Fiona and Alaya :: Book III
by 000000robot
Summary: The story of Vastra, Jenny and their growing family through the twentieth century as they face new and old enemies, friends, and everything in between. A few characters are own by BBC or History books. [[ A work in progress ]]
1. Chapter 1 :: Time for Twins

Alaya carries the last of the large boxes out of the laboratory at 15 Savile Row and passes her Mother Vastra on the way to her mothers' office. "This is the last one."

Vastra pulls out the list from her pocket, "Hot water, towels, basins, gloves and pillows."

"Pillows?"

"Her head and lower back. Laying on the cold surface will tough enough, but her lower back will be carrying the burden."

Alaya nods, "Fiona is on her way. Are you ready?"

"Fiona has taught me well. I have had limited opportunities for hands on, but I will do my best."

"Do you have your notes? Book for reference?"

Vastra smiles and goes back to her office, "Good idea."

Alaya places the last box against the wall and returns to the hallway to see her beautiful wife in a white lab coat and carrying two medical bags. "Do these go into the operating room?" Alaya bends down and takes from Fiona's hands.

"They do. Thank you." Fiona takes this private moment and kisses her wife right on the lips.

"Doctor is that best to get flustered before a critical surgery?"

Fiona smiles, "Where is mother Jenny?"

"Pacing in the kitchen." Fiona goes into the kitchen and laughs, "Mother Jenny are the twins hungry now? They shall greet the world in a less than an hour. Honestly." Fiona comes over, puts the sandwich down and looks into her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. It will go as we planned. You will go into a deep sleep and when you wake up there will be extreme discomfort nothing else. Any questions?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Mother Jenny, I have completed many. Too many to count." Fiona smiles, "You have seen so many I bet you could aid me."

Mother Jenny smiles, "I actually would like that."

Alaya walks into the kitchen.

Fiona turns, "She was eating a sandwich."

'The twins were hungry." Mother Jenny offers as a reason.

"I bet they were." Alaya bends down and talks to her sisters. "I shall see you two soon." She offers her arm to her mother, "You ready?"

Mother Jenny quickly takes another bite of the sandwich and places it back down. "Yeff I am."

Fiona follows.

Once Jenny is under Fiona preps the area and looks at the blue eyes behind the mask, "Are you ready? Do you want me to assist or do you want to assist?"

Vastra smiles under mask, "Please allow me to lead if I get into trouble, please take over."

Alaya knocks on the door, "I have the phone with me."

"Thank you dear, I hope we don't need it." Fiona offers a smile to her Vastra, "We must protect our family. We must be able to do this ourselves."

Vastra nods as she makes the first incision.

The whole operation goes without too much effort. Managing twins was delicate. They had to call in Alaya to hold one of her sisters while the first was being weighed, measured and notes were taken.

Fiona quickly takes the first baby removed and put on the prepared table. She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "2.2 Kilograms, she is a tiny one." Fiona measures, "20.5 centimeters, she is going to be tall like her Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Blue Silurian eyes, human genitalia, human tongue but her heart is beating like a Silurian." Fiona picks the newborn up and slaps her buttocks and she screams. "She has lungs of a Silurian too." Fiona swaddles the tiny girl into a warm pink blanket and hands off to her sister.

"Vastra that is fantastic suturing. You are doing an excellent job. Did you count the bandages you used?"

Vastra looks up and smiles, 'Yes Doctor I did and thank you.' Vastra has to keep her tongue in her mouth, there is too much blood and it overpowers everything. She has purposely been breathing from her the oxygen stored in her lungs.

Fiona takes the next newborn and cleans off the distinct Silurian baby. "She is without a doubt Silurian." She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "3.7 Kilograms, healthy weight." Fiona measures, "34.8 centimeters, she is also going to be tall like Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Beautiful green scaled body in incredible patterns, brown Human eyes, Silurian genitalia, Silurian tongue but ..." Vastra looks up. "Her heart is beating like a human."

Vastra continues finishing up taking care of her wife.

Fiona picks the Silurian newborn up, slaps her buttocks and the infant just licks the air and lets out a sound of irritation. "These two are opposites." Fiona swaddles the tiny Silurian newborn female into a warm pink blanket and she starts to cry. Fiona removes the blanket the newborn stops. She looks to her wife, "Watch."

Fiona covers the newborn with a blanket it cries and as soon as the blanket is removed it goes back to sleep content. Fiona holds the scaled girl to her body it cries immediately. "Curious. Alaya please hold your sister against your cool body."

Alaya and Fiona switch newborns. Alaya takes her scaled sister and lays her against her cool neck. The response is immediate and the newborn sleeps quietly.

Fiona smiles, "Alaya you will have your hands full," as she hands her other sister. "We must finish cleaning up your mother.

Together Vastra, a great Silurian warrior and scientific mastermind of her tribe, alongside Fiona, a human consummated in the twenty-first century but born one-hundred years back in time, have delivered two wonderful half-Silurians.

"We did it." Vastra smiles as they watch Jenny sleep.

"She should wake up any minute."

"Do you think I could wake her?"

"It would not hurt, she just will be a bit drowsy."

Vastra straight-away pulls up a chair next her wife's bedside. She grabs her wife's hand. "Jenny. Would you like to see your new daughter?"

Mother Jenny slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Careful," Fiona says to Mother Jenny, "Remember you have stitches and you will be uncomfortable for a couple weeks."

Mother Jenny holds out her arm, "Please help me sit up."

Vastra stands up, fluffs the pillows and pulls her wife into a seating position. "Better?"

"Thank you. Now please introduce me to our new family members."

"Alaya?"

Alaya comes walking into the room laying one against her shoulder and the other in the crook of her arm. She hands the swaddled one first, "She likes to be warm."

Jenny opens the blanket and sees jet black hair, "She's human?"

Vastra smiles, "Half-human. I dare you to take off the blanket."

Jenny unwraps the little girl in her arms. As soon as the cool air touches the newborn skin she opens her mouth and lets out a hair curling scream. Her poor pink human tongue quivers as it cries. Jenny quickly swaddles the child and it goes back to sleep. Jenny looks to her wife, "What was that?"

"It seems her outside is human but inside she is all Silurian." Vastra hands her the stethoscope, "Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny listens to the baby's heartbeat that familiar sound she often hears when she falls asleep on her wife's chest. "She is our Mirum."

Vastra nods her head yes, "Perfect. Mirum Vastra Flint."

Jenny smiles at her Alaya, "May I hold her?"

Vastra takes Mirum and holds her tight.

Alaya hands her mother her newborn sister.

Vastra hands her wife a blanket. "She is also half-Silurian. I dare you to put this blanket on her."

As soon as Jenny covers the scaled newborn she begins to whimper and lets out soft cries. Jenny hands back the blanket to Vastra.

"This one is a Silurian outside and a human inside."

"You must be joking."

"Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny takes the stethoscope and she hears a soft swooshing sound similar to her own. "Oh boy. They are nothing like each other or anything like Alaya. We have our hands full."

"Is this our Odea?"

Jenny smiles, 'She is our Odea Vastra Flint."

Alaya and Fiona watch their family grown. Alaya takes her hand and places it on her wife large stomach. "This is incredible. Just think in two months you will be holding our daughters."

Fiona smiles, "Yes and i trust Mother Vastra completely." Fiona speaks a little louder, "Your Vastra handled it all herself. I assisted when she needed my help, and it was because of the twins, not because she wasn't capable. She was marvelous."

Since Vastra is facing her wife, only Jenny is able to see such happiness and satisfaction beaming off her Silurian wife's face. "I am very proud." Jenny looks to her Alaya and Fiona, "I am very proud of my family."

Odea and Mirum both begin to cry.

Vastra laughs, "It is feeding time. They have been patient enough."


	2. Chapter 2 :: Loud Family

Fiona gets out of bed and stretches her limbs. She looks down at her large stomach, grabs the stethoscope and lays the cold drum down to listen.

"How is our little fighter?" Alaya asks as she comes next to Fiona.

"She is doing her best." Fiona hands over the stethoscope and remains still as her wife moves the drum around.

"They are still together." Alaya looks up to her wife, "I am amazed at our daughters. I can't wait to meet them."

"You will have to wait just a few more months." Fiona looks to Alaya, "I start my pathology module today."

"I know. You will wear a mask if you work with chemical?"

"I will." Fiona cups her wife's face. "When I am finished with school I have been thinking that I would like to be on the late shift and be at the hospitals. That way we can have the same work schedule. "

"I will enjoy that. We just need to communicate that to the rest of the family." Alaya leans over, taps the lopsided bulging womb and says, "Do you hear that girls, we all will be working through the night. We shall spend our days together and sleeping after we have our tea time. Are you ready?"

Fiona seizes her wife arm, moans and holds back tears, "The ... they ... are shifting."

Alaya hands over the stethoscope. She watches her wife struggle, listening to her future offspring and hold back her screams. Fiona drops back and hands the stethoscope over. "They have settled. Please check our girls."

Alaya lays the drum down and hears the two heartbeats. "They are there." She leans over and talk to her daughters, "Girls. This is your mother Alaya. I would appreciate if you kept the movement to a minimum or somehow give your mother a warning. Also, while she is working you must, this is imperative, remain still. Please."

"They are still." Fiona gasps out as she pulls her wife close. "In a just a month they shall be here."

"You hungry?"

Fiona nods, "Please help me up.'

Alaya assists her wife up from the bed and they head down to the kitchen for some food.

They walk into the kitchen and find Jenny and Vastra leaning on each other sleeping while holding a child.

Alaya taps her mother Jenny's nose, "We can hold them. Why don't you both get some sleep."

Fiona wakes Vastra, "Mother, let me hold Odea. You get some sleep."

The two exhausted mothers hand over their tiny children and scuttle to their bedroom.

"We better switch before they wake up." Fiona takes Mirum and places her in her the wrap, making sure she is nice and warm.

Alaya places Odea in the baby wrap but doesn't swaddle her allowing the baby to enjoy the coolness.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Fiona comes in from her long day at medical school, this time she walks into the entrance and sits down next to the coat rack. She waits until Miss Shaw gets off the phone.

Miss Shaw comes over, "Fiona. Are you feeling well?"

"I just need to rest. My body is protesting any further movements."

"One moment." Miss Shaw leaves Fiona and can be heard talking to Miss Gardner, "It seems our Alaya needs assistance going upstairs."

Miss Shaw returns as Miss Gardner knocks on the Alaya's office door. A dark haired woman enters the business entryway, "Hello dear. Would you like assistance?"

Fiona looks up as see her Alaya's brown eyes, "Please, carry me?"

"I am sorry, there isn't the privacy we need. You can choose to wait until everyone has left the business or you can lean on me."

"I want to take off my shoes and lounge in the most unfeminine position."

Alaya helps her wife stand and casually puts her arm around her wife's waist and guides Fiona up to the second floor. As soon as the two pass the investigation and research offices Alaya swoops her wife up and carries her the rest of the way to the drawing-room chaise lounge. "I will return as soon as I am finished with the client." She takes off her wife's shoe, covers her with a blanket and heads back down to her office.

Mother Jenny comes into the drawing room with two crying babies in her arms. She notices a sleeping Fiona. "Fiona dear,"

Fiona opens her eyes.

"Please take Mirum and keep her warm."

Fiona moves over and places Mirum against her own warmth under the covers. Mirum coos.

"That is one down, now I just have to cool Odea." Mother Jenny looks around.

"Place her on the fireplace hearth, it should be cool enough. I find it is my source in the hot summers."

"I will try it," As soon as Jenny places Odea on the cool hearth she stops crying instantly. "Finally." Jenny lays down next to Odea and falls asleep at once.

Vastra and Alaya discuss their new client, "It seems the war is profitable for us. We shall go to the hospital before visiting hours is over to interview this soldier's claim."

"We should leave directly." Alaya and Vastra's conversation is halted at the sight of their wives sleeping as they lay.

Alaya tell her mother, '_Fiona said she wanted lounge in the most unfeminine position, that is utterly hoydenish_.'

'_All she is missing is a cigar_.' Vastra points at her own wife laying as if she is about to make snow angels and smiles, '_Jenny isn't fairing any better_.'

'_I am going to leave a note. We will not be lon_g.'

Alaya places a pillow under her mother's head, kisses her wife on the cheek and depart 15 Savile Row.

Vastra and Alaya return home after an intensive interview to find nothing has changed; Fiona and Jenny have not moved a muscle and the children remain sleeping.

'_They have not moved_.'

_'I am pleased that Mirum and Odea are finally quiet_.'

'_Come with me, once they wake each will be hungry or need changing_.' Alaya pulls her mother into the kitchen, "Help me prepared dinner or keep me company. We have much to discuss. Do you believe the soldier is the son of the sixth Earl of Annesley?_"_

"The blood samples will eliminate the suspicion. His story is too clean, the details are too specific. I would not have any doubt about you being my daughter. I would know instantly by your scent."

"Humans do not have that specific Silurian gift. With his face in bandages and the wounds are cause question. Humans depend on collaboration and visual senses."

The partners discuss it further as Alaya makes dinner of potatoes, carrots, and pork. "Supper is almost ready. Shall we wake up our wives?"

Alaya turns down the burners, places lids on pans and joins her mother in the drawing-room. She takes Mirum in her arms and coaches her wife awake. "Fiona, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes. I will help you make dinner."

"No need. It is made."

Fiona gets up, stretches and see the note on the table. "You were gone?"

"You were completely out when we returned."

Mother Jenny is being helped us by Mother Vastra. Odea's is removed from the hearth and placed into Vastra's arms to keep her cool. "It was Fiona's idea to put her on the hearth."

"She is too young to regulate her body temperature. She will learn."

"I hope so," Mother Jenny smiles as she looks at Odea sleeping. "If not, her bed will be a marble slab."

"Which reminds me," Vastra speaks as the large family move into the kitchen. "We need assistance in raising our brood."

Alaya smiles, "Do you suppose my Strax is available?"

"Strax?" Fiona asks as she sits down to eat.

"Strax is a nurse that helped raise our Alaya. Do you mind if we hire him to raise the four new members?"

"A male nurse? How unconventional." Fiona smiles, "He must be quite elderly, are you sure you want to burden that man with four very different children? I assume he understands our unique family life."

Alaya sits as everyone begins to eat, especially her wife who still has not regained her feminine traits since waking from her nap. Fiona eats her food as if she has not had a meal in weeks.

"The twins are hungry." Fiona looks up as meat is hanging from her bottom lip. "Please forgive me."

Vastra leaves and returns with a camera, "Smile dear."

"Don't you dare!" Fiona screams.

It is too late, "Your hair is wild, you teeth have pieces of meat stuck and there is already food falling on your chest." Alaya laughs and consoles her wife, "That is one your mother will appreciate. She will enjoy this photo."

Fiona attempts a smile between bites, "She willf enjoy the pifures."

Mother Jenny refocuses the topic of help; help they desperately need, "Now about Strax. He currently resides in Glasgow."

Fiona stops eating, swallows her food and her face glows, "That is wonderful. I would love to have a Scottish nanny."

"Oh boy." Alaya sits back getting ready for the entertaining conversation.

Fiona looks at her wife and back to the mothers. "Tell me about this nanny named Strax."

"Strax is now forty years old and do not under any circumstances call him a nanny. He is a nurse." Mother Vastra interrupts Jenny.

Jenny gives a look to Vastra. Vastra immediately mouths 'i am sorry'. "About Strax he isn't exactly Scottish ..."


	3. Chapter 3 :: Fiona is Out

"I have two weeks before I must return to medical school." Fiona reminds Alaya as she lays down on the table in the laboratory at 15 Saville Row. "I have two more weeks of night shift, besides being on call at the morgue. I will miss our daughters."

"We shall be fine. They shall miss you terribly as I shall miss my wife."

Fiona lays back as chloroform is placed over her mouth she counts, "100 ... 99 ... 98 ... 97 ... 96 ... 95 ... 9 ... 4 ... 9 ... 3 ... 9 ..."

Vastra gets to work with her wife by her side and smiles, 'We are giving birth to our grandchildren.'

Jenny smiles, "We will be the first things they see when they great the world for the first time. It is exciting."

'_You ready_?' Vastra offers a smile to a nervous Alaya who nods and back to her excited wife who also nods.

The Flint Family work quick and methodically as possible. It helped that Vastra held a family meeting last week to go over all their parts and the process.

Alaya stands by as she reads over her notes over again.

'_Alaya_,' Mother Vastra attempts to focus her daughter, '_Your daughters are coming_.'

Mother Vastra pulls out a tiny Silurian whose hand is holding hands with the unborn offspring. '_This is unexpected. It seems they want to come out together. Alaya and Jenny we have to work together.'_

Jenny and Alaya grab the siblings together and place them on the assigned tabletop.

"Hello girls. I am your mother Alaya. I know you have heard my voice." Alaya talks to her daughters while holding them still. "Mother Vastra how are you doing?"

'_Jenny is almost done. She is adding the last line of sutures and I will clean up_.' Vastra watches her wife working quickly; she is amazed. '_My dear, Jenny you and I will be passing this information down to our girls. You definitely will be instructing suture_.'

Mother Jenny finishes up and comes to Alaya's rescue. "We need your daughters cleaned off."

Alaya and Jenny clean both the newborns.

"Girls we have take a few notes and feed you as soon as your mother Fiona is awake. This is your grandmother Jenny and grandmother Vastra will be over shortly. Please, you can let go of each others hands. You are safe."

The two will not let go.

Alaya looks to her mother Jenny, "I am open to suggestions."

"Just try. They will let go soon, we cannot take care of them joined."

Alaya nods and returns to her check list. She rattles off numbers, measurements, makes notes of their body parts and even eye color. Alaya picks up the smallest one, "Sorry dear but we must hear you sing," and spanks her ass like she practiced with Fiona. The tiny baby opens its little mouth as the small Silurian tongue quivers in the air she lets our a tiny roar. The sisters unclasp their hands. Alaya holds her close, "You did wonderfully. You have a beautiful voice." Alaya places the screaming baby girl on the clean blanket and swaddled her tight. She hands her to Jenny.

Alaya goes through her check-list with the next baby girl. When she holds her upside down and spanks her. The newborn simply cries a sound of irritation and the small Silurian tongue curls around Alaya's thumb. Alaya swaddled the crying baby girl, "I owe you my undying devotion. You took care of your sister." The little baby stops crying instantly. "Yes, we kept an eye on both of you. Thank you."

Alaya picks up the baby and turns as Vastra picks up Fiona and carries her to their bedroom one floor up. The newborns are placed in their own bassinet and instantly cry. Alaya takes the smaller of the two and places with her sister. They flick their tongues to find each other as they fall asleep comforted by each other. Alaya pulls the chair next to the bed, holds Fiona's hand with her left and rocks her daughters with her right. Now she waits.

After a bit of time passed Alaya feels her wife's hands twitch. She sits up while maintaining the rocking motion for her daughters and hands her wife her glasses. "Good morning Fiona."

Fiona without haste sits up and puts on her glasses. She looks at the one bassinet, her face goes white and begins to tear up.

Alaya rolls the bassinet towards her wife, "Fiona they cry unless they sleep together."

"I thought ... " Alaya touches her wife's hand, "The one is very small. I feared she would not have taken her first breath. But she had such a beautiful voice, you will hear it soon. You have been out about twenty minutes since and our daughters will be hungry."

"Let me hold them." Fiona props herself into a better position.

Alaya stands and pulls out one at a time and places each in Fiona's arms.

"Tell me about my daughters. Which one came out first?"

Alaya pulls the piece of paper out of her pocket. "They came out together. They held hands and wouldn't let go." Fiona smiled and became anxious to hear the data her wife collected, "The tiny one ... Dear we will have to name them sometimes. I can't keep calling them 'the tiny one' and 'the other one.' The tiny one you are holding on your left entered the world in at 1.13 kilograms, 38.1 centimeters head to toe, 25.4 centimeters head circumference, 24.13 centimeters abdominal circumference, 4.445 centimeters foot size and brown eyes."

Fiona looks down to her left, "My goodness you are a tiny one, but have no fear as you were born into the best family. We will make sure you as strong as possible." She looks to her wife, "I see my hair on both. Tell me about her." Alaya nods to the one on her right.

Alaya smiles, "She is our little caregiver. She held on to her sister's hand until she heard a healthy cry." Fiona tears up. Alaya quickly keeps her wife's mind busy, "She came into our lives weighing 3.68 kilograms, 51.12 centimeters head to toe, 76.3 centimeters head circumference, 72.45 centimeters abdominal circumference, 14.5 centimeters foot size and green eyes."

Alaya looks at her notes, "They both have the same anatomy as I do with few exceptions. They do not have the same full body scales like I do. Under their crazy head of hair, they both have a small crown with small openings and they both have Silurians tongues."

"I am very pleased about the Silurian's tongue."

"Truly?" Alaya takes a deep breath and swells with pride.

"I find the Silurian tongue quite helpful. I am jealous most of the time." Fiona offers a genuine smile, "Tell me more."

"They both have scales on their back, around the ears and neckline. There are no scales around the face or from the knees down. Since they have the Silurian's tongue, we can assume their anatomy, post-pubescent, will be similar to mine. Their genitalia is full Silurian."

Fiona smiles. "Human ears? Do you know if they have human or Silurian hearing?"

"We will test when they get older. I suspect Strax will let us know of any gifts."

The smaller one starts to lick the air and begins to offer her loudest battle cry. Fiona smiles with tears flowing, "It is time to eat." She hands the larger one to Alaya. She brings the tiny newborn to her breast and helps her find the nipple. The newborn first licks the area around the nipple and then pulls it into her mouth and begins to nurse. Fiona looks up to her wife, "I have no words. I am pleased she is eating."

The newborn in Alaya's arms starts to lick the air and cries a softer tone. "Can you handle both?"

"Let me try."

Alaya brings over the new born and helps locate the nipple. Without hesitation, she quickly latches on and nurses quickly. Fiona and Alaya laugh. Alaya remarks, "She is not timid at all." She looks to her wife, "Who is our April and who is our Jennifer?"

"Based on their differences we have noticed ... your mother despite being a feisty and fierce warrior, she is the most compassionate person I have ever met. Our tall Silurian daughter has taken care of her sister in the womb. She is our Jennifer."

Alaya nods, "I agree. Therefore by default the cautious one with a loud voice is April. How fitting."

"She is cautious but like my mother and her loud cry ... she is our April."

Alaya comes over and pets Jennifer's small red hair, "You are our Jennifer Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to the family." Jennifer responds by stop nursing licks the air and twirls the small Silurian tongue around Alaya's finger. "Are you finished eating?" The little Jennifer turns her head away from Fiona's breast and allows Alaya to rub her back until a small air bubble came out in the form of a burp.

Alaya returned Jennifer to her assigned bassinet who fell asleep instantly with a full stomach.

Alaya put her attention on the fast feeding April.

Fiona stroked April's hair, "You are our April Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to our lives." April just kept sucking. Fiona smiled and looked to Alaya, "She can eat as much as she wants. It will only help her body grow." They watch for the next few minutes until the sucking becomes intermittent and finally April falls asleep with Fiona's nipple in her mouth.

Alaya attempts to move the tiny April but she woken up. April begins to frantically nurse again. "Are you going to run out?"

"Milk is always being produced, she technically can be at this for hours. But it will leave my nipples sore."

"When should we stop her from feeding?"

"When she is full."

Soon April falls asleep again with Fiona's nipple in her mouth. Alaya comes over to pick her up only to start the process over. Fiona asks her wife, "Can you communicate with her? Am I able?"

"I do not know. She can hear us. I am not positive about a response."

Alaya closes her eyes, '_April Vastra. You seem very hungry. We don't want you to get an upset stomach._'

Fiona watches for any response. April takes three more quick sucks and then stops. Alaya begins to pull her away, but April's Silurian tongue is still wrapped around Fiona's nipple.

"I promise you can come back as many times as you want." Fiona tickles her daughter's cheek. April unravels her tongue around the nipple to only swirl it around Fiona's finger. "April, be brave. Allow mother Alaya to take care of your tummy." April responds by putting her tongue back into her mouth.

Alaya places April on her should blade and pats her back softly.

April's body responds with such a deep burp she startles herself and she starts to begin her battle cry. It wakes Jennifer who also begins to cry. Alaya quickly rocks April in her arms, "You did a good thing. That was called a burp. You will do that plenty of times so that your little tummy will not get upset."

Fiona grabs Jennifer to rock her back to sleep, "That, Jennifer, was your little sister. If she didn't burp, it would have given her an upset tummy." Jennifer stops crying at hearing her mother's voice and goes back to sleep.

April finally gives in to her exhaustion and sleeps soundly in her own bassinet.

Alaya looks back and forth to make sure they are breathing and then collapses on the bed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

There is a tap on the door.

"Come in," Fiona whispers as she covers herself.

Strax walks in.

Alaya immediately gives him the international quiet signal.

He nods and whispers, "I came to do my own examinations." He pulls out his medical devices and scans Jennifer. He points to Jennifer, "Your son will be a great leader, good brains, athletic, good heart and will be a challenge. It seems he has a stubborn streak. You always have to mind the spirited ones. He will grow up to be a fine warrior."

He scans April twice as long until he is satisfied with the results, "He should have been incubated longer. He is under weight and very small."

Alaya quickly asks touching his hands, "Dear Strax, what can we do?"

"Not to worry. We'll get him fattened up and growing no time. He already has a full stomach and knows what he has to do."

"What about April's personality, traits?"

"He is an intelligent one, potential for athletics and quiet. Mind you boys with brains can be tricky. When he is old enough, I shall make sure he knows how to trow a grenade and defeat his enemies. He and I will take down the moon."

Fiona's eyes pop open.

Alaya quickly grabs her wife's hand. 'Thank you my dear Strax. When do you think my Fiona can get up and walk around?"

He scans Fiona's body from head to toe, "The lad's abdomen has been wounded." He takes out a gadget out of his bag and focuses the whirling sound along the stitches. "He can get up in a day or two. If he needs the loo come get me and I will escort the lad."

"Thank you, Strax." Alaya hugs him tightly.

Strax bows and exits the room. Fiona and Alaya laughs as he exits yelling his findings to Vastra and Jenny.

"He is jesting about the grenades?"

Alaya ignores her wife as she rocks the two bassinets in unison.

"Alaya ... tell me more about your life as a child."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me anyway."

Through two feedings and three diaper changes Fiona listened to Alaya's stories of her nurse Strax.

Fiona just sat there listening dumbfounded.

Alaya reminds her wife that their children will have such grand adventures and grow up with a universal understanding that will help them in their future. Alaya smiles, "We just need to hide the grenades".


	4. Chapter 4 :: Pay the Price

"Hi, I have about one minute. I am in between surgeries. Tell me about the girls."

"Sleep, poop, eat, sleep, pee, poop, cry, sleep, eat, and more poop. Split pea soup will not be made for a very long time."

Fiona laughs, "Do you have enough milk? I have plenty to offer."

"I will need some more. April is just continuously feeding. The amount she is taking in isn't nearly close to her output."

"That is a good thing. Her body is taking in the food."

"How is Strax?"

"He is enjoying the challenge. He has made a holster to carry all four children as he walks around the house. He is also building a small classroom, playroom and organizing living arrangements."

"Where?"

"In the empty attic space. He wants to build the boys a bedroom. Strax asked if they should all be in the same room with bunk beds, two by two or individual rooms?"

"What do you think?"

"I think our girls should have their own rooms, they are too different. We can always take a wall down."

"That is a great idea ... hold on." Fiona is talking to a hospital staff member, "I will be right there give me two minutes. I am back. Tell me about you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you getting any sleep?"

"A bit. I could not imagine doing this without Strax."

"Are you happy?"

"Oh yes, deliriously."

"Good. I need you to be happy. If you require to make changes or adjustments, tell me."

"Same goes for you, please tell me anything."

"I am counting the days when I am working for the family business and on call surgeries. We will have more time together."

"Remember It will never be normal."

"Good."

Silence.

Alaya can hear tears. "At least your not in Serbia. Do you have a break tonight?"

"Yes, after lights out. I am sorry I have to go. Kisses to everyone."

Alaya hangs up the phone and seeks out her family. She everyone in the drawing-room.

The four children are in their individual carrycot propped up on an angle semi-circle facing Strax. "Until your vocal cords develop this is the best way to communicate, it is called sign language. This is a sign for more, please, mother and battle." Strax pauses each time and demonstrates the simple signs with his large, awkward hands. "I will demonstrate again until you all have understood." He repeats himself until Mirum is brave enough to complain by letting out a loud cry. Soon the other three follow suit.

Strax quickly scans each child. "I see." He clears his throat and bellows out, "I am going to tell you a story about the great Commander Strax of the glorious Sontaran Empire. It is a 75-day battle ..." All the girls go quiet and listen to his every word.

Alaya, Vastra and Jenny head into the kitchen for tea. "I was just telling Fiona how I could not image our lives without Strax."

"We must make sure he content and happy. We shall rely on him dearly."

"I believe that a monthly trip to Glasgow might prove to be helpful."

"I didn't have much time to talk to Fiona, but we need to start preparing for her to join the family business."

'What do we need to prepare?"

"Well, we will be offering full investigative services which will include medical research, consultations, evaluation and even autopsies. That means we need a space for Fiona's medical practice. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, but that will give us something to ponder."

"Are we using the basement for anything?"

Jenny jerks her head up from her tea cup. "No, I do not want dead bodies in our home."

"Your mother has spoken." Vastra smiles at her wife's quick demand "I believe that our clients will appreciate a more clinical location. We should do research on obtaining rights to the hospital mortuary and if it is a Scotland Yard case, we shall be using their facilities."

"I see, I wanted to surprise her with our home office."

"I do not like discussing without Fiona here, but, this is our home for less than thirty years. It is more important to build a client base."

"Having a medical team member will boost our business. When Fiona gives us her final decision, we shall promote her skills to Scotland Yard and our clients. Until then, we keep supporting her. She still has over a year until she takes her examination for qualification, Anything can happen, an opportunity might come into her life that keeps her from the family business."

Alaya becomes quiet as she sips her tea.

"She knows her priorities and we know where her heart belongs." Mother Jenny leans into her daughter and grabs her hands. "She just called you when I know the Military hospital is busy."

Alaya smiles, "She just wanted to know how we were doing."

Vastra shook her head, "Your mother is right. Her heart is with you. She could have talked to me, your mother or even Strax. She wanted to speak to you."

"I just miss her. Do you think April and Jennifer miss her?"

"Definitely, except they have Strax as a distraction. Those tiny things do not comprehend time yet they constantly lick the air searching for their mothers."

"Mothers have you noticed Mirum?"

"What about your sister?"

"She is always licking the air with her human tongue."

"Is Mirum mimicking Odea, something instinctual or does her tongue actually locating the scent?" Jenny asks her Silurian wife.

"I believe there is much to discover about our family members." Vastra becomes excited, "Just like we did with you. We were so curious about which part of you was human, Silurian or a hybrid."

Alaya interjects softly, "We are still discovering."

"We are finding out things together." Mother Jenny reminds her daughter and wife before the conversation goes off course. "I would like to remind you two that Alaya is nothing like Odea or Mirum. Mirum is the complete opposite of Odea. I believe that if we had ten more children the only thing we can be sure is that they all will be our daughters."

Alaya takes a sip of her tea and ignores her mother Vastra's eyes.

"I am not your enemy." Vastra looks to her daughter, "I need my daughter by my side. You are taking the family business to a whole new level. Your education, your personal sacrifice, has made all the difference."

Alaya looks up and smiles. "Thank you."

"Speaking of your education," Mother Jenny looks at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "I was wondering if you watched your family from a distance?"

Silence.

"Well?"

Alaya finishes her tea, sits back and folds her arms.

Vastra sits back and directly asks her daughter, "Do you know general or personal things about those four in the drawing-room listening to Strax rattling on about his conquests?"

Alaya with steel in her voice. "No. This family has enemies who tamper with people's lives all because of a little information concerning the future. Isn't ignorance preferred?" Alaya quickly dismisses herself, "I will check on the children. It is too quiet."

Once Alaya was out of earshot Jenny turns to her wife, 'We need need an alliance with Fiona.'

Vastra nods, '_We have a less than a week to come up with the proper tactic. If she doesn't want to combine efforts I shall make the bargain she wouldn't refuse.'_

_'Which is?'_

_'In exchange for her loyalty we shall learn to play cricket.'_

_'You are the devil Madame Vastra.'_ Jenny rolls her eyes and smiles. '_That makes me your minion, and I will carry a stupid cricket bat to hell if it means ensuring our daughters' future.'_

_'MyJenny Flint!'_ Vastra holds her wife close, '_Do not worry. We only offer up cricket if all other offers fail.'_

Jenny shakes her head, '_Five days to play one game of cricket is hell_.'


	5. Chapter 5 :: I Know You

"Doctor Flint-Saint Clair?"

Fiona looks up from her progress note, "Yes, Nurse Potts?"

"The phone is for you."

"Thank you." Fiona finishes her notes and takes the phone receiver. "Doctor Flint-Saint Clair. Yes. I will come immediately."

"Nurse Potts, I have been summoned to the dungeons. If there is an emergency, please call me there. I will finish my rounds when I return."

"Yes Doctor." Nurse Potts turns to the clock, "It is after midnight, whatever the emergency is in the morgue it isn't good."

Fiona smiles and heads to the nearest stairwell.

"Good evening Doctor Falkner." Fiona walks into the cold morgue and allows her body to adjust to the coolness. "You needed me?"

"Yes, yes." Doctor Falkner should have retired five years ago, but the war has demanded that he maintains his position. "We have an interesting case. The authorities have requested an autopsy."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"No, I am tired." Doctor Falkner rubs his eyes, "It has been a long day. This one is all yours."

Fiona does her best to hold in her excitement, "Thank you Doctor Falkner. Which body?"

"The John Doe in number twenty-three." Doctor Falkner waves his hands in the direction of the body cabinets, "I shall be in my office if you need me."

Fiona changes into her smock, gets her notepad, medical paperwork, and pencils. She also pulls over a tray of freshly cleaned instruments. She respects Doctor Falkner, spite the fact he would rather be home with his wife, he goes out of his way to take care of the equipment. Once Fiona is satisfied with her prep area, she goes over to pull the body from number twenty-three. She quickly rolls out the body tray onto the trolley. She pushes the trolley over to her work area.

Fiona goes to Doctor Falkner's office, "Please, Doctor may I have your help in moving the cadaver onto the workspace?"

Doctor Falkner looks up from his book and smiles. He quickly helps Fiona and returns to his book. "You are organized, good job." He smiles as he goes back to his book as he prays she is his ticket to freedom; the more independent Doctor Flint-Saint Claire becomes it will be his opportunity to enjoy his old age.

Fiona double checks the tag and write the information down onto her medical sheets. She then opens the body bag and begins her notes starting with the head all the way down to the toes. She finishes her first once over and before she goes back over for detailed inspection there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Where is Doctor Falkner?"

"He is unavailable. I am the Doctor assigned to this particular John Doe." Alaya finally looks up. She quickly surmises Scotland Yard. She notices one uses a cane. "Ah, Scotland Yard, welcome to the dungeon of dispair."

"I am Inspector Thompson and this is my associate Detective Clark."

"Good evening Inspector. Good evening Detective." She looks at the detective with closer examination, he has a small discolored patch on his nose.

"Oh, I like you already." The Inspector laughs, "You do more than grunt and point."

"I hope my skills suit your needs." Fiona straightens out her glasses and grabs her notes. "I have already completed my initial sweep. I was going to begin my detailed inspection when you arrived. Would you like my assessment?"

"Not yet, we are waiting for our consultants who deal with the more ... _dramatic cases_. Please continue."

Fiona nods and returns to the cadaver and this time she analyzed each section of the body in a grid-like pattern making notes of scratches, freckles and even oddities. She likes this part, trying to find the subtle clues vs the apparent cause of death.

"Good evening Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark I hope you weren't waiting long." The consultants arrive.

Fiona smiles as she continues on her notes.

"Where is Doctor Falkner?" Asks the consultant with the piercing brown eyes.

"Apparently he is unavailable." Thompson looks to Fiona, "It is quite nice to have someone less grumpy, for a change."

Fiona interrupts, "I have completed my initial sweep and I have made a detailed inspection."

The four come over to the table. Fiona clears her throat. "Here are my initial findings." Fiona rattles off the odd scratches, marks and another general overview. "Our John Doe, besides missing a brain has unusual marks along his cheeks, ears and ankles. It is my guess that the entity that took his brain was one and half meters high, pink, and has exterior skeleton system like a lobster. "I would gather a guess, but first how many victims are there before our John Doe and where were their bodies found?"

The Inspector smiled, "What difference how many victims? What does it matter where?"

"Because it is now wounded. This ... thing is looking for a safe place to repair. I would guess near a large body of fresh water."

"You seem unfazed by your findings. Why?" Detective Clark asks with a bit of attitude mixed with curiosity.

"Why should I be?" Fiona smiles at the Detective, "I did a throughout job with my autopsy, which you pay the hospital. My opinion is free but expected."

Vastra looking over John Doe, "How do you know it is pink?"

Fiona leans over, picks up the right hand of John Doe and points. "See our John Doe is a fighter, look under his fingernails." Fiona pulls out a pink shell like particle with a tweezer. She holds it up for everyone to see under the bright light, "Pink crustacean."

Detective Clark quickly dismisses the findings, "It could have been his dinner."

"His uniform, length of his nails and even hands are telling a story. He probably works on automobiles or other forms of transportation for the military. Based on his shoes, he works down by the navy yard. His lack of stripes on his arm probably means demotion, based on his callused knuckles he enjoys a good fighting. There is not sign of alcohol or a weaken state. He fought and wounded the creature. Notice the blue stains on his clothes, that is hemocyanin." Fiona offers a quick glance towards her wife and Mother Vastra before paying attention to the representatives of Scotland Yard. "How many victims before our John Doe."

"Seven" Doctor Falkner yells from his office. "For the love of god, she has a brain on her head. Any blind man can see that."

"Seven?" Fiona thinks out loud, "John Doe is number eight."

"Do you have an opinion of this creature?"

"Yes, but I am not sure you would believe me."

"Humor me."

"Mi-go and he is alone."

Vastra and Alaya smile.

"How do you know he is alone?"

"There would be more than eight victims."

"What is a Mi-go?"

"Have you ever read the Necronomicon?"

"Is that a medical journal?"

"It is an ancient book written about creatures that roamed the earth before man evolved."

"Thank you. Do you know how we can kill it?"

"Just like a lobster. A crane, an enormous pot of boiling water or exploit the weakness ... his bone structure is on the outside. Just break his body."

"Thank you, Doctor." Inspector Thompson looks to Doctor Falkner, "Looks like you have your replacement."

"No, I have a position already in place upon completion of my medical school." Fiona stands proudly.

Doctor Falkner moans.

"I am sure we can make arrangements to match any offer." He hands Fiona a business card. "You are what we need on our team."

"Like I said before, I have a position secured."

"Which hospital? Who can we contact to negotiate a consulting contract?"

Vastra smiles, "The good doctor will be working for our agency."

The inspector looks to Vastra and Alaya, "I thought you were strictly a family operation."

Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "We are."

Inspector Thompson quietly goes over the dossier of Vastra Flint and Alaya Flint-Saint Clair in his head. "Doctor Flint-Saint Clair. Is she your daughter-in-law?"

"You are correct Inspector."

Inspector Thompson turns his attention back at Doctor Falkner, "When she finishes medical school, you are free to retire. Only if she is properly trained and updated to take over this section of Scotland Yard."

"Doctor," The inspector, offers his hand to Fiona, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Fiona smiles and keeps her hands to herself, "I have been touching a dead man."

"Yes. Yes." The inspector retracts his hand, "Madame Vastra lets head back out and catch this Mi-go before there is another victim."

Detective Clark lingers behind, "Do you remember me?"

Fiona smiles, "I never knew your name. Thank you for delivering my letter to Alaya."

"The least I could do."

"How is your _friend_?"

"He is overseas. I am looking forward to the war ending so we can get on with our lives."

"Yes. I agree."

Detective Clark whispers, "Your wife does have powerful brown eyes."

Fiona blushes, "It will be excellent working with you."

"Detective Clark, are you joining us?" Inspector Thompson yells from the hall.

Detective Clark tips his hat in Fiona direction and departs.

Fiona stands there just gloating, '_I am in the family business_.' She is shocked out of the private thoughts by Doctor Falkner grumpy words.

"We have less than eighteen months to get you up to speed. Clean up your mess, type your reports and get back to your duties upstairs with the land of nurses."

"Yes, Doctor." Fiona smiles in his direction.

Doctor Falkner makes a sour face.

Fiona goes about cleaning her area, zipping up John Doe and placing her equipment in a serialization bath. She puts her paperwork next to the typewriter and goes to Doctor Falkner's office to ask for help setting John Doe back on the trolley.

"... Yes, Change her schedule accordingly. Yes. We only have less than two years. We will start next week. Goodbye." Doctor Falkner hangs up the phone. "What do you want now?"

"I need assistance in placing John Doe back on the trolley. Would you please assist me."

"Fine." Doctor Falkner gets up in a huff, "You are going to be alone down here most of the time. You need to figure out a solution."

"I will." Fiona mind is already racing with concepts.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"None of your business."

"Oh?" Fiona becomes nervous. "I am not very good with secrets and unknowns."

"You have friends making sure you have opportunities."

Together they move John Doe on to the trolley.

"I can take it from here. Thank you for your help." Fiona smiles, "How do you know that they are friends and not foes?"

"Because friends want you to succeed. Friends only open doors that your talent and qualifications are able to maintain. Foes open doors in hopes you fail."

After Fiona's week of sleeping at the hospital is over she quickly mounts her bike and heads home. She runs quietly up the stairs, pulls her wife out of bed and softly knocks on the mothers' bedroom door.

Vastra answers the door with a whisper, "Welcome home little one."

Fiona tells Vastra about what happened after they left the morgue, specifically Doctor Falkner's words, "I am very nervous. I feel like I am being watched."

"We will meet you in the kitchen." Vastra smiles and closes the door.

Alaya puts on coffee while she has a private moment with her wife.

"Did you get the Mi-go?"

"It was in the sewer. You were right, it was wounded. The wings were trashed and part of its body was torn off. Mr. John Doe had fight in him. The Mi-go picked on the wrong man."

"I assume he is no longer a threat?"

"He was disposed of properly."

"Do I want to know?"

"It was not a large pot of boiling water."

Alaya brings over the coffee and four mugs. She sits down next to her wife. "You were incredible."

Fiona blushes and drops her spoon. She bends down to pick up the spoon and sees something is taped to the underneath ... the whiskey. She sits up quickly and pretends not to notice.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"I found my whiskey." Fiona whispers, "Mother Vastra and I chose the same locations to hide our items. Her tea is under her seat in the sealed package."

Alaya lets out a hearty laugh.

"Shhh!" Fiona goes back under her seat and yanks the two bottles out from under the chair. She sits up and places them on the table.

They sip their teas with smiles.

Now they just wait.`


	6. Chapter 6 :: Twins Personality take Hold

Mother Jenny enters the kitchen first to see the devilish smile on her daughter. She notices the whiskey bottles. She closes the kitchen door, "My love I need you to be on your best behavior. No sulking."

"My dear, Jenny what are you going on about."

"No sulking."

"I shall not sulk."

The door opens and Mother Vastra walks in to see the two bottles of whiskey. "I see. You have found them." She calmly sits down and pours herself a cup of coffee while completely ignoring her wife cup being held up waiting to be filled.

"Oi, no sulking."

Vastra takes the pot of coffee and pours a modest amount into her wife's mug. "Better."

Jenny whispers, "Yes love."

"How did you find the whiskey?"

"By accident, I dropped my utensil on the floor."

Vastra drinks her coffee shaking her head and mimics Fiona in a Scottish accent, "By accident."

"Dearest mother Vastra," Fiona looks to the tall Silurian with a whisper, "Would you like to know where your tea is located?"

Vastra shakes her head no.

"Would you like a hint?"

Vastra sips her coffee and nods her head yes.

Fiona sits back on the chair, smiles and merely informs mother Vastra, "My whiskey would still be under my chair, I just never thought about the possibility it would be such a commonplace."

"That is specifically why I placed it underneath your chair.'

Fiona smiles.

Vastra opens her eyes, stands up and turns her chair upside down as if it was made paper . Her eyes grow wide and she rips the package nailed to the underside of her chair. With a thud, a large sealed container is laying in front of mother Jenny.

Mother Jenny looks inside, "This is your favorite tea." She pours the contents on the table for her wife to see.

Vastra takes the scent in and licks the air, "Oh how I missed this smell."

Fiona offers a polite cough. "Mother Vastra it seems your chores for the month include cleaning the water closets."

"My dear child, I do remember our wager."

"Vastra, don't be such a poor loser." Jenny eases her wife.

Alaya offers a polite cough, "Mother Jenny it seems you are responsible for dinner for the next month."

Mother Jenny opens her mouth to say something but instead sits back, drinks her coffee and pouts.

"My love, no sulking." Vastra leans over and kisses her wife on the cheek. "I will help with dinner if you help with loo duty."

Jenny leans into wife, "I guess I am not good at losing either. How come you didn't find the tea?"

Vastra looks at the package, licks inside and smiles, "This is remarkable."

"You can seal anything; it will not seep solids or liquids. It is used for transporting sensitive medical supplies."

Vastra looks to Alaya, "Medical sealed bags!"

Alaya stands excited, "We should notify Scotland Yard!"

"After we are done socializing. Today is our day off. It hasn't been solved in seven months, it can wait one more day. I appreciate your enthusiasm." Vastra turning her attention to Fiona. "It is good have you home little one. When we saw you last week working in the morgue instead of Doctor Falkner, we were very pleased. I know we looked as if were not pleased. We do our best to maintain our professionalism. You are an asset to the business and to this family."

Alaya nods in agreement.

Jenny adds, "The income from renting my ... our home on Paternoster Row, our corporate research, the tailoring business, consultation for Scotland Yard and now your medical services will be a handsome sum to our income."

"Don't forget I will be on call for women's hospital and teaching at the Medical School."

Alaya nods, "We shall, at least financially, survive."

"It seems our mystery swirling around our Fiona has unleashed another clue." Vastra smiles, "Fiona, please tell Jenny what transpired after we left the morgue."

Fiona shares the information, this time remembering more details.

"I should go to work with Fiona tomorrow. See if we can find out the number Doctor Falkner called from the switchboard operator."

"I can snoop in his office." Fiona offers.

"No," Vastra snaps. "Sorry dear. I believe Doctor Falkner is correct, an enemy would not want you to work with Scotland Yard."

Strax walks in with two babies strapped to his back and two on his front. "Good morning men." He sees Fiona, "It is good to see you home boy. I need you to fill up as many bottles as possible. If you want assistance extracting, I can assist ..."

Fiona in defense covers her chest. "Commander Strax, the small pump you have made for me is efficient enough. I will begin immediately following breakfast. Are they hungry now?"

"April is always hungry. That lad has an appetite worthy of the Sontaran empire. You should be proud."

"Oh, I am very proud of our young lad." Fiona replies in all seriousness. "Has he grown?"

Strax thinks for a moment, "Would you like a weekly report?"

Alaya, Jenny and Vastra are all mouthing no, telepathically 'say no' and even Mother Jenny is wide-eyed shaking her head no.

"I would like that. Thank you, Commander Strax."

Soft groans are heard.

"I will have a daily report ..."

"Actually I would just like a monthly brief, I believe that is sufficient enough."

"Monthly briefing?" Strax ponders his options, "Would you like it verbal or video?"

Fiona without hesitation, "Video, please."

"I shall give you a field report at the end of the month." Strax takes four bottles out of the ice box and leaves the kitchen with the four sleeping babies strapped to his body.

"You will get a treat." Alaya pats her wife on her back, "Strax is quite fun to watch. I would have liked a monthly presentation from Strax."

"If anything it shall be entertaining." Vastra comments. "We had enough of his reports. We ended up playing zhot with the loser having to listen to Strax's report."

"Zhot?" Fiona perked up, "How do you play?"

Before Alaya could explain Mirum cried out for her mothers. Soon the other three girls followed suit. Instantly Fiona's shirt became wet and Alaya pointed, "You are leaking."

"No, my body is reacting to our daughters crying. Help me feed our children." Fiona gets up and pulls her wife into the drawing room. She sits down in a comfortable chair in the corner.

Alaya brings over April, who has quickly wrapped her tongue around Alaya's thumb. "If you are hungry you will have to let go."

April responds by slinking back her tiny tongue into her mouth.

Alaya places her in Fiona's arms and goes back to unhook Jennifer from Strax's back.

"Hello dearest April. I have missed you." Fiona places her daughter close to her nipple.

April opens her eyes, licks the air and finds the nipple. She pulls herself close and feeds with passion.

Alaya returns to Fiona and places Jennifer in her wife's other arm.

Jennifer opens her eyes and instead of nursing she licks Fiona's arm, breasts and falls asleep.

"Please eat sweet Jennifer," Fiona wakes her up with a commanding voice, "I promise you there is plenty for you and April."

Jennifer blinks and looks for Alaya with her tongue.

Alaya bends down, "You do not have to watch over Jennifer ... your mother and I are quite capable. Please eat."

Jennifer takes her tongue to locate the nipple and feeds slowly.

"That is wonderful Jennifer." Alaya kisses her daughter on her forehead. "We are capable of taking care of you and your sister."

Jennifer starts to nurse as if it was her only meal in days.

Alaya turns her attention to April and kisses her on her forehead. April doesn't stop nursing but opens her eyes shifting between mothers.

Fiona looks up, "Alaya dear. When you were at NNYU did you meet any family member?"

"Not you too." Alaya says with a disappointed voice, "Even with what Doctor Falkner said you ask me that question."

"Yes," Fiona looks into her wife's eyes. "It is what dared me to ask. I am worried."

Alaya grabs a foot stool and sits in front of her wife. "Even if I did, it will only shed light on a small section of their lives. We don't know their future. We know the beginning, then it will skip to their young adulthood and we are back right to not knowing anything. It seems pointless."

"It is not pointless." Fiona looks down at her children, "I am very nervous about the next thirty years. Please, if you have any information about our family, your sisters ... please share."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,021**  
**New New York City**

**Alaya is studying quietly in her small private dorm room, drinking a cup of warm tea.**

**There is a knock on the door.**

**She ignores the interruption as it must be someone at the wrong room whomever it is as they will go away.**

**The individual knocks harder.**

**Voices from the other side, "She is in there."**

**"We aren't supposed to be doing this, we promised."**

**"This is an emergency."**

**Alaya goes to open the door before they bang again.**

**Three women barge into the dorm room. **

**"Come in." Alaya says to the three standing looking at her as if on display.**

**"We need your help. If it weren't important, otherwise we would have left you alone." The red-haired woman stands there with hands by her side flexing in and out of fist and two women stand behind. One is a Silurian and the other human. "Get your coat, please come with us. Please."**

**Alaya doesn't hesitate, puts on her winter wear and follows the three out to a taxi. The four sit in silence until they arrived at a bricked apartment building. The three run up the stairs while Alaya keeps her head and follows at normal pace. **

**The Silurian is waiting in front of an open door on the fifth floor. "We live here."**

**Alaya looks around the apartment, keeping her back to the door. ****"Who are you?" Alaya asks looking over the motley crew.**

**"No." The red-haired leader responds, "You can't ask questions."**

**"If I can't ask questions then how can I help you?"**

**"We just need to find someone."**

**"Are they lost?"**

**"No, She just left."**

**"Who left?"**

**"My closest friend."**

**"How old is your closest friend?"**

**"She is an adult, the same age as I am."**

**"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."**

**"She has to be found, it is too cold."**

**"Why me? Contact the police or campus security." Alaya looks at the three, "It is my experience that when someone wants to be left alone, you let them alone."**

**The leader starts to fidget. "One moment, please." She turns around and the three begin to have a conversation.**

**The human take off the headphones hanging from her neck and removes the music player off her hip. "I am sorry. This is for your own protection." She places the headphones over Alaya's ears and turns on the music.**

**Alaya smiles, "I like Irving Berlin."**

**The human turns the volume up to drown out their conversation.**

**Alaya notices immediately, the three aren't moving their lips. She watches the three argue as they point to Alaya and to the outside world.**

**Soon the music is turned off and headphones removed.**

**"We are wasting time when we should be locating my friend."**

**"What can I do?"**

**"You can help by using your Silurian tongue."**

**Alaya steps back, "I have not used it since I have been here at NNYU."**

**"The scents are terrible." The human responds. "We do our best to keep our apartment sealed."**

**"How would you know?" Alaya asks the human.**

**The human chest expands as if Alaya offended her, "I am ..."**

**"No!" The leader interrupts, "We agreed."**

**The Silurian finally speaks, "We can't find her alone. We need your help. We are running out of time."**

**The red hair leader begins to cry and whisper, "I can't lose her. It will break me." The Silurian comes to the leader's side and offer comfort. **

**"Is this a lovers quarrel?"**

**They all shakes their heads no.**

**Alaya looking at their age more closely, "Are you students at NNYU?"**

**The leader spoke up, "We do not have time for question and answer. I am sorry Alaya we must find my friend."**

**"Did you have an argument."**

**"No, she is overwhelmed with our finals and other things."**

**"Isn't everyone."**

**"Not just that. She has a reserved personality and honestly we can be a bit much."**

**"I can see her point of view," Alaya snips at the three. "Why me?"**

**"You can locate her faster than any of us."**

**"Why?"**

**Silence. The human nudges the leader.**

**"Because she is your daughter."**

**Alaya looks around the small apartment differently. She notices the posters of London, cricket bats, books stacked on any horizontal surface and one desk with a personal computer. "Oh my ... my future is quite interesting."**

**"It is, will you please help us."**

**"I will need to taste something of hers."**

**The Silurian speaks up. "Follow me, your daughter and I share a room." Alaya follows the Silurian into a small room with two twin beds, two desks and more books. The Silurian goes to work in the room laying photographs downward.**

**The leader speaks from the doorway, "Sorry, we are maintaining our future and timeline. I hope you understand."**

**"I do."**

**"This is her side of the room." **

**Alaya licks the air and then the top of the snooze bar. Alaya smiles as she tastes something familiar ... her heart beats fast.**

**"I told you she can help," whispers the leader.**

**Alaya licks the air for a trail. "Does she have a favorite scarf?"**

**The tall leader hands over a lovely wool scarf.**

**Alaya licks the scarf she can taste all those who have touched this scarf. She leaves the apartment trying to find the scent's trail. The leader and the human put on their coats and gloves. The Silurian exits wearing a sweatshirt, walking short and hiking boots.**

**The leader goes back in to grab a coat and two filled hot water bottles.**

**Alaya finds the scent and moves through the streets. She has to stop time to time and start again.**

**The human sympathizes, "I know, that smell sticks with you. I won't take in a scent unless it is in our apartment. I can't wait to get back to London."**

**"Shh!" The leader snaps to the human.**

**"She was in our apartment. You don't have to be a detective to notice our love of London."**

**Alaya spits the odd tastes from her mouth and walks forward. She Licks the air again, nothing. Again, something. She follows.**

**They have walked through the West Village until they come to the harbor.**

**Alaya turns left on the walking path.**

**Alaya has to stops to spit. The small group passed a sleeping woman who smells of liquor, drugs and urine.**

**She continues to walk south spitting. She take a deep breath and starts again. She locates the scent and the four keep walking.**

**Soon the leader runs ahead and drops her body on what looks like a mound of trash.**

**The three remaining run up to see a young woman slightly smaller to the leader curled up in a ball.**

**"We need to get her home. Grab a taxi."**

**The human jumps over the park fence and hails a cab.**

**Alaya watches as the leader picks up her friend as if she weighed nothing, leap over the fence as if was her Mother Vastra.**

**The Silurian grabs Alaya's hand. "Let's hurry." Alaya notices instantly the warm hands.**

**Once back in the apartment. the three go to work. The heat is turned up, hot water bottles are filled and a heated carpet is switched to the highest settings. The leader lays her friend down on the warm carpet and disperses the water bottles along key points.**

**Now they wait.**

**The apartment temperature is over 80 degrees.**

**"I am sorry, I can't stand this." The Silurian goes to her room and returns wearing linen shorts and a tank top.**

**They all sit in silence, watching the body on the floor.**

**Alaya looks down at her daughter, "I remember my mothers returning home from chasing a ... " Alaya looks to the three and edits her words, " ... a very evil man. It was winter and I remained back with Strax who read to me the latest penny dreadful. My mothers hated those stories, but for me it was a scare I enjoyed. When my parents returned Strax was called to assist. Mother Jenny and Strax put mother Vastra on the floor in front of a roaring fireplace. Mother Jenny was crying as she undressed and covers Mother Vastra with her own body warmth. Strax was filling up hot water bottles one right after another until there was nothing of mother Vastra to see except her face. I have never seen such a dark color green before, it was almost black. I came over to mother Jenny and she held me tight crying. It seemed like hours but Mother Vastra did wake." **

**Alaya let out a chuckle, "I thought it was peculiar when Mother Jenny called Mother Vastra a stubborn lizard and barraged her with angry words. I watched as Mother Vastra's hand made her way through the maze of hot water bottles. Mother Jenny grabbed it and held it tight. Mother Vastra apologized and promised to be more cautious in cold weather." **

**Alaya looked up to see the three women hanging on every word. "This situation reminded me of my experience. It is scary, but it is good you know how to handle the situation."**

**Silence.**

**The Silurian, who is now drinking iced tea, asks, "Did ... your Mother Vastra keep her promise?"**

**"I believe she did. I do not remember ever having that happen again due to a case. It has happened time and time again when there was unexpected weather change. But it was not as scary as that night. I never saw my Mother Jenny so terrified at loosing Mother Vastra."**

**The young woman moans underneath the warm hot water bottles.**

**The leader pounces and pulls her friend close, "I am so sorry. I should not have pressured you. Please forgive me."**

**"It is not your fault I am just not ready. I want to be in love like our moth ..."**

**Alaya catches the word 'our'.**

**The leader interrupts her sentence, "I know, I am so sorry."**

**"I was walking and contemplating so many things ... by the time I felt the cold ... I stopped to rest. How did you find me?"**

**"We demanded Alaya to help us."**

**The young woman sits up, "Is she still here?"**

**Alaya blushes and can't find the proper feeling, "May I be so bold to ask, Why did you leave especially since it was frigid outside?"**

**The leader answers the question, "It was my fault."**

**"No it was me." Counters the young woman on the floor.**

**The human demanded a stop on the banter, "It wasn't anyone's fault."**

**The Silurian woman interjects, "She was set up on a group date."**

**"Oh? You plan on returning to London after your education? Weren't you warned to keep to yourselves and not create attachments that could not be maintained?"**

**All the girls nod, yes.**

**"We don't have lovers. We have made friends," the human quickly defended the group.**

**"We didn't want to isolate ourselves like you did."**

**Alaya thinks over the past few years, she did isolate herself.**

**The leader stands up, "I appreciate you helping us. I do believe that you should leave before it becomes too familiar."**

**"Please let her stay." The woman gets out from behind the hot water bottles, "She ..."**

**The Silurian sides with her leader, "Alaya you must go, I am afraid."**

**The human counters, "What's the harm? Seriously. We shall never have this opportunity again." The leader gives her a look, "Now hear me out. I am not saying we disclose her future, but why can't we get to know her? We all wanted to know what she was like younger. We all watched her from afar." She smiles at Alaya, "You are a great athlete. We were so proud when you took the gold in the 1600 last year."**

**"You watch me?"**

**The leader explains, "Watching doesn't do any harm or alter timelines."**

**The human asks, "Have you not watched us?"**

**"I have kept my distance."**

**The human asks again, "You can watch from a distance. Have you?"**

**Alaya nods.**

**The human looks to the redheaded leader, "I knew it! I told you."**

**The leader looks compassionately to Alaya, "I am truly sorry. It pains me to ask you to keep your distance. We do not want to jeopardize our future. It is imperative you don't second guess choices because of meeting us."**

**Alaya asks, "Is there anything you can share with me?"**

**The leader almost whispers her response shaking her head no, "I am sorry."**

**"Answer me this are my mothers happy?"**

**The leader sucks in air and boasts her largest smile, "Stand proud Alaya." The three women nod their heads yes.**

**Alaya smiles and points to the **Silurian**, "I have one question ... why is she almost naked?"**

**The leader giggles, "That you will find out when the time is right."**

**"I better be going." Alaya begins to head out the door. She talks to the door knob, "I would have like to been friends. If this is the last time we talk ... I wish you success in your studies."**

**Alaya leaves the apartment.**

**The four stand there staring at the now closed door.**

**April is the first to say anything, "I would have liked to have been friends too."**

**Alaya walks down the few flight of stairs and passes by the string of mailboxes. She scans until she finds the mailbox, 'that red hair. What did I get myself into?'**

* * *

Alaya looks to her wife holding the two precious jewels. "I am so sorry. I will tell you what I do know. My sisters and our daughters will grow up to make our family proud."

"Nothing more?" Jenny meekly asks.

"I will give you this tidbit. When I graduated with my Masters they were there watching from a distance."

Jenny stands up and hands Strax Odea and Mirum. She runs over to the shelf and pulls out a photo album. Vastra and Jenny slowly view each photograph. Instead of focusing on Alaya in her cap and gown ... they look in the background. They keep flipping pages and pages of photographs ... "There!" Jenny points to four women ... two with bright red hair, one with black hair and a tall, thin Silurian. Each with a big smile and they are all waving.

Jenny starts to cry. "They are beautiful."

"Please let me see." Fiona cries out.

Jenny brings the photograph to Fiona. "My goodness. They are all so tall."

She looks down at her April switching between sleeping and nursing. Doing her best to pump as much nutrition into her body as possible. While Jennifer has fallen asleep with her hand wrapped around Alaya's thumb.

"They are beautiful." Fiona says through her choked throat.

Vastra smiles, "What are they wearing?"

Alaya looks at the picture more carefully, "Each of them are dressed accordingly to their personality."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,023**  
**New New York City**

**New New York University Graduation Day**

**The four girls give themselves a once over to make sure they are neat and wait for Mirum's instructions.**

**"Mother Jenny has the camera ... we need to get next to that man in the blue suit." Mirum waves everyone over.**

**They quickly stand together in view of Mother Jenny's camera lens. "Ready? 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!"**

**All four women wave and smile.**

**Odea stands in her walking shorts and signature v-neck linen blouse.**

**Mirum poses wearing a casual a-line skirt with a short-sleeve button down shirt un-tucked and the top two buttons open.**

**Jennifer has on her favorite capri pants and spaghetti strap camisole.**

**April finally decided to wear a knee length skirt and short-sleeve button down shirt, tucked with every button buttoned.**

**They return to their apartment following behind Jennifer.**

**Odea asks, "Do you think they noticed?"**

**Jennifer smiles, "I believe they have."**

**April steps in front of her taller sister stopping forward progression, "How do you know?"**

**Jennifer smiles to her sister and Aunts, "Because there is an empty spot in the photo album."**

* * *

Vastra takes the photograph, "I am sorry dears but this will have to be put into the safe deposit box at the bank." She looks to her Jenny, "I will also be requiring the negative."

Fiona starts to frown.

Alaya kissed her wife on the cheek, "My dearest the children are alive and well. We will get to see them grow up into the young women we see in the photograph. Our journey will be fantastic. Besides, you should be triumphal today."

Fiona looks at her wife inquisitively and smiles, "You are right Alaya. We do not have to worry about cleaning the water closet or dinner for an entire month."

Alaya and Fiona look towards the Mothers who offer sour expression.

"Now mothers. Remember no sulking."


	7. Chapter 7 :: First Christmas

"Is the device on?"

"Yes," Vastra holds up a mirror to Alaya's face. "I did something a little different. Can you see?"

"I look more like my mother, but different." Alaya smiles as she notices little touches. "The ears are smaller, like hers. My smile ..." Alaya smiles looking in the mirror, "... it is more like yours."

"It is more you."

"The buzzing is gone. How long can I keep on the perception device?"

"Five hours and it now has a buffer to keep us from getting headaches."

"It is time to try it on the little ones. Luckily Mirum will not have to wear one."

"I wish our children can live their lives without hiding behind any device."

"The perception device has an issue when it comes to diaper changes. You won't be able to tell if someone needs a diaper change until the device is turned off and if there is a smell it will not pass through the field. We have to be more diligent with their patterns."

Alaya is looking over the four girls playing in their playing area. "Who will be honest to let us know before it goes on the other children ... Mirum has been our guard. She will not hesitate to let us know if there is an issue. Jennifer will not let anything happen to her family, she is our little caregiver."

Alaya picks up Jennifer and holds her close. "You are a beautiful daughter. There are people in the world that do not understand your beauty. Do you see me? Look at my eyes, see how much love my eyes have for you? Now watch as I turn the device on."

Jennifer eyes go wide and opens her mouth to cry.

Alaya caresses her daughter's cheek, "Dear Jennifer look at my eyes, do you still see my love?"

Jennifer slinks out her tongue, wraps it around her mother's wrist and pulls tight.

"Now it is your turn."

Vastra places a bracelet on Jennifer's wrist and switches on the device. All the scales disappear and leave pink human skin. The red hair remains as so does her face. It pains her heart to hid her true self.

Jennifer notices the sadness in her mother's eyes and begins to cry. "No please don't cry. We need to do this so we can see Mother Fiona at her work. She is going to read to people who are unable to be home. Please, look into my eyes."

Jennifer looks into mother's eyes again; this time she see happiness and love.

"You have green eyes like your mother," Alaya smiles.

One by one Vastra and Alaya test the devices on all three babies.

"I believe we are ready." Alaya and Vastra look at the four children touching each other getting to know each other through their eyes. Mirum crawls over to Vastra and opens her arms to be held. Vastra picks her up, "What can I do for you my dear?"

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

"Mirum you do not need to wear a device. You have a human exterior like your Mother Jenny and Fiona."

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

"I did not make one for your anatomy. I am sorry.'

Mirum starts to cry. The three other stop their focus, look to their Mirum and begin to cry themselves in support.

Jenny runs into the laboratory, "What happened?"

Vastra and Jenny turn to face Jenny. "We did not make a device for Mirum."

"Why not?" Jenny asks in a demanding voice.

Vastra calmly explains, "She is human outside. There is no reason to make her a device."

"You made a device for the other three?" Jenny looks down in the playing area as the children have changed their outward appearances. She give a calmly puts her finger to her lips and "Shh, I am making attempts to fix this."

Immediately all four stop crying.

Jenny stands in her authoritative form, "You need to make a device for Mirum. She is the odd one out."

"Of course," Vastra hands Mirum to Alaya. "I need a blood sample."

Vastra goes to the table and returns with a pin. Mirum watches her Mother as she pricks her finger, places the blood on a glass slide and kisses the finger. Vastra then places sticking plaster around the finger.

Mirum show Alaya the new finger covering.

Vastra takes the blood off the slide and makes adjustment to a wrist device in the desk clamp. Light flicker, buzzing noises and even sparks. Vastra looks at the device, closes the top and comes over to Mirum.

"I just made small adjustments. You ready?"

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

Vastra puts the wrist on Mirum and turns it on, "How is that?"

Alaya swings her sister around to get a good view, "You truly take after your Mother Jenny."

Mirum coos.

Alaya hands her sister to Mother Jenny.

Jenny smiles to her wife, "Adorable" as she places Mirum back in the playing area.

"They are ready for their first outing."

Doctor Flint-Saint Clair walks into the largest patient room to see an unexpected crowd. She looks around the room and finds three women working handing out cookies and juice. Fiona looks at the lavish table display with more cookies and a large punch bowl. Behind the table there are four children sitting up in carriages. She recognizes Mirum immediately and goes to wipe off the piece of dirt off her face. It doesn't budge. Mirum smiles proudly.

Alaya quickly comes over and warns Fiona with a message. '_She wanted to be like her companions and wear a device. Mother Vastra designed Mirum's perception device to display one thing ... Mother Jenny's birthmark_.'

Fiona laughs and kisses Mirum, "I would not have recognized you without seeing your beautiful smile."

Mirum smiles larger.

Fiona moves to the next carriage. "My dear Odea, you have such a beautiful dress on, I hope you are not too warm." Fiona checks the marble slab under the blanket, it is still cool.

Alaya confesses to Fiona, '_If you turn off Odea's perception device she is wearing nothing more than a diaper_.'

Odea claps her hands.

She goes to the next carriage and notices April's cautious eyes. Fiona cups her face, "My dear April your eyes look so sad. I am human, which means I lack your wonderful tongue. But I assure you, I will always find you. Always."

April's eyes sparkle.

Fiona moves to the last carriage, "My dear Jennifer you look beautiful. I noticed you leaning over the carriage to watch over April. You worry about yourself, you are attentive like your Mother Alaya, but trust me ... you are someone I want to know as not only my daughter, but my friend. Please allow yourself to be you."

Jennifer's tiny hands grab her mother's wrist.

She looks to them as a group and smiles, '_Be on your best behavior. This is a long story, but it is wonderful. My Mother and I listened to this same story every year_.'

Fiona take the podium, "Happy Christmas." She gathers her courage, "First let me welcome you all to the Endell Street Military Hospital party room." Everyone laughs.

Fiona watches as Mother Jenny and her two companions take their seat near the table. "I know this is the last place you want to be for the holidays. Since we are all stuck here I have a few requests. First, you may not under any circumstances ruin stitches. Two, if you want more cookies or punch simply raise your hand. One of these gorgeous women will be at your side with a nice selection. I have it on good faith the punch is not spiked. Also the three gorgeous women are spoken for." The crowd of men in unison offer a disappointed sigh. "Third and last, I know many of you are in pain please focus on my voice and for the next few hours I can help you to find a little peace."

Fiona clears her throat, takes a drink of water and looks to the four carriages of attentive little girls.

Fiona allows her to smile for a moment and begins, "_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail ..._

_... He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!."_

Fiona closes the book, "I just want to wish all of you from the staff here at Endell Street Military Hospital, my family and myself a Happy Christmas. Now get some rest and heal."

The room erupts in applause. Fiona quickly looks to the four carriages as Jennifer and Odea are both sitting up applauding while Mirum and April are sound asleep each in their mother's arms with their ears covered.

Alaya, Jennifer and Vastra make their way to Fiona's office with the four baby carriages. Alaya knocks on the door, no answer.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice comes from down the hallway.

"We are headed home. Is there anything you need?"

"I just finished rounds. I shall be home in ..." Fiona looks at her watch and then to her family, "... eight hours. I shall take a nap when I can steal a few hours. So when I arrive home we can have a wonderful Christmas and ..."

Three bells ring.

"I am sorry, I must go." Alaya quickly runs to her wife passionately and runs down the hall.

Alaya blushes. She looks down at the carriage to see Jennifer smiling. "Yes, your mother loves me."

"Let's go home." Mother Jenny turns to Vastra, "Santa needs the children asleep so he can pop down the chimney."

Jennifer looks at her grandmother Jenny with wide eyes. She then looks to Odea.

At once Jennifer and Odea lay down in their carriage to sleep.

The family head home. Alaya speaks to her mothers, '_Have you known about this part of our lives?'_

_'Which part?" _Mother Jenny requests clarification.

_'My happiness. Your happiness.' _Alaya nods towards the carriages_, 'Their happiness.'_

Vastra shakes her head no, _'We hoped.'_

_'We wouldn't change a thing.' _Mother Jenny smiles at her daughter, _'It brought all to this point .. the ugly, the struggles and the loss ... brought us here at this moment.'_

Alaya stops, "Thank you mothers.'

"For what?" This time Vastra seeks clarification.

"This ... all begins with the two of you. There is nothing without the two of you." Alaya finishes strapping the children in the automobile. "I owe my happiness to the both of you. There is not a gift in the world that I offers the same value. You took chances. You went against social norms. You both lost. I only hope that one day you can look back at your most painful memories of death or rejection and see how vital it was to ensure all this." Alaya points to four babies sleeping in the backseat. "Stand proud Mothers."

Jenny pulls her wife in close. Vastra smiles. "Since we have given you all this ... how about an exchange?"

Alaya starts up the automobile, "Exchange what?"

"When the time comes to train our little warriors ... We are not limited to cricket bats, per your wife's request."

"I will do my best. You have seen my Scottish wife determined. Why not ask her yourself."

"Which is why I am asking you. Your wife has the ability to make me feel three inches tall."

Alaya tilts her head back and lets out a laugh, "My Mother who has fought aliens, cybermen, organized criminals ... is afraid of a small Scottish woman's temper?"

"By the Goddess your wife's petulance makes my scales clamp down and my body goes into alert."

"Mother Vastra maybe you should take Mother Jenny's advice."

"Oi, don't bring me into this." Jenny looks to her daughter, "What did I say?"

"You need to show Fiona and tell her how I was trained. Let her have all the information, she might surprise you."

"My scales have already clamped down at the thought facing the little one."

"Fiona isn't the only red maned Scottish women in your family. You better start practicing on dealing with Fiona before you start to train your grandchildren."

Vastra sits back taking in what she just heard, "Will they also have their mother's accent?"

"No but they might have her stubbornness."

Mother Vastra and Jenny were quiet the rest of the drive home.

Alaya smiled, 'F_inally students that truly will challenge mother_.'

Mother Jenny laughs.

'_You know we can hear you_.'


	8. Chapter 8 :: First Boxing Day

Fiona makes it to her bedroom with her energy completely depleted, she takes off her clothes and let them flop to the floor before she crawls into her bed with just her undergarments.

Alaya pulls her close and both fall back asleep quickly.

Few hours later the the morning light floods throughout 15 Savile Row.

Strax, with his usual aggressiveness, walks down from his bedroom in the attic, past the gymnasium and into the kitchen.

April and Jennifer respond to his abrasive style with cries of annoyance.

Fiona hides her head while Alaya gets up to check their daughters.

"Oh my, diapers need to be changed."

Fiona starts to get up.

"I can handle it, get a few minutes rest."

Fiona doesn't argue but curls back onto the cool spot on the bed.

Jennifer is first to be cleaned and with a new diaper. Alaya lifts Fiona's limp arm, bends the elbow and places a sitting Jennifer in the the now closed arm.

April has been successfully cleaned and changed Alaya places April in the middle of the bed with a mother's baracade containing the girls.

The two enjoy crawling around the bed as it moves up and down. soon the girls meet, sit up, and have a conversation between themselves.

Jennifer blows bubbles and April pops.

April attempts to blow her own bubble but keeps popping on its own. She gets frustrated.

Finally makes one for Jennifer to pop.

They laugh.

They both, with pride of their entertainment, look to their sleeping monther

April crawls over and taps her mother's face.

Fiona opens one eye and closes it instantly, "The store isn't open ... mommy needs to sleep/"

April and Jennifer sit down facing Fiona. They sit and wait patiently or at least to their feeble minds what seems hours, when in reality just a few minutes.

Fiona opens one eye again. "How am i supposed to sleep with such beautiful girls looking at me?"

They both coo and sign '_please_' and '_more_'.

Fiona sits up and looks towards her wife, "Talk to me, about anything."

"We have presents down by the Christmas tree."

The two girls open their one eye.

"yes, presents." Fiona smiles to her daughters. "Have you found out what Mother Vastra" is giving our daughters?"

Alaya looks at her wife, "I have."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No."

"I don't want missing limbs."

"You have seen the photograph. They are fine, don't fret. If you are so concerned you can stipulate you must approve all training schedules. I turned out well."

Fiona smiles, "The jury is still out."

Alaya gets quiet, "I have a gift for you. I don't want mothers to know about."

"Oh?"

"Do you want it now or after feeding the monsters?"

"Does it matter?"

"Now is preferably since you are holding our precious girls."

"Scared of your wife? What is it?"

"A letter." Alaya gets up and pulls out a small box, unlocks it and a white discolored envelope with "Alaya" typed on the front. She places the box on the side table and sits next to her wife.

"After my masters graduation at NNYU my mothers and I went to pick up my stuff from my dorm.

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,023**  
**New New York City**

**New New York University Graduation Day**

**Odea asks, "There is a photograph missing? How can you tell it was of use?"**

**Jennifer laughs, "Grand Mama Jenny is quite organized. There is an obvious blank space. I asked Grand Mama Vastra about the missing photograph she responded with one of her '_not yet_' responses."**

**Mirum rolls her eyes as she shares her feelings, "I detest when any adult uses similar terms ... '_when you are older_' or '_not yet_'." She inquires, ****"Do you believe the note was a good idea?"**

**Jennifer responds with hesitation, ****"I am not sure, but if we messed up it would break my heart knowing that they never met, no matter what timeline."**

**April pulls her sister into a hug, "I just hope meeting is enough."**

**They are walk into their apartment talking about what they will do for their summer. **

**Across town Alaya, Vastra and Jennifer navigate through the halls filled with students, graduates, family members and NNYU staff. **

**They come to Alaya's dorm room, there is an enveloped pinned to the door with typed '_Alaya_' on the front. Alaya pulls it off,**** flips it around and quickly puts it in her pocket.**

**Vastra and Jenny do not dare ask. They are nervous already about having their daughter as she looks older and acts differently. Even through Alaya has shown affection, something is missing, she is distant. **

**Alaya unlocks room and she walks in with her mothers in tow.**

**The room is empty except a few boxes, suitcase and foot locker their daughter brought with her when she left 'Our London' a year ago.**

**"You packed already?"  
**

**"She has been packed since Monday." Says a young man in the hallway. "I asked her if we were that bad."**

**Alaya smiles, "I am truly homesick."**

**He comes over and gives her a hug. "You will be missed. We have this made."**

**He hands over a picture of the track team. "I hope you keep running."**

**Alaya looks to him, "I hope everyone understands. I mean, there will not be an option to write, it will be impossible."**

**"We know. Who knows maybe we'll meet again. See you Alaya!"**

**"See you Zak."**

**Alaya turns, unlocks the black box and put in the photograph. ****She looks to her mothers, the strangers standing before her, "Mothers ... I am ready."**

**Mother Vastra grabs the footlocker and Alaya takes her bags.**

**Alaya and her mothers leaves by the back stairs and within a few minutes they are back in London.**

**Alaya takes a deep breath in and smiles. "I am home." She takes in the familiar smells through her nose, her home and the quiet street.**

**Alaya enters the house behind her mothers. **

**She looks at the foyer, peaks into the dinning room, looks down the hall to the kitchen and notices nothing has changed. "After six years you have kept this the same?"**

**"Remember, you have only been gone one single year our time."**

**Alaya looks down, "Oh."**

**"Put your things away, I shall make some tea. We want to hear as much as you want to share." **

**Alaya follows Vastra to the first floor. Alaya goes to open the door of her room. Vastra continues to the second, "Alaya. Your mother and I thought you would enjoy more privacy. We moved our offices down to the first floor. You have the second floor, at the back of the house for the morning sunrise."**

**Alaya nods and follows her mother to newly assigned bedroom.**

**"I shall leave you to unpack." Vastra leaves and heads down to the foyer to comfort her wife.**

**Alaya quickly closes her door and takes out the ****envelope of the locked box. She flips to the back seal, ****'_Read in London_'**

* * *

_Alaya,_

_We are afraid that contacting you, unveiling your daughter and bringing you into our apartment has adverse affects to our future and create a timeline paradox. _

_Between one thirty and two o'clock you will see a particular woman riding by on her bicycle. Since we do not know how many ride bicycles during that time she will be carrying a cricket bat and a bundle on the back rim containing a typewriter._

_Please be open to meeting her, she will make the first move. Be ready, she is amazing._

_Inside you will find a clipping of your daughter's hair. Get to know the scent. We do not want any missed connections._

_Please know we are desperate to ensure our future._

_One final thing, when you solved that mystery with NNYPD ... we were so proud. We made a clipping. If the timeline is intact, when we return to our London you should request to see the clipping, that way we know our timeline has not been altered._

_US_

* * *

**Alaya places the note in the locked box.**

**The foyer clock strikes one. She hides the locked box in the built-in, puts away NNYU clothing in a box and dresses according to their current London style.**

**Alaya runs down to the ground floor, glances up at the foyer clock, one twenty-five and sees her mothers with the tea service.**

**Alaya grabs a tea and saucer to sip while she looks out windows. She waits behind the safety of the lace curtains. '_Damn there are too my bicycles_.' Finally she see a ginger haired young girl riding past. '_Is that her_?'**

**The ginger young girl rides past 13 Paternoster Row looks into the windows. Alaya froze as they make eye contact.**

**The ginger almost collides into the gas light pole. She gain composure, talks to herself and continues onto her next destination.**

**'_That must be her. I need to be patient_.' Alaya smiles and says out loud, "O****h goddess that hair!"**

**"What is it?" Mother Jenny stands up.**

**Alaya turns around with a facial expression the mothers have not yet been exposed. "Nothing." Alaya has not spent time with them over two years, "Nothing."**

**Alaya sits down and faces the strangers. "It is good to be home." She takes a deep breath from her mouth.**

**Vastra grabs her wife's hand, "It is good to have you home." Vastra licks the air and soon her daughter's cheek. **

**Alaya freezes as the touch of her mother's tongue, "It has been very long. I have not had ..." Alaya looks down ashamed. **

**Mother Jenny, "You are not the same Alaya we saw just a few months ago. We honestly do not know how to react."**

**The three sit in silence. **

**The mothers afraid to ask questions.**

**Alaya afraid to share.**

* * *

Fiona smiling. "I can see why you didn't want me to see this. Do you think our timeline is messed up? Do you think that we met too soon is connected to meeting our girls?"

"I had time to process and in the letter it states to let you make the first move. I could see this being an issue if I made first contact. But my love, the burden was all yours."

"When you came to our door the first time ..."

"I tasted tasted April."

"So you knew all along we would be together?"

"Absolutely not." Alaya shakes her head no. Jennifer mimics her mother by shaking her head. "Think about all the discussions we have had about time, points in time ... We are not a constant. You easily could have not instigated contact. Our daughters and my sisters have reason to be concerned. "

"We will know when they return." Fiona attempts to stop April eating with little success, "Our daughters and your sisters are amazing."

"Until then, we must enjoy what is front of us. Worrying about the future keeps us from enjoying the present." Alaya picks up Jennifer, "Did you hear that? Your mother called you and your sister amazing. You do not ever need to worry about your family. Just enjoys us." Jennifer smiles and spits bubbles.

April keeps on nursing determined to grow bigger. Jennifer crawls over to sit next to April.

"Do you want to see other pictures?"

"You never have to ask, ever."

Alaya opens her locked box and shows her wife other pictures of her in college, including taking gold in track and field, and her dorm-mates late at night playing board games.

"You look happy. What made you decide not to be so isolated."

"Our daughters. I could have friends, but it would have to be for that time period of my life. I accepted that and allow myself to be social. My graduate studies was much more enjoyable than my undergraduate."

Alaya showed her wife picture after picture.

Fiona asked questions and Alaya didn't hesitate to answer directly.

Fiona smiled when Alaya volunteered more information with each new picture. She sat there listening to every word ... that is the woman from my letters.

Fiona started to blush when Alaya put away the pictures.

"Your face is flushed." Alaya puts her hand on Fiona's forehead. "Are you ill?"

Fiona shook her head no, "I can't tell you how happy you made me. Simply just taking to me, sharing with me ... I am flushed with desire."

Alaya looks to the bed as it is taken up space with the children and shifts her eyes towards her wife. "We shall take time today for each other, unless you have an itch that needs attention."

Fiona smiles and touches her wife's hand, "I can wait." Fiona grabs Jennifer and sings,

"_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_  
_How does your garden grow?_  
_With silver bells, and cockle shells,_  
_And pretty maids all in a row._"

April crawls over to participate, Alaya scoots to be next to her wife as all four enjoy the song over again and again.

"I am getting hungry. Are you ready to head down stairs?" Alaya asks in the exact same rhythm pattern.

Fiona responds with a smile, "I am."

Alaya places the children in April's bassinet together, which allows the adults to change into their clothing and move the small family towards the kitchen.

Before Alaya opens the kitchen door Fiona grabs her wife's arse and whispers in Alaya's ear, "Do not make me wait too long."


	9. Chapter 9 :: Place in the Family

Fiona parked her bicycle and worked her way up to the second floor. She is hoping to surprise her wife, as she is well rested. It was a quiet shift and she got to sleep almost five hours. She opens the door to the drawing-room to find it empty.

She goes into the kitchen and hear a soft thud above. Fiona soon find herself standing in the gymnasium watching Mother Vastra giving cricket instructions on how to wield a bat. Each child has a their own cricket bat that is covered in padding. While they sit on the matted floor.

Jennifer is standing there holding up a book for Vastra to read. "Now this is how you stand," as she double checks the book. "This line is the crease."

She stands by her wife asking softly, "How long have these cricket lessons been going on?"

Alaya pulls her wife close, "The day you went back to work."

Fiona smiles as each child is giving Vastra their undivided attention.

Alaya adds, "Once they learn cricket they will learn to use a small wooden sword in the same way."

Fiona opens her mouth to protest.

Alaya looks at her wife, grabs her hand, and whispers, "I was trained at this early age without cricket. This is their olive branch ... cricket first, criminals later. The hope is all will join the family business."

"If they choose."

"If they choose." Alaya concedes, "They must learn to protect each other, defend each other and survive. We do not know what their lives will be like after returning from NNYU. This war will be ended with another devastating war on its heels. We must train our family. You know this."

"I know." Fiona lays her head on her wife's shoulder.

Alaya pulls he wife close for comfort, "Strax puts the children to bed after this, would you like to relax down by the fire?"

"Actually I was hoping to spend quality time with you, it doesn't matter.'" Alaya smiles with blushing cheeks, "But first we must discuss something with the Mothers." Fiona hands her wife the newspaper and points to a section.

"It has begun."

After the cricket session has been completed Vastra takes away their bats and places them on hooks low on the wall. Only Jennifer protests.

"Of course the one who likes cricket the most happens to be my namesake." Mother Jenny picks up Jennifer and teases her, "Tell me it isn't so, tell me your would rather have a katana."

Jennifer laughs at the attention while grabbing her grandmother's hand..

Strax packs the girls one by one as each one is strapped into his baby carrier, "Come on lads. It is time for nutrition, a great story and then a nap."

Vastra walks over to Alaya and Fiona. "Little one, you look rested. Shall we spar later?"

"After I get a good breakfast? Also I would like to show you some cricket tips."

Vastra nods.

"After they learn to control the cricket bat I would not be opposed to their learning the ways of a Silurian Warrior like my Alaya."

Vastra offers a smile, "I welcome your cricket tips. You will have to show me how to bowl, especially spinners. My long fingers do not know if I will bowl properly."

Fiona takes mother Vastra's hand, "You have wonderful hands, " Alaya looks into Mother Vastra's eyes. "You have a wonderful heart." Without hesitation Fiona pulls Vastra into a hug.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Vastra looks to her wife for a clue.

"I am showing you appreciation."

Vastra hugs back with a smile.

During breakfast they discuss the new rationing laws. "We have supplies to last at least ten years. But we do not want our neighbors to be suspicious. I suggest we use up our rations in the most obvious way possible."

"When we pack lunches it must be made rationed food."

"I am not a fan of secrets, but I do believe our hidden food pantry should be kept between us four."

All nod.

"Not to change the subject," Fiona looks to her wife and grabs her hands, "My schedule has been confirmed for the final section of medical school."

Alaya looks to her wife and takes a deep breath, "Share with me."

"Don't look so gloom." Fiona teases.

"Each change I see less and less of you."

"Yes, the sacrifice has been a burden to you." Fiona pulls her wife close, "It has been lonely ... for both of us."

"It isn't easy."

"Starting next month, I am on call for the morgue."

"What else?"

"That is the only requirement for the next session of medical school." Fiona smiles big and proud.

"How can that be?"

"I will be, via the family business, taking over the morgue at the hospital. The administration has been instructed to ease me into the natural ebb and flow. Doctor Falkner will be slowly transitioning out. I will go for a few days a week, a meeting here and there but the rest will be on call." Fiona turns to Mother Vastra, "This is an opportunity for you to organize to fit our needs. I shall have you, Mothers, come in to evaluate the space, office needs and procedural changes."

"That is wonderful news," Alaya smiles, "What is the bad news."

"Since I am on call ..." Fiona looks to her wife with sad eyes, "I will not be at liberty to make plans. I will be required to live day by day. Sometimes I will have nothing for days and then will be busy for weeks."

"Do you have plans for the days of freedom?"

"I would ... " Fiona replies while touching her wife's arm, "What I want more than anything is to spend my time with you."

Alaya looks puzzled, "You know I work. Paperwork, research and sleuthing."

"I know, I was hoping to work with you."

"I want you to use all your skills. It would be a demotion. You would be typing, taking note basically being my secretary."

"A demotion?" Fiona shakes her head no, "Will you deny me working with my wife?" Fiona looks to the mothers, "Are you going to deny me my skills and personal investment into the family business? Do you only see me as a physician? Am I not the same person before medical school?"

Vastra looks kindly to Fiona, "We do not want you to miss out on opportunities."

"I don't mean sound harsh, but it is my choice." Fiona sits up firmly, "I don't know how long this free time will last. I do not want to sit around twiddling my thumbs. If I am going to be the family business physician I need to understand the family business. I want to see all aspects."

Alaya shakes her head no, "It is too dangerous."

Fiona doesn't know how to react. "We have a few weeks until my new session begins. Please just take my wishes under advisement. We all can discuss it later."

Fiona stands up, "You wanted to spar Mother Vastra?"

Mother Vastra nods, "Anything particular you want to practice?"

"Teach me to attack with my claymore."

Alaya stands up and pulls her wife so that she can look into Fiona's eyes, "Why?"

Fiona cups her wife's face, "It is time."

"You don't have to prove anything."

Fiona stares into her wife's face.

"If you do this, your sparing will be become more dangerous and your body will be tortured."

Fiona smiles, "Good."

"You can spar with Mother through the next few weeks." Alaya cups her wife's face, "When you start your new medical section I will be adding a routine that we will do together."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"Can I just stick with training with Mother Vastra?"

"Nope."

The next morning Fiona let out a moan. Alaya sits up, "Fiona?"

"My body. I believe my muscles are yelling at me." Fiona whispers to her wife.

Alaya giggles and kisses her wife's forehead, "My Scottish warrior. The body aches will slowly disappear, you just need to maintain your routine."

"I need to get to work." Fiona sits up and grabs the pillow to scream into so not to wake the girls.

Alaya smiles, comes around the bed and picks her wife up and takes her to the bathroom. She then pours hot water on small towels, "This will help. Where do you ache the most?"

"Thighs, lower back and shoulders."

Alaya wraps each section with warm cloth until the muscles relax. "This is a temporary fix." She shakes her head at her wife.

"What?"

"You are out of shape. Too many late nights, too many small meals and not enough sleep."

"I know. Please help me fix this."

Alaya nods yes as she wraps another hot towel around the other leg. "I always found that an enemy is a great motivator."

Shocked, "You had an enemy at NNYU?"

"No, but I did see my mothers fight terribly frighten men. I would pretend I was one fighting besides my mother. Now I have real motivation."

"What is it now?"

"I picture the weeping angels, the monks and that man who drove Mothers nuts with his ... slow ... talking."

They both burst into laughter and cover up their mouths before they wake the girls.

Fiona whispers, "That is my motivation. I get extremely angry that my life is not my own. Any moment. Anyone of us. Can be a target for the Vatican, Weeping Angels and whomever is manipulating those around me to open and close doors."

"I know." Alaya whispers back, "We will just have to wait for more to disclose itself. We need to live our lives and prepare to react."

"What is our plan if ... we must leave? My mother said we need an exit strategy."

"We keep to the plan. If we need react sooner ... we will figure something out."

Fiona places her forehead on her wife's, "Together."

"Together." Alaya slinks her tongue around her wife's neck and back into her mouth. 'I taste love and concern'.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"I feel the same way. I was just checking."

Alaya sees her wife off and returns to her room in an attempt to get sleep before the girls wake.

The next weeks Fiona body adjusts slowly. The first day of her new session being on call for the morgue, exclusively. Fiona allows her body to wake naturally. As soon as she grabs her eyeglasses she sees her wife in an unusual outfit.

Alaya whispers, "Ready?"

Fiona sits up whispering, "Ready for what? What are you wearing?"

"This is my track uniform. You can wear my old one." Alaya quietly opens a large foot locker and pulls out a similar outfit and shoes with laces. "These should fit you." She holds up the shoes, "I was not very tall when I started NNYU. These should be your size. They are called sneakers."

Alaya helps her wife get changed.

"What is this?"

"It is a sports bra, it will keep your breast contained."

"Contained?"

"Why would you have this? Your chest is ... well not like mine." Fiona asks as her wife zips up her thin coat.

"It doesn't matter." Alaya smiles as she steps back looking at her wife in such a post modern attire.

"My love, you have a woman's ... sports brassiere," Fiona grabs her chest and whispers louder, "Where did you get this?"

Alaya pulls her wife, by the hand, down the stairs and out of the house. "OK. let us first stretch."

"It isn't dawn." Fiona looks around.

"If we do it early enough I won't need to turn on my perception device until it is necessary."

Fiona and Alaya stretch their legs and back similar to the preparations they make before sparing.

"Now, lets begin slowly." Alaya grabs her wife and starts to walk at a faster pace. "Concentrate on putting each step heel first and then toe. Heel, toe. Heel, toe."

"Is this it?"

"Yes, this is it."

"It is called running."

"I know what it is. Don't get cheeky." Fiona pushes her wife. "Is this all we do?"

"No. We take it slow and then we get faster." Alaya continues her pace, "We then race other people."

"You excelled at this?"

"I was good."

"You will be good again."

"Well I will not be able to race again, officially. Women will not be allowed to participate in sporting events for a very long time."

"But, we can alter our gender by simply adjusting the perception devices."

"True." Alaya stops. Fiona stutters a few steps and looks back at her wife. "This is pure me. Not my mothers influence, not expected because of my Silurian blood nor is it something expected in 'our London' ... It me." Alaya pounds her heart softly, "I will not hide this part of me."

Fiona pulls her wife close and wraps her arms around without worrying being in public. She pulls back and looks into her wife's dark brown eyes, "I hear you, Alaya. Come, how long do we do this running bit?"

Fiona take off fast.

Alaya catches up and slows her wife down. "It is not a speed challenge alone. It is distance, stamina and speed. Slow to a jog."

"We are going to do morning jogs?" Fiona asks

"At first." Alaya making sure they keep a nice pace, "My legs are longer than yours. We must keep our pace calm and in a rhythm. Heel, toe. Soon the whole world will disappear. Everything will go silent. You will just hear your heartbeat and all the troubles of melt. When I used to run at NNYU I would picture London."

"Anything in particular?"

"I couldn't taste New New York. Turn right here. We jog towards Berkeley Square." Alaya points towards the west, "The only time I allowed myself to taste a scent is when I would unseal something from home or an extreme circumstance."

"What would be an extreme circumstance?"

"If I lost something. It was pure torture. My mouth was flooded with smells that would make my brain vomit. I didn't have the brains to eat a citrus fruit like you taught me. I would just isolate myself in my room and drink tea until the horrible stench dissipated."

As they arrive Berkeley Square Alaya switches on her perception device, '_A Bobbie is nearby_'.

Fiona looks around and doesn't see anyone.

They come to the far end of Berkeley Square there is a uniformed female. "You have such a talent." Fiona shifts her eyes to see her disguised wife, "I unable to see, are you blushing?"

"Yes, Fiona. I am blushing."

"Good."

The jog once around Berkeley Square and work their way back home.

"We do one final stretch to keep our muscles tuned."

"That's it?" Fiona looks at her wife as she bends over to touch her toes.

"That my dear was just one mile. We will add one mile each month." Alaya looks at her wife with a shocked expression, "Close your mouth Fiona. You will be surprised how much you will come to enjoy how you feel after running." '_Running produces beta-endorphins_.' Alaya smiles to her wife, '_It will not be discovered until later. These are things you aren't supposed to know. The endorphins produce grand side effects_.' "You'll see."

Fiona grabs her wife hand, pulls her into the privacy of their home and turns off the perception device. "Oh, I love it already. Being with you, only you, is always a gift."

"Mothers are up. Our day has begun." Alaya kisses her wife. "We must spar."

Alaya leads her wife to the third floor gymnasium. Her arse is pinched. Alaya turns around and looks to her wife and smiles.

"I want to change into my cricket outfit for sparing. Besides I still want to know where you got this ..." Fiona snaps the band on her shoulder, "... brassiere."

"Oh?" Alaya starts to run, "You will have to catch me." She leaps steps and disappears to the upper floors.

Fiona changes into her cricket outfit and enters the gymnasium to see the mothers and Alaya waiting.

"Did you enjoy the running?" Mother Vastra asks.

"I found it informative."

"Informative?"

During sparing Alaya talks about the science and process of running.

During breakfast the upstairs phone rings, Fiona dashes up and returns to the kitchen in work clothes. "I am sorry, I must be going." She leans over and kisses her wife goodbye.

She walks downstairs, all the way to the front door, she feels a cool touch. She turns expecting to see her wife but instead finds her Mother Vastra.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Vastra pulls Fiona into a tight hug, "You are essential to our lives. When you come home later, let's put a plan in action." She lets go of Fiona. "One more thing little one." Vastra beds down looks into Fiona's eyes, "You have given us an unexpected gift. We know you have come into our lives a little early, but you came the right time … our Alaya has found her voice because of you."

Fiona smiles, "Alaya is amazing. You should go running with her sometime. I better go." Fiona opens the door to leave, "Mother Vastra, I desire to find my voice in your family business."


	10. Chapter 10 :: Family Fued

Alaya and Fiona walk up the stairs together sweating, "How many was that?"

"That was five miles. How do you feel?"

Fiona pulls her wife back from walking up to the second landing, "I like this feeling." Fiona pushes her wife against the wall.

"I told you."

Alaya slinks her tongue around her shoulder, down around her waist and hugs her before reverting her organ to her mouth. She tastes lust, love and apprehensiveness. Alaya responds the latter, "Let's go to our room."

"The children are sleeping."

"Here?"

"I can't believe I am asking this," Fiona blushes, "Please be quick."

Alaya, "As you wish."

Alaya begins to take her tongue and works quickly between her wife's legs. She find her wife's heat and begins to touch her aggressively.

"There you are boy! The lad needs feeding and you have no spare bottles." Strax is leaning over the banister looking down.

Fiona looks up while hiding her wife's head from view. "I shall be ... up in a ... m ... m ... moment."

"Good."

Strax exits from view.

Fiona watches her wife's scales flex open and close. She kisses and licks the crown opening and takes in the thick scent filling the landing. She allows herself the moments of blissfulness as she almost faints in her wife's arms. "My love, thank you."

Alaya picks up her wife and carries her into their bedroom. "Pleased get changed, we have a sparing appointment soon. I shall return shortly with our hungry girls."

Fiona changes her clothes and has left her shirt unbuttoned.

"I do believe that we need to ween off your mother's kitchen." Alaya tells her daughters as she enters their bedroom.

"They are still young. I was not weaned until I was almost two years old."

"Your daughters almost have their first full set of teeth and it is time to move towards solid food."

"That can't be!" Fiona takes Jennifer, places her on the bed and examines her mouth, "They are growing teeth!" She grabs April and examines her mouth, "Oh my goodness. You will have to eat like big girls. Do you mind?"

April and Jennifer enjoy when their mothers talk to them like adults.

The phone rings and Fiona quickly answer, "Good Morning Flint-Saint Clair. Yes. Oh. That is just fine. When? I shall be there in two hours." She hangs up and looks to Alaya, "There is a meeting at eleven. It seems like they want me taking over the morgue sooner."

"That is good new," Alaya comes over to giver her wife a congratulatory hug.

The phone rings on the ground floor. Alaya leaps out of the room and giggles to her wife, "I wonder who that could be?"

Fiona looks at her two girls sitting waiting on the bed. "Are you two still here?" Fiona buttons up her shirt April makes the sign 'more' and 'please'. "This ..." Fiona points to her breasts, "Cafe has been closed to both of you. What would like for your first meal?"

April makes the sign 'more', 'please' and begins to cry.

Alaya returns to witness the minor tantrum.

"I am so sorry," Fiona turns to her wife. "What was your first meal?"

Jennifer begins to cry in solidarity.

"Not you too." Alaya pulls her wife close, "I think we better feed them quickly."

Each takes a girl, go to the kitchen and begin to make a small meal for them to eat.

"What do they want?" Fiona asks Alaya and then the girls. "What do you want to eat?"

April and Jennifer make no gesture or offer any response to the question. They just sit there watching their mothers finding a solution.

"I am just going to make them a Scottish breakfast. They can sample." Fiona says out of desperation.

Alaya comes over to assist, "It might be best to keep some items raw. They might have a more Silurian taste buds."

Fiona jerks her head to her wife with hopeless eyes, "They might not eat Scottish food?"

"Just a small bit raw. We will only feed them if they reject your cooking." Alaya cups her wife face, "Be brave, please. Remember they are not full human."

Fiona nods her head and prepares the small breakfast.

Alaya holds the girls near her mother to allow them to watch what is being prepared. "I believe they are anxious to try what you are making or at least find all this very peculiar."

"If they like this we will have to train Strax to make them breakfast."

Fiona places the food items on three plates and helps Alaya place the girls in their individual high chairs.

Fiona and Alaya cool each piece and place them on the food tray in front of each one.

"This is an egg."

Jennifer bends down to smell it while April watches her sister waiting for her reaction.

Alaya smiles, "You girls have to develop your own tastes." Alaya puts the girls back to back. "Now ... no communications either. I will hear. Try the eggs."

Jennifer bends down again to smell the yellow glob in front of her.

April doesn't hesitate and attempts to place it in her mouth. Fiona scoops it up with a spoon, "Open wide".

April looks at her trying to figure out what her mother demands of her.

"Open wide." This time Fiona opens her mouth as if she was yawning.

April opens her mouth and Fiona scoops in the eggs.

"Now chew." Fiona makes the motion with her mouth.

April follows the orders and is proud of the attention.

"Swallow." Fiona pretends with an exaggerated gulping sound.

April swallows and signs 'more'.

"How are you doing over there with Jennifer?"

"She is still at the smelling stage."

"Maybe she needs to see her sister being brave."

The rotate the girls back side by side.

Jennifer notices April eating instantly mimics her sister and opens her mouth to be fed.

"Now this is a banger."

April bites it and spits it out immediately.

"This is a mushroom."

April bites it and signs 'more'.

Jennifer stars at her sister and opens her mouth. Alaya pops in a bit of a banger. Alaya's chews and barely swallowed to open her mouth again. This time Alaya pops in a mushroom and Jennifer reacts instantly with faster chewing action while signing 'please, more'.

"We shall order more mushrooms."

"April isn't fond of the protein."

Alaya takes a bit of uncooked sausage and places it on April's food tray next to a full cook bit.

Fiona and Alaya sit back and watch.

April looks at her choices. She slinks her tongue out and plays with her food. She takes the raw piece and pulls it into her mouth. She frowns a bit and then does the same with the fully cooked bit. She starts to cry and lets both fall out of her mouth.

Fiona takes a full mushroom and pops it over the quivering tongue.

April chews and gains composure.

"Mother Vastra isn't going to believe this."

"What am I not going to believe?" Mother Vastra enters the kitchen behind Mother Jenny.

Mother Jenny raises and eyebrow getting an overview of the situation. She sees the discarded pieces of meat. "I believe April is a vegetarian."

"Impossible, she is Silurian." Mother Vastra analyzes the food. "You are just not feeding her the correct foods." Vastra and Jenny go about creating a very unique Silurian breakfast all in tiny bite sizes. Mother Vastra place a plate in front of April and Jennifer.

Now all four adults watch with enthusiasm.

April takes a bite of the first raw meat and spits it out. Jennifer scatters the food and shakes her head.

Alaya gives Jennifer and April a grilled mushroom. Both sign 'more' with smiles on their faces.

Vastra with an irritated voice, "Jenny dear get the girls seat ready."

Jenny, "Oh dear. This is not good."

Vastra leaves and returns with Odea in her arm with Strax following behind with Mirum. She places Odea in her chair. Jenny sets Mirum in her chair.

Vastra puts the Silurian meal on both Mirum and Odea's tray. Mirum immediately takes her pink human tongue and licks her lips and using her weak motor skills pick up a bit of raw meat and does her best to place it in her mouth. She chews with her tiny two front human teeth and doing her best to press the food into mush with her gums. She smiles signs, 'more, please'.

Odea watches her sister eat and displays an open mouth for her Mother Vastra.

Mother Vastra smiles and places a bit of raw meat just outside her mouth. Odea slinks out her tongue and wraps it around Mother Vastra's finger and touches the raw meet with the tip of her tongue. Instantly Odea unwraps and her tongue retreats.

"That is just fine. Try this." Vastra takes the cooked sausage and holds it out in front of her face. Odea slinks out her tongue cautiously. "Odea, you just need to taste. If you don't like it, we try something else. We are attempting to find out more about you."

Odea wraps her tongue around Vastra's thumb, curls the tip and touches the cooked banger as if it was hot. She looks into her mother's eyes.

"If you want, go ahead and try." Vastra smiles tenderly.

Odea unwraps her tongue from Vastra's thumb and wraps it around the sausage and pulls it back into her mouth.

Vastra watches carefully as Jenny comes to her side, "I believe she approves."

Odea chews slowly and she smiles at all the attention she is receiving.

"Did you like that?"

Odea smiles offers an off balanced nod and opens her mouth. Vastra holds out another piece so that the little child can learn to use her tongue. Odea grabs the meat carefully as she pulls it into her mouth and chews.

Vastra looks to Strax, "Do you mind finish feeding the boys so we can begin our daily routines?"

"Yes Madame." Strax begins to prepare bottles.

"No, Strax, they are weened and shall have solid foods. Please record what foods they eat and dislike. I expect that to be in your monthly report to Fiona."

"Yes, Madame."

The four women head up to the gymnasium. Vastra remarks from the rear, "You two had me worried. My children vegetarians? That would quite interesting."

Alaya turns around, on the steps and looks down at her mother, "It seems that your granddaughter April might be a vegetarian."

Vastra pushes up the stairs past her daughter into the gymnasium, "Yes, I know."

Alaya follows her mother to the padded area, "Is that bad?"

"No, I just said it 'would be quite interesting.' Nothing more."

"Why would it be interesting?"

Vastra turns around, "We have to figure out a protein diet for her body."

"Oh."

"What did you think I said?"

"Nothing." Alaya humbly prepares herself for the morning exercise by removing the track suit, sneakers and undergarments.

Vastra looks to her wife, "Was I insensitive, dear?"

Jenny ponders for a bit, "I believe that interesting could be taken as a negative."

Vastra nods at Jenny, who is taking off her house robe relieving her usual workout attire. "Alaya dear, when I use the word interesting it is never a negative. Your diet is a hybrid between a Silurian and ... well a" Vastra points towards Fiona, who is changing from the track uniform, "Scottish human."

"I see, that is interesting."

Vastra licks her daughter's cheek, "You are just as curious as I am. It will be a fun venture."

Alaya allows her mother's Silurian touch. "It already has."


	11. Chapter 11 :: Just Stop

"Alaya!" Fiona starts flapping between her books, notes and folders.

"What is wrong?" Looking up from the floor playing with her girls.

"I can't." Fiona plops her head down on the desk.

"What can't you do?" Alaya gets up off the floor and puts Jennifer on her shoulders while walking April over to Fiona. "How can we help?"

"My brain isn't allowing one more fact inside." Fiona looks to her wife almost in tears, "My mind has just barred me from making any adjustments."

"You have been studying for seven days straight without any break, playing with the family, enjoying your wife or a morning run. What do you think would happen? Your body is protesting this pace."

Fiona adjusts her glasses and wipes her eyes. April puts her hands out to her mother Fiona.

Fiona picks up the little girl and instantly April slinks out her tongue to taste the wet substance streaming from her mother's face. She brings the tongue back into her mouth to offer a sour expression.

"What do you suggest?" Fiona asks her wife.

Alaya shrugs her shoulders, "Obviously. Stop." Jennifer giggles at the quick movement.

Fiona lowers her brow.

"Before you get your Scottish dander up ... hear me out. You have studied before we have met. I have only known you to study. The only time you have not a textbook or notes in your hand was when were on our honeymoon and in York." Alaya cups her wife's face, "What have you not studied? Is there something you have not read? Something you put aside to return later?"

Fiona shakes her head no. April laughs as her mother's hair flies around. Fiona shakes her head no with deliberate action. April laughs louder.

Alaya copies Fiona and Jennifer allows herself to giggle as the scales tickle her stomach.

Fiona smiles as she looks to Jennifer and back at her wife, "She has your giggle."

As the mothers move back and forth they continue with the serious conversation. "Fiona, what can I do?"

"Nothing." Fiona smiles, "I believe I have given my best."

"My dear Fiona, if you believe that there is something to learn, learn. If not, please listen to your body."

She hands back April, "Give me five minutes." Fiona grabs all her stuff and leaves the room.

Alaya returns to playing with her daughters. "What is your mother going to do?"

Fiona opens the door to the office and she is wearing trousers, casual button down shirt and her mane of hair is free flowing. "When I passed the drawing room it sounded jovial."

Alaya jumps up excited, grabs her daughters and follows her wife, "Let us have some fun with Mother Fiona. We have waited patiently."

"I am sorry, have you felt neglected?" Fiona asks her wife as she kisses her on the lips. "This is the end of late night studying, end of isolation behind books and more about living our life."

"How will you manage?" Alaya teases her wife.

"Oh?" Fiona picks up April and puts her on her shoulders. April smiles as she grabs the messy red hair on her mother's head.

Alaya opens the door to the drawing-room, "Can we join the fun?" She ducks to make sure Jennifer doesn't hit her head on the door frame. Alaya jolts up as soon as she passes the lintel, someone has pinched her arse.

Fiona passes her wife with April holding on tight to the red mane, "I will manage just fine, don't you worry Mrs Flint-Saint Clair."

"I remember spending many nights, in this room, listening to music and laughing at a recording." Fiona shares with her family. "Mind you, My mother April has always had a wonderful sense of humor." April de-tangles her hands from Fiona's hair and joins her companions.

"Your mother said you found enjoyment in just about everything in sight." Mother Jenny added, "But you always laughed hardest at playing with a potato."

"Potatoes are funny looking." Fiona replies while squinting her eyes with a smile. "They never roll in a straight line."

The door open, "Will there be anything else Sirs? If not, I shall head to the pub for a few pints."

All the girls starts laughing and clapping their hands at Strax.

Mother Vastra quickly responds, "Commander Strax, Have a good evening."

Strax bows, waves at the children and closes the door.

"I guess everyone finds a potato fun." Mother Jenny rolls her eyes.

The drawing-room floods with mature laughter from four female adults. Not far behind the sound of four children burst into the air. The combination of Silurian and human sounds fills the air with warmth it inspires Mother Vastra to pull her wife close.

Fiona pets her wife's crown in casual affection and leans into her wife's shoulder.

Alaya and Vastra smile at each other secretly knowing that this is a moment they will return to in their dreams.


	12. Chapter 12 :: Test Me Again

Miss Shaw takes from the postwoman a large stack of mail, "Have a good day Mary."

"You too." The postwoman waves and exits 15 Savile Row.

Miss Shaw turns around and is not surprised to find an anxious Fiona. "Good Morning Fiona, allow me to go through this quickly."

Fiona's nods yes, "Please."

Miss Shaw lets out a loud cough. within seconds Miss Gardner is by Miss Shaw's side helping with the mail.

The two organize the mail into four piles: Saint Clair Tailor , Vastra Investigations, V.F. Research, Flint and Flint-Saint Clair. She hands Fiona the final pile.

Fiona quickly flips through each one, "Nothing. Thank you Miss Shaw." Fiona takes the small pile and returns to the residential floors with very little enthusiasm.

Miss Shaw stands up, gathers up the three remaining piles and begins her deliveries. Saint Clair Tailor goes to her Allie. Vastra Investigations and V.F. Research is on the first floor. Miss Shaw enters the first floor office to the right and places the large stack in the empty 'in' box.

Vastra looks from behind a large mobile cork board. Jenny looks up from her notes.

"Nothing has been received." Miss Shaw responds to their usual query.

"Thank you Miss Shaw." Jenny replies.

Miss Shaw leaves the office and heads directly across the hall to another office. She places the new mail on the designated shelf.

"I have not heard a twirp from my Fiona. I assume the results have not arrived." Alaya looks up from her notes and putting down her pen.

"No, she is frustrated."

"I do not blame her one bit. It has been over two weeks since she completed her interview and examinations." Alaya sits back in the chair, "Do you think I should call Louisa?"

Miss Shaw pulls out a small notebook, turns around Alaya's desk phone and dials. "Yes, this is Miss Shaw of V.F. Research. May I speak with Doctor Anderson. Yes. One moment please." She has the phone to Alaya.

"Louisa, this is Alaya. I am sorry to bother you. I will be brief. Fiona has not ... oh. That is absolutely ridiculous. Yes. Yes. I will tell her. Thank you."

Alaya hangs up the phone, "Where is Fiona?"

Miss Shaw slowly exits the office, "I do not know. My apologies, I must return to the front desk. I hope all goes well."

Alaya waits for Miss Shaw to return to the ground floor and licks the air. She stands up and follows the scent. She finds her wife in the gymnasium practicing with her claymore. She licks the air to taste frustration, insecurity and something more ... she licks again. Alaya goes to the shelf and pulls her katana off the rack. She faces her wife and attacks.

Fiona defends and then swings a counter attack.

"Good job." Alaya defends and thrusts a low attack.

"Is that so hard?" Fiona asks as she swings her claymore down to guard low and forces Alaya's blade upward.

It leaves an opening as Fiona flak middle right.

"What's so hard?" Alaya moves left and pushes the blade down as she attacks high.

Fiona is caught off guard. She raises the claymore above her head, balance down on one knee and pushes the blade to the right. Once free she quickly resets her footing. "To let me know how I did. Why is taking them so long?"

"You always lose your footing when moving from low to high. Be prepared, taller enemies will attack down." Alaya resets her footing.

Fiona nods.

"You have the advantage. You can turn inside and onslaught low-level." Alaya steps back and prepares to have the claymore full weight come down upon her from Scottish rage. "I called Louisa to find out any information."

Fiona raises her blade. "What did she say?"

"You are being investigated."

Fiona drops her blade, "Why?"

Alaya does not shift her position. "Because it was near perfect."

"So."

"No one, has ever received such a high score."

Fiona places her blade into it's sheath, "How do they investigate?"

"They will be talking to employees, checking pre-medical training, transcripts, professors and your supervisor."

"Will they be investigating us?"

"Louisa made no mention of family being questioned."

"We need to inform your mothers."

"I agree." Alaya kisses her wife, "Wait here. It would not hurt to practice low to high defenses. Being on one knee might be good for cricket, but it will not withstand a blow from a Silurian or similar enemies."

Fiona nods, pulls out her claymore and takes her stance.

Alaya returns after about an hour with her mothers. "I am sorry we have been long, but we needed to contact Louisa and find out more ..."

Fiona has been diligently practicing with her claymore. She looks to her wife, "Do you have news?" There is sweat running down her chest to the point her white button-down cricket shirt is almost translucent. Mother Jenny turns around to give Fiona privacy. "Mother Jenny, I have been naked before you. This ..." Fiona looks down at her wet body, "Is for my family. Do not turn away, I am not ashamed." She turns her attention to Mother Vastra, "My springy red hair is safely concealed."

Vastra lets out a hearty laugh.

Mother Jenny turns back around, "I was only thinking of you."

"I know. I thank you. " She reaches out to her wife, "What have you found out?"

"They will not investigate family or staff, only your education. You will have an oral exam tomorrow morning starting at seven."

"Please, I am in no mood for teasing."

"There is no lie in my words. You will have to face an oral exam by qualified members of the Royal College."

Fiona sheaths her claymore and places it back on the wall. She stands there staring.

"Do you need any assistance in preparing?" Vastra asks with concern.

"What time is it?" Fiona whispers to the wall.

"It is nine."

Alaya tongue licks the air, "I know you are scared, worried and there is something else."

Fiona turns around and looks into her wife's eyes, "What?"

"I felt this from you before. It terrifies me to think that you would even feel those things again."

Fiona chest is heaving up and down.

Alaya faces her wife, "Do not give up now. Stay your course."

Fiona tears up.

"There is war outside these walls," Alaya points to the open window. "We can not run, not with our family."

Fiona nods and whispers, "I feel lost in my insecurities and it makes me angry. I am fighting myself."

Alaya smiles. "Keep fighting."

"Why are you smiling?"

Alaya turns to her mothers, "I know you want to hide, to protect your family, fight, retreat, yell and turn yourself invisible. All those emotions wrapped up in your Scottish warrior brain. You here, not running."

"I could not leave without my family." Fiona smiles, "My family is more important than my career and my education. Mother Vastra," Fiona grabs her wife's hand and looks at Vastra, "Do you have time to quiz me? I shall attempt cramming again."

"No dear, you rest. Enjoy your family, go to the museum, cinema ... anything other than medical hoopla. Today you worry about nothing." Mother Vastra advises firmly. "You will pass tomorrow and you will shock them with your knowledge."

"What happens after the oral examination?" Mother Jenny inquires.

"I will take a holiday."

"Where?"

"It is not safe to travel too far, but I was thinking about a family holiday north. I need a retreat."

Alaya hugs her wife, "Grand idea. May I plan the holiday?"

"Yes, please. I do not think I want to make another decision until this examination is over." Fiona looks to the Mothers, "I would like to request you joining us. It would not be the same without the whole family. What do we do about Strax?"

"Strax could use a break from us. I will let him know as soon as possible. I am sure he could use a little time for himself." Mother Jenny jest , "Whatever he considers fun, who knows."

The next morning Fiona gets out of bed, changes, kisses her wife's forehead and heads down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She decides to retreat into the drawing-room and glance over her notes. She sits down, takes a sip and begins to read. One page after another.

She jumps as the door flings open Alaya yelling, "Fiona ... you ... it is six-thirty! What are you doing here?"

Fiona stands and runs, "I am getting changed."

"I am getting the car. I will drive you."

"I am so sorry."

Within twenty minutes Fiona leaps from the car on to the campus. Alaya yells at her, "Call me when you are done!"

Fiona waves and continues to run.

Alaya tilts her head, "She is running well, good form." She drives home and waits.

Fiona stops at door 231, fixes her glasses and checks her clothing. She enters the room and sees a long table with five physicians sitting facing a single chair. She immediately sits down in the chair.

"You are late." Doctor Louisa Anderson remarks.

"I am truly sorry. I began to look over my notes and found myself lost in learning."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"My examination results were above average?"

Three of the physicians mumbled something.

Fiona complains to herself, '_If I only had Silurian hearing_.'

"Doctor Flint-Saint Clair you have received a perfect score." Medical Director Doctor Louisa Aldrich-Blake Quickly corrects Fiona.

Fiona sites up proudly and smiles.

"It is quite suspicious." Remarks Doctor Poynter.

"Why?"

"It is not the first time you have had a perfect score."

"That is correct."

"How do you account for your test results."

"I study."

"Everyone studies."

Fiona yells to herself, '_not everyone studies_'. She looks to window, "Am I being accused of something?"

"That is what we are here to conclude."

Fiona sits up taller, "Ask me anything that was on the test, not on the test or have me describe in detail any medical procedure."

So it began. For the next five hours Fiona was hammered with questions. Louisa and Mary didn't hold back they came at Fiona with fireball of questions. Fiona responded with accurate and complete answers; she was not giving up. She stood to stretch as she described the process of replacing a face that has been melted. She became tired and her Scottish accent slipped when explaining the procedure for an arm amputation. She thought of her own family when discussing the various birth options. Remembering Brussels when describing causes of death and body failures. The questions kept coming. Fiona answered them all, even when the questions had nothing to do with medicine, even the ones that bordered on intimate.

"Does the counsel have any more questions or concerns?" asks Doctor Louisa Anderson.

The council all respond in the negative.

"That is all Doctor Flint-Saint Clair."

Fiona remained seated.

"You may excuse yourself."

Fiona remained seated, "Are you going to discuss my qualifications as a Doctor?"

"Of course."

Fiona adjusted herself and let the council know through her body language that she isn't moving.

"Why are you being obstinate?" ask Medical Director Doctor Louisa Aldrich-Blake

"I have taken two examinations and undergone two interviews while my, so called equals, only had to take part once. I can see why a perfect score would bring about concern. You have all gone through the same trials, study habits, sacrifices and late night cram sessions. From my responses today you know I did not merely study I took the information like a hungry child for knowledge. The combination of training, education and my personal dedication is reason for my exam's result. My score is not a reflection of my own skills of learning but that of my education."

Fiona takes a breath.

"If I failed to qualify by my first exam, my first interview, today's oral test and interview ... I will go home knowing I have done my best. But," Fiona stands with authority, "I shall not wait one moment longer. I have a career to begin and my life to live. So, please talk among yourselves. I shall not turn my back and have my career go down blindfolded. I want no doubts, no questions or what-ifs hanging over my deathbed. I will wait for your decision."

Fiona sits and waits.

The drawing-room is full of laughter as the four girls play with various toys. Alaya is sitting on the floor assisting whenever needed.

The phone rings. Mother Jenny answers, "Yes? Yes. Of course. Thank you Tori". As she hangs up, "Louisa and Lou are downstairs. They are coming up directly."

Alaya continues as she plays with the girls, "You Auntie Louisa and Auntie Lou are here. They are here to discuss something important with your Mothers. So be on your best behavior."

They all nod.

"What news of my Fiona?" Asks Alaya getting up off the floor.

"She isn't home yet?" Lou responds with her own question.

Alaya turns her back to Louisa and Lou to lick he air for a moment, "No she isn't home. When was her reexamination completed?"

"An hour ago."

Mother Jenny exits the drawing-room and reappears with Strax. "Take the children to their playroom and tell them a story. Please."

They wait until the last child is removed as they all do their best to smile and keep positive thoughts.

"An hour ago? You are telling me that she was there from seven in the morning through four in the evening?" Alaya looks to Louisa and Lou for an explanation.

"She could have left at noon and wait for a decision. Fiona became stubborn obstinate and she remained until her future is settled."

"Is it settled?"

"Yes, she has met all the qualifications."

"That is good news."

"What is the problem?"

"They believe I cheated and I am a freak." Everyone turns to the door to see Fiona standing there with an unopened bottle of her Favorite whiskey.

"That is not what the council said, you are being over dramatic." Louisa scoffed.

"_Not humanly possible_. _Had to have assistance_. _I am a lusus naturae."_ Fiona looks to her wife with anger and tears, "Am I wrong? Did I misquote?"

Alaya looks to Lou and Louisa, "They did say those things. They also complimented you."

"Ha!" Fiona tries to open the bottle but has difficulty due to her shaking hands. "I walk in there ..." Alaya comes to her aid, "I walk in there and it was an inquisition. Hours of medical questions, moral questions ... even my fidelity. What does my fidelity have to do with anything?"

"Yes there were quiet a few inappropriate questions. They were trying to understand how ... you ... a woman have a perfect score."

"A perfect score?" Alaya pops open the whiskey, "Truly?"

Fiona nods and whispers, "I did my best."

"It is done. There is nothing more to prove. Nothing." Louisa looks to Vastra and Jenny. "She is official under the Queen's approval."

Fiona sits down holding a full glass of whiskey. "Why do I feel like I lost?"

"Because you have lost." Louisa responds with little comfort.

Vastra pulling her wife close as she can feel Jenny becoming defensive and tense.

"Clarify, please." Fiona begs for an explanation.

"You have allowed those men to get inside your head. That brain of yours now has their lousy, unfounded, opinions based purely on jealousy. There is not one woman in this room unscathed by the immaturity through demoralizing and personal attacks. My dear, you shall face similar prejudices. Your girls will face their own. There is nothing you can do to stop theses barbaric daggers. You are better than this."

"I am." Fiona gulps her whiskey and stands. "I am."

"What are your plans?" Lou asks.

"I am going on a month holiday, with my family." Fiona goes over to the desk and pulls out four sealed envelopes. She hands one to Louisa, Lou, Alaya and one to Vastra. "These are my letters of intent, please read them over and set up a time to talk." She turns to her wife, 'Where are we going?"


	13. Chapter 13 :: Breathe

Alaya drives with Vastra navigating as they travel two days to an isolated cabin, with a private beach, in Ullapool. Fiona gets out of the car, runs to the ocean and takes breath.

Alaya watches her wife as she unpacks the Fiat Zero. She brings in the girls, food, luggage and books. She then goes over to her wife who is has unbuttoned her blouse to feel the warm breeze on her skin. "Aye it is beautiful my Silurian warrior," Fiona kisses Alaya. "This is beautiful."

"This is home for a month," Alaya pulls her wife inside the house. "We need to unpack and take care of our family. Let us introduce our family to Scotland."

For an entire month there is no war, no stress, no phone calls, no Scotland Yard and no enemies.

Every morning Fiona and Alaya would take a run down the privates roads, up hills and along the beaches. After which the two prepare breakfast which include a full Scottish serving, a vegetarian dish and a Silurian platter.

One of their great discoveries was a tea shop with confectioneries. Since the family packed their own supply of food the girls were spoiled with a small piece of candy each night. Jenny, Alaya and Fiona worked with those with Silurian tongues to practice control and finding scents.

Vastra wanted to work with Mirum. "Just because you do not have a Silurian tongue doesn't mean you do not have a gift. You have two important organs to help you discover scents. Your nose." Vastra would tap Mirum's nose with the piece of peppermint. "Can you smell this?"

Mirum nostrils flared and her eyes widen.

"Now let out your tongue a bit." Vastra asked as the little pink tongue poked out and the peppermint glazed over the tip. She watched as the tongue went back in Mirum's mouth with a smile. "Again."

Mirum would sniff and lick four more time.

Vastra pinches Mirum nose close, "Now put out your tongue."

Mirum pink tongue comes out, the peppermint glazed and the tongue returns. Mirum scowls. "Yes, there isn't the same flavor. You must use both."

Mirum shakes her nose free. She leans over and smells the peppermint candy on her own and then licks.

"Once more." Mirum sniffs and licks. "Now just sniff and open your mouth." Vastra pops the whole peppermint candy into Mirum's mouth. "Enjoy Mirum. You did good my Silurian Warrior."

Mirum takes a deep breath in, grabs Vastra's hand and smiles while attempting to take in the candy's flavor.

Fiona watched Vastra's tenderness with Mirum. She leans over to her wife, "Was she the same with you?"

Alaya responds with a blushing smile, "Why do you think I was homesick and wanted to be by their side. My mothers are wonderful."

Fiona looked at her family with new insight. For the first time she thought about what it would be like when her human body would no longer support life; she saw the future grand for her legacy. She got a little teary and Jennifer noticed.

Jennifer slinks out her tongue and wipes the salty tear and twirls around her mother hand ignoring the candy. "My sweet Jennifer, those are tears of happiness. You have nothing to worry. Look at your Mother and Grand Mama Vastra. They are two Silurians that will look after you for a very long time."

The warm sun came out every morning, as if the great Silurian demanded its presence. The family took advantage by completing all their exercises, sparing and cricket lessons on the grassy knoll overlooking the sea.

The days were filled with nothing and everything.

Down at the beach Odea would quickly run into the seas to cool off her body. She would show signs of frustration as the tiny waves and current were stronger than her legs would support. It would always knock her down. She would spit out the salty water, stand and face the sea with such bravery. She clamped her toes into the sand and braced herself as another wave came, she did not fall. As she turned around boasting her triumphal moment against nature a larger wave began to swell.

"Odea behind you!" Jenny runs towards her daughter and panics as the wave covers her daughter like a quilt over a bed. The wave pounded down and quickly went back to sea.

What remained clenching the sand was a young child rising, smiling. Odea has had enough for the day as she allows Jenny to take her into her arms, "You took on the sea and remained with me. I am glad Odea." Odea falls asleep in her mother's arms for the first time as the sea has cooled her body enough to feel her mother's human warmth.

"Maybe living by the sea wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all." Jenny looks down at her Odea. She looks back at Vastra who is standing with a puffed out chest, hands at her hips with Mirum on her shoulders and a smile on her face as if she has witnessed a great battle.

The evenings were calm and warm.

After dinner they family would retreat into the conservatory overlooking the sea. It was time to give the girls their last bit of play-time before heading to bed.

Alaya would place a more logs on the fire and then sit back with her wife reading a book aloud to everyone to the room. It was wonderful for everyone.

Fiona was pleased because it was not about medical information.

Alaya was pleased because it was not another report to read from Scotland Yard.

Vastra and Jenny were pleased because it was entertaining, the Scottish accent was enjoyable and the subject of the book was never about cricket.

Jennifer would crawl over to her mothers seat and stand to listen to every word. She would watch as her mother Fiona moves her finger along each line across the page as if there was magic transferring the letters of the page to her mother's mouth. She would get excited as the page was turned to continue the story.

One evening Jennifer didn't stand. She crawled over and sat patiently. When Fiona looked down Jennifer smiled and outstretched her arms to be held.

Alaya reaches down to pick her daughter up. Jennifer retracts her arms.

Fiona passes the book to Alaya to continue to read and leans down to pick up her daughter, Jennifer retracts her arms.

"I believe she want to be with the one who holds the book." Vastra offers her insight.

Fiona takes back _The Si-Fan Mysteries_ from Alaya's lap and reaches out for Jennifer. This time Jennifer doesn't hesitate and wants to be pulled closed to the 'holder of books'.

Fiona places Jennifer on her lap, opens the book, drags her finger across the page and continues to read out loud.

"_... Since I had met; in the not distant past, the soft gaze of Ki-Ming, the mandarin whose phenomenal hypnotic powers rendered him capable of transcending the achievements of the celebrated Cagliostro, I knew much of the power of the human eye. But these were unlike any human eyes I had ever known..._"

Jennifer slinks her tongue and touches the tip of her mother's finger gliding across the page. She frowns, there is no vibration or signal being sent from the page to the finger. She returns her tongue and wraps her ringer around her mother's finger and allows her hand to ride the motion.

Jennifer takes her tongue and slinks it up towards her mother throat.

Fiona turns to her wife in a slight panic, "What is she doing?"

"Just continue to read," Alaya comforts her wife with her hand. "Mothers did I do this when you read to me?"

"No, I certainly did read to you plenty." Mother Jenny shakes her head no, "I know it would have been in Strax's report if you did this to him while he read those dreadful stories."

"You knew?"

"Of course, who do you think bought them?" Vastra smiles with a shrug. "Reading is essential and you wouldn't sit still for _Jane Eyre_ or anything we enjoyed reading."

Alaya smiled and looked back at her wife who throat is now wearing Silurian tongue as a choker. "Just keep reading. I do not believe our Jennifer wants any harm come to you.

Fiona with watery eyes, continues to read though with a slight quiver in her voice.

"_... Long, almond-shaped, bordered by heavy jet-black lashes, arched over by finely penciled brows, their strange brilliancy, as of a fire within, was utterly uncanny. They were the eyes of some beautiful wild creature rather than those of a woman ..._"

Jennifer takes the tip of her tongue and feels the vibration of her Mother's vocal cord. Unwraps her tongue and sits back into her mother's chest and listens to the story.

Over the next chapter Jennifer became brave and wants to turn the pages, with excitement she would turn the page with her little fingers, but couldn't get a grip.

Fiona would have to start a corner until Jennifer had the proper grasp.

Alaya bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "You can use the proper tool, when you are ready."

Jennifer looks into her Mother Alaya's eyes not quite understanding and looked to her mother Fiona who simply smiled and stuck out her human tongue.

Jennifer sat back down anticipating the next page turn. She waited. She took a deep breath. Slowly she let her tongue guide along the page of the book, bend the tip and turned the page with ease. With her two hands laid the pages flat.

Alaya bent down, "That was wonderful."

Jennifer beamed and looked to her mother Fiona who nodded in agreement, "You are gentle and kind. Shall we read some more?"

While the other little girls were becoming balls on their mother's laps Jennifer listened to every word, every inflection of her mother's Scottish accent and felt the excitement as her mother read faster with anticipation.

" … _Kennedy craned from the opening, staring upward and downward; then— "I can do it, sir," he said quietly. Removing his boots and socks, he swung himself out from the opening into the well and was gone._"

Fiona closed the book with Jennifer looking up to her with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow we shall read a different book. Would you like to help me turn the pages again?"

Jennifer yawned and nodded her head.

The four Silurian hybrid children slept in their beds as the sea sounds rock them gently into dreams.

Vastra and Jenny, if it was a warm evening, would take a walk along the beach. If not, Alaya would put another log on the fire and leave the conservatory to her mothers.

Fiona and Alaya would return their bedroom and take the opportunity for intimacy. Sometimes it was sexual other times like tonight was purely emotional.

"I was terrified." Fiona rubs her neck, "I never had that feeling before."

"Was it too rough?"

"It was like a ribbon being tied around my neck."

"I want you to keep talking," Alaya cups her wife's face. "I don't care what you say, just keep talking. If I am too soft or too rough tell me."

Fiona nods yes. "Did I ever tell you how I was named?"

Alaya shakes her head no as she slowly slinks her tongue around her wife's neck.

"Softer, Jennifer was ..." Fiona starts to tear up and her voice is cracking. "Softer."

Alaya lets her tongue get loose.

"My father wanted to name me Enya after a popular Celtic singer. My mother wanted to name me Fiona after a popular singer Fiona Apple. Mother said that nothing was going to change her circumstance which the Weeping Angels forced upon her. For many years my mother's happiness was all in her dreams. When she would sleep it was in her dreams we were a family. She said Fiona Apple wrote about dreams, happiness and sadness. When I was born she decided to stick to her guts and name me Fiona Enya Saint Clair. Besides she could not look me in the face if I was named Enya, it would have been too painful."

Alaya returns her tongue to her mouth, "I felt you talking. I was nice, intimate."

Fiona rubs her neck, "It scares me."

"I am sorry." Alaya holds her wife close, "We understand what Jennifer was doing."

"Yes." Fiona lets her emotions out. She allows herself to cry. "I miss my mother so much. She is missing so much."

Alaya holds her wife, "You have been strong enough."

Alaya's words open the flood gates of Fiona's broken heart and she cries until she is exhausted herself.

Fiona falls asleep in her wife's arms crying over the past she never had and the future she has missed. It will not be the first, nor will it be the last.

It always happens around this time of year, the time of Fiona's birth. Traditionally humans celebrate such events, but to Fiona it is a time to mourn. Tomorrow when they run there might be residue of tears but life goes on, there is a family, career and a future to manage.

Tonight her wife is broken and Alaya feels no obligation to fix or emotional repair. She is a guest with the privilege to watch her wife rise up out of the darkness and return to the strong Scottish human. This is something Mother Vastra has explained time and time again as what it means to be human.

It was difficult getting the children back into the Fiat Zero. Vastra had to make a deal with Odea if she would come back into the automobile she didn't have to get dressed. Mirum wanted to be by a window. April wanted to sit up front with Alaya and Vastra. Jennifer wanted to drive.

Three days later the family arrive home at 15 Savile Row. The mothers decided it would be best to arrive closer to tea time so that the children would retire sooner. After Alaya parks the car she runs back into the home. "We need to get to the roof. Now!" Alaya places the children in their gated play area.


	14. Chapter 14 :: Near the End

Alaya grabs a map of London, "Now!". She grabs Fiona's hand and takes the lead to the roof.

Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and Fiona all find sure footing as they navigate their rooftop gardens.

Alaya points to the east, "Look!"

Planes are flying over east London.

"Are they dropping propaganda?" Fiona asks trying to figure out what is being tossed out the planes.

"No dear, much more powerful than any pen." Vastra responds with as much tenderness as possible.

Beneath the plans there are puffs smoke, fire and building collapsing. The explosion the effect is seen instant while seconds later the detention reaches their position Vastra, and Alaya cover their sensitive ears. Alaya drops the map.

Fiona grabs the map and does her best to reach up to cover her wife's ears.

Jenny sits her tall wife on a box. Jenny stands behind her wife placing her hands over the Silurian's sensitive ears.

Vastra shakes her head and whispers to her family, "Those stupid apes."

No one corrects the Silurian.

"That was between EastHam and the Royal Albert Docks." Alaya looks to the map Fiona's is holding.

More explosions.

"Liverpool Street Station."

"Aye! Where are they landing?" Fiona looks to the rooftop to her left. It is the father of a small family, "Where are they landing?"

"That was the Liverpool Street Station!" Fiona yells back. "Before that it was EastHam and the Docks."

Soon there is an echo rooftop to rooftop repeating the locations.

All around Londoners are standing on their roof, many with gardens, looking out the event to the east.

Bombs drop one after another. A few drop one at a time while others fall in groups from the belly of the planes.

Alaya continues to look at the map and read off the bombing locations. Fiona carries the information to their right and repeats to the left.

Bomb and information. Fiona and Alaya were glad for the impromptu responsibility; it was the distraction they needed. They can only assume the same for those transmitting to their neighbors feel the same way.

With a cracked voice Alaya reports, "Poplar Upper North Street School". She looks to her teary-eyed wife and stands a little closer.

Fiona dug in deep and yelled, "Poplar Upper North Street School" to the right and then to the left. Each time there was hesitation from the recipient to pass the information on to the next in line. It lingered in the air like the morning fog. London's children.

As quickly as the bombs were dumped onto London so did the planes leave.

"I counted 126 bombs dropped," Vastra reports as the women look on as the planes head back towards Germany.

Fiona yells to the left and right "126 dropped."

The dust in the east has dissipated leaving half buildings, fires and a stench of loss.

Nobody moves until the last plan retreats into the distance.

They calmly return to their children who have their sensitive ears covered with ribbon and pillows. "Welcome men. I heard the bombing and took immediate action. If I remember correctly, the boy Alaya had sensitive ears. She cried when I was hunting mice with my grenades. I didn't want the whole brood crying."

"Good thinking Commander Strax." Vastra compliments him, "The planes have retreated. How was Glasgow?"

"A good fight here and there. Would you like an official report?"

"Not at this time Commander. Would you mind feeding the children and get them down for a nap. We have some work to do before we go to retire for the evening."

Strax opens the gate to the playing area and begins to remove the makeshift earmuff. He starts with April who quickly crawls over to the unpacked luggage and stands up and turns to her mothers, 'more, please'.

"You want to go back to Scotland?" Fiona asks.

April shakes her head yes and signs 'please'.

"For the time being, our home is here." Fiona picks up her daughter and whispers, "I noo how ye feel. Ye've got the Scottish blood in ya. Doont you worrie my Scottish princess, and we shall return another time. Besides, there is a whole world to explore. What if there is a better place? What if there is sweeter candy?"

April grabs her mother's finger with her Silurian's tongue and slinks it back slowly. She then rests her head on her mother's shoulder with a hug. Fiona turns to see the drawing-room table mail sorted.

Miss Shaw has neatly made four mail piles two personal and two for the family businesses.

Fiona grabs one personal pile and sits on the floor with April between her legs. "Let see what we have."

Fiona methodically goes through the letters and larger envelopes.

Alaya bends down, "What are these?" Looking at the small pile of letters.

"I have to write to each of these and offer an apology."

"An apology? What?"

Fiona responds without looking up at her wife. "These are employment opportunities. It is best I respond directly."

Alaya picks up April, kisses her cheek and hands her off to Strax. Alaya sits down next to her wife and reads each one. "Mothers, look at these."

Vastra and Jenny read over the various letters, "You should look at these seriously."

"These are wonderful opportunities," Jenny holds up a John Hopkins Hospital letterhead, "This will get you to the states."

Fiona shakes her head no.

"Why not? This one?" Alaya hands over the Edinburgh Women's Hospital letter.

Vastra bends down and pulls up Fiona's chin, "Do not miss ... why are you crying little one?"

"Do you not want me to work for the family business?" Fiona asks the Silurian. Fiona stands up, holds up a few letter and replies with soft words, "These are tempting. I would be lying if I said anything otherwise."

Alaya stands next to her mother, "So why not take these opportunities serious?"

"I do, which is why they will be receiving a personal response." Fiona looks at the few in her hand, "India! My goodness the cricket matches to watch."

Jenny laughs, "Are you choosing based on the best cricket team?"

"It was a joke. Why should I take any of these seriously compared to the family business? We have all sacrificed for this family. Why should I be an exception? Do I offer so little to my family that I should be pawned off to these so called great opportunities?"

"They are great opportunities." Vastra quickly reminds Fiona.

"For whom? Me?"

"These are addressed to you. These are yours."

Vastra begins to offer her argument, "Any human ..."

"I am not simply human. Am I?"

"Of course you are human."

Fiona shakes her head no, "I have this ... " She touches her wife's chest, "I have this Silurian blood running through my body. I feel it. Can't you see its effects? I only have to wear my glasses when I just wake up or when I fatigued. My nails need to be constantly manicured, sometimes twice a day. My hair, oh my hair .." Fiona starts to pace the room, unpins her hair. "It is thicker than usual. Alaya can't keep it trimmed fast enough. Who knew? A hairless Silurian's blood would create havoc on my head of hair."

Alaya blushes at her blood racing watching the Scottish mane unfold.

Fiona notices her wife's change of color, "Later my love. Right now your wife needs to make a point."

"No mother Vastra, I am not simply human. If I take any of these, I shall have to wear a perception device to pretend to age. I need to be with those who are more challenging than any Hospital or professional peer. I need to be pushed to be more than myself. Do you not see Alaya dear, Mother Jenny and Mother Vastra? I need you more than these ..." She points to the papers on the ground, "these so called opportunities. These are not what will inspire me. These will not challenge me. None of these will be enough."

"We are?"

"You are."

Fiona gets down and starts to pick up the letters on the floor. "I don't know what else I can say, I am not in the mood to try and persuade any of you for a place in the family business."

Fiona makes a stack of letters, "I am exhausted of the conversation. So here are all the employment options. I leave my future in your hands. You pick one. Pick two. I don't care. I am going to retire for evening."

Fiona picks up _Anne's House of Dreams_, leaves the drawing-room and heads up to her bedroom.

Alaya quickly goes to the table and begins to read each one.

Vastra sits by her daughter and does the same.

"What are you two doing?" Mother Jenny scolds.

Alaya looks up to her mother, "I can't believe we are enough. She must be scared to make a decision."

"Jenny dear, her future is in our hands. Her mother would want her to be as successful as possible." Vastra turns to her daughter, "This one from the Italian hospital sounds interesting."

"Put that in the maybe pile."

"Oi!"

Alaya looks up at her mother; she knows that tone.

Vastra puts down the letter and looks at her wife; she is also familiar with that tone.

"She has made her decision." Mother Jenny scolds the two before her. "I have no reason to believe that Fiona is scared. Quite honestly I do not understand why the family business wouldn't be the right fit for her. Is there something I am missing?"

"Her mother asked that we guide her to the best future possible. It is our duty to research all the options." Vastra reminded her wife.

"Ahh!" Jenny leaves the drawing-room, "I am going to make tea."

Hours go by as Alaya and Vastra debate each letter of employment for Fiona.

Fiona comes into the drawing-room, returns _Anne's House of Dreams_ back to the shelf. Alaya glances up at her wife picking up a new book to read.

"How was Anne of Green Gables number five?"

Alaya responds without turning around, "Sad. Not what I expected." Fiona takes a book off the shelf, walks past the table where Vastra and Alaya are deciding on her future. She put a book on the table and slid it between mother and daughter. Alaya looks up and smiles.

"We found the perfect choice," Vastra announces.

"You have?" Mother Jenny pops her head up from the chaise.

"Please sit." Vastra stands up, moves around the table and pulls out a chair for Fiona.

She sits.

"Jenny? Please join us." Vastra pulls out another chair. Jenny moves into the chair cautiously. '_You're up to something_.'

'_Hush Dear_.'

Vastra sits down and looks to Alaya with a nod.

"We have never had an issue with you being a part of the family business." Fiona begins to open her mouth. Alaya takes her wife hand, "My dear you have said quite enough about how you feel. If you utter another word, it will clamp down our scales permanently. You have the power over us with your words, your personality and you talk about how you feel so freely. It is not a simple task for my mothers and myself. So simply hear us out."

Fiona sits back and seals her mouth an invisible lock.

"Better." Vastra remarks.

Fiona gives a glaring face.

Vastra glares back.

Alaya coughed for attention, "Mother and I have gone through all of these letters. A few would put the family out of harms way, but it would mean moving out of the country. Sometimes, just sometimes, the perfect choice is the least obvious. All those positions will require more of your time; demand profit over substance and you most likely be required to be academically published. That would be a serious issue for our lives to be as anonymous as possible."

Vastra read the spine of the book Fiona placed between her and Alaya, "The Road Not Taken." Without opening the book, Vastra begins to recite pages within ...

"_...I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I —_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._"

Vastra places the book down and slides it towards Fiona. "We are under the opinion ..."

"Not me!" Mother Jenny interrupts.

"Alaya and I share the same opinion when it comes to your career."

Fiona crosses her arms and looks deathly into Vastra's eyes. She smiles when she sees both Vastra and Alaya's scales fluxed shut.

Pointing to the stack of letters, "These papers hold the possibilities for endless opportunities. These could be a catalyst for greater and better things. Just like the Frost poem they are equally worn and equally leaf-covered. We want for you the less traveled option. Fiona, you follow no one."

Fiona uncrosses her arms and her face softens.

Alaya slides documents in front of her wife, "These contracts are best suited for you."

Fiona sits up, with her hands on her laps looks at the contracts in front of her. "Where do I sign?"


	15. Chapter 15 :: Schedules and Organization

The youngest residents of 15 Savile Row have been forced to adjust to a regular schedule, well at least according to Mother Jenny, "It is a manageable programme".

The four girls have their routine which includes exercises in the morning, classes in the morning, lunch, recess, back to the classroom until afternoon tea after which the family gathers in the drawing-room for family time.

Once a month the girls take a break from their regular agenda for special outings which always includes their mothers.

The day begins as each girl is woken up with a knock on each door with Strax bellowing out instructions and the daily docket, "Time to rise lads. We have much to accomplish today." Strax reads from his clipboard, "Morning exercises thirty minutes. Mess time immediately after. After which we head to the classroom..." He continues to rattle on while the mothers do their best to maintain their patience for Strax.

When Vastra asked, "Commander Strax would it be possible to suspend the morning minutes for a few months?"

Strax did his best to process the request in his Sontaran brain, blinks a three times before he replies, "Madame Vastra the lads need structure, knowledge of what is expected of them throughout the day. When the lads are able to read I shall slips the agenda under their door. Until then reading the docket loudly will prepare their minds to take on the day's battle."

"I suggest we make reading and comprehension a priority. Do you agree Commander Strax?"

"I do."

Since then Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and Fiona have done their best to make sure the girls are up and ready for the day.

The evening they are reading to the girls.

"Sooner they are able to read the quicker we shall have our quiet mornings." Mother Jenny said as she reads the _The Secret Garden_ for the fifth time in the row to Odea. "I need to read something different else am going to let Colin die."

Alaya smiles, "I will trade you Little Women."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Anyone want A Little Princes?" Vastra begins to bargain.

"I have Treasure Island." Fiona quickly gets in the action. "I believe we can more productive with our reading, while not boring ourselves to death. I will have a solution tomorrow."

The following evening Fiona brought in four copies of multiple books to that each girl could follow along to the story sitting on their mother's lap. After completed Fiona explained, "We would keep one copy and donate the other three to charities."

When Alaya and Fiona went to donate their almost new books to the Bayswater Orphanage on Kensington Park Road the administrator rejected their books because "The children will be trained for domestic service. Reading isn't essential and will put thoughts in their minds which will only distract from their daily duties."

After the door was closed behind them Fiona pulled her wife off the front stoop with a loud voice, "If we had servants I certainly would rather have educated ones instead of ignorant souls. Shameful."

After visiting one orphanage after another the response was the exactly the similar in response. "Damn, Alaya. I am determined to have someone be a recipient of our collection."

"I support you, but my stomach is not as sympathetic." Alaya looks to her wife as they wait for the right of way in their Fiat Zero. "One more today and the next day off we shall attempt each children charity. Who is next on our list?"

Fiona looks down the list in _Herbert Fry's Royal Guide to the London Charities._ "Certified Industrial School for Girls. Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.."

"What is their charity?"

"The reformation of dishonest, neglected or destitute female children."

"Sound fun to me."

They arrive at Elm House and ring the bell. The door flies open a tall thin girl answers, "Wha you'd want?"

"We would like to talk to someone in charge." Fiona replies.

The young girl turns her head and yells into the foyer, "Mrs Fry! Two ladies at the door."

A woman whose hair pins all but fall to the ground, with lengths of hair falling all around her shoulders, comes up to the door a bit frazzled "Good afternoon Missues, how man I be of service? I am Mrs Fry," as she make a feeble attempt to look more presentable.

"We occasionally have too many books. We are looking to donate books from time to time."

Before Mrs Fry could respond the girls behind eavesdrop and have a conversation of loud whipers.

"Er ladies want to give us books."

"What kind of books?"

"I hope it ain't those bible people again."

"Nah, never seen a bible lady with red hair."

"I heard people with red hair are witches."

"Girls! I can handle this." Mrs. Fry smiles, "We have, in the past, received donations of literature that doesn't quite stimulate the girls. What kind of books?"

Fiona and Alaya run back to the Fiat Zero, pick up a box and return to the open door.

"We have three copies of each."

Mrs Fry opens the box and smiles, "Do you mind? Please come in."

Fiona starts to beam and blush at the same time, "Yes. We have more boxes."

Mrs Fry instructs two girls, "There are more boxes, please go fetch them!"

Two tall girls run past Fiona and Alaya

"Pardon me."

"Excuse me."

The girls run back and forth until all boxes have been removed. In the meantime the staircase has become stadium seating as it seats four to five young girls on each step.

"Now girls, it doesn't seem to be enough to go around. We must share, read to each other and also form reading groups." Mrs Fry turns to a quiet girl in the corner, "Kay would like the first book out of the box?"

Kay immediately blushes a smile, closes her eyes and puts out her hand.

Mrs Fry pulls out a book, places it in Kay's tiny hands.

Kay open her eyes and reads the binding to herself.

The girls become restless and beg Kay to announce her book title.

Kay blushes and looks to her peers, the crowd calms as she says softly, "Little Women."

The small crowd of girls becomes antsy.

"Will the leaders of each room come forward?"

Twelve young girls of all shapes, sizes and ages navigate the foyer and stand before Mrs Fry. "I will hand one book at a time to each of you until there is none left. You have been voted by your roommates to be democratic, putting their needs first and I expect your weekly reports to include the reading group updates."

"Shall I take notes of the book titles and two which room?" A young woman comes into the entrance with a pad and pencil.

"Oh thank you, Kate."

One by one the books are distributed to each of the twelve room. It doesn't end up quite even as rooms one through nine have five books while the rest have four.

"Now girls go to your rooms and allow the adults to have a brief conversation. What do we say to the charitable women?"

In a great voice Fiona and Alaya receive a great "Thank you.".

Kay who is last to go up stairs runs back and hugs Alaya's legs. She barely makes out the words with her soft voice, "Thank you. I am quite grateful." She scuttles quickly up the stairs with the book under her arms.

"How old is Kay?"

"She is four years old. Such a shame."

"Why?"

"Kay, like so many girls …." Mrs Fry looks to Fiona and Alaya, "Do you want what I promote at the local ball for donation or do you want the truth?"

"Truth." Alaya and Fiona reply in unison.

"These girls are simply invisible, rejected and tossed to the streets. Their families either do not want anything to do with them, orphans or like Kay manipulated rejection."

"Manipulated rejection?" Alaya asks.

"Many of these girls mother become burdened with a pregnancy because of this war. They are manipulated by the soldier and then the parents. There are too many, just like Kay."

"I am so sorry for them. We have four girls, all under two years old, I can't imagine a house with so many girls."

"They are a family, they bond quickly. Our Kay is the shyest of the group."

"I am sorry. We have been at this all day. I would like to go home to my girls and put something in my stomach before I become irritable." Alaya says pulling on Fiona's sleeve.

"All day?"

"We started alphabetically to visit each charity to donate these books. You are the first who accepted."

"We are one of the few charities that do not develop our girls for domestic service. We focus on industrial skills. Office work, research, secretarial skills, accounting and such. We believe that with the right mind they can be independent and survive this world."

"I like that." Fiona smiles as she feels another tug on her sleeve. "We must be going. May we return with more books in the future?"

"Of course." Mrs Fry opens the door, "Please come and visit. You may also bring your girls with you, friendships are important to these girls."

"Thank you." Fiona and Alaya wave goodbye and head home.

Over dinner Fiona and Alaya share their grand adventure. The telephone rings, Alaya goes to answer.

"It just broke my heart. Rejected by their families. I can't imagine how they survived."

Mother Jenny becomes quiet.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry." Fiona feels a lump forming in her throat, "I am truly sorry."

"I am better off than those girls. My family did provide me with shelter. They could have just thrown me to the streets." Vastra pulls her wife close, "The price was a home with Vastra or a socially accepted existence."

"Do you ever think about your family?"

"When Alaya was born. I wanted my parents to see their grandchild."

"Now?"

"My life is beyond my Mother and Father, it is beyond their expectations." Jenny lets out a chuckle, "They rejected me because of my companionship with Vastra, I can't imagine their minds understanding the concept that their bloodline has been continued without their consent."

"Oh your Mother wouldn't even know what to think of our Alaya. She would accept our Mirum, but she would never understand her soul. It is an ugly situation, both sides lose."

Jenny becomes sad, "They believe my Vastra to be a monster. I shall not have anyone talk about you, my daughters let alone my love in such a manner. They are too toxic. The best thing and worst thing they did was leave me the home and move north."

Alaya walks into the room and smiles to her wife, "Fiona, Mothers we are wanted at the morgue. I will inform Strax."

Alaya walked into the small classroom while listening Strax teaching of geography. "Sorry Commander Strax. We have to head to the Hospital. We do not know how late we shall be. You are in charge."

"Excellent lads, lets prepare for lock-down."

Alaya sits at a desk dictating as Fiona examines the three bodies on the table.

" … I am going to check at the ears again … victim one eardrums have ruptured … that doesn't mean it should blood ..."

Fiona goes back and forth between the three. "All eardrums are ruptured. All three victims have blood coming out of their ears."

Alaya looks up, "Were they poked?"

"No, all the ruptures are tears from extreme use."

Fiona comes over to Alaya to take another sip of tea, "You seem a bit distracted."

"Strax has amazing knowledge of our country's history, politics and economy. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I understood there is a whole world to which we are a small part. Let alone a planet in a giant universe. I remember my first knowledge of life outside England and Scotland. It was when mothers took me to the zoo I found out about Africa."

"Africa?"

"There was a lion exhibit and I asked if Africa was in the Lake District or Cornwall. My mothers immediately went out and bought that large globe we have in the drawing-room, atlases and maps. My mothers would do our best to introduce me to the world."

"How is Strax with mathematics?"

Alaya lets out a little groan.

"Basic anatomy?"

"You have to ask? He still doesn't know we are female."

"Silurian History and culture?"

"Mother Vastra taught me most when I was a little older. Mother Jenny taught me home economics, etiquette, social and first aid." Jenny adds with a smile. "Together they are amazing, just like us."

Fiona becomes introspective for a moment and looks to her wife, "What shall we teach the girls?"

"I was thinking we should ask Tori and Allie for geography and mathematics. We can teach them about music, your family, driving, and so much more. "

"Having Tori and Allie teach our girls is a wonderful idea. I fancy the idea of passing skills on to them. I need to think about anything particular I want to offer." Fiona kisses her wife on the lips, "Lets get back to work."

Fiona goes back to the first victim, "I am going to open the clenched fists … hair … it is his own hair." She goes to the other victims and their hands, "Victim number two has blood marks. The third also has blood marks."

"Where are the blood marks?" Vastra and Jenny enter the cold morgue.

"There is hot tea next to Alaya. Also, here …" Fiona goes over to the closet and pulls out a white coat, "I had this double lined with tubing."

Vastra puts on the coat, "I can't create my own heat. Layers will do nothing."

Alaya comes over with a hot pot of water, opens a valve on the back of the coat and pours.

"Oh, I see." Vastra smiles as the tubes fill with the hot water, "I like this."

"It was Alaya's idea. We needed to think of a way to keep you both warm. When the water turns cold there is a valve for draining." Fiona boasts. "My wife is a genius!"

Jenny comes over and hugs her wife inside the coat, "Oi, this is nice. Where is mine?"

"Sorry mother Jenny." Fiona hands over a regular white coat.

Jenny puts it on and rolls her eyes, "You had this lined?"

Alaya nods yes.

"Three dead bodies … remember?" Fiona brings the focus back.

"Yes Doctor. What have you found?" Vastra asks.

"We have three ruptured eardrums, one with such physical anguish he pulled his hair out before rigor mortis set. Which means there was sort of mental trauma. I am not seeing anything other than eardrums."

Fiona moves to victims two and three, "These two did not pull their hair, but they have similar blood marks. Watch me."

Fiona takes a bit of jam, places it above her own ear lobe and then covers her ears with her hands. She removes her hands to show Vastra. "The jam location is the same location on the palm blood stains. They were listening to something."

Fiona cleans off her hands and removes the jam from her ears. "Medically it makes sense to have a ruptured eardrum from loud sounds. What doesn't make sense is the bleeding."

"My ears are sensitive. Would a bombing create the blood?"

Fiona shakes her head, "The ears are simply a tunnel, to bleed from the ear would have to punctured. But there is no sign of something being inserted. The blood exited the through the ears."

"Do you think this is related to the bombing?" Jenny wonders out-loud. "Would the bomb rupture the eardrum?"

"Absolutely. But it would not cause the ear to bleed out. It would cause pressure inward. If they were close enough death would have happened instantly or with hours. Not days."

"Alaya and Jenny we need to investigate the bomb site." Vastra looks at the three victims. She smiles at Fiona. "Good job Doctor."

"Thank you. You do not have to call me Doctor when it simply family. When there are others around ..." Fiona smiles and winks at her wife. "... I expect my title to be used. I am going to put these victims back into cold storage. Do you need me for anything else?"

"We will need your report immediately."

"Yes, of course. I will type it up when I am home."

Alaya pulls out a few pounds, "Please take a taxi home and keep a record of the costs. You now have an expense report to keep." She kisses her wife on the cheek and follow her mothers out the door.

Fiona starts to clean up the morgue. "Alaya, Mothers ..."

The three turn around, "Yes little one?"

"That was gratifying, thank you."

"When we return tonight we will collaborate with our information. Your report is an essential puzzle piece." Vastra smiles.

The three exit out and Fiona gets back to work. She puts away the three bodies, cleans up her instruments, gathers her notes into an accordion folder and heads home.

Once she is home she quietly checks on the four girls. Odea and April are sound asleep. She puts a new hot water bottle with Mirum. She sees the light beaming out of Jennifer's room.

Fiona knocks softly. The light from under the door disappears and she can hear the shuffling of little feet making their way to the bed. Fiona whispers, 'Good night Jennifer. I can't wait to hear more of your stories."

Fiona returns to the office on the first floor. She enters to find Alaya has added a desk near the window. Fiona walks towards it to notice the name plate "_Fiona Flint-Saint Clair MD Ph.D_". She sits down in front of the typewriter to find a small box gift wrapped. She reads the card.

* * *

_Welcome to VF Research and Vastra Investigations._

_Madame Vastra Flint_  
_Jenny Flint_  
_Alaya Flint-Saint Clair MS MACJ_

* * *

She unwraps the gift to find business cards with her credentials and contact information.

On her desk is a picture of her mother April. The picture Vastra drew of Alaya and herself a blue ribbon bow on the top corner of the frame. A final picture of the whole family in Ullapool.

Fiona smiles at the pictures then gathers herself. She grabs her notes and types up her report.


	16. Chapter 16 :: More Schedules

As Strax bellows the daily schedule as Mother Jenny knocks and her daughter's room. "Good morning Odea. How did you sleep?" She moves across the room and shuts the window.

"Seep good." A naked Odea sits on her bed plays with her doll, tilts her body to the left to watches her mother pick out clothing. "No!" She waves her hands in front of her body protesting. Mother Jenny turns around and give an authoritative glance. Odea adjusts her voice and begs, "No, peas?"

"You do not have to wear anything like your sister Alaya or Mother Vastra in the gymnasium. But, you need to dress for classes and through playtime."

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes."

"How is this dress?"

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes. No more, peas."

"You have to wear socks and shoes, but I will not make you wear anything else."

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes."

"Lets go wake your sister." Mother Jenny takes her daughter by the hand and they go down the hall to Mirum's room.

"Good morning lad Odea. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the naked Silurian child

Odea nods yes, "Seep good. Mander Stax."

"Are you prepared for the day?"

Odea nods a yes response as she and her Mother Jenny enter Mirum's room.

Fiona and Alaya first go to April's room. April is sitting up with a book on her lap. Fiona asks walking over to the wardrobe, "What are you reading April?"

"Etty" April points to the open _The Betty Fairy Book_.

"It is time to start your day. You can read this after lunch time."

April scoots off the bed, runs to Fiona's side overlooking the selection. "How about this dress? You can wear this after we exercise."

April thinks, nods yes and picks up her shoes. She carries one in each hand and plops them on Alaya's lap. "You want to wear these shoes to exercise? These would not be very helpful in keeping your stance. Grand Mama Vastra would ask you to take these off and go bare foot. Which do you want? Bare feet or your Keds?"

April pouts.

"The choice is completely yours."

April climbs back up on the bed and leans against Alaya. She puts out her feet as Alaya puts on the socks and the Keds on her tiny feet.

Fiona helps put on the special workout attire.

April climbs back down the bed, folds the book and puts it on the highest shelf she can reach.

Fiona makes April's bed while Alaya put away the night gown. "Shall wake your sister?"

April grabs her Mother Alaya's hand pulling into the hall.

"Good morning lad April. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the dressed half Silurian boy.

April nods yes.

"Are you prepared for the day?"

April turns to him and pulls on her exercise outfit like a skirt.

"I see you are prepared properly for battle. Good boy."

"Wake Nennifer."

Strax leans down, "Good luck soldier. He sleeps through the agenda every morning." Strax stands up and stands at attention waiting for her entire unit to be awake.

There was a fun debate on what the girls should wear to exercise, if they wanted.

"Alaya wore nothing until she went to University." Vastra reminded her wife, "Why should we dress them?"

Odea and Jennifer decide to be like their mothers and workout with little clothing as possible, it was April and Mirum that cause the most concern.

It was Mother Jenny's idea, "Remember when we saw the boys swimming trunks and shirt at the little shop in Corwall? Could we make them something similar?"

Jenny and Alaya had a Mr. Gardner design special workout clothing for the two.

Mirum and April smiled while he measured their tiny bodies and wrote everything down. They stood very still when he pinned the prototype and when it was finally completed they had the perfect workout clothing.

Once Mirum and April had put on their outfits for the first time they admire their clothing with special attention. April even ran up to Jennifer who smiled at her sister's differences.

Odea hid behind Vastra's leg afraid she would be next. It was a great relief to her worried body when the family returned to the residential floor without her being measured.

Mother Jenny and Odea enter Mirum's room. Vastra turns her head from behind the wardrobe door, "Your turn."

Odea runs over to the bed, climbs up and starts to pat down the small mounds until she hits something solid. "Deea up!"

A meek voice answers, "No. Seep. Peas."

Odea looks under the blanket, "Deea up!"

"Cold." A small hand pulls the blanket shut.

"I see, she is acting like her Mother." Jenny teases her wife.

"I do hate waking up to the cold."

Jenny looks under the blanket, "Would you like to get dressed? We can warm you up with hot tea. After our exercises you will have a hot meal."

Mirum looks up to her mothers and nods. She climbs out of bed and shivers as her skins becomes goose flesh. Jenny and Vastra quickly get her dress as the clothing has been keeping warm in the chimney cubby hole.

Vastra folds Mirum's night gown, sleeping socks, hat and places them in the warm cubby hole.

Mirum smiles and the goose flesh fade away. Once she is dressed the Flint Family make their way to the gymnasium.

"Good morning lad Mirum. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the dressed human boy.

Mirum replies, "Yes tank you."

"Are you prepared for the day?"

Mirum twirls in her warm clothing.

"I see you are prepared properly for battle. Good boy."

It was a challenge to maintain Mirum's heat while she slept.

"We purposely placed her room nearest to the chimney. Do we need to do more?" Mother Jenny quickly climbs under the blanket and pulls the curled body close to her own. "She is too cold."

"I do not know. Before I had you, I did my best by sleeping close to a fire. She just needs warmth." Vastra licks the air, "This should be adequate, but I think she needs to have a hot water bottle change into the night. They only maintain warmth for four hours. If we change the hot water bottle once before midnight and again at four or five she will be better than fine."

"We will change it around midnight." Mother Jenny responds from under the blanket, "We can have Strax change it earlier in the morning. He is always up bright and early."

"She needs to figure out how to deal with the cold just as Odea has to deal with warmth."

Mother Jenny pops out her head, "You haven't."

Vastra leans down and kisses her wife, "I have you to keep me warm at night."

Jenny eyes wide open, "Are you suggesting that I sleep with my daughter?"

"No my dear." Vastra taps her wife's nose, "You are my bed warmer and I shall not share."

"Should we move Odea into here. They can share the bed."

"We will do what we can until our Mirum finds her own wife to keep her warm at night." Vastra lifts up the blanket to see a small sad face blinking back at her, "We will make sure you are warm throughout the night. Please be patient. We are working on a solution."

Mirum curls her tongue out and snaps the blanket close leaving a stunned Silurian.

Vastra looks into her wife's eyes, "Alaya was not like this."

"No, our Mirum is just like you."

Fiona opens the door to Jennifer's room.

Fiona and April watch from the door as Alaya stealthily walks across the room and opens the curtains.

Instantly light floods the previously dark room. There are papers everywhere. Fiona picks up each one and places them on the existing pile on the small desk. She holds up the lamp, examines the bulb and reports to her wife, "I believe it will be adequate for another night."

"Peas seep." A soft voice comes from the bed.

"I am sorry dear." Alaya speaks tenderly but with authoritative tone. "It is time to begin your day."

"Seep, peas." This time the voice is begging.

April walks over to the bed and places her hand on her sisters arm, "Nennifer play."

Jennifer blinks her eyes open, slinks her tongue out to lick the air.

"Nennifer play." April taps her sister's arm again.

Jennifer lets out a soft sigh.

"You would not be so tired if you went to bed at a decent hour."

Jennifer lets out another sigh.

"You have very pretty drawings. I can't wait for you to tell me the story behind each one." Fiona looks at the stack of papers.

Jennifer sits up, "Me show." She starts to get out of bed and heads to the pile of pictures.

Fiona grabs her daughter and swings her in the air. "I am sorry, before you go to bed tonight you can tell us all about your stories. Right now, we have a schedule to maintain. It is time to exercise."

Alaya takes the damp rag from Fiona's pocket and cleans the ink from her daughter's fingers. "Do you have enough ink to continue your story?"

Jennifer nods yes.

"Good. We love hearing your stories. They are creative and entertaining."

Jennifer blushes.

"The problem is this, dear Jennifer." Alaya looks into her daughter's eyes, "You family is awake now. We have scheduled time to be together. If you want to stay up all night to draw, write or even read we will not stop you."

Jennifer looks to her Mother Fiona for clarification. Fiona smiles and nods yes, "It is true."

Jennifer looks back to her Mother Alaya and smiles.

"There is one problem." Jennifer lowers her brow, "The rest of your family sleeps at night. We eat, work and play during the day. I am afraid you will be very lonely and hungry if you kept to your own agenda."

Jennifer ponders her mother's words.

Fiona puts her daughter down.

April comes over and hugs her sister, "Nennifer play."

"Good morning lad Jennifer. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the naked boy.

Jennifer replies, "No."

The negative response confuses Strax.

He blinks and continues with his regular morning ritual, "Are you prepared for the day?"

Jennifer replies, "No."

Strax pulls out a device and scans Jennifer's body. "You need to sleep longer. I will make sure this evening you are in bed at a decent hour."

Jennifer shakes her head, "No."

Strax looks to Alaya and Fiona, "This boy is quite annoyed this morning? How shall I proceed?"

"With bravery Commander Strax, with bravery." Alaya smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,021  
New New York City**

**The alarm goes off and without hitting the snooze button April and Odea get up. April looks to her electronic panel.**

**"It is going to be a nice day. It says sixty-five degrees …. which is," April does the calculations in her head. "Just a bit over eighteen. That is a bit warm for you?"**

**Odea heads to her closet, "I want to be naked, but I don't think our headmaster appreciates my originality."**

**"No, I wish Mother Vastra didn't confiscate the perception devices. Without it your naked body would be a distraction to the boys and girls in our classes."**

**"With the perception device I could easily walk around in my skivvies." Odea puts on a pair light weight blue shorts and buttons up a short sleeve red linen shirt.**

**April changes into the clothing she has laid out the night before. She buttons her shirt all the way up and puts on the knee length walking short. She looks in the mirror and decides not to tuck the shirt into the waist.**

**Odea smiles, "Aren't we being a bit daring? Kay will barely recognize you when we return."**

**April blushes and begins to tuck in her shirt.**

**Odea runs over, "My dearest friend." She begins to un-tuck April's shirt, "You have nothing to fear. Whether you tuck or un-tuck you are still April."**

**April smiles and nods, "You are right. I just worry. It has been already a whole year."**

**Odea cups her dearest friend's face, "For us it has. It has not even been a few months for those we left behind in 'Our London'."**

**April laughs at herself, "I do keep forgetting. I miss them dearly."**

**"We all do." Odea goes to her desk and picks up her books. "I will get breakfast ready. Un-tucked suits you."**

**Odea leaves the shared bedroom and heads into the kitchen to start breakfast.**

**April joins her in a few minutes, "I will make the mushrooms and sausage this morning." April quickly puts on an apron.**

**Odea notices April has tucked the shirt back into the waist. She thinks to herself, '_so close_.'**

**"How can they sleep through that alarm?"**

**"I do not know, but we have to leave in less than forty minutes."**

**April starts to walk over to the other bedroom to wake her aunt and sister. She stops, turns around and goes back to the stove. "How many mushrooms do you want Odea?"**

**The apartment starts to fill up with smells of home as Odea and April make their plates. April quickly washes the pans and sits across from Odea as they discuss the homework from last night.**

**Jennifer is the first to come out of her room, undressed. "Good morning," As she stretches out her body kinks.**

**Odea looks at the clock and whisper to April, "They have less than fifteen minutes."**

**Jennifer walks into the kitchen and looks around, "Where is the food."**

**"We are eating it." April nervously teases.**

**"You and my sister always running late." Odea speaks frankly, "We are not responsible for you two anymore. We do not stay up late playing virtual games. We go to bed at a reasonable time. From now on, if you want breakfast, you either have that grainy cereal or wake up with us."**

**April becomes brave, "My dear Jennifer, we will do our share of making dinner, but breakfast will be cooked for only those who are up by seven-twenty. If not, you are on your own."**

**Jennifer grabs a slice of bread and puts it in the toaster. She runs back to her bedroom and slams the door.**

**"She will be fine." April laughs, "She has always been a grumpy morning person."**

**Odea and April finish up their breakfast as they listen to the grumbling from the second bedroom.**

**The door swings open.**

**Mirum is awake, "You will not make breakfast anymore?"**

**Odea stands up as she takes her empty plate to the kitchen, "We will make it for anyone who is ready by seven-twenty."**

**April takes her plate with two mushrooms remaining. She offers one to Jennifer and one to Mirum. "Seven-twenty," She reiterates as she takes her plate to the kitchen.**

**"We leave in five minutes." Odea stands by April as they gather their belongings.**

**For the next week breakfast it has been simply Odea and April. "This is actually kind of nice." Odea adds as she takes a bite of the sausage, "I have been feeling like a sister and less like a mother. I hate being the responsible one."**

**"I don't think Mirum and Jennifer are irresponsible. They have always been terrible at mornings." April pops in a mushroom, "Although I have to agree. I have been more relaxed myself."**

**"I can see that." Odea pops a mushroom in her mouth, "You are un-tucked today."**

**April blushes.**

**Odea and April wash their plates, gather their belongings and stand by the door.**

**They watch as Jennifer and Mirum come running out of their bedroom dressed and ready to leave for school.**

**Jennifer is the first to confess, "We were playing a virtual game late last night."**

**April pulls her sister close as they walk to school, "How long are you going to skip breakfast? You fell asleep in English literature yesterday morning. I don't want you to get detention again." April pulls out a folded piece of bread with peanut butter and jelly.**

**Jennifer grabs the half-sandwich, "Thank you."**

**"Please manage your time, having breakfast together isn't so bad."**

**"It is not against you. I just want to stay up to play games."**

**April smiles, "I know. Can you at least play games Friday and Saturday night?"**

**"I will think about it."**

**Weeks go by as Mirum and Jennifer stubbornly skip breakfast.**

**The consequences are almost immediate. Jennifer is in detention every other day because she fell asleep in class.**

**In the locker room Odea notices Mirum's body is showing black and blue marks. Odea has a distressed look on her face as she catches April's eyes. **

**"Mirum?" Odea calmly calls to her sister.**

**Mirum stops talking to her friend and turns to her sister. Instantly she notices the saddness and come to her sister's side. "What is wrong?"**

**Odea pulls Mirum into the bathroom area, looks around to ensure privacy and pushes Mirum towards the mirror.**

**The bathroom door opens as April is leading Jennifer by the hand.**

**"Mirum, look." Odea points to the black and blue bruises on her sister's body, "These have only gotten worse. You want to keep playing sports; your body is not getting the nutrition to heal you quickly. "**

**Mirum looks at her body in the mirror and back at her sister. "I see what you are saying. Do you think I should see a Doctor?"**

**"I don't think that is necessary, at least right now. I think you need to eat breakfast and see what happens."**

**Mirum looks at herself in the mirror again, the large purple spot on the back of her shoulder is tender. "I got this from that catch. I feel back into the boundaries."**

**Odea and April leave the bathroom.**

**Jennifer looks over Mirum's bruises, "I am sorry. I didn't notice."**

**"My pink skin discloses all my flaws. This human skin is too sensitive." Mirum offers a counter argument to Jennifer.**

**"I hate to say it but I do not like getting detention and those bruises do not look comfortable." Jennifer sighs in defeat, "I believe we need to make adjustments."**

**From that point on Mirum and Jennifer were in bed before eleven on a school night. They also woke up, got dressed and was prepared to start the day at seven-nineteen.**

**Soon Jennifer stopped staying after school in detention.**

**Mirum's started to heal and not bruise so easily.**

**Odea doubled the mushroom order.**

**It was also the same time April stopped tucking in her shirt, but only when she wore shorts.**

* * *

Vastra looks at her small groups of warriors. Two humans and five Silurian Hybrids. She stands tall, '_yes my sisters would be proud_'. "Let's stretch out muscles before the hard work begins."


	17. Chapter 17 :: School Library

"Where did the inspector say they found the bodies?"

"Outside the school's yard."

Vastra, Jenny and Alaya climb over debris from the bombing.

"That smell is disgusting." Jenny quickly covers her mouth with a medical mask. "I don't know how you stand it."

Alaya motions her mothers, she points down. They climb down the crater and into the exposed subbasement.

Jenny mumbles, "We need to do a Property research."

Vastra and Alaya both nod in agreement. Neither is willing to open their mouth.

They walk into a dark hallway, and Alaya lights her electric torch. Soon they find themselves in a personal library.

Jenny pulls back her mask and takes a small sniff, "The air is stale, but not as bad outside."

Vastra looks around, "Do not touch anything."

Alaya points to a map on the wall, "This is a very old place. That is a map of Pangaea."

"Silurian?" Jenny asks looking at the map.

"Older." Vastra examines the map and looks around the room, "My scales have clamped down. Alaya?"

"Mine too. I don't feel cold, but I don't feel comfortable." Alaya looks for an escape route, if necessary. "There are no windows. Only the door we entered from."

Vastra walks through the stacks and attempts to translate the titles.

Alaya makes notes of what is on the wall.

Jenny takes pictures.

"I can make out some of the words." Vastra looks sideways at the books, "I am a little worried these could be quite destructive in the wrong hands."

"How so?" Alaya asks while making notes.

"These are ancient texts," Vastra returns back to the entrance she notices Jenny is about to open a book with her gloved hands. "No!" Vastra slams the book shut with her tongue. "You can't op..."

Vastra collapses on the floor. Jenny runs to her wife's side, throws off the gloves and picks up her head.

Alaya looks up and runs towards her mothers, "What happened?"

Jenny points to the table, "I had on my gloves and I decided to open the book with the red cover. She shut it with her tongue."

"Get out the smelling salt." Alaya suggest, "Maybe she fainted."

Jenny sits up and pulls out the smelling salt from the utility belt, "Help me open your mother's mouth."

Alaya does as she is told.

Jenny takes her wife's tongue and notices the odd color forming. She dips the tip into the smelling salt.

Vastra doesn't move.

"We need to get her home." With tweezers, Alaya places her mother's gloves in a box and hands the box it to her mother Jenny, "Carry this please."

Alaya picks up her mother Vastra, climbs out of the crater and puts Vastra into the Fiat Zero. Jenny and Fiona are very pleased that it is late at night. There are very few moving vehicles on the road.

Alaya bursts into 15 Savile Row yelling for her wife, "Fiona! We need you. Fiona! Quickly. Medical emergency."

Alaya runs up the stairs and carries her mother into the laboratory.

Jenny clears the table, places a blanket down and places a pillow for Vastra's head. Jenny pets her wife's crown, "We are home. You can wake up any moment."

Fiona comes running in and quickly opens her medical bag. Without hesitation, she pulls back the double eyelids and flashes light into the deep blue eyes.

Fiona checks Vastra's pulse, "Her heartbeat is extremely slow."

"What happened?" Fiona finally speaks as she checks the other basic vitals.

"I had on my gloves and I decided to open a book with the red cover. She shut it with her tongue."

Fiona opens Vastra's mouth and looks at the tongue. "Alaya please extend your tongue for me. I need a reference."

Alaya lets her tongue dangle as Fiona analyzes the mother and daughter organ back and forth.

Vastra's tongue has a blood vessel that is slowly changing color from the tip. A purple substance is moving up her tongue.

"Hold your mother's tongue still. I need a blood sample."

Fiona takes out a needle and draws blood. "That should be enough."

Alaya places her mother's tongue back into her mouth.

Fiona immediately examines the sample under the microscope. She instantly turns white. "Septicaemia … blood poisoning"

"Infected?" Jenny asks with her voice cracking.

"Yes, we need to stop this …" Fiona points to the purple line. "... this discoloration and its movement." She looks to Jenny and Alaya, "If not, she will die."

"Do what you must." Jenny nods and looks down at her helpless wife.

Fiona opens her medical bag, pulls out a small bottle and needle. "Alaya I need you to pull out your mother's tongue, please."

Alaya slowly pulls out her mother's tongue.

The discoloration is almost halfway down.

Fiona injects the needle a few millimeters in front of the discoloration. The discoloration immediately halts its movement.

The three wait and watch. The needle slowly pushes the discoloration out.

Soon the purple retracts, and the tongue's tip oozes a green substance.

Fiona grabs a test tube and watches as it creeps out of Vastra's tongue.

When the last bit has left the Alaya releases the tongue and watches as it slowly retract into her mother's mouth.

Fiona looks to her wife, "When she wakes will be very thirsty." Alaya nods.

"Mother Jenny," Fiona looks into her friend's eyes. "I am not sure what to expect. I was guessing. There might be permanent damage."

Jenny replies with a determined voice, "She heals quickly."

Alaya returns with a glass and pitcher.

They wait.

Jenny kisses her wife, leans down and whispers, "Come you daft lizard."

Hours go by as the three wait for anything.

"Should we move her to a warmer room?" Alaya asks.

"It would be more comfortable for everyone."

Alaya picks up her mother's body off the laboratory table, moves into the drawing-room and lays her mother on the chaise next to the fireplace.

Fiona quickly gets a roaring fire going.

They wait.

Alaya holds her wife in her arms as they watch Jenny tenderly stroking her wife's head.

Jenny cries, "She is blinking."

Fiona comes over and takes the pulse, checks her eyes and listens to Vastra's heart. "Her heartbeat is getting stronger."

"Did I hear my precious ape call me a daft lizard?" Vastra asks with a scratchy throat.

Jenny moves around to the side of the table, grabs her wife's hand and falls to her wife's chest crying, "I am so sorry."

Vastra puts her free arm around her wife, "What happened?" Vastra licks the air. "I can't smell anything. She sits up and with a traumatized look and yells, "I smell nothing!"

"You closed the book with your tongue." Jenny reminded Vastra with a tender touch to her face.

"Toxins entered your body; I had to use arsphenamine to have it extracted," Fiona explains.

Alaya hands her mother a tall glass of water.

Vastra drinks it down quickly and hands the empty glass back, "More, please."

"You will also have to be off your feet for a few days." Fiona gives more bad news, "Your body shut down. You almost died."

Vastra looks into her wife's eyes, "I am not going to leave you."

"Here is the goo that came out of your tongue." Alaya distracts her mother with the test tube with green substance, "Here are the gloves that Mother had on." She opens the box, "It seems that the gloves protected her. You were infected with direct skin contact."

Vastra attempts to stand but falls backward. Jenny comes to her wife's side and looks to her daughter.

"Mother you must stay still." Alaya quietly asks, "Unless you need to use the loo?"

"No." Vastra sits up as tall as possible, "The gloves would not have been enough. Once the book was opened we, would have to face an unknown enemy."

"What?"

"Those books are pure evil, at least to human standards." Vastra finishes her glass of water.

"What about to Silurian standards?" Alaya asks with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Silurians worshiped and feared gods. That library is a place to bring gods and spirits into our world." Vastra examines the test tube and the green substance. She taps the glass with her finger, and the goo crawls up the side. "Alaya dear, please get me a lackey band from the desk drawer?"

Alaya quickly gets the lackey band and assists in ensuring that the test tube cork remains sealed.

"That library is for the god Azathoth, the Silurian god of chaos and anarchy. Geeks called the god Ares, Romans - mars. Armenians - Anahit, Chinese - Chi You, and the Celts call their god of war Belatucadros. Every culture has a new name, but the evil is the same. Create minions."

"What if they don't want to become a follower?" Fiona asks although part of her already knows the answer.

"They have little choice." Vastra responds looking at her wife, "I will not allow that to happen to you."

"What about you? Will you changed?" Alaya asks as she grabs her mother Vastra's hand for comfort.

Vastra holds up the now angry green goo, "I suspect this is what would have turned me eventually. But due to smart thinking from my team I am alive and myself." She licks the air, "Or at least soon be myself."

Fiona began to describe in detail what she did. "I wasn't sure it would be successful."

"What would you have done if it weren't?"

"I would have pricked a hole to see if it would have drained.'

"If that didn't work?"

"I would do my best as a surgeon and salvage what I could."

"Then I am grateful for you and your guesses."

"I am unusually cold and thirsty." Vastra looks to Jenny, "I am weak."

Alaya adds more wood to the fireplace. "Would you like to rest?"

"I am tired, but I am still shaken at the events. I would rather have company." Vastra looks to her wife, "At least for the time being."

"Are you hungry Mother Vastra?"

"I am," Vastra replies quickly.

Fiona goes into the kitchen.

Once Fiona is out of the room Jenny, pricks her finger and permits her blood to stream into the pitcher of water. Then a few drops into the glass. She quickly stirs until the color is diluted before Fiona returns.

Fiona comes in with a small portion of raw meet and five strips of leather.

"Start with this." Fiona places the tray on Vastra's lap. "Mother Vastra, Do you mind if I attempt something?"

"No."

Fiona pricks her finger and puts a few drops into Vastra's glass she stirs.

Jenny and Alaya look to each other.

Alaya asks, "What are you doing?"

Fiona looks into Vastra's eyes, "Your diet has changed quite a bit since you came to live in 'Our London'. Human blood might assist in your healing process."

Vastra smiles. "Thank you dear. Although it was unnecessary."

"Oh?"

"My dear, Jenny has done the same thing with her blood."

"I am sorry." Fiona begins to take the water glass and replace it new, "Let me get you a fresh glass."

Vastra with speed quickly drinks the water. She looks at the empty glass, "It is truly a disappointment to finally have a bit of a Scottish ginger blood; here I am disabled and taste nothing."

"Vastra!" Jenny blushes, "Boundaries."

Fiona shakes her head and looks to her wife, "Nothing to protect my honor?"

Alaya asks her wife, "I am quite curious as to why you did that?"

"There are some secrets in the Flint family I can not allow myself to utter from my lips." Fiona turns to Vastra, "It is out of respect for you this discussion can not take place. I believe ignorance is essential. You have only been living this time-frame a short patch. I am not ready to have full knowledge of your survival in a human world, yet." Fiona turns to her wife, "I will have questions, in the future. Until then, please use caution as my mind will seek out answers to questions I am not prepared to ask."

Vastra smiles at her wife's daughter and nods.

"I do have a few questions about the library." Fiona sits back into her wife's arms. "Tell me about this Azathoth."

Vastra bites a piece of leather, "Azathoth is our god of war and anarchy. He would thrive and become strong with those suffering and become powerful with bloodshed. He has followers from around the universe, but each one becomes less of their species and transform into demon beasts doing their best to please their only god."

Vastra drinks some more water and pops in a piece of raw meat. She chews with a face of discomfort. "I know it is meat. I know what meat tastes like, but this … tastes like I am chewing nothing more than tree bark."

Jenny caresses her wife's crown, "That is the best tree bark available with our rations."

Fiona pulls her wife's arms tighter as she notices Vastra's pouting has been genetically handed down to her Alaya.

"Now, just like most powerful beings there is always a court of some sort. Azathoth loves music, especially from Tru'nembra is the Flauntist of Azathoth. He plays forever within the court, with an interesting instrument: Himself. Tru'nembra is composed of living noise, and to summon him is to summon a cacophony of horror and fear, with sound waves louder then ever recorded blasting off of the shimmering mass of air he would manifest in. Tru'nembra is talented and untamed."

Fiona sits up, "Would humans be able to hear the music?"

Vastra shakes her head no. "It is described as occupying a position outside of the universe, where it is attended by a cohort of alien servants who continually bathe it with the sounds of pipes and drums. Humans would have to be in the same dimension and spiritual plane."

Alaya looks at the goo swirling around in the sealed glass test tube. "Mother, tell me again what would happen if this substance entered your blood stream and body?"

"I would have been turned into his demon-servant."

"Could that happen to humans?"

"I would assume at a quicker rate. My body reacted and shutdown." Vastra boasts, "Human anatomy has not evolved enough for such triggers."

"So … " Alaya holding up the test tube, "What would happen to a human?"


	18. Chapter 18 :: Soothing Music

Alaya and Fiona stand in the middle of Canary Wharf Park waiting.

Alaya is wearing the perception device hiding her Silurian warrior garb and weapons.

Fiona is wearing her cricket outfit with the claymore ready on her side.

"How long do we wait."

"Mother Jenny said it should take minutes."

"Hello."

Alaya turns, "Don't you start. That is my wife."

"Good evening Alaya. How is your family?"

Alaya relaxes a bit.

Fiona is tense as she knows that man, "You're the make believe monk."

He bows and smiles, "Guilty."

"We are here on official business. There is a problem." Alaya regains control of the conversation.

"Is it all that bad?

"Would we be here? My family can deal with most things on our own. We rarely involve anyone else in our business."

"How is business?" He smiles at Fiona, "I hear you have a physician on staff?"

Fiona becomes ecstatic for a moment and pulls out a white card out of her pocket, "Here." She steps forward and hands him a business card. "You are my first."

"Impressive," He replies as he reads it up and down. He looks to Alaya. "What is the problem."

"Here?"

"No safer."

"How?"

"There is a buffer all around, just like your perception device." He extends his arms and waves them around. "This is what we want you to see."

"May I turn off my device? Will we have privacy?"

"Absolutely."

Alaya makes a small movement and returns to her half-Silurian self.

"I see you came for battle."

"We are working with something more powerful." Alaya adjusts her blade. "My mother almost died last night."

"What happened?"

Alaya nods to Fiona.

Fiona pulls out from her backpack a folder. She hands it to the fake monk.

He takes it and says, "Wait here." He then leaves the park leaving Alaya and Fiona to watch dawn break over the docks.

The two sisters walk their father back from the bar, if it weren't for the time and the lack of inhibitions brought on by the alcohol they would have avoided walking this way home.

They become quiet as they pass the North Street School.

There is a sound of rubble moving.

The three do not hesitate and run towards the sound.

"Maybe there is someone alive!"

They climb the crater wall.

"Anyone there?" Leonard calls towards the noise, sounds of gravel movement. "You girls stay here. I will call if I need any help."

Rose quickly comes to her father's side, "You are not in any condition to make the trek. Let Vera and I will go. We might need you to get help."

Rose and Vera carefully navigate the crater and notice an opening in the wall of the school.

Vera yells up, "There is a hole in the basement, we are going in and investigate."

Rose calls out, "We need to find you, please knock or bang on something."

Vera and Rose listen for any bit of noise.

There is tapping.

They walk into the darkness, following the sound. Soon their eyes are adjusted to the darkness and can make out the light from behind them.

"We are at a door," Rose feels around for a door knob. She opens.

Rose and Vera walk through the door.

"This must be the library."

"It looks old."

Rose looks at the table to see over twenty books on the table. She is about to pick one up when Vera calls out, "Please tap more. We are trying to find you."

Tapping sound under table

Rose bends down and looks under the table. "Nobody is here."

Vera comes over and looks under, "What is this a joke?"

Rose and Vera stand up and look around.

"What are these books?" Rose holds up the book and attempts to read the title. "It is too dark." She puts it down.

Suddenly there is subtle light.

"I think we are adjusting to the darkness better." Vera pulls her sister's arm, "Let's go back outside. There is nobody here."

"Quam ut mori?" Rose reads the title, "What does that mean college girl?"

Vera comes over as her curiosity sparked, "How to die?"

Rose turns to a random page, "What is this?"

The books contain pictures of devices, drawing of creatures and distorted animals.

Vera touches and points with her finger-tip to the cat-like demon, "That is ugly."

There is a rumbling.

"Let's get out of here."

Vera and Rose run towards the door; they attempt to turn the door knob. "It is locked."

"Help!" They begin to yell loud enough for their father to hear.

Fire torches are spontaneously lighting around.

Rose and Vera make attempts to get the door open.

"My hand it is going numb." Vera starts to cry, "I am scared."

Rose pulls her sister in an embrace and places herself in protective cover as she watches the formation of a black swirl, like making a poached egg in a pot of ink.

Rose does what she can to hold tight, but her body no longer can feel anything.

Her heartbeat is missing.

She looks down at her sister whose skins is white and without signs of life.

They both fall to the floor.

They hear drumming.

Soon sounds like metal scraping against a rock.

It gets louder and louder.

Vera covers her ears with her hands.

Rose does the same thing.

They lay huddled together as a foul odor fills the room. It slowly enters their nose, and they can feel it crawling up their nose, behind their cheeks, down their throat and into their spines.

They cry out in pain.

The door flings open with Leonard looking around.

"Vera! Rose! Where are you?"

"We are here father." Rose reaches out her hand and can't understand why her father can't see her.

Leonard takes a step forward and trips over his daughters.

He finds a hand.

He grabs one and feels around in the darkness for the other daughter.

He drags them out into the crater and the night.

Rose attempts to call out as he goes into the basement of the school, her mind is yelling but her voice is missing.

She looks at her sister who is curled up trying to block out the horrifying noise.

Soon her father returns and pulls them close, one in each arm.

Rose watches as her father twitches his fingers while forever faithful holding his two precious girls close.

Rose watches as he attempts to cover his ears, but her and Vera's heads are blocking any attempt at relief.

Rose watches as he pulls out his hair with his fists, never clenching his hold on his daughters.

She watches as each one passes out; she wonders when it will be her time.

Death is welcome to end her misery.

Rose opens her eyes to pitch black.

There is a plastic blanket over her.

She doesn't know where she is, but she does know she is alone. She must return to him.

She attempts to move but is confined, bound and in complete darkness.

The only peace, she has, is the drumming and music.

She is fine as long as the music plays.


	19. Chapter 19 :: Team Up

"How long do we wait?" Fiona asks as she pulls out of her backpack the vacuum bottle and sandwiches.

"I believe they are verifying our information." Alaya pops the cork and pours the first cup of warm tea for her wife. "They take us serious enough to take our information. It is all about my mothers and their respect. I hope we

"Thank you." Fiona lays her head against her wife's shoulder. "I like this."

"You like being tired? Working through the night? Sitting here?"

"Sitting here, with you, and no perception device."

Alaya grabs her wife's hand, "I have been thinking about our girls."

"What about?"

"April, I believe she is lost in the crowd. Her sister and my aunts demand more attention."

"She is a good little girl. I have noticed that our quiet one she neither follows or leads. She does exactly what is required of her. We need to feel safe to open up and be herself."

"I don't know if I noticed or thinking about their future. Am I being influenced by their future, my past?"

"Does it matter? My mother influenced me because of her past, er future." Fiona passes the hot tea to her wife, "Goddess of all, this is ridiculous trying to figure this out. Let us just use what ever tool or information available. I don't want to second guess our decisions." Fiona takes a bite of her sandwich and chews while she ponders her next comment, "I know you will out live me and possibly our own children. So whether or not you are the guardian. Promise me that you will trust your heart and allow yourself to make mistakes."

"I promise." Alaya looks down at her wife, "Silurians minds remember everything. I will never forget you."

"Good."

"I like this park. Do you thinking they would allow us to bring the girls here? I would love to let them runs around without the perception devices."

"Anytime," A familiar voice answers.

Alaya and Fiona turn around and see the fake monk smiling with three other trailing behind. The quickly pack up their things and stand ready.

The fake monk holds up the folder, "Where are the three humans currently?"

"Morgue." Fiona replies with an obvious tone

"We want to bring them back here to our facilities."

"I am the physician in charge and it is my autopsy."

"We can take it from here," The fake monk holds out a clipboard with a pen. "Sign here and we will make the transfer."

Fiona looks at the document and hands it back unsigned, "No, we ill not. We are personally and professionally invested."

"Then team up with us," The monk smiles. "For this one project."

"In my morgue?"

"Yes."

"Deal," Fiona shakes hands.

"Allow me to introduce Harriet Derbyshire. She will be working with you."

A tall blonde woman wearing a dark gray trench-coat comes forward and puts out her hand, "It is good to finally meet you Doctor Fiona Flint-Saint Clair."

Fiona shook Harriet's hand, "Have you ever been to a lecture at Oxford, Cambridge or London Medical School for Women?"

"I have." Harriet thinks back, smiles and her eyes grow wide, "I remember seeing that hair of yours."

"That is where we must have seen you," Fiona turns and smiles. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Alaya."

Alaya confidently shakes Harriet's hand, "Fiona and I frequent academic lectures. We were quite pleased when they allowed our gender to attend."

"Your wife's wild hair is unforgettable." Harriet evaluates Alaya up and down, "I would remember seeing a species like you at the most crowded lecture. I don't recall ..."

Alaya switches on her perception device, "This is my perceived human form."

"I see." Harriet smiles, "Please turn that thing off. I prefer you ... um, for the lack of a better word this early in the morning … natural."

"I do too." Fiona pulls her wife close and links arms.

Alaya blushes.

"Excuse me ladies," The fake monk speaks. "There are three bodies that need attention."

"Shall we?" Harriet leads the way. "I have my vehicle parked on the other side of the park."

Fiona touches her wife's face, "Please be careful. No using your tongue, wear gloves and do not open any book. I need you home."

Alaya nods and watches her wife leave.

"Tell me about the hair," The fake monk looks to Alaya.

"Do not start!" Alaya rolls her eyes, "Shall we head to the school?"

Fiona flips on the light switch in the morgue and there are sounds of pounding.

Harriet and Fiona run to the body freezers.

"They are, were dead." Fiona looks to Harriet.

"They are dead."

"Have they turned into a servant?"

Harriet turns her entire body and looks at the small young woman. She walks around evaluating her up and down. "Tell me something Doctor Flint-Saint Clair … did you truly get a perfect score?"

"Twice." Fiona attempts to stand a little taller again Harriet's tall frame.

"You could be doing anything. Why did you decide to be in the morgue?"

"I am not just in the morgue." Fiona puffs out her chest, "I am an employee of VF Research and Vastra Investigations. When fall term begins I will be teaching and staff physician at London's Medical School for Women."

"You could be doing more."

"More comes with a cost. I have plans, to be with my family."

"So you decided to live an anonymous life?"

Fiona nods as she heads over to the filing cabinet. She unlocks it with her key and pulls out a folder. "This is my external examination of the three."

"I am glad you didn't do a full autopsy."

"Things didn't make sense."

"The ears."

"Exactly."

"We need to find out."

"If they are alive, awake … what are our options?"

"They are dead."

There is pounding coming from bay eight, fourteen, and twenty.

Points to the freezers, "They might be dead, but they are active."

Fiona goes to the phone and makes a phone call, "I am sorry but there is an issue." Fiona holds up the receiver to the banging noise. "They are dead, but active. Can you take a cab?"

"Did you call Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint?"

"I did. They will be here in a few minutes."

"Why did you call them? We can handle this." Harriet stands up to open bay fourteen.

Fiona grabs Harriet's arm, "You know of Madame Vastra?" 

"Yes."

"Well what ever happened to them," Fiona points to the freezer noise. "It almost was the fate of Madame Vastra."

"How?"

Fiona told Harriet of the hidden library, the book, the antibiotic and the salvage of Mother Vastra's tongue. She purposely left out information about the goo kept in a test tube in the private laboratory at 15 Savile Row.

" … If you feel that a human is stronger physically than a Silurian woman from the dawn of time, be my guest. I shall lock the morgue doors and watch your demise from my office."

Harriet decided it was best to wait for Madame Vastra.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may ask, but I reserve my right not to respond."

"How does the Silurian and human relationship work? Are there not body incompatibilities?"

"I love to read books." Fiona gets up and pulls the blankets out of the closet. She walks over to Harriet, "This will keep you warm."

Fiona returns to her seat, covers herself with the blanket and continues to answer the question, "I know everything about the human body. I have one. I know what makes me feel good. I am aware of what feels good against my skin. I know about my body or, for the matter of this conversation, any human body. I know exactly how things work."

Fiona leans forward as if to tell a secret, "You know what I found out with my Silurian wife?"

Harriet leans forward to listen more clearly, "No, what?"

Fiona sits back, "I was wrong."

Harriet returns to upright position, "How so?"

Fiona shakes her head, "That my dear is between my wife and myself."

"A hint?"

"You see that is the thing about my Alaya, she is my Alaya. There is nothing common about my wife. Even our children are different physically than Alaya."

"About that," Harriet squints her eyes. "You became pregnant even though you both are female. Is Alaya anatomically female?"

"She is one-hundred percent female. There is not one scale on her body that isn't female."

"You bore two children. How?"

"We planned it."

"Not fair Doctor."

"It is too personal, too intimate."

"Oh," Harriet becomes frustrated.

"I tell you what. If my Alaya agrees, I will disclose certain scientific facts."

"Agreed."

The two discuss past lectures until there is a knock on the morgue door. Fiona walks over, unlocks and welcomes the mothers. "I would not have disturbed you unless it was important."

The three bays knock from the inside.

Harriet responds, "They have been like that since we arrived."

"They were dead," Jenny states as she pours down the heated water into Vastra's white coat.

"They are dead." Fiona replies in a matter of fact tone.

The banging continues from inside the three bays.

Jenny points, "That isn't dead."

"They are active, but still very much dead." Harriet replies. "It is good to see you again Madam Vastra and Jenny Flint."

Vastra bows her head, "Good morning Miss Derbyshire.

Jenny smiles, "Miss Derbyshire."

"I was attempting to acquire information on the Silurian and human breeding practices, but your daughter-in-law has not only teased me with vague information but perked my curiosity even more."

Fiona smiles at Vastra and Jenny.

"I see. There are something a mother should never know." Vastra ignores Fiona's dramatics while talking to to Harriet Derbyshire.

The three bays have become annoying again.

"We better get down to business." Fiona looks at Mother Vastra, "How should we proceed?"


	20. Chapter 20 :: Team Library

Alaya leads the way as they walk into Azathoth's library. "Do not open one book. It will summon the demon servants."

Alaya turns on her electric torch. "We can't use the fire torches. If lighted they, will activate a portal to the other Cthulhu dimension."

Jack looks at his peers, "She isn't kidding. There will be no escape."

"I am going to look around." Alaya puts on her medical mask and slyly goes to work as she reads the bindings for a specific title. She is pleased it is alphabetically, even it though it is R'lyeh Glyphs, the symbols follow a pattern. She locates the book. With her gloves, she pulls it off the shelf, wrapped the book in thick wool and placed it the same medical seal package which stored Vastra's tea for over a year. When she opened the seal, it still held the smell of tea and smiles at the memory her wife winning the bet. She returns to the entrance with the book located in concealed flap hidden the backpack, "How are we going to shut this spiritual portal down?" She asks Jack.

"We are going to remove all the contents and destroy it."

"Is that wise?"

"We have no choice."

Alaya looks around, "It is a sacred place, why can't we simply just use the locks."

"There is no sacred place during a war. What if a bomb dismantles the security?"

Rumbling is heard from the hallway as the large door opens. The two assistants, Mike and Peter, make fast work taking the hinges off the door and pulling in wooden shipping crates. Mike puts on a gas mask and hazmat suit.

"That is a bit overboard?"

"Mike and Peter are typical humans without the built-in Silurian panic button."

"My mother was lucky that Fiona acted fast."

"Your redhead is something."

Alaya shakes her head from blushing, "She is."

"What's it like kissing a human?"

"You have not been kissed?" Alaya jests while noticing Peter's quick glance towards the Jack, "You need to look into fixing that."

"I never had the pleasure of feeling Silurian lips."

Alaya glares at the Jack, "If you live long enough, you might."

"Oh, that is just cold."

"Cool." Alaya corrects him.

"What?"

Alaya touches on her lips with her finger, "A Silurian lips are cool, not cold."

"That sound delightful."

"It is."

"Cheeky."

The Mike starts to take down map. He yanks it off the wall.

"Be careful, that is ancient." Alaya scolds him, "There isn't a replica available."

Mike nods, "I am trying, but it was fastened ..."

The team stops. The air has shifted.

Alaya's scales clamp down so fast it sounded like a morse code was being sent from her skin. She screams, "Get out of the library!" She pulls Mike by the neck through the now vulnerable opening.

One by one the wall torches begin to flare up counter clockwise.

The Jack runs through the door with Peter by the hand.

By the time the swirling blackness fully expands the only one remaining within the border of the room is Peter. He takes one leap, and half his body is past the library's entrance lintel.

A black swirling cloud starts to form, and a large tentacle reaches out from the vortex. It's suctions cups grab hold of the Peter's legs.

Without hesitation, Alaya joins Jack in pulling Peter. She takes out her katana and slices off the assistant's belt. The pants fly into the black swirling cloud as the tentacle retracts.

Alaya and the Jack yank Peter outside the boundary into the hallway.

They watch as the swirling vortex shifts in and out.

"What now?"

"We wait."

The Jack climbs up on a shipping crate, leans back against the wall and keeps an eye for changes.

Peter, who is now pants-less, crawls up to sit next to Jack.

"Nice legs." Jack looks at Peter with a seductive smile.

Mike is too spooked to be still and decides to pace.

Alaya grabs a small box and sits down. She opens her backpack. She pulls out a vacuum bottle and one-half eaten sandwich. She pours herself a cup of tea, sits back and watches the spinning blackness.

She notices the stares of Mike and Peter. She smiles, "What did you think? That you can just walk into Azathoth's library and remove something?"

The Jack laughs, "Your are your mother's daughter."

"Which mother?"

"Both."

Alaya smiles as she takes another bite of her sandwich. It makes her blush, this was Fiona's sandwich and her scent is strong. She shifts in her seat to make herself more comfortable. "My mothers are learning to play cricket."

"Why on earth would they do something like that?"

"My Fiona is a cricketer and in exchange to my mothers to train the girl in Silurian combat my mothers offered to train them in cricket first."

"How it that going? You _are_ keeping the cricket bat safe?"

"It is her first choice of weapon, although she has fancied a Claymore recently."

"A Scotswoman with a claymore, how ..."

Alaya snaps her neck and gives the Jack an intense look.

"I was going to say … Very highland of her. Aren't we a bit jumpy?"

Alaya decides to ignore the comments and sips the hot tea.

"How long do we wait?" asks an anxious Mike.

" Azathoth is omnipresent, which means this could, potentially be open for eternity."

"So we are waiting for him to go to the loo?"

"Something like that."

Soon the vortex changes colors.

Alaya calmly puts away her things and corks the vacuum bottle before sealing her backpack. She then stands, secures all her belongs to her body and unsheathes her katana.

Mike pulls out his gun and points towards the vortex. He looks to see Jack and Alaya have both shook their heads in disappointment.

"Truly?" Alaya asks.

Mike shrugs and replies, "It might work."

Peter stands, with a book in hand and a finger in its place.

"What is that?" Alaya asks

"_Al-Azif _." Jack replies.

"I was going to bring mine, but it is too heavy."

"You have a copy of the _Al-Azif_?"

"No, my family possess the _Necronomicon_ in its original Eocene."

Peter smiles, "I would love to have your mother read it to you?"

"Which one?"

Peter looks over, "Can your Mother Jenny read Eocene?"

"No." Alaya smiles to herself imagining Mother Jenny trying to make out the words with her limited human tongue. Alaya blushes as she makes a mental note, '_Have Mother Vastra teach Fiona Eocene_'.

The swirling black vortex shifts again.

Alaya checks her stance.

Jack pulls out his Gizmo and points it in the direction of the vortex.

A form comes through the vortex.

A face appears. The black swirling vortex disappears as his last footstep out into the library. A white, pale man in working class clothing, western hat, boots and a_serge de Nimes_ coat stands before the four companions.

Alaya stands upright and tenses her body.

"It is just a man," Mike slowly puts down his weapon.

"Don't be deceived." Alaya tightens her grip on the hilt. "Only the truly powerful can alter their being."

"No, Mike is correct. I am just a man."

"I'll play." Jack smiles, "I am Jack Harkness. What is your name?"

"If that is how you want to play the one who claims to be Jack Harkness. I am Randall Flagg." He nods, "Please to meet all of you."

"You are not Randall Flagg." Alaya shakes her head no. She turns to Peter, "That is Nyarlathotep or if you need a translation try _the Crawling Chaos_."

"I see you are not deceived to easily." He takes a step forward.

Jack puts up his hand and makes the universal 'halt' hand signal. "Nope, not a step closer. You keep to that side of the door. You are not welcomed."

"This is my home way before you species evolved from single cells. How dare you?" Nyarlathotep's voice rattled the wall and shook the flame torches around the room.

The team of four just watched to make sure no book fell.

Nyarlathotep noticed the four companions eyes, "You fear the books?" He grabs one off the table and opens it up, flips the pages and without looking points to a page. He looks down at where his finger landed, "Oh this should fun."

The library shakes while the hallway remains still. The black swirling vortex appears again, this time a creature quickly makes an appearance. It is a seven foot tall white creature, no eyes, no ear, bald, long limbs and a mouth with large orgnized sharp teeth.

It immediately tastes the air and makes it way toward Nyarlathotep's side.

"That is a good boy," The tall white creature bends down to be head to head with his master. Nyarlathotep places his hand on the creatures chest and chants words over and again. Veins are disclosing themselves as the creature's adrenaline builds and its heart races.

"Anytime Peter." Jack says without taking his eyes off the ugly chalky white creature.

Peter frantically flips the pages of the _Al-Azif_, "I am looking for a white creature. Anyone know what I should be looking up?"

"Any hints?" Jack asks Nyarlathotep.

"I will only whisper what you want to know in your ear." Nyarlathotep responds.

"How about just a whisper?" Jack asks a different question.

"Silly Human."

Jack shrugs his shoulders, "I had to ask. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Not it doesn't hurt to try." Nyarlathotep lets out a laugh that sounds like a cat being squeezed to death.

Alaya covers her ears and quickly take the opportunity to whisper to Peter, "Look up G' Thareb or white servant."

Peter goes to work. He draws symbols around the door frame with chalk while chanting …

نعود من حيث يموت الوقت

نعود من حيث تنتهي الحياة

العودة إلى المنزل من الأسود

العودة إلى المنزل من الفراغ

لا أهلا ولا سهلا هنا

أنت عدو لل بوابة

سوف يهزم من قبل كائنات أقل

سوف يتم جلب العار إلى إلهك

G' Thareb starts to shutter, his mouth opens and screams at Peter.

Nyarlathotep places his hands on G' Thareb's head.

G' Thareb stands up and begins to run towards the opening.

"I wish you didn't take the hinges off the door." Alaya resets her feet and prepares for battle.

Jack adjust his Gizmo, It makes various beeps and whirling sounds. "That should do it," As he points the device at the creature and pushes a button.

G' Thareb doesn't shift his speed or direct.

Peter chants again …

نعود من حيث يموت الوقت

نعود من حيث تنتهي الحياة

العودة إلى المنزل من الأسود

العودة إلى المنزل من الفراغ

لا أهلا ولا سهلا هنا

أنت عدو لل بوابة

سوف يهزم من قبل كائنات أقل

سوف يتم جلب العار إلى إلهك

The creature speeds up as Peter's words irritate his non-existent ears.

"Again," Instructs Jack.

Peter reads it again, more deliberately and with a stronger voice.

G' Thareb leaps with his mouth unfastened readily to devour Peter's head.

Peter remains steadfast with his chants. He closes his eyes preparing for the impact. He chants the lines again. He opens one eye to see Nyarlathotep with a disgusted face.

Peter looks down.

G' Thareb is beheaded.

Peter kicked the top to make sure it is dead, "Yep he is dead."

Peter looks at Alaya, who has torn a strip of clothing to clean off her blade of the green blood. He tosses the soiled rag into the library floor with a thud. She then checks her gloves and the blade for any residue. She looks to Jack with a satisfactory nod.

Jack puts his hands on his hips, stands taller and asks Nyarlathotep, "What else you got?"


	21. Chapter 21 :: Team Morgue

Fiona stands prepared at bay door twenty as she grips the latch, "Ready?"

Harriet, Vastra and Jenny all nod.

Fiona opens the latch, Jenny pulls the shelf out, and Vastra holds the creature down.

Harriet binds the torso, arms and waist.

Fiona grabs the kicking feet and with a quick knot secures the creatures motion.

Jenny does the same with the neck and head.

They step back and watch the creature struggle.

Vastra nods, "I believe that was successful teamwork."

The creature lets out a scream. Vastra covers her ears.

Jenny takes a sheet, converts it into a tightrope, places across the creature's mouth and tightens it under the gurney. "That should keep the sound down."

Vastra takes down her hands. "Thank you dear," as she checks her wife for scratches or blood. Jenny does the same and looks over her wife's body.

Fiona does the same to Harriet. After which Harriet checks Fiona.

"I believe we are safe."

Fiona looks to Vastra, "Now what?"

"We kill it."

"It is already dead."

Jenny points to the moving creature and asks, "That does not look dead, to me."

"The creature is active," Harriet replies to Jenny. "I assure you that there nothing human remains."

Jenny looks down at the creature who color is completely been replaced with chalky white skin. Everything on the face minus the mouth is all but smoothed over. She panics and looks into her wife's eyes, "This looks like they will become Whisper Men."

"I am afraid much worse." Vastra comes to her wife's side, "They are becoming demons to serve Azathoth."

Fiona steps up next to the creature pulling carts of tools, "Shall we?"

Vastra stands across the table, "What do you want me to do?"

"I am going to open up the skull. We need to see what has created the blood draining from the ears."

Fiona grabs the hammer and chisel from the rolling cart. She begins to talk through her plans as she always does before any major surgery, even though this patient is technically already dead. Fiona doesn't want to make a mistake.

Fiona takes the chisel and places it on the dotted line Harriet has made. She taps lightly to begin the daunting task ahead. I piece of bone is chipped and flies to the floor. She continues along the ridge and is confident with the initial roughs. She goes back to the beginning and uses the hammer with slightly more pressure. Soon the skull was ready to be removed.

Fiona lays down her instruments, grabs the skull and rotates until it snaps off. She pulls it downwards like a hinge.

"Where is the rest?" Vastra and Fiona look at each other.

Jenny looks up from a book she is reading over in the corner, "What?"

"There is only half a brain." Vastra responds to her with a shoulder shrug, "It is half melted."

Jenny comes over to investigate herself, "What is all that mess?"

"We will know in a few minutes." Fiona uses an eye dropper to extract the liquid onto a slide. She hands it to Harriet, "Would you do the honors?"

"Thank you," Harriet takes the slid over to the prepared microscope and examines the sample. She is just staring for a moment. She stands upright and looks into the microscope, "I am not sure, but it looks like a sort of prions."

Vastra comes over and takes her turn at the microscope while Fiona continues to examine the skull cavity. "There are two holes, leaving the skull, which would account for the bleeding out the ear. There is also a disconnect here," She points to a section closer to the front of the skull. "The nerve fibers have been severed, not cleanly I may add."

Vastra leans over to see clearly. "They have gone mad."

Harriet interrupts, "The protein molecules are breaking down and is in rapid neurodegeneration,"

"A prion?" Fiona questions out loud, but more talking to herself. "If so, how did it get into the body?"

"Injection."

"Absorption."

"Consumption."

"I can't locate any skin lesions or entrance." Fiona starts to look over the white body still thrashing about attempting to unbind itself. "I want to look inside the mouth, but I will need strength of a Silurian."

Vastra simply prey opens the creature's mouth; it makes an unusual popping sound as the jawbone becomes unhinge.

"I am certainly glad you are on our side." Harriet remakes as her body shivers.

"Thank you so much." Fiona begins to examine the mouth inside, "How are we supposed to kill this thing?"

"It is already dead." Harriett reminds everyone.

Fiona looks up slightly perturbed, "Yes, but the issue is the same. How do we deal with this activity?"

"Burning." Jenny offers a solution, "Based on our experience burning a body usually ends all life, er activity".

Harriet smiles to Jenny, "Where is the nearest incinerator? One day Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint I would love to hear of your travels."

"It is down the hall." Fiona points with her tool without looking up from the open mouth. "It is easily accessible; we have to be careful not to be seen."

Vastra is by Fiona's side looking at the creature's face. "It is still transforming."

"I am trying to work as fast as I able." Fiona looks further down the throat, "I think I found the entry. Who guessed consumption?"

"That would be my Jenny," Vastra smiles in her wife's direction.

"The breakdown in the back of the jaw line." Fiona steps back and allows Vastra to look. "You can see the opening of the tooth gap."

"It looks like tooth decay."

"It is or was. The transforming agent went directly to the brain from there."

"This one looks like he or she … " Fiona looks down at her notes, "She, this is – was Vera Barnes. Her sister, Rose, in bay number eight and their father, Leonard, is in fourteen." Fiona looks up to Vastra, "Had recent dentist work. We need to do the same autopsy on Rose and Leonard."

"Now?" Jenny stands close to her wife and whispers, "You two have not had proper rest for over twelve hours straight."

that would account for the alcohol level.

Fiona looks to Vastra, "I fear that any delay will make our research more difficult. They are turning fast."

Vastra looks into her wife's concerned eyes, "We will finish up as quickly as possible. We know now have a clue."

Jenny nods, "I will make some coffee."

"That would be wonderful. Although we need to bound the other two and we can't do it without your assistance."

Soon four women stand in front of the glowing glass pane.

"It is done," Fiona remarks as the deep dark screams finally stopped.

A puff of white fire burned down into normal colors of red and yellow.

"I need to clean up the mess," Fiona said with a scratchy voice. "I think I shall get a cup of cold coffee to wake up what little energy I have left in my body." Fiona turns and heads back to the morgue.

"We will help dear." Jenny quickly comes to Fiona's side.

"Thank you." Fiona replies, "There is not much, we were careful and burned everything possible. I just want to bleach the floors and clean the equipment."

"What can I do?" Vastra asks from behind.

"Do you want to check my notes? I did the best I could while doing the examination, but make sure I didn't miss anything." Fiona quickly added, "You can read it out loud so that we all can input."

Vastra takes the seat behind the desk, read the notes to everyone, and she is pleased with her team's hard work.

After the morgue has been returned to order the exhausted women work their way to Harriett's vehicle, "I will drop you off before I head to the school."

"If you are going to the school, please allow me to accompany you." Fiona suddenly gets a burst of energy. "I am concerned. We have not heard anything from them. I have been so preoccupied with the task at hand I forgot about my Alaya." Fiona looks at Vastra and Jenny with desperate eyes.

"We all shall go to the school." Vastra pulls her wife close. "We shall nap on the way."

Twenty minutes later Harriett and Fiona get out of the vehicle quietly as Vastra and Jenny are sound asleep in the rear seat.

The two climb over the debris.

Before they reach the top Fiona whispers to Harriet and returns to the vehicle. She grabs Vastra's arm and switches on the perception device before she runs back to join Harriet as they head into the subbasement of the Poplar Upper North Street School.


	22. Chapter 22 :: Team Strax

Strax stands in his usual position bellowing out the day's agenda. He waits. Blinks. Looks down the hall, "Where are the leaders?"

He marches downstairs and bangs on the bedroom door. Silence. He walks into the first bedroom to see the bed has not been used. He double steps as he enters the other bedroom, one flight down, without knocking to find another made bed.

He runs to his bedroom, opens his wardrobe, puts on his warrior suit and grabs a box of grenades. He quickly runs upstairs to the girl's dormitory and bellows out a new schedule. Then proceeds to each lad's bedroom to prepared them for the day's battles.

Strax starts with the boy Odea's room. He knocks and enters, "Good morning soldier Odea. Your leaders are still busy and will not oversee your morning. We shall prepare for battle, together."

Odea puts down her dolls, grabs Strax's hand and leads him to April's room.

"Boy, don't you want to be suited for battle?"

Odea does her best to convey the saddest eyes possible. She waves her hand, "No. Peas."

"Very well." Strax knocks on the next bedroom door and enters. "Good morning soldier April. Your leaders are still busy and will not oversee your morning. We shall prepare for battle."

April puts down her book, climbs out of bed, pulls Stax to the closet and points to the frilliest dress. She then holds up a pair of black shiny shoes. "Peas?"

Strax changes April into the lad's preferred attire. "Can you do battle in these this attire?"

April nods yes with diligence, "Yes Mander Strax."

"Very good." Strax leads the way, "Who shall we wake first?"

"Nennifer," April quickly answers.

"Jennifer," Nods Odea.

"Jennifer it is." Strax knocks on the door and then walks into the room. He opens the curtains to a bed full of drawings. He picks up each one and creates a stack on the side table. He returns to the bed and taps the forehead. "My dear lad, it is time to prepare for battle."

Jennifer blinks, "Seep, peas."

"We are still on the mission as your leaders have not returned from their battle."

"You can nap after our training exercises, rations and daily classroom."

April comes over and taps her sister's arm, "Nennifer wake."

Strax goes to the wardrobe, "Would you like a uniform?"

Jennifer slowly sits up and looks at her ink finger and shows Strax. "Clean peas."

Strax pulls out from his military uniform a wet cloth and proceeds to clean Jennifer's ink-stained finger. "We are in battle preparations. Your leaders have not returned from their mission. I need my squad prepared."

"No clothes, peas." Jennifer pleads with Strax.

"You and the soldier Odea just wear your natural skin when going into battle?"

Odea moves next to Jennifer, "Yes."

"So then lets wake the last of our troops." Strax stands up and moves to Mirum's door. He looks down at the three eyes, "We must keep her warm and be gentle."

The three soldiers nod in agreement.

Strax knocks to enter the semi-warm room and go directly to the window to let the morning fog com into view. "Curses, I was hoping for a little sunlight."

The three soldiers head directly over to the bed. Odea is the bravest and immediately crawls under the blanket. Strax and the remaining two soldiers watch the blankets bulge, move and even become one large lump in the middle.

Strax lifts the blanket, "Soldier would you like your warm clothes?"

Mirum nods her head yes and crawls to the edge of the blanket. Instantly her pink skin prickles. Strax takes off the thick flannel and quickly puts on the warm clothes. "You better?"

Mirum nods.

Strax stands up, "Lads, as you know, your troop leaders are delayed. They have not returned to base. We are under heightened security." He pounds his chest plate once, "Let's prepare for battle in the armory and then off to the crew mess." He looks down at the tiny little bodies, "I will inform you of any changes throughout the day."

Strax points to the door, "To the armory."

The four small bodies do their best to march in unison as Strax calls, "Left ... left ... left ..." in a pattern. "Come on lads, you can do it."

After their morning exercises which include watching Strax attempting human sit-ups, jumping jacks and touching his toes. The four girls completed ten of each while Strax attempts one.

The four girls stand waiting as Strax is determined to not show weakness attempting to touch his toes. Jennifer begins to giggle but receives a disappointing look from April. Jennifer quickly quiets herself.

After the workout Strax marches his troop down to the mess hall. He makes a healthy batch of oatmeal and sausage.

"Mooshrooms?" Ask Jennifer.

Strax scans the kitchen and finds the mushrooms in the refrigerator. "I located the prize. I shall cook immediately. Please eat your food in front of you."

Odea takes a spoonful of oatmeal and spits it out instantly. April, Jennifer and Mirum both hold off on eating their food.

"Boy! That is good food."

Odea puff air in her lungs, "Tat!" Odea points the bowl of brown sugar on the counter.

Strax blinks and scans Odea. He blinks and looks to where the little soldier is pointing, "Sorry lads. I forgot." He wipes his hands on the apron and puts brown sugar on all their oatmeal.

He sits back and waits. "Success to Sontarans!" Strax beamed with pride and returns to grilling the mushrooms.

The four girls eat their breakfast with their usual enthusiasm. They all take turns between bites smelling the air; they do not want their precious mushrooms burnt.

Strax divides up the mushrooms evenly to have one mushroom left. He can't decide, so he does the most sensible thing. Strax pops it in his mouth and chews.

The four lads giggle as they watch Strax struggle to chew the fungus and force himself to swallow. He quickly scans the mushrooms sitting on Odea's tray, as she waits for them to cool, "Good nutritional value. Five would give you twenty grams of protein. Why do they taste so terrible?"

Odea picks one mushroom up and sniffs the top. She pops in her mouth and offers Strax a smile. "Mmmrooms good."

Jennifer, Mirum and April all nod in agreement.

"Those things have very little taste and feel like a slimy slug in my mouth."

There is a knock at the door.

"Hello, Sir Shaw. How can I be of service?"

"I will be starting classes soon. I notice the mothers are unavailable. May I assist you?"

"Mess is almost over, the lads are finishing up. I will bring them to the classroom directly."

Miss Shaw nods and exits.

Strax scans each child, "Good ... Good ..." He waits as Mirum finishes up her food with the last bite, "Good ... Good." He steps back, "Lads you have been fed, your bodies have been motivated and you shall now tackle your educational program."

All the lads are lined up, for final inspection. "Are you sufficiently warm?" Looking down at Mirum.

"Yes, Mander Strax."

"Are you sure you do not want wear a uniform?"

Naked Odea waves her hands for emphasis, "No, peas. Mander Strax."

"You want to remain in that uniform? You have not changed since breakfast."

April looks down at her shoes and dress. "Good. Mander Strax."

"You look prepared. Do you feel prepared?"

Jennifer nods, as she is wearing her preferred school uniform shorts grand mama Jenny, made, short sleeve shorts and Keds.

"Let's go troops. Left ... left ... left ..." Strax instructs as he leads his troop into the classroom.

"I shall leave them with you?" Strax nods exits and heads down to clean up the kitchen.

"Girls, good morning." Miss Shaw looks to the girls, "Today we shall continue with our Spanish lesson ..." She turns to the chalkboard as the little minds soak up everything Miss Shaw teaches them.

After an hour, Miss Gardner enters the room as softly as possible.

"Una vez más, me encanta setas."

The four little voices respond in kind, "Una vez más , me encanta setas."

"Maravilloso!" Miss Shaw smiles at her four pupils, "It is time to study geography and mathematics with our Miss Gardner."

The girls shift in our seats as Miss Gardner comes forward. Miss Shaw lingers as she erases the chalkboard. "Thank you, Miss Shaw." Miss Gardner comes over to her Tori and kisses her on the cheek.

"Miss Gardner, not in front of the children."

The girls giggle.

Miss Gardner turns to the class, "You don't mind girls, do you?"

"No es bastante," responds Mirum.

Miss Shaw blushes, "Girl behave. I shall return to writing after lunch break."

Miss Gardner smiles at her Tori until she exits the classroom. "Right, we were doing your simple mathematics. Get out your slates and let's see how well you remember yesterday's work."

After lunch, writing instruction and Strax's impromptu on military strategies it was time for Afternoon tea.

Still no signs of the mothers.

Miss Shaw, Miss Gardner and Commander Strax do their best to maintain schedules and spirits.

"What shall we do if they do not return?"

"Do not worry, my Tori. They will return." Allie steals a kiss on the landing. "You go back to closing up the business. I will manage with the girls."

There are four girls giggling form the landing above.

"Bastante," Quickly assures the blushing Miss Shaw.

Miss Gardner runs up the stairs and tickle the first stomach accessible. "What shall I read?"

"Scary," Suggest April as the other three girls nod in agreement.

Miss Gardners leads the girls into the drawing-room. She hands each of the girls a copy of the book _Frankenstein_ so they can sit in their favorite spot.

Jennifer climbs up the chaise lounge.

Odea lays on the marble fireplace hearth.

April curls up on the large leather sofa with loads of pillows..

Mirum warms up to the other end of the leather sofa with a blanket wrapped around and feeds off April's warmth.

Miss Gardner sits in a central location, clears her through and begins, "_You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the commencement of an enterprise which you have regarded with such evil forebodings..._"


	23. Chapter 23 :: Teams

The four women climb over the debris and head into the subbasement down the hallway.

They can hear fighting, they can hear their daughter's voice.

Without hesitation Vastra, Jenny and Harriet start to move.

Fiona yells, "Stop!" She covers their mouths with medical masks, "Under no circumstances open your mouth. A cut or any bleeding can be a way for the infiltration. Take over and send the four to me."

The four women turn the corner and see a pant-less Peter on the a shipping crate reading chants.

Mike has taken up a kicking and punching anything crossing the door entrance.

Alaya swing her sword and yelling at the onslaught of one demon after another. There are five or six headless ones on the floor at her feet.

Jack is pushing each back into the library allowing Alaya to get a better swing.

Vastra, Jenny and Harriett take over slicing limbs, faces and detaching heads. Vastra, "Go to Fiona. Now!"

Without hesitation, Peter gets off his perch; he stops reading. The enemy becomes stronger.

Jack points to Peter, "Do not stop chanting. It makes them weak."

Peter looks at where he left off and chanted again, louder this time walking backward to Fiona. "Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?" Peter shakes his head no.

Fiona looks at what he is reading and takes over as she inspects his ears and mouth. She injects Peter with a dose of arsphenamine in his arm.

"Ouch!"

Fiona just read the chant louder giving him a look of pity, covers his mouth the a medical mask and points to the section she was reading.

Peter returns to chanting louder through the mask and returns to his perch on the shipping crate.

"Hello." The fake monk greets Fiona.

Alaya looks to him, "Jack stop." Alaya looks to her wife, "Hello, my love. I didn't expect to see you."

Fiona opens Jack's mouth and looks around, "Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?"

"No."

"Good." Fiona covers his mouth with a medical mask and injects him with a dose of arsphenamine in his arm. She looks at Jack strangely, "Where is your weapon?"

"I have this?" Jack pulls out his Gizmo, and it makes a whirling sound.

"Take this." Fiona unsheathes her Claymore and hands it over to Jack.

Jack eyes the cricket handle sticking out of her backpack, "Wouldn't mind ..."

"Not a chance."

Jack smiles from under the mask. It creates a crease, his eyes squint and his cheeks rise above the top, "You couldn't blame me."

"Aye I cood!" Fiona replies with a tired Scottish accent and smiles, "Now back to your battle and don't damage my claymore."

"What do you have for me to fight with?" Mike looks anxious to use anything other than his hands.

"Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?" Mike shakes his head no as Fiona inspects his mouth. She freezes his head, "This will hurt."

Fiona pulls out a needle and fills the syringe to the top with arsphenamine. You need to be brave. Mike nods his head yes as Fiona injects three times directly into his mouth. He gargles in agony, falls to his knees, and Fiona continues to inject.

She pulls out the now empty needle, "You need to sit and remain here. If you feel like spitting, do so into this ... " looks around. She runs over to a bin that catches her eye. 'You spit or get sick into this. No matter what happens it is imperative that you do not swallow. Spit ..."

Without hesitation, Mike starts to react to the injection and starts to sick into bin a green slim. "Get it all out." Fiona pats him on the back and returns her attention to her last patient. "I must ask. Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?"

"No."

Fiona looks into her wife's mouth and lets out a sigh of relief. "You need to wear the mask. The brain is altered through the mouth." She injects Alaya with a dose of arsphenamine in her arm and places a mask over her wife's face.

"Huh?" Mike looks up to hear the conversation.

Fiona bends down to Mike's level, "You are to get it out of your system. If not, I will behead you myself."

Mike turns white and gets sick on the through of being beheaded.

Fiona stands and puts on her medical mask. "Shall we?" Fiona pulls her cricket bat from her backpack.

"Please keep safe. It might be helpful to take over for Peter."

"Yes, his voice is fading." Fiona looks at the pant-less man. "You will tell me why he is half naked?"

Alaya grabs her wife's hand as they join the others in the doorway to fight the demons coming from the blackness.

Fiona stands behind her wife and sees the old gentleman standing before the swirling blackness. "It is a man."

"No, he is an illusion like our perception devices." Alaya offers her wife and newcomers an explanation. "Nyarlathotep meet my family and friends. Family and friends meet Nyarlathotep."

"Hello." Fiona says from the back.

"Hello, why don't you show yourself," Nyarlathotep begs.

Fiona comes to her wife's side, "Hello. Why must you terrorize this world?"

Nyarlathotep laughs, and everyone must cover their ears as it sounds like metal scrapping against a rock. "I was here long before you were born."

The black swirl changes colors as deep red demon comes through. Without hesitation Nyarlathotep yells at the creature instruction, "Devour that crimson hair maiden." He points to Fiona who stands ready with Vastra and Jenny's katanas to her left, Alaya's katana to her right and she can feel the claymore blade ready to draw blood.

Vastra instructs Peter, "Look for the Celtise or the blood demon!"

Peter quickly flips through the pages.

Celtise moves towards Fiona. As soon as he is near Alaya and Vastra slice off his arms.

Celtise steps back and looks down at this appendages and laughs. Instantly new arms grow in the bleeding sockets and returns to the pursuit of Fiona.

Peter begins to chant,

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

Alaya and Vastra slice off arms and legs to watch the appendages slowly being replaced.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"The only way to defeat him is to enter my father's temple and library." Nyarlathotep informs the new fighters and reminds the old.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"Why can't we go and fight them in the library?" Fiona asks as the Blood Demon comes towards her again.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"Because they will loose. They have been conceived and born after my Father existed. They are afraid to die." Nyarlathotep replies.

"They will not die." Fiona agrees with the Azathoth's son.

"Tis is true," Nyarlathotep corrects himself. 'They will be transformed into nothing more than dust."

"Why?"

"Anything conceived after the Old Ones are nothing more than soil and fertilizer. We own your souls. It is just a matter of time before everyone is out of energy ... we will walk under the lintel and devour each of you. It will be fun to watch."

Fiona takes the claymore out of Jack's hand, sheathes her cricket bat and turns to Peter, "Read louder and with better annunciation, please." Peter does has he is instructed. She turns to her wife, pulls off their masks and kisses Alaya passionately on the lips. She returns Alaya's mask on her face, "I love you."

Alaya crosses under the lintel, hold with both hands the claymore and slices the Blood Demon in half. She kicks the upper half to the left and the bottom half to the right.

She places the blooding blade to Nyarlathotep's neck, "Leave this instant. We need to close this portal."

Nyarlathotep spits out the words, "You fool."

"You can't harm me." Fiona looks up as the frail white humble man before her changes into his original form of tentacles and limbs like a coral from the sea.

Fiona yells to Peter, "He is also known as the Crawling Chaos. It would be helpful if there was a weakening spell."

She watches as Nyarlathotep grows more disgusting and tall as an evergreen in the mountains in Scotland. He finally stops transforming as he has reached the ceiling.

"You foolish child. There is no weakening spell."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Fiona can hear Peter find the passage she needs to hear. "Do you recognize that passage?"

"That only makes us more powerful."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep laughs in such a way Fiona can hear small nails being hammered, she smiles as it is the sound of the Silurian's scales clamping down for a battle.

"My dear friends, family and my love ... there is nothing to fear. Our acquaintance will be leaving shortly."

"You have nothing over me."

"As you have nothing over me." Fiona holds the claymore tight, just in case she is wrong.

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep tentacles flow around the room, "You do know the chant is a prayer of reminder of my power. I was conceived and born of a house of a god. You are a lessor creature than my Blood Demon, lesser than myself and less powerful than my father."

"How can I be a lessor creature?"

"You have been conceived after our time in the universe."

Vastra giving instructions, "Put your weapons away. Peter keep reading."

Fiona smiles as she hears katanas being sheathed, Vastra Knows.

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

"Do you not fear me?" Nyarlathotep asks with rage.

"Oh, I fear you as a god should be feared." Fiona responds with a slight curtsy, "I fear and give reverence to you and your family. You, your minions and your father deserve the respect for the longevity of your survival." Fiona looks around, "Speaking of which ... where is your Blood Demon."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep's tentacles find his servant still in two pieces, "How is that? He is to be self-repaired. What weapon to you wield?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Fiona looks over the claymore, "It is only a few hundred years old. This is no threat to you." She holds it out to analyzed by the being, "Would you like to see?"

Nyarlathotep extracts tentacles from inside his anatomy and touches the blade.

The tentacles retract instantly as the blade created a wound. "What trickery is this?"

"There is no trickery. I shall be patient a little bit more. As I will ask one more time for you to leave under your choice. I do not want to banish you."

"How can you have a power over me?"

"I have not yet been conceived." Fiona smiles with pride.

"You are here before me. You have been born."

"I have been born, but not yet conceived."

"Impossible."

"It is true."

"How is that possible?"

"I have faced enemies greater you or your father."

"There is no enemy greater than Azathoth."

"I am proof."

"You are proof of nothing."

"You need more proof? I prefer to talk to your human form." Fiona looks up at Nyarlathotep, "Please."

The god's son finds himself in a new position of vulnerability and soon stands before Fiona as Randall Flagg.

Fiona bows, "Thank you." Without looking back, she instructs those beyond the library entrance. "Please close your eyes. You too, Nyarlathotep, son of Azathoth. Please. I shall not harm you if you do as I request."

Randell Flagg closes his eyes for but a second. When he opens his eyes he becomes still and points, "Lone Assassins!"

Alaya looks to her right and then to her left, "This is my proof. I am not conceived for another four generations."

"How are they here under your control?"

"I do not control them." Fiona responds with anger in her voice. "They are my wardens and spies. I am have made a deal with someone stronger and more powerful that old gods. Even the Nyarlathotep son of Azathoth nor Azathoth himself has to the ability to release us from our bonds." Fiona moves closer to Randell Flagg, stands as tall as her human form will allow and whispers into his ear. "I dare you to try."

Fiona steps back, "I have given you opportunity to close this portal. Can you imagine your father sent back to a time where protein and single cell animals are the only things in the universe with life? He would be without music, companions, worshipers for trillions of years."

"If I keep my eyes open they shall never pass me."

"Ah, but you are in human form." Fiona shakes her head amusingly, "Humans eyes need moisture, you will blink."

Fiona closes her eyes and counts backward, "Five, four, three, two and one." Fiona opens her eyes. She looks to her left and to her right, "Where they went?"

The swirling black fluctuates and sputters.

From the center of the swirling mass, a tentacle reaches out, wraps around the waist of Randall Flagg and pulls it through the portal.

Fiona grabs the claymore and adjusts her stance.

From the center of the swirling mass, tentacles reach out, grabbing Blood Demon's body parts and pulls it through the portal.

Fiona tightens her grip around the claymore.

From the center of the swirling mass, a tentacle reaches out coming towards the red-haired Scottish woman.

Without hesitation, Fiona swings the claymore, cuts the tip and watches it flop on the floor at her feet.

The swirling mass changes colors from black to blood red. Two tentacles come from the center. The first one picks up the flopping tip from the ground, and the other softly lays a stone at Fiona's feet.

The two tentacles slink back into the swirling portal.

Suddenly all the fire torches are extinguished, one by one clockwise. The paintings, maps, images and all wall hanging drop to the floor.

Fiona yells, "You better be watching this?" She returns to her wife's arms.

Every book, chair, even the tables produce black clouds of demons. The clouds are being pulled into the swirling portal like water to a drain. Pouring out of the literature is black forms, as if the ink has melted and gravity is sucking into the portal.

The only light left in the room is the small area of light streaming from the portal.

Nobody has ever witnessed the death of portal before. The team takes it in as if it was a small bakery on high street closing after generation after generations managed to keep it open. Sad to see such a landmark to close but the bread tasted terrible to which they have hope of its replacement.

They watch with veneration and gratitude as they know this is no longer a threat to anyone.

Vastra stood tall, but only her Jenny noticed the Silurian's sad eyes, it was a key towards her Goddess. Her culture is dying in front of her. She has no desire to stop or rescue; this is a threat to her family. She ponders if her Goddess understands?

A flash of light.

Darkness.

Everyone slowly turns on their electric torches to shine into the now dormant god library.

Clang. Clang. Clang …

Flashlight glow as the torches drop to the ground one by one.

Fiona is the first to walk into the library. She heads directly to the small stone on the floor. She looks up, "Peter what do you make of this?"

Peter takes it out of her hand, "Dammit!" He drops it to the floor as he looks at his palm has scorch marks. "That is hot."

Fiona kneels down and taps the rock. She picks it up, "I don't feel the heat."

"Show me one side." Peter blows on his palm burns as his curiosity takes over. "Now flip it over."

Alaya hold this for me.

"Careful. It might be hot." Peter warns.

Alaya slowly taps the rock and then picks it up with her hand, "I have no heat."

Fiona smiles, "It likes you." She immediately tends to Peter's wounds.

"Show me again, please." Peter asks Alaya.

Alaya holds the stone close to Peter's face.

"Flip it again."

"Back."

Alaya is getting annoyed, "It is just an X on one side and three squiggly symbols on the other."

Vastra comes over, "Let me see." She leans over and examines the symbols. "Let me hold it." Alaya holds out her palm with the small stone in the center. Vastra slowly touches the stone, twice. "It is cold to the touch."

"Then it must not like me." Peter rolls his eyes as Fiona finishes up the bandage.

Vastra turns to Jenny, "Please take this rock."

"It burned his hand," Jenny points to Peter. "I am the only one of our family that is born in 'Our London'. I will be burned."

"I guess you will feel a coolness," Vastra looks tenderly into her wife's eyes.

Jenny offers her hand to her wife. She closes her eyes preparing for the pain and feels the weight of the stone being plopped into her hand. Jenny opens her eyes wide open, "It didn't burn me!"

Peter quickly instructs Vastra, "You need to test another non-member of your home." Peter runs back to the hallway, returns with the Al-Azi and reads the passage again...

"السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

Authority has been given to the ancient gods to conceive a family."

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

Authority has been given to the homes lessor to conceive a family

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

The ancient gods has sovereignty over human procreation.

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

The ancient god control life and death all life and of life conceived."

"Those symbols on the rock," Peter points to the rock in Jenny's hand. "The one side represents off limits or stop. While the other side represents your home or family tree."

Vastra quickly grabs the rock from her wife's hand and shines an electric torch, "Sorry dear. The first is a squiggly P, a tube and a scroll." Vastra looks up to Peter, "Do you know the translation?"

"It is nothing I have seen before." Peter grabs his notebook from his breast pocket and draws the three symbols. "I will begin my research tomorrow."

Vastra notices her wife's tired eyes. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need us?"

"Not right now. There are many Silurian texts here. Would you mind being on the project to translate?"

Vastra turns to Jack, "I would love that. When do I begin?"

"After you recover."

"Yes, let me ask my Doctor."

Fiona answers without moving her head from her wife's shoulder, "Two weeks."

Vastra looks sad.

"Maybe Alaya and I could come to the park in a few days to collect a few?'

Jack turns to Harriett looking for a response.

Harriett smiles.

"In three days," Jack stands with his hands on his hips. "I will have a few books to translate."

Alaya stands up with Fiona at her side, "Do we not get a souvenir?"

Jack looks around and hands Vastra the framed map of Pangaea, "How is this for a souvenir? We already have one in our records." Jack leans into Vastra's ear and whispers, "Besides the book in Alaya's backpack. I hope you know what you are doing."

Vastra nods, "Than you for the map. I shall put up in my personal office. I shall send our bill with Alaya to the park when she collects the books."

"Later ladies," Jack bows with a wink and returns to his team.

Alaya walks up the stairs with her tired wife's body leaning on her.

Vastra and Jenny slowly make their way.

They are at the top of the landing.

They hear Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner reading to the girls.

The mothers enter the drawing-room.

The four girls do everything possible to feel their mother's arms around them.

Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner stand.

Miss Gardner comments, "You were missed. We are glad you are home safe."

Miss Shaw adds, "We maintained their schedule and allowed some liberties in choice of attire."

Alaya smiles to her daughter's dirty frilly dress and scuffed black shoes, "I see that, the girls do have Strax wrapped about his finger."

Vastra picks up the naked Odea, "You didn't wear a speck of clothing?"

Odea shakes her head yes and blushes.

Jenny picks up Mirum, "My goodness, you have become Heidi. Were you warm enough today?"

"Yes, mum."

Jenny holds her tight.

Fiona looks down at her Jennifer in shorts and shirt, "My dear Jennifer you do look comfortable. How was Spanish today?"

"Miss Shaw and Miss Ganger were Bastante."

"They were beautiful?" Fiona looks to see her friends Tori and Allie flushed with embarrassment. Fiona hugs Jennifer, "They are beautiful. Their love is beautiful. I agree."

"Where is Commander Strax?" Alaya asks April.

April points to the door.

"Would you like a report of today's event?" Strax asks with a bit of excitement.

"I would love a written report." Alaya responds before he begins his detailed account.

Strax hands over a small stack of paper, "I made two copies. For each unit."

"Thank you." Mother Jenny takes a copy.

"Thank you, Strax," Fiona takes the final copy and looks to her daughter, "We shall find out how beautiful Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner have been today."

Strax leaves and returns with two trays. "I have made two cold plates for your dinner."

Vastra puts down Odea and takes the tray, "We are tired and wish not to be disturbed. We shall see you all in the morning. Miss Gardner and Miss Shaw, please make out a bill. Before you protest, our time away is bill to our clients, you will bill us for the extended child care and in return, we bill our client for your extended services."

Miss Gardner, "I have kept track of our billable hours."

"I will need that information in two days," Alaya smiles at her friends. "We all want to be paid quickly and you need to save for your two week holiday on the Aran Islands."

Miss Shaw beams with excitement as she hugs her Allie, "That is where we are going?"

"Oh, did I spoil the surprise?" Alaya asks with panic in her voice.

"No, you did not." Allie looks to Alaya, "She knew about the holiday, just not the destination. Only a cruel woman would keep a destination a secret."

"Hey! I love a good surprise." Fiona quickly defends her wife.

"I am sorry we are truly tired." Alaya puts down April down and takes the dinner tray from Strax. "Please mind the children until it is time for bed."

Fiona kisses her girls on the forehead, "We shall see you in the morning. Jennifer, do not stay up too late writing stories."

"Were you warm enough last night?" Jenny asks Mirum.

Mirum shakes her head yes.

"Were you cool enough last night?" Jenny looks to Odea.

The naked Odea shakes her head no.

"I am sorry to hear that, you have permission to be without a nightgown tonight."

Odea smiles.

Vastra kisses her daughter's forehead and leads her wife out of the drawing-room.

On the landing, Vastra holds her wife to her side, "It seems we always owe a debt to you Fiona."

"You owe me nothing. We are family."

"When shall we save you?"

"You have already. The hospital, Louisa's therapy, and every morning I wake up in your lives I am saved. Without you I might just have my mother or less. I owe you my life."

There is laughter from the drawing-room

Fiona turns back to Vastra and Jenny and points to the sounds of the girls, "That … is your doing." Holding her wife's tired face, "This is your doing."

Fiona shakes her head no, wipes away a tear, "Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint it I who owe you. My dear mothers have a good night."

Fiona grabs her wife's arm, and they walk towards their bedroom.

The laughter from the drawing-room echoes through the home.

Fiona calls back to Vastra and Jenny, "Thank you for the beautiful voices."

Leaving a speechless Silurian and her smiling human wife.


	24. Chapter 24 :: The Writer

Alaya regrets her planned rendezvous with her Mother Vastra as the coolness of the night air hits her Silurian crown. She tip toes down to her mother's office and cracks open the door.

Vastra turns around with a blanket as a shaw, "Did you wake your wife?"

"No," Alaya hands her mother the medical sealed package. She smiles asks, "Did you wake up yours?"

Vastra takes the package, turns on her green desk lamp and places the package on the desk. "This is dangerous in human hands."

"Even Jack?"

"Not Jack, but his associates I do not trust."

Vastra carefully opens the seal and plops out a wool covered book. She peals back the layers of wool and hold out her hand, "Do you have the rock?"

Alaya hands the engraved gift from Azathoth.

"This should protect our family from this book."

"Should?" Alaya places her hand on her mother's, "Is your curiosity worth the risk to you? Me? Our Family?"

* * *

**Fiona yells, "You better be watching this?" She returns to her wife's arms.**

**Every book, chair, even the tables produce black clouds of demons. The clouds are being pulled into the swirling portal like water to a drain. Pouring out of the literature is black forms, as if the ink has melted and gravity is sucking into the portal.**

**Vastra quickly glances to her daughter's backpack with the hidden book. She smiles as there is nothing making an escape. She pulls her wife close and watches as the popular god of the Silurian removes a doorway into the spiritual world. 'One day I shall meet my Goddess.'**

**Vastra feels her wife's eyes look up at her, she looks down and offers a muted smile.**

**Jenny take a deep breath of pride to be by Vastra's side, pulls her wife close to offer comfort and they watch together the portal closing.**

* * *

"This stone will protect our home."

"Even Strax?"

Vastra ponders a bit, "I believe it does."

Alaya removes her hand, "I trust you."

Vastra smiles and places the stone on the book.

Nothing.

Vastra looks to Alaya, "I did not see smoke leave your backpack. I ..."

The book starts to shake, soon the table is rocking back and forth. The light goes out and popping of glass can be heard throughout the room.

Vastra and Alaya do their best to hold the table still, but it is too late.

The door is flung open.

A long dark haired female Londoner wielding a katana is accompanied by a cricket bat being held by a hand sticking out of wild red mane storm into the room.

Vastra and Alaya are blinded by lights by electric torches. They close their first eyelids and do their best to maintain control of the desk.

"Oi! What do you think you two mad Lizards are doing?" Jenny screams over the noise.

Fiona closes the door behind her, locks it and places the key on the shelf. She quickly stands behind Jenny in solidarity and throws back her hair.

Jenny moves closer to the desk, flashes the light at the carved stone perched on a book. "What is that doing 'ere?"

Vastra is unable to answer, or unwilling. There are very few times that tone comes out of her wife's mouth, she has learned it best to remain silent. Jenny has been the best of wives putting up with Silurian habits, her stubbornness and at times her stupidity. For the first time in a very long time, Vastra realizes she did something stupid.

Jenny moves with determination to the desk and takes the stone off the book.

The desk stops knocking about.

Jenny gets close to the book and whispers while grasping the stone tight, "I am so sorry to disturb you. My wife and daughter can be daft." Jenny looks up to Alaya, then to Vastra and back to the book, "I am so sorry."

The book shakes and flips opens.

Jenny takes the stone and shows the book, "I 'ave this, you aren't allow to 'urt my family or anyone in my 'ome."

Vastra bends down and begins to read the open section,"...

ترك إلهة بك

إلهة الرحمة لها

فهم الهة الخاص بك

إلهة الخاص بك لا يوجد لديه المساعد

_Your Goddess offers forgiveness freely_

_Your Goddess has mercy_

_Your Goddess has understanding_

_Your Goddess offer you peace_.

Jenny asks the book, "Are you are my Vastra's Goddess?"

"Not the book, it is a Silurian historical publication with a spiritual connection to my Silurian Goddesses."

"I thought you didn't need books because telepathy was more efficient."

"I am of the many who love to read. This was written by those who love the language to pass forward to future generations," Vastra smiles.

"Is this book alive?" Jenny asks her wife she then asks the book, "Are you alive?"

The book flips all the way to the first page with writing.

Vastra looks down at the entry and flops into her seat.

"What does it say mother?" Alaya asks

Fiona runs over to the table and turns the books towards her without caution and reads, "...

عبادة الحب والمعرفة والعلم، وآل

علي. طالع. الغريب. فاسترا. اليانصيب ويثام.

_For the worship of Love, Knowledge, Science and our Goddesses._

_Alaya. Odea, Mirum, Vastra, Gaea and Lytha._"

"Did you write this book?" Jenny excitedly picks it up and turns to Fiona, "Show me the words you just read. Show me her name."

Fiona takes Jenny's finger, just like she does with her daughter Jennifer, and drags it along as she reads. "... Vastra ...". Jenny goes back to the symbols to represent her wife's name and starts to cry.

Vastra looks up and places her hand on her wife's forearm, "Why are you crying?"

"Your name," Jenny chokes back. "Your name written in Silurian is beautiful." Jenny slinks into her wife's lap and asks, "It this Alaya?"

"Yes," Vastra smiles. "She is our first, which is why I wanted our first to named after her. She was a strong and intelligent Warrior." Vastra moves her wife's finger over a bit, "That is Odea and that is Mirum. If we have more their names shall be Gaea and Lytha."

"So why did you have to put the protection stone on the book?"

"It was in the library for a reason. The God's tend to be jealous of the Goddesses. I was being protective."

Jenny looks into her her wife's eyes, "You shall use your Silurian skills to clean this room."

Vastra nods.

"Since you were her assistant," Jenny looks to her daughter. "You shall aid your mother in returning this room back to its original state?"

Alaya nods.

"What will happen to someone, who is not a member of our family, when they open this book?"

"I do not know."

Fiona comes to her wife's side, "Why did the book react to the stone and create this mess?"

Vastra holds the stone up closer to her face, "Maybe this stone is more than just a protection stone."

Fiona leans against her wife, "I need a cup of tea and return to bed. I am sorry you and your mother Vastra felt that this was too personal to hide from your mother Jenny and I."

Alaya blushes and looks to her Mother Vastra who just shrugs.

"Yes, I should have informed you."

Fiona nods and smiles, "I just hope it didn't wake the children?"

"We shall clean this tomorrow." Vastra stands and pulls her wife close. "Would you like me to read this to you?"

"No." Jenny responds with a serious face, "I want you to read it to your whole family. We want to know all about you and your sisters."

Vastra sucks in air and stands proud.

Fiona unlocks the door, and four women pour out into the landing.

Standing at attention is Commander Strax in full Sontaran battle uniform holding one of his blaster.

Fiona and Mirum are in their uniforms while Jennifer and Odea are naked. The four girls standing prepared to do battle with their cricket bats.

Vastra looks down at her small Silurian army. "Commander Strax you are dismissed. Thank you for your promptness. Knowing you are near and ready for battle does bring me peace of mind."

Strax blinks, processes the information and finally retires to his room.

"My little warriors." Vastra looks at each face terrified but will not move until given the order, "All is well. Please relax."

The girls look towards Jennifer who nods; instantly the troop becomes at ease. It is April who makes the first move and runs towards her mothers. The rest, in order of pride Mirum, Odea, finally Jennifer run to their mothers and allowed themselves to be comforted.

Alaya turns to Fiona, "I believe we can let them return to bed with us until school?"

Jennifer and April look to their Mother Fiona with begging faces.

"I do not want this to be a habit."

Jennifer and April both shake their heads no.

"Good Night mothers." Alaya and her small family retreat to their bedroom.

Vastra looks down at the naked Odea and the mile Mirum, "I suppose you two would like to share our bed?"

Odea and Mirum nods yes.

"Very well." Vastra and Jenny return to their room with their daughter in tow.

Without looking at the girls, following behind, Vastra speaks boldly to her wife, "Our little warriors did us proud. Do you suppose they are ready for the wooden swords?"

Odea and Mirum listen carefully to the conversation.

"I believe they are. Do you suppose they would like wooden katanas like their mothers?"

Odea and Mirum both shake their heads yes.

"We will have to discuss this later. I do not have any reservations."

Vastra and Jenny cuddle up in the middle of the large bed.

Mirum waits until mother Jenny is settled, curls up to her mother's warmth under the blankets to fall asleep instantly.

Odea finds a cool spot against the headboard, lays splayed out and falls asleep holding onto a peak on Vastra's crown.

Jenny whispers, "You know I can be trusted."

Vastra smiles and kisses her wife tenderly.

"That is a start."

Vastra pulls her wife close and thinks to herself, "_The goddess acknowledged and communicated to my ape wife. My sisters would have been proud. I am proud_." Vastra opens her eyes and looks towards the heavens, "_I have the goddesses' approval_."

Vastra slept for the first time, since her awakening in the tunnels, with a spiritual peace suchlike when she was with her sisters so long ago napping on the rock in the sun.


	25. Chapter 25 :: Fall Changes

"I bought you something."

Alaya pulls out from her back a leather briefcase and hands it to her wife.

Fall has brought more changes to 15 Savile Row residents with Fiona taking a teaching position and being surgical consultant two days a week for London Medical School for Women.

"This is beautiful!"

"I wanted you to know that I noticed all the papers you are bringing home." Alaya adds as watching her wife put on the backpack she had worn since the first day she rode past the window on 13 Paternoster row. "Your backpack isn't going to survive much longer."

"I will call you after my classes to update you on my afternoon." She secures the briefcase to her bicycle where her portable typewriter used to be placed. She gets on her bicycle, and before she pedals off she turns to her wife, "Thank you, the gift is perfect."

Alaya watches her wife ride off and with a deep breath she runs back inside to begin her Tuesday.

The four young children have a strenuous educational schedule. The morning sessions begin at eight in the morning, a lunch break at noon, afternoon sessions and the learning day ends promptly at three forty-five in the evening.

Miss Shaw teaches languages. When Miss Shaw is teaching Miss Gardner takes over for answering the phones for the three businesses.

Miss Gardner teaches mathematics. Since Miss Shaw doesn't do accounting each night, Miss Gardner stays an extra hour or works while eating lunch. When she stays late, her Tori comes to her office, with a book and patiently waits to escort her Allie home.

Madame Vastra in charge of art and literature that include monthly visits to the art museums, studios and live readings.

Jenny Flint teaches humanities and domestic science.

Alaya teaches social studies Tuesday and Thursday while Monday, Wednesday and Friday it is English.

Fiona teaches science and biology Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Commander Strax teaches nutrition and military strategy.

Once a month Alaya, Fiona and April take a box of used copies of literature to Elm House.

* * *

**Fall 1918 **

**April watches her mothers take a box into the classroom, takes three copies of each book off the shelf and put them into a box. She runs over and looks into the box, "Where?"**

**"They are going to girls that do not have such books like these," Alaya explains, "Since you girls love to read we will keep one copy on the shelf."**

**"Where?"**

**"It is a very nice home for girls who do not have a mother and father."**

**"Orphans?"**

**Fiona nods yes,"Do you understand what an orphan is?"**

**April shakes her head and climbs up the ladder and points to book titles, "Jane Eyre, Oliver Twist, Anne Shirley, Cinderella, Mowgli, Cosette, David Copperfield, Pip and Pollyanna."**

**"We have that many books on orphans?" Fiona grabs her daughter and pulls her close.**

**April nods, "Yes."**

**"You are not an orphan." Alaya tickles her daughter stomach.**

**April shrugs, "Maybe."**

**"Maybe?" Fiona tells her daughter, "You are not an orphan."**

**April pulls back and looks at her mothers, "No Father."**

**"There is not father." Fiona smiles, "You are correct. You have two mothers. Is that acceptable?"**

**April thinks about it nods yes and looks down at the books in the box. "May I help?"**

**"Of course."**

**Alaya pulls the car up to the Elm House. Alaya and Fiona carry the boxes up the walk. **

**April tugs on her mother's skirt, "Yes April?"**

**"I want to help," As she holds out her arms.**

**Alaya looks in the boxes and find three books small enough for her daughter's arms. "There. Let Mrs. Fry and Miss Kate give instructions as to which rooms get the books."**

**April nods.**

**Fiona knocks at the door.**

**Running can be heard as girls run down the stairs.**

**"Welcome, Fiona and Alaya." Kate smiles down, "Who have we here?"**

**The young Silurian hybrid takes a deep breath and whispers loudly, "April."**

**"Hello April." Kate gestures all to enter.**

**April blushes as the attention is drawn towards her, and she travels behind Alaya's skirt peeking out holding tight to the three books in her arms. **

**Mrs. Fry comes out of the back room, with her usual hair out of place. "More books for my girls?"**

**Alaya and Fiona shake their head yes. **

**"Good. Kate you can handle it from here while I get tea ready for the four of us."**

**"I will join you shortly." Kate nods and gives her attention to April. "April you have three books?"**

**"Anne's House of Dreams" April replies softly.**

**Kate stands up, "Let's see which room gets first dibs." She trails her pencil down one by one the books are distributed to each of the twelve room. **

**It is down to the last three in April's hands.**

**"April please you give one book to Helen." April holds out her arms as a tall, freckled face girl takes the top book. **

**"The second copy goes to Mary," A short, thin girl with black hair and smiles to display a front tooth missing comes forward and take the book from Alaya's arms.**

**April now has one book left. She looks up at Kate, "One remaining."**

**"Oh," Kate looks down at her clipboard. "Kay!" **

**A timid girl comes forward, looks into April's eyes and smiles.**

**April's heart skips a beat and proudly hands the book over. **

**"Have you read the book already?" Kate asks April.**

**April nods her head yes. **

**"Do you want to read it together?"**

**Kay leads April to the second floor and into a small room passing one cot after another until they are at the window overlooking the street. **

**Kay sits in the bed closest to the window, "This is my cot."**

**"May I sit down?"**

**Kay blushes at the respect and nods yes.**

**April sits down on the cot as they hand the book back and forth taking turns reading chapters.**

**After an hour there is knock on the door frame, it shatters the intimate literary world April and Kay created. **

**They both jump and look back to see April's mother, Fiona.**

**"I am sorry April; our time is up here."**

**April gets off the cot, hands the book to Kay and then looks at her mother with desperate eyes.**

**"You may visit again if you wish."**

**April looks to the smiling Kay, "Yes, please."**

**"Say your goodbyes."**

**April looks to her new friend and asks, "Are you an orphan?"**

**Kay looks sad.**

**"Like Anne Shirley?"**

**Kay sadness doesn't disappear.**

**"Don't get adopted until I come to visit again, please. I need to find you."**

**Kay smiles and nods. "You will come back?"**

**April beefs up her chest, "I will return. I will bring a book for just for you and I."**

**Kay smiles brightly.**

**April stands tall and almost marches out of the room in pride.**

* * *

The research and detective business is booming.

Vastra is getting paid to translate Silurian books.

Jenny, Vastra and Alaya are out each night chasing down criminals that Scotland Yard can't be bothered due to their small staff.

Fiona is called into the morgue for autopsies at least three to four nights a week.

Strax still wages war on the moon each night.

"This is the fourth burglary this week." Alaya hands over her Mother Jenny the dossier, "There isn't a pattern, yet. We canvas the four locations, question neighbors and found impostors." She hands them another sheet of paper, "We were hoping that you would assist in finding a pattern."

Fiona nods.

Vastra perks up and puts down her ink pen, "How does tonight sound? We can hibernate in the drawing-room after dinner."

Vastra wheels in her corkboard with the assistance of five year old Mirum.

Jenny follows behind with a tray of biscuits.

Odea carries the small picture of milk and hands it to her mother just in time.

Jennifer runs into the room and tackles Odea from behind. They begin rough housing as Vastra quickly moves the table from the middle of the room.

April heads straight to her favorite chair, next to the window, with her latest book.

Mirum sits down nearest to the cork-board and leans into her human mother for warmth.

Fiona comes in with tea service and notebook.

Alaya comes from behind, closes the door and hugs her wife putting down a folder of papers, "Thank you for the tea." She kisses her wife passionately on the neck.

Jennifer looks up at her mothers, "Do you have to do that here?"

Alaya looks to her mothers, "Was I this bad?"

Jenny and Vastra nod yes.

Vastra tries to outdo her daughter's passion. She grabs Jenny, swings her around, dips, wraps her tongue around the waist, slinks it back in and kisses on the lips with such deep love all four girls stop what they are doing to watch.

Alaya and Fiona turn away from the intimacy blushing.

"Why don't you kiss mommy like that?" April asks her mother, Alaya.

"She does." Fiona quickly defends her wife.

April blushes and returns to her book.

Vastra stands up and straightens up her clothing while Jenny adjusts her hair.

"Now what are we trying to find?" Vastra asks as she pins up the map of London.

Fiona replies, "A pattern."


	26. Chapter 26 :: Layers

April, wearing a backpack, waits by Kate as the books get distributed to the leaders. April smiles as she catches Kay's eyes and wave.

Kay waves back shyly.

After the last book is disbursed Kate looks down to April, "I am going to have tea with your mothers. Would you like to use my office for your reading rendezvous?"

April nods, curtsy and responds in French, "Oui, Se il vous plaît." Instantly marches over to Kay, grabs her hand and follows Kate into her office.

"Mind my things." Kay smiles and leaves the two friends to their literary world.

April sits down and opens her backpack. She lays out a small blanket, a bag of four biscuits, a vacuum bottle, two stainless steel cups and a book. I brought, "The Red Balloon by Albert Lam ... or … is … se." She hands it over to Kay.

"Lamorisse? I have never heard of him."

"He is French," April shrugs, "My mother said we would like this. Do you like lemonade?"

"I do."

April opens the vacuum bottle and pours into a bit into one cup. "Taste this? You might like more lemon or more sugar."

Kay sips the lemonade, makes a sour face and hands the cup back to April.

April grabs a tied cloth out of her backpack, unties the knot and takes one sugar cube holding it over the vacuum bottle open. "Tell me when you think it is enough sweetness."

Kay watches and licks her lips as April plops one at a time.

"You must like it sweet."

"I love sweets."

"I like savory treats."

After the sixth sugar cube enters the vacuum bottle Kay quickly speaks up, "That should be sweet enough for the both of us. I want to share it with you."

April corks the bottle and shakes it until the sugar is broken up. She pours a cup and hands it to Kay and pours herself a cup. She watches Kay, who sips carefully and smiles.

"Sweet enough?"

"Oh yes."

April hands Kay a biscuit, opens the book and begins to read, "Once upon a time in Paris there lived a little boy whose name was Pascal ..."

Alaya and Fiona knock on Kate's office door to see the two girls crying.

Alaya runs over, knees down and puts her hands on their shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

April sucks in air, "The … ba … ba … balloons."

Kay nods.

"Was it a good book?"

Both girls nod yes through their tears.

Fiona comes over and helps clean up the picnic, "I am sorry we have to go."

April stands up, picking up the picnic supplies, drying her eyes and turns to Kay, "If you get adopted, please let me know."

Kay nods as they exit Kate's office.

April faces Kate, "Thank you for use of your office."

"Your are welcome."

"If Kay isn't adopted when I return may we use your office?"

"That can be arranged."

April curtsy, "Thank you." She puts on her backpack and walks out with her mothers.

April is quiet in automobile.

'What is wrong?" Fiona turns around to backseat.

April whispers to herself, "Am I ugly?"

"Why would you ask that?"

April looks at the perception device on her wrist.

"You are not ugly." Fiona tenderly tells her daughter. Fiona looks to her wife driving.

Alaya comes to a cross street and looks at her wife who is now wiping tears from her eyes.

Alaya drives in silence directly to Canary Wharf Park. She opens the door for Fiona and then for April.

As soon as they enter the park Alaya turns off her perception device, stops and turns off April's device.

Alaya and Fiona take their daughter's hand and head over to a sunny spot.

Alaya bends down to her daughter's eye level, "Am I ugly to you?"

April shakes her head no.

"Do you think I like this device hiding my beauty? Do you think I like this device hiding your beauty?"

Fiona kneels down, "Am I ugly?"

April shakes her head no.

"What about when my hair is undone?" Fiona unpins her hair and a wild mane appears and casts a shadow like a lion in the grass. "Am I ugly?"

April laughs and shakes her head no.

"Some people find my Red hair a mark of a savage, a witch, a werewolf or a vampire."

April becomes sad, "Savage?"

"That I am fierce, violent, uncontrolled, primitive or uncivilized"

April ponders the definition. "You are not savage."

Fiona smiles, "Am I a witch?"

April shakes her head no.

"Am I a werewolf or vampire?"

April shakes her head no.

"Am I a monster?"

April caresses her mother's cheek and shakes her head no.

"There are some who find my appearance to be unappealing, my hair" Fiona shakes her long mane about, "to some is repulsive. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"Your mother loves my hair."

April blushes.

"No seriously, Your mother loves my hair."

April looks at her mother, Alaya.

Alaya shakes her head yes.

Fiona adds, "She loves the way it smells."

April looks back into her Mother Fiona's eyes who with tears of happiness share something so personal.

Fiona continues, "She loves how it gets caught into her hands. She nuzzles up to it when we sleep and …." Fiona gets down and whispers softly, "She loves it wild and untamed."

April looks to her Mother Alaya, who is all red and offers a smile to her daughter.

"I love your mother, and she is beautiful. I love her scales. I love the way she cools me on a hot night. I love the way she smells. I love the sound of her scales opening and closing."

Fiona blushes herself wondering if she has shared too much. "Your mother's crown is such a thing of beauty … If it were up to me, nobody would wear a perception device. I want the whole world to see you and your mother's beauty."

Fiona takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes, "I want nothing more than you to find someone who finds your scales beautiful. To have someone get lost in your hair, enjoy touching skin, feeling your scales and holding your body close. I want you to have someone who loves this ..." Fiona taps her daughter's skull, "Your brain is amazing. You have so much going on in there it worries me that this ..." Fiona taps April's mouth, "doesn't share enough."

April blushes and looks to the ground.

Alaya gently puts her hand on her daughter's chin and pulls up her daughter's face, "We have to learn about each other. Would you like that?"

April smiles and nods.

The rest of the afternoon April, Alaya and Fiona sit down on the warm grass, under the protection of Canary Wharf Park, what seems for hours learning about each other.

"I believe it is time to go. Jennifer and the rest of the family will worry." Fiona stands up dusting the grass off her clothes. "I do enjoy this time with you April. Would you be open in the future if the opportunity arises?"

April starts to get sad.

Alaya leans over, "What is it?"

"I wish this moment will never end. I … "

Fiona comes down and rubs her daughter's crown, "You can tell us anything."

April looks to her mothers in hope, "I am not like my sisters and aunts."

"Good." Alaya stands up in authority and pulls her daughter up in one action, "You are amazing. You are someone we want in our lives, we are invested in your happiness and we want to know you as a friend and daughter."

April falls into her mother Alaya's body, hugging tight.

"It is time we get you to the museum." Fiona comes over to Alaya and turns on her perception device. She looks into her wife's eyes with as much confidence as possible. "I do love you."

April blushes as the intimacy.

Fiona turns to her daughter and turns on the perception device. Fiona fights back the tears as she watches her daughter transform from her beautiful hybrid child into the socially acceptable human. She looks into April's eyes, "I do love you my sweet, quiet April."

Alaya looks to her wife, "We have to go, Mother Vastra will be waiting."

Vastra is center stage with three girls in the entrance hall of the British Museum. "We are going to see Italian, French, Flemish and German Drawings. Our Docent is Miss Roberts."

All the girl curtsy in the direction of Miss Roberts.

Vastra looks to Miss Roberts, "One moment." From the corner of Vastra's eye, she can see a young redheaded girl walking fast to catch up with the group.

April takes off her backpack, pulls out a pad of paper and pencil. She puts back on her backpack and smiles humbly to Grand Mama Vastra.

Vastra smiles and nods at April. "We are ready Miss Roberts."

The small group follows Miss Roberts from painting to painting in King Edward VII Gallery. The four girls listened every word Miss Roberts spoke, wrote notes and even ask questions.

In the end, Vastra hands Miss Roberts a small envelope, "Thank you for your time and attention."

"It was my pleasure. May I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Where are they being educated?"

"At home, of course."

"Oh, then from which university are you hiring tutors?"

"We are teaching our children ourselves." Vastra stands a little taller.

The four girls mimic Vastra and stand at attention.

"Are they gifted? Where did you get your education?" Miss Roberts smiles at the four, "Please forgive me for violating your privacy. I just have never met such brilliant young girls before. Please, if you need a Docent ask for me. There is an exhibit later this year of selected prints illustrating the process of engraving."

The four girls look to Vastra with anticipation.

Vastra replies, "I believe that is something we would interested in viewing. Do you know of an engraver that would allow us to watch their craft?"

"I can find out. Please call me in a few weeks." Miss Roberts replies, "It has been a pleasure. Good day ladies." She bows her head to the four girls who respond with curtsy.

"Good Day Madame Vastra."

Vastra bows and leads the small group out of the museum's entrance.

Vastra grins as she can still hear Miss Roberts offer accolades of her family to her colleagues.

Once the group is outside warm air comforts them. "How shall we return home? Shall we grab a taxi? Walk and stop somewhere for tea time?" Vastra asks her pupils.

Vastra looks to the smiling eyes as all but one reply with anticipation of tea out in a shop.

"April?" Vastra comes over to granddaughter, "Are you feeling poor?"

April nods yes.

"We shall take a taxi home immediately."

The concerned Jennifer, Odea and Mirum hurry to grab a taxi.

Vastra pays the taxi.

Jennifer runs inside followed by Odea and Mirum announcing, "April is not feeling well."

Vastra enters the residence carrying April, who is curled up in her arms. She lays April down on the chaise lounge as Fiona enters with her medical bag.

Fiona turns off April perception device and sees a pale scaled girl, "What happened? Why is she white?" She looks to Vastra, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. She is shedding her skin."

"Shedding?" Fiona sits down on the chaise next to her daughter, "Is she in pain?"

"It is very uncomfortable."

Alaya and Jenny enter the drawing-room being pulled by Jennifer, "What seems to be the pro …" She looks at her daughter's white scaly skin and points, "She is shedding. She is shedding?"

"Apparently our daughter is shedding." Fiona looks at her wife for answers, "Did you shed?"

"Yes, but I … my body is half Silurian. Our daughters are fourth Silurian."

"I don't believe April is fourth Silurian." Vastra looks at her Granddaughter, "We need wet cloths and a pail of warm water. It will help sooth her scales and assist in shedding."

Jennifer and Odea quickly leave the room. Jennifer calls back "We'll get the water and cloth."

April looks up to her mother Fiona, "I am ugly."

Fiona grabs her daughter in her chest, "No you are my beautiful Silurian. Please don't say such things."

Alaya comes to the other side of the chaise and strokes that special spot on her daughter's head for comfort.

Fiona looks at her wife in tears, "April is beautiful. She is our beautiful Silurian."

Alaya is choked up and can barely utter the words, "She is our beautiful daughter."

Mirum sits on the floor nearest to the head of the chaise, offering comfort by proximity.

Jenny comes to Vastra's side, who is now trying maintain composure at seeing such sadness and strength in her young family.


	27. Chapter 27 :: Memories

Alaya whispers, "Mother has made us tea."

Fiona looks up from her book and whispers her wife. "She is finally sleeping peacefully," She points to their daughter in her bed.

Fiona switches the small lamp off, tiptoes out of the bedroom and closes the door behind. "I hope she will sleep soundly. I gave her a small dose of your mother's medication."

Alaya grabs her wife's hand and leads her down to the drawing-room. She hands her wife a cup of tea as they sit near the warm fireplace.

"Thank you, mother Vastra, the melatonin has helped her calmly go to sleep."

Vastra nods sips her tea and pulls her wife close as they lounge on the love-seat.

Fiona leans on her wife's shoulder, "Did you face this with Alaya?"

Jenny stares at the fire reliving a memory she wishes should didn't remember. "People stayed away; they thought it was a skin disease."

"Was Alaya always alone?"

"We enrolled her at North London Collegiate School, my Alma mater before … well, before." Vastra kisses her wife's head. Jenny continues, "Alaya's grades were stellar and everything was going quite well until a few cruel girls began teasing."

Vastra removes the teacup from her lips to interject, "Jealous little tarts."

"Vastra!" Jenny playfully slaps her wife's hand.

"We didn't want a fuss, we immediately removed her from school and did our best to teach her at home. The curriculum was almost similar to what the girls have today, minus a few irregularities."

"The moon is not our enemy." Alaya laughed the words out loud, "Strax still hates the moon dearly."

"It was Alaya's idea to go to university in the future."

* * *

**London 1909**

**Alaya runs to open the door to great her Silurian mother with a soft lick of her tongue, "Did you get the information?"**

**"Seriously you are asking me that question when your Mother and I have our hands full?" Vastra smiles and tastes her daughter. "I can taste your anxiousness and curiosity."**

**A young Alaya grabs the books out of Mother Jenny's hands and kisses her on her cheek, "Welcome home mothers."**

**They go into the drawing-room of 13 Paternoster Row and plop into chairs. "Your mother and I just had a few days in the hustle and bustle of that world. It might suit your youthfulness, but not our quiet old souls."**

**"Oi!" Jenny sits up and looks at her wife, "Who are you calling old?"**

**Vastra speaks without opening her eyes, "I call both of us old. Granted I am older than you, technically … are you trying to convince me that you are full of energy? Shall we tackle organizing the basement as you discussed before we left?"**

**"Just because I am tired does mean I am old. As far as cleaning out the basement, which can wait another day."**

**"Mothers." Alaya uneasily interrupts another one of their lovers quarrels, "What of my possible future education. What does the university expect? How do I begin? When do I begin?"**

**"They will test you with an aptitude test, entrance exam and you will have to submit an application."**

**"Do they have criminology as a focus?"**

**Mother Jenny looks through the folder of papers, pulls out a blue pamphlet and hands it to her daughter. "Criminal Justice and Criminology."**

**Alaya's eyes get wide as she looks at the curriculum. "Tell me what did the student look like?"**

**"Mostly humans, but there were Silurians, human hybrids, feline humans and others species. You will not stand-out. You will be safe."**

**Alaya jumps, "Masters! They have a master's degree!" She shows her mothers the paper, "I would be a detective like you both with these qualifications. I bet I could be a better detective than any on Scotland Yard with this degree."**

**Mother Jenny snaps back pointing and the university material, "This is worthless in Our London."**

**"Would it prepare me to be a detective like you?" Alaya looks straight into Mother Vastra's eyes.**

**"It would."**

**Alaya slinks out her tongue and tastes her mother's honesty.**

**"But it would be six years!" Mother Jenny looks at the description, two extra years.**

**"Would it still be one-year span for you here?"**

**"Yes, then is it not my decision?"**

**"Six years is a very long time."**

**"Will I become a detective like you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"That is what I want." Alaya sits back, "For one year of your time I can utilize my education and return a partner in the family business. I am not just your daughter. I want to define myself not anyone else but through my path." She points to the university material, "This is going to aid me in my personal definition of Alaya Vastra Flint."**

**"Six years is a very long time." Mother Jenny looks to her wife for any support.**

**"In what years? Human? Silurian?" Alaya leans over and looks her mothers in the face with determination. She licks her Mother Jenny's cheek and responds to the taste lingering in her mouth, "I can handle this … I know it will be lonely. I want to do this."**

**Alaya looks at all the papers, books, and information that her mothers brought from the future. "Please help me get organized. There is much to plan, finances and a place to live."**

**"Of course."**

**Alaya touches her Mother Jenny's hand and licks her mother's cheek, "Tell me, what was New New York was like?"**

* * *

Jenny and Vastra become quiet reminiscing Alaya before university. Jenny spoke with a cracked voice, "You left us to go on your journey as our Alaya and returned with darkness and shadow. You didn't say a word, you didn't taste us, you stopped everything. Why?"

Alaya looked to her wife, her confidant and closest friend.

Fiona sweetly responds, "They are asking."

"I ... guess the best way to explain it is ... anger." Alaya looks into her mother's eyes back and forth. "I will be right back." Alaya leaves the drawing-room.

"Angry?" Jenny looks to Fiona.

"Maybe anger is a strong word. But I don't have the Silurian tongue to decipher her exact meaning." Fiona looks into the fire.

Alaya returns with her locked box and goes to return to her seat next to her wife.

Fiona stops her, "Maybe you should sit between your mothers. That way they can both see at the same time."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,021**  
**New New York City**

**"In second place, receiving Silver, with a time of 3:43.13. Johnathan S Clancy." Johnathan steps up to the podium and bends down to have his medal placed around his neck.**

**The crowd cheers.**

**"In first place, receiving Gold, with a time of 3:43.13 NNYU own Alaya Vastra Flint!" Alaya steps up to the podium, a higher position than her competitors at her side, beds down to have her gold medal placed around her neck. She stands tall and waves to the crowd.**

**The crowd responds stands and cheers louder.**

**Alaya takes in the crowd's sounds and looks at the audience hoping to see a familiar face. She imagines her mothers. She looks to see her fellow track-mates applauding with big smiles.**

**It will have to do.**

* * *

"It was my first real competition." Alaya pulls out of the box a folded piece of newspaper clipping and medal hanging by the ribbon. "I did well; you would have been proud."

Jenny reads the clipping and smiles.

Vastra dangles the gold medal in front of her as if she is being hypnotized, "We had no idea."

"I love to run." Alaya smiles at her wife.

"What I don't understand, why did you stop when you came home?" Jenny asks her daughter while switching memorabilia with Vastra.

"That is not all." Alaya pulls out a stack of photos from her box, "Here I am with my friends playing board games. You met Zak," Alaya points to each person in the picture, "Char, Milly, Marcus and the thumb in the corner is Phillip."

"What is that game you are playing?"

"That is called D&amp;D or Dungeons and Dragons." Alaya looks at the picture and smiles at the memory.

Alaya pulls out more clippings of her achievements, pictures of her Graduate years with friends and social opportunities.

After the box has been emptied Alaya and Fiona organize everything. Fiona places everything neatly back the box. She stops and touches her wife's hand. Alaya slinks out her tongue and licks her wife's cheek.

Alaya takes a deep breath, moves her seat to face her mothers, "I returned home angry."

"Angry?"

Vastra leans into her daughter, takes out her tongue, gently caresses and returns her tongue to her mouth for interpretation. Vastra ponders as Jenny anxiously waits the results.

"I understand." Vastra turns to her wife, "What I was like before I became a detective for Scotland Yard."

Jenny sits back, staring at the fireplace and ponders her wife's words. "Do you regret returning home."

Alaya moves to be in front of her mother; she grabs Mother Jenny's hands. "I was homesick to be by my mothers' side. It has always been what I wanted. But here in our London I am not able to run in any competition, I have to hide behind a perception device and I must not participate in any achievements." Alaya looks down but does not let go of her mother's hand. "I was something and in a blink of an eye I return to a time where every woman is a second-class citizen."

Jenny looks into her daughter's eyes.

Alaya licks her mother hands with her tongue and gently her cheek. "I am not upset that I am with you. I was angry that I gave up being me."

With tears in her eyes, Jenny cups her daughter's face, "I was terrified I lost you. You became a recluse of emotions. We were friends and a year later you became a stranger."

"I am sorry I kept you at a distance. I truly didn't know how to react." Alaya looks into her mother's eyes, "I gave up achievements, friends, conveniences and technology to come home. I have no regrets ... but I do hate hiding after years of freedom."

"Your mother gave up being a warrior, a respected leader, scientist and so much more to stay here with me." She turns to see her Silurian wife smiling.

"It would have been a more stressful transition." Alaya proudly add, "My friend Zak offered me advice, which helped immensely."

"What was that?"

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,023**  
**New New York City**

**Alaya took a deep breath and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in."**

**Alaya opens the door to room only her mother Vastra could appreciate. Books upon books stacked from floor to ceiling, on the floor, piled on a desk, on the window panes and along a sofa front stacked just enough to sit properly.**

**A woman looks up from her desk, "Are you Alaya?"**

**"I am."**

**"How can I help you."**

**"I return home in a few months," Alaya looks around at some of the familiar books, "I need your assistance in assimilating back."**

**"What is the year you return home?"**

**"1911."**

**The woman looks up at little reaction.**

**Alaya clarifies, "London, 1911."**

**The woman expression instantly glows; she stands and clasps her hands, "Truly?"**

**"Yes, when can we begin?"**

**"Now, if you like." The woman checks her calendar, "I have you put down for an hour."**

**"Yes, please."**

**"I need to clarify a few things." The woman comes from behind the desk and looks Alaya up and down. "You are Silurian living in London 1900s?"**

**"Yes, with my mothers."**

**"Mothers you say?" The woman starts to gather books from her shelf, "Are you also inclined as your mothers' taste in love?"**

**"Yes." Alaya stands proud.**

**"You truly want to go home?"**

**"I do; my life is there."**

**"Let's begin with the women that have achieved plenty and who have made a difference." The professor of Ancient History of Earth goes to her database, "Ah, here. Doctor Louisa Anderson."**

**Alaya smiles, "She is our family physician."**

**The professor almost falls back.**

**Alaya quick Silurian reflects catch before all the books fall to the ground. The professor runs to her digital device.**

**The professor types fast and looking through her database, "Tell me Miss ... " Looking at the screen, "Are you the daughter of Vastra - Flint family tree?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"We have much to discuss. Forget the fee, allow me to buy you dinner." **

**"I do not want to know my future."**

**"No my dear Miss Alaya, I want to know about your present, your friends ... you are a historian's jewel." The professor grabs her coat and ushers Alaya out the door, "You are history. I want to learn from you."**

* * *

"The professor discussed all the great things about our London. With each positive she listed a negative and allowed me to see the full picture of what I am going to give up and receive when I returned home." Alaya looked into Jenny's eyes, "This evening when my April called herself ugly it broke me. It also reminded me of our relationship before I left for university. I truly miss you mother, Jenny."

Alaya turns to her wife, "Did I miss anything?"

"Now you have me all in tears," Jenny nods to her daughter. "'ere I am supposed to be comforting you."


	28. Chapter 28 :: Beauty and the Beast

The phone rings.

A white hand comes from under the cover, picks up the phone and drags it into the belly of the blanket.

"Hello?" Fiona asks with a soft voice.

"Yes, this is she."

"I will be there in less than twenty minutes." The phone emerges from the blanket and is returned to its place on the nightstand by a pink scaled hand.

"I am warm, can you tell my boss I can't because there is a Silurian I must keep warm."

"You wanted to be part of the family business."

"Hey! That is opposite of an incentive to leave our bed."

Fiona is the first to emerge from the blanket. She reaches over to the nightstand, puts on her glasses and notices a four-year-old staring back with a smile.

"Alaya," Fiona pats the blanket. "We have company."

"April? What are you doing up?" Alaya asks from the warmth of the covers.

Fiona pats the blanket again, this time Alaya sits up and leans over to see her daughter just smiling in return.

"April what are you doing up so early in the morning."

"I don't know," April shrugs. "I am done sleeping."

"I am sure you heard I must go to work." Fiona climbs out of bed and picks up her daughter. "You can keep your mother warm."

"I want to go with you."

"Stay with me and keep my warm." Alaya touches her daughter's cheek with her tongue and looks up to her wife. "She want to be with you and feels rejected."

Fiona tames her beastly hair and talks to Alaya through her reflection, "It is the morgue ..."

"It is the family business."

"But there is blood and well ..." Fiona turns around and pins one last strand of hair, "It isn't pretty."

"She knows."

Fiona looks at her daughter, "I can't ride you in my basket. You are getting way too big."

April crawls out of bed and stands by the door, "I want to go, please."

Fiona looks to a smiling Alaya while she puts on her backpack and slides in her cricket bat, "I will take you if your mother drives us."

Alaya's smile vanish.

April runs over and wraps her tongue around her mother Alaya's wrist pulling her hardest.

Fiona turns to her wardrobe, "You also have to wear warm clothing."

April nods as she is trying her hardest to pull her Mother Alaya off the bed, "Mother, please?"

Fiona kisses her wife on the top of her crown, "I shall be downstairs getting coffee and sandwiches." She bends down to eye level with her daughter, 'What sandwich shall I pack?"

April snaps back her tongue to answer, "Peanut butter with jam, please."

"My favorite. I shall make two." Fiona exits the bedroom and leaves the two Silurians take on their own battles.

Fiona finishes packing a lunch including two sandwiches, one vacuum bottle filled with coffee, another filled with milk and a custard tart slice.

She leaves a note for the others, heads out into the landing to be greeted by two dressed Silurians. April is wearing her backpack, and a small cricket bat handle is handing out at the top.

"Shall we?"

"Now remember remain quiet and pay attention." April nods.

Fiona unlocks the morgue and turns on the lights. She quickly surmises the room and prepares for her guest.

April quickly goes to the office and sits to watch her mother work.

A knock on the door.

Fiona quickly swings the door open and Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark gurney two black body bags.

"Good evening Inspector. Detective." Alaya evaluates the quirkiness of their presence. "Where are the usual officers?"

Detective Clark locks the gurneys in place while Inspector Thompson hands over the brief. "We didn't want our evidence compromised."

"Compromised?"

"We need to know how they died, what was the cause of death, instrument used and any other information you can find." Instructs Inspector Thompson. "You call us immediately."

"I will begin immediately," Fiona nods yes.

"Good evening Doctor." Inspector Thompson makes his usual dramatic exit.

"Good evening Doctor," Detective Clark smiles at Fiona while rolling her eyes.

"Good evening Inspector and Detective."

Fiona closes the door and locks it from the inside. She turns to see April all excited, "Do you want to wind the gramophone and play music?"

April quickly goes to work and play Irving Berlin.

"Good choice." Fiona smiles as she begins to unzip the first body bag. She pulls the zipper down a few inches, stops and zips it shut. She smiles at April as she turns off the gramophone and calls Alaya.

"Hi, please come back and bring your mothers."

"No April is being brave and listening to my instructions."

April smiles and sits still in her seat.

"Razors."

"Yes."

Fiona hangs up the phone and bends down to April, "I need your mother and grand mamas. This is part of the family business. Please stay in the office and read. I will not be playing music. I hope you do not mind."

April licks her mother's cheek and slinks her small Silurian tongue back into her mouth. April makes a funny face as her little scales clamp down, "Are you worried?"

"A little. So please stay in the office." Fiona looks around, opens a box and pulls out an orange book. "Here, get a jump start on your next book. I know you and Kay will enjoy the story."

"The Story of Doctor Dolittle by Hugh Loft ... Lofting?"

"Very good. Now you remain in this office until I come for you. Do you understand?"

April nods her head yes.

Fiona closes the door of her office and places a couple of rolling tables in front of the door.

April gathers the blankets in the corner and creates a fort under the desk and begins to read.

After a few minutes, there is a knock on the morgue door. Fiona runs over, "One moment."

April peaks through books to watch.

Fiona unlatches the door, and two large strange men come walking into the morgue. The one wearing a tie and three-piece suite speaks, "Where is Doctor Falkner?"

Fiona stands tall, "I am sorry he is not here."

"When do you expect him?"

"I do not know."

"I have a message for the Doctor."

"Would you like to wait or shall I write it down?" Fiona makes the motion to offer seating the three gentlemen.

"Are you a good girl?" The man with the tie and three-piece suit comes within centimeters from Fiona's nose.

April gets down from her perch and grabs her cricket bat. She returns to her viewing point, watches and listens. Her scales are tight against her body; she is ready to fight.

"What?" Fiona steps back half out of instinct and the other half of her brain place her hand inches away from the cricket bat.

April watches as her mother takes calculated steps backward and she notices how close her mother's fingertip are to the cricket bat.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit shakes his head in disappointment, "I do hate repeating myself."

"I am a very good girl." Fiona stands as tall as she is able and doesn't offer any hints as to her desire to swing her cricket bat into his face.

"Good. I can't stand bad girls."

"May I offer you coffee or milk?"

"Milk?" Scoffs the man with the tie and three-piece suit and taps Fiona's nose, "You are a good girl. Of course, you could be lying, that red hair of yours is quite devilish."

Fiona blushes with anger.

April is doing her best to remain calm. That man called her mother devilish because of her beautiful red hair.

Fiona pretends to stumble back another step landing on the cricket bat for support. "Please how can I be of assistance?"

"I have a message for Doctor Faulkner."

"I will take the message."

April licks the air and smiles.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit and slaps Fiona's face. He yells and spits on Fiona's back, "I don't take orders from devilish women."

April watches as that man's hand make contact with her mother's face.

Fiona takes the full force of the slap, allowing her to fall to the floor with the cricket bat in her hand. She stays down, not giving any evidence of violence.

"Do you take orders from the Devil?"

The three men turn to see three women wearing unorthodox clothing each with long swords raised to attack. The men draw out blades and guns.

April smiles and climbs down from her perch, slowly opens the office door and stealthy walks undetected hiding behind a cart.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit speaks, "Men relax. There is no threat here. I only pass on a message."

Vastra steps forward and looks down at the man with the tie and three-piece suit. "Mr. Ottavio Handley. I will take your message to the Doctor in charge of the Morgue."

"I will wait." He smirks back, "You are neither friend or family, but you dare use my name."

"Mr. Charles Sabini, my apologies." Vastra looks to see Fiona is standing upright and in the proper stance. "I will ignore your social indiscretion if you ignore mine."

"It is not a crime to have a conversation. Or does the Great Detective and ..." He looks at Jenny up and down, "Companion has business with the morgue."

Vastra takes out a card and gently hands it to Mr. Charles Sabini.

He reads the card, "So you are in charge of the Morgue?"

"You slapped my employee."

April squeezes her cricket bat tighter and sucks in air.

Fiona squeezes her cricket bat tighter watching for any signal from Vastra.

"Had I known ..." He replies with his arm open wide.

"What you would not have used force?"

"Madame Vastra, I am a reasonable man ..."

"You are only reasonable when you are a mouse standing before a lion." Vastra hisses. Her tongue tastes her granddaughter nearby. "What is your message and take your leave." 'What is April doing here?'

'She is safe in the office.' Transmits to Vastra.

'No, she is hiding behind the cart.'

Fiona has a frustrated look, but there is nothing to do, but have the men leave.

Alaya is now watching for any movement in the room.

"Just leave Mr. Charles Sabini," Vastra opens the morgue door and nods for the men to leave.

Mr. Charles Sabini puts up his hands to command his men to stop.

"Sir, Please leave."

"I will not leave until I know approve the report ..." He points to the two body bags, " ... for these ... these bodies."

"As you can see the bodies have not begun examination. For this reason a report will take hours."

Mr. Charles Sabini looks around for a chair, "We shall wait."

"You may wait outside," Vastra nodding for the men to leave.

Mr. Charles Sabini stands firm and crosses his arm in defiance. The two men behind him do the same.

Vastra sucks in air, "Mr. Sabini we shall not be intimidated. You wait outside, or I shall contact the authorities."

The men remain steadfast.

'Fiona, call the inspector. Quietly and bring April with you.'

A subtle nod is made by Fiona as she quietly backs up towards her office.

A slight miscalculation, her keys fell out of her pocket when she fell to the ground. Fiona stepped on them, and it broke the silence in the morgue that would have woken the dead bodies.

The three men turn around.

"You are not going anywhere Doctor." Mr. Sabini nods to the taller gentleman in a brown coat.

The brown coat man makes an attempt to grab Fiona's arm.

Fiona quickly regains the advantage and steps back from within his reach. She extends the bat upward, "One more step, Sir, and you shall feel the wrath of this bat."

He laughs as has large form steps forward. He falls to the ground with a grunt and grabs his knees in anguish and looks to see a small child with a cricket bat ready to swing downward on his face.

"You touch my mother and you will feel the wrath of my cricket bat." April says with her heart beating out of her chest and her Silurian blood pumping through her veins.

Fiona quickly pulls her daughter behind, "Thank you dear for the rescue, but please return to the office."

"But that man hit you!" April extends the cricket bat to point to Mr. Charles Sabini, "You are a coward, Sir."

Sounds of nails falling from the ceiling. Fiona smiles as she can hear April's scales ping shut.

April looks to her Silurian mother who nods in the direction of the office. April obeys and cautiously walks backward, enters the office and climbs the desk to watch from the window.

April watches as mother Vastra speaks from the morgue door, "Mr. Charles Sabini I would suggest that you leave immediately and never attempt to intimidate my staff again." She leans forward with her blade, "I suggest the next time you want to visit my morgue you better make an appointment. If not, I will hold back my staff from doing you or your men any harm. I don't like unexpected guests. I will not repeat myself."

Mr. Charles Sabini turns to look at his weakened henchman attempting to stand with a limp. He shakes his head and leads his men out the door.

He stops to face Vastra, "Until next time."

"Mr. Sabini," Vastra looks into his eyes with such hatred, "You better hope not."

Mr. Sabini stands firm staring into her eyes, but to everyone else ... they can smell fear coming out of his pours.

He exits with his two henchmen sulking behind.


	29. Chapter 29 :: Aftermath

Vastra remains in the hallway until Mr. Charles Sabini scent is no longer a threat.

She returns to the morgue and pulls her wife close, "That man."

Fiona is examining the bodies while Alaya takes notes at the desk.

April is in the office reading in her private hideaway under the desk reading her new book.

Fiona looks up allowing her mind to wonder. She watches Vastra interact with Jenny with such tenderness. "She is like your mother."

"Who?" Alaya stops writing, "I almost wrote 'she is like your ...' warn me."

Fiona smiles, "Our April, she is like your mother."

Alaya spins around the swivel chair and looks at her mother, "Do you think?" Mother Jenny is leaning up against the strong Silurian, who is content to be nearby. The two sit in silence. "I see," Alaya catches her strong Silurian mother's eyes and offers a smile.

Vastra smiles back.

"I found something." Fiona retrieves her wife's attention. "Here ..."

Alaya stands next to her wife with a pen and paper.

"She pulls out a torn piece of paper with tweezers, " She holds it up to the light and reads it out for everyone to hear. "It is a girl's name .. Betsey ... Trot. We must find her."

"Betsey Trotwood." Mother Jenny corrects Fiona, "It is not a person it is a pub, in Clerkenwell."

"Clerkenwell is a long way to get a drink."

"It is also a long way to visit a morgue. The pub is Mr. Charles Sabini's office."

Silence.

"This is not enough to connect Mr. Sabini." Fiona turns to her family, "Why come and threaten me, us?" She touches the face where he slapped her, "I only inspire me to dig further."

"Is your report any different if Mr. Sabini did not visit you tonight?"

Fiona thinks carefully and looks at her wife and shakes her head no, "I am examining no different than if I was not slapped. I am systematic." She holds up the tore piece of paper with tweezers, "This is found in the palm of his hand. I always examine closed fists, examine wounds and other abnormalities after my basic overview."

"Good."

Vastra heads the office, picks up the phone and instructs the operator, "Clerkenwell."

Vastra looks down at the now sleeping child curled up in a ball. Vastra covers April with the blanket from the shelf. "Yes, the Betesy Trotwood."

Vastra picks up the wrapped child and rocks the child with one arm, "Mr. Charles Sabini, please."

Vastra paces back and forth; she smiles when she notices her wife in the doorway. "I am hoping this will call off the dogs."

Jenny comes over and takes April from Vastra's arms.

"Yes, Mr. Sabini our report is completed on both of the bodies."

"No."

"The only connection is the establishment you regular, the Betesy Trotwood. It would be a wild goose chase."

"You are welcome. What do I get in return?"

"Come now Mr. Charles Sabini, you can do better than that."

"I will discuss this with my partners. May I visit you tonight?"

Vastra hangs up the phone and smiles to her wife, "We need visit Clerkenwell once more."

"At least Alaya will be our driver."

Vastra takes April from Jenny's arm and walks her back into the main morgue room where Fiona and Alaya are placing the bodies into bays, "We need a family business meeting."

Fiona yanks the rope on the pulley system; the body is raised and easily maneuvered into bay twenty-five. She closes the latch, pulls off her gloves and begins to clean the instruments. "Can we discuss while I finish up?"

"I called Mr. Sabini and he would like a copy of the report and a small sum of payment ..."

Alaya interrupts, "Why should we pay him?"

"A man like that understands profit, we are to pay him to have our business off limits from his syndicate."

Fiona stops what she is doing, turns around with dripping wet hands asks, "Why do we pay him to do the right thing?"

"Good question." Vastra smiles, "Paying him any sum of money doesn't ensure his integrity."

"How can we be sure he will content with whatever sum we give him?" Alaya asks as Fiona nods in agreement.

"We can't." Vastra shrugs.

"I am uncomfortable giving him a copy of my report," Fiona adds as she continues to wash the instruments. "He isn't worthy of my attention let alone my hard work."

"Are you sure about that?" Vastra challenges her employer's words, "Would you be willing to say that to his face?"

Fiona nods.

"In public where you will embarrass his authority?"

Fiona stops looking down in the deep sink and turns her head, "I am mad enough that I want to slap him in return."

"A man like that understand violence more than social norms. If you slap him, he will instinctively react. If you are kind, it will make him nervous. If you show him respect, he might offer it in return."

"How much is he asking?" Fiona asks as she returns her attention to her instruments.

"Two-thousand pounds."

Vastra enters the establishment and holds open the door for Jenny, Alaya and Fiona.

"The bartender is different," Jenny quickly points out.

Vastra laughs, "True." She looks around and notices the clientele and leads her team to the back. She fake smiles and holds out her hand to shake. "Mr. Sabini, my team and I are here."

"May I see the report?" Mr. Sabini holds out an open hand.

"No, that has already been submitted to the inspector."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk ..." Mr. Sabini shakes his head, "That is not what I was expecting?"

"What were you expecting?" Vastra stands taller, "It was a courtesy that I called to inform you of the autopsy results."

He sits back annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to ensure a diplomatic relationship," Vastra sits down across the table from her current enemy. "Or at least I hope to sever your access to me, my business or my employers."

He leans over and looks into Vastra's blue eyes, "Madame Vastra it will cost you."

"Oi 'ow much?" Jenny bends over Vastra's shoulder.

Vastra smiles; she wondered how long until the protective instincts would take over.

"You are?"

A tall skinny man leans over and whispers something in Mr. Sabini's ear. He points to Jenny, Alaya, Fiona, makes a swirling signal before he returns to his original standing position.

"So, you ..." Pointing to Vastra, " ... are a sapphist?"

Vastra shrugs irrelevantly, stands and ask Mr. Sabini, "Is this meeting over?"

He sits back and laughs.

Vastra leans in and hisses, "Are we done?"

His eyes open wide and quickly regain composure, "The price of privacy just went up."

Vastra turns her head to her wife, returns her attention to Mr. Sabini and leans in, "Not one shilling."

He leans into Vastra's face, "You will pay me for your privacy. If not, your business and family will be ruined."

"You believe you are a threat?" Vastra stands, "This meeting is over." She stands up, turns and leads the family down the middle of the pub.

Mr. Charles Sabini nods his head, and a large man moves in front of the door blocking the exit.

The pub is filled with a sound of falling nails.

Vastra smiles as she pulls through the perception device two katanas and prepares her fighting stance focusing on the rear of the pub.

Alaya pulls out two katanas, handing one to her mother and prepares her stance facing the front of the pub.

Jenny stands next to her wife with her katana ready to go low.

Fiona pulls out her cricket bat and stands to her wife's side.

Vastra looks to Mr. Sabini, "Do you truly believe that we ..."

The pub door flings open and police officers led by Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark.

The four women put away their weapons quickly.

Vastra goes to Mr. Sabini's table, "You made a mistake." Vastra flicks her tongue, and the tall skinny man falls to the floor. "He will wake up in about an hour."

Vastra turns around and leads the women through the exit. "Thank you, Inspector." She nods with a smile, "He shown his hand."

On the drive home Fiona is excited, "So, he will be arrested for battery, threatening us and extortion." Counting each on her fingers. "He shall be locked away for at least ..."

Vastra shakes her head, "Nothing. He will not be arrested or see a moment in jail."

"Why not?"

"He is a very dangerous man," Vastra explains, "He is a dangerous man by means of his connections. There is not one judge who will convict him or officer who will arrest him."

"So that was for naught?"

"No, we know what he wants and how he plans to get it."

"What and how?"

"Money and threats."

Vastra turns to Fiona, "He is more like a wasp who wants to sting. If he kills us, there is no money. However, we must always on guard."

"So it isn't over?"

"I suspect after he calms down, he will attempt something." Vastra sits back, "When that time comes April will not hesitate, she fell asleep exhausted with anger."

"Which reminds me ..." Alaya smiles, "Mother I believe the girls are ready to move towards more aggressive training."

Vastra pats her daughter's shoulder, "I was thinking the same thing."

For the first time, Fiona doesn't protest.

Alaya looks over and sees a tear coming down her wife's face, "Remember I was trained in the same fashion."

"I just want them to be children a little while longer."

"It will not be military training."

Fiona looks to her wife, "It won't?"

"It will be a game," Alaya grabs her wife's hand, "It will be fun. They will not even know they are being trained."

Fiona looks to her wife and smiles, "Why wasn't I trained like that?"

"You weren't a child," Vastra reminds Fiona and asks. "Are you saying it isn't fun training?"

Fiona blushes, grins and replies, "Mother Vastra you make paperwork enjoyable." She turns to her wife, "I finally understand what you have been trying to explain to me ... I love my place in the family business."


	30. Chapter 30 :: New Training Begins

After their morning run, Fiona and Alaya change their clothes. Fiona blushes as she can see her wife's scales fluctuate.

Alaya turns to her wife, "Today the girls begin their new training ... " She is caught off guard.

"I know, you are just ..." Fiona points to her wife's body, " your scales."

Alaya looks at her arms, "This is your fault, get that hair under control."

Fiona smiles and subdues the beastly mess, "I can always cut it."

"I know, but just a little while longer."

Fiona pulls her wife close, "It gets heavy, I need you to trim it later. Just to here ..." Fiona draws an imaginary line along her wife's shoulder blades and slowly works her way down until she grabs Alaya's arse.

Alaya scales fluctuate, "You are a tease." She grabs Fiona's hands and make their way to the gymnasium where everything has changed.

Vastra looks up as she finished the final nail in a structure and covered it with matting. "What do you think?"

"I honestly do not know." Fiona looks around trying to make sense of everything.

Jenny comes in leading the four girls already for their training.

Vastra comes to them, "Are you ready to become better soldiers?"

The four line up, stand tall as possible and simultaneously nod yes.

"Good, first thing first, we are not going to use cricket bats ... we are going to use wooden katanas."

All the girls smile except one, April.

April thinks a bit and looks at her mothers, she catches her mother's eye and smiles.

"April?" Vastra bends down, put her hand on the tiny girl's shoulder and asks, "You may stick with the cricket bat if you so desire. Your mother has protected this family with her cricket bat multiple times."

April looks back to her grand mama and stretches her Silurian body, "I want to protect my family. Teach me."

Fiona grabs her wife's hand, a tear falls down her face; instead of hiding her face she sits taller ... her girls need to learn.

Vastra leads the girls over to the table with four katanas laying in holders. "Take one, they are all alike."

April goes over to the table and looks at the four wooden blades and reaches up to grab one from the top row. She pulls it close to examine it and then heads over to her mothers, "What do you think?"

Alaya gets down to her daughter's level, "It is lighter or heavier than the cricket bat?"

"Not heavier, longer."

"Which means you will have to learn control."

April nods and look up her mother Fiona, "Do you want to see?"

April leans down and examines the smooth wood, "Do you know why I carry my cricket bat?"

April shakes her head no.

"I carry it to protect my family." Fiona smiles at her daughter, "The claymore is too dangerous to carry around. You learn to protect the family, but it doesn't mean you have to carry a weapon. Learn from grand mama. She taught me and your mother how to wield our weapons of choice."

April touches her mother's face, "I don't want anyone to hurt you." She spins around and rejoins her group.

Vastra smiles, "First thing we are going to do it make room. Notice on the floor four circles, each of you go stand in a circle."

Each girl picks a circle and face the center, where Vastra is standing.

Vastra suddenly looks up.

Everyone in the room looks to the ceiling and notices the nail with the point facing towards the ground.

Vastra coughs and regains attention which is now holding a balloon. "I want you to work together. The goal is to pop the balloon by making contact with the balloon."

"That is easy," Jennifer scoffs.

"You may only use your sword. You take one swing and must return to a circle before you can take another swing." Vastra asks her troop, " Also if you pop the balloon you must sit out until the next round." She looks at each girl, "Do you understand?"

"What if it drops to the floor?" Mirum asks.

"Then you have failed." Vastra looks around, "Ready?"

Vastra throws the balloon in the air and all four charge to move it upward to the nail.

Instantly the balloon pops.

"Jennifer your sword made the balloon pop, you can wait over by your mothers."

Vastra goes to the middle with a new balloon. She waits until the three remaining stand ready, "Go!"

Vastra throws the balloon in the air and the three girls charge.

The balloon pops, again.

Soon all four girls are off to the side.

"Shall we try again?" Vastra asks the girls.

They all nod yes and runs to their circles.

"Ready?"

"No, I want to discuss a strategy with my friends." Odea holds up her hands and waves the other three over.

The girls huddle together and talk in soft tones as a possible solution.

Fiona pulls Mother Vastra's arm over and whispers, "What is this exercise?"

'_It it about learning to use the weapon with softness. A cricket bat demands force to move the ball; a sword only needs control as it is sharp enough to cause harm even by the weakest of hands._'

"Is that all?"

'_They have to learn to work together, communicate and listen. They are equals, but a leader must be defined when it come to certain aspects of their lives. This will help define their team without our interference. Also, it helps with basic eye-hand coordination, balance and quick reflexes._'

"Brilliant."

Vastra smiles.

All four girls return to their circles.

Jennifer asks, "May we communicate to each other?"

"As mush as you wish." Vastra holds another balloon, "Ready?"

The girls nod yes with all eyes on Jennifer.

Vastra throws up the balloon.

"Odea go!"

Odea runs and attempts to tap the balloon up, but it pops instantly. She picks up the broken pieces and hisses at it with her human tongue. "What am I doing wrong?"

The three girls run over to console Odea, "You did your best."

Jennifer asks Vastra, "Do we have to wait until there is one remaining? Can't we just start again with all four of us?"

"The game is as I explained before."

Jennifer pats Odea's back, "Please cheer us on, we need you."

Odea nods and stands tall off to the side.

One by one the balloon pops and only Jennifer remains who also pops the balloon on her solo run.

Jennifer joins her companions on the side, "We must figure this out. I am open to suggestions."

"If we could use our hands the balloon wouldn't pop." Mirum says with a bit of frustration.

"I believe we are doing the right thing, we must be in control..."

The discussion goes for a few minutes. The four girls go to their circles and nod to Vastra.

Vastra throws the balloon in the air.

Jennifer calls, "Mirum!"

Mirum runs over and instead of pushing the balloon she allows it to fall on her blade sideways. She balances it carefully.

Jennifer instructs, "April you are next."

April comes quickly to join Mirum.

Mirum shift the balloon gently onto April's blade who raises it higher.

Jennifer looks to her right, "Odea, you are next. Get it nice and high for me."

Odea nods and comes to April's side and takes the balloon on her side blade and raises it high as possible.

Soon Jennifer is at her side who does the same and pushes the balloon gently as high as possible stretching on her tippy toes.

"We are too short." Odea looks around for something to stand on, "No, there is another member of our team we have not used yet!"

Jennifer balances the balloon side blade, "Who?"

"Mother Vastra is standing in her circle!"

Jennifer looks to see grand mama has always returned to a white circle, similar to their own, and she accidently pops the balloon.

"I am sorry; we almost had it that time." Jennifer looks at her three companions, "You know what to do." She looks to Odea and marches to the side to watch her team, lead by Odea.

Jennifer smiled as she watch the balloon finally pop as it reached the nail.

Jennifer came over to pat her team on their backs, "I am sorry I let you down. Odea has better command."

"Oh, no." Odea, April and Mirum shakes their heads no.'

"We all have ideas, but you are the one who seems to put the order and pieces together." Odea says to her friend, "I trust you even you pop a stupid balloon."

Jennifer smiles and stands straight, "Can you explain the exercise to us, what is the reason?"

Vastra makes the motion for the girls to sit, "A weapon is made of many parts ..." The girls learn about their wooden katanas from how it was made, the wood it was carved, the weaknesses and strengths. "... A wooden weapon might not cut down a tree, but it can cause damage. You have had cricket bats that require power to move a ball or to put a man on his knees."

April blushes.

"A blade doesn't need force. A dull blade is deadly against a mere balloon unless you have control." Vastra looks down at the four girls, "You must have control, it is a requirement for anyone who has a power whether it is emotional, physical or wielding a weapon. Learn control."

April raises her hand, "What if someone wants to hurt a family member? Anger will make someone stronger and be prepared to fight back."

Vastra comes to April's side, "Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

April remembered she was the only one who took action, "Oh, I don't want to make a mistake."

Vastra pulls the little one's face up, "You did my heart proud how you controlled yourself not to smack him while he was down. You were six-foot tall, and Mr. Sabini was shocked."

April smiled and sat a little taller.

"With the ballon exercise you have to learn to work together, communicate and listen. You are equals, but a leader needed to be defined when it come to certain aspects of your training. Have you chosen Jennifer as your team leader?"

Jennifer looks to her peers blushing.

Odea, Mirum and April all unanimously agree with verbal votes for Jennifer.

"Good choice." Vastra bows to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiles and looks to her team, "I will do my best to let you down."

"You did pop the balloon." Odea reminds Jennifer.

"She did but cheered you on from the sides." Vatra reminded her daughter, "You would have sulked at a victory without your hand."

Odea sucks in air, thinks for a moment and nods her head in agreement.

Vastra smiles and kneels down to her daughter, "Listen to your instincts and learn to have control of your actions. Just like your blade," Vastra taps Odea's wooden katana, "... it can pop something simple as a balloon." Vastra licks her daughter's cheek and smiles as the taste of understanding fills her mouth.

Vastra looks to Mirum, "You have a great mind, do not be afraid to share."

Mirum nods and smiles.

"Now, put your katanas away and we shall head to breakfast." Vastra smiles, "Tomorrow there will be more fun and games."

The four girls place their katanas back in their place. Even April places her back on the high holder on her tippy toes.

"How long did it take you to figure out the balloon?" Fiona asks her wife.

"Not long, as I remember it ... " Alaya pulls her wife close, "... I had Strax on my team; it took days."

"You handled it well." Mother Jenny reminds her daughter, "You finally took control of the situation, and you purposely kept Strax in his circle."

"He kept cursing its death and something about the similarities to the moon." Alaya laughs, "He truly hates the moon."


	31. Chapter 31 :: Time

"What is wrong?"

"I can't ride home."

"Why?"

"Please, not on the phone."

"I will be there in five minutes with the Fiat."

Alaya pulls up and sees her Fiona standing with the bicycle. Alaya quickly straps the bicycle to the back and drives in silence as Fiona lays against her shoulder.

Once Fiona enters the drawing-room the girls run up and all talk at once about their day.

Fiona didn't hear one word.

Alaya enters, "Strax would you be so kind to read this to the boys?" She hands him a book.

"The Triumph of the Scarlet Pimpernel?"

All four girls stop and give their attention to Strax.

He sits down in his usual fluffy seat and begin to read.

Alaya pulls her wife out of the drawing-room and waving her mother's to join them.

"Would you like tea?"

Fiona nods.

Alaya leads her into the kitchen and begins to prepare the tea.

Vastra and Jenny enter the kitchen and close the door behind them.

"What's is the matter Fiona?"

Fiona looks up, "It is our friend Flora."

"Flora?" Alaya asks with her attention to tea service.

"She has been diagnosed with rectal carcinoma."

Vastra instantly stands, exits the kitchen to return with a medical book. She flips through the pages until she finds what she is looking for and scans the page. "Is there surgical solution?"

Fiona shakes her head no and begins to cry.

Jenny reaches across the table, "Tell us."

"It has passed the stage of operating." She looks to Alaya's back, "She will die within the year."

Jenny tears up and falls into Vastra's arms for comfort.

Alaya has not moved; she is standing over the forgotten tea service.

Fiona hides her head in her hands.

The kitchen is quiet, except a whistling tea kettle.

Fiona gets up, take the tea kettle off the stove and pulls her wife into her arms.

Alaya grabs her wife and kisses her with such passion it takes Fiona by surprise, "I need to feel close to you."

Fiona is breathing hard, and Alaya pulls her into her chest.

Vastra hides Jenny in her arms and comforts her close to her body.

The two human women find peace to the Silurian heartbeat.

The two Silurians hold their soft human, grateful for another day with their loves.

The sadness fills the kitchen.

Alaya and Fiona make the tea and the four talk in quiet tones in the kitchen.

"Louisa is going to take time off, which means I am the surgical staff Tuesdays and Thursday," She looks to her wife. "I am sorry, but it looks like our lives are making another adjustment."

"We can manage." Alaya touches her wife's hand and offers a brief smile of encouragement.

"Louisa is devastated," Fiona continues. "I offered help but she rejected without reservation."

"I understand." Vastra, "If you had less than a year with our Alaya would you want to share your time?"

Fiona nods in understanding.

"Can we send things?" Jenny thought for a moment, "We can send food, books and anything else that might lift a small burden off the two."

"If anything I would like a chance to say 'thank you' for being in our lives," Alaya asks softly, as she looks at her Mother Jenny. "May I ask something personal?"

Jenny grabs her wife's arm, "Of course."

"Do you miss your family?"

"I used to, but now I mourn their deaths." Vastra pulls her wife close like a child with a rag doll, "Every year we take time to remember your mother's sisters who died that terrible night and my family." Jenny's voice becomes rough, "That is all we can do."

"I recently wondered what my grandparents would have thought of me. I see how you are with the girls."

"I wish I could give you an answer," Jenny looks into her daughter's eyes. "There is no way, honestly, to speculate."

Fiona is unusually quiet and looking into her tea-cup.

Alaya gently licks her wife's cheeks and her eyes grow sad, "You must fight those feelings."

Fiona nods without raising her head.

Alaya pulls her wife close, "Together."

Fiona lifts her head and discloses bloodshot eyes, "Together."

Kitchen melancholy ambience is broken as four girls running into the kitchen and dive under the table. Jennifer pops out and shuts the door and returns to her companions hiding place.

Moments later Strax barges in, "Pardon me, have you see the lads?"

"What seems to be the problem, Commander Strax?"

Strax quickly surveillances the kitchen, "They have provoked me into a military exercise."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"It is a victory for the Sontaran race!" Strax pumps his fist in the air and walks out of the kitchen.

After the kitchen door is closed the girls exit out from under the table.

"Victory for the Silurians and Humans," Whispers Odea mimicking Strax's fist movement.

The four young children climb into their chairs.

Mirum is the first to notice, "Why is everyone sad?"

The three other girls start to evaluate the mood.

April gets off her chair, "I am going to my room, to read."

Fiona quickly grabs up her daughter, "Why?"

"It is too much, and the sadness is overwhelming."

Fiona looks at her wife and begins to cry, "I am so sorry my April."

April licks her mother's cheek, tastes the tear and hides her head in her hands.

Fiona grabs her daughter's chin gently and lifts it up, "My dear April ... you have inherited my weakness."

"What weakness?"

"When things become too much emotionally I want to be alone until the stress passes."

April nods her head yes, "How do you keep from hiding."

Fiona looks at her wife and mothers.

"She fights the feeling," Alaya grabs April and places her lap. "We are a family; we do things together." Alaya taps her daughter forehead, "When you think of hiding come find me and hide here," Alaya points to her chest. "You will always be safe, you can tell me anything and you will never have to face things alone."

April dives into her mother's chest start to cry and whimpers, "Everyone is sad."

"Everyone is sad because we have sad news."

April sits up; Jennifer, Odea and Mirum have given Alaya their undivided attention.

"We are a strong, healthy family; many aren't so lucky." Alaya's voice cracks, "Your aunt Flora is very ill."

Mirum asks, "How ill?"

Vastra points to the medical book on the table and reads the information out of the medical book word for word. After she is finished, she asks the small audience, "Any questions?"

"Can it be fixed?" Jennifer promptly asks.

Fiona replies in somber tones while she shakes her head no, "Our Flora is too far gone."

"Remember what you have learned about Silurian lifespan?" Vastra asks loudly.

The four nod their heads yes.

"We all shall bury many. We must appreciate our time with friends and learn to adapt to the world around." Vastra looks to the four with heavyhearted faces, "I have no advice on how to deal with death. Each of you will find your way." Vastra reaches across the table and grabs April's hand, "Under no circumstance is it acceptable for a Silurian to run and hide. No matter how burdensome it may be emotionally."

Vastra looks to the not so small family. "I could not have imagined such a wonderful sight. My Jenny and I have lived a wonderful life. Then along came Alaya, who came into the world with your Auntie Louisa and Auntie Flora's skills." Vastra smiles at the memory and continues, "Then Fiona and April came into our lives. The first to leave us was April, your grandmother. It took a toll on us."

Alaya pulls her wife close.

Jennifer climbs into her mother's lap and wraps her tongue around her mother's wrist.

Mirum climbs up on Vastra. At once she regrets the decision and leaps to her Mother Jenny's lap. Mirum leans back to feel her mother's heartbeat.

Odea without haste leaps into her cool Silurian mother's lap and grab her cool bicep for comfort.

Once the brood settles, Vastra continued. "We have survived. Now we have a larger family, who knows how many we become." Vastra sits taller, "You are the first of many. You have a responsibility to lead those who come after you. The most important," Vastra pulls authority from her diaphragm, "thing to remember is that we stick together. We are a family."

Vastra shakes her head, "No we are more than family. We are a clan."

Odea taps her mother's arm, "What's the difference."

"A clan watch out for each other, stick up for each other and no matter what remain connected." Vastra looks to her wife, "We know from experience, a family can reject their own. Give up their own ..."

"Just like Kay?" April asks.

"Yes, just like your friend, Kay." Vastra smiles at their little minds grasping concepts to easily. "Family doesn't mean anything. A clan is stronger, braver and fight together."

"Who is our enemy?" Jennifer asks.

"Time." Vastra shrugs at the obvious answer. "We are the Flint and Flint-Saint Clair Clan!" Vastra becomes passionate and gets louder with her emotions and pounds the table. "Do you understand?" Vastra looks to see smiling faces all around.

Odea is the first to pound the table, "We are a clan."

Mirum begins to pound the table, followed by Jennifer, Jenny and Alaya.

April looks to her Mother Fiona as she is overwhelmed by the turn of events.

Fiona smiles as she pounds the table and yells in her deepest Scottish accent, "We ur a clan!"

April smiles and joins everyone in pounding the table chanting, "We are a clan!"

The kitchen door swings open.

Everyone freezes and go silent.

Commander Strax stomps through, "There you are lads! By the name of Sontaran, I claim victory!" He puts his fists into the air with pride and exists out of the kitchen in a huff.

Everyone looks to Vastra.

"What do we do now?" Alaya asks.

Vastra responds simply, "We live."


	32. Chapter 32 :: Chessmaster

Odea ponders as she evaluates her next move.

Vastra interrupts Odea's thoughts, "Remember it isn't always the straight path that leads to victory."

"You sound like a Kotowaza book," Odea looks up to her mother annoyed.

Vastra licks her daughter and tastes the negativity, "Sorry.'

Odea does the same, "I know you are trying to help."

Mirum makes a move and enters the hostile camp.

Odea logically moves to her advantage with the King and very properly does not concern herself with the weakness of the Queen.

Mirum, on the other hand, makes a defensive move that she could perhaps have omitted as she adheres to the principle of aggression as she allows the opportunity for Odea to take another one down.

Odea has confidence in the passed pawn that she obtains.

Mirum is decisive as she sacrifices material in order to obtain the classical position with King on F-6, pawn on G-6, and Rook on H-7, whereupon the black pawns tumble like ripe apples. "Checkmate."

"Good game Mirum," Odea grumbles with a handshake across the table.

"You are getting better." Mirum responds with a smile, "We played over one hour before I found a way to beat you."

Odea smiles, "Thanks."

Mirum cleans up the chess pieces while Odea goes to the shelf. 'Mother? Where are our chess books?"

Vastra comes to her daughter's side, hands her a newspaper and point to a section.

Odea reads it and pulls her mother close, "Please take me?"

"We can have a family outing."

"No, take just me." Odea looks to the ground ashamed to ask such a request.

Vastra watches until Mirum exists the drawing-room, "Jenny dear, what are our plans this afternoon? Are we able to a spare few hours?"

Jenny puts down her notes and comes over to the two. "What would you like to do?"

"Odea?"

Odea hands the newspaper to her mother and points.

"Would you like a family outing to the museum?"

Odea shakes her head no.

Jenny pulls up her daughter's chin, "What do you desire my sweet Odea?"

Odea smiles, "I want to be escorted by my mothers and no one else."

Jenny looks to Vastra, "I don't see why not. Do you?"

Mirum returns to the drawing-room.

"Mirum dear, we are going to take Odea out for a few hours to the museum. Would you be offended if we left you here?"

Mirum smiles and looks at her sister's face, "As long I have the same attention sometime in the future." Mirum shrugs like Mother Vastra, "I do not see why not."

Odea takes in air and smiles as the three enter the museum.

Miss Roberts greets the three, "I was not expecting you, did you have an appointment?"

"No, our Odea wanted to see the chess books."

"Today there is a chess master answering questions," Miss Roberts looks down at her watch. "He will be here in about forty-five minutes."

Odea smiles.

"Thank you, please make sure there are seats for the three of us."

Miss Roberts nods, "I will take care of that immediately." She leaves and heads to the offices.

"Shall we?" Vastra offers her arm to her wife and puts out her hand to her daughter.

Odea, Vastra and Jenny return home just in time for dinner. Odea runs up the stairs quickly and enters the drawing-room.

Mirum looks to her sister, "How was it?"

"Are you in the mood to play chess?" Odea stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Always, I will be right back." Mirum leaves the drawing-room passing by her sister, "You might lose."

"I just want to play." Odea looks to her mother, "Chamfort was right, she is not playing the same way."

Mirum stops her forward motion, "What is that supposed to mean? Who is Chamfort?"

Odea looks into her sister's eyes, "Nicholas Chamfort was a writer, and he wrote _People are governed by the head; a kind heart is of little value in chess_. I have been playing a game against my sister." Odea sucks in air, "I am now playing with math and military churning in my brain."

Mirum looks at her sister, licks her cheek and squints her eyes, "We shall see if that makes the difference."

The drawing room door opens pouring in Alaya, Fiona and April.

Vastra quickly puts up her finger to her lips, "Shh, we have the match of the century." She points to the floor.

Mirum is laying on the floor, elbows on a pillow and her head in her hands.

Odea is sitting on her hip, leaning against her Mother Jenny's chair for support and watching the chess board as if it was in full animation.

Alaya, Fiona, April and Jennifer exit the drawing-room together. Alaya whispers, "We are going out for tea. We shall return tonight."

Jenny and Vastra nod in understanding and return their focus to their daughters.

Mirum makes a move.

Odea ponders looking at the board, "I am looking at the board. I see many options, but none will lead to my triumph. I have no way of winning." She looks to her sister, "Do you see a possible win for me?"

Mirum turns the chessboard around, "I do not."

Odea looks to her mothers, "Do you?"

Vastra and Jenny shake their heads no.

Odea turns the chess board back around and moves a pawn diagonally to take out Mirum's Bishop.

"Why did you do that? I have won."

"You might win, but I can make the path to victory difficult."

Mirum looks to her mothers and back to her sister, "This could take hours."

"I know." Odea smiles, "If you want to win you must continue."

Mirum quickly makes a move.

Odea ponders her next move carefully, "I am looking to do the most damage."

Mirum sits up, "I will keep that from happening."

Vastra sits back, pulls her wife close and smiles, "This is a good match."

Mirum looks to Grand Mama Vastra hoping the instruction will persuade Odea to concede, "When is a retreat the better military strategy?"

"When the damage will be too great." Vastra looks to her curious granddaughter, "Victory isn't as important as survival. When a hundred-Silurians go into battle and one soul is lost to the Goddess was it a victory?"

Mirum looks to her mother and back at the board. "I will win, but Odea will take more pieces. I would have just a few pieces left." Mirum looks to her sister, "You are a good chess player." Mirum lays the king on its side. "I do not want any more loss." She holds out her hand for her sister.

Odea smiles and shakes her sister's hand. "Thank you. Will you still play chess with me?"

"Of course, but you have changed how you play. I must adapt." Mirum looks at the chessboard and repeats to herself as she puts the chess pieces back into the carrying case, '_I must adapt_'.

Odea helps picking up game pieces and placing them in the case.

Mirum hand stops her sisters, "What did you see at the museum this afternoon?" Mirum gets up and spins around the room, "Where is the paper?"

Jenny holds it up, "Here."

Mirum snatches it from her mother's hand and opens it up on the table. She flips the page after page and points to a section, "Ah ha! You cheeky sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

Odea finishes putting the chess set back into its case; she hands it to her sister Mirum. "I didn't volunteer and you didn't question. If you like, we can go tomorrow, together."

Mirum nods yes and looks to her sister, "I would not have withheld this information from you."

Odea face turns sour, "I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Mirum nods yes.

Odea hands the chess box to her sister, "We shall go to the museum tomorrow ..." Odea looks to her mothers who offer a nod of approval, "... I have a couple of bobs saved; we can have tea."

Mirum smiles, "That would be nice. I am not your enemy. You didn't have to hide this from me."

"No, you are a better chess player." Odea pats her sister on her back, "As I am a better at card games and ... " Odea smiles, "cricket."

Mirum grabs her sister's wrist, "You are better at cards, but my dear sister do not be so careless to think you are a better cricketer than I."

Odea looks down at her now free wrist, looks to her sister with a smile and walks out of the drawing-room.

Mirum looks to her family, "Was that?"

Vastra and Jenny put the furniture back in its place, "That my dear was confidence."

Mirum smiles looking at the open door; she licks the air, "We are very different."

Jenny looks up, "As it should be. It pleases me to no end."

Mirum folds the newspaper and returns it to her mother, "I will inform you of my personal outing, as soon as I decide." Mirum smiles and walks out of the drawing-room carrying the chess case.

Jenny laughs out loud, "They are so much like you."

"In what way?" Vastra pulls her wife close and steals a moment of passion.

Jenny comes up for breath from the deep kiss, "Intense."


	33. Chapter 33 :: Now and the Past

Fiona is typing while Alaya looks over her notes and dictates.

Alaya pauses as she yawns, " ... I am getting tired." She looks up and notices her wife is wearing her glasses. "You are tired too?"

Fiona finishes the last few letters and turns to her wife, "I am tired. It has been a long week. How much do you have to read to me?"

Alaya looks into the folder, "About ten more pages."

"When is this due?"

"No due date. Sooner we get done the quicker we get paid."

Fiona sits back and looks at her watch, 'If we do ten more minutes we can go to bed before midnight."

Alaya nods and looks at her notes.

A knock at the door.

"Come in."

April comes running in and leaps into her mother Alaya's arms, "Jennifer is coughing."

Fiona grabs her medical kit and the three visit Jennifer's room.

Fiona checks April's temperature, glands, and listens to her heartbeat.

"Does anything hurt?"

Jennifer shakes her head no and without warning is sick on Fiona's lap.

April licks the air and winces.

Alaya laughs to herself as it reminds her of Fiona licking envelopes.

Alaya puts April down, exits and returns shortly with a bucket, towels and pitcher of water. "April, wake up your Grandmother Jenny."

April nods with a sealed mouth and runs to fetch Grand mama Jenny.

Fiona cleans her daughter off and strips her naked.

"This is the first time I am grateful for a human tongue. How are my ladies doing?" Alaya looks into her daughter's eyes who are glossy and almost yellow. She turns to her wife who grabs up Jennifer like a sack of sugar, dresses her in a new nightgown and covers her up with blanket. Alaya holds her daughter with the bucket on standby.

Alaya smiles with a closed mouth, 'Together'.

Fiona cleans up the mess off the bed, floor and takes off her own outfit down to her underwear. She places it all in a ball, "I will take care of this after we are done here, I am going to put this in the hallway."

Alaya nods.

"Does it smell that bad?"

Alaya nods.

"How are you doing Jennifer?"

Jennifer goes to say something but only gags. Alaya acts quickly and pulls the bucket.

April enters pulling Mother Jenny aggressively with Mother Vastra in tow.

"Hi, I am sorry to disturb you. Has Alaya ever gotten ill when she was younger?"

Jenny quickly heads towards Jennifer, "Yes. Alaya and I both got sick at the same time. I could monitor myself, but Alaya was difficult to understand what was bad and which was good."

Vastra exits the room.

"April dear, we can handle it from here. I will check on you in a moment."

"She will need plenty of water."

Jennifer starts to whimper as she lays into her Mother's chest.

Alaya looks up to Fiona with wide eyes.

Jennifer whimpers louder.

Fiona comes over to her daughter, "Please are you in any pain?"

Jennifer nods.

"Where?" Fiona holds up a basic outline of a body shape, "Just point to the places that hurt."

Jennifer points to her knees, back, stomach and head.

Vastra returns with a leather bound book. She unlatches the rope and opens it to a specific section and hands it to Fiona. "Here this might help."

Fiona grabs the book, reads the notes, turning the pages and goes to her medical bag. She pulls out a thermometer, "Jennifer I need you to open your mouth and lay this under you tongue. Don't bite it, but let it lay there and close your lips."

Jennifer does as she says.

Fiona goes back to pacing while reading the Vastra's notes "These are wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Fiona forgets that she is half naked pacing freely in front of everyone. She returns to her daughter and pulls out the thermometer and reads the measurement. She hands it to Mother Vastra, "What do you think?"

"Flu."

"It seems you have the flu." Fiona looks to her daughter, "There is nothing you can do except come with us. Please sleep with us?"

Jennifer nods.

"I will be there in a minute." Alaya nods and makes the escape from the room for a breath of fresh air only to forget about the sick covered sheets.

Fiona hears a ghostly moan from the hallway. "Alaya?"

'What?'

"I will bring you lemon water in a moment."

'Oh that would be heaven.'

Fiona hands the notes back to Vastra, "Thank you very much. I immediately went to the darkest place I know as a physician."

Miss Shaw walks into the museum with the four young girls following behind.

Miss Roberts is standing waiting in the marble entrance, "You must be Miss Shaw. I am Miss Roberts." She extends her hand, and Miss Shaw shakes it with enthusiasm. "I was surprised to know that Madame Vastra would not be attending this month's exhibit. I am sorry they had to cancel last month. Jennifer are you feeling better?"

Jennifer nods and blushes at the attention.

"Vastra has to oversee business details. I am can assure you that I am just as capable as Madame Vastra is exploring the Hokusai Print exhibit without too much difficulty." Miss Shaw grins sarcastically. "I am one of their tutors."

"I am so sorry if that came out offensive or as if I insulted you," Miss Roberts replies almost stumbling over her words.

Miss Shaw reply with a smile, "I am not offended or insulted. Madame Vastra is a formidable individual."

"Shall we head to the exhibit?" Miss Roberts does her best to change the focus from herself.

The four girls nod yes.

As the Miss Roberts leads the small group throughout the exhibit, she give a little explanation about each.

" … A surimono showing two young girls making new year envelopes … An original sumi drawing of a seated bijin writing on a handscroll. From a series of such studies showing women in various attitudes, smoking; playing musical instruments; adjusting hair … An important original painting showing a taro plant and balloon flowers. This statuesque plant is known as the village potato in Japan satoimo for its edible corms and "elephant ears" when grown ornamentally."

Miss Shaw interrupts, "Above is a poem by Ota Shokusanjin, a famous late Edo period poet, and writer. "

Odea looks up at the print, "What does the poem say?"

Miss Shaw leans in, "Aki chikoo saitsuru hanano koikaze ni, Kaburiwo fureru imoha arashina." She ponders the words, "I can translate a few, words … she is not …. and then I can make out yours … I am sorry I can't do better." She turns to Miss Roberts, "Please offer any insight to this poem."

"He wrote primarily in the comedic forms poetry. He later for political reason he was given an administration role and later in life he returned to poetry soberer." Miss Roberts smiles at Miss Shaw, "I see why Madame Vastra hired you as a tutor."

Miss Shaw blushes, "Thank you."

"Now this next print is rather interesting. Japan adopted automata during the Edo period. Karakuri puppets are traditional Japanese mechanized puppets or automat. The word karakuri means 'mechanisms' or 'trick'. This print offers us an entertaining view of two automats, fighting a lizard monster and a female samurai. Since we know that there are no female samurai warriors we can assume this is entertainment and has no historical significance."

Miss Roberts moves on to the next print.

The five remain behind looking at the fighting automat print.

Odea is first to ask, "Is that ..."

Miss Shaw quickly gathers the girls, "We have a mystery on our hands. I suggest we do not draw attention to ourselves, finish the exhibit and ask questions in the privacy of your home."

They all nod in agreement.

"Jennifer, as the group leader, keep your troops focused on the task at hand. After we are finished, we shall walk home devising a plan. Understand?"

Jennifer nods.

After the girls finished the exhibit, they quickly exited the museum.

"Thank you so much. It was enjoyable."

"Miss Shaw you are welcome anytime."

"The girls are eager to discuss the exhibit with their mothers. You might see the group again before the exhibit closes." Miss Roberts hands over a sealed white envelope.

Miss Roberts is thrilled, "Thank you. I felt I lost their attention halfway through."

"Inspiration can be a distraction, especially to growing minds. Good day." Miss Shaw turned and exits to join the four anxious girls.

Vastra and Alaya walk into a quiet drawing-room. Alaya looks to her wife, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Fiona closes her notebook. "We were instructed by the troop leader we must remain here until you both arrived home." Fiona looks to the troop leader, "May I greet your mother properly?"

Jennifer turns to her companions who all nod yes. "You may. Grand Mama Jenny if you want you may join Grand Mama Vastra."

"Thank you." Jenny smiles to her wife, "We were not allowed to leave the room. We sat here in silence. Thank goodness we had reading material."

Vastra looks to her unit, "This sounds serious."

Mirum, April and Odea all stand behind Jennifer.

Jennifer turns to Odea, "Please make the phone call."

Odea goes to the phone, dials and waits. "They are home. We shall wait."

Odea reports to Jennifer, "She is on her way."

'Thank you." Jennifer pats her friend on the back. "You remember numbers so well, it is as if you were a walking directory."

Odea smiles and returns to her position behind Jennifer.

"We shall not wait long," Jennifer looks to the adults. "Please make yourself comfortable, but you may not leave this room."

Vastra, who doesn't like taking orders from anyone, especially a young eight-year-old. She marches over to Jennifer and lords over the leader with pinnacle and favorable position. "Why should I?"

"I am the leader of this … " Jennifer points to Mirum and April, "Do it." She gives her Grand Mama Vastra her attention, "I am the representative and leader. You must respect my authority or it will eat away at our cohesiveness."

Vastra smiles, "Your cohesiveness?"

Jennifer nods and smiles. Mirum is standing by with the key in the drawing-room door.

Vastra looks to her wife, "I am more curious than upset that this little one's gall to control me."

April announces from the window, "She is here."

Moments later Miss Shaw enters the drawing room out of breath, "I … ran."

Mirum locks the door and hands the key to Jennifer.

"Did you inform Miss Gardner?" Jennifer asks.

Miss Shaw shakes her head no, "I told her you needed me."

"Good. Find a seat."

Miss Shaw sits down at the table quickly.

Jennifer looks to Odea and nods.

Odea sucks in air, "Mothers we have something to ask you."

Vastra and Jenny sit up straight with anticipation to inquisition.

"Were you ever in Japan?"

"We have been to Japan, you know this. We had clients that needed our services." Vastra replies with firmness.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When have you been to Japan?"

Vastra turns to Jenny, "We shall need our notes. We don't have the exact dates, would years suffice?"

Odea looks to her companions and then Miss Shaw, who all nod yes.

"Years would be acceptable."

Vastra starts to list years between 1880 and1897.

Odea stands with her hands on her hips and asks with bravery, "Earlier?"

Vastra thinks for a moment and her eyes widen. She leaps up and heads towards Miss Shaw, "Why are the children asking such questions."

Odea, Jennifer, Mirum and April quickly stand in front of Miss Shaw.

Odea hold her hands up to stop forward motion of her mother. "It is not her fault. There is a print at the exhibit … you and mother are fighting automats."

Vastra stops.

"The print has …" Odea gets quiet.

Miss Shaw takes over and speaks to the room, "There is a triptych print of Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and two metal based warriors."

Vastra looks into Odea's eyes as Miss Shaw's words.

Jenny comes to her wife's side, kneels down to face Mirum.

"It is during feudal Japan." Miss Shaw pulls a folded piece of paper, "Japan adopted automata during the Edo period. Karakuri puppets are traditional Japanese mechanized puppets or automat. The word karakuri means 'mechanisms' or 'trick'. This print offers us an entertaining view of two automats, fighting a lizard monster and a female samurai. Since we know that there are no female samurai warriors we can assume this is entertainment and has no historical significance."

"Oi! No historical significance!" Jenny stands up, "Let me read that." Miss Shaw hands Jenny the note.

Vastra pulls Mirum towards Odea, "I gather you are upset."

Odea and Mirum both nod.

"Why?"

Jenny flashes the note into her wife's face, "No historical significance."

Vastra looks to her wife, "I know why we are upset. But I surmise our daughters are focused on a different aspect of the print."

Jenny kneels down next to her wife and looks into her daughters' eyes, "What is it?"

Mirum nudges her sister.

Odea takes in a deep breath, "Complete entertainment and ..."

Vastra pulls up Odea's chin, "It is safe, you can say anything."

"l … l … lizard monster," Odea's sad eyes look down as it pained her to say those words.

"I see. " Vastra stands and helps up her wife. "It seems history has banished us to a mere amusement. How are you?"

"I am miffed, a bit." Jenny looks into her wife's eyes.

"That was over seven hundred years ago," Vastra grins at her wife. "Do you want to see the print tomorrow?"

"Of course, stupid question." She slaps her Silurian wife's arm.

"I am going to take my leave. I would like to go home to my Allie." Miss Shaw waves good-bye and attempts to leave the drawing-room. "It is locked."

Jennifer hands the key to Mirum, who allows Miss Shaw to leave.

"Now about this monster mess," Vastra pulls her daughters to the chaise and sits them down. She pulls Jennifer and April and places them on the chaise next to her daughters. She places two chairs in front. Vastra pats the empty seat, and her wife is by her side. "There isn't anything as mean as being called a negative name. Why do you think we wear our perception devices?"

Fiona and Alaya have their back to the girls.

April whispers, "Because I am ugly."

Vastra cups April's face, "You are not ugly."

Fiona dives into her wife's arms.

"We wear these, not because of how we look, we wear it because how we age." Vastra looks into their confused eyes, "You learned this in your biology section."

"What does aging have to do with hiding behind these devices?" Odea asks and points out, "Mirum doesn't have to wear one."

"Not yet. Mirum will have to wear one the longer we live in London."

"What if we move?" This time Jennifer pipes in a question.

"Then obviously those with human outward traits, will not have to wear one immediately. As to your question," Vastra looks at Odea, "If our neighbors notice that we age very slowly they will become curious."

"I though curiosity was important to learning. Don't we want our neighbors to learn?"

"A good curiosity brings about betterment and advances. But unwanted or negative curiosities leave destruction and waste in its path. If our neighbors become curious about our slow aging process, which is in our blood, what do you think they will do?"

Alaya sits down and covers her face. Fiona holds her wife close.

Jenny's heart breaks.

"What if I had something in my blood that would allow you to fly. I could fly around the world, see the amazing castles from your history books, walk the Great Wall of China, or even escape the cold nights of London. Would you want to fly?"

All four girls nod yes with excitement.

"The ability to fly is in my blood."

April asks, "Would take a little blood out of you and putting it into me allow me to fly?"

"Yes, but only a little of my blood would allow you to fly a little." Vastra loves this cat and mouse of their little minds.

"Oh. Then I don't want to fly."

"Why not?"

"You need your blood to live."

"Exactly."

"Now my blood does not contain any formula or genetics to fly. But!" Vastra sits up and pounds her chest, "I am a Silurian with Silurian blood. My Silurian blood that is in ..." Vastra taps Apri's nose, "You." She places her hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "You." She pets Odea's crown, "You." Vastra cups her Mirum's chin, "Make no mistake my blood is in you."

"The blood running through your body will outlive our friends, neighbors, and even our loved ones." Vastra grabs her Jenny's hand and the four girls notice the affection share immediately. "Our friends could become our enemies as they look to take our blood from our bodies for a longer life. There are those who want to know why we have excellent taste buds," She looks to Odea, "You have and excellent tongue."

Odea sits up taller.

"They will keep you alive to drain your blood. Dissect your body to learn about your anatomy and tinker with you until you die on the table from their hideous experiments. Worst after a couple hundred years you finally die of old age."

The four girls sit there with horror in their eyes.

"You wear those devices to protect yourself and our clan. We are in this together."

April's scales have turned white, and she runs to the bin and offers up sick. Fiona runs over and rubs her back.

Alaya prepares to come to Jennifer's aid.

Mirum begins to wail.

Jenny opens her arms and allows her daughter to find comfort.

The chaise remains Odea and Jennifer, who have moved closer together for solace. Jennifer puts her arm around her friend, "We won't let that happen."

Vastra leans towards the two remaining soldiers, "Good. It was not an easy thing to tell you. But you must know how important it is to protect our clan." Vastra looks to see her daughter Alaya alone, "Jennifer your mother could use your strength."

Jennifer looks at her mother, climbs over the chaise lounge, and leaps into her mother's arms.

Vastra looks at Odea, "I could use a hug."

Odea smiles and leaps into the air. Vastra stands up, catches Odea and whispers, "You are loved, my heart sings when you are near."

Odea cups her mother's face and looks directly into her mother's eyes, "You truly can't fly?"

Vastra laughs and pulls her daughter in for a hug.

Jenny turns to her wife and whispers, "At least no one fainted."


	34. Chapter 34 :: Opportunity Knocks

As Alaya opens the door to the Fiat, "How was your visit with Kay?"

April whispers, "Good."

"You do not seem happy. Did something happen?"

"No."

Fiona taps her lap, "You process and when you are ready come to one of us. Is that acceptable?"

April nods.

"Madame Vastra would like to see you both immediately," Miss Shaw whispers to Fiona and Alaya as she holds the phone receiver with her hand.

"Yes Mr. Thomson, they will be expecting you and they are preparing for your visit."

Alaya knocks on the Vastra Investigations door.

"Come in."

Alaya and Fiona come in to see Vastra pacing and Jenny doing her best to ignore her wife's anxiety.

"You are here," Vastra comes over and claps her hands, "We have a new client. It is exciting but dangerous. They will be here ..."

A knock on the door and Miss Shaw enters without asking for permission. "Mr. Thomson and his entourage will be here within the hour." She hands her notes to Vastra.

Vastra skims the notes, "Oh, this is marvelous. Miss Shaw I might need your services. I will keep you posted."

"Very good." Miss Shaw leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

"Who is the client?"

Jenny looks up from her desk, "DC Thomson &amp; Company"

"From Scotland?"

"Yes they have been to Scotland Yard seeking a criminal investigation. Scotland Yard then referred Mr. Thomson to our family business."

"Why mother I have never seen you so excited about a client before."

Vastra yanks Jenny out of her chair and spins her around the room.

Alaya and Fiona begin to laugh at the infectious happiness coming from Mother Vastra.

Jenny laughs, "Please put me down. We don't have much time."

"Yes, yes, of course." Vastra doesn't put her wife down but carries her in her arms, "Do you want to know why I am gleeful?"

"Please!" Alaya begs.

"Someone very clever or at least thinks themselves clever, decided to pursue a libel action against DC Thompson &amp; Co." Vastra smiles, "You'll never guess."

Alaya and Fiona yell, "Who?"

"Mr. Ottavio Handley or as we know him as Charles Sabini."

Alaya quickly sobers up, "That man! Does he have a case?"

Fiona touches her face, remembering a slap years ago.

"If I didn't have a family, that man would have been my meal many years ago."

Fiona freezes up her body and her hair on her arms stand up.

Vastra notices the red tiny hairs on Fiona's arm standing at attention, "My dear Fiona, breathe. Besides, according to Scotland Yard and their lawyers, no - this is all in vain."

"So why is he pursuing the suit?"

Vastra shrugs, "Criminals have bad judgment, else they wouldn't be criminals."

"Is it safe?" Fiona touches her wife's forearm.

Alaya looks to her Mother Vastra.

Vastra puts down her wife, "Your mother, and I have been talking. Why don't you take the girls up to Ullapool for the duration of the investigation. It should not more than a month."

Alaya shakes her head no, "No this is a family business. We do this together."

"What about the girls?" Fiona asks her wife.

Alaya smiles, "They are well trained in protecting each other. We can keep an eye on them. They are safer here instead in the middle of nowhere. We go to Ullapool on a holiday, not a hiding place. Also, we will inform Strax, and he will be on alert." Alaya kisses her wife on the cheek, "He would like nothing more than a stranger attempt to touch his lads."

Vastra smiles, "Good. Jenny has background information. Dear?"

Jenny shares the information from "Who's Who", Scotland Yard, Torchwood and other minor resources.

Alaya and Fiona take their notes sitting down and do their best to ignore their excited Silurian leader.

A knock on the door and the door opens with Miss Shaw opening the door without waiting for permission. She returns with a tea tray, an unopened Oban Whiskey bottle and biscuits. "They shall be here any moment. I will show them up directly."

"Thank you, Miss Shaw." Vastra looks up from her desk.

Fiona looks at the tray and points, "Ah hope they doont drink it aw."

Alaya laughs at her wife's personal excitement.

A knock at the door.

"Come in." Vastra stands. Everyone does the same.

Miss Shaw opens the door with a few men in tow, "Madame Vastra allow me to introduce Mr. David Coupar Thomson."

"Mr. David Coupar Thomson allow me to introduce Madame Vastra."

"Please sit," Madame Vastra guides them to the small conference table. "Refreshment?"

Mr. Thomson looks at the tray, "I prefer Tobermory. Oban comes in a close second."

"Excuse me." Fiona gets up, "I will be right back."

Mr. Thomson looks at his empty whiskey glass and wonders why the Madame has not poured. His thoughts are interrupted by a tall bottle of Tobermory has entered the room. "I am sorry it isn't a full bottle, but I am willing to share a drop or two." Fiona pours his glass halfway, "Are you a water man?"

"Water will ruin it."

She fills the glass generously and places the bottle on the tray. She returns to her seat next to her wife ready to take note.

Mr. Thomson takes a drink of his whiskey, "Ah, you've done well. Now, it is time for business. What are my chances of winning?"

Vastra looks to Jenny, "According to Scotland Yard lawyers, our criminal lawyer and past precedent Mr. Charles Sabini will lose."

"What are my percentages?"

"100%."

"Why is he doing this?"

"According to our research it is an ego, he feels that he has been slandered. But there is no proof or a libel case. He is going after you and your assets."

"What can I do to stop this?"

"Make a deal and give him a token of an apology."

"You sound like my lawyers."

"I assure you that is professional advice to the question you asked."

"What would you do if you were me?"

Vastra refills Mr. Thomson glass with Fiona whiskey; she smiles thinking about that month of loo duty. "You have the best odds. The questions you need to answer are: How much will this cost? Can D. C. Thomson &amp; Company afford this case? Would it be cheaper to settle to Mr. Sabini? Are you legally able to counter sue for all your court fees? After the court case what compensation will you do to make up for the loss?"

"I have discussed this at length with my advisers. They say settle. I inclined to disagree with them."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Find out Mr. Sabini's settle amount to make this go away."

Vastra nods in agreement.

"And ..." Mr. Thomson leans in closely, "What will it take to devour him financially."

Vastra smiles and nods in agreement. She shifts a contract in front of Mr. Thomson, "Read this over, sign it and we will begin immediately."

Mr. Thomson slides the unread contact to his second-hand man. "This is Mr. Horne; he is my traveling adviser." He looks at his glass of whiskey, "Tell me, Madame Vastra, what is a Londoner doing with a bottle of Tobermory?"

"Every family has their favorite. Due to rationing, we have been cautious of the affair." Vastra tops off his small glass, "This is an occasion worthy of your partaking. Even if you decide not to use our services, today. I hope we can be of some use in the future."

Mr. Horne clears his throat.

Mr. Thomson holds up his finger for Vastra to wait.

Vastra stands, "Let our client have privacy." Jenny, Alaya and Fiona all walk out of the office area into the landing waiting room. Vastra smiles, "It is going well. They are discussing how they can undercut our fees if they lose. They do not like the daily expenses. Oh, Mr. Horne doesn't like that we are women."

Vastra signals to go to the chairs.

Mr. Horne opens the door, "Mr. Thomson is ready."

Everyone returns to their seats.

"It is a standard contract. Is there any possible way we can negotiate the fees if I lose the court case?"

"If you win, is there a fee adjustment?"

"No. Your daily expenses, we will need itemized billing."

"That is the only way we do business."

"It is obvious that this business is exclusively female. How can I be sure that emotions will not get in the way of your work?"

"With all due respect, it is your emotions that brought you to our exclusively female investigative and research business. Scotland Yard themselves have given high recommendations. You are the one that just traveled over nine hours to drink our whiskey. As far as my female emotions, nothing would bring me pleasure than to see Mr. Charles Sabini suffer in jail, financially – I prefer both."

Vastra looks to his half-finished glass of whiskey, "If you find me impertinent, I am sorry. But I will be the one taking the risk in sleuthing a powerful criminal's finances and resources. We are taking the risk and not Mr. Horne. You want the best; there is a price."

Vastra sits back and waits.

Mr. Thomson signs the contract and hands it to Vastra. Vastra simply slides it to Jenny who looks at the contract and whispers, "You are amazing."

Vastra offers Mr. Thomson her hand, "We shall begin tonight."

Mr. Thomson shakes back, "I had no doubt of your abilities. My wife and daughter are quite intelligent themselves. If you handle Mr. Sabini with such vigor as you did just now, he shall crumble."

"Mr. Thomson," Vastra shaking his hand, "That is our hope. You will have a report within the week."

Alaya opens the door to Vastra Investigations to escort Mr. Thomson and Mr. Horne to the front door but notices a young girl sitting in the waiting room.

April looks up, and Alaya points to her wrist.

Alaya watches as her daughter covers her beauty into her fake human form.

Alaya continues to escort the gentlemen and bid them a good day. She turns to Miss Shaw, do I have anyone on the calendar scheduled?

"One, a miss April Flint-Saint Clair waiting. She came down making sure she made an appointment."

Thank you and Alaya quickly makes it to the landing, "I see you are my next appointment. I will be right with Miss Flint-Saint Clair; I am going to retrieve my associate."

April nods in understanding.

Alaya quickly grabs Fiona by the elbow and points to the landing, "Someone made an appointment with Miss Shaw."

"Who?" Fiona peeks between the door frame and door opening. "April?"

Fiona grabs her notebook and pen, "Ready?"

Alaya and Fiona greet their client like any other, "Miss April Flint-Saint Clair this is Fiona and I am Alaya, won't you come in."

Alaya leads April into the office.

Fiona grabs the tea tray and brings it into their office. She places it down, "Miss April, would you like tea?"

"No thank you."

Fiona and Alaya give each other a look; April loves her sweet tea. They sit across the table, "How can we be of service."

"I am seeking employment." April slides a piece of paper with her skills listed.

"I see you have your CV," Alaya hands it to Fiona. "We are going to read this over and discuss any questions."

Fiona, "How will your cricket skills be an asset to our organization."

"I have taken down a very large man in one swing. I am consistent in my training, and I am prepared to work hard to bring the criminals to justice."

"We are very impressed with your resume. Tell me what you think your best skills."

"I am honest, hard working, and I have been told I take instructions very well."

Alaya asks, "Who told you that?"

April points to her mother, Fiona.

"I see no reason not to hire you. We have hoped you join the family business, just didn't expect your decision to be so soon. We need to go over some general questions, are you ready?"

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I will be 17 and I hope to enter University to study medicine."

Alaya smiles, "That is an amazing goal. Working here will not give you time to have a private life, time to study and go to university. You would have to give up seeing your friend Kay."

April frowns.

"How is your friend, Kay?"

"She isn't adopted, yet."

"That allows you more time to read together."

"For now, but in two years she has to leave Elm House and get a profession."

"I see, why are you seeking employment?"

"If I get a job then she can come live with us and I will take care of her."

"I understand. What is Kay's training?"

"Numbers, accounting, clerk and other stuff."

"I see."

"Wouldn't it be more realistic we hire Kay so that you could attend University."

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

"Kay says she has to find a husband to be financially secure." April looks up and touches her mother's hand, "I want to be financially secure."

Alaya doesn't let go of her daughter's hand, "Have you talked it over with Kay?"

April shakes her head no.

"Are you planning on telling her?"

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

April looks to her mothers and switches off the perception device. "She has never seen the real me."

Fiona grabs her wife's thigh and squeezes it. She attempts to say something to her daughter, but all that comes out is, "I understand."

"How many years before Kay must find a profession?"

"Two, when she turns fourteen."

"That is a long time. I am sure we can come up with a solution that will benefit not only our business, your needs and Kay's." Alaya smiles, "Now that you brought it to our attention we will make your needs our utmost priority."

April looks around the table, "Is there a contract for me to sign?"

"Not for employment applicants."

April nods and offers a handshake to her mothers, "Thank you for your time and attention."

"Our door is always open." Fiona bursts out of her mouth.

April walks out of the room, and Fiona flops into her wife's arms, "She is very young, and this is a burden for an adult. How do we help her."

"I might have an idea." Fiona goes to the phone, "Tori? Is Allie done with work? Excellent can you come up to our office, just for a moment." She hangs up the phone and smiles to her wife. "We have come to appreciate Kay and no matter what they are friends. Who else will help Kay survive in this world. We can do something about it ..."

A knock on the door and their friends enter.

"Would you like tea?" Alaya asks.

"We have plans for the evening, just a small picnic to enjoy the summer nights."

"We shall not keep you long. We are curious about your status concerning your traveling savings and schedule."

"Due to Allie's brilliant mind for numbers we can begin in less than four years."

"I am so happy for you both. How exciting!" Alaya smiles, "When do you think we shall hire apprentices?"

"It would be better if it were within the next year or two; two would be pushing it … especially since you have to train two people for multiple business ventures."

"We have someone for the Allie's apprentice. Tori, where do you think we should start to look for your position?"

"I would start with an advert or secretary school."

Allie, "When do I get to meet my possible apprentice?"

"We will arrange something." Fiona smiles, "Enjoy your picnic lunch. Here, take these for your picnic." She hands Allie the remaining biscuits on the tray.

Tori and Allie leave 15 Savile row to watch the boats and sunset from the bank of the Thames river with a bottle of wine, as shared sandwich and two biscuits a piece.


	35. Chapter 35 :: Charles and Claude

Vastra pours the five tea cups, "Who would like to begin. Tell me what you thought of Claude Lorrain Drawings?"

Mirum pulls out her notebook, flips through the pages, "His work lack vibrant colors, I felt like each of them were faded by the sun. What I did like was the mythology in his work. He loves the seaport; he painted that exact spot many times."

"I didn't like his landscape paintings. What I like about him has nothing to do with the paintings." April offers while she goes back to eating her biscuit.

"What do you like about him?" Mirum asks April.

"He adopted a girl. It was his, but he could have just left her aside like Kay and so many others." April smiles, "I think he was never alone. His family was always near."

"Do you like his paintings?" Mirum determined to know.

"I felt that he liked being by the busy seaport and alone in nature. They could have been more color." April ponders how to react, "When we go to the museum, I ask myself, 'would I want that in my bedroom hanging on the wall?'." April shakes her head no, "For some reason I be sad looking at his painting."

"I too wouldn't want one of his painting in my room." Mirum smiles at her friend, "What would you hang in our room?"

Vastra looks up and sees three women moving in her family direction. She smiles, "Your mothers are here."

Jenny sits by Vastra.

Vastra instantly grabs the last cup on the tray, pours tea and hands it to her Jenny.

Alaya smiles and makes a motion to the waiter for more cups.

"He will not budge," Alaya says as she grabs the last biscuit and hands it to her Fiona. "He feels that is due payment for reputation and believes that DC Thomson have groundless criticism."

"What have you found out about his finances?"

"Since his income is mostly illegal, there is no way to estimate his worth. But his actual income will not be sustainable after the case goes to court."

Jenny places her hand on Vastra's arm. Vastra looks to her wife. Jenny directs her wife to look at the four girls across the table.

The four girls have gone silent and sip their tea waiting patiently for the conversation to return to them.

Vastra nods to her wife, "We went to see Claude Lorrain exhibit at the museum."

Fiona asks the girls, "What did you think?"

The girls continue their discussion concerning the exhibit.

They decided, on this warm summer afternoon, to walk home.

Vastra is in the lead with Jenny in her arm discussing news and other topics.

Odea and Jennifer talk about the upcoming second test match against Australia at Lord's.

Mirum and April just take in the view peeking into front windows and critiquing gardens.

Alaya and Fiona take the rear listening in on their daughter's conversation.

Fiona hears a familiar sound as Vastra and Alaya's scales clamp down.

Vastra stands a little taller and maintains pace.

Alaya does the same.

Mirum's hairs on her arm stand up, "I am getting a chill."

"We only have a few blocks until we are home," Fiona asks Mirum. "If you are cold you can wear my shawl."

Mirum notices her mother stiff body. She whispers to April, "Do you feel funny?"

April whispers back, "Under the perception device my scales clamped down. I believe we both sense trouble."

Mirum and April look around as they continue their pace. Mirum taps her sister's shoulder, "Do you sense trouble?"

Odea and Jennifer both nod yes.

The small group is less than a block away from their destination.

"Mother, I believe we need bacon for breakfast." Alaya calls up to the front of the line.

Vastra nods as she leads the small group into the small butcher shop.

Fiona goes to the counter, "I would like a six strips of bacon and a nice large steak for our family."

Alaya pulls the girls close, "I believe there is agitation. Does everyone can sense it?" She looks down to the girls who all nod in agreement.

Mirum shows her companions her small hairs standing on end, "I might not have scales, but Silurian blood uses what I have. Look!" Mirum attempts to flatten a few hairs to only pop back up. "My hairs have also become more sensitive." Mirum looks up to see her sister and two companions in awe of her body.

Fiona joins the group, "We shall have steak tonight for dinner. Shall we?"

"May I suggest we calmly go home, continue to be aware and be prepared for anything."

All nod.

Once they have entered 15 Savile Row everyone run to retrieve their choice of weapon from the gymnasium.

Fiona pulls out her cricket bat and runs directly into the drawing-room to look out the window. "I am going to find out who ..." She stops mid-sentence, changing her tone to more aggressive. "What are you doing in my home?"

There are five men, lead by Mr. Charles Sabini.

"Get out now!" Fiona yells and points to the door.

Mr. Sabini walks towards Fiona, "Calm down Doctor, we only want to talk."

"You have nothing to say to me or my family." Fiona pulls back the cricket bat with both hands. "One step, other than the exit, and I swing so hard you will forget your name."

"He goes by many names," Mr. Sabini looks up and sees Vastra with her two katanas tower over Fiona.

Mr. Sabini backs up, "I came to talk."

"You can't make an appointment like a normal person?" Alaya comes to her wife's side holding her katana low.

Mr. Sabini starts to laugh, "Where is the little tiny girl with the bat? I wanted to show my men who took down my associate in the morgue."

There is noise coming from the hallway. April is angry, "Let me go. That man slaps our mother!"

Commander Strax voice, "Lad, now is not the time. We have recieved our instructions. We must be brave."

"Pity, we wanted entertainment to see if that child could take down another one of my men." Mr. Sabini looks at the five behind him all tall, big and appear strong.

Vastra looks to Mr. Sabini, "This pointless banter. Have your words and then leave the premises."

Something hit the floor in the office below. Vastra's eyes grow wide. "Jenny dear there is someone our office, would you join me?"

Vastra leaves the drawing-room and heads down to the office level. Mr. Sabini, Alaya, Fiona and the five stand there as they listen to the rumble one floor below.

"Such activities," Mr. Sabini steps towards Fiona.

Fiona pulls down her cricket bat and purposely aimed at his thigh.

Mr. Sabini falters to ground.

Fiona pulls the bat back, "I told you, one step, and I will swing."

Mr. Sabini gets to his feet and is about to raise his hand when his backside has been hit, and he falls to his knees.

April looks at Mr. Sabini face and hisses, "You were looking for me?"

Fiona pulls April back behind her, "Please stay here dear."

April stands behind her mother holding the cricket bat with two hands ready to swing.

Mr. Sabini stands up with a limp, "We shall take our leave."

He walks out the landing with the five men following. He yells, "We are leaving now!"

The kitchen door opens, and two men leave.

Fiona runs in the kitchen to see a mess, "Alaya they destroyed the kitchen!"

Alaya yells down the stairs, "Mother they have ransacked out home. Destroyed the kitchen and who knows what else."

Mr. Sabini passes Vastra on the floor below. He holds up a stack of money, "This should more than cover your supplies, cleaning efforts or other insignificant costs." He pulls out Jenny's hand and slaps the stack onto her palm.

"Good day." He exits 15 Savile Row with his large party of brutes and into automobiles.

"Don't touch anything! Alaya please assist in locking the building down."

Alaya leaps over the banisters to the ground floor and goes to the lower level to secure their businesses and home.

Vastra runs back up and pulls her patient wife up to the drawing-room. She starts to lick the air, walking around the room, licking and tasting changes. She goes to the small cabinet and inspects the cords. 'We have been put under surveillance.'

Alaya runs into the drawing-room. Jenny immediately puts her finger to her lips, "Shhh!"

Vastra runs into the kitchen, "Apes!" She licks the air all around the room and winces. "Alaya, please assist."

Alaya runs into the kitchen passing by four girls and her wife watching and waiting.

"Yes?" Alaya asks her mother as the kitchen's cabinet and refrigerator contents are all on the floor.

"There is too much aroma to properly scan the room. Assist me?"

"Of course," Alaya licks the air but is frustrated with the fine dust of flour, the strong scent of dill and pepper.

"I have an idea." Vastra goes out to the hall and bends down to her Mirum, "It is too much for your sister and me to taste the air. It is too potent. Will you help us?"

Mirum puffs up her chest. She nods and marches into the kitchen. She stops and looks at the mess, "What am I trying to find?"

Alaya leans down, "Two men came out. They might have left something behind."

Mirum takes her pink human tongue and flicks it in and out, slowly around the room. She stops in front of the open refrigerator. She looks around on the floor, behind and licks again.

She stands up then climbs the empty cabinets and tasting the air.

Mirum stops and continues around the room and exits the kitchen.

"There are two devices; they look like small transmitters like the shortwave radio box. One high above the cabinets and the other behind the refrigerator." She looks to her mothers and smiles.

Vastra picks up her daughter, "You did well." She pulls Mirum close to her body.

Mirum's skin instantly creates bumps as it reacts to the coolness of her mother. She pulls her mother tighter, ignoring the cold.

Vastra lets her down, "I am very proud." She then turns to her family, "We have much to clean. Mirum and I shall canvas the whole building. The rest of you clean up, look for wires and be diligent to notify of any peculiar.

Vastra and Jenny enter the Betesy Trotwood holding boxes. Alaya and Fiona are behind with their senses on alert.

They walk down the middle of the pub and drop the boxes in front of Mr. Charles Sabini.

Vastra leans over, "These belong to you." She looks up at the tall skinny man and smiles.

He grabs his neck.

Vastra returns her attention to Mr. Charles Sabini, "You made a mistake. You come our residence, businesses or family member …. "

Vastra flicks her tongue, and the tall skinny man falls to the floor. "He will wake up in about two hours; I raised the dosage of toxins."

The pub starts to laugh as April holding a cricket bat with one hand a wrapped recording tape in looks around for her mother. She spots them, runs to the back of the pub and slams the recording tape.

"This was dropped. I volunteered to enter the den of ..." She looks to her Mothers and catches her words.

There are whispers of the young girl, "Is that the one who took down big Mike?".

"Thank you dear, now go back and join your family."

April looks up and smiles at her Gran Mama and nods. She marches through the pub and opens the door to exit.

A woman calls from a table, "Oi 'ittle girl."

April turns around.

"You the 'ne who took down big Mike?"

April shrugs and walks out the door smiling.

Vastra leans over to Mr. Charles Sabini and grabs his throat, "Do you know what I did to men like you before I had my family?"

He shakes his head no.

"Come on Mr. Sabini, you heard rumors. What are the rumors?"

"That … that you eat them."

"You know my true form, you know many things about the people who are a threat to you. Before you were a professional resource, and now you are a gnat that will not leave me or my family alone." She gets in closer, turns off her perception device for his eyes only. "I will eat you alive, slowly each part of your body and your last sight you will see is me grabbing out your heart like an apple and bite."

He goes white.

She turns back on the perception device, "Do we have an understanding?"

He nods.

They walk out of the pub without any human obstacle.

Jenny grabs her wife, "I hope we are done visiting the Betsey Trotwood."

Vastra pulls her close, "Me too. I suspect that if we find ourselves, here again, it will be under new management."


	36. Chapter 36 :: It is Kay

"Good Morning, I am Miss Shaw you must be Miss Elmes. Let me introduce you to your practitioner and trainer." Miss Shaw smiles gently at the prospective replacement. "Please be seated."

Miss Elmes nods, places the small carpet-bag on the floor and takes a seat.

Miss Shaw knock on the accountant's door, "Miss Elmes is here for her interview."

"Very good. I will take her around if you don't mind informing Alaya. I don't know what they have planned." Miss Gardners gets up, quickly pulls Tori into the office, kisses her and whispers, "I love you." She then casually walks out to greet the new apprentice.

Miss Elmes stands up, straightens her dress and smiles.

"You must be Miss Elmes."

"Yes."

"Let me show you around."

Miss Gardners takes her down to the kitchen area, storage area, ground floor offices and then back to the accountant office. " … We will mostly working in here. Time to time we need to check inventory or do other responsibilities. Mainly it is here where we do most of our work. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not yet." Miss Elmes nervously replies.

There is a knock on the open door, "They are ready."

Miss Gardner looks to Miss Elmes, "You ready? We are going to meet the bosses."

Miss Elmes nods and follows Miss Gardner to the first floor.

Miss Gardner knocks on the door, "Come in." She looks back to see a terrified young woman. "You will be just fine. Relax and be honest when answering their questions."

Miss Elmes nods with a softened smile.

Together they walk into the office.

"May I introduce Miss Elmes, the apprentice candidate."

"Thank you. Have you shown Miss Elmes around?"

"Yes I have."

"That will be all. We will bring Miss Elmes back down after our initial interview, after which time you will assess her skills."

"Excellent." Miss Gardner smiles, "I will see you later."

Once Miss Gardner has left the office, April runs over to the door and places her ear against the door. Vastra walks by, "Dear April, you don't need to be directly on the door to hear. If you go into the kitchen, your Silurian hearing will pick up most of the conversation without being so obvious."

"Thank you, Grand Mama!" April scuttles quickly into the kitchen and lays against the kitchen floor to eavesdrop on Kay's interview.

Alaya asks, "Would you prefer us to call you Kay or Miss Elmes?"

"Kay, when we are not working, would be the best compromise. Mrs. Fry said to not be too informal during working hours; it tends to cause jealousies and conflict."

"She is quite right," Fiona smiles, "Come sit and have some tea. We have much to discuss."

Alaya pulls out a folder, "We received your education transcripts, training, and CV. We know each other because you are our daughter's dear friend. We have an interest in your future. We want to find a place for you in our family business. If accounting isn't a good match, we have other alternatives."

"Oh, no I love numbers and accounting. They are quite easy to manage instead of people."

"If you accept a position with us, we have options for your housing. Mrs. Fry has offered you to remain in your room until you are comfortable with the change; you may stay here, or Miss Gardner and Miss Shaw have offered to make room in their small space."

April is now sprawled on the floor pressing her ears against the cold wood. She whispers to herself, "You can share a room with me … stay with us."

"I don't want to stay any longer at Elm House, there is no privacy and it is bursting at the seams. I do not want to be a burden."

"As far as staying here?" Alaya asks.

April holds her breath.

Kay immediately blushes and ever so softly responds, "I c … can't, it would be too much."

April tries to hear, but she can only hear her pounding heartbeat.

Fiona smiles, "I see."

Kay leans over, "Am I that obvious?"

Fiona leans over and whispers, "You two have been friends for a very long time. But, you both are very young."

"I was told that I need to find a husband to take care of me. I rather like the idea of taking care of myself and have April in my life." Kay looks down, "Even if it means working for her mothers."

"That leaves Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner's home. Which I believe is a solid choice. You see they will be resigning their posts within the next four year for traveling. Which means, you will take over their flat and make it your own."

"My own place?" Kay sits back and smiles, "I have always shared my room with twenty-one other girls. I could not image the peace. Do you think April will understand?"

April strains to hear.

"She wants what is best for you."

Kay smiles, "I am glad."

"Now on to the income. You shall be paid according to the average apprentice position starting at two pounds a week. After your apprenticeship is over, we will raise you according to the cost of living, a skill worker pay and a self-sustaining wage."

"Any questions?"

"Yes, I will need paperwork to open a bank account and to register for taxation purposes. Also, I was wondering if I may take meals with your family until I am settled. April tells me that they are quite meager with their food allowance."

"We will help you in any way possible. As far as meals, you are always welcome."

"I won't eat much, I just can't imagine dinner being just wine and a half a sandwich."

Alaya and Fiona have a good laugh.

Kay sits up straight, "I am pleased I will be working for you. Mrs. Fry said good people like you are rare."

"Thank you." Alaya stands, "Let's get you started, we shall hand you back to Miss Gardner."

Alaya takes Kay downstairs into Miss Gardner's office and hands Allie Miss Elmes' CV, "She is all yours."

Fiona goes over to talk to Miss Shaw, "... of course. We will make sure there is proper bedding. You tell us what you need."

"It is all arranged. I need to make a few phone calls." Miss Shaw smiles.

Alaya and Fiona return to their office and find April waiting.

"Would you like to come in?"

April opens the door and marches in.

Once they have privacy April doesn't hesitate, "Is she hired?"

"Of course, her qualifications are stellar. To maintain a business qualified individuals are essential. We can't do it ourselves." Alaya bends down, "Didn't you hear enough from the kitchen?"

"No," April stands firm with her hands on her hips. "Where is she going to live?"

"With Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner."

"That is good." April climbs the chair and stands eye to eye, "When did you fall in love?"

Fiona covers her Alaya's ear with her hands, leans over and whispers into her daughter's ear, "I fell the moment I saw her eyes. I almost hit a lamp pole."

April hold's Mother Fiona's face in her hands and whispers, "I fell for Kay the moment I saw her smile."

Fiona steps back, uncovers her wife's ears and looks to her daughter, "You know you both are very young. You may change your mind after University or she might see you both as close friends."

April's eyes grow wide with sadness.

Alaya quickly adds, "Friendship is wonderful. Your mother is my best friend, you are my friend and I could not imagine our lives without friends. Learn to appreciate what you have."

"You have to learn to treasure what you have now, right this moment." Fiona looks into her daughter's eyes, "We have lost our dear Flora not too long ago. You must find a way to preoccupy your mind not with what you want and focus what you already have."

"You are right." She climbs down and goes to the door, "I am going to do my best." April becomes still and looks up to her mothers, "Would you tell me if there was hope."

"We do not have the ability to read minds," Fiona.

"If anything, her actions and body language tell us that she values her friendship with you." Alaya smiles, "We almost forgot. Kay will be eating most meals with us until she becomes more independent."

April's eyes grow wide with excitement and then becomes rather sober, "That means all of use will have to turn on our perception devices for meal time."

"True, but it is only temporary," Fiona attempts to keep her daughter from finding the negative. "Kay working will give her financial independence. Isn't that what you want for her?"

April nods yes and closes the door behind. Mother Vastra is standing waiting, "I hear your friend Kay will be dining with us most evenings?"

"Yes, Grand Mama. I am sorry, but you will have to turn on your perception device on during supper."

Vastra looks down, "For you, I would wear it to sleep."

April smiles, "I hope it is only temporary. Kay needs to becomes more independent."

"We must do our best to ensure Kay's financial future."

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"I would like a new outfit to wear with my perception device."

Vastra holds out her hand, April takes it, and the two go into the laboratory.

Miss Shaw knocks on the door and walks into Vastra Investigations, "I have a special delivery."

Jenny opens it immediately, reads it and hands over a check. "It is good news. Please put this on today's deposit." Jenny goes over to her stack of papers and pulls out an invoice. "Mr. Thomson has paid us a bonus. It is the invoice and add the difference in a line item associated with this invoice number."

Miss Shaw nods.

"You will be missed, you are an asset to us." Jenny leans back on her desk, "When do we start interviewing apprentices to replace you? I feel as if we shall need three to replace all that you do around here."

"There will be an advert in the post this weekend. During the process, Miss Gardner will be taking care of most of my duties."

"If you need assistance you can count on me."

Miss Shaw nods, "Thank you."

Jenny takes the letter, heads to the laboratory. She knocks and enters to see April turns on her perception device to show off a new dress. "What do you think?"

"Too green," Jenny walks around her grand-daughter looking at her new dress up and down. "Your beautiful red hair needs a softer green, almost mint."

Jenny moves towards her wife as she flips through pages of the clothes catalog. "We need to find something that suits April's personality."

"Go back!" Jenny points to a perfect dress.

April comes over and looks at the choice, "That is perfect."

Dinner is served, and the family settles down into their seats, "How was your first day?"

Kay stops eating her stew, "It was good. There are many accounts and different businesses. There are five different books."

"Are you overwhelmed?"

"No, just unexpected. I can maintain the accounts, I just want to be careful, not to debit or credit the wrong business."

"It is good that you are cautious."

"Would you like to read tonight?" April asks her friend.

"I am truly tired, one chapter?" Kay looks down at her almost empty bowl, "The food is delicious and only encourages me to sleep."

"May I escort you home?"

"Who will escort you back?"

"We will." Jennifer nudges Odea.

Odea gives a look.

Jennifer whispers, "We are a clan."

Odea puffs up her chest and nods.

Mirum looks to her friend, "I like your dress."

April blushes under her perception device, "Thank you."

"Did you wear it special for Kay?" Odea teases.

Kay blushes and looks down at her empty bowl.

April's eyes grow angry and glares at Odea with venom.

"I am sorry April. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, Kay." Odea quickly adjusts her seat. "I am truly sorry."

Kay looks to April, "I do like your dress. I only have what I brought from Elm House. I wore my best."

April looks down at her beautiful light green dress with a dark sash, "Would it be acceptable if I didn't wear my Sunday best for dinner. I am terrified I will get a stain. It is too much stress."

"You are pretty no matter what you wear."

April smiles, and she is grateful for the perception device as it hides her red face. "Then it is settled, we shall not change for dinner."

That evening everyone went to the drawing-room. April and Kay went to a private corner and read together, _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_.

They didn't notice the entire room listening.

" … I did not answer, but got up from the table." Kay looks up closing the book, "That is the end of chapter one."

"I will walk you home." April looks to her sister who stands and pulls up Odea.

"That was fun." Jennifer confesses to Kay and April as they walk towards Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner's loft. "Do you read like that every time you get together?"

April nods, "From the first day we met. Our first book was 'Anne's House of Dreams'"

"You remember that?" Kay looks at her friend, "It was eight years ago."

April blushes behind the perception device.

"We have known each other eight years?"

"Here we are." April stops in front of 47 New Bond Street. "Their loft is on the fourth floor, loft D."

Kay takes out a key hanging on a string, she takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.

April touches her friend's shoulder, "I am coming with you. I want to take inventory to see if you need anything."

"Thank you."

All four girls enter 47 New Bond Street and walk up the five flights of stairs. Kay knocks on the door with the letter "D" painted at eye level.

The door swings open Miss Gardner smiles and with enthusiasm yells, "Welcome Kay!"

Kay stands shocked at the energetic Miss Gardner.

"Sorry Kay, my Allie is quite professional at work. When we are home, she is almost uncontrollable." Miss Shaw comes to her rescue. "Come in. All of you."

The four young girls enter the small space. The room has a new twin bed placed by the window, a dresser at the foot of the bed and two new hooks by the door. Jennifer and Odea gravitate to the kitchen counter, pull themselves up and sit patiently.

Kay looks around, "This is a beautiful home." She instantly goes to the books shelf to admire the collection, spins to notice the large world map on the wall with notes and to a third chair at the small breakfast table.

"We won't have much privacy, but I assure you it will be quiet as we too are readers." Miss Shaw looks to the young girl who is now going to live with her and her Allie.

"Sometimes I am not quiet, but it is only for a brief time." Miss Gardner affectionately corrects her Tori. "I hope you don't mind."

"I am used to sharing a room with twenty-one other girls." Kay looks around, "This is heaven." Kay walks over to her new sleeping area. "I am by the window?"

"Your dear April told us that you had the cot next to the window. It is our humble attempt to make you feel at home."

Kay looks at her friend.

April's heart breaks, as Kay has tears in her eyes. She runs over and hugs Kay, "What is wrong?"

Kay hugs back, "I have not allowed myself to hope. This is a dream. Thank you."

April pulls back and trust her eyes disclose what she feels, "I am pleased." She notices the sheets and blankets, and pillow stacked. "Allow me to prepare your bed, you put your things away."

Kay opens her carpet-bag and places her few clothing items in the dresser and pull out a small stack of books.

"We have an empty shelf for you." Miss Shaw points to a long shelf close to Kay's sleeping area. "You may place your books here."

April finishes up Kay's bed by fluffing up the pillow. She stops when she notices Kay places a worn copy of 'Anne's House of Dreams' next to a few other books that they have read. She quickly puts her attention back to Kay's bed. "All done. We shall be heading home. Mother will be worried; we should not be this long."

"Do not worry, your friend will be in good hands." Miss Gardner pulls up April's chin, "You will see her tomorrow night for dinner."

Odea and Jennifer jump off the counter and move towards the door. Jennifer asks, "Miss Shaw what will you be reading tonight?"

"_The Charwoman's Shadow_ by Lord Dunsany" Miss Shaw goes over to the small table and shows Jennifer the book. "It is pure illusion and fantasy. I am excited to dive and lose myself into the words."

"Now why don't we read stuff like that for classes?" Odea asks with a bit of irritation.

Miss Shaw bends down, "Because it is for pure recreation. There is not one bit of reality in these pages. I promise, when I am finished, I shall pass it to you."

Odea smiles, "Acceptable."

"Now head on home before your mothers come looking for you. Our home can't hold more than four comfortably." Miss Gardner starts to shoos the three out. As she closes the door April can hear Miss Shaw, "Now Kay, this is your home. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like tea while we read?"

April walks home silently as Jennifer and Odea discuss going to the library to borrow _The Charwoman's Shadow_.

Jennifer pulls in her sister, "She is happy. Did you notice her small books collection?"

April looks to her taller sister, "She kept the first book we read."

"She is a good friend."

"Yes," April looks back towards New Bond Street. "Yes, she is and I want her to be happy."

Odea quickly pokes at Jennifer, "Last one home has to tell their Mother why we are late."


	37. Chapter 37 :: Yahoo and Boohoo

"Thank the Goddess!" Vastra springs up from her chair and breaks the quietness of the drawing-room. She hands her wife the letter and points twice.

Jenny stands and surmises to her family, "It seems our nemesis Mr. Chales Sabini has become bankrupt and moved to Brighton and established a similar criminal activity under the alias Fred Handley."

"That gnat is gone," Vastra picks up her wife and spins her around.

Jenny cups her wife's face, "I am glad you are pleased. How shall we celebrate?"

Jennifer stands waving her companions into a huddle, "Mothers and Grand Mama's would you mind covering your ears and humming?"

The four companions watch as their mothers cover their ear and each humming a different tune.

Vastra something Silurian.

Jenny hums "Take a pair of sparkling eyes" from 1889

Fiona and Alaya hum different songs but none of the girls are familiar with the tune.

Jennifer asks, "Do you think this is a good time to bring it out?"

April nods yes, "I have run sufficient tests."

"What is broadcasting now?"

Odea asks, "Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Jennifer pats her friend on the shoulder, "Odea, can you retrieve it on your own?"

Odea puffs up, "Yes, but I will need someone to open the doors."

"I will come with you," Mirum volunteers.

Once Odea and Mirum are out of the room Jennifer and April signaled to their Mothers and Grand Mamas to stop their humming. "I am sorry, but I must ask you to close your eyes."

The four adults close their eyes.

Quietly Odea brings in a large box with knobs.

April clears off the top of the buffet.

Odea places it with a thud, "Sorry."

April quickly looks inside, "All is well."

Jennifer comes close to Mirum's ear and whispers ever so softly, "Turn it on."

A whirling sound echoes the room.

"This is BBC World Radio and the time is seven-thirty. Headline news ..."

The adults open their eyes to four very proud girls.

"What have you done?" Jenny is the first to run over and look at the radio.

"We have built a radio and shortwave receiver." Jennifer puts her arm around Odea and her sister. Odea puts her arm around Mirum. "We built this together."

April hands her Mother Fiona the diagrams.

"From this? How did you understand?" Fiona looks at blueprints flipping it side to side, "I do not know what I am reading."

Mirum shrugs her shoulders like her mother Vastra, "We taught ourselves."

"We are working on a shortwave radio, to send signals."

Vastra looks at the radio, "I am impressed."

Jennifer turns the radio off, "It is just news for the next hour. There are radio dramas, music and we can all be together without wearing our perception devices."

April becomes quiet.

Jennifer turns and pulls her sister close, "Of course when your friend Kay visits we shall wear our devices proudly."

April looks into her sister eyes, "I know, you have always been there for me."

Jennifer nods to Odea.

Odea takes center stage, "Would you like to know how to work the radio?"

Jennifer and Odea sit by the radio listening to the latest broadcast.

"... Unemployed demonstration in London. The crowd has now passed along Whitehall and, at the suggestion of Mr Popplebury, Secretary of the National Movement for Abolishing Theatre Queues ..."

Alaya passes by the drawing-room overhearing the radio.

"... is preparing to demolish the Houses of Parliament with trench mortars ..."

She calls, in a panic, for her wife and mothers.

" … The clock tower, 320 feet in height, has just fallen to the ground, together with the famous clock Big Ben, which used to strike the hours on a bell weighing nine tons ..."

"Oh my god. What should we do?" Jenny pulls Vastra close.

Odea and Jennifer turn to their mothers with their fingers on their lips, "Shhh! We are trying to listen."

"We are trying to enjoy this."

"... the Savoy Hotel's house band ..."

Odea turns around again, "This is faux news, it is a drama."

"It sounds real." Jenny annoyed that she fell for the joke.

"... this is a work of humour and imagination ..."

Jennifer points to the radio, "Listen."

"This is too much for me. I am returning back to the criminal report." Jenny taps her wife on her arm before she exits.

The next morning Vastra threw down the newspaper in front of Jennifer and Odea. There was a big circle around a section.

Jennifer picks it up and reads it out loud, "Revolution hoax by wireless. Terror caused in Villages and towns … We hope that any listeners who did not realise it will accept our sincere apologies for any uneasiness caused. London is safe. Big Ben is still chiming, and all is well."

Odea turns to her mother, "We knew it was a entertainment, the radio announced it four times."

"May people did not." Vastra looked to the girls. "We must think through our jokes and satire. This," Vastra points to the article, "Could have been handled better."

Jennifer hands the newspaper back to Grand Mama Vastra, "They are pleased with themselves. I suspect that the faux news will inspire others. I would love to hear mysteries and scary stories."

Odea shakes her head yes in agreement.

Vastra tap both girls on the head with the folded newspaper, "I prefer that you read them instead."

"Shh, I am trying." Odea asks a bit miffed. She stops and looks at her companions, "I am sorry. I am anxious."

"If we don't get the broadcast," Mirum comes over to the radio, "It will be fine. We can read the commentary in the newspaper tomorrow."

Odea shakes her head and continues to rotate the dials slowly.

"... this is Plum Warner and I will bring you the test cricket match between Essex and New Zealand on Lyttelton Ground in Leyton. It is a beautiful sunny day and ..."

"You did it!" Jennifer jumps and runs out of the drawing-room. "Mothers! Grand Mamas! Odea got it! Odea has it playing!"

Fiona is the first to run in and plant herself in the seat, "This is history girls."

Jennifer comes in with a tray of tea, biscuits and lemonade. She sits down next to her excited wife.

Vastra enters pulling in her wife, "You don't have to listen, just sit with us."

"Fine. I am not going to sit here for five days." Jenny plops down in her seat, "Sorry girls, but there is much to do."

Mirum scoots back and uses Mother Jenny's seat as a backrest. She settles in and reaches up and holds her mother's hand. "If you get board I will play gin rummy, checkers or any other game."

Jenny looks to Vastra and gives a defeated smile, "I will be here for the first day. No promises for the next four."

"... New Zealanders won the toss and decided to bat … "

The telephone rings.

Jennifer jumps up to get it before it ring a second time. "Hello? Hi. One moment." She looks to her sister, "It is Kay."

"Hi, listening to cricket." April looks around the room to see everyone in their natural form, even Odea is wearing as little as possible. "It is a family affair. How does tomorrow sound? You and I? Come by after breakfast."

April hangs up the phone and returns to her seat next to Jennifer.

"You could have invited her." Jennifer whispers.

"I want my family to be themselves and not wear any devices." April leans back on her Mother Fiona's chair, "Besides we won't have too many days like this. We are listening to history; she wouldn't understand."

"Dear sister, she might someday."

"I don't dare give over to hope. I need to appreciate what I have now."

Fiona grabs her wife's hand as they listen to the first inning of cricket.

The room erupts with cheers as the second throw is a wicket.

After the cricket match, Jennifer turns to the adults, "May we have a moment of your time?"

"Why is it whenever you ask that my scales don't know whether to clamp down or soften?" Vastra asks as she looks at her grand-daughter with scrutiny.

"It is about our education. We have made a decision and need your assistance in achieving our goals."

"That is wonderful!" Alaya leans forward and grabbing Fiona's hand.

"We would like to go to boarding school ..."

Jenny and Fiona sit up in their chairs.

"In New New York."

Jenny stands to protest.

"Please hear us out."

Fiona looks to Alaya, who shrugs her shoulders. She leans in, "Were they in secondary schools?"

Alaya thinks back to her encounters, "I don't know."

"We want to attend boarding school rather than NNYU. We want to go to University here in 'Our London' and prepare for our careers in our time. We believe it is practical, in the long run."

"Why not just go to a secondary schools here? There are many to choose." Jenny asks as she is about to mention various educational facilities.

"Not good enough, we want a higher education that doesn't focus on getting husbands. Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner have been wonderful tutors. We will be bored until we at University studying."

Odea, April and Mirum shake their heads.

"You are too young, especially when you will be so far away we can't ..." Fiona looks at her wife for words.

"You will be alone; we will not be available for aid of any sort." Alaya reminds them.

"We have each other." Jennifer pulls her sister close. "We can take care of each other. We lack some skills, domestically, and we are hoping you will give us a year to prepare."

Vastra has been still listening to their argument.

Odea asks firmly, "What do you think Mothers?"

Jenny is about to offer choice words but is interrupted by Vastra, "I believe that you have all thought about your education. I support you four, only if you all are in agreement."

"Come to me Mirum and April." Vastra waves them closer to her, "I know that you are quiet girls. Do you want to go away for four years? Your sister and mother Alaya didn't go to NNYU until she was seventeen; you will be three years younger. Are you sure?"

Mirum nods yes.

"I am sorry Mirum, but a nod will not suffice. You will have to speak your mind."

Nirum takes a deep breath, "I know that I want to go to University. I do not have a problem wearing this device a few hours a day. Soon I will have to wear it longer professionally. I want to go to high school without this thing. Does 'our London' offer curriculum that will truly challenge my mind? Will you find me a boarding school or a secondary school that will allow me to go to classes without my perception devices."

Vastra shakes her head no, "That is why sent Alaya to NNYU, so she could be herself and learn criminology. Our London has no program or university that would allow her to attend."

"I want to study Literature and Anthropology."

"I want to study medicine." Jennifer looks to her mother, "I have always been fascinated with biology. You went to University here in 'our London', I don't see why I need to go to NNYU?"

"Forensic and Business." April smiles at her mother. "I can learn that here in our London."

"Engineering and Chemistry" Odea boasts.

"They are too young." Jenny whispers with a clasped throat. "Too young. I lost my Alaya after one year. She was an adult and returned a stranger."

"She was alone." Odea looks to her mother, "We will have each other."

"I was hesitant at first, but then I thought about it." Mirum confesses, "April and I talked about the opportunity either University at NNYU or secondary school in New New York. It makes more sense to go to secondary school than a University in New New York."

Jenny looks to Vastra, "They will leave here at fourteen and return to us at eighteen. That is a tough year for girls. You know that."

"Do we not have any say in our future?" Odea looks to her mother as gently as possible, "We truly have thought seriously about our future. We are telling you now so that we can prepare." Odea bends down and looks into her mother's bloodshot eyes, "I desperately need to learn how to make a good stew."

Jenny laughs and cups her daughter's face, "Will you give me time to think about it?"

Odea, "You can think about what you are going to teach us, but our minds are made up. After Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner are gone, it will be just us. Do you truly believe that you can teach us things our mind doesn't even know it will crave?"

"Let me think, please." Jenny cups her daughter's face.

Odea shakes her head yes.

"Let's clean the room up and retire." Jennifer looks at her companions and the adults, "We shall leave you to your thoughts."

Moments later the drawing-room is quiet, "Just moments ago we were all cheering the final wicket, and now we are stumped." Alaya looks to her wife for any input.

"You make puns at at time like this? I am scared that they are too young." Fiona gets out of her seat and climbs into Alaya's lap. "You were lonely, but they do have each other. Do you remember anything about their ages or remember any sign they were not at University?"

"No. I have been reaching into my memory. New New York is not as proper as our London. There were not uniforms for students; you have seen my clothes. I wasn't in their room long enough to notice ..."

Jenny leaps up and stands in front of her daughter, "You were in their room?"

Vastra comes to her wife's side, "We aren't supposed to know."

"Oi! Don't tell me I am supposed to 'orget what 'er just said. Don't pull this butterfly effect on me. We are talking about our girls." Jenny wags her fingers at her tall wife. "You 'eard what she said. I want to know."

Jenny spins around and pulls a chair in front of her daughter. She folds her arms, "Spill it."

Fiona is about to leave her wife's arms, but Alaya pulls her closer and whispers, "I need you here."

Fiona nods and makes herself comfortable.

Vastra pulls the chair over next to her wife. She takes Jenny's arm but her wife quickly retracts it into her body. Vastra attempts again, this time she licks her wife, "I am scared too."

Jenny melts and pulls her wife close, "We are ready."

Alaya clears her throat and tells the events that will take place, "I was studying quietly in my private dorm room, drinking a cup of warm tea … " She tells the events that will happen billions years later. "... I left their small apartment. That is the last time we spoke."

"Is that the only contact you had with them?" Jenny asks with authority.

Alaya shakes her head no, "They wrote me a note. You remember it was taped to my dorm room?"

Vastra and Jenny remember it very well. It was not a good memory.

"It was from them." Alaya smiles, "They were worried that their, our timeline was affected. When they return to our London, I am to ask for something specific."

"What?"

"I helped solve a crime with NNYPD and my name made the papers. They cut out the clipping. I am supposed to ask for it on their arrival back in our London."

"Anything else?" Vastra asks.

"I … I … " Alaya all the sudden gotten scared and her scales clamped down. She looks to her wife, "... in the note I was told to watch out for a particular redhead riding by on her bicycle past our home at a specific time. I was told to be open to meeting Fiona and to allow her to make the first move. I was also given a lock of red hair. They do not want any missed connections."

Jenny just sits there shocked at the information. "Why have you not told us before?"

"I thought it was vital to keep it to myself."

"You told your wife."

"I am sorry. Truly. I did what I thought was best, for everyone." Alaya looks into her mother's hurt eyes, "I never found the right time."

Fiona snaps her wife out of her sadness, "We need to get back on topic. Our girls want to go to high school in New New York, billions of years in the future. We will not see them in eight months?"

Vastra shakes her head no, "The time dimension will only work with a year, there is a schedule or opening that we are dealing with the universe controls. So we will be without them for a year."

"They will be without us for four years."

"They will leave here our girls and return to us adults."

"They have minds that are craving more. We honestly can't give them what they need."

"I can." Vastra says without question.

"They are seeking what children need and want their age, other people." Fiona offers her experience, "I went to secondary school and University in our London. I cherish my friendship I developed, but they are not in my life now. I needed them to develop, adjust and help me grow. I can't believe I am saying this, but I think they are assessing their future in the correct way."

Vastra looks to her Jenny, "I believe they have made a wise decision."

"How can we deny them such a request," Alaya looks to her wife full of strength, "How can we say no to their desire to better themselves."

"I still need time to think." Jenny looks at Alaya, "You and I were so close before you left. It took years to regain a fraction of what we lost."

"You take your time. We have to agree together." Alaya grabs her mother's hands, "There are no wrong answers. We either send them to NNYU or secondary school. There is no wrong answer, and I believe they will adjust."

"I just hope I can." Jenny sits back into her chair, "I could use some tea."


	38. Chapter 38 :: Picinic

Alaya and Fiona return from their morning run to see their April sitting in her nightgown on the top of the landing.

"Good morning April. Did you sleep well?" Alaya asks as she sits to April's right and Fiona to April's left.

Silence.

"There is no wrong answer." Fiona pulls her daughter close.

April licks the air for comfort, "I did not sleep well."

"Are you worried about moving? Going to school?"

April shakes her head no and takes a deep breath, "I would like to take Miss Elmes to Canary Wharf Park for a picnic lunch, will you please take us?

Alaya looks up, "Are you sure?"

April sits taller, "Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"We will not deny you anything, but are you sure?"

April smiles and nods her head yes.

A light tap on the door frame interrupts the accountant. "Yes?" The accountant looks up and smiles, "Hello Miss Flint-Saint Clair."

April moves to be directly in front of the desk. "Miss Elmes."

"Yes?"

April takes a deep breath, "I leave for school this Sunday."

Miss Elmes becomes sad and looks down at her ledger, "Yes, you will be gone for a whole year." She puts down the pen, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

The small office has become stuffy and dark with emotions.

"Tomorrow, is my last Saturday here in London. Please join me for a picnic lunch?"

"What time? Where?"

"I will come by your place at eleven forty-five."

"May I bring anything?"

"N ..." April catches herself, "Yes, Miss Elmes, be brave." And exits the accountant's office.

At dinner, April pushes around her mash potatoes, making post and lintels with the carrots and hardly touching her mushrooms.

Fiona leans over, "My dear, you must eat. You don't want yourself sick."

April takes a few more bites and returns to a restless state.

Fiona leans over to Alaya interrupting a very passionate conversation between Jennifer, Vastra and Alaya concerning Walter Robins disappointing second inning during the Ashes. "She is not eating."

"What are you going to pack for your picnic?" Alaya asks kindly.

April smiles and prepares to answer her mother.

"What? Picnic?" Jennifer asks loud enough that the entire table is now focusing on April.

Fiona speaks to everyone at the table, "She has a picnic planned with a friend. To say goodbye before going off to school."

"Ooooh ..." Jennifer and Odea begin to tease but are cut off quickly as they see April shrinking in her seat and the authoritative stares coming from their mothers.

"Sorry April."

"Yeah, Sorry."

Mirum asks gently to salvage her friend from retreat, "What are you going to pack?"

April says softly, "I was planning my favorite sandwiches, lemonade and a custard tart to share."

"Sensible." Mirum quickly remarks.

"Sensible?" April replies with a whisper.

"You don't want to eat something that would get her sick; it is about the company." Mirum smiles

April looks up to see Jennifer and Odea both nodding agreement. April sits a little taller.

"Are you going to bring a book?"

"I was thinking Murder at the Vicarage. We both love a good mystery."

"What are you going to wear?"

"It doesn't matter what she wears. The perception device will be on." Jennifer quickly replies.

"It does matter." Mirum begins to protest.

April says softly, "I will be taking her to Canary Wharf Park."

The table goes silent.

Jennifer leans in closer, "What? Where?"

April looks to her mothers, takes a deep breath and says with as much confidence as possible, "Canary Wharf Park."

April looks to her sister with a smile.

Jennifer begins to open her mouth.

April does her best to control Jennifer's words, "I am scared. Please be kind."

Jennifer melts, sits back down and asks, "What do you plan on wearing?"

April rings the doorbell and seconds later Miss Elmes comes to the door.

April smiles, "Ready Miss Elmes?"

"Can we just be Kay and April? We are not at work."

"Of course." April goes to the car and opens the back door. "I hope you don't mind, but we are going to my special park. It will be too far to walk."

"Yes. That would be wonderful."

Alaya stops the car, comes around and opens the door for her wife.

April mimics her mother and opens the door for Kay.

Alaya pulls out two picnic baskets and hands one to April.

Alaya then offers her arm to Fiona.

April, with a picnic basket in hand, offers Kay her other arm.

Kay instantly takes it with pride and April smiles bright and leads to a sunny spot near the trees.

Alaya and Fiona set their picnic area far enough for privacy and close enough for Silurian hearing.

"I brought Agatha Christie's The Murder at the Vicarage. This a novel dedicated to our favorite detective Miss Marple from and The Royal Magazine and The Story-Teller Magazine." She hands the book to Kay, "This is supposed to be the first of many."

"How wonderful." Kay opens it, "Shall I begin?"

"Um not quite, would you like a sandwich?"

"I am not hungry."

"I see."

"It is not what it seems," Kay whispers, "I am nervous."

"Why?"

"You aren't?"

"Oh my, goddess I am scared." April looks into her friend's eyes, "Why are you nervous?"

"I was prepared to be brave, as you asked. But ..."

"What? We have been friends for over eleven years. You shall never lose my loyalty."

"Your sister visited me early this morning."

"I am sorry." April hands begin to shake as she asks anxiously, "What did she say?"

"She said that I should be brave and not to hurt you." Kay leans over and touches her friend's hand, "I am trying."

"I am going away."

"I know."

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you."

April looks to her friend, "Will there be anything that will happen to lose our friendship?"

"I will always remember our friendship. I suppose if you don't return it will be difficult to have a relationship."

April sits up, "I will return."

"Good."

"But I don't want simply a friendship when I return."

"What?" Kay sits back.

"I want to court you when I return."

"How? You are fourteen. I do not think your mother will allow it. Besides we are two females." Kay says the words with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Do you not have the same feelings?" April is second guessing herself.

"What?"

"Have I misread your glances. Have I misinterpret your interest?"

"Since when?"

"Please be brave," April whispers, "Please Kay."

Kay begins to cry, "How could you possibly?"

"Oh God," April begins to pack up the picnic, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"Please April," Kay has tenderly touches April's elbow. "I am not brave. You just surprise me with your forwardness. This is a side of you I have seen very little."

April sits back down on the blanket, "It would gut me to lose your friendship."

"You have not lost our friendship."

"Have I misread you? Is it my imagination?"

Kay looks around at the almost empty park and whispers, "No April. You have not imagined my feelings. You are only fourteen, and I am sixteen, I suspect we need to wait at least three more years. But we are females, and you need to find a husband to take care of you."

"I do not want a husband." April look into her friend's eyes, "Do you?"

"I do not," Kay looks down at her food.

"Then I want to court you when I return."

"To what end?"

"What every courtship leads, marriage."

"Preposterous! You will be fifteen and I seventeen next year … still too young." Kay becomes quiet and whispers, "No two women could marry. The Queen would not allow it!"

"If it were possible, could you see yourself spending your life with me?"

Kay looks around again, "This park is quite private?"

"It is, that is why I like it." April smiles, "It is where I can truly be myself."

"I have never seen this side of you."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, but I am trying to understand." Kay smiles, "May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course." April smiles, "Are you brave enough for the response?"

Kay blushes, "Do you love me?"

"I do."

Kay smiles, "How long?"

"Since the first day I met you, my heart skipped a beat." April laughs, "My mother told me about meeting her love and how she almost hit a lamp-post because of the instant connection. I felt that way when we sat on your cot for the first time. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do." Kay looks to Fiona and Alaya nearby, "Did you know your father?"

"I have no father."

"Oh. I guess we have that in common."

"My dear Kay, If I may be so bold as to call you that?"

Kay nods.

"My dear Kay, I need you to be brave. Please."

Kay nods.

"I have no father as I was born from the love of two mothers."

"Impossible."

April touches the switch on her wrist and turns into her hybrid Silurian human hybrid. "This is my true form." April holds her breath.

Kay's eyes grow wide, places a hand over her mouth and begins to cry.

April leans over begging, "Please don't cry. Oh goddess. Look into my eyes Kay. Look into my eyes! Be brave. Please."

Kay does as her friend asks and looks into April's eyes. "I see your eyes. They have not changed." She laughs, "Neither has that hair of yours … Who are you?"

"I am still me. I am April Flint-Saint Clair. I am my mothers' daughter."

"Mothers?"

Kay looks around at Doctor Flint-Saint Clair and Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair. "They are not your sisters or aunts?"

April turns back on the perception device, "Kay! Please look at me."

Kay swings her head back to April, "What did you do?"

"I have a device that turns my true self into my human genetic form. I have to wear it when I am in public."

"We are in public."

"No, we are in a protected area. Within these park walls, I am free to turn off this device." April switches it off and on.

"Keep it off, I want to see you."

April smiles, "Of course."

"Why are you telling me this now? You are leaving tomorrow."

"I will be gone one year. You will have all the time to think about my proposal. If you have any questions, my mothers are open to answering any of your questions."

"I see." Kay swings back to look at April's mothers. "You have mothers. I don't understand."

"No matter your decision, I want you to know you have my utmost respect."

Kay looks April up and down, "I have many questions now. Do you mind?"

"I would like mine my mothers come over? I am quite nervous. I believe they could answer your questions more efficiently."

Kay nods.

April looks up and sees her mothers packing up their picnic, "They are coming over." April looks at a scared friend, "Kay would you like lemonade?"

Kay nods yes.

April hands her a glass of lemonade.

She drinks it and smiles. "Sweet. You made it sweet. The way I like it."

Alaya and Fiona lay their blanket down next to April and Kay.

Fiona asks in her Doctor mode, "How are you doing Miss Elmes?"

"I am overwhelmed."

"Our April cares for you dearly."

Kay smiles at blushing April, "I have never seen you blush before."

"The perception device masks my emotions and only offers generic facial expressions."

"Oh. So you hid behind a mask?"

April shakes her head and calmly replied, "Not a mask. If it were up to me, I would not wear this contraption. I detest it with every fiber of my heart."

"Why do you wear it?"

"Safety, as you can imagine."

"Are you from another planet?"

April voice begins to tremble, "No, I was born here in London."

Alaya turns off her perception device. "Are you ready for the greatest romance story of all time?"

Kay's eyes get wide as she nods yes.

Alaya and Fiona tell the story of the lone Silurian, Jenny Flint, Alaya, Fiona the birth of both twins and the wonderful life they have lived. They left out April, weeping angels and other personal tidbits.

"So you gave birth to April?"

Fiona smiles, "She is a twin with Jennifer."

"You are nothing like Jennifer," Kay laughs while she looks towards April.

Alaya laughs, "Thank the goddesses!"

April looks to Kay, "There is one more thing you need to know."

"I don't think my brain will hold any more information."

"When I return next year from school …."

"Yes?"

"I will be four years older."

"Do Sul...urians age quickly?" Kay looks to Alaya and Fiona.

"Silurians dear. No, she will attend a school more suited for those who are human hybrids."

"Where?"

"Would you believe 38 billion years in the future?"

Kay stops herself from putting a grape into her mouth.

April leans over, cups her face and looks into Kay's eyes, "Are you OK?"

Kay looks into April's eyes, "Your hands are cool."

April pulls back her hands, "I am sorry."

"No," Kay takes April's hands and places them back under her chin. "It feels wonderful, like mint ice cream."

Alaya and Fiona share a quick look.

April blushes, "You are warm, like a blanket."

"You will be 18 when you return?"

April nods and brings her hands back to her lap, "Yes."

"You will change much in four years."

"Physically, a bit." April's hearts starts to pound hard and looks to her mothers for assistance. "I am getting a good education and returning home to attend university. I want so much for you to be in my life."

Kay becomes shy.

Fiona pulls up Kay's chin, "She will grow older, a bit more educated but she will remain your April."

"How do you know she will still want me in four years?"

"I have not altered in all these years." April looks into Kay's eyes, "Have I misinterpreted your feelings?"

Kay blushes, "No you have not. I just didn't know if it was possible or if you felt the same way."

"Will you allow me to court you when I return."

Kay smiles, "If … after four years … when you return home … and you still want me … I will not say no."

April smiles and pops a grape in her mouth.

"My mind is full of information I was not expecting today." Kay grabs the book waving it in the air, "Do either of you have a pleasant reading voice?"

"I like hearing my wife's Scottish accent."

April nods.

Kay hands it to Fiona, "Would you mind?"

April, Alaya and Kay get into comfortable positions as Fiona reads until dusk.


	39. Chapter 39 :: Goodbye

"Tonight is the last night before many changes. Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner will begin their world travel, and our four girls will leave us to attend their secondary education. We are here to celebrate their next chapter in their lives." Vastra holds up her glass with her left hand while keeping Jenny close to her right. "We want nothing but our good wishes. Let's lift our glasses to new adventures."

Everyone toasts and drinks their glass.

The room becomes sober.

"Who would like a piece?" Odea stands in front of a white cake with flowers, "Mother Jenny and I made it together. So you don't have to worry. I did not add salt instead of sugar."

"In that case I would love a piece and a corner for Kay." April holds up two plates.

"Do you like sweet things Kay?" Jennifer is happy that Kay was brave; she has never seen her sister so happy.

"Oh, I love sweets." Kay smiles as April hands her a corner piece, with two sides of icing. She takes a big bite, "Odea and Mrs. Flint this is delicious." Kay starts to blush.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face became flushed." Jennifer whispers to Kay.

"No, I am fine. My brain has taken in a plethora of information in the past twenty-four hours I could not sleep a wink last night." Kay leans in and whispers, "Your Grand Mamas have been through so much."

April, Jennifer and Kay all look at the Vastra and Jenny standing nearby each other.

"They still are very happy and sad at the same time." Kay continues to evaluate the room. "It seems this party has an undercurrent of sadness. It affects me deeply." She turns to Jennifer, "I am truly trying my best to be brave." She turns to her love, "April I am, it is just so much."

April places her hand on Kay's forearm, "So is everyone else. If we had to confess, we are both excited and terrified of our new adventure. Four years, we will be gone four years. The only comfort I have is that my mother Alaya has done this, but she was gone for six years her time. She was very lonely."

"But we have a plan." Jennifer whispers towards Kay, "We are going to make friends, meet new people and embrace the experience. Our summer breaks we plan on traveling, seeing the new world and even, if we get the opportunity to taste every bit of food."

"I can see how that is exciting for you." Kay smiles down at her half eaten cake. "I wish I could come with you."

April nudges Kay, "No, you need time to process information. I need to get an education and get older. I want to return to you ready for our life and enter University."

Jennifer nudges April, "Let us go keep Auntie Louisa company. You should introduce her to Kay."

Alaya and Fiona watch their two girl interact and soon are in front of Louisa introducing Kay. "They will be alright?"

"I hope so." Alaya holds her wife's hand, "I truly hope our time-line has not been altered. Our girls are wonderful."

"For the next year we need to keep busy, focus on work and other things. I was thinking you, and I should take some classes. It would be just a few hours a week work, but it will keep up occupied and be intellectually stimulating."

"What were you thinking?"

"Auto mechanic, shortwave radio, language or culinary. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We will discuss it after our girls have gone. What do you think of Kay?"

Miss Gardner pops in front of her friends, "Kay is well suited to take my place. She will not let you down. She has an amazing head for number, it is as if she was a great mathematician. I do not say that because we leave tomorrow morning for China and the tickets are non-refundable."

"Oh Allie, you will be missed." Fiona leans in and hugs her, "You are more like family."

"Ah yes, you are cousin Fiona from our Scottish side of the family." Allie Jokes, "Seriously we all have been through so much; you both are kindred friends. I wish you happiness."

They watch as Tori hugs a crying Mother Jenny. They all chuckle a little when the tall Silurian offers her hand but instead Tori pulls in for a hug.

Vastra hugs back longer than anyone would have expected. Once she lets go Jenny hand Tori an envelope. Tori graciously places it in her handbag. She waves goodbye and makes her way towards her Allie.

"Ready?" She asks her Allie.

"I am." Allie turns to her friends once more.

Alaya hands Allie a white envelope, "This is for your travels." Then she leans in and whispers.

Allie's eyes grow wide and tears come down.

Only Fiona sees the emotions pouring out of Allie.

After Alaya finished whispering her words, Allie quickly adjusts herself. "Thank you."

"Have fun."

Alaya and Fiona watch as their friends leave their lives one last time.

Fiona leans into her wife, "I prefer this way of saying goodbye to friends."

"I do too." Alaya smiles at her friend Louisa who is now growing older and almost lost without her Flora.

Louisa smiles back and quickly returns her attention to Odea, who has joined the discussion.

After a few hours, all the guests have left and what remains is a messy drawing-room.

Vastra hears a whirling sound on the ground floor, "Girls! Your ride is here."

Everyone moves down towards the ground floor.

The four girls grab their foot lockers and proceed to exit. April lingers in the rear. She stops and looks back to Kay and smiles, "I will return."

Vastra and Alaya follow the procession and enter the tall blue box.

Fiona and Jenny watch as it dematerializes and soon gone. They turn their heads to see Kay covering her mouth with one hand and pointing to the area where the blue box was a few minutes ago. "That is how they travel?"

Jenny smiles and nods, "Trust me, it is a bit too bumpy. Vastra and Alaya should return shortly. Let's clean up the drawing-room."

"May I help clean up?" Kay follows the two behind as they walk up the stairs, "I have already said my goodbyes to Allie and Tori, and I am quite not ready to be alone."

Fiona stops and puts her arm around Kay, "Of course."

Once all the dishes are washed the three women sit down for a cup of tea.

There is a whirling sound and soon footsteps running up the stairs.

Jenny smiles and stands, "They are back."

The kitchen door flies open, and two smiling Silurians enter each grabbing their wives tenderly. "You were missed."

Kay stands, "Are they settled?"

Jenny pulls away from Vastra, "Let's have tea and tell us everything."

Alaya places a large white box in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" Fiona asks.

Alaya opens the box to a set of ten cupcakes of different shapes and sizes. Alaya leaps up and grabs a knife. "We should each try one."

Jenny starts to bring plates over.

"Oh no, Mother you must eat the cupcakes out of your hands."

"That is messy."

"That is the consequences of eating a cupcake." Alaya cuts a small section and pops it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm." Alaya sits back as her body melts into the flavors.

The rest of the evening, it was taste bud heaven while Vastra and Alaya discussed the girls, their first day and answered every question Jenny threw at them.

Kay broke in with her question, "Who is sharing rooms?"

Fiona looks to answer Kay, "Surly sisters are sharing rooms."

Vastra smiles, "That was somewhat of a debate. Mirum likes a warm room. Odea likes a cold room. April like to wake up early. Jennifer likes to stay up late. Odea wanted to be by a window. Jennifer wanted it dark. April is neat and organized as Jennifer isn't so much. Odea like to read peacefully. Mirum likes noise in the background. It just kept going."

Alaya adds to the story, "We first put the sisters in the same room, but it became instantly obvious that there would be a clash."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,019**  
**New New York City**

**Mirum jumps over and shuts the window. "We can't open the window it will be too cold."**

**"It is too hot here in New New York." Odea opens the windows.**

**Mirum stands tall and shuts the window and locks it.**

**"I can unlock windows."**

**They both scream "Mother!"**

**Vastra comes in, "I was listening. I was hoping you would have the skills to find a solution."**

**"Why do we have to share with our sisters?" April enters the first bedroom, "I wouldn't mind sharing with Odea. We both like it quiet, and we are both early risers." April turns to Jennifer, "We just need to figure a way to keep you warm."**

**Just then, Alaya returns from her shopping trip. "What seems to be the problem?"**

**"It seems rooming arrangement need adjustments."**

**"This might help." Alaya holds up a blanket, "Who is going to share with Odea?"**

**April speaks up, "I am."**

**Alaya tosses it to her daughter, "It is automatic heated blanket."**

**Mirum's eyes go wide.**

**"I have one for you." Alaya tosses another blanket to Mirum.**

**"Get your things unpack as we have much to do. You have forty minutes."**

**The girls shift rooming arrangements and soon in the living room waiting for their next assignment.**

**"This device will help you complete your assignments." Alaya taps the large book, "This is the manual," She hold up a folder, "This is the warranty if it breaks this will get it repaired at no cost."**

**"Now we are headed to the bank, school and then shopping." Alaya looks to her girls all in dresses from home. "I think we need to go shopping for clothing. I assume Odea would like something with lighter material. Jennifer in something casual."**

**They all follow Alaya down stairs as they pass the mailboxes Alaya smiles.**

* * *

"I was wondering what each of will you do with your free time now that you are aren't tutoring the girl?" Kay questions the four women around the table.

"Why do ask?" Fiona asks.

"I am ready to learn something new." Kay smiles.

"So you shall." Vastra looks at Kay with enthusiastic eyes.

"Oh dear, should I be worried?" Kay looks to April's parents.

"No but you should be brave." Replies Alaya.


	40. Chapter 40 :: Hello

"They will be our daughters." Fiona looks into Mother Jenny's sad eyes. "You must believe. Hold on to hope."

Jenny nods.

The two mothers turn to watch the blue box appear with a whirling sound.

Jenny holds her breath and immediately smiles as the first to exit is her Vastra with a huge grin on her face and boxes in her arms.

Vastra puts down the boxes and kisses her wife, "You have nothing to fear. Although they are terrified from being gone so long from you, you might not greet them the same way. They are taller and well you'll see."

Alaya exits with more boxes. She doesn't bother putting the boxes down and runs to her wife. She bends down and kisses her, "They are wonderful. They made the right choice. We let them go, and they returned."

Jennifer is the first to walk through door holding her footlocker with boxes piled on top and a backpack with a cricket bat handle showing. She looks around and sees her mother, Fiona. She puts down her things and runs over and picks up Fiona and swings her around. "Oh, how I missed you."

Fiona is finally put down, "Let me look at you." Fiona looks at her Jennifer who is tall like her mother, "Your hair? You let it go wild?"

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

Jenny runs towards the blue box as she sees Odea peeking out holding a footlocker, boxes and wearing a backpack with a cricket handle sticking out. Jenny takes the boxes off her footlocker and yanks Odea into the room. Odea puts the foot locker at her feet and pulls her mother up, "I have missed you." Jenny cries and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

Odea replies, "I missed your stew."

Jenny wipes her tears away, "Let's move the boxes. Did you bring all of New New York with you?"

Odea laughs a hearty laugh, "We could not decide what to bring home. So we brought everything."

Jenny pulls her daughter in tight again and looks towards the opening as a tall, blue-eyed gorgeous woman appears with long black curly hair. She is holding a foot locker with boxes on top and wearing a backpack with a cricket bat sticking out. She timidly smiles at her mother.

Jenny is tearing up and trying to speak, "Are you our Mirum?"

Mirum quickly walks in, puts down her things and lunges into her mother's arms. They cry together. Mirum cries as she has grown without her mother by her side and Jennifer cries as the four years have gone by without her watching.

As the attention is on Mirum quietly, April sneaks out carrying her footlocker with boxes on top and wearing a backpack with a cricket bat handle extended out. She quietly put her things down and come up from behind Fiona and tap her on the shoulder.

Fiona spins to see a tall, beautiful woman.

"Mother!" April grabs her mother Fiona close and doesn't let go. "I have missed you so much."

Fiona pulls her daughter off and takes a look at her. "Your hair is short."

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

April's hands are wringing anxiously. Fiona smiles as her mother used to do the same when she is anxious.

"I want to hear all about your adventure, but there is a guest who is quite anxious in the drawing-room."

Jennifer looks to her sister, "You sap, go ahead we will bring the rest of the stuff out."

Jenny looks around, "There is more?"

Vastra pulls her wife close, "Oh much more."

April looks up at the ceiling and her heart pounds, "It has been four years ..."

"She understands and is trembling at the thought you might have forgotten her."

"May I?"

Fiona nods.

April leaps up the stairs and softly knocks on the drawing-room door.

"Come-in." A timid voice calls from inside.

April talks to the timid voice, "I am too terrified to turn the door knob."

"I am too scared to move."

"I have missed you, Miss Elmes. I couldn't write, hear your voice, and I worry that my imagination has made you more than reality."

"I missed you too,"

"I am coming in!" April takes a deep breath and clasps her hand on the doorknob, turns it and hears the door click open. Her heart beat pounds out of her chest. She stands tall and bravely opens the door.

She looks around and sees Kay standing nearby the windows.

Kay is standing with a book in her hands, Anne's House of Dreams and smiles, "You are much taller than I remember."

"I have grown."

"You cut your hair."

April walks further into the room and leans against a chair to maintain her wobbly legs. "How was your year?"

"It was frustrating." Kay smiles, "Someone I cared about dropped an emotional bomb and left. How were your four years?"

"I wanted you to take time to process, be with my family and ask questions. I was young and panicked." April stands taller. "We finish school with high honors."

"You are now a year older than I? No longer a child. You no longer panic?"

"I panic, my heart is beating so loudly I can't hear my thoughts."

"Four years, be honest have I lost you?"

"I want you in my life but you have to want to be a part of mine. Silurians, scales and …. I can't think of a third 's' to make the perfect alliteration."

"Sex?"

April blushes.

Silence

"Have you asked questions?"

Kay nods.

"Do you have any for me?"

Kay nods, "Do you still want me? Have you grown into an adult leaving your childhood friend in the past?"

April shakes her head no, "I have kept you close to my heart. That is why I am scared today. Four years of trying not to exaggerate my feelings, your feelings or the situation."

"I have done that too." Kay smiles, "At night when all is quiet I imagine you near me, on a hot night … keeping me cool."

"My mother used to lay against the cold plaster wall to imagine her love closer."

"I attempted to sleep like that, but it only made me miss you more."

April takes a deep breath in and walks the distance between her and Kay. She stands in front of her and looks down, "You are smaller than I remember."

"You are tall like your mother, Alaya."

"The Silurian in me." April opens her arms wide and waits for Kay to lay against her body before wrapping her arms around her love.

"Your heart is pounding."

"As yours."

They stand in the embrace for what seems hours. Just holding each other close, feeling what has only been imagined.

A cough interrupts

They both unlock, turn and look towards the door.

"How are you two doing?" Jennifer smiles.

April grabs Kay's hand, "We are going to be fine."

"We just need time to get reacquainted."

"Are you staying for dinner Kay?"

"I would like that."


	41. Chapter 41 :: We Are Home

Jennifer enters the kitchen and yells loud enough for the two in the drawing-room can hear, "April's giiiirlfriend is staying for dinner."

Mirum and Odea both yell, "Ooooh!"

Fiona and Jenny sit there with their tea shocked, "Do you tease each other like that often?"

Odea shrugs her shoulders, "Of course. We love each other."

"One of the most endearing traits we found in humans, we decided to emulate, was jesting, especially with brothers and male classmates." Mirum explains, "At first it seemed hurtful, but we realized it was a way of showing affection without being too emotionally draining."

"It helped us keep positive, especially during holidays and special events."

Alaya and Vastra walk into a crowded kitchen, "This is too small for our family. I believe we shall be civil and eat in the drawing-room for our meals."

April enters with Kay in hand, "I love eating breakfast in this kitchen."

"It is the warmest place in the morning." Mirum smiles and looks at April's hand holding Kay's. "All is well?"

April blushes and nods.

Jennifer whispers to Odea while they look at Alaya.

Odea whispers back with a nod.

Jennifer coughs, "Mother I was wondering about something. When you were in NNYU did you ever work on a case with the Police?"

Alaya smiles, "I didn't think about asking right away, I wanted us to enjoy the moment. I was afraid to ask for something you do not possess."

Jennifer comes face to face with her mother, "Please ask and release our worried hearts."

"Do you have a clipping for me?"

Jennifer pulls out of her pocket an envelope and hands it to her mother. She pulls her companions in for a hug.

"We never doubted you for a moment." April looks to her sister.

"Ask her." Mirum encourages Jennifer.

"Mother did our note help?"

"The first thing I did when I returned home was read the note in private. I went downstairs to the window and saw many, many, oh so many bicycles going past our windows. Soon there, she was a fiery redhead with a cricket back and luggage rack. We caught our eyes looking at each other, and your mother almost ran into a lamp post."

"Did the hair help?"

"After our first correspondence I found where your mother lived and tasted April."

The four girls smiled and patted each other on the back, "All is well."

April smiles at her Kay.

Jennifer looks at her sister's happiness, "My dear sister, It has been four years. You can either help us make dinner or you and Kay may take your time cleaning up?"

April responds without hesitation, "We will clean up."

Kay puts her hands on her hips, "I am a guest."

Odea turns her head around and points to Kay with a fork, "You are no longer a guest. You are family, so start getting used to it."

"Well said Odea." Mirum looks to a shocked Kay. "Don't forget the courting schedule."

April spins around, "Courting schedule."

Jennifer points to herself along with Odea and Mirum, "Yes, we will rotate chaperone duties."

"I am an adult." April stands tall.

"We no longer live in New New York. Courtship isn't casual. We need to adapt back into our London." Odea looks tenderly into her friend's eyes, "I am sorry, you know we gave up much returning. This is one of the many changes. Remember what the professor said, especially those who are with our ..." Odea makes air quotes, "... inclinations."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,023**  
**New New York City**

**"I return home tomorrow; this is our last meal. Is there anything you want to ask me or want to know?"**

**"I wish I could return with you."**

**"I do have a favor to ask."**

**"What is it."**

**Alaya slides an address across the table. "There are four young women living here that will also have to adjust to London." Alaya slides another envelope, "This is compensation. Please help them."**

**"I will, tomorrow." The professor looks at the address, "Is there anything you want me to say to them?"**

**"Just give them this." Alaya hands over a small trinket on a chain. It is a small bottle with a bit of liquid.**

**"What is this?"**

**"I am Silurian; the young women will also be Silurian."**

**"Ah, your scent."**

* * *

Did NNYU's Professor of Ancient History of Earth come for a visit?

"She visited two months before we left." Jennifer holds up a trinket on a chain.

"Thank you, she helped us prepare." Odea comes to her mother Jenny's side and places a hand on her shoulder. "She helped us remember why we were homesick."

"Everything she said negatively about our London make us more determined to return." Mirum becomes passionate and hits the counter with her fist, "This is our clan."

Jenny looks to Vastra, who offers a huge Silurian grin. Vastra pulls her daughter Alaya close, "You did very well. I am proud of my family."

Alaya's throat becomes raw with emotions.

April notices in the doorway a sober Kay. She quickly makes her way and Kay responds in a whisper, "Your family is so lovely."

Odea perks up, "What did I say earlier? You are family."

Kay smiles brightly, "I will have to reminded from time to time; you are all a dream come true."

"We can be a nightmare to others," Mirum laughs, "Remember when that bully was teasing you at school."

April starts to shake her head no.

"You were bullied?" Kay looks into April's eyes.

"Not for long, I used my tongue to knock him out and then dragged him to the principal's office." April grew taller. "She never bothered me again."

"You were suspended for three days." Jennifer looks to her mothers, "That was the last time she used her tongue in school."

"Suspension was great the first day. I read at the park and lazed in the sun."

"We went to the principal to say how much April is enjoying her free time reading." Odea shook her head in disappointment. "We convinced him that reading a topic she has no interest and writing a report will keep her from making that mistake again."

Fiona asks, "She loves to read, there isn't a title she wouldn't find interesting."

"We found two and let her choose." Jennifer says from the counter.

April goes sour, "It was called Battlefield Earth. Urgh! I still can't scrape my brain of its memory. They even made a film version."

Jennifer announces, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Kay will you and April set the table?"

April and Kay set the table, "Once we know my schedule we will take time for ourselves."

Kay nods as she places utensils down. "I am so glad you are home."

"What time would you like me to walk you home?"

"Can we play it by ear?"

"Absolutely."

Kay places the last fork, "Napkins!" As she goes over to the buffet and pulls out the red napkins.

"You seem familiar with the home," April smiles.

"Your family took care of me while you were away." Kay lays down a napkin on each plate. "Your Grand Mama even tutored me."

"That is wonderful."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"Then I have something to show you." With trembling Kay pulls out from her pocket a folded piece of paper and hands it to April.

April quickly unfolds it and reads it quickly.

"I will be studying mathematics. I can work here and handle the accounts." Kay looks down and rearranges the napkin for the third time. "Madame Vastra encouraged me to take the entrance exam." Kay lifts her head to see a huge grin on her April's face.

"Does that mean we will be going to University together?"

"Is that too much?"

"It is wonderful." April runs around the table and comes with inches of Kay's face. April picks her up and swings her around the room. "This is good news, what a welcome home surprise."

Odea enter the drawing-room with the hot food, "It is time to eat you can swing after dinner."

April puts Kay down, "I feel whole."

Kay lays on April's shoulder, "I am glad."

The whole family sits down and pass a hot dish.

"We brought our favorites. This is mine; it is called General Tso's Chicken." Jennifer takes a bit of rice and puts the chicken over top. "I like eating with chopsticks."

"This is Sake Kasu Challah; you eat with this cinnamon raisin butter." Mirum laughs at herself, "I found out I love bread. I can't get enough of bread."

"This is true." Odea added more information, "Every trip to the market was mushrooms and bread. We always received the funniest looks. Someone whispered it must be the Silurian diet. Could you imagine Mother Vastra eating nothing but mushrooms and bread?"

Everyone laughed at the table.

"I like things with more meat," Odea passes her dish to her mother Vastra, "This is a pastrami egg roll. You eat with your hands and bite." She watches as her Mother Vastra bites and chews.

Vastra smiles and grabs two more pastrami egg roll before she passes the plate to Jenny.

"I went with something simple, Pizza." April takes a large bite, "Sorry mother, but this is delicious. I truly will miss this pizza." She passes the plate to her mother

Fiona grabs a piece, bites, and chews. She closes her eyes and smiles, "This is good pizza."

Everyone samples all the food until there is nothing left to eat.

Odea jumps up and opens a box of deserts, "We wanted to bring back frozen hot chocolate, but it would melt. So we did our best with a mixture of donuts. I suggest taking a bite and pass."

"Is that bacon on that desert?" Jenny points to the maple bacon donut.

"Yes, it is delicious." Odea holds it for her mother, "Open wide."

Jenny takes a bite and chews. "Oh mff good."

Odea nods with a smile, "Yes mff good."

Jenny slaps her daughter shoulder, "What else you have there?"

After all the food has been eaten April and Kay clean up and head to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Wash or dry?" April holds gloves in her right hand and a towel in her left.

"Dry. If you don't mind."

"We get some more time alone."

Jennifer comes in and sits in the kitchen and begins reading a book.

"Kitchen isn't courting, its chores." April looks at her sister with a hand on her hip.

"You are not to be alone." Jennifer smirks, "You aren't to be trusted."

"Trusted to do what?"

"Mothers!"

Alaya and Fiona enter the kitchen, "Answer me honestly, when you courted were you alone?"

"We had your Grand Mama Vastra and Grand Mama Jenny as our chaperones for our designated time together."

"Did you do dishes together?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a chaperone in the kitchen?"

"We did not."

"Then I want the same respect."

"I feel that is fair. Jennifer?"

Jennifer closes her book and leaves mumbling under her breath, "I didn't make the rules."

Alaya and Fiona begin to leave the kitchen. April grabs their arms, "I have to know. When did you first kiss?"

Fiona smiles, "It was a bit of time. I made the first move."

"You? Why did you make the first move?"

"She was older and she let me set the pace. I didn't kiss her until I was brave enough to confess my love."

April's eyes grow wide and blushes. "I have done things backward."

Kay grabs April's wrist, "You have not."

Alaya looks out onto the landing, "Listen you two need some space from you ever diligent leader. Your mother and I will do the dishes."

Fiona starts to wash, and Alaya takes the towel from Kay's hand.

April blushes, "Come with me." She takes Kay's hand and takes her through the upstairs, stops to grab blankets and climb to the roof.

April lays one blanket down and sits, "Come by me."

As soon as Kay is settled Alaya takes the second blanket and wraps it around both of their shoulders.

April talks in soft tones, "I was young when we left a year ago. I didn't want my first kiss to be goodbye. We I saw you standing there I wanted nothing more than to run, embrace and kiss you with all my heart."

"Why did you not?"

"I was careful. I didn't want to rush us into a false sense of us. Does that make sense?"

"How long were you gone? You sound quite mature."

"I am a woman. My body is different, taller and there is only one thing that has been constant."

"What is that?"

"My love for you."

Kay lays her head on April's shoulder. "Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"Yes. Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"When I am no longer afraid I will not hesitate."

"I can wait."

"Kay?"

"I am proud of your acceptance to the university."

"I am proud of me too."

They sit quietly enjoying the moon, being near each other.

"There you are! We are going to show the videos." Mirum calls from the roof entrance.

April looks at her Kay, "You ready to see what I have been up to for the past four years?"

Kay stands and pulls April up, "You don't have to ask me twice."

April and Kay make their way back to the drawing-room. On the way down April tosses the blanket on her bed.

"I am sorry I have been acting like an ass. I trust you, truly." Jennifer apologizes to both Kay and April.

"We will respect our courtship because we respect each other. But, there are time we just want to be alone." April touches her sister's hand, "In public I shall ever be diligent in following guidelines, but in our home and Kay's place we will use our best judgment."

Jennifer nods and put her attention to the small box on the table. Mirum closes curtains; Mirum closes the drawing-room door and Jennifer switches on the device.

"Hi! This is our home for the next four years..."

One video after video the girls let their mothers in on their lives.

"... Ooooh! April you have your shirt un-tucked again. What will Kay think? … "

Kay holds April's hand tighter and whispers, "You are beautiful no matter how you wear your clothes."

April whispers back, "You think I am beautiful? What about my hair?"

"You are beautiful and your hair, I like it is full and free like a tiger mane."

April sits a little taller. She catches her mothers smiling. April becomes brave and kisses her Kay on her cheek.

They sat there is complete utter happiness until all videos have been played.

"What do you think?" Jennifer asks as she puts away all the technology.

Odea turns on the lights to see her Mother Jenny in tears. Odea dives to her mother's lap, "Why are you crying. Did we disappoint you? Did you show you too much? Please tell me."

Jenny touches her daughter's Silurian crown and caresses the side.

Odea takes out her tongue, gently grabs a tear and brings it back into her mouth to examine. "You are pleased?"

Jenny nods.

Mirum bends down, kisses her mother's cheek and tastes the happiness in her tears.

All attention is now on Kay, who is shocked and pointing aimlessly, "That tongue."

April smiles, "It is a family trait. Even Mirum has a sensitive tongue. We can feel emotions, light, the smallest of changes in a room."

"Do you have a tongue like that?"

April nods yes.

"Show me."

April slinks out her tongue, gently goes around Kay's wrist and puts it back into her mouth. "I taste ..."

She blushes a deep red and catches her words, "I taste caring."

"It is getting late. I should walk you home." April stands up and looks at her sister, "Are you on escort duty?"

Jennifer smiles and stands tall, "Yes."

"I shall welcome the company walking home."

April walks Kay to 47 New Bond Street. "Good night."

As Jennifer and April turn on Clifford, their scales clamp down. They look at each other and run as fast as possible until they reach the Savile Row corner. They stop and look back, "Can you see?"

"No, but there is someone out there. I can taste it."

"We need our mothers."

Jennifer and April run into the house up into the kitchen. Jennifer announces, "We were followed home."

Vastra and Alaya run into the landing, grabs a katana and leap out into the street. Jennifer and April have their cricket bats in hand standing on each side of their mother.

Jennifer and Alaya lead as they backtrack their way to 47 New Bond Street.

"There was someone; our scales clamped down at the same time."

Vastra and Alaya take in the scent of the area. Vastra looks to the girls, "Whomever it was they were ... they are no longer here. We need to be diligent."

April stops, "Is Kay safe?"

Alaya looks to her mother. Vastra licks the air, "I do not know."

"I will stay with her tonight." April turns and heads back home. "I am going to get my clothes."

Jennifer starts to protest, "It isn't proper."

April looks to her sister and whispers in angry tones, "I love Kay. I would never do any improper to jeopardize her reputation. You let me do this tonight. If you are so pent up with this rules of courtship, you will stay with her every night until I feel that she is safe from harm." April steps closer to her sister, "Do I make myself clear? I shall not repeat myself."

Jennifer nods, "I am sorry."

April runs home and grabs a few things and heads back out to the street. She approaches her Mother, Grand Mama and Jennifer. "I am ready."

The three walk her to 47 New Bond Street. April rings the door bell. Soon a small form comes down the stairs, "April?"

Kay opens the door to see the weapons.

"I am sorry, but I will be staying with you tonight." April barges in and nods her family good night. She closes the door and walks up to Kay's loft.

Once they are inside April explains what happened.

Kay immediately places a chair under the doorknob.

"We need to sleep." April observes the twin bed is gone. She looks around the room and notices just a double. "Oh, you got rid of the twin?"

Kay nods yes.

"I am here because two are always better than one in a fight." April looks around, "Please turn around so I can change."

Kay smiles and turns around.

"All done."

Kay quickly gets into bed and covers her head. "There are no other sleeping space and the floor is too cold."

April puffs in air and marches to the bed and gets under the covers quickly.

"Good night."

"Good night."

It takes awhile but the two stiff bodies finally go to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42 :: New Girl

The morning light comes into loft D at 47 New Bond Street.

April stretches her body and finds her chest is heavy and can't move one of her legs.

She looks down to see her Kay embracing her body. She blushes and notices her arms in on Kay's back. '_So natural, without fuss_.' She doesn't dare move and decides to enjoy the heaviness until Kay wakes.

The alarm clock goes off.

Kay begins to stir, "Oh not now."

April takes her tongue and flicks off the alarm. '_I taste Kay_.' She instinctively pulls Kay's body closer.

Kay moans.

Moments later Kay body stiffens.

"April?"

"Yes?"

"You doing well?"

"Very well."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I fought sleep for a bit then it took me over."

"Me too. Should I move?"

"What day is today?"

"Sunday."

"Then stay where you are."

Kay relaxes and listens to April's heartbeat. "What will Jennifer think?"

"At this moment, I don't care what anyone thinks. Except you."

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?"

"I will have to use the loo at least once today; Food and I have never sat still this long without a book."

"If you go without food, you can eliminate the loo."

"Seriously?"

Kay sits up, "We need to start the day."

April looks up, "It would be good to check in with mother to see what they found last night."

"Do you think there is someone following me?"

"They were following Jennifer and me, we could taste them."

Kay blushes.

"Yes, my tongue is very sensitive."

"What do I taste like?"

"Honey and pumpkin pie."

"You didn't even taste me."

"I touched you with my tongue very long time ago. When we were younger you bent over, I quickly licked your neck."

"You are naughty."

"I have held that scent in my mouth for a very long time."

"Don't you think you should update your scent?"

"I did last night with your wrist."

"You are not going to play, are you?"

"No, because I respect you. I know that I am acting calm, but my body is aching for you. I …"

Kay smiles, "I feel the same way. I am frustrated at my lack of bravery."

April sits up, "Natural. We want to do this at a natural pace."

Kay nods yes.

"Last night I fell asleep laying stiff as a board. This morning I am in the middle of the bed with my love in my arms. No one came into this room and manipulated our bodies. It happened naturally."

"I don't feel pressure to pursue our relationship based on the books we read, cinema or even radio dramas. We set the pace. I am in no rush. Are you?"

Kay nods yes.

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I want to be part of your life. Your family."

April sits up, "Do you love me or my family."

"You. Both."

April stands up. "Please turn around; I would like to get dressed."

Kay lays back on the bed and covers her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you mad."

"Because I worry that you are in love with the concept of me and my family. Not me."

Kay sits up angry, "How dare …"

April has her back to the bed. Kay can see every scale, the beautiful designs, the reflection of the morning sun filling the room. "You are beautiful."

April's scales turn dark red, "You are looking at me?"

"I … I was angry at you for assuming something. I sat up without thinking."

"Will you look away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My dearest friend. You have been in my life like no other. Not because I was lacking. I had friends at Elm House who shared my love of books. I had classmates who like to play games with me. I am an orphan, If I were looking for a ready made family I would have answered yes to every widower and businessman who have offered me financial security in the form of domestic tranquility. But I didn't. I am taking the hard road. I fall in love with a beautiful woman where it is not only questionable but downright sinful in the eyes of many. So do you don't second guess me April Flint-Saint Clair. You will break my heart."

April stands naked. "I am sorry. I over analyze everything. Should I tuck in my shirt or not. Last night I had no doubt where I belong. I wanted to be near you so we could protect each other from an unknown. I am truly sorry. I do not want to break your heart."

Kay, "Apology accepted."

"Please give me privacy to get dressed."

"Last night you held me. I woke up dreaming of you. Please turn around."

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

"When we are married I will show you everything and take you to a place you will never find in any book. For now, let us take the time to learn about each other. Outside of books, outside of my family and let us create our own world."

Kay lays back down and covers her face with the blanket, "I am covered."

"Thank you."

"April?"

"Yes?"

"I like what you said."

"I meant it."

"I believe you."

"Did you know during your mother's courting they shared a bed, just to sleep."

"They did?"

"Your mothers just kissed and held each other. Never crossing the line into intercourse."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Find out how they accomplish to keep their honor."

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong."

"In all the commotion I left my perception device at home."

"Where is it?"

"On the table, top of the landing."

"Want me to get it?"

"Not yet."

"I am dressed."

Kay sits up, "You are beautiful. I like what I saw."

"Good. I assume you want to get dressed?"

"Yes."

April turns around and waits.

"Your alarm isn't pleasant."

"When I was at Elm House there was a bell out in the hallway. It would bong five times when it was time to get up. I learned to sleep through the five bongs. I needed something stronger."

"I wake in the morning without any assistance. Although I have to fight with my body to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"My mind is too busy."

"I have had that happen to me quite often. It is called insomnia."

"It is annoying."

"Agreed."

"I am dressed."

April turns around to find her Kay dressed.

"You look disappointed."

"I will talk to my mothers today. There has to be a secret to controlling this ... lust."

"We will figure this out."

"First things first. I need that perception device."

"Pity, I like the way you are now."

April comes closer to her Kay, "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear your words."

Kay smiles.

"Now tell me about these widowers and businessmen who offer you domestic tranquility?"

Kay leaps onto the bed, opens the door and says, "I better get the perception device. I will be right back."

April gathers her belongings and starts to look around the tiny room.

The large map is gone as most of the books about countries.

April decides make the bed and lays on top. She licks and tastes the air and smiles.

Someone has put a key in the lock. Alaya licks the air, 'That is not my Kay.' April slowly gets out of bed, smooths the bed down and crawls under. She holds on to the bottom and pulls herself off the floor. She watches and licks the air, 'A woman.'

April watches as the woman cross the room, move towards the bookcase, open a drawer and close it after a few minutes.

April licks the air, 'Kay is coming. She must have ran.'

April is ready to pounce as she slowly places herself on the ground. She slowly shifts her body to face the floor.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" Kay asks from the open door.

"I am returning a book I borrowed."

"I thought I locked my door." Kay comments in general.

"No, it was open. I thought you were in the loo."

"Oh, no harm done. Is there another book you would like to borrow?"

"I am heading off to the library this afternoon. Would you like to join me?"

"I have plans; the girls have returned home."

"Enjoy your reunion."

Alaya watches as Grace walks across the room and exits the door.

Kay closes the door and locks it from the inside. She whispers, "April?"

April springs from under the bed and goes over to the door. She places a finger to her mouth and points to the other side of the door.

Kay bends down and lays on the floor to see Grace's feet standing outside.

They all stay still and after a time Grace heads back to her loft, letter A.

"She left and has returned to her place." April announces and helps Kay off the floor.

April quickly licks the air, heads to the bookshelf and the side table. She puts her finger on her lips to instruct Kay to be quiet.

April opens one drawer at a time, starting with the bottom. She examines each drawer and content even dumping out the contents in sections on the bed.

Kay watches her items in a pile.

April satisfied not finding anything she quickly places Kay's stuff back into the drawer neater than before.

Each drawer is examined and placed back.

When April pulls out the top drawer, it jams. April investigates and with wide eyes looks at her Kay. April goes to work and takes out the contents of the drawer and places it on the bed. Then she gently encourages the drawer out of the dresser.

She pulls the drawer away from the wall and follows the wire along the baseboard as it goes out into the hall. Kay and April follow the wire as it leads under the door-frame of the door with a painted letter "A".

The two quickly go back to Kay's loft.

April turns on the kitchen faucet and points to Kay.

Kay nods, closes the door and closes the latch.

April waves her over to the sink as they talk in whispers, "That is a device to record conversations."

"It is on, which means she came to switch it on."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Have you created an enemy?"

Kay gives her love a look.

"Sorry, who is this Grace?"

"She has taken over the position of Miss Shaw."

April stands up trying very hard not to be worried. She calms herself and leans back down over the sink. "We need detectives. It is daytime, and I can't climb out the window without being seen. We need to leave the apartment."

Kay pulls out a small electronic device from her pocket, "Here, your mother told me to tell you she is sorry to hide your beauty."

April places it on her wrist and activates the device.

Kay watches her love transform from a beautiful, blushing Silurian hybrid into generic human form.

April whispers, "My eyes don't change."

Kay looks at them and cups her face, "I see your eyes, but I don't feel your coolness."

They stay like that for a moment.

April snaps out of it, "We need to get home."

Kay nods and turns off the taps.

April puts on her backpack, secures the cricket bat, and they leave the apartment quietly. They tiptoe down the hallway and work down the stairs. The floor board squeak. April motions Kay to keep going as she licks the air and follows behind.

Once they are outside, they walk along the building and head home. Once they turn on Conduit April relaxes, "We aren't being followed, and, Grace did not come towards her door."

Kay nods, "Am I safe?"

"I do not know." April grabs Kay's hand as they run the rest of the way to 15 Savile Row.

"I believe for the sake of finding out more information Grace should remain our employer and Kay needs to return to her loft every evening as she has done in the past." Vastra stands looking at the two holding hands.

"I will stay with her." April announces.

Alaya shakes her head no, "That would be suspicious."

"That woman just walks into Kay's room and has violated her privacy. Surely that is a cause for alarm and allow for accommodations."

Jennifer speaks up, "What if Kay stays in my room and I go to Kay's loft?"

"Even more suspicious."

"What if I looked like Kay?" Jennifer asks with folded arms.

Kay stands tall, "Now wait a minute. Do I have a say in this?"

April turns to her, "Of course."

"I am not willing to move, yet. I have my home, and I enjoy the peace and quiet. Now that we know what is going on let them listen to me turn a page after page while I sit and read. If they care so much what I do, then let be bored."

"What about your safety? How can you contact us if you are in trouble."

Alaya opens her hand, "This."

Kay walks over and looks at the small bicycle bell, "What is it?"

"A bicycle bell."

"Oh. I thought it was another one of her Silurian gadgets."

"It is." Alaya places it in Kay's hand, "Ring it."

Kay rings it, "It is broken. It hardly makes a sound."

Alaya turns Kay around, "Watch. Pay attention and ring it again."

Kay takes in her hand and rings it three times. "Everyone except Fiona and Jenny smile."

Kay rings it again, "What is happening?"

"It vibrates a Silurian tongue." Kay keeps ringing it, "Even Mirum's?"

Mirum walks over and sticks out her pink tongue.

Kay rings the bell and watches Mirum's tongue muscles quiver. Kay moves towards April, who lets out her tongue a few inches. Kay rings the bell and watches the long tongue vibrate.

"I don't feel it on my tongue." Kay sticks it out to show April.

"Yous cans stops nows." Alaya places her hand on Kay's. "It is to be used only in an emergency. Three rings. One, two and three. Pause. One, two and three. Pause. You repeat that again until we arrive; we shall be there directly.'

"When you are home alone chain the door. We can scale the wall easily into your room."

Kay listens to instruction after instruction.

"Right, we all have our duties." Vastra stands up looking at her team. "Tomorrow morning we shall all go on as usual. We need to do our own investigating. We need everyone to go on as if nothing happened."

"Agreed?"

Everyone nods yes.

"Good, now are we headed to the cinema or park this lovely afternoon?"


	43. Chapter 43 :: Murder-Suicide

Vastra stands over the receptionist desk, "Miss Davies, we family business to attend. Please keep my afternoon free and take any messages. The girls have returned from their secondary education, and we need to enroll them at the University."

"Yes Madame Vastra." Miss Davies makes notes in her appointment book. She looks up, and a procession of women lead out the door.

"Good day, Miss Davies," Each woman offer passing the receptionist.

"Good day to you." Miss Davies responds.

She notices the one with brown eyes and she offers a smile when she says, "Good day Miss Davies."

The brown eyes look back with a smile, "Good day to you too."

Miss Davies quickly goes to Miss Elmes office and knock. "Yes?"

"Who are those women?"

"Those are the girls."

"Do they have names?"

"Jennifer, Odea, Mirum and April."

"Which has brown eyes?"

Kay becomes defensive, "There are two with brown eyes. April and Odea."

"Who has the black hair?"

"Oh," Kay says with sounds of relief, "That is Odea."

"Thank you."

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, it is something Miss Shaw said about the girls, and she was right."

"Please share."

"She said that they were very beautiful, but underneath there is something grand."

Kay becomes defensive again, "I have known them all my life. They are wonderful and cherished friends."

"Pity."

"Why?"

"It is something about her brown eyes I can't figure out. I feel like there is more than meets the eye."

Kay looks down at her journal with frustration. "I am sorry Miss Davies; I must return to the numbers."

"I do apologize. Thank you for talking a little. I don't have many friends."

Kay is about to say something quite aggressive, but saved by the telephone.

"We'll talk later." Miss Davies returns to her desk and answers the phone.

Jenny kneels down and rolls out her kit on the floor. She pulls out two tools and unlocks the door with the painted letter 'A'.

Vastra licks the air, "It is safe." With her gloved hands, she slowly opens the door.

Jenny stoops low and looks around, "All is clear."

Vastra and Jenny enter the loft apartment and quietly close the door behind them.

The look around and examine the room.

"It is much larger than Kay's tiny place."

"Indeed." Vastra points to the left, "I am going to the bedroom, you look around in here. Let me know if you find any suspicious."

Jenny nods. She begins to sweep the room looking for anything abnormal.

Vastra enters the bedroom and immediately lays down looking under furniture for wires. She finds nothing. She opens the wardrobe, open drawers and doesn't find anything.

She leaves the bedroom, "I found nothing."

"What do mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing at all. No pictures of family, no identity, or anything that would hint at Miss Davies personality. That bedroom was ordinary."

"Maybe she doesn't like clutter."

"We all have things that inspire us to begin the day. It could be a book, a picture or even a special painting. That room was bare of any individuality."

"Interesting."

"Yes, it is."

Vastra heads over to and opens the hatch to the secretary. "Well, this is more like it." She opens it all the way to unveiling a radio, microphone, and headphones.

"Why would she listen to Kay?"

"We can easily find out. We need Mirum."

* * *

**Year: 1912**  
**New York City**

**The police examine the crime scene as the two-year-old girl is crying for her mommy from the kitchen. Two women dressed in dark brown uniforms enter. They show their badges and identification, "We are here to take the young child."**

**Detective Clark smiles, "It is good that you are here. I have been trying to console the child, but she hasn't calmed down." He begins to hand over the young girl, "Do you need any paperwork?"**

**"Any relatives?"**

**"The parents were immigrants from Russia."**

**"What was their profession?"**

**"Not at liberty to say."**

**"Oh. We will just have to hand in unfinished paperwork. My superiors will have me contact you until the paperwork is complete."**

**"All I can offer is that the two were scientists."**

**"How did they die?"**

**"According to the bullet wounds and other evidence it was a murder-suicide."**

**"Did the child see?"**

**"No, she was in her crib crying. We changed her diaper and have been keeping her clear from the crime scene."**

**"Very good."**

**"Is there anything else you need from us?" **

**"We will take the child with us; we will find a lovely family to adopt her."**

**"Good luck."**

**The two women leave the small apartment building and head out into a waiting black automobile. **

**"This is the Mosin child?"**

**The large bald man holds up the child, "She doesn't look very bright."**

**The baby cries louder.**

**The large bald man hands the child back to the woman on his left.**

**"I assure you she is, our initial exams and test show her to be the brightest of Russia future."**

**"Parents?"**

**"They are ruling it a murder-suicide."**

**"Who is the murder?"**

**"The wife."**

**"Good that arrogant _suka_ reputation is now dirt. He is nothing but a weak man letting her bring her so far from Moscow. We should have kept a better eye on her, but that is blood under the bridge." He laughs hearty. **

**"Now, what to do with the child … We can't take her back to Moscow. Family members will want to raise her, those _bednyaks_. Na, it is better this way. We make sure the newspapers write the child died of starvation and neglect." **

**"If so how will she enter Moscow?"**

**"She won't."**

**The automobile stops on Waldeck Road.**

**The car window rolls down. **

**"Why are we here?"**

**"That," He points to house number thirty-one. "Is your new assignment." He pulls out a key and large envelope and hands them to the woman on the right. **

**The two women get out of the car without question. **

**"We shall be in touch." The window rolls up and the black car drives out of view.**

**The women look left and right and quickly make their way inside. The home is fully decorated and full of modern conveniences. The woman puts the child down on the carpet while they pour out the envelope contents onto the coffee table. **

**"We have new identification, a birth certificate, and a bank account." The first one piles contents into categories. Hers, her comrade and the child. She hands the sealed smaller envelope to her comrade.**

**The comrade quickly breaks the seal and reads it to herself. She gets up and looks out the window, "We are stranded. We are to raise the traitor's child and train her for Russia. I will return home to see my mother's grave."**

**"Your name is Helen Davies and I am your widow sister-in-law Emma Davies. It is very kind of them to make us related."**

**"What is wrong with me keeping my name Alexandra? Or you, Galina? They are good solid names."**

**"Those are Russian names." Emma looks at her identification, "Although my picture is prettier than yours."**

**Helen runs over to see her identification, "Eh. It could be better." She calms down, "It is only eighteen years, right? In the meantime we have better weather, go to the beach and raise …" She looks down at the sleeping baby on the rug, "What is her name?"**

**Emma grabs the birth certificate, "Ha!" and hands it to Helen.**

**"I am the mother?" Helen sits up and grabs the notes, "How will we live?"**

**"We have a bank account," Emma looks at the balance, "510000 rubles." She flops back into the chair. "We will need to get jobs, at least part-time."**

**"I am the mother. I shall stay home and take care of this, this child and home."**

**"Oh no, you will go and get a job. This child and home are temporary, and I shall not have my career go down in flames because you can't cook or clean."**

**"Who says I can't cook or clean?" **

**"Alexandra, who are you trying to convince? Me? I know you better than yourself."**

**"I am not good with public. My name is Helen."**

**"I see no reason to keep pretenses in private." Emma looks around, "Here, you have employment in a few weeks. Everything is arranged."**

**"Galina!" Helen stands up, "I am in a library! A quiet library!"**

**"It is not so bad, is it?" **

**Helen's eyes sparkle, "It would be years before I could be a librarian in Moscow. Do you have a job?"**

**Emma looks at a piece of paper and hands it to Helen.**

**"Are you not pleased?"**

**"I am pleased," Emma takes back the employment assignment. "It only shows me the power of mother Russia. We must do our best for the child; they want her to be a link to something we don't understand. We will prepare her, train her and make her the tool mother Russia wants her to be. It will be our biggest challenge."**

**A knock at the door.**

**Helen stands.**

**"No, stay with the child. I will get it." Emma stands and straightens her clothing, takes one look in the mirror and opens the door.**

**"Hiya. I saw you finally moved in. I am Mrs. Allen; your attaché hired me to take care of your daughter while you were at work."**

**"I am not the Mother. I am the widowed sister, Emma."**

**Helen comes to the door carrying a sleeping child. "I am Helen, the mother."**

**"When are you to start taking care of my child?"**

**"I was told to come the instant you move in; to allow you a few nights to settle into your new home. I know what it means to lose a loved ones in the war. You came to London for jobs?"**

**Helen and Emma did not feel comfortable sharing information that have not memorized themselves.**

**Emma takes control quickly, "How much do we owe you?"**

**"It has all been arranged." Mrs. Allen holds out her hands, "May I?"**

**"Of course," Helen hands over the baby like a sack of potatoes.**

**"You are a new mother?"**

**"Is it that obvious?" **

**"It doesn't matter," Mrs. Allen talks to the waking child, "We will get you fattened up quickly." She turns to the two new neighbors, "I live down the street in number twenty-four with the large herb garden."**

**The child starts to cry, "She needs a little food in her. Don't you Grace?" Mrs. Allen waves goodbye to the women in the doorway, "I am in house number twenty-four if you need to see the little one."**

**Helen and Emma wave back and quickly close the door. **

**"Helen?"**

**"Yes Emma?"**

**"I believe we need to read our assignment very carefully, I believe we are being watched."**

**"If Moscow invests all this attention to the young child I believe it is in our best interest to be the best for the child." **

**The two women sit up all night quizzing, prepping and making attempts to tear any form of Russian residue from their lives. **

* * *

Jenny quietly leaves the loft and knocks on the door with the painted letter 'D'.

Jennifer opens the door, "Yes?"

"We need Mirum."

Mirum quickly and quietly follows her mother into the large loft apartment. She looks around, "It is bigger than Kay's."

"What can you tell me about this?" Vastra points to the radio.

"Oooh, that is a beauty." Mirum looks at it and turns it around to examine the tubes. "There is usually a schematic nearby for repairs." She starts looking in drawers, "Here it is." She unfolds the schematics, back at the radio, at the schematics and back at the radio. "Truly amazing."

"Yes, dear. Can you tell us anything about the transmission?"

"Yes, the dials here and here." Mirum pulls out a notepad and pen from her pocket. She writes down 15.5 MHZ = 15500 kHz. "If we adjust our dials, we should pick up the same transmission."

"She is sending information using 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz and receiving from 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz."

"How do you know?"

"It is written her in her logs," Mirum opens a small black bound notebook. "Here." She points and hands it to her mother Jenny.

"When is the next transmission?"

"Tonight."

"I think we have enough for now. Let's get everyone to university."

Mirum looks around the loft apartment one more time. "Miss Davies lives here?"

"Why would you ask?" Vastra would like a second opinion.

"It is quite dull."

Vastra puts her arm around Mirum, "I was told your mother it is nondescript, there is no personality. Your mother didn't think it was a big deal."

Jenny follows behind as the gather the rest of the family, "Oi! I just said she might not like clutter."


	44. Chapter 44 :: I Hear You

"How was the application and entrance exam?" Kay looks up from the journal to April sitting across from her with a cup of warm tea.

"We did well, at least I think so." April takes a sip, "Odea was distracted a bit."

"Oh?"

"All the way there and back she didn't say a thing. And when we got closer to home she decided to head to the library."

Kay gets up, walks around her desk and peeks out her door to the receptionist's desk. She looks back, "Miss Davies is busy on the phone. I have to make it quick." She bends over and whispers into April's ear the conversation that took place after everyone left this morning.

April sits up, "What should we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Kay kisses April's cheek, "I need to get work done. You sit in here with your tea ... it is a distraction." She smiles and waves April out of the office, "Come back down at five-o-one."

April walks out the office and glances at Miss Davies.

Miss Davies turns her head to see April, nods, and smiles as she continues talking on the phone.

Odea walks into 15 Saville Row carrying a few books and is pleased to see the receptionist's desk unoccupied. She walks to the stairs only to bump into Miss Davies exiting the Kay's office. "I am sorry."

Odea quickly moves aside to allow Miss Davies pass and begins to walk up the stairs.

"Thank you, Miss Flint, how did your exams go?"

Odea halts on the second step takes a deep breath and turns around, "I did my best."

"Then I believe you did grand." Miss Davies smiles as she looks into the deep brown eyes. "When do your classes begin?"

Odea does her best to not look directly at Kay and pays attention to the tip of Kay's ear.

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,019**  
**New New York City**  
**Trinity School:: Public Speaking 101**

**"The best way to give an illusion of looking at someone is to look at the top of the ear ..."**

**Three students raise their hands.**

**"Of course if you can't see the ear, the species lacks ears or is a large stretched out skin … image they have ears."**

**The hands go down.**

**"Another trick is to …'**

**"Imagine them in underwear."**

**The class giggles.**

**"No Miss Odea, truly that doesn't work. Don't I have your attention? Do you need to picture me in my undies?"**

**The class mumbles a response of disgust.**

**"You have to pretend. When you are listening to someone addressing you in conversation pretend they have vital information that will teeter you very existence. Treat that conversation like it is life or death."**

**Jennifer raises her hand.**

**"Yes Miss Jennifer."**

**"That sound draining and exhausting."**

**"You only need to train your brain into paying attention. Developing the art of conversation isn't about small talk, it is about training your brain to listen. We live in a world of nano information if we don't get the information we want within the first three seconds we immediately switch over to something new."**

**The class nods.**

**"But to be a successful speaker, you have to a successful listener."**

* * *

'_Miss Davies ears are delicate, so tiny. Wait stop that, pay attention._' Odea catches herself. "I am sorry, what was your question."

Miss Davies softens her look, almost disappointed. "I was asking when your classes begin."

"In about five weeks." Odea's heart skips at the sadness in Miss Davies eyes, "We shall take a holiday up to Ullapool. We go every year; I love to swim in the ocean."

"Where is Ullapool?"

"Ullapool located in the Scottish Highlands. The North Atlantic Drift passes Ullapool, bringing moderate temperatures and warming the water just enough to be cool without being frigid. It even has New Zealand cabbage trees, which are often mistaken for palm trees."

"Sounds delightful. When do you leave?"

"Within a few days."

Miss Davies grins, "I hope you send me a postcard."

Odea responds with a playful smile, "I just might."

"I see you went to the library. What books did you check-out?"

"Oh, these?" Odea fumbles with the two books in her hand, "The … the …" She takes a deep breath, "The Scorpion and A Fighting Man of Mars."

"I have not read either of those titles. Will you tell me about them after you are done? Or at least let me know if you recommend for me to check-out myself."

"I will do that." Odea looks down at the books and puts her head up, "I better be going. I am sure dinner is ready."

"Yes, yes, of course. I have plans myself."

Odea scales clamp down in response to her drastic emotional shift. She remains calm, "What are your plans?"

"I have to contact my mother. I update her on my life and other things." Miss Davies doesn't shift in her facial expression. "You have a pleasant evening Miss Flint."

"You too." Odea watches as Miss Davies exits the front door and switches off her perception device. She sucks in air, shakes her head and walks up the stairs.

Kay and April poke their head out of the doorway. Kay whispers, "See, it isn't my imagination."

"We still do nothing?"

"It is Odea's journey. Would you like it if someone interferes with your life? Say whom you should or shouldn't be smitten?"

"I guess not. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, but no reading tonight. We have to keep to the plan."

April nods yes, licks the air. "It is all clear; she is up in her room." She takes Kay's hand and leads her up to the residence floor.

"When do we talk with your mothers?"

April starts to blush at the difficult conversation ahead.

Kay pulls April close, "I did enjoy waking up to you the other day. I would like it to happen again."

April is all smiles when they enter the kitchen, "Anything I can do to help?"

Jenny turns her head from the stove, "Has Odea arrived home?"

Vastra, Alaya, Mirum and Jennifer lick the air and simultaneously respond, "She is in her room."

Alaya turns to her Mother Vastra and says, "This is going to be fun. Let the games begin."

Vastra lets out a deep hearty laugh, "Yes it shall be fun."

April looks to her family, "About Odea ..."

Kay yanks April's arm, "Oh please don't. Let it fade or grow on its own."

April nods to Kay and turns her attention to the crowded kitchen, "Promise me there will be no action taken to what I am about to tell you."

"We make no such promise," Vastra replies, "It is a trick masked as control."

"It is, but I will remain mum unless I have that control." April looks to everyone and glares at Mother Vastra.

"Very well, I shall play along," Vastra replies in defeat.

"Odea is enamored with Miss Davies," April says softly, "It is reciprocal."

Vastra stands up, "This has to be squashed immediately."

April stands within inches of her mother Vastra; she lets go of Kay's hand. Kay instantly grabs April's arm and pulls herself inward.

"Never alone dear," Kay whispers.

April smiles down and turns her attention to her tall Silurian Mother, "You promised. Let it take its course. It is Odea's journey. Would you have like someone interfered with your love? Say whom you should or shouldn't be smitten?"

Vastra's face softens, and she looks at her grand-daughter, "You are correct in informing your family. We shall not interfere, but we shall be cautious."

"That is all I am asking. Nothing more. We just witness an interaction between the two. It is as obvious as my scales on my neck. Have you not noticed Odea being distant? She went to the library and purposely returned after hours, maybe to avoid Miss Davies. She knows what she is doing."

Vastra nods.

Mirum moves the knobs back and forth. The whirling and static gets better to worse and soon there is silence. "I believe this is what Miss Davies is listening."

" … a door opens and a person coughs twice … "

Three seconds later tongues vibrate twice.

Vastra smiles, "We are connected."

They all listen as they can hear Kay walk across the floor, open the window and sit in a seat.

Mirum offers commentary, "That is the fluffy flowered chair. There is a lamp ..."

_" … click … "_

"The light is on." Mirum smiles.

Jenny sits back in her tall chair and smiles at Vastra.

Mirum scoots back, places a pillow under Jenny's chair and leans back. She then hands her mother a brush, "Do you mind?"

"I do not." Jenny looks to Vastra wiping a tear from her eye.

Vastra sucks in air and sits back in her chair with a notepad and pencil.

"This is going to be painful, how long do we listen to her turning pages?" Odea asks from the back of the room.

"We will give it some time."

Jennifer and April enter the drawing-room, "Does it work?"

"Very well, did you feel the vibration?" Mirum asks excitedly.

"We did, did you hear her cough right before?"

"Yes, it is about a three to four second delay." Mirum looks down at her notes.

April notices Odea at the far end of the room.

_" … rustling sounds … "_

Mirum sits up closer to the speaker, "Oh, that is unexpected."

_" … zipper being pulled down … "_

Mirum smiles devilishly at April, "We hear Kay undress."

April pushes Mirum away and places her ear against the speaker.

_" … soft sounds of material moving … "_

April blushes.

Jennifer goes over to the radio, "We should turn this off. It isn't proper."

April smacks her sister's hands away from the dial, "If it makes you uncomfortable, go visit Odea."

Vastra smiles as she listens to the various clothing either coming off or being put on. "Dear April, does Kay wear a nightgown?"

"Yes."

"I believe she is about to put it on."

_" … silence … a drawer opens … material unfolds … the soft rustling of cotton being placed over the skin … footsteps … poof … "_

"She is back reading her book."

April's face is red, and she sits back down, "When do we hear Miss Davies transmit?"

Mirum looks at her notes, "In a few minutes." She gets up and rotates dials until there is little static.

They wait.

April gets up and goes over to her Mother Fiona, who is reading a medical journal, "I need to know something."

"Yes?" Fiona closes the journal and places it on her lap.

April grabs a chair and pulls it close, "You and mother slept together while maintain each other's honor. How?"

"It helped that we were truly exhausted. I studied at least six to seven hours a day; your mother was out at night sleuthing, and we were content just to be together."

"How long?"

"Let me think," Fiona ponders back.

"Three months and two weeks." Alaya interrupts the conversation.

Fiona blushes, "You kept track."

"I did." Alaya returns her attention to Mirum.

"Did being that close accelerate the necessity for marriage?"

"I knew I wanted to be with you mother. I didn't know truly how clever your mother was in getting us married."

"If you couldn't be married?"

"My sweet April, commitment, and love has never been about a piece of paper. But I do want you to be careful with your heart and Kay's. Physically your body is saying one thing and your mind another. Take your time, get to know each other. There is no rush; if you feel rushed ask yourself why."

April listens carefully and soaks up her mother's kind words.

"When will I know it is time?"

"First practical things must be put in order. You had said before that you desired to be financially secure, is that important to you?"

"Oh yes!"

"Do you want to finish university before you make a commitment?"

"Did you?"

"It was very ..."

_"… Hello? …"_

"Shhh! She is broadcasting."

Mirum has set up two receivers, one to pick up the broadcast from Kay from 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz and the unknown broadcast from 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz.

_"… My dear Grace is that you? ..."_

_"… Yes mother. I miss you, when shall you return from MSU? …"_

Everyone is writing notes.

_"… Not for a while dear. How is your assignment coming? …"_

Every member of the family is watching each receiver like a tennis match, except Odea, who is concentrating on the one with Kay's voice.

_"… I am quite bored, all she does it read books …"_

_"... You love to read ..."_

_"... I love to read, but not listen to someone turn pages ..."_

_"... Did you put the device in their residence? …"_

_"... No ..."_

_"... Why not? ..."_

_"... No opportunity ..."_

_"... Create one ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace? ..."_

_"... I will try ..."_

_"... Good ..."_

_"... Anything to report ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace? Is there anything to report ..."_

_"... The four have returned; I saw them walking K home ..."_

_"... That is good news. They are all together ..."_

_"... Maybe the four are now headed to university ..."_

_"... Has A come to visit K? ..."_

Silence

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... Was there conversation ..."_

_"... The device was turned on the morning after ..."_

_"... Why was it off? ..."_

_"... It was nothing but listening to turning pages of books ..."_

_"... You know your instructions ..."_

_"... If you can't handle this assignment ..."_

_"... No, I can handle this mother, the soon I get the research you need, the sooner you come home? ..."_

Silence

_"... I am lonely ..."_

Odea stands and begins to pace.

Silence

_"... Once the assignment is complete you and I will be together, you can come to live here ..."_

_"... I will do my best ..."_

_"... I know you will, remember your training. If you get lonely go out for a run and push your body like we taught you ..."_

Odea points to the radio, "She said _we_."

_"... I will talk tomorrow evening. Tomorrow you will put the device in the residence ..."_

_"... Yes, mother ..."_

_"... Good, don't let me down ..."_

_"... I will take care of it ..."_

_"... It is after ten. I need my sleep. Good night Grace. I will talk tomorrow ..."_

_"... Good N ..."_

Nothing but static is being received at 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz

_"... ight Mother. Please hear me. Please come back on. I met a girl today …"_

Static

_"... Please help me, understand ..."_

Mirum turns off one receiver.

_"... Please …"_

Kay begins to cry.

Static is being received at 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz.

Mirum turns off the second receiver.

The room is silent.

"Do you think they heard her?" Mirum asks her mothers.

"We heard her." April gets up, walks over to Odea and hugs her tightly.

Mirum stands, walks over to Odea and joins in the hug.

Jennifer doesn't hesitate and pulls her companions close.

April is the first to speak, "I am sorry Odea."

Odea's voice cracks, "How did you know?"

"You were my roommate for four years. Besides you have never been this quiet."

Odea chuckles, "I don't know what to do."

The four break up the group hug and begin to discuss the situation.

"Why should you do anything?" Mirum asks and pulls her sister close, "We have a mystery on our hands. You have a wonderful gift, you know your feelings are mutual. They are in its infancy but real."

Odea shakes her head.

Jennifer marches over to Grand Mama Vastra, "She is not our enemy, yet. What if we take this information to our advantage. Miss Davies is being told what to do; it is her assignment." Jennifer starts to pace.

Mirum shakes her head, "We lost Jennifer. This is going to be a long night. Odea please go to our mother for comfort, I will get the tea and find something to munch."

Odea smiles and takes Mirum's seat in front of Jenny. "I know I don't have any hair, but will you clean my scales?"

"I will. Your mother will get the things I need." Jenny smooths the sides of the crown. "I am sorry you are hurting my dear. We easily think that our emotions dictate our actions, but the truth is our action have a direct affect on our emotions. Act strong when you feel weak, you won't feel weak for long."

"Where is MSU? Where is it now after ten?" Jennifer paces and asks Odea question after question. "Why do I get the feeling that Kay isn't speaking to her mother? If we had a communication device while we attended Trinity it wouldn't be so sterile, would it? "

Vastra enters the drawing-room and hands Jenny, a clean hand towel with a basin of warm soapy water. "Grand Mama Vastra we need a map with the time zone."

Vastra pulls Jennifer to the library shelf and looks around, "Jennifer, write down your thoughts. You can pace, but you must either write things down or have someone write them for you."

"I am writing down Jennifer's ranting." Alaya smiles, "Your rantings are wonderful. Keep going."

Vastra pulls down two large atlas books and places them in Jennifer's arms, "One of these should have the time zones." They walk over to the table and opening up the maps.

Jennifer looks at the time zone three hours ahead of their current time. "Madagascar, East Africa, Yemen, Iran, Iraq and Western Soviet Union. Where is MSU?"

"Alaya went to NNYU. MSU could be a University?" Fiona casually adds to the conversation as she waves April to return to her side.

April comes and sits down next to her mother.

"You asked about me attending University while we were married. I did, but it was lonely for your mother and I. I always felt pulled and our arguments were always about missed opportunities and time constraints."

"What should I do?"

"You and Kay keep your plans to attend University and do not under any circumstances have her choose between you or career opportunities. Always have her pursue her best, and you do the same. We know too many who lives with regret. If she loves you, she will want the best for you intellectually, as you do for her." Fiona looks at her Alaya taking notes as Vastra and Jennifer banter back and forth.

Fiona leans into her daughter, "I never regret loving or marrying your mother. But while I was in Medical School my Alaya slept almost every night alone. It pained me. I had to muster energy everyday to not run home, to know my wife was alone haunted my peaceful moments. Compared to when I was at University, I kept my priorities straight without guilt or unnecessary stress."

"I understand. At Trinity, I keep my focus on graduation and now that I am home … she floods my mind more often because I have free time. When I am back in the classroom I will not have time to think things over so ... obsessively."

"That is a very good outlook. You can always talk to me, anytime."

Jennifer and Vastra both yell, "Moscow State University!"

Jennifer points to the radio receiver, "That was the Soviet Union!"


	45. Chapter 45 :: Listen Closely

A knock on the door frame interrupts Miss Elmes calculating. She looks up and smiles, "Good Morning Miss Mirum, how may I be of service?"

Mirum talks louder than usual, "This lamp cord has frayed too much. Where do I get this repaired?"

Miss Elmes spins her index file Rolodex, "Mr. Brown on Conduit …."

"Excuse me, Miss Mirum."

Mirum smiles and spins around, "Miss Davies?"

"I can repair that for you."

"That would be grand; it is my favorite lamp to read by in the drawing-room. I am afraid to turn it on; it might spark."

"I shall go purchase the hardware on my lunch."

Mirum turns to Miss Elmes, "Do you have petty cash available for Miss Davies?"

"Yes, how much do you think you shall need?" Miss Elmes speaks to the hallway.

Miss Davies pokes her head into the office, "Less than a pound."

Miss Elmes hands Miss Davies a note, "Please bring back a receipt and any change."

"If you want to go now, I will watch the receptionist desk." Mirum offers sincerely.

"Actually I can wait until after work. It will give me something to do tonight. I get bored easily."

"If you want we go to the cinema, library, museum and other activities from time to time. Would you like to join us?"

Miss Davies perks up, "I would like that."

"We are going to see Dracula this evening. Please do come; it shall be grand."

"What time is the show?"

"I believe it is eight."

"That is perfect. In that case, I shall go now to get the hardware. It should not take me long to fix your lamp tonight."

"You can meet up with Miss Elmes." Mirum bends down to Kay, "April is going to ask you. So act surprised."

Miss Elmes laughs and nods. "Please let me return to my calculations." She waves the two out of her office. "Shoo, shoo."

Miss Elmes starts her calculations again.

A knock on the door frame.

"Yes?" Miss Elmes ask in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I am sorry. Just a sec. We are going to the cinema tonight to see Dracula. Be my date?"

"Of course," Miss Elmes melts and regains composure instantly. "Sorry, I need to get back to this. Please close the door. I need peace and quiet for just one solid hour."

April nods, closes the door, runs upstairs and returns with a book. She sits near the accountant's door guarding Miss Elmes' privacy. Anytime someone comes to knock on the accountant's door April puts her foot up across the doorframe and whispers, "Not now."

After an hour, April returned upstairs.

The day is busy and goes by fast.

As they walk home April offers, "I am just having a sandwich tonight, you are welcome to join me."

"If I am going to the Cinema tonight I will fix the lamp and attend other personal responsibilities before I allow myself to relax."

"Understand. Knock on my door if you get finished early."

Miss Davies brings in the tall lamp into her loft apartment and quickly gets to work. She takes apart the lamp, laying all the sections on the floor. She splices the wire and attaches a small electronic device, attaches the wires and turns on her receiver.

Grace turns dials until she hears a soft hum and writes down in her log the new broadcast frequency. She then changes the dials to 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz and puts on her headphone. She flips on the broadcaster.

"I missed your stew." Odea quickly gulps down her first bowl and attacks the pot for another.

"I see that. Didn't you have stew in New New York?" Jenny asks her hungry daughter.

"There was stew, but nothing like yours." Odea begins to take another bite, "I truly tried to find a replacement, but nothing came close."

"Well, that is a bragging point. I have the best stew in the universe, and it remains true for over 38 billion years." Jenny laughs.

_"... hello ..."_

The table goes quiet. Mirum jumps up and turns up the volume on both receivers.

_"... hello ..."_

_"... Yes I am here ..."_

_"... Mother? ..."_

_"... This is Ga …"_

Silence

Mirum writes quickly in her notepad

_"... Hello ..."_

_"... Sorry. It was a malfunction on my part. This is Aunt Emma ..."_

_"... Aunt Emma, I truly miss you ..."_

_"... I miss you too. How are things ..."_

_"... I love my job and I am making friends ..."_

_"... Friends? That is unlike the Davies family, we love solitude ..."_

_"... I am going to the cinema at eight to see Dracula with friends ..."_

_"... Do not get too close to people. Friendships are difficult to maintain ..."_

_"... I know. I truly have been lonely ..."_

_"... Your last transmission mentions a girl ..."_

Odea whispers, "They were listening."

Vastra grabs her daughter's hand, "Be strong."

_"... Yes, I need advice ..."_

_"... Do you like this girl? ..."_

_"... I get all flustered and panic when she is near ..."_

_"... [laughter] So that is a yes ..."_

_"... What do I do? ..."_

_"... Do you want the greatest romance of the century ..."_

Odea nods yes.

_"... I would settle for companionship and hand-holding ..."_

Odea whispers to her mother, "I can do that."

_"... That sound perfect. You can't get too attached. Once you are done there you come join us here at MSU …"_

_"... Do I have a final objective ..."_

_"... Your mother and I have not received final instructions, yet …"_

_"... I truly am looking forward to attending University, be a family again ..."_

Silence

Mirum leans against the receiver speaker and turns up the volume. "There are others there. They are whispering and giving orders to Ga-Emma."

Mirum is writing what she can detect with her sensitive hearing.

Jennifer takes over writing the transcript.

_"... I miss you ..."_

Silence

_"... Your mother wanted me to ask if you put the device in the residence ..."_

_"... I have been given an opportunity ..."_

Mirum whispers, "I gave you bait."

_"... Tell me ..."_

_"... A lamp cord broke and I volunteered to fix it …."_

_"... Where does the lamp usually sit ..."_

_"... The main room, they call it the drawing-room ..."_

_"... Oh that is wonderful Grace, good job. Your mother will be pleased ..."_

_"... I just finished testing it and it works …"_

_"... What is the absolute frequency ..."_

_"... 25200 kHz = 11.649 MHz ..."_

Mirum writes it down in her log book.

_"... Good job ..."_

_"... What is my next assignment ..."_

_"... One moment, I will check the paperwork. Tell me about the girl ..."_

_"... She has wonderful dark brown eyes, tall and carries cricket bat in her backpack ..."_

_"... You said cricket bat ..."_

_"... Yes cricket bat, how odd ..."_

_"... Can you tell me anything other than the cricket bat and brown eyes ..."_

_"... She is cautious and loves to read ..."_

_"... How do you know she likes to read ..."_

_"... She went to the library to check out two books ..."_

_"... That sounds wonderful … Which two books ..."_

_"... The Scorpion and A Fighting Man of Mars ..."_

_"... You will like A Fighting Man of Mars. You must start with A Princess of Mars it is a series. ..."_

_"... I will go to the library tomorrow to check it out ..."_

_"... How do you think this girl feels about you ..."_

_"... Her pupils dilate when I smile ..."_

_"... Sounds like trouble ..."_

_"... Yes, exciting ..."_

_"... Be careful ..."_

_"... I checked the file and the next assignment has not been given ..."_

_"... What does that mean ..."_

_"... It means nothing has been assigned ..."_

_"... I hope I don't have to wait too long ..."_

_"... Since tomorrow is the weekend you do not have to check-in until Monday ..."_

_"... Will you clear that with mother ..."_

_"... I will handle it ..."_

_"... Thank you ..."_

_"... Anything else to report …"_

_"... Unless you want the page turning count, no ..."_

_"... Good You have fun at the cinema tonight and take care of your heart ..."_

_"... I will good-bye ..."_

_"... Good-bye ..."_

Both receivers went to static.

"That was a different conversation. It seems Emma cares for the child." Jenny looks to Odea with softness.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Aunt Ga-Emma was not alone. There was plenty of conversation going on in the background." Mirum gets into her seat and flips through her notes ..."

"When Miss Davies mentions making friends there were two people giving instruction to Aunt Ga-Emma. A man and a woman. I swear the woman sounded like her mother."

"What do you keep saying Ga-Emma?" Fiona asks to stop the annoyance.

"Emma is not her real name. Right after her first faux pas there was radio silence. But Emma was yelled for the mistake. Emma made apologies immediately."

Mirum flips her notepad, "When she talked about making friends the man complained, "Grace should be working not playing. When Grace asked for her final objective, the two argued again. The man thinks it is taking too long while the woman said to be patient. The other reminds him that she was responsible for her training. She will do anything we ask, we just have to be patient."

Odea leaps out of her seat.

Vastra grabs Odea's wrist, "Where are you going?"

Odea points out the window, "I am going to get her, bring her here and get her away from these people."

"You can't do that. There is more here than just a conversation. We need to let it play out."

"What am I supposed to do? She likes me and I like her."

"There are two Graces. One we know and the hidden one under someone else's control. I don't think she even knows who she is herself. You need to be cautious."

Odea sits back down, "Mirum I am sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"It is understandable. Now this is the real interesting bit … when Emma asked about Odea's books from the library the voices in the background mentioned a contact that could look that up tomorrow."

"I believe tomorrow will be a boring day for someone." Alaya smiles at Jennifer.

"When they talked about her final objective the two in the background argued again. The woman said something about a bigger prize rather just a sample."

Jennifer looks at the clock, "It is soon time to leave for the Cinema. May I take the Fiat?"

As her companions looked at the time, Mirum slid her notebook to her Mother Vastra under the table.

"Walking is good for you." Commands Vastra.

"Walking later this evening it will be too cold for all of us, not just Mirum."

"Please be careful." Vastra waves.

"Have fun!" Jenny yells at the four head downstairs.

Once the girls were out of earshot Vastra open Mirum notebook, "Mirum left much out. I believe it was to protect Odea."

Listen, "It is a coincidence the girl carries a cricket bat. It couldn't be the same cricket bat. We need to find out more information, let her spend time with this girl. The best scenario Grace visits accompanied by this girl or worst they have a terrible breakup that Grace will do amazing damage. Either way, it is a win-win situation. We will have our prize … scientific superiority."

Alaya, Fiona and Jenny have no reaction because they are flooded with emotions.

Someone is running up the stairs. In comes flying Mirum with a repaired lamp, "Did you read my notes?"

"We did."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing. We truly do not know anything."

"Understand." Mirum pops out onto the landing, "I'm off."

"She is off what?" Jenny asks around the table.


	46. Chapter 46 :: Learning

Vastra taps the table with Mirum's notebook, "We are missing something."

"Have we been manipulated into hiring Miss Davies?" Jenny replays in her memory the difficult process of replacing Miss Shaw.

"Do we still have all the applicants paperwork?" Alaya wonders out loud while looking at Fiona.

"I do believe we do" Fiona gets up and goes to the office.

"It is obvious we are the target, Kay is simply accessible." Vastra looks to the broadcast station. "We should move our equipment to a private area. Any ideas?"

"How about the classroom? It is in the attic and will pick up broadcasts better."

"Oi! What about my dramas and listening to the news?" Jenny stands and grabs the teapot.

"I believe Mirum will build you another one," Vastra holds out her teacup to be filled. "You just need to ask, she loves the challenge."

Jenny pours tea for her wife, "How long have you been waiting for me to fill your cup?"

"Longer than I wanted."

"I want the radio to be painted blue," Jenny fills her cup, fills Fiona and then her Alaya's.

Fiona returns with a small stack of folders. "Thank you, mother Jenny for the top-up. This stack is for the first set of interviews, second, third and Miss Davies information."

"Is there not a fourth?" Vastra asks while grabbing Miss Davies papers.

"No, a woman said a neighbor's daughter needed employment. She saw the arrest and wondered if an interview would be possible." Alaya remembers the day well. "I don't remember seeing that woman ever before."

"We have research to do," Vastra turns the sheet around. "We start here thirty-one Waldeck Road."

"I am not ready to end the evening." Jennifer pulls her sister close into a hug, "Let's all go for tea and sweets. Kay? Grace?"

"Please say you will join us?" Mirum smiles to Grace. "I know Kay will come, it will be fun."

"I have been enjoying this evening." Grace give a response that surprised herself.

Odea turns around from the front, "If you are tired or we are too much we take you home immediately. There is no wrong answer."

"It has been a long day," Grace whispers pulling Odea's sleeve.

"We understand. How about tomorrow night?" Odea whispers in return.

"I would be more rested." Grace nods in agreeing for another social opportunity.

Odea addresses her sisters, "We do not have job responsibilities like Kay and Grace. We should go out tomorrow night. I found a wonderful place I would like to show everyone."

"When the music started I didn't quite understand why Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake was playing." Jennifer criticized, "He wasn't from Romania. Why not play music by Caudella, Kiriac or ..."

"Gheorghe Ucenescu is Transylvanian." Grace quickly adds to the list.

"Yes, why make a movie about Transylvania folklore without the regional music?"

"When the street doors of the London concert hall open to admit Dracula, the orchestra can be heard playing Franz Schubert's Unfinished Symphony. But in the next shot, an instant later, they are playing the conclusion of the prelude to Richard Wagner's Die Meistersinger." Mirum points out.

"I missed that." Kay confesses, "That is sloppy editing."

"Dr. Seward's sanitarium is said to be both 'near London' and 'in Whitby.'" Odea rolls her eyes, "Everyone knows Whitby is nowhere near London."

Jennifer stops the car in front of 47 New Bond Road, "When the vampire bat hovers outside Lucy's window and flaps its wings, did you see the wires attached to the bat? Someone was pulling it up and down and causing the wings to flap?"

Soon the Fiat Zero is filled with laughter.

April opens the door for Kay and Grace, "Odea, and I shall be here tomorrow around four in the afternoon. If there is a conflict please let us know." April quickly returns to the car and grabs Kay's hand, "Tomorrow."

Kay smiles, "Tomorrow."

Grace leans into the automobile, "Thank you. That was the best evening I have had in my entire life."

"I do not know what my sister has planned," Mirum says to Grace. "She has never let us down at University. We shall have a wonderful evening."

Odea's eyes glow and cause Grace to blush. "We shall have fun. Goodnight."

"Greetings, we are doing research on possible government employment. Do you have a moment?"

"A bit, I am 'eading out to work."

"We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road..."

"I 've never 'eard of 'er." He closes the door.

Odea and Alaya look to each other, "Again?"

"We will try just a few more." Alaya places her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Our Mothers and a blind man would this suspicious."

Odea knocks on door eighteen; nineteen, twenty, twenty-one and twenty-three all respond with the similar door slam.

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here," Odea points to a dead front garden and unclean windows.

"Last one before we head home. I am curious to see if our Mothers have a better outcome and if Jennifer has information to share." Alaya says with irritation.

Odea knocks on the door louder than she usually does, "I am going to wake the dead."

A person looks out from behind the dirty curtains. Moments later sounds of locks being opened.

Odea looks to Alaya holding up four fingers, then five before the door cracks open, "Yes?" A mild female voice can be heard from behind the door.

"Greetings, we are doing research on possible government employment. Do you have a moment? We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road..."

"I don't want trouble."

"We have a few questions. Please we have had door after door slammed in our faces. We truly care what happens to Miss Davies."

"I don't want trouble." The woman whispers so softly. If it weren't for Silurian's superior hearing Alaya and Odea would have missed it, "Go away and come through the gate. Give me five minutes." The woman raises her voice and yells, "Don't know who you are talking about." and she slams the door shut.

Alaya and Odea walk away hearing the five locks being latched again. They pretend to be discouraged and walk away. They sneak around back and enter the gate. They look around and knock on the rear door.

Odea counts with her fingers the locks being unlocked, "Seven?"

Alaya looks around and pushes Odea down as a nearby neighbor goes out to their garden.

The door cracks open, and a mild voice makes a request, "Please hurry inside."

Without hesitation Odea and Alaya enter.

Once inside the interior looks quite different than the exterior. It is clean, and there are plants everywhere.

"You have a beautiful home." Alaya quickly compliments the older woman.

"Thank you, I used to have a wonderful front garden. Now I keep everything inside."

"I am Alaya and this is my sister Odea. We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road."

"Yes, I know Gracie. I took care of her while her Mother and Aunt were at work."

"What of Grace's Father?"

"I was told that both lost a husband in the war." She whispers as she places the tea service on the coffee table, "I never believed the story."

"Why?"

"I have lost someone I loved. Neither had the eyes."

"The eyes?"

"You ever lose someone?"

Alaya and Odea shake their heads no.

"You would never understand. Something changes inside and your eyes are never the same."

Alaya thinks about her Fiona's eyes; they did change after her mother was put back in her own time. "Yes, I have witnessed this transformation. It never truly goes away."

Odea thinks about Grace's eyes and becomes sad, "Grace has those eyes."

The older woman becomes animated, "You have seen Grace?"

"Yes, we are friends."

"I suspect closer than friends to notice her eyes." The older woman sits back in her seat and smiles, "I have always known her to be peculiar." The smile vanishes, "Grace has had a hard life."

"Please anything you can share with us to help understand Miss Davies, it would be most appreciated."

The older woman takes a moment to analyze the strangers in her home, "What kind of government position?"

Alaya leans forward, "Miss Davies is our employer. We have reason to believe that she is being misused."

"Her mother and aunt would be my guess."

"Why would you say that?"

"This has been my parent's home and I moved back home after the war. You see I lost my Francis in the war, he was in the navy. I had no income and jobs were scarce. This opportunity came along." She points to a framed photograph of a man in uniform.

"I just finished moving back into my childhood bedroom when my parents received two visitors. They sounded foreign. Their English was strong, but you can tell with a few words here and there. They were looking for a nanny for a two-year-old. They paid well, and I would pick up Grace every day and bring her here."

"Have you ever been in the Davies residence?"

"Oh often, but it always made me nervous."

"Why?"

"It was plain. Mind you I wouldn't say humble, but there wasn't a decoration or embellishment. It was the most depressing home."

"Were they good neighbors?"

"Grace played well with the children, but that woman was controlling."

"Who?"

"Grace's so called mother. She was heartless, didn't like holding the child or showed any bit of affection. It was as if the child was a gnat."

"Can we go back a bit? Do you remember when the Davies moved into their home?"

"I kept a journal." The older woman goes to her secretary and pulls out a ledger. She flips to the front, "August 14, 1912."

"How old was Miss Davies?"

"I was told she was thirteen months."

"You have doubts?"

"Grace became very ill and I had a physician visit. After his examination, we found out that she was much older."

"How much older?"

"Almost a year, eleven months."

"How could they tell?"

"Her teeth, she had more teeth."

"So that means she is twenty-one?"

"That isn't all."

"The first few weeks I had her she cried for her Mommy and Daddy."

"That isn't odd."

"How could she cry for a father if he died before she was born?"

Alaya and Odea stand in the middle of Canary Wharf Park waiting.

Two individuals come towards them, "Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair and Miss Flint how can we be of service?"

Alaya hands over a folder, "We believe this is a matter of great importance."

Alaya pulls her sister to the park bench, pulls out a lunch and says, "Now we wait."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

The two sisters both take a bite of their sandwich and look in the distance.

Alaya breaks the silence, "Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Since when?"

"When she smiled at me."

"You must be brave to let her go."

"I am prepared."

"What is your plan?"

"I was thinking about that and I have a couple ideas."

"Any of them to isolate yourself from the world."

"That is plan zeta."

"Good."

They look in the distance. Two individuals, who disappeared moments ago, are now running towards the two Silurians.

Alaya quickly packs up their food and checks her sword.

Odea secures her cricket bat.

"Where is this Grace Davies?"

"She is our employer and lives alone." Alaya replies with authority.

"Is she in danger?" Odea asks.

"Not that we know." He hands Alaya over a larger folder. "It seems we shall team up again. We made copies for your team to view. We will come to your residence at noon. "

"We will be ready."

"Keep her there, keep to the charade and don't frighten Grace. She has been through so much, but she is the key to information we desperately need."

"We will."

Once Odea is in the front door, she grabs the folder, turns off her perception device and runs up to the drawing room. She looks to see the lamp is turned on and runs to turn it off.

"Hey! I was reading." Mirum sits up.

Odea ignores her and sits down at the table and opens the folder.

Alaya enters the drawing-room with the rest of the family behind. "We have information, which we need to read before they arrive tomorrow afternoon."

Odea looks up at the clock, "We have about three hours to get through this. Please?"

Everyone takes a seat, and the information is passed like a dinner tray. Once Odea completes one page she passes it to Vastra and then to the rest of the family clockwise.

Odea reads each page doing her best to control her anger.

Vastra takes the content in like she would any other information, casually.

Jenny needs to hold her wife's hand as the content becomes more intense.

Mirum tears up, wipes her eyes as the substance floods her mind.

Alaya and Fiona decide to read the content together, hold each other close and comfort each other.

Jennifer and April are the last to read and prepare. They sit calmly and watch their family react until it is their turn. April pounds the table in anger.

Once all the information has been read, Odea places it back into the folder and passes it to her Mother. She gets up and walks the room, "We are to keep her her, keep up the charade and not to frighten Grace."

"Do you still want to go out?" Mirum asks her sister, "If you want to cancel we all would understand."

Odea switches on her perception device and goes to the window. "Let us give her one night of a great memory! One night without a worry. One night that is all hers."

Jennifer stands up, "That is marvelous. What are your plans."

"I make to make one adjustment. Let's take her to dinner."

"We should leave in thirty minutes." Odea looks at the clock, "I will go tell her."

"No, I will." Jennifer heads out of the drawing-room, "Maybe your mother will help you choose a new outfit."

Odea walks to Mother Vastra, "Will you help?"

"Of course." Vastra heads towards the laboratory with Odea trailing behind.

Odea stops in the doorway, "Mother Jenny? Why do you dabble? You know you have better taste in modern fashion that mother Vastra."

Jenny smiles and quickly follows behind.

"That was a perfect choice for dinner. Odea, where do we go now?" Jennifer asks as she gets into the driver's seat.

"Chelsea." Odea smiles and gets wide-eyed. "We shall all enjoy ourselves." She becomes brave and links her arms with Grace.

Grace blushes.

"Am I too forceful?"

Grace shakes her head no.

"If I become too much please let me know."

Grace smiles, "Where are we going?"

"I would like to know too since I am driving." Jennifer looks to Odea.

"Just follow Kings road towards Chelsea."

They all enjoy the warm summer night.

Mirum begins to sing, "... When shadows fall and trees whisper day is ending, My thoughts are ever wending Home..."

Jennifer joins Mirum, "... When crickets call, my heart is forever yearning, Once nore to be returning Home..."

Odea and April begin to add their voices, "... When the hills conceal the setting sun, Stars begin a peeping one by one. Night covers all and, though fortune my forsake me, Sweet dreams will ever take me Home..."

They sing the song again.

Odea whispers to Grace, "When we were homesick we sang this song."

Grace smiles, "That is nice."

Odea sits up, 'Did we just pass Dovehouse Green? Find a place to park Jennifer."

"Follow me." Odea links her arms with Grace as she walks to the green door and opens it. She looks back to her family and friends, "It is fine. Please trust me."

The girls walk down a steep staircase leading down to a windowless cellar bar that was smaller than their drawing-room.

"I will be right back." Odea heads directly to the bar and shakes hands with the bartender. They have a conversation and the bartender points to the back. She orders and returns with a tray of drinks and a huge grin.

She hands the tray to Mirum, "Please?"

"We have a table down the side." Without hesitation, she grabs Graces hand to lead them down the narrow dance floor to their table.

They sit down around a small table, not much larger than the tray of drinks.

"Odea where did you bring us?" Mirum looks around at the various people as she sips her beer.

"This is called The Gates; it is a private members club."

"Are you a member?" Jennifer asks while she sips her beer.

"We all are members." Odea winks at Jennifer.

"Oh?" Jennifer looks around, "We are!"

Once everyone has their glass of beer Odea takes the tray and returns it to the bartender. On her way back the band switches to sweethearts slow dance song. Odea grabs Grace's hand, "Come dance with me."

Grace face goes white.

"It is fine. We can dance together. Look into my eyes."

Grace looks at the brown-eyed woman and melts. Without even noticing she is in Odea's embrace dancing to the slow song. "You alright?"

Grace simply lays her head on Odea's shoulder as they sway to the music.

Odea closes her eyes and pretends it is just the two of them on the floor.

Odea feels a tap on her shoulder.

April and Kay are dancing, "The song is no longer slow."

Odea smiles as she pulls herself out of the embrace.

"I can't dance." Grace confesses.

"Nobody can." Interrupts a stranger. "Love, just feel the music and enjoy yourself."

Odea quickly makes body movements and holds Graces's hand.

Grace looks at everyone else, who have different movements from each other.

Mirum leans in, "Just pretend you are shoving things under your bed and holding bells on Boxing Day."

Grace takes Mirum's advice as she ignores everything and allow herself free to feel the music.

After three more songs, Odea pulls Grace in, "I need a drink. Do you?"

Grace nods yes.

"I will bring them to the table."

Odea goes to the bar and orders more drinks.

Grace returns to the small table and watches Jennifer dancing with a blonde woman, April and Kay laughing as they spin around the dance floor and Mirum having a conversation with a woman over by the WC.

Odea returns with another round on a tray. She bends down as Grace switches empties with the new drinks to the table. "I will be right back."

Soon everyone has returned to the table.

Odea sits next to Grace holding her hand with her non-drinking hand. "I want to make a toast. To friendship, family and a good memory."

They all lift their glasses and dance the evening away.

Sunday morning Vastra and Jenny heads towards the kitchen and pass the drawing-room. They look inside and find Jennifer sleeping on the floor, Alaya and Kay curled up on the leather sofa; Mirum on the chaise and Odea with Grace blindfolded huddled up on the sofa against the wall.

Vastra and Jenny go around covering everyone with blankets.

They leave the drawing-room door open while being in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Alaya and Fiona wake up and head towards the wonderful smell.

They enter the kitchen.

Jenny spins around, "Shhh!" and points to the drawing-room.

Alaya and Fiona take in the view and return to the kitchen. Alaya whispers, "They look like they had fun."

The four finish making breakfast and bring the tray into the drawing-room.

They wake their daughters and turning on perception devices as needed.

The last woken is Odea.

Vastra taps her daughter's head softly. Odea blinks her brown-eyes open. She begins to move and remembers the human in her hands.

Vastra turns on the perception device on Odea's wrist, "Sorry dear."

Odea shakes her head in understanding.

"We have breakfast. It is time to wake Grace."


	47. Chapter 47 :: Before

It is noon and the front door rings.

Alaya runs down and opens the door to let the team enter.

"She here?"

"Yes, she doesn't know anything."

"Good."

Alaya pulls on the leader's trench-coat, "You are going to be gentle?"

"We will."

Alaya leads the team upstairs. "We have guests." Everyone stands up. Odea moves close to Grace.

"Hello ..."

"None of that, we are serious." Vastra scold Jack immediately.

"All these pretty ladies, how cold I resist?" Jack looks around the room. "I know everyone except you." He jumps over the chaise and stands a few feet away.

She doesn't flinch or fall back.

"You are?" Jack puts out his hand.

"Miss Grace Davies"

"Oh? Miss, so there is hope?"

Grace communicates a sour expression towards his assumptions.

He looks down, Grace's and Odea's hand are touching. "I see." He leans down and whispers, "Good choice. She has the heart of a poet and soul of great passions."

Grace fights her face from blushing. She remains calm.

Jack jumps back over the chaise, grabs a chair, swivels it around and sits. "Tell me about filling the position before you hired Grace."

Jenny and Mirum come in with full tea service and biscuits.

"Thank you very much." Jack and his team help themselves as they prepare for the story.

A few sit at the table as everyone scatters to find comfortable seating.

"We hired Miss Paterson."

* * *

**June 1929**  
**London**

**"Miss Paterson didn't show up again," Miss Shaw looks at her watch, "What do I do?"**

**"Fiona and I will take a drive and stop by her residence."**

**Alaya stops the Fiat Zero at 12 Walm Lane. Fiona and Alaya walk up the stairs and knock on apartment 3. No answer.**

**They go down to the tea shop on the ground floor.**

**"Excuse me." Fiona talks to the elderly woman behind the display. "We are looking for Miss Paterson. She has not been to work for two days now."**

**"She left." Replies the elderly woman, "Just left."**

**"Is there a forwarding address?"**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she is preparing tea.**

**"Did she leave during the day or overnight?"**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she is preparing plates.**

**"Anything we are truly concerned."**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she takes the tea service to her customer.**

**"Would you like tea?"**

**Alaya looks outside and back to her wife who has already started to take her overcoat off.**

**"Yes, please two for full service."**

**They go to the small bistro table by the heater. Alaya shivers as she is defrosting and looks around, "Lovely, we have been so busy. I forget how much just being alone with you means to me."**

**"We need to do this more often." Fiona smiles as she removes her scarf and hat.**

**Alaya giggles, "Your wonderful mane is more like a red rat rather than a lion." Alaya pulls from her pocket a hair band. "This should help."**

**Fiona tames her long hair and pulls it back into a long ponytail, "Better?"**

**"I liked the natural look, but I am sensitive to your feelings."**

**"Thank you," Fiona whispers, "If could, you would have me type your dictations bare."**

**"What is wrong with that?"**

**"It is even too cold for me."**

**"Does that mean I can look forward to the first hot summer day you will work ..."**

**The elderly lady brings over the full tea service.**

**"It is lovely, thank you." Fiona smiles at her wife.**

**Alaya pours for the two of them and hands Fiona a half a sandwich. She take the other one for herself and opens the napkin, a folded piece of paper falls onto her lap.**

**Alaya cautiously reads it. "Fiona let me top-up your tea." Alaya grabs the teacup and saucer, slips the folded paper and adds a bit of hot tea.**

**Fiona casually opens the note and takes a bite of her sandwich. She smiles, "That is all we are gong to get?"**

**"I taste fear." Alaya smiles back, but Fiona notices the eyes. Alaya is concerned.**

**"We better finish up and give her peace." Fiona does her best to comfort her wife in public. "Now about the hot summer weather, I have conditions …"**

* * *

"The next hire was Mrs. Launert"

* * *

**September 1929**  
**London**

**"Mrs. Launert has become quite ill." Miss Shaw announces to Alaya. "Her son just came by to inform us that she will no longer able to retain the position."**

**"It seems the position is spooked. Fiona and I will take a drive and stop by her residence."**

**Alaya parks te Fiat Zero on Prested Road. They get out and find house number fifteen. Alaya knocks a young lad answer, "Greetings we are looking for Mrs. Launert."**

**"Up at Windsor Castle," he point to St. John's Hill and slams the door.**

**Alaya looks at her watch, "It seems we always head out at an appropriate time. Are you hungry?"**

**"I could use a pint."**

**They walk into the Windsor Castle and see Mrs. Launert working as a barmaid. She comes over, "Welcome, what are you doing here?"**

**"We were going to ask the same thing. Do you have a moment?" Before she could reply Fiona orders two half-pints, beans and toast.**

**They sit down with their two half-pints and wait for Mrs. Launert to come join them. She sits down and offers a smile.**

**"We were told you were ill." Alaya offers with concern, "We decided to see if there is anything we could do."**

**"I am better. I am working here now."**

**"Is there something wrong with the position with you had with us?"**

**"Oh, nothing wrong, it is a proper job that I hope to regain in the future. Right now, it is not the best time."**

**"Miss Shaw was quite pleased with your work on the telephones, picking up typing and even your natural ability to work with clients." Alaya leans in, "Is our compensation too small for the position? We can make adjustments to your contract."**

**Fiona nods.**

**"It isn't the money." Mrs. Launert looks around and begins to feel watched. "I just decided to stay on this side of the Thames."**

**Fiona begins eating her beans, "I am hungry." She looks to Alaya watching her gobble the food down.**

**"Mrs. Launert we are truly concerned." Alaya leans in and begins to whisper. "You are the second person who has left that position within a month. We are trying to figure out how to fill the position, we have a need. Please any insight would be most appreciated."**

**Mrs. Launert stands, "I am sorry. I have nothing to add. You have a lovely day." And she walk back behind the bar and begins to give her customers her attention.**

**After Fiona's quick meal, they return to the Fiat Zero. Alaya grabs Fiona's hand, heads back to house number fifteen and knocks.**

**The small lad answers, "Thank you so much for your help. Here is a thank you gift." Alaya hands him a pound.**

**He smiles and lights up his eyes.**

**"Would you like more?" Alaya asks bending down to his eye level.**

**He nods yes and pockets the pound quickly.**

**"Tell me why did Mrs. Launert stop working for us at the Tailor shop?"**

**"A tall woman came and told Ma that if she didn't go back she would make life hard."**

**"I see, did the woman sound funny?"**

**The lad puts out his hand.**

**Alaya places a twenty-five pence in his hand. "Did she sound funny?"**

**"Yes but it wasn't German, we heard German on the radio."**

**"Was she tall?"**

**The lad puts out his hand.**

**Alaya places a twenty-five pence in his hand.**

**"She was tall with short hair."**

**"Now this question is worth the whole fifty pence." Alaya holds it up in her hand as proof, "Did you ever see the woman again?"**

**The lad thinks for a moment, shakes his head yes and holds out his hand.**

**Alaya slowly places the coin in his hand, "Since you shook your head. I am going to ask you one more question. Was she alone?"**

**The lad thinks for a moment, shakes his head no and holds out his hand.**

**"I have nothing left in my coin purse, sorry."**

**"Good day." He closes the door.**

* * *

"The third hire was Miss Krane."

* * *

**January 1930  
****London**

**Miss Shaw knocks on the door and attempts to enter the office.**

**"One moment Miss Shaw." Alaya goes to the door and waits until Fiona is fully presentable.**

**Fiona finishes buttoning her blouse and looks up to see Alaya giving the signal to fix her hair.**

**Fiona quickly pulls it back into a bun, sits down and returns to her typing.**

**Alaya unlocks the door, "Sorry Miss Shaw we were attempting to keep the girls out."**

**"Apparently to keep the heat inside the room. The girls are at the Museum for the rest of the afternoon." Miss Shaw smiles as she waves the heat from her face and regains composure. "Miss Krane ..."**

**"Don't tell me she is ill, decided to take another job ..."**

**"She is in prison."**

**Fiona stands up and puts on her shoes, "This is absurd. Which prison and what are the charges?"**

**Alaya pulls up to the castle on Parkhurst Road and parks in the small parking lot. Fiona and Alaya enter and check in at the front desk, "We are here to see Miss Julia Krane."**

**Alaya unfolds a paper from Detective Clark and hands it to the officer.**

**He reads it and hands it back, "Take a seat over there."**

**The officer goes through metal doors and a new uniformed person appears at the desk, "Ladies?"**

**"We are being helped." Alaya nods in appreciation and they wait.**

**They wait for fifteen minutes.**

**Alaya walks up to the desk, , "We are here to see Miss Julia Krane."**

**The officer looks at a clipboard, "You signed in already. I'll go and see what is taking ..."**

**The previous officer shows up, "She is ready for visitors."**

**Fiona and Alaya follow behind their escort and brought into a room with two chairs, a table and Miss Krane sitting with a straight jacket.**

**Fiona looks to their escort, "Is that necessary?"**

**The officer ignores Fiona and stands in a corner watching and waiting.**

**"You don't look comfortable Miss Krane."**

**Julia's eyes are bloodshot from crying.**

**"I am going to ask you yes or no questions. You just have to answer yes or no."**

**Julia looks to the guard and back at Alaya.**

**Alaya shifts her eyes to see the guard standing in a very defensive pose.**

**'Miss Krane? Concentrate on my voice. If you can hear me blink twice, stop and twice again.'**

**Julia's eyes grow wide.**

**'Miss Krane? Concentrate on my voice. If you can hear me blink twice, stop and twice again.'**

**Julia blinks twice and then twice again.**

**'Good job. Once you get out you in ten days, there will be a taxi waiting for you. The driver will take you to a safe place. We will meet up at that time. If you understand what I said blink three times and then look down at my shoes.'**

**Julia blinks three times and looks down at Alaya's shoes.**

**Alaya pulls up her skirt, pulls back the hem and shows Miss Krane a message, 'We know you are innocent. Keep calm. All will be well.'**

**Julia looks up and offers a muted smile.**

**Alaya flips back her hem, stands up and looks to Fiona, "Ready?"**

**Fiona nods smiles at Miss Krane and then follows Alaya back out the door.**

**The officer leads them back to the entrance, "You didn't say much. Why even bother coming?"**

**"Sir, everyone knows we just like to keep each other company. Good day."**

**Ten days later a taxi is waiting outside. The driver asks, "Are you Miss. Krane?" He opens the door and hands her a note.**

**He drives away leaving Holloway Prison for Women in Miss Krane's past.**

**She quickly reads the note, "The driver will bring you to us, in a safe location. Keep calm and we will see you soon. Alaya and Fiona Flint-Saint Clair."**

**"Thank you so much for letting us use your drawing-room. We have an essential meeting of a family friend. They have been away and need to associate themselves with someplace familiar." Alaya hands over a note, "This is from my mother."**

**"She is here." Fiona calls from a window.**

**Alaya turns to the hosts and hands them two hundred pounds, "I beg of you to make yourself scarce. We have already paid for two weeks at the Brown's Hotel."**

**"Of course." The young couple picks up their luggage ready for a mini holiday.**

**"There is a taxi waiting. The driver has already been compensated." Alaya opens the door to let in Miss Krane at the same time allowing the hosts to escape.**

**Alaya latches close both doors. Looks out the window and yells to her wife, "Anything?"**

**"It all seems clear!" Yells Fiona from upstairs, "No suspicious characters."**

**Alaya licks the air under the perception device. "Come down love."**

**Fiona runs down the stair, "Well back to civilization Miss Krane." She goes over and hugs Miss Krane.**

**Miss Krane falls into Fiona's arms and begins to cry.**

**Fiona lets her fall into pieces, "You have been very brave."**

**Alaya returns from the kitchen with tea services, sandwiches and sweets. "If I remember correctly Miss Julia Krane you love sweets."**

**Miss Krane pokes out her head and wipes the tears away. "I have … not had a decent meal." She follows Alaya like a puppy being shown a meaty bone for the first time. She sits down and begins with the sandwiches and begins to chew slowly taking in all the wonderful flavors, "If miff real food."**

**Fiona pours tea for everyone.**

**Alaya smiles, "When you are ready, we have questions."**

**Miss Krane nods, "Let me just enjoy this meal before anything else."**

**Once the last bit of sweat passes Miss Krane lips, she smiles. "When you came to visit, you communicated with your mind."**

**"It is a genetic gift." Alaya smiles and shifts topics, "You were sent to prison on charges of intoxication. Is there any truth to that?"**

**"I do go to my local pub and have a pint drink. Just like I do every night. My friends and I meet up and discuss our days before we head home to our responsibilities. Even if it for half an hour it helps us deal with life."**

**"Sounds like a good support system."**

**"I remember leaving the pub, walking home and then I wake up in prison." Miss Krane closes her eyes to attempt to remember more, "I have played it over and again in my mind. Nothing makes sense. I am not a heavy drinker, it expensive to drink."**

**Alaya nods yes, "You might not remember people do you remember words? People talking?"**

**Miss Krane shakes her head no, "How are my parents?"**

**"They are doing fine. Your friends came to your defense, and so did your parents." Fiona shakes her head in disgust, "It is only the judge who sentenced you. You were out, unable to defend yourself."**

**Miss Krane begins to tear.**

**"You have a good mind and you will heal."**

**"I do? I will?" Miss Krane laughs to herself. "Please call me Julia, I am no longer your employee."**

**"You aren't?"**

**"I have not been at work. How can you possibly want me to continue to work?" Julia asks.**

**"You are not the first person to have that position." Alaya begins to describe their attempts to replace Miss Shaw.**

**"A woman I never met came to me while I was waiting for the bus." Julia explains, "I live near Hyde Park it is quite convenient. Short enough that I do not need to transfer and long enough that I can read at least one chapter one-way."**

**"That is fabulous. I ride my bicycle, and I do mental checklists in my brain to and fro work." Fiona is excited to know she likes to read.**

**"Book talk is later." Alaya smiles at the two wounded souls. If anyone can assist in Miss Krane adjust it will be my Fiona. "Back to the bus stop."**

**"Yes, I remember her because she was tall and most annoying."**

**"Annoying? How?"**

**"She kept wanting to talk while it was obvious I was reading. She was persistent in invading my personal space. I just kept my mouth shut and concentrated on my book." Julia was upset thinking about her as she crossed her arms to protect herself emotionally. "She would follow me on the bus and sit next to me. I even stood up once, to allow her to take the empty seat. She stood right next to me."**

**"Why didn't you engage her?"**

**"She had a power written all over her face. I didn't want to look at her; she wanted something from me, and I was not tempted." Julia became angry and slapped the table, "She must have followed me as she showed up at my Parent's home waiting for me to return from work. But, like I said I go to the pub with friends. My Mum called the pub to let me know there was someone waiting."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"I told my Mum that I will return shortly." I stomped my way home and entered to see her being all jovial. "I had to listen to her. She was my parent's guest."**

**"What did she say?"**

**"That I should seek other employment. I told her I like the job, and I was happy."**

**"She then came up real close and said it softly … I will never forget, 'Miss Julia Krane', you will resign from your position or we shall make it difficult to show up for work'." Julia stands up tall, "I stood there still. I didn't let her see how terrified I was on the inside. The outside I was a stone. I asked her to leave."**

**"What happened then?"**

**"The next day I went to work, went to the pub and then woke up in prison."**

**"What I meant was, what was your parent's reaction?"**

**"My mum and pa were upset. I allowed them to see how terrified I was. But they came to this country to make sure I had a future. There are plans and now being in prison put me behind."**

**"How?"**

**"You went to see my parents?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did they give you a box or bag?"**

**Fiona went into the library and placed a large back on the table.**

**"I am taking correspondence courses through the University of London. I want to run a business. Not only do have three successful businesses running, but it is run by women. Your is apprenticeship is exactly what I need to understand and grow. My parents and I were very excited."**

**"Now?"**

**"If you will have me I am determined to keep my position."**

**"Can you describe this woman who made the treats?"**

**"Tall, short hair and Russian."**

**"How do you know Russian?"**

**"My father said she was Russian."**

**"How did he know?"**

**"Because my family's surname is Krantz and my family's homeland is Russia. We changed a few letters to Krane, we want to be more English. Russia broke my father's heart, and He invests in me."**

**"That is a heavy burden to carry," Fiona remarks, "Even for a strong, intelligent woman like yourself."**

**"It is not a burden. One day a matchmaker will find me a husband. Then we can carry the burden together." Julia smiled, "I first education and training."**

**"I can see why you impressed Miss Shaw." Alaya smiles and sits back.**

**"Now what?" Julia asks looking at the beautiful room.**

**"Two weeks. You have two weeks to recuperate and study." Fiona nods to the bag, "Your mother has also packed clothing and will be bringing food with her later this week."**

**"Nobody except your parents knows this location and your Mum has specific instructions on how and when to visit." Alaya leans forward and looks into Julia's eyes. "Make no mistake we can't protect you, but we can hide you."**

**After a few weeks, Julia catches up with her work and finds herself Mr. Gardner's assistant and apprentice.**

**Mr. Gardner watches Julia place a stack of books on her assigned desk. "Young lady, I plan on retiring in a few years. I am going to teach you more about business than in those books you keep carrying around."**

**"Mr. Gardner, I am counting on it."**

* * *

"Julia has not been bothered since." Alaya smiles, "She is going to be a successful business owner. She has the right friends, good support system and she is realistic. She is prepared to fail."

Vastra smiles, "We have plans for her, we are still working out the kinks."

"Tell me about hiring Grace." Jack asks and points to Grace's application and paperwork.


	48. Chapter 48 :: Ada

"... February came, the girls left for University and we planned on beginning the interview process again. At this point, we utilized both Kay and Julia until we hired Grace."

"How did Grace get the position?"

Alaya responds, "At the butcher a woman said a neighbor's daughter needed employment. She saw the arrest and wondered if an interview would be possible." She adds with frustration. "I don't remember the woman or have seen her before."

Grace is sitting still listening to the conversation, just like the others.

Jack turns his body, "Grace have you had a large woman come up to you to discourage you from working here?"

Grace shakes her head no.

"That is good." Jack turns his chair back to the table. "We believe we have a picture of the woman sabotaging your workers." He pulls out photographs, "Her name is Alexandra Trofimova, and her partner is Galina Shikalova. They answer directly to Commander Eduard Bondarev." Jack points to the last photograph, "As you can see he is a very large man. He has rarely been in England. The two women have taken up residence since 1912. They returned to Moscow March 1930."

"I don't remember seeing these people." Fiona passes it to Alaya.

Alaya whispers softly, "That is the woman from the butcher shop."

Vastra looks to the room, "Girls come and look at these photographs. Let us know if you have seen them before."

Mirum doesn't move, but she shifts her seat, turns on her lamp and pulls out a book.

Grace stares at the lit lamp.

The pictures get passed around.

Odea does her best, not to spit on the photographs as she calmly passes it to Grace.

Odea wakes Grace from her fascination with the lamp. Odea wants to tell her that the transmitter was removed, but it is part of the plan. She reminds herself, 'Keep to the plan.'

Grace looks at Commander Eduard Bondarev and passes the photo to April.

Odea looks the first woman, "It is like Mona Lisa, no real smile." She passes the picture of Galina Shikalova to Grace, who grips the photograph.

"Who is this again?" Grace asks with a calm voice.

Jack smiles and leans over to take another look, "That is Galina Shikalova." He quickly returns his attention to his team

Grace passes the photography to April.

Odea leans into Grace to hold her hand.

Grace quickly creates a fist, rejecting Odea's affection.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit tired of all the fun we had last night."

Jennifer hands the final photograph to Odea,

"She's pretty," Odea remarks as she passes the photograph to Grace.

Grace freezes and ask with a bit of vulnerability in her voice, "Sir, who is this again?"

Jack turns around from his conversation and looks at the photograph. "That is Alexandra Trofimova."

"Alexandra and Galina." Grace whispers to herself. She looks to see where her Aunt Emma's photograph has gone. "Where is Galina's picture?"

April quickly returns the photograph to Grace, "Here."

Grace holds both pictures side by side. "What have they done?"

"Many things. They aren't nice or at least very nice. Emma is a caring person who was very close to her family. It probably pained her to be assigned to London when she would rather be home working in a small library."

Grace freezes her thoughts.

"Alexandra on the other hand loves to get her hands dirty and keep people at a distance. She has trained all sort of people to be spies and KGB agents. It must have frustrated her to no end to not have a pawn to train."

Grace listens to the words spoken but can't decipher.

Vastra asks, "What brought them here?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out. What did they do here from 1912 through 1930? There are a few possibilities. The first, they were the assign dossiers in the area, which makes sense because Galina is excellent at writing. The second, they were banished for something they did. The final is to raise a child."

"A child?"

Grace calculates her age.

"Not just any child, but the child born from two amazing scientist and mathematicians that moved to London in 1911. They defected to raise their child without the pressure of Communism. The father was teaching at Oxford, and the mother was working as a scientist to develop anti-war devices. According to these documents their child is or was a prodigy."

Jack lays out photographs. "Here is Olvia and Robert Mosin when they first moved to London... This was when she was beginning to show... Here they are watching a cricket match..."

Picture after picture Grace mind was racing, not letting go of her Mother or Aunt's picture.

"... Here is the little girl, they named her after their favorite female in history, Ada. After Ada Lovelace."

Grace remains calm as she remembers being called Ada.

"... Here is Olivia, Robert and Ada at the Oxford and Cambridge Boat Race... This is the last photograph, Ada holding a cricket bat as they watch Oxford play."

Vastra asks, "When did they die?"

"August 14, 1912."

Grace remains calm as she searches her memories for that date and whispers, "Mrs. Allen."

Odea leans in, "What did you say?"

Grace looks to Odea, "I know that date," She says louder still holding the pictures of her Mother and Aunt. "I know that date."

"August 14, 1912?"

Grace nods yes, "I need to get home."

"Why?"

"I need to use my radio to contact my … my …." Grace looks down at the photographs. "I need to contact her."

"Would you like to use our radio?"

"You have a radio?"

Odea nods, "I will take you to our radio. I would like to hold your hand, but your hands aren't free."

Mirum stands, "We can bring the radio down?"

Odea replies her sister without shifting her eyes from Grace, "Wait Mirum. Grace do you need to broadcast?"

Grace nods yes looking down at the photographs in her hand.

Mirum pulls April by her hand, "I need your help."

Soon the two radios are returned to their original position.

Jenny is slightly pouting.

"What is wrong dear?" Vastra leans in touching her wife's hand.

"I wanted a blue one." Jenny looks up to Vastra's eyes and smiles.

Vastra and Jenny burst out laughing. "Jenny, dear, you never miss a moment."

For a brief moment, the room was about Vastra and Jenny. Everyone was jealous wanting to understand and know the laughter's origin; only to be content to an outsider.

Alaya looks to Jack, "They have survived this long because of these moments."

"The day I find love like that … I shall be ever so grateful and sad at the same time." Jack smiles at Alaya as they both will out live friends, family and lovers. Jack snaps out the melancholy moment and goes to the radios.

"These are beautiful, where did you buy these?"

Mirum stands up, "I built them."

"Hello."

Alaya stands up, "Jack, stop it!"

Mirum smiles as she makes final adjustments and turns all the dials back to zero, "Your flirtations are welcome, but missed they mark. I share my mother's preference."

Jack looks at the tall, beautiful woman, "The woman who tugs at your heart is a very special. I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, I am not confident that any future love should be anywhere near you. Those blue eyes of yours could sway a rabbit to shave their fur off."

Jack laughs loudly, "You have your mother's sense of humor."

"Which one?"

"Your mother Jenny, of course."

Mirum turns to Grace and Odea, "These are ready."

Grace goes over to the radios, put on her headphones and adjusts the dials.

_"... hello ..."_

Mirum and Jennifer grab a seat at the table. They have their notepads and pencils ready.

_"... hello ..."_

_"... hello ..."_

_"... Grace is that you ..."_

_"... yes Aunt Emma is that you ..."_

_"... Yes we were not expecting you till later ..."_

_"... is this a bad time ..."_

_"... Do you have something to report ..."_

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... What is it ..."_

Silence

Grace freezes

Vastra quickly comes to her side and hands her a notebook

_"... When are you returning to London ..."_

_"... We have commitments here ..."_

_"... When does your commitment end ..."_

_"... We do not know ..."_

Vastra hands her a note

Grace looks up to Vastra and smiles

_"... Can I come there ..."_

_"... You have a job there ..."_

_"... No I am no longer employed ..."_

Silence

Odea is about to protest when Mother Jenny whispers, "Your Mother is trying to elicit a response and a reaction."

Odea goes to her Mother Vastra's side as she writes notes for Grace.

Odea reads the note Vastra is writing, "... Pretend we are closing shop ..."

_"... What do you mean you do not have a job ..."_

Silence

Vastra hands the note to Grace.

Grace looks up to Odea, grabs her hand and rejects Vastra notes.

_"... I was dismissed..."_

_"... Doing what ..."_

_"... I was caught ..."_

Silence Grace pulls Odea out into the hall. Vastra follows.

"I am sorry, but this is more plausible than closing up your businesses. She will believe you are moving, not closing. I will be reassigned again and again until they get what they want. You need to know their objective."

_"... Grace what happened ..."_

Grace runs back to the radios and whispers to Odea, "I need to know."

Vastra returns to her seat by Jenny, "She has put her emotions aside, we must be prepared emotionally for her self-destruction." Vastra looks to see Odea was listening.

_"... Grace ..."_

Odea reacts by pulling up a chair next to Grace and holds her hand.

_"... I was caught being friendly with their daughter ..."_

_"... How friendly ..."_

Silence

_"... How friendly ..."_

_"... Intimate ..."_

Silence

_"... In what form ..."_

_"... I was naked ..."_

_"... Was the daughter ..."_

Grace is confused with the clarification but answers directly

_"... Yes ..."_

Silence

_"... What was her body like ..."_

Silence

Grace looks to Vastra for assistance.

Vastra runs over and hands a note.

_"... It was dark ..."_

_"... Did you feel her body ..."_

Vastra hands her a note

_"... It was soft ..."_

_"... Anything else ..."_

Vastra hands her a note.

Grace is about to read it out loud, stops and looks at Odea.

_"... She has a long tongue ..."_

_"... Anything else? ..."_

Vastra hands her a note.

Grace shifts in her seat.

_"... I was blindfolded ..."_

_"... Did she bite you ..."_

Vastra shakes her head no.

_"... No ..."_

_"... How were you caught ..."_

Vastra hands Grace a note

Grace pushing it away

_"... I was loud ..."_

Odea hides her face in her hands

Grace grins for the first time this afternoon.

_"... My dear I told you to be careful ..."_

_"... I am sorry ..."_

_"... She was your first ..."_

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... All is not lost ..."_

Grace shifts in her seat again.

_"... How ..."_

_"... Are you going to keep seeing the girl ..."_

Vastra shakes her head yes.

Odea shakes her head yes.

_"... No ..."_

_"... Why not ..."_

_"... She is being sent to University ..."_

_"... Which University ..."_

Vastra writes a note

_"... King's College ..."_

Silence

Grace sits back and smiles.

Vastra pats Grace on her back and hands her a note, "Ada, excellent job."

_"... What is her choice of study ..."_

Odea hands her a note

_"... Engineering and Medicine ..."_

_"... If you went to King's College what would you want to study ..."_

Silence

_"... give me a moment ..."_

Silence

Grace gets up and paces the floor, stops and returns to the radio

_"... Engineering and Chemistry ..."_

_"... Contact us tomorrow night at the same time ..."_

_"... What do I do tomorrow ..."_

_"... Study for your entrance exam ..."_

Grace calmly replies

_"... Thank you ..."_

Grace turns off her broadcast. They wait for the other radio to turn to static. Vastra looks over at Mirum, who is writing fast, grabbing a new paper, writing and stops when the static begins.

Odea grabs Grace's hand, "May I call you Ada?"

Grace looks into Odea's eyes, "Only if you answer me truthfully."

"I will."

"Why would they ask about your body?"


	49. Chapter 48 :: Brains

"Just like your prodigy brain being a product of your parent's reproduction, my body is a product of my parent's." Odea grabs Ada's hand, "Please not tonight. This evening is emotionally taxing on my heart; I can't imagine yours."

Ada looks into Odea's eyes, "I am under control."

* * *

**Year: 1918**  
**London**

**"You must not cry, it a weakness."**

**Eight-year-old Ada, renamed Grace, stands in her bedroom attempting fight the tears. Huffing and puffing back any exhales. Soon she stands firm with her hands down on her side.**

**"Good. Never let anyone see you being weak," Her Mother gets up walks out of the room.**

**Aunt Emma walks past the open door and witnesses a Grace attempting to control herself.**

**"I will give you a secret." Aunt Emma, "You can cry when no one is around. I do. Your mother does. Sometimes crying helps us get through the rough stuff."**

**Grace wipes her tears away and shakes her head yes.**

**"I shall give you privacy," Aunt Emma smiles, leaves Grace to her emotions and closes the door.**

**Ada, renamed Grace, goes to her bed and cries holding her pillow.**

* * *

Odea shakes her head no, "You do not have to be under control. You can be vulnerable."

"It is a weakness."

"Being vulnerable, within the confides of a relationship, is essential." Odea touches Ada's hand. "If we have nothing but laughs and fun it is just a friendship. If we allow ourselves to be weak or sad, the other person cares enough to bring comfort. It is how relationships work."

Ada processes the new information as if she just heard it Chinese. She looks to Odea, "Then show me. Why are they interested in your body?"

"The same reason they want to use your brain, to utilize it for their advantage."

"Do you have a powerful body?"

Odea puffs out her chest, "I do."

"Let me see."

"We are not alone."

"Do we have to be alone."

"No, but I fear your rejection. I just want it to be like this for a little bit longer."

"Does it have to do with your special bracelet?"

Odea quickly protects herself, "Now I feel vulnerable."

"I notice that your mother doesn't wear one neither does your sister. Your nieces both wear it but neither does their mother."

Jack looks to Vastra, "See, she is smart … very smart."

"I am no different than anyone in this room," Ada replies to Jack's remark.

"True, you have intellectual equals in this room." Jack moves over to face Ada, "Tell me, what do you notice in this room. Keep looking at my beautiful blue eyes."

"First the lamp I adjusted doesn't make the hum from the transmitter."

Mirum sits up and looks a little annoyed, "I never checked for a sound."

"The marks on the buffet tell me the radios used to be here in this room, but moved recently. There are certain individuals who have extremely strong hearing, long lifespans and apparently long tongues. There are four girls two with brown eyes, one with green and one with blue. Personally I prefer brown."

Odea blushes under her perception device.

"Green and blue eyes are genetically regressive. It is possible to guess that the fathers had a stronger genetic profile or that the girls are simply clones. I see no sign of men or male lovers. Take into consideration the women in this room have sapphic preferences I am leaning towards cloning rather the typical homo sapiens procreation."

Ada becomes softer in her tone, "Now before you question as to why I didn't recognize that ..." Ada holds up the photo of Alexandra Trofimova. "... She was not my real mother. I had suspicions. Mrs. Allen was quite generous with her support. She taught me about plants, cross planting and she converted an upstairs bedroom was a library for me."

Ada continues, "I decided, for my sanity, to push it aside and allowed myself to feel defeated. I truly work well with straightforwardness with information. The next time there is information to share please be bullish as possible."

Ala offers a smile, "Although; I never felt such compassion in how tenderly everyone lead me down the path. I never felt such consideration for my sensitivity. My Mother …. Alexandra trained me well, and I hope with everyone's assistance I able to regain my humanity. Also, who do I see for updated identification papers? My name and age should change accordingly."

Jack smiled, "That brain of yours is a wonder. We have been searching for a very long time for you, and you are here with the most amazing family."

"You were searching?"

Jack went to the table and pulled the police report. "Two women came to the crime scene to take you into social care. Instead, you vanished into thin air. We feared you had been taken to Moscow or worse left for dead. All the documentation is yours. That bag my associate brought in is what we could retrieve from the crime scene."

"What crime scene."

Jack hands her documentation.

"It says murder and suicide."

"Both were murdered."

"Who?"

"We don't know."

"Can you guess?"

"It was under the order of Commander Eduard Bondarev."

"Will you tell me as to why Alexandra Trofimova and Galina Shikalova have an interest in Odea?"

"They want her blood."

"What is in her blood?"

"Strength, speed and intelligence. What any country's military wouldn't want super troops?"

"I understand."

Jack returns to the table and looks to Vastra, "Now what?"

Ada turns to Odea.

"Your mind is wonderful. Please do not hold back anything. I don't care if it is positive, negative, sad or happy. I want to hear everything."

Ada grabs Odea arm, "How do I turn this off?" She pulls up the wrist to her eyes, twists the arm and back again. "Is it secured?"

"To my DNA."

"Truly?"

"Who built this?"

"My mother."

"Please turn it off." Ada looks into Odea's brown eyes, "I won't run."

Odea switches it off and transforms into the Silurian with very little clothing.

Ada touches Odea's chest. "It is soft, I remember this softness when I slept. This is why you had me blindfold?"

"It isn't just me. I have to protect the family."

Ada looks to the room and looks at the entire family. "That answers much of my questions." She turns her attention back to Odea whose scales are changing colors, "Are you blushing?"

Odea color goes darker, "Yes."

"May I see the tongue?"

Odea slinks the long tongue, touches Ada's breastplate, up the neck and brushes the cheek before moving back into her mouth. Odea tastes Ada. Her eyes pop open, "I taste fear, sadness and anger. I am going to taste your emotions again, think of me."

Ada looks into the brown eyes and smiles.

Odea slinks her tongue and gently caresses Ada's cheek and brings it back into her mouth. Odea leans her forehead into Ada's, "Even though you have been taught to suppress certain feelings I can taste them. There is no hiding or attempting to manipulate the outcome. I can be a catalyst."

"How will I know what you are feeling?"

"I will have to verbalize it I guess."

"You can't use humour or jokes; it has to be direct."

The room moans.

Mirum chuckles, "Good luck with that."

Odea grabs Ada's hand, "I am scared, and I want to be there when you allow yourself to cry. For now, I want to be by your side as we learn more about your family." Odea stands up and pulls Ada up. "I never had a girlfriend before, be patient."

Ada squeezes Odea's hand as they walk over to the table, "Neither have I. Although I have read every book possible on human sexuality."

Jenny almost spits out her tea, "You sound like my Vastra."

"Books are essential to learning." Vastra becomes defensive, "You have never complained."

"I appreciate your scholarly mind." Jenny raises her eyebrows and Vastra melts.

Vastra coughs to disturb the intensity being built between her mothers.

Jack brings everyone back to earth as he goes through all the documentation, photographs and notes they have on Olvia and Robert Mosin.

"We have much to learn from you. I was wondering if you could come to our offices so we can discuss more Alexandra Trofimova, and her partner is Galina Shikalova."

Ada begins to nod yes and changes her mind, "No, I need to be in a safe location."

"How about a park?"

"May Odea and her mothers join us?"

"Why?"

"I have trust issues."

"You trust Odea and her mothers?"

"Odea, yes. Her mothers have been nothing but kind. I need them."

"To protect you from us?"

"No, to protect you against me."

"So it is true."

"Yes." Ada lets go of Odea's hand.

Odea gently tastes Ada's cheek and grabs her hand back, "Never, I will never reject you."

Jack looks at Ada, "Have you killed?"

"No. Not yet."

"But you have been trained to be a killer."

Ada takes a deep breath, "Yes I have."

"Then please bring whomever you want. You have my respect."

Jack places the bag on the table. "This is yours. If you have any questions, please let me know."

"How do I contact you."

"You have a brain, you figure it out."

The team leaves 15 Savile Row.

Ada sits there too scared to open the bag and begins to make a fist.

Vastra, "To the gym."

Everyone comes to the gymnasium. Odea and Ada are the last to emerge into the transformed attic space.

Ada's eyes go wide, and lets go of Odea's hand as she studies the wall of weapons. "I have never seen most of these." She walks down the wall and points to a particular weapon high on the wall, "That is very nice, what is that?"

Vastra comes to her wide, puts her arm around Ada. Ada jumps, and Vastra reacts by pulling her closer, "That my dear is a weapon of the Middle Ages called the sword breaker."

Vastra pulls it down, "During a battle the knight would catch his opponent's sword in one of the notches and with a quick twist would break the blade." Vastra returns the sword to its proper place.

Ada points to a thin, short weapon on the wall, "That looks harmless."

Vastra pulls it down and springs it opens into a fan. "An old Chinese trick to use in wars or fights, the tessen' is designed to look harmless and ordinary. Samurais used it when weapons were not allowed."

"Very creative."

"I believe that you and I should spar."

"I am very good."

"So am I and just about everyone in my family could hold their own against you."

"Truly?"

"Who is your best?"

"Me, of course."

Ada looks to Odea, who offers a smile. "Madame Vastra I do not want to spar with you. I want to spar with Odea."

Odea stands up proudly.

"As you wish. Do you have a weapon in mind?"

Ada looks around and finds it. "Please hand me 1912 Bebout."

"Good choice." Vastra reaches high and brings it down to Ada. "It is clean and ready for battle."

Odea stands facing Ada with her green handled katana. "I am ready."

Vastra looks to her daughter, "You never spared with clothing on."

Odea blushes, "I can't be naked with her."

Ada looks curiously, "You fight naked?"

"I like the cold."

Ada quickly takes off all her clothing, except her underwear, and tosses it to the side. "You can take as much off as you like."

Odea strips down to her scales and tosses her clothes on top of Ada's and blushes.

"Your whole body blushes?"

Odea nods yes.

Vastra grabs her daughter's attention, "Odea!"

"Yes?"

"Ada is going to win."

Odea looks to her mother, "Why would you say that?"

"She has already seen you as prey."

Jenny coughs.

"Correction, she has already seen you a competitor. Ada, the woman you care about, has turned a switch in her emotions and is prepared to defeat you."

"Is this true?" Odea asks as she drops her sword.

Ada squints her eyes.

Odea mentally searches for that place she goes to when she swings her cricket bat. She is looking for that place when April was lost. She finds that place she hides deep inside her, the moment she dreads, the day she has to protect her family at all cost.

Odea stands taller.

Vastra steps back with a smile.

Ada quickly goes in for the attack to evaluate the responses and decipher patterns. She is surprised at Odea's defense.

Odea quickly removes herself out of defense and goes into the attack mode. She watches Ada's foot movement; they are sure and balanced. 'I have to figure a way for her to trip.'

Ada reaches the wall and pushes herself off with a kick to Odea's midsection.

Odea falls back but not down, and her sword remained stiff.

Ada tries again this time with a softer approach. She swings half her power and then on the fourth, she doubles her strength and brings the blade down.

Odea catches the blade and rolls out of the way.

Ada holds up a hand to pause.

Odea, "What is wrong."

"Nothing, I am trying to understand your movements. They seem like I should have the advantage, but you come up stronger."

"I carried a cricket bat before I could crawl; I then was weened onto swords and all sorts of weapons. Let's see you were two when you started training?"

"I was four."

Odea smiles, "Your fighting skills are not bad for a beginner."

Ada squints her eyes, "Taunting me?"

Odea attacks hard and without mercy. She pounds down as if there was a rock needing to be shattered.

Ada defends and pushes Odea off.

Odea attacks hard again.

Ada defends herself this time low, and it has Odea slip forward.

Ada attacks from the back.

Odea defends her scales with her blade swooping around and raises both blades upward. Odea doesn't hesitate and kicks Ada back.

Ada doesn't fall, and her sword is true.

Odea attacks again.

Ada rolls out of the way and stands up with her blade low.

Odea sweeps her katana and pushes Ada's blade high and kicks her again.

Ada falls back this time but recovers with a roll and stand upright with the blade prepared to defend.

Ada's face turns blank, and she attacks plunging down the blade again, again and again as Odea defends.

Odea's knee is down as if she could swing for four. She allows Ada's blade to drop as she spins and takes Ada with a sidekick to the legs.

Odea steps on Ada's sword with her foot and points her blade at her throat. Ada looks up to see the brown eyes grow softer, "I thought you had me there for a moment." Odea sheaves her sword and extends her hand to help Ada up. "You are quite the warrior."

Ada takes Odea's hand.

In one movement, Odea pulls Ada up and close. Odea's chest is filling up with air at a rapid rate, and her scales are fluctuating.

Ada's blood is full of adrenaline, and she can hear her heartbeat in her eardrums.

Odea licks Ada's cheek and smiles, "That is nice."

For the first time, Ada blushes.

"Are you ready to see what is in the bag?" Vastra interrupts the intimacy.

Ada nods yes, not taking her eyes off Odea.

"You better get dressed." Odea smiles without looking at Ada's body

Ada quickly regains herself, goes to the pile of clothes and tosses Odea's into her face.

Odea puts on her clothes with her back to Ada.

Ada takes the time to look at the scales, the beautiful designs and the crown on her head.

"I am going to get water. I will meet you downstairs." Odea smiles to Ada.

Vastra puts away the weapons and waits until the attic is cleared out to ask Ada, "Did you let her win?"

Ada looks around the attic space, "I would like to spar again."

"We exercise in the mornings after Alaya and Fiona return from their run."

"May I join you?"

"Of course," Vastra whispers in Ada's ear, "Did you let her win?"

Ada responds without turning her head, "I had much anger inside of me. I controlled myself, but no I did not let her win. I made a simple mistake."

"What was that?"

"When she knelt down taking my attacks she allowed me to let me attack. She allowed me to slam down my blade, without question. She trusted that I would stop."

"What was the mistake."

"I was not going to stop. I concentrated on making my down-stroke harder, faster … I forgot about my open stance. My wrath was my weakness. She swept my legs, and I was snapped out of my anger."

"Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

"I need to fight without anger."

"You need to learn to fight to protect my family."

"I care for Odea, more than I want to accept." Ada walks the length of the wall of weapons. "I have been raised to do damage. I don't understand how I can come to care for someone with a soul so gentle."

"I am a Silurian warrior with a superior background in the arts, literature, medicine, science and military expertise." Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "My wife is human and my dear her human side is my saving grace. Without her, I would be lonely, angry and most likely living a life of solitude."

"What are you saying?"

"You have been raised to hide your every emotion and to ignore your humanity. Odea is a woman who cares, loves and lives fully. She is like her mother. What you want and what you need are exactly the same thing. That is a rarity in life."

"I am afraid to love her."

"You should be."

"Loving Odea has a price."

Ada looks towards Vastra, "I am willing to pay."

"I believe that."

Ada looks out the window, "They are coming for me, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"They will kill me."

"They are not that going to be that kind."

"Shall I disappear?"

"Odea will follow."

"Is she that foolish."

"She loves you."

Ada's breath is caught in her throat; that was not Vastra voice. She turns around to see Odea standing with two glasses of water.

"We have not known each other long enough for you to love."

Odea shrugs her shoulders, "It can't be helped."

"My past is a blur, I am a trained assassin, I am apathetic and without a family."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ada turns away and looks outside to the dreary weather.

"Your future is going to be amazing, you will fight alongside my family, you are cautious, not apathetic and you have me."

"Will you always be this optimistic?"

"Of course not. Will you always be this pessimistic?"

Ada thinks about the two evenings before and everything since the brown-eyed woman entered her life. She remembers the dancing, the singing, and the closeness. She shakes her head no.

Odea walks over and places a glass of water on the window pane. "You are not apathetic; you are just consumed with anger. It left your stance weakened."

"Why didn't you take out my legs sooner?"

"You needed to take out your rage."

Ada grabs Odea into a hug, "You are a wonder."

Odea, still holding her glass of water, is desperately trying to reach the window pane. "Ada back up one millimeter."

Ada backup to allows Odea to place the glass down next her hers and pulls her in tighter. "Odea your mother left us alone."

Odea pulls herself away, with instant regret, and looks around. "We are alone. It isn't proper." She quickly grabs the two glasses and calls back to Ada, "Come on, we need to head downstairs."

"Why?"

"Dear Ada, you are very important to me. Your mother and father would have wanted you to be treated with respect."

Ada melts at such noble actions. She blushes and quickly follows behind. "Odea can we go through the black bag in private?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"My loft apartment."

"We better check with my mothers."

Later that evening Ada and Odea decorate the large apartment with everything out of the black back, pictures are placed in frames or tacked on to the wall, and books were shelved.

Jennifer did a very good chaperone job. She remained quite as she read her books.

It was late at night when Jennifer announced she was tired.

Ada left the living room and returned with a nightgown, blanket and pillows. "Please keep me company through the night. I will sleep on the sofa."

Jennifer smiled, "I have a better idea. Odea take the end of the sofa."

Odea and Jennifer lift the sofa and carry it into the bedroom. "I shall take the sofa."

That evening Jennifer slept on the sofa while Ada and Odea slept in the bed. It was similar sleeping arrangements as the night before, except this time Jennifer didn't have to be on the floor and Ada didn't need a blindfold.


	50. Chapter 50 :: Guess Who

_"... Hello ..."_

Ada looks to her friends, puts down her book, calmly gets up, heads to her radio and puts on her headphones.

_"... I am here ..."_

_"... You Mother and I are coming for a visit ..."_

Ada sits up straighter.

Jennifer grabs Odea's hand and motions to remain calm.

_"... Are you here in London ..."_

_"... Soon ..."_

_"... It will be Wonderful to see you both ..."_

_"... Pack your things you will be coming home with us ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace ..._

_"... I began classes at King's College I would like to finish the semester ..."_

_"... You will be attending MSU ..."_

_"... I was looking forward to going to King's College with Odea ..."_

Silence

_"... Bring Odea home with us …"_

Silence

_"... We can be a family again ..."_

_"... Odea has a life here ..."_

Silence

_"... We can discuss it later ..."_

Silence

_"... Yes there is something wrong ..."_

Silence

_"... I do not want to leave Odea ..."_

_"... Love makes you weak ..."_

_"... I understand …"_

_"... We will come by soon …"_

_"... When …"_

Silence

Static

_"... Shall I expect you ..."_

Ada turns off her broadcasting unit and switches off the receiver.

Ada turns to Odea with worried eyes, "Something is wrong. Do you think Mirum was paying attention?"

Jennifer begins to pack up her books, "We better go and find out. Besides, it is near supper time. I suggest we study at home."

The three head towards 15 Saville Row. As they turn on Conduit Jennifer and Odea look at each other. Odea whispers, "Ada someone is following us. Remain calm."

The three walk at a normal pace, Odea checks her cricket bat. Jennifer balls her fist. Ada is composed.

"I hope you can turn your coldness off quick as you turn it on." Odea whispers. "I do enjoy my relaxed Ada".

"I need to buckle my shoe," Ada stops, bends down and evaluates the area.

Jennifer casually talks about their classes and stealthy evaluates their safety.

Odea pretends to look at the sky while seeing if the roofline is clear.

Ada stands up and talks softly. "Three individuals, with a trajectory toward us. Odea, I like the more relaxed me too."

Jennifer looks to the end of the road and sees a familiar face coming towards them. "Oh god!"

Kay reacts the three men following behind her friends.

Jennifer and Odea's mouth begin to vibrate; they look at each other with a smile.

"Slow down," Jennifer pretends to pick up a coin off the ground. "Look what I found."

"You are …" Kay begins to point. Jennifer quickly takes Kay's hand and smiles.

"We know. Thank you for calling mother. We want them to catch up."

Ada counts backward, "They will be here in seven more steps."

Jennifer quickly pulls Kay hand to hold her trouser top and whispers, "Do not let go."

The three men know that one of the women is a trained assassin. They assumed the tallest woman because she immediately went to protect the new arrival.

"Получить высокий рыжий девушка."

Ada moves herself to be front of Jennifer. One of the men fell to the ground. Seconds later the two fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Ada looks around to the top of buildings, looks for any open window and doesn't see anything that would cause a long range attack. She spins around doing the same to the rear of her group, "What was that?"

Odea smiles, "Genetics."

Ada goes to examine the three men laying on the ground and notices Mirum, Vastra and Alaya smiling.

"Good job Odea and Jennifer," Vastra stands with her hands on her hips as if she is standing guard. "How long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes," Replies Odea.

"Oh, mine might be more like an hour." Jennifer looks down and points to the two at her feet. "I overreacted."

Alaya comes over and picks up the one in the middle like it was a sack of potatoes and puts him over her shoulders. "We will take them to the downstairs kitchen."

Jennifer bends over, picks up one nearest to her and follows her Mother.

Mirum picks up the third and smiles to her sulking sister, "You reacted quite well. I am jealous."

Odea stands taller and takes a deep breath in as her chest bellows out, "Thank you."

As they walk, home Ada asks, "You not pick up one of the men."

"I have certain traits of a Silurian, but I am human when it comes to my strength. Mirum is the opposite."

"I prefer brown eyes."

Vastra watches as Odea enters the downstairs kitchen, turns off her perception device to reveal the biggest Silurian smile.

Vastra is moved, "We named you perfectly."

Odea is caught off guard, begins to blush.

"My sister Odea was not the strongest, but she was the bravest. You are honest with your limits, and you test your strengths." Vastra hugs her daughter tightly. "That is for your human soul." Vastra than strokes that particular area of Odea's crown, "That is for your Silurian spirit."

Vastra spins around, focuses her attention on the three captives and clap her hands. "This shall be fun."

The first man wakes up to see his two companions tied to chairs, heads bent over and blood running down their necks. His eyes grow wide.

"Who are you?" Vastra, wearing her perception device, gently lifts the man's head, so they are eye to eye.

Silence.

"Вы хотите , чтобы умереть как ваши друзья?" Vastra asks another question.

He shakes his head no looking his two companions.

"Скажи мне все, и я дам вам жить. Вы не ДИТ и я съем тебя на ужин." Vastra turns off the perception device, shows her true form and displays her sharp teeth, hisses and clamps her mouth down for emphasis.

He opens his mouth to let out a shrill and doing his best to get out of his bondage.

"You may leave if you answer my questions, truthfully." Vastra hisses as she looks to his partners. "They had nothing to say. If you answer my questions you will leave here alive, and we will let you be."

"I was paid to watch."

"Who paid you."

He shrugs.

"Who were you to watch."

"Pocket."

Vastra turns to Jenny.

"Pardon Sir," Jenny goes into his inside pocket and pulls out three photographs. She comes to her wife's side and they look at them together. They look at the pictures with their daughter Odea and Ada. Pictures are of the two walking on the campus ground, public library, entering 47 New Bond Street and 15 Savile Row.

"What was your assignment?"

"To bring them to the address on the back."

Jenny turns the photos over until she finds an address.

"When are you to deliver the girls?"

"Tonight after midnight."

"Good man. If you deliver, you get paid?"

He shakes his head yes.

"We want you to get paid."

Alaya comes over with a bucket of water and a rag. She smiles at the captive man as she cleans the red sauce off their necks. She then slaps them gently awake.

Vastra and Jenny go over to the family. Mirum is assigned to stand guard.

"No." Ada protests, "I don't want anyone harmed or worst because my moth … Alexandra or Galina."

"This is beyond you," Jenny compassionately reminds Ada. "This is not just about your parents, you or my family. We need to work together."

"What is the objective?" Ada asks militantly.

Odea slips her hand into Ada's.

Vastra places her hand on Ada's shoulder, "It is about the future. You deserve a wonderful future with my daughter. I am sorry your parents are not here to see you today. These past few weeks you have become, what I suspect the real you."

"I owe to the therapy sessions with Dr. Fiona. I could not imagine a happiness like this."

"Fiona is quite familiar with cheated lives and mental manipulation." Alaya whispers.

Ada suspected as much and looks to Vastra, "What do you want me to do?"

"Simply, get captured." Vastra shrugs as if it was as obvious as breathing. "We need to find out how do they know so much? The only way is to play along."

"How long do we stay down here?"

"I do not know."

Odea walks around the basement, "This is where you trained?"

"Yes, I used to dread working out." Ada looks around the small space, one small window for ventilation and the cold dirt floor. She slightly panics, "Can they hear us?"

Odea's mouth vibrates, "Yes."

"What if they went my apartment first?" Ada looks into Odea's eyes and almost burst into anger. "My things."

"It is going to be fine. Kay went to the apartment and took everything out. I believe." Her mouth vibrates again. "It has been confirmed."

"What does that feel like?"

"A tickle and annoyance at the same time."

"May I feel?"

"I don't know how you are going to ..."

Ada gently places her lips very close to Odea and whispers her request, "If you wouldn't mind three in a row should do it." She comes in for a kiss.

Odea turns her head, "No, not now. Not here." Her mouth rings three times, twice and three times again.

"Why not?"

"My first kiss will be not in a cellar and it will not be when we are held captive." Her mouth rings three, twice and three times again.

Ada lays her fingers on Odea bottom lip.

Odea's mouth rings.

"Your body is fascinating."

Odea's mouth rings rapidly.

"Please, not here."

"Why not here?" A voice beams from the entrance to the small room.

Ada turns and sees her Mother and Aunt Emma, she squeezes Odea's hand and runs to greet them.

As usual she shakes hands with the mother and hugs Aunt Emma. "I am so glad to see you both."

"It is good to see you too." Aunt Emma looks at her Grace up and down. "You look happy."

Ada turns around and grabs Odea's arm. "Mother, Aunt Emma this is Odea."She then looks into Odea's eyes, "Odea this is my Mother and Aunt Emma."

Odea doesn't have to pretend to be nervous about meeting these two women. "I am glad to meet you. Although I question the method of the kidnapping."

Alexandra walks around Odea. "I thought you would have more scales."

"Scales?"

"Aren't you a member of the Flint family?"

"Yes, my mother is Jenny Flint."

"Your other mother."

"I was not adopted. My friend Kay is an orphan, could you mean her?"

"Enough games. We are informed that you had certain genetic features you inherited from your mother."

"I have my mother's brown eyes," Odea replies with a passive voice of muddiness.

"And her sense of humor." Alexandra grabs Odea's arms and examines both wrists, "You are supposed to wear a device on your arm to look more human."

Odea is pleased that the implant works. "I am human."

Alexandra is frustrated; Odea can taste it in the air underneath the perception device.

"Will you answer a few questions?"

"I will answer any question you ask," Odea looks around the basement, "Is there an option for a more civilized surroundings?"

"I am truly sorry." Alexandra takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes and pops them open wide, "This is the most practical place."

"A chair?"

Alexandra shakes her head no.

"Blanket?"

Alexandra shakes her head no.

"Why am I being held?"

"We want answers."

"I am able to answer much more easily over a sweet and warm cup of tea."

Ada grabs Odea's hand, "Please answer my mother's questions and then we can have tea."

"Yes, of course."

"I am sorry," Odea looks to Alexandra, "In the tailoring business you negotiate terms before any sewing begins."

Alexandra belts out an eerie laugh, "Yes, yes. You mother runs a sewing business."

Odea offers a face of confusion.

Alexandra turns to Galina and whispers in her ear.

Odea does her best not to smile or show any emotion as the private conversation is easily heard, even Jennifer on the end of the receiver could hear the whispers.

Odea quickly exposes that place she hides deep inside her, the moment she dreads, the day she has to protect her family at all cost. Today it is to protect the woman she loves. Underneath her perception device her scales clamp down.

Galina exits and returns with two chairs. She places them three feet apart facing each other.

"Please sit."

Ada quickly obeys, she sits with her knees together and hand on her knees.

"My good girl," Alexandra pets Ada's hair.

Ada face is void of emotion.

Odea is doing her best to not get up and run out of the house with Ada in her arms.

Ada offers a subtle smile of encouragement and Odea sits down in her assigned seat.

"What do you like most about my daughter?"

"Her beautiful mind."

"Not her hazel eyes, her small frame, her body or even her lovely chestnut hair?"

Odea smiles, "I like all of those things, but you asked what I like most."

"Do you love her?"

Odea looks down giving the pretense a secret; allows Alexandra to the illusion of power.

"I see." Alexandra bends over and softly talks to her Grace, "You see that? That is a weakness. She looks away; looks down rather than admitting her love for you."

Ada sits still with her eyes dead, "Yes, I saw that. I want to love her back."

"I know you do. I can hear it in your voice, see it in your face and even in your posture."

Odea doesn't notice one change, it sickens her to witness the mind-game Alexandra plays.

"I need information. It seems Odea is holding back. What should we do?" Alexandra puts her arm around Grace's back and looks into Odea's brown eyes, "If you truly care for Grace, then I need you to be more honest."

"I have been, but you have not asked many questions."

Alexandra turns back to Ada, "What shall we ask first." She then unbuttons the top button from Ada's blouse. "Grace's body is beautiful. You have noticed?"

"Yes, I am a great admirer."

Alexandra unbuttons another and nods to Galina.

Galina turns a fan on and directs the cold breeze onto Odea.

"Thank you. I was warm."

Alexandra laughs, "You do have your mother's quick wit. We shall see how long you tolerate the cold." She unbuttons another button and opens the blouse to uncover Ada's cleavage.

Odea is frustrated and looks down at Ada's knees.

"My goodness, Ada she truly cares." Alexandra spreads apart Ada's legs.

Odea shift her eyes and looks into Alexandra's eyes with hate.

"She will not even peek between your legs. Astonishing." Alexandra smiles and then takes her hands and begins to pet Ada's face, "Tell me about your mother. If you tell me the truth I will stop touching Grace. The more you lie I will do things to her you have only seen in your imagination." She moves her hand down around the neck and lingers above the breasts.

"I will answer your questions." Odea softly pleads with Alexandra, "You do not have to grope your daughter, you have my attention."

Alexandra smiles as she now has control over two women. "Tell me about your mother."

Odea quickly offers her the information, "She was born in London ..."

"No, your other one."

"I don't understand." Odea is sickened, and she stands up, "Come on, we are out of here." She grabs Ada's hand, and they walk out the basement door and up the stairs.

They enter the ground floor hallway and walk towards the front door where a large man stands guard. She wants to use her tongue to knock him out but remembers what her mother said before they entered the basement.

* * *

**They want to see you. It is imperative they believe they have the wrong information.**

**Under no circumstance do you unveil anything Silurian.**

* * *

Odea and Ada turn around and attempt to exit through the back door to find it blocked by another bulky gentleman.

They return to the living-room, passing Alexandra and Galinda and grab two seats in front of the bay window. "What do you want with us?"

"We want to the truth."

"You ask me about scales. I am tailor's daughter, not a banker." Odea respectfully reminds Alexandra what she assumed earlier for the benefit of the rooms inhabitants.

"Come now, you know what I meant."

Odea sits a little talker, "You have not asked me one direct question. You just groped your daughter and expected me to be pleasant. I am sorry. I would like to leave."

"You leave here; it will be without Grace."

"I leave here with Grace. We have classes, and we are planning a future."

"With you?"

"You are a weak, pathetic little half-lizard without a future."

"I am studying engineering and there are more opportunities for women every generation."

Alexandra comes over and bends down at Odea's level, "You, my dear your future includes hiding, eating human meat and a sinful life."

"I am in my first semester at King's College. What are you talking about hiding?" Odea is hiding her anger, "As far as practicing cannibalism, I am a vegetarian I do not eat any meat." She shakes her head, "Where are you getting your information?"

The fat man starts to pace and yell in Russian.

"No," Alexandra points to Odea, "She is lying."

Odea allows herself to be defensive. "How am I lying? If you had anything research on me you would know that: I am a good student, hard worker in my mother's tailor's shop, I enjoy listening to cricket on the radio and I care for your daughter. I have not lived long enough to develop a reputation. I am eighteen years old and attend King's College."

Odea pulls Ada closer, "The most lying I have done has been about your daughter. I sneak around, lie to my mother so I can be with her. As far as anything else, we have not even has a kiss."

"You are fifteen." Alexandra points to Odea with anger.

"No, I am eighteen."

"That can not be."

"So I am a fifteen-year-old enrolled at King's College?"

"No, yes."

The fat man is yelling in Russian louder and points to Ada.

Alexandra starts to pace, "Something is wrong here."

"I am not playing this game. Let us leave. It is obvious you have me mixed up with a hermit, a banker's daughter who practices cannibalism." Odea stands up and grabs Ada's hand. "We are leaving. Please say good-bye to your mother."

Ada stands up.

Odea and Ada head towards the door.

Alexandra grabs Ada's arm and yanks her back. "No, she stays here with me."

Odea's mouth vibrates three twice, twice and then twice again.

Odea grabs Ada's hand and repeats the vibration pattern in Ada's hand.

A knock at the door.

Alexandra nods to Galina.

Galina answers the door.

"Mame, may we please come in?"

Odea pretends to hide Ada, "How did he find me?"

"Yes, of course, Officers." Galina leads the gentlemen in the living-room where Odea and Ada have pulled each other close.

"I am Inspector Thompson and this is Detective Clark. A Miss Jenny Flint has asked us to retrieve her daughter and arrest her companion for gross indecency."

Detective Clark goes over to Odea, "Have you not learned your lesson since the last time. What is this? Third, fourth?"

Odea stands taller, "Fifth."

"The young ladies are not following Miss Flint's demands." Inspector Thompson looks to Ada, "This time, the charges are real."

Odea is escorted out by Detective Clark and put into the rear of a black paddy wagon.

Alexandra stops the officer and Ada from leaving. "How can we retrieve her?"

Inspector Thompson answers, "She has to be processed among other things before she can come home. She will then face a magistrate. Worst case a short jail sentence. You four will have to come to be witnesses. Let me get your names and information before I answer any more questions. Let us start with you Sir, what is your name ..."

The large man steps back, "I have no desire to get involved in this child's mess. We are visiting from the Soviet Union on business. We were just visiting the child."

Detective Clark enters the house.

"Detective will you please escort the young lady?"

Detective Clark escorts Ada out to the paddy wagon, locks the back and instructs the driver, "Please take these to the parent's home." He hands the driver the address.

Detective Clark returns as Inspector Thompson continues his questioning.

"Whose home is this?"

"It belongs to the child."

"Is there paperwork to this fact?"

"Of course." Galina goes upstairs and retrieves the box of documents. She places it on the table, unlocks it and hand an envelope to the inspector. "This is the deed."

He opens the envelope, "Is there other information connecting you to the young lady?" Then he asks, "May I see your identifications?"

Inspector Thompson looks over everyone's papers. "How long do you plan on staying in England?"

Alexandra promptly responds, "We are planning to head back out within a few hours. We have a train to catch."

"Is anyone coming to the magistrate and request leniency for the young Ada?" He visually instructs Detective Clark to inspect the lock-box and its contents.

The fat man asks, "Ada?"

"Yes, Ada Mosin." Inspector hands over the deed to the home, "That is whose name is on the deed."

Detective Clark hands over a few more papers, "Here is her birth certificate, her bank account, and trust fund information."

Alexandra steps forward, "May I see these?"

Detective Clark gets the nod from Inspector Thompson and hands them over to Alexandra.

"This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Inspector Asks.

Alexandra looks up and responds befuddled, "I thought there were more papers in here."

Inspector looks at his watch, "I suggest we leave so you will not miss your train."

Detective Clark opens the front door for the four Russians, "We have a special escort." There are four police cars waiting. Each automobile rear door is held open by a patiently waiting officer.


	51. Chapter 51 :: Home Front

It seemed like miles of road the wooden black paddy wagon finally stops. The doors open with Ada and Kay standing ready.

Odea jumps down first and then helps Ada with the large steps. "Thank you, sir."

"Anything for a Flint member." The officer waves good-bye, hops into the passenger side of the paddy wagon and exist New Burington Mews.

Odea grabs Ada's hand as they walk through walkways and delivery areas to the back door of the 15 Savile Row. They quickly run up the stairs to the drawing-room.

Odea runs over, falls into her mother's lap and cries.

"She was brave. She controlled herself up until this very moment." Ada looks to her feet.

Fiona gets up and puts her arms around Ada.

Ada quickly coils.

Fiona pulls her in tighter, "Fight that feeling."

Ada is angry and wants to push Fiona away.

Fiona will not let go and hold tight as Ada emotionally shuts down.

Fiona begins to cry, "No Ada, fight that. Come back to us, please."

Fiona guides Ada towards the sofa and sits her down. Fiona sits next to her and does her best to call her back with a cracked voice, "Fight this feeling, please. We don't want to lose you."

Ada speaks with a poised voice as she described to Jenny and Fiona the events from the basement. As she describes Alexandra taunting Odea with her body, her voice becomes more vacant.

Fiona pulls up Ada's chin and looks into her bloodshot hazel eyes, "I am sorry. Nobody should touch your body without your permission. Alexandra took advantage of her power. You will heal from this, but not now. Not for awhile. Are you angry?"

Ada shakes her head no.

"Are you scared?"

Ada looks at Odea crying with Jenny offering comfort. She shakes her head no.

"Are you jealous?"

Ada's nostrils flare and eyes become intense. She snaps her head towards Fiona and shakes her head yes and begins to tear up with acceptance of her feelings, "They cheated me out of … something wonderful."

Without hesitation, Jenny holds out her hand to Ada, "Please come here."

"I am fine."

"I am not, please."

Ada comes to Jenny's side and falls on her motherly shoulder.

Jenny touches her daughter's crown with her right hands, holding Ada close petting her head with her right and softly repeating, "It is going to be alright. It is going to be alright ..."

Ada looks down at her Odea crying in her mother's lap. "Please show me where it brings her comfort."

Jenny takes Ada's hand and guides to the side, "Just like that."

Odea almost purrs, she lifts her head up and asks Ada, "Please show me what to do to bring you comfort."

Ada looks into Odea's brown eyes and begins to cry, "You were so strong."

Ada looks to Fiona, "She was ... I just shut down. I let her do things, say things …"

Odea pulls Ada into her chest. "I didn't look. No matter how much she taunted me. I didn't look."

"I know." Ada pulls back and asks, "Why?"

"The answer I gave Alexandra was respect, that was not a lie. The answer I give you will always be the same, I love you. When I hid my eyes and looked down it was not because I was ashamed."

"It isn't?"

"I hid my eyes because our love is not to be part of chess match. It is not something to be toyed with by anyone. When she opened your blouse I looked away for the same reason I didn't want to kiss you in that place." Odea turns a darker green, "When you are ready, we can take our relationship to obvious next step. But not a moment sooner."

"What if it takes years?"

"As long as we are together." Odea places her forehead on Ada.

"You still get a chaperone." Jennifer smiles as she walks in carrying a receiver and plops it on the table. "How are you two doing?"

Odea holds her Ada tight, "We will repair."

Jennifer becomes quiet and looks to her mother, "I … I …" and begins to crying leaning on the table.

Fiona sprints up, grabs her daughter tight and lets her cry.

Ada whispers a question to Odea, "Why is she crying?"

"Because we all care about you."

Jennifer does her best to wipes her tears and responds to Ada, "I was hopeless, frustrated and angry the entire time I was listening. When they talked about touching you and … playing with Odea's heart … I yelled at the radio. Mrs. Allen was pacing and kept saying repeating 'I knew it, I knew it'. Poor woman was besides herself."

"Did she feed you?"

"Oh my goodness can that woman cook."

"She loves her herbs."

"I believe I gained weight from simply smelling the food."

Fiona pulls towards the chaise. Jennifer takes off her backpack and flops in the chaise lounge emotionally drained. "What are you going to do with it?"

"With what?"

"The house?"

"What house?"

"Your house?"

"That house?"

"Yes, the deed is in your name."

Ada stands up, "Truly?"

"The house is yours, a bank account and even a trust fund."

Odea gleefully remarks, "You have a whole new life!"

Ada smiles, "As long you are by my side, that is all that matters."

The four Russian settle down in their first class car as the train begins to exit the station.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"No thank you." Alexandra kindly talks to the door. She leans over to Galina. "What was that? What happened to our paperwork. None of this makes sense."

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"No." Alexandra replies with more force.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

Alexandra unlatches the cabin door and flings open the door to nothing. She looks to her left and right to see an empty hallway. "черт!" She slams the door and drops into her seat.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"You answer the door this time." Alexandra instructs the bulky guard, "Isn't your job to protect us?"

He nods and goes to swing opens the door. Seconds later he is lying on the ground. The remaining three look up and watch two tall hooded individuals walk into the cabin and close the door behind them.

Alexandra and Galina react quickly stand and point their guns.

"We have gone through all this trouble and yet you believe you have bullets in your weapons." Vastra and Alaya remove their hoods and smile. "You must be Grace's Mother and her Aunt Emma. Please sit, there is no solution here that ends well for you."

"Commander Eduard Bondarev." Vastra and Alaya both bow their heads in respect to his position. "I suggest we both have answers that should satisfy any lingering questions." Vastra takes a step forward and kicking the large body to the side.

"Who are you?" Commander Eduard Bondarev asks as he points with his fat pudgy fingers.

"I am Madame Vastra and this is my daughter Alaya."

All sets of Russian eyes grow wide.

"You are supposed to be ..." He continues to point, "a lizard."

"I am not." Vastra stands proud.

Commander Eduard Bondarev looks at Alexandra, "She is not a lizard."

Alexandra stands and makes an attempt to grab Alaya's wrist, "The device has to be somewhere," as she pulls up sleeves and begins to pat Alaya inappropriately.

"Stop that it tickles," Alaya laugh as she grabs Alexandra's hands.

"What don't I know?" Alexandra demands information.

Alaya with force flings Alexandra back into her seat.

Alaya switches off her perception device to reveal a pink scaled Silurian. Alaya has her tongue around the Russian's neck and the tongue whips back into her mouth, "I taste fear."

Vastra turns off her perception device.

His eyes grow wide as the screen scaled Silurian sits by his side, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Commander," Vastra hisses, "Killing is no fun."

He takes a deep breath.

"I had never had Russian for dinner," Vastra whispers. "I hear you nationality likes spices." She starts poking at his large gut, "It would take me days. Dear, how long is the train ride to Moscow?"

"Seven days."

"I would divide your body into seven daily meals."

Commander Eduard Bondarev asks, "What do you want?"

"I want to know your source."

"My source is buried."

"Who?"

* * *

**November 1915**  
**Russian Prison, Southern Serbia**

**"Пожалуйста, дайте нам идти, мы врачи и медсестры"**

**"Вы лечите своих врагов"**

**"Мы помогаем Все раненые"**

**The Russian general walks away and heads out the door.**

**"капитан Бондарев!"**

**He turns around, "Yes?"**

**"Я что-то торговлю на сумму вся наша свобода."**

**Captain "There is nothing we want from you, you are worth more as prisoners."**

**"I beg to differ." Doctor Elsie Inglis hands through the bars a thick envelope from her inside pocket, "This is worth our freedom."**

* * *

As Vastra and Alaya leave the cabin Alexandra asks, "Why?"

"Why what?" Vastra leans in with a hiss, "Why am I giving a young woman a chance at happiness?"

"Yes."

Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "Love."

"Why take the chance to expose yourself?"

"To whom?"

"To us."

"Who are you?" Vastra and Alaya exit the cabin, closes the door behind and seals it tight.

They quickly make their way to the last car where Mirum is sitting with headphones connected to a small receiver and writing down in her notepad.

Mirum smiles up her sister, twitches her nose at her mother and returns her attention to her note taking.

Vastra picks up the radio as Mirum follows closely, still wearing the headphones.

The train stops momentarily at an unassigned location.

The three slips off the train and make their way to a private seating lounge.

As the train pulls away Mirum scribbles faster and faster, "They found their new identifications and they are angry. They can't get out of the cabin."

The seating lounge door opens.

April and Kay enter, "Ready to head home?"

As they leave the seating lounge, Alaya holds her mother back, "Where are they headed? How did you change their paperwork."

"Paperwork to create an identity is easy, the pretty boy can be useful. I sent them somewhere where they will not bother us again."

"Where?"

"This train has only seven stops, the fifth is Bucharest. Their new identifications are Romanian."

"What is in Bucharest?"

Vastra shrugs, "Nothing."


	52. Chapter 52 :: Triangle

Alaya and Fiona comes in from their morning run and were surprised to see Jennifer sitting by their office door in her slippers, night gown and house coat.

"Good morning, Jennifer. Would you like our attention?"

She nods yes.

"Would you like tea?"

She nods no.

"Do you want to come in our office or kitchen?"

She stands and enters the office.

Alaya and Fiona take their usual seats at the table. They watch their Jennifer pace left and then right.

"You can talk to use while you are pacing."

"I care about someone."

"Do they care about you back?"

"Yes."

"That is good."

"They love someone else."

Fiona touches Alaya hand, "We need to gentle. Do they love this person in return?"

"Yes."

Jennifer pauses, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You let her go."

"What if I am better suited? More in common?"

"That is hogwash."

Jennifer looks to her Mother Alaya, "How can you be ...?"

"I am sorry, but look around you. Your Grand Mamas are two completely different species, born into two different lives and I find their differences make a wonderful relationship."

"But, I could be better for her."

"That is your opinion."

Fiona taps her wife's hand, "That is not gentle."

"No. Jennifer needs to understand the consequences of that loving someone unattainable. It means that she is not emotionally available to meeting someone who could love her back unconditionally."

Fiona grabs her wife's face. "I do not disagree. We need to be softer with our words."

"Jennifer come sit with us." Alaya gets up and guides her daughter to the table.

Jennifer sits and does her best not to fidget.

"It might be best to mention her name," Fiona offers a cheerful expression. "Saying the name will allow us some perspective."

Jennifer shakes her head no.

"Do we know this person?"

"Yes."

"Is she an employee?"

"Yes."

"Can we guess?"

"You can try."

Alaya grabs her daughter's other hand, "We know who it is. You have done very well keeping yourself in check, but we notice."

Jennifer pulls her hands into her body, "I am ashamed."

"Why?"

"Becauase it isn't healthy."

"True."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You want these feelings to go away?"

"Yes."

"It takes time."

"Can't you give me something to forget her?"

"There isn't a simple solution." Fiona taps the table, "If there was I wouldn't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"That feeling you have for Kay is natural, it doesn't come from an ugly place. It mean you have the capacity to care for someone."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell us what you would like your future to be?"

"With Kay."

"No, tell me what you see in your future? Career? Where do you see yourself in five years? Ten? Do want a family? Do you want to travel? Tell us your dreams?"

"I enjoy mathematics. I would like to peruse a career either teaching or research. In five years I hope to have graduated with high honors. I would like a family one or two children. I don't really see myself traveling, unless the whole family goes together. I don't have this independence streak my classmates have. I have always want to bake sweets. I would like to learn about food, culinary arts."

"How would any of that change if you had Kay?"

"None of my goals would change."

"How would any of that change if you didn't have Kay?"

"I guess I wouldn't have a family."

"You focus on the other things and learn about baking. We always know you like being in the kitchen. After Trinity you have made more dinners than we have. It sounds like you know yourself very well."

"What do I do about Kay?"

"Nothing and you let April worry about Kay."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Next time Kay is here or when you are out gallivanting together pay attention to your sister, she might surprise you. She is the sister you need in your life, especially in this type of situation."

"Does Kay know?"

"Yes, she knows she has not done anything to encourage or exasperate the situation."

"How do you know this?"

"They have talked to us separately and together."

"Oh god." Jennifer bangs her head on the table.

"April is scared."

Jennifer asks with her lips touching the table, "Why is April scared?"

"She is afraid of losing you."

"I made a mess of this."

"You did nothing to create the situation nor have you give any of us cause for worry. You are handling it very well."

"How does Kay feel?"

"She doesn't want to lose a friend."

"I am just a friend."

"Yes."

"That will have to do." Jennifer stands up, "Thank you for listening."

"Remember pay attention to April."

"I will."

Jennifer leaves the room and heads back up to her room.

Alaya licks the air, "She is in her room. The poor girl."

"She needs us more than ever."


	53. Chapter 53 :: Flint Girls

"It was fun pretending to be your student. Do you always have a full class?"

"The students are quite eager in the beginning but as the reality of their class load and expectations my classroom drop to less than half the students."

Fiona escort Mother Jenny out of the lecture hall.

"Ready to eat? I just need to drop off these papers in my mailbox." Fiona goes into the main office and quickly places her documents into the small square box. She returns to Mother Jenny waiting patiently.

Jenny looks at the students passing through the halls, "They are so young."

"My dear friend, at first glance you look like any other student."

Jenny stops forward movement, "What do they see at second glance?"

"Your eyes have a different story." Fiona leans into her Mother-in-law, "Your wisdom and life experiences are not hidden from your mature eyes. Most of the time, you have me in awe. Besides these young minds could not grasp your life's journey."

Jenny Flints walked through the halls a little taller. "My life has not been calculated or planned. I am lucky."

"Which makes it more remarkable."

The two sit down in the large window seat and eat their lunch.

Fiona looks up and taps Jenny's hand, "There, over there at the table."

Jenny looks out the window to witness Odea and Mirum sit down.

"When do they eat together?"

"Everyday."

"There is your other daughter." Fiona points to a running woman across the grounds.

Alaya quickly sits down at the table with her sisters.

The three sisters share notes, laugh and have their lunch time together.

"What about the other girls?"

"From what Alaya told me that this is a habit they formed at Trinity. This is the time they take for each other, and there has never been an exception. When they returned home, they insisted Alaya join them whenever possible."

"Why?" Jenny asks without taking her eyes off such a private moments between her daughters.

"They need each other and have a connection."

"Vastra has always talked about being close to her sisters. Do you think their Silurian blood is their connection?"

"I don't know, but they truly need each other." Fiona smiles at her wife, "My Alaya has been smiling more after the lunches. I believe you and Vastra have created something wonderful with these three."

Jenny attempts to eat her sandwich but finds herself pointing towards her daughters, "I never seen anything like this together. I know they care about each other, but this is intimate."

"Intimate, yes." Fiona looks at her wife tilting her head back laughing. "It is more residue from your wonderful life; one more thing you did not calculate or planned."

"Do you suppose they will keep this up when they have families of their own?"

"Maybe not daily, I am sure they will find a way to keep close."

"Is this why you brought me here?"

"I wanted to show you my classroom, your daughters and ask you a question."

"We have known each other a very long time", Jenny smiles as she observes her daughters leaning in closer as if a secret is being shared. "You are my closest friend, second to my Vastra, of course."

"I am ready to have more children. What is your opinion?" Fiona quickly says before she takes a large bite of her sandwich.

"I am not sure if now or later is a good time."

"I have been thinking about that too. Are you ready or are you content?"

"I would fill our home with many more if I could. Especially if they end like these three." Jenny nods into the direction of her three daughters. "But, should I? Physically?"

"You can handle two to three more pregnancies. But that is only speaking to your biology. It plays a havoc on you emotionally."

"If this was just Vastra and me, there would never be a Mirum or Odea." Jenny takes her eyes off her daughters and looks at her only close human friend, "If you were not in our lives there would just be Alaya and those damn injections."

Fiona simply nods; she will not allow herself to imagine what her life would have been without the Flint family. "I want to make sure understand that if you decide not to have any more children I still will be having one or two more. I will depend on you with the transition. That Silurian heartbeat is taxing."

"Oh, don't you worry. If I just smile at the thought of more children, Vastra glides around the room."

"Alaya would have ten more if my body could produce such a herd."

Jenny and Fiona watch the three daughters of Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint until the little group disburses an hour later.

"Thank you." Jenny looks at the now empty table, "I never imagined something so wonderful."

"It is beautiful," Fiona stands up and gathers herself. "One more class to teach, and we can go home."

"I see them differently."

"How?"

"I am not sure." Jenny stops for a moment and ponders out loud, "How do Silurians handle family dynamics with a long life?"

"Another topic of conversation we need to ask Vastra."

"Ahhhhh! My brain has just put up the closed sign." April announced to the room and punctuated it with closing her book with a loud thud.

"Mine too!" Announces Mirum from her chair closest to the wood stove.

Jennifer holds up a finger.

Everyone is still.

"Done," Jennifer puts down her hand and closes up her paperwork. "I can now enjoy some recreation without guilt. Shall we listen to music downstairs, go to the cinema or head the pub?

"The pub sound perfect."

"I will inform the mothers," Odea runs down to the drawing-room.

Mirum follows everyone downstairs.

"Are you going to change?" April turns around on the stairs to Mirum, "You can wear anything you want. You insist on wearing the same five outfits. We know how to sew and there is a tailor shop downstairs."

"Is there something wrong with how I look?"

"No."

"Good." Mirum bends down to April and softly replies, "I don't want to out dress my sister or my aunts. Please know that I am very sensitive to not stand out. It is bad enough I don't have scales or outward Silurian traits I don't want to compensate with the plumage of fashion."

April bursts out laughing, "Mirum you don't have to do that. You are the lucky one who is not required to wear a perception device."

"I do wear one," Mirum says as if it was a matter of fact. "I wear one constantly, and I am not able to turn it off. My skin does not match my heart or soul. I can't imagine what the real me looks like."

April looks to her friend, "I never thought about that. I can turn mine off in private while you have to remain hidden."

Mirum nods her head and a tear falls from her cheek, "A tear! I hate these things."

April wipes away Mirum's tear with her tongue, "I am sorry. I did not know."

"Thank you for listening."

"Mirum!" April touches her friend's hand, "Please do not hold back from me. It saddens me knowing you have felt like this. I like knowing you even if gets a little gloomy."

Mirum nods yes and waves April down the stairs. "We will go surprise your Kay. I am sure all of us can relax with a few pints."

Once the four girls have left 15 Savile Row Vastra turns on the radio. Alaya brings out a deck of cards, Care to play mother?

Fiona and Jenny walk into the drawing-room each carrying a tray. We have sweets and tea. "Finally the house to ourselves," Alaya quickly grabs her wife and purrs.

"Alaya, dear. I have something to discuss." Alaya wraps her arms around her wife's waist.

"You called me dear." Alaya smiles, "This is serious."

"Your mother and I have been talking. We want to know when do you think our family should expand? Is it a good time or shall we wait?"

Vastra pulls her wife to her side, "There is never a wrong time."

"What of the war?"

"What of it?" Vastra looks to her wife, daughter and daughter-in-law, "We have no control over time and history. We must live our lives without second guessing just because we know of certain events."

Fiona nods yes, "Let me restate my question, do you think it wise."

"Can you guarantee your health?" Alaya looks into the Scottish green eyes with controlled excitement.

"Yes my body will be fine." Fiona looks to Vastra, "The burden is on you and Alaya. There is nobody we can turn to if things go wrong. Are we able to do this?"

Vastra looks to her dark haired London wife, "I suppose you are going to depend on me also?"

Jenny falls into Vastra's body, "I will not be upset if you do not want to have any more children."

"Do not be daft," Vastra swirls Jenny around the room. "I will welcome all the hatchlings you produce."

Alaya looks into her wife's eyes, "When do we start the process?"

"Process?"

"Temperature, timing and a wee bite of your Scottish arse."

"I wish we could forgo the bite," Fiona rubs her buttocks. "I still have the scar."

"I does not have to be the arse. Do you have a choice location?"

Alaya laughs as she pours the tea, "Mothers we will have to prepare. Not just the medical but the food we consumed is more than our rations. If we are going to do this, we must plan."

Vastra sits in her tall seat, pulls Jenny on her lap and sips her tea. "We have much in our private pantry. Will it be enough?"

"I wish Strax was here." Alaya becomes sober, "We will need assistance, a teacher and much more."

The room becomes silent.

"When the time comes the girls have much to offer. In the meantime, Jenny and I shall go to visit our blue-eyed pretty boy to see if he knows of a solution or could refer staff."

Alaya starts to pace, "I ... I ... just became anxious."

"Shall we write a list?" Fiona runs opens the secretary, grabs a notebook and paper.

"That is a great idea."

Fiona writes something down on the first page and hands it to her wife.

Alaya chuckles, "Yes, I believe either of these would make a wonderful choices."

Alaya sits down, takes the pencil and begins to write the task list. She underlines the heading 'Victoria/Alicia', "OK, let's talk details ..."

The rest of the evening, the four talked through the night until they were interrupted by the six youthful women enter the room.

Mirum quickly goes to her chair and laughs, "We had a marvelous time."

"I hope you kept to your budget?" Alaya looks at her girls.

"We did not spend a pence." April and Kay plop on the sofa close to each other.

"She was marvelous," Odea pulls Ada close as they sit in the window seat.

"Who was marvelous?" Vastra is irritated as information is trickling out of their mouths.

"Jennifer." April smiles proudly.

"Please, besides the obvious, why was Jennifer particularly marvelous this evening?" Alaya decided to cut the chase.

"She had won over seven pounds playing snooker." Mirum announces.

"It was simple geometry." Jennifer shrugs.

"I believe we made a few boys angry." April.

"I suggest we spend more time at The Gates," Odea laughs. "I don't think the men appreciate losing to a female."

Kay yawns.

Jennifer cautiously smiles at Kay's face.

Odea stands up, "April, and I will escort you home."

Jennifer gets but feels a tap on her shoulder. "It is my turn to chaperone. You just relax until next month." Mirum follows the couples out of the drawing-room.

Jennifer stretches and stands, "I am going to bed. Good night mothers, Grand Mamas."

As Jennifer goes up the stairs, she feels a warm touch on her wrist, she turns around to see her human mother trying to find the perfect words.

"I watched April."

"And?" Fiona is anxious to learn what Jennifer observed.

"She isn't less; she is much more." Jennifer looks down at her shoes. "She is what April needs. I saw my sister being supportive, curious and even more cautious about her actions. My sister can take care of April."

"What else?"

"My sister truly want to know me. She kept asking me personal questions and wanting to know more about me. I returned the favor with my own questions." Jennifer looked into her mother's eyes, "She is maturing into a good friend."

"Kay?"

"I need time to let go."

"You have spent enough energy on focusing on what you can't have. It is time to focus on what you already have and look toward your future."

"I am scared to be alone."

"My dear Jennifer, I can't offer predictions to give you hope that you will find love." Fiona dies a little inside, "I can't."

Jennifer looks down at her feet, "Good night."

Fiona pulls her daughter back, "But I can tell you this ... you will never be lonely."

Jennifer looks to her mother, "I need time."

Fiona nods her head in understanding, "Did you really win seven pounds in snooker?"

Jennifer laughed loudly, "I did!" as she walks up to her room. "Good night mother."

"Good night."

Fiona returns to the drawing-room and updates them on Jennifer's findings and the conversation.

"She will find love." Vastra slaps the table.

"How do you know?" Fiona asks with curiosity.

"We have to hope. If not, then we might as not have any more children." Jenny says quickly, "We don't want a family full of lonely hearts."

Vastra pulls her wife close, "Besides if these two old women could find love in Our London anyone can."

"Who are you calling old?" Jenny slaps her wife in the chest, "I am young looking enough to attend Fiona's lecture."

"My dear we are old." Vastra kisses her wife on her lips, "But forever beautiful."


	54. Chapter 54 :: Silurian

"I am not good with surprises."

"Please be a bit more patient."

"Ouch! What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That hurt." Mirum makes a face keeping her eyes close.

"You are such a hatchling."

"I feel a sensation."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"You can open your eyes now."

Mirum blinks open her eyes and looks around the drawing-room.

Everyone is staring.

"Please, this attention is too much." Mirum looks to the floor.

Odea comes over, "My dear sister, here." She hands over a mirror.

Mirum looks into the mirror and sees a Silurian looking back.

"Is this me?" Mirum is shocked to hear her voice coming from the face in the mirror. "I am Silurian!" She looks up to her sisters, "I am Silurian!" Mirum looks to the back of the room and sees her Mothers.

Mother Vastra is supporting Mother Jenny.

"What is wrong?"

Mother Jenny leaves the room in tears.

"What is wrong? Someone tell me, please?"

"It is my fault. I am sorry." Mother Vastra leaves to the room to attend her wife.

Mirum looks to her sister Odea who shrugs, "I don't know."

"Possibly, she feels like you are rejecting her and her humanity." Jennifer offers as possible explanation.

Mirum looks at herself again in the mirror, "I am not rejecting ..." She looks to Odea, "I am Silurian inside."

"I am human inside." Odea comes to her sister's side. "We are two sides of a coin."

Ada whispers to Odea, "I prefer Mirum the other way."

"Why would you say that? Do you find her better looking?" Odea becomes defensive.

Ada quickly comes to Odea, "I need say this, and I want you to listen to me."

Odea nods.

"Have you ever met someone who you thought was beautiful, and then they began to talk. Instantly they became less appealing?"

Odea thinks careful before she answers, "Yes. That woman who is always looking at our notes in literature class."

"Have you met an average looking person but once you got to know them their outer appearance becomes more appealing?"

"Yes."

"When I see you I don't see Silurian. I see my Odea." Ada touches her Silurian's face with a gentle touch, "I do not see scales or a anything specific trait a Silurian; I see you. When I see Mirum, I do not see a human, I see Mirum. Sometimes, especially when she spars, I swear I see scales under her skin. She is powerful inside, and I believe she is beautiful without the perception device."

"But her inside ..."

"She is evaluating herself based on an outside expectation. Nobody, and I mean nobody feels comfortable in their bodies. Everyone has inner conflict. It is a part of being alive; it is about growing up and having pride in yourself. Your mother is probably upset because she doesn't want to see any of her family to hurt. She probably has seen with your Sister Alaya. It is hard to watch someone you care hurt."

Odea smiles, "You humble me with your mind."

"Odea, turn off my perception device." Mirum asks her sister. Odea takes hold of the bracelet and switches it off.

Mirum without hesitation goes to find her mother.

"Ada, how do you see me?"

Ada blushes, "I see you. Is that enough?"

"Do you see human skin or scales?"

"Both, it depends on the situation."

"When I spar?"

"Scales."

"When we sit and read?"

Silence.

"Ada? Do you find me ... attractive?"

Ada shakes her head yes, "Very. Please do not ask me further questions."

"Just one." Odea comes closer and whispers softly, "Do you like my tongue?"

Ada extends her arm behind her, "You truly have to ask?"

Odea grabs her Ada's hand without questions, "Please."

"My god Odea." Ada turns with a bright red face, "I am very attracted to you. Please no, more questions."

Odea leans into Ada and touch foreheads, "My dear Ada, you please me too."

Mirum knocks on the master bedroom door, "Mothers?"

Mother Vastra answers the door with her tall frame taking up the full space of the opening, "Yes Mirum?"

"I need to see Mother, please?" Mirum eyes are red from holding back her tears.

"Your mother is not ..."

"Let her come into our room."

Vastra watches her wife attempt to make herself presentable, wipes tears from her eyes and checks herself one last time in the mirror.

Jenny nods to her wife.

Vastra opens the door and allows Mirum to enter their personal domain, "Please enter."

"Thank you." Mirum stands in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Year: 1919**  
**London**

**"Please, one more night."**

**"Mirum you must learn to keep yourself warm."**

**"It is not fair you have mother to keep you warm."**

**"When you are old enough you shall get your own bed warmer. Until then you must be satisfied with your hot water bottles."**

**"Vastra, it is cold."**

**Vastra pulls back the blankets.**

**Mirum leaps into the warm space next to her Mother Jenny.**

**"Thank you."**

* * *

"You are not like Odea. The only time I could be able to hold Odea is after she is numb from playing in the ocean or snow. You were completely dependent on my human warmth."

"I have always come to you for warmth." Mirum stands tall allowing her long hair to fall past her shoulders, "Why did you leave?"

"You were happy and I became emotional."

"I like your emotions. I depend on them more than your warmth." Mirum looks down at her feet. "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you hurt, it was not my intentions."

"You did nothing wrong towards me."

"I am not rejecting my human side."

Silence

"You are rejecting yourself. You are a Silurian hybrid like your two sisters. It would be better to be full human or full Silurian. But that is impossible due to our biology and procreation. Have I failed you in accepting yourself?"

Mirum begins to break, and her hands begin to stiffen.

"Your outward appearance is ..." Jenny's voice becomes choked.

Vastra speaks up, "Your appearance is not a burden, it is you."

"But my inside ..." Mirum stands firm, "I have a Silurian heart. It beat stronger and harder than Odea's."

Jenny looks to her daughter and takes a deep breath, "You are very beautiful ..."

"For a human."

Jenny is annoyed at being interrupted and snaps her head towards Vastra.

Vastra exits the bedroom.

Silence.

Jenny sits down on the bed and begins to weep.

Mirum stands there watching, afraid to move.

Vastra returns to the bedroom with a black bound book. She immediately goes to her wife, picks her up in her arms and whispers things to console Jenny.

Mirum watches the intimacy; it is different. She has come to this room time and time before; it has always been for her comfort. This time she feels an invader to their intimacy.

Jenny is placed back on the bed and Vastra sits next to her.

Jenny leans over and grabs the black bound book. She opens it and pats the bed, "Come here Mirum."

Mirum comes to her mother's side.

Jenny points to photographs. "Here is my family portrait. You can see you look like a member of my family."

Mirum looks at the photograph, "Is that your mother?"

"Yes, and that is my father." Jenny points to the tall man in the photograph.

Mirum smiles, "You look like them."

Vastra softly adds, "You look like them."

"I do?" Mirum grabs the black book out of her mother's hand to get a better look. "Who is that?"

"Me."

Mirum flips a few pages, "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why have we not seen these before?"

"My dear, I do not have fond feelings towards my parents. All my memories have been trumped by their treatment as I grew older or replaced with new ones."

Mirum nods as she has heard the stories, and it aches to know that the same blood flowing in her body is capable of such hatred.

"I was not like others; my heart did not flutter when a cute boy would pass by or pay attention to me. My body is female, and I am supposed to marry a man and do what every female has done for generations. But my inside, my heart wanted ... the company of other women." Jenny grabs her wife's hand, "It would have been easier to wear a perception device and turn into a man to become more socially accepted. But I love the way I look."

"I am attracted to your mother," Vastra adds, "To her spirit and her human shell."

"My insides didn't match what society ... my family expected from me in my choice of spouse. I am not upset that you feel Silurian inside. Your mother is Silurian. I love your Mother with every cell, every strain of hair of my existence." Jenny looks at another picture and points, "Look how awkward I am. I laugh how much I wanted just to read and learn about the world. My parents wanted me to be the perfect wife and have many children."

"You did accomplish what they wanted."

"I brought them shame. I am a wife to a beautiful female Silurian."

"I could have taken the difficult route and allowed them to arrange marriages, have a husband and given them all the grandchildren possible. But my heart, my inside ... my soul wanted everything but a husband." Jenny stands, "If you want to wear the perception device to help you feel more whole, by all means. But know this, Mirum, it will not bring you happiness. Every single time the perception device is switched off you will look human again. You need to come to terms with who you are my dear."

"Who am I?"

"You are Mirum. You have made every day wonderful by just being yourself. There's no one else in the world quite like you."

"Is that enough?"

"For those in your life, yes." Vastra pulls up her daughter to stand tall, "Your challenge is to allow yourself to be enough for you."

"I like seeing the Silurian me." She smiles brightly.

Jenny takes the black bound book and puts it on the side table, "It will all be a waste if my daughters reject what we have created."

Mirum looks to her mothers, "I don't know how to respond."

"Just learn to love yourself." Vastra whispers, "Embraced your Silurian strength, it is about time you take hold of your humanity."

"How do I do that?"

"I believe we have a solution." Vastra looks to see her wife smiling.

Saturday morning Mirum scuttles into breakfast with her warm clothes, quickly pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the warm stove. After her first sip she feels the warmth running through her body she opens her eyes to see her mothers, Alaya and Fiona smiling. "Oh for the goddess, now what?"

"After breakfast you meet us downstairs. We have you for the day." Jenny says with a hint of a demand in her voice.

"Where are ... ?" Mirum stops as she sees her mother Vastra subtly shake her head no. She takes another sip of her coffee and exits the kitchen. "I shall return shortly."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Alaya asks loudly.

Mirum yells back as she heads up the stairs, "I have my coffee!"

Jenny returns to 15 Savile Row, "Vastra! Vastra!"

"I am here." Vastra comes to the landing and looks down, "By the smile on your face, the day went well?"

Jenny runs upstairs and hugs her wife, "It went wonderfully. I do believe our Mirum will be fine, over time."

Vastra looks down the stairs watches Fiona and her beautiful daughter walk up the stairs with hesitation, "Your hair. Is that like Mae West in 'I'm no Angel'?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"It is quite flattering. Although I don't understand why you don't let it grow long."

"It will grow back," Mirum smiles, "I can try new styles. I feel lighter, and I do not have to pull my hair back to spar." Mirum swooshes her hair back and forth.

Fiona is wearing a hat hiding the short red curls, "Where is Alaya?"

Vastra points without taking her eyes off her wife, "They are all in the drawing-room listening to the cricket match." She smiles, "My dear you are inside. Unless there is a new fashion I am unaware, please remove your hat."

Jenny smiles and slowly turns her head left and right.

Vastra makes an attempt to take off the hat and Jenny dodges out of the way.

"Promise you will be kind."

"I am always kind."

Jenny quickly laughs and runs to their bedroom and shuts the door.

"The game has begun." Vastra smiles and slowly heads towards the bedroom door, enjoying the anticipation of what lies behind.

The door cracks open.

Vastra stops.

A white hand comes out to place on the knob a 'do not disturb' sign and the door shuts again.

Vastra's eyes grow wide, and she lunges to the door. She takes a deep breath, turns the door knob, opens the door and quickly closes it behind.

Mirum and Fiona blush as such a spectacle.

Mirum quietly walks on the landing and is prepared to head straight to her room.

Fiona loudly announces, "We are home." She walks into the drawing-room pulling Mirum behind.


	55. Chapter 55 :: Box of Trouble

Odea walks to the entrance with tea, "It is a bit nippy."

"Thank you so much," Ada it behind the secretary desk wearing a heavy sweater. "I am jealous of your body."

Odea smiles, "I do like the cold. If you ever want to move to Russia ..."

Ada whispers and teases with a bit of venom, "Bite your Silurian tongue!" She takes a teacup, "Thank you. I have some good news." She hands Odea an envelope.

Odea places the tea service down and reads the letter, "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to look back." Ada sips the warm tea, "Oh my, this warms me up perfectly. Thank you again."

"What are your plans for the income?"

"I was hoping to discuss this with your Mothers. I have some ideas, but I would like their opinion."

"That is a wonderful idea." Odea offers a genuine smile, "I am going to serve Kay and let you get back to work."

Odea comes closer to Kay's office and overhears the conversation between Kay and April.

"Since I am working less, my educational costs and daily expenses. I am limited."

"What can I do to help?"

"I have to think of our future; it is a choice between income now or financial security later."

"I believe it is financial security later. We only have a two more years at the King's College."

Odea knocks on the door, "I have tea."

Kay stands up, "Oh that is perfect. Thank you."

"April, you better not let Alaya catch you socializing during work hours."

"I am heading out now." April turns back to Kay, "Stay for dinner? We can talk later."

Kay nods and sips the warm tea.

After dinner everyone gathered around the fireplace as Vastra reads another chapter of her sister's literary book.

* * *

_My love, dear to my heart,_

_Goodly is your beauty, honey sweet,_

_Silurian, dear to my heart,_

_Goodly is your beauty, honey sweet._

_My love, let me caress you,_

_My precious caress is more savory than honey,_

_On the hot rocks, honey-filled,_

_Let me enjoy your goodly beauty,_

_Silurian, let me caress you,_

_My precious caress is more savory than honey._

_My love, you have taken your pleasure of me,_

_Tell my sister, she will give you delicacies,_

_My sister, she will give you gifts._

_You, because you love me,_

_Give me pray of your caresses,_

_My goddess, my lord protector,_

_My warmth, who gladdens my sister's heart,_

_Give my pray of your caresses_

* * *

"Oi, who wrote that?" Jenny asks wide-eyed.

Vastra scales turn a darker green.

"I see." Jenny begins to blush in return.

"May I change the subject?" Odea asks as she has something on her mind.

"Yes! Please." Vastra is pleased for the distraction.

"Ada would like to discuss something with you." She grabs Ada's hand for encouragement.

Ada announces and hands a worn envelope to Jenny, "I sold my home. I want to invest in my education and my future. Do you have suggestions?"

"It is a good idea that you sold your home. A new beginning and a fresh start." Jenny replies as she reads over the sales document. She hands it to Vastra, "What do you think?"

"It was very wise to sell. You should be proud of your decision."

Ada sits up taller.

Vastra continues, "Fiona what is your opinion?"

"She is making great progress. Her future is no has physical boundaries or weights."

"May we ask of your plans?" Jenny's curiosity is bursting.

"I do not know. Right now, I want to finish my education and then see what happens. I would like to resign my position and focus full-time on my studies."

Kay leans on April and whispers, "I am jealous."

"That is noble. Education will open more doors for you." Alaya offers her congratulations.

"Well, I do have a couple of ideas, but I am not sure. I am positive about a few things."

"What are the few?" Jenny leans in excitedly.

"I do want a future that includes Odea. I don't quite understand the dynamics, contracts or what traditions you hold." She sits up and looks towards Odea's mothers with determination. "What documents do I need to sign or what must I do to begin my commitment?"

Odea has the biggest grin on her face.

"I do not believe our Odea has objections." Vastra rolls her eyes and does her best to not laugh at her overly excited daughter. "We just ask that you finish your education and your therapy with Fiona. After that, we can discuss contracts."

"Oh, I see." Ada becomes sober, "I was hoping for a more enthusiastic response."

Vastra leans down, "My dear it brings me such pleasure knowing you are part of our lives, and we have plans for you after your education. You will be an asset to our family. We just want you to take this time to be Ada Mosin just a little while longer."

Ada looks with disappointed eyes at her Odea, "I will be patient."

Odea offers an idea, "Would you want a roommate?"

Jennifer, without looking up from her book, "That would not be acceptable."

"Not me silly," Odea shakes her head. "I was thinking about Kay."

"Me?" Kay smiles.

"We can move your things into the larger apartment." Odea suggests, "It will save on finances."

Ada ponders having a roommate, "We would have to share a room. Would that be acceptable?"

Kay perks up, "I have slept with twenty-one other girls for years. I would like to save on finances."

"It sounds perfect." April smiles and hugs Kay knowing this will be less of a burden.

"I don't want to impose." Kay calms herself down; life has taught her to expect disappointment.

"Oh," Ada is wondering if she should take it as a sign of rejection. She evaluates Kay's body movement, faster heartbeat, and facial expression; she understands Kay is being kind. "I would enjoy your company. I have only lived with Alexandra and Galina."

"I can assist with your budget, share chores and we can study together." Kay does her best to sell herself.

Ada smiles and accepts her enthusiasm without question, "It shall be good fun. Besides, we shall be related in a few years or is that an assumption I should not make?"

"Assume, please." April smiles, "Kay and I will hold off on certain aspects, of our relationship until specific merits have been met."

Alaya and Vastra bursts out laughing.

Fiona eyes open wide and she blushes.

Jenny slaps her wife teasingly.

"What did I say?" April and Kay become uncomfortable.

"You are our daughter." Alaya calms herself, "That is what we said when we began courting."

"Mothers, what was your merits?" Jennifer asks as she looked up from her book.

Mirum stopped reading.

The whole room became quiet.

"That is between your mother and me." Alaya responds.

"Grand Mamas, do you know what my mothers merits measurements were when then courted?" Jennifer attempts to find out the information another way.

"We never asked." Vastra responds.

"Oh, now I am curious." Jennifer closes her book, "Mothers just tell us, it will assist us in our courtships."

Fiona becomes anxious and attempts to divert the topic, "I believe it is time for bed." She gets up and pulls Alaya out of her seat.

"Please help us understand." Jennifer begs.

"It is too personal. I am truly sorry."

"Does it have to do with Fiona being familiar with cheated lives and mental manipulation?" Ada asks casually.

"Yes." Answers Alaya.

"Well, we should respect their privacy." Odea understands the necessity for privacy and Ada lays her head on her shoulder, "It is none of our business."

"Maybe so, but I am curious," Jennifer slumps in protest.

"Another time." Fiona affectionately smiles at her daughter and pulls her wife out of the chair. "I am tired. Do you mind?"

"Good night everyone." Alaya cheerfully follows her wife to their bedroom.

As soon as they are behind closed doors Alaya prepares for the emotional change. Fiona sits down on the vanity chair and looks up at her wife, "I don't want to go back to that time." She starts to cry.

Alaya scoops her up and holds in her arms, "I am so sorry you have painful memories. You have been strong long enough. Let it all out."

Fiona cries and screams into Alaya's chest.

In the drawing-room, Vastra and Jenny make their excuse to leave.

Mirum is crying and in a ball.

Jennifer is doing her best to ignor her mother's cries.

"May I walk you home?" April asks Kay.

"I was hoping to stay here tonight." Kay pulls into April's arms. "Please don't deny me."

"What is wrong? What do you hear?" Ada asks Odea.

"We hear Fiona weeping." Odea grabs Ada close.

Odea grabs Mirum's hand for comfort.

April smiles at Jennifer as she holds Kay.

"Our mothers have made serious sacrifices. We are not privy to every detail. I hope one day they will let us know." April explains to Kay and Ada.

Mirum quietly says, "We can find out without asking."

"How?" Jennifer sits up excited.

"They have been keeping a journal. It goes into a safe deposit box." Mirum smiles, "I have accompanied mother many times to drop off items."

"We need the key."

"It is in the secretary." Mirum responds while turning the page of her book.

"Should you be doing this?" Kay asks, "I would be upset if someone invaded my privacy."

"It is not in their private room. It is in a bank. It will have the information we seek without anyone getting hurt."

April looks up to the ceiling, "I truly ache hearing my mother cry. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

The four women enter the bank, get the safe deposit box and take it to a private room in the bank. They all sit around the large table, and Jennifer begins to looks through the box.

She finds a bound journal, "Here Mirum you begin to read this while we go through the other things."

"There is so much here." Jennifer hands everyone a stack and if you find anything you let me know.

The room is quiet, and the only sounds are pages turning and heartbeats.

A knock at the door.

Jennifer gets up and opens to find Grand Mama Vastra and Mother Alaya who push open the door and lock it once they are inside.

"The bank is given instructions to contact us if anyone other than Jenny, Fiona or ourselves open the safe deposit box."

Everyone stops, except Mirum.

Vastra runs over and grabs April's Journal, "That is not for your eyes."

Alaya looks around, "None of this is for you."

Vastra and Alaya attempt to put the documents back.

"You are wrong," Jennifer slams the safe deposit box shut and pulls it close. She taps the mental, "This is about our lives, our past ..."

"And our future." Mirum adds quietly.

"How much have you read?" Alaya asks the her sisters and daughters.

"More than enough," Odea stands up, "That you can't put it away. The information is in all of our minds. There is nothing you can do."

"This is not intended for you," Alaya pounds the table. "You didn't ask for permission. This is private."

"We didn't know we needed permission to read about our lives?" April sits back and pointing to the pages about their lives.

"I am not going to even play this game," Alaya attempts to reorganize the papers.

"What about that journal?" Mirum points to the bound journal.

"That was a Christmas present for my mother-in-law April." Alaya looks at the well maintained journal. It is a little more yellow but it has held up well for all this time.

"It is a guide." Mirum stands up to her Mother Vastra, "That will save our lives and many others."

"For the Goddess!" Vastra throws her hands up in the air. "Alaya lets us pack these up. You girls head home and do not talk about anything you have read here until we return."

"No." Jennifer stands firm, "We have a right to information."

"You do not!" Vastra doesn't stop placing things back into the original order.

"This talks of future wars, future issues ..." Mirum points to the journal in Vastra's hand.

The room goes silent.

Alaya catches her mother's angry eyes.

"Do as Mother Vastra instructed." Alaya continues to organize the papers.

"Mother was in the hospital, why?" April asks.

"For the Goddess!" Vastra hisses, "Not another word."

Jennifer gives the signal to all stay and stands firm.

The air shifts in the room.

It sounds like rain as scales fluctuate.

Vastra and Alaya finish packing and attempt to leave the room with security box in hand.

Jennifer, Mirum and April block the way.

"You can leave but the safe deposit stays here with us."

"Don't be a fool." Vastra hisses at the three.

"We already have read most of it," Jennifer stands taller. "If you want this to be the defining moment in our relationship, so be it. We deserve to know about our past."

"It is not your past." Alaya becomes angry.

"They also have the key to the future." Mirum points to the security box, "There are notes from Fiona's mother."

"How would she know the future?" Odea asks the room.

"I would know that," Odea stands behind a chair for protection. "She was born in the future and brought here against her will from Angels."

"Angels?" Jennifer asks.

"Apparently they are powerful statues that come alive and move people in and out of time."

"Home! Now!" Vastra hisses at the room. She pushes Silurian barricade aside, opens the door, and Alaya follows.

"We have much to learn and discuss." Jennifer grabs her coat and leads the motley crew out of the bank. They wait for Vastra and Alaya emerge and all head home in silence.

Vastra opens the door of the drawing-room, leads the four inside, closes and locks the door from the outside.

Everyone turns to Jennifer. She pulls her sisters and aunts to the most further corner of the room. "I will go first ..."

After a few hours, the drawing-room door is unlocked and enter all the mothers. Fiona is sweating and has bloodshot eyes.

"You violated our privacy." Vastra stands tall.

"No, you kept something from us." Jennifer stands firm with her companions nodding their heads.

Fiona goes to speak, but she stops and walks to the other side of the room and sits down.

"It was not information on a shelf here in our drawing-room. Why would you assume you had the right to something locked away?"

"We know there are secrets." Jennifer looks to her mother, "Yet, anytime we inquire we are shut out. We took matters into our hands."

"It was dangerous and stupid." Alaya snaps back.

"Information is not dangerous, secrets are."

Alaya waves her hands in the air and looks at her wife coiled, "Look at your mother. You did that to her." She leaps over furniture and scoops up her wife, just as she done in the past, to offer a safe place to hurt.

"Oi!" Jenny stands in front of the group, "You had no right. None."

Odea comes closer and tenderly replies, "We had no choice. If you feel we violated privacy, then you must be aware how much you protected information. You have not volunteered explanations, share certain things of the past and even future events that will affect us all."

Jenny begins to protest.

Odea continues and looks into her mother's eyes, "We have been patient long enough."

"I am lost for words." Vastra begins to pace.

Jenny sits at the table and hides her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do."

Vastra paces faster.

Alaya asks, "Can we erase their short term memories?"

Vastra shakes her head no, "Not efficiently, it could cause permanent damage."

The four girls stand firm, "You will not do such a thing. We shall leave home before you touch one of our minds."

"What do you think we should do? You have put our family and our future in danger."

"How?" Mirum asks, "We simply have knowledge, and you have taught knowledge is essential."

Vastra raises her hands up in frustration, "How is a person who gains money because they count the card and not play the game as intended?"

"Intelligent." Jennifer offers quickly, "They have a gift to their advantage."

"They are a cheat." Vastra snarls at Jennifer, "Everyone else is playing a game of change. The card counter is not. What happens if they keep winning every game he plays?"

"No one will play with them." Jennifer quietly responds.

"If you have an advantage in life such as a card player counting cards, it is not living. It is cheating life, and you are not doing what everyone else is doing.?"

"Have you made decisions based on your knowledge hidden in the safe deposit box?"

Vastra paces, "I will not answer the question."

"Then you have." Jennifer snarled back at her Grand Mama.

Vastra leaps and stands in front of her granddaughter, "You challenge me?"

"Not physically," Jennifer stands a little taller. "I am in a quest for understanding and all I have are doors being shut. Figuratively and literally. You have my respect Grand Mama Vastra, but we stand firm in seeking answers."

"Stubborn fools."

"It is genetic."

The phone rings. Jenny answers, "Yes? One moment." She turns to April and Odea, "Kay and Ada are wondering if you are going to help as you promised?"

April grabs the phone, "I am sorry we are having a family meeting. We will be there within a few minutes. Yes, of course." She hangs up the phone. "I am sorry we must continue this another time. Mirum and Odea we need to go."

Vastra spins around and looks to her Alaya.

Alaya nods, "I am coming along."

"Mirum is our chaperone." April reminds her mother.

Alaya ignores her daughter, kisses her wife on her forehead and follows the three out. "I would like to return to see her in one piece."

Vastra and Jennifer have not moved a muscle.

Vastra narrows her eyes and asks Jennifer, "Would you care to spar?"

"I would."

The two tall Silurians walk the way into the gymnasium.

Alaya and Jenny head to the kitchen to have tea.

Jenny sticks her head out of the kitchen, "Vastra!"

"Yes love?"

"Two words: Anger and mistake."

"Technically that is three words."

"Oi, don't get cheeky with me!"


	56. Chapter 56 :: No Choices

Ada and Kay look at the apartment with a combination between the orphans.

"Thank you all for your assistance. It looks wonderful." Ada books shelves are filling up; the radios are used for entertainment and the apartment is alive with color. It is not the same since Odea has come into her life.

"It is our pleasure." Mirum begins to leave, "We best return home."

April asks Kay in a soft whisper, "Do you have food?"

"A bit." Kay responds honestly.

April looks to her mother, "May we have Ada and Kay for dinner?"

"They are welcome, but at their risk." Alaya begins open the door, "We best be heading back."

Odea grabs Ada's hand, "Let's go."

April takes Kay's arm.

Ada dares to ask, "What is going on?"

April quietly responds, "Our mothers are not pleased that we ..."

Alaya spins around and hisses under the perception device, "Not one more word child."

The walk back to 15 Savile Row was quiet.

Alaya turns off the perception device, leaps from landing to landing and enters the kitchen to by her wife's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Tea helps." Fiona offers a muted smile.

"We have been thinking ..." Jenny begins to talk.

"Not now, all the girls are here," Alaya informs her wife and mother. "Where are Jennifer and mother?"

A large thud comes from above.

Alaya runs out of the room and heads up to the gymnasium.

"Where is mother going?" April asks.

"Vastra and Jennifer are sparing," Jenny replies before she sips her tea.

The girls quickly run up the stairs to watch the event.

"Do you suppose human families have this kind of drama?" Fiona asks Jenny.

"My did from time to time. In the end, we were not a family anymore." Jenny looks up at the ceiling. "They are still fighting. It is a good sign. Do we dare?"

Alaya waves her wife and mother over to the extra seating on the padded floor.

Jennifer and Vastra are sparing with their personal katanas and naked.

* * *

**Year 1932**  
**London**

**Welcome to our morning exercises. Wear what you feel comfortable or not. Please do not be embarrassed our Silurian body movements are much easier without attire.**

**Ada looks with a blushed face as Madame Vastra and Jennifer are naked.**

**Ada raises her hand.**

**"Yes, Ada?"**

**"I thought Odea doesn't wear clothing when she exercises?"**

**"You are correct, she usually wears as little as possible. Her body likes the cold."**

**Ada goes over and unbuttons the shirt, pulls down the trousers and tosses them to the side. Ada does not linger or look at any body part. She returns to her original position and nods to Vastra.**

**Vastra nods back and grins.**

* * *

Vastra and Jennifer lick the air and smiles as something other than their opponent is in the room.

It snaps them back into their discussion.

"Am I not in charge of my team?"

"I am in charge of the family."

"We have the same goal, survival."

"No, our goals are not the same. I want everyone to live to their potential, be happy and live a long life. Survival is not the same as living." Alaya puts her blade down at her side, puts her arm around Jennifer and continues, "You have no choice in if we survive or live, it has been decided way before you were born. It was our burden to decide, not yours."

"We have no choice?"

"Look at your team," Vastra points her katana at the girls. "You have added two more troop members. Tell them you want to focus on survival instead of living? Tell them to stop their education, stop pursuing personal achievements and we will find an island to live out our lives."

Jennifer looks at her team with sadness in her eyes.

"There is a consequence to survival; it will create isolated lives." Vastra points to Alaya, "Did you know that your mother first voted to isolate ourselves?"

Jennifer shakes her head yes, "I read the voting tally." She looks to her mother, "Why did you change your mind?"

"Because isolation would not guarantee safety, protection from harm or even a long life for your mother. I wanted more than that for my Fiona. She thrives on challenges."

Jennifer looks to her Grand Mama Vastra, "I want that for the people I love. I want more than just existing."

"Good. Now, answer me this - having knowledge of the future what does a survivalist want?"

"Avoidance. To stay away from danger and keep safe."

"Having knowledge of the future what does someone do if they want to live?"

"They make adjustments, not to stand out or count cards to build enemies."

Vastra pats her granddaughter on the back, "I believe you are ready to lead your team. I am going to take a shower, and we all shall meet back in the drawing room for dinner."

"Dinner? We forgot!" Alaya and Fiona remark as they run downstairs.

After a dinner of hot soup and sandwiches, the family bunkered in the drawing-room.

"We are a clan, which means we take care of each other no matter what." Vastra looks to her family. "The first time Jenny and I read this we did it in the privacy of our rooms. We didn't know what to expect. When Alaya and Fiona read this journal, we saw our family in turmoil as how to proceed. We took a vote, and we all decided to keep living and making adjustments."

Vastra grabs her wife's hand, "You do not have the luxury of hiding. The decision has been made, and I expect all of you to instruct the same to your families, in the same way."

Vastra opens up April's journal and reads the inscription.

"My Dearest Fiona ... I am so sorry that I am not going to spend the rest of your beautiful life with you. I have to confess that I have known since you first began to crawl, hints of your future. I knew you would find love in a woman whose mothers are interspecies ... This journal was Alaya's Christmas gift to me the same evening she announces your courtship. My heart sank. I knew it would just be a matter of time before you are married. Every night since I decided to write important events in this journal ... Keep this safe, at all cost and destroy this journal, if necessary ... I also know you will have a good life, love and be loved ... I strongly encourage you to pass onto our future generations. Certain items will not be apparent until much later in the future ... April Saint Claire Ph.D. ..."

Fiona is in Alaya's arms, "That is the last words my mother wrote me. I miss her. She would have enjoyed all of you."

"What happened to her?" Odea asks.

"I told you angels." Mirum

"Seriously," Odea looks to her parents. "What happened?"

Fiona tells the story of April Saint Clair, the Weeping Angels, and the cricket bat.

Jennifer ponders her mother's decision, "You had a choice to stay or return? Why didn't you go with your mother?"

"My life is here. If I would have left, none of you would have been born." Fiona looks to Vastra, "Our choices have an impact on the future of this family." She turns her attention to the four young women, "We have a responsibility to prepare, share knowledge and do what me must to sustain our lives. I could not have imagined my life any different." She grabs Alaya's hand, "Besides I truly love your mother, she is my first breath in the morning and my dreams at night. My heart fibers would tear the moment she is not longer in my life. I would survive, but my life would be taken over with sadness. Please always chose life and love."

Alaya stands up, pulls her wife close and kisses her passionately.

Fiona comes up for air, "My dear, the girls."

"You are all that matters." Alaya comes in for anther tender kiss.

"May we continue?" Vastra coughs a polite interruption.

Fiona and Alaya sit down back in the one seat, this time in more intimate embrace.

Vastra laughs to herself, "The journal is indexed by dates and events ..."

Jenny leads the four into landing and pulls back a wood panel to reveal a knob. She turns it and pulls open the door to the pantry. "This how we survived the great war, two pregnancies, and four toddlers."

The girls look in the pantry. "All this?"

"We all pitched in and did what we could to prepare. With the combination of ration sheets we were able to feed four healthy Silurian hybrid children."

Jenny looks to Vastra out on the landing, "We must do this again. Since Kay and Ada are now in our lives and more children coming, we have only five years to refill this pantry."

Mirum looks at her mother, "Whose children?"

"Not yet, but it is being planned." Vastra smiles at her wife.

"Truly?" Mirum smiles.

"What are all these jars? There seem to be only one or two jars missing." Jennifer holds one up for everyone to see.

"That is affectionately called leather. It is dried meat, a great source of protein." Jenny smiles and then whispers, "It is not a great source of flavor, even for a Silurian."

"Let us return to the journal."

Jenny brings out tea service with Alaya not far behind with a tray of sweets.

Vastra is reading the seconds of the fighting, prejudices and the world changing in the future. She looks up to the girls, "This is why we wear perception devices ... the paranoid world. You had a chance to live without the devices when you went to Trinity. It breaks our hearts knowing you have to all hide your beauty. We are very grateful that our Mirum doesn't have to hide her outward appearance; it is her burden to hide her Silurian soul." Vastra closes the journal, 'This is a good place to stop for a tea break."

Vastra stands up and heads for the tea tray, "You two have outdone yourselves. Treats!" Vastra takes a bite, and it melts in her mouth. Her Silurian tongue wraps around each bite salvaging each lingering sweetness. "This are amazing, what bakery made these? We need to order more."

"It was not a bakery; it was our Jennifer." Alaya beams proudly.

"My dear, you have the goddess touch." Vastra snatches another sweet with her long tongue. "Where ... did ... you learn to make such things."

"I decided to focus on certain aspects of my life I enjoy." Jennifer smiles to her sister April, "I focused on the wrong things for a bit. I am back on track."

"I am sorry to hear you were distracted; it pleases me that you returned to use with the gift of baking." Vastra goes in for another treat, but it was snatched up by a human hand.

"Sorry Vasta," Jenny bites into the treat, "You must be getting old."

Vastra pulls her wife into her arms and licks the icing off her top lip, "I am old."

Jenny cups her wife's face, "Forever beautiful." Jenny takes a big bite of the treat and places the last morsel in Vastra's mouth.

"Delicious." Vastra says as she pulls her wife in for another kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" Odea looks at the her mothers, "You are reading the most depressing information about the future. My scales have not unclamped themselves, and our mothers are frisky."

Mirum smiles, "They find comfort in their closeness."

"I am not going to be this way when I have children." April shakes her head.

"I said that myself." Alaya pulls her wife close, "It only has gotten worse as we get older."

"My classmates talk about their parents separate lives," Jennifer looks to April, "I don't believe we have a traditional home."

"Do you want a traditional home life?" Odea asks April.

April looks at her grandmother's Journal, back to her family and replies, "It seems that the future is full of non-traditional homes. As long as my Kay loves me, that is all that matters."

"What if Kay loves to be affectionate?" Jennifer asks jokingly.

April begins to blush, "That is will alright with me. I just hope my children are not too disgusted."

Vastra pours herself another cup of hot tea and returns to read April's Journal through to midnight.

The journal is closed. "That is all that is written. April has given us a wonderful gift. It will return to the safe deposit box tomorrow." Vastra attempts to bring a positive voice to her family. "Do you have any questions?"

"We must move soon." Mirum says without hesitation.

Jenny looks to her sad family, "After the war. It will give you time to finish your education, build a career and allow for a smooth transition."

"Your goals have been different than mine." Jennifer looks to Vastra. "I believe we are in sync. I do have a request." Jennifer stands up, "I want to be involved in all future planning committees, transitionary discussions, and all family matters."

Vastra sits back and thinks about it, "You want to be involved?"

Jennifer shakes her head yes, "I want to understand. I want to be an asset, not a burden."

"I see. When do you want to take on this position?"

"Tomorrow."

"Done." Vastra stands to shake Jennifer's hand.

Jennifer quickly hugs her Grand Mama Vastra, "You and I can do this together."

Alaya smiles, "She is a good leader."

Fiona quietly responds, "She learned from watching you."

Alaya looks to her wife, "Truly?"

"I have been paying attention." Jennifer comes to her mother's side. "Inside my mind there are constant battles between being Silurian and being human. You are the only one here we have to survey and to help us understand the complexity and marvelous mixture of our being."

Alaya looks to see her sisters and her daughters shaking their heads yes. "I didn't know."

"Good." Jennifer pats her mother on her back. "I am heading to bed. Good night."

Jennifer stands and hugs Jennifer tightly. "Good night."

One by one each give Jennifer a hug and wish her a good night.

Alaya flops down in the chair, "Me? They have been watching me?"

Fiona smiles, "Who else would they watch?"

Alaya looks up at her Mothers, "I hope I have not let them down."

"Oh dear Alaya," Jenny leans down and kisses her daughter's cheek. "You are amazing."

Vastra pulls her daughter up, "You need to pay better attention. You sure you are a detective?"

"Good night mothers."

Alaya is now being pull by Fiona. "It is time that we go to bed."

"I am not tired."

"Neither am I."

Later that evening the house heard Fiona cry out again.

The four girls thought it was all the reminiscing.

Vastra and Jenny knew differently.


	57. Chapter 57 :: Choices

"What do you want to do?" Kay asks her friend as they exit 15 Savile Row.

"I wouldn't mind sitting in the park reading."

"Let me pick up the books from the apartment. Grab that large oak, I will meet you there."

"Perfect."

Ada and Kay quietly enjoy the peaceful summer day and do their best to escape their minds. Kay reads 'National Velvet' while Ada enjoys 'Musashi'.

"So this is what you do when we are not around? Lazy and doing nothing?"

"Welcome home."

Ada stands up, prepares to hug Odea.

Odea stop her.

Ada panics and tears up, "Odea?"

Kay quickly hugs her April, "You were missed terribly."

"I missed you too. Ullapool is a very special secluded place where we can truly be ourselves. You will go next time."

"I am?"

"Unless you don't want ..."

"I do but we must discuss something important."

"We were going to send Mirum after you. I hope your walk back was eventful." Jennifer smiles at her sister.

"Yes, of course it was." April is holding Kay's hand but is distracted. "Mothers I need to speak to you in private."

April gives her Kay tea, "I will be right back. Do not make any decision without me."

Kay smiles, "Of course."

April enters her parent's office, sits at the table and wait.

Alaya assists her pregnant wife in the seat. "How can we be of assistance."

"I need a job."

"We have been here before?" Alaya looks to Fiona with a grin. "You love to solve your own problems. You are quite independent."

"The most amazing offer has come up for Kay. She is going to continue on to her mathematics and theory at St Hilda's College, Oxford University. I am unable to pay for both my anthropology and her to attend Oxford. She received a scholarship, but it doesn't cover nearly what is required for attendance. It is in the budget for only one of us to have a post graduate education."

"I see." Alaya sits back and ponders the situation. "What could you offer?"

"I could take mother's place while she recoups from the pregnancy."

"I am not an invalid." Fiona attempts to sit up straighter; the chair protests with joint squeaks.

Alaya hides her smile.

"Not a word Silurian, not one word." Fiona give her attention to her daughter. "I see your dilemma. There is another option."

"What option?"

"You both go to school. You pay for your wife's, if she said yes. Allow us to pay for yours."

"I would appreciate it if it was the way around. Since my expenses will much less."

"I see." Alaya does her best to find the compromise unacceptable.

"Stop teasing our poor April."

April smiles, "It is settled? Please say it is true." She gets up to run out of the office. She stops and turns back to her mothers. "I am grateful. After my education, will there will be a place for my skills in the family business?"

"An anthropologist who loves to read and do research?" Alaya looks to her daughter, "You will add a much needed skill to the business."

"Good." April runs upstairs and pulls Kay out to the landing.

Fiona and Alaya stop on the steps to watch her daughter.

"Kay I have been in love with you for so long I fear this day would never come. I would have married you if you accepted the first time I asked."

* * *

**Year 1919 **  
**Elms House, London**

**"Will you be my wife?"**

**"We can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"No money, no jobs, you are four and I am six."**

**"If I had a job, had money and was an adult would you have said yes?"**

**"You won't want me when you are older; you'll find yourself a handsome man who will take care of you."**

**"No. I want my beautiful Kay."**

**Kay points to the next chapter, "It is your turn to read."**

* * *

"We were so young."

"I would have found a way."

"I believe you."

"Now I ask as an adult, with more love in my heart than I did the first breath I took in your presence. Will you be my wife."

Kay looks into her Odea's eyes, "I will."

Odea picks up her Kay, spins her around and brings her into the drawing-room.

Everyone turned on their perception devices. The door opens. Alaya, Fiona and a grey-haired priest enter walking into the room.

April checks the room to make sure her family is there.

The minister looks to the couple before him and scans the room, "Another one. This will cost extra."

Vastra pulls out a large envelope and hands it to the minister. He thumbs through the notes, "Very well. Who are the witnesses?"

Kay smiles at Ada, "Would you mind?"

April looks to her sister Jennifer, "If you are uncomfortable..."

"Don't be daft." Jennifer stands by her sister's side.

The minister clears his throat and begins "... A.S Clair and K. Elmes, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people ... to be my wife, to have and to hold ... I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage... In the presence of God and before this congregation, A.S Clair and K. Elmes have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other ... those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The minister picks up the thin envelope, opens it up and unfolds an empty marriage certificate. He fills out the information and turns to the witnesses, "Sign here and here." Then he looks to the couple he married, "Your names here and here."

One last question, "What is the common surname?"

Kay responded quickly, "Flint-Saint Clair."

The Minister pulls out a small book and writes all the information down and hands April a marriage license and bids good-day. April escorts him out and hands him a small collection of bills, "Thank you."

The minister mumbles something about unnatural. April shrugs it off and heads to her bride.

April opens the drawing-room door, turns off her perception device and seeks out her bride. "Hi."

Kay bursts into tears in April's arms, "What was wrong. Did you want something more spectacular? Balloons? A Cake? Music?"

All the sudden music begins to play.

Kay opens her eyes to see balloons have filled the floor and a large cake is on the table.

April dances to the music playing and swings her wife around kicking balloons. Soon everyone is kicking balloons around and dancing to the music.

"I didn't need any of this." Kay smiles as forks are tapped against everyone's glasses. Kay grabs her wife and kisses her passionately.

April is shocked and touches her lips at the sensation. "I liked that."

Kay shakes her head up and down, "Good I hope to do it on a regular basis."

"Would you like your wedding present now or later?"

"If I must chose, now please." Kay smiles.

"You will be financially secure to attend Oxford next month. Please make all the arrangements."

"I thought we only had enough for one of to attend university?"

"My parents will be paying your educational expenses."

Kay turns to Fiona and Alaya, "Truly?"

"Yes." Fiona comes close, "You may call us Mother, if you so decide."

Kay eye's flood instantly and she covers her mouth to muffle gasp.

"Are you well? Kay?" Fiona comes closer as Kay becomes white.

"Kay?"

"I never had a mother." Kay stutters, "N ... n ... now I have two."

"And a sister." Jennifer waves as she cuts the cake.

"Two fabulous aunts." Odea reminds the room as she puts her arm around Mirum.

"Don't forget Grand Mama Vastra and Jenny!" Alaya smiles looking at the large stomach of her mother, Jenny. "There are more on the way."

Kay sits down, "You have all have been generous with your friendship. A family, I have always wanted a family. I am grateful."

"Is there a honeymoon planned?" Ada asks April.

"We have reservations, for a few nights." April looks at Kay's smile, "We are poor uni students."

Kay nods in agreement and April helps her regain her footing. "Let us celebrate with our family." She leads her over to the table, "Jennifer made this cake for us." She takes a fork, scoops a piece and gently places it in Kay's mouth.

Kay takes on the flavors, "My God that is good. I love sweet things ..." Kay points to her mouth, "This is heaven. My taste buds are dancing."

Jennifer looks to her mother Fiona.

Fiona simply smiles.

"Kay, welcome to the family. My sister truly loves you."

Kay leans in and whispers, "I have loved her for eighteen years. I have never loved another. Not bad for an orphan."

Jennifer whispers back, "You are no longer an orphan, my dear sister Kay."

Kay hugs her friend, "I am so glad I didn't lose your friendship."

"You will never lose my friendship and support."

"Good. I don't know the first thing about being a wife."

"Neither does April."

Kay takes another piece of cake, "Have you received your scholarships?"

"I have."

"I will stay here in London at King's for my Post Graduate Studies in Mathematics."

Kay whispers, "You decided against Cambridge. Why on earth?"

"I can't leave home. It frustrates me to no end that one member of my family will be out of reach. No, I want to stay here." Jennifer looks into Kay's eyes, "I want to be here. I plan on seeking out Grand Mama's help in my studies."

"I enjoy Madame Vastra as my professor, she is an excellent teacher."

"Oh, she is the second most inspirational person in my life."

"You have a list?"

"You don't?"

"I have always relied on my own inspiration."

"My Grand Mama Jenny is my first. All this," Jennifer motions around the room, "Is because of her choices. Her sacrifices. Her losses. It is the greatest love story I have ever heard."

"I have heard the story, exactly one day before you went off to Trinity." Kay smiles, "I stand corrected. My wife inspires me. She has been patient, a good listener and I have seen her back. Once." Kay smiles at the memory. "You know what she told me?"

Jennifer shakes her head no.

Kay whispers as soft as possible, "When we are married I will show you everything and take you to a place you will never find in any book. Jennifer, I have read every book on the subject, please tell me is she simply bragging?"

"My dear sister and friend," Jennifer looks up at April laughing with Mother Fiona. "She loves you with every scale on her body. Learn about each other, she will not let you down. You must verbalize the things you like or don't like. Just tell her."

"I will try."

Mirum looks out the window, "April did you order a taxi?"

"I did not." All the girls go to the window.

"We did." Vastra and Jenny speak up. "Go before the charges run too high."

"Thank you Grand Mamas!" April runs over and hugs them.

"See you all later." Kay waves with her free hand as April pulls her our the drawing-room.

Mirum watches as the taxi drives away with the newlyweds, "They are gone."

Jennifer cleans up the drawing-room as Odea and Ada pop the balloons holding hands and laughing.

"Odea?" Mirum asks as she picks up the broken balloon parts off the furniture.

"Yes?" Odea looks towards her sister.

"When are you going to get married?"

The room stops, all is silent.

"Remember the minister first words?"

Mirum think back, "Another one? ... When did you get married?"

"At the apartment moments before. It was our Mothers and just the two of us. We didn't want a celebration. We wanted quiet and just the two of us."

Mirum looks down at her sister's hand now with a wedding band, "I see."

"Do you? Think about all the conversations we have had. I have always wanted it quiet and personal."

"Are you happy?"

"I am."

Ada comes close to Mirum, "We didn't want to trump April and Kay. We are perfectly content to not be in center of attention. Please understand."

"It is fashionable to elope," Mirum smiles. "I will get over it."

Alaya comes over and gives her sister a hug. "Congratulations. What is your surnames?"

Odea puffs out her chest, "Mosin."

Fiona waddles over, "That is wonderful." She kisses Kay, "Welcome to this wonderful family."

"Tell us, who proposed?" Alaya asks and looks around, "Wait. Give me a few minutes to clean up. Shall we have tea?"

Alaya goes over to the table and helps Jennifer clean off the last bits in the drawing-room. They bring plates into the kitchen. Jennifer goes to leave Alaya pulls her back in, "You did wonderful."

Jennifer looks at her mother, "It is done." Jennifer falls to her knees and wails.

Fiona does her best to come into the kitchen as fast as possible. She closes the kitchen door and attempts to comfort her daughter. "Alaya, please bring her to the table, my body is not cooperating."

Alaya pulls up her daughter and sits her at the table. Fiona maneuvers in the seat next to her, pulls her daughter into her body and strokes Jennifer's crown. "I am so sorry you are hurting. I am so sorry."

Jennifer wails pounds the table.

"Let it out, let it all out."

"We have been thinking. Maybe you should take the Cambridge post-graduate program." Alaya leans over and pets her daughter's back.

"Are you rejecting me too?"

Fiona pulls up her daughter's chin, "No one, I repeat. Look at me ... no one has rejected you. Besides going to Cambridge for two years, only an hour away. You could return home every Friday."

"I am only suggesting that you might take this opportunity to discover something new about yourself."

"I want to be near my family."

"One hour away."

"I could commute."

"Why don't we visit the campus tomorrow. Let us look at the program up close. Then make a decision. If you still want to do your post-graduate here in London, we will have no objections."

Fiona smiles, "You constantly tell us to just try a bite of a new recipe before we form an opinion, we are asking that of you with Cambridge."

Alaya looks up, "May I drive?"

"Of course. Right now we have your aunt and her new wife who need our attention. Let us be our best."

Jennifer fixes her hair and adjusts her clothing. She stops her parents from exiting the kitchen, "Did you hear our conversation."

"I did." Alaya grabs Fiona's hand, "You did very well. Make no mistake, you are a good friend."

"Thank you." Jennifer walk into the drawing-room and offers congratulations to her aunt and her new wife.

The remaining family sits around the newlyweds, "Tell us about the proposal."

"I went to Vastra and Jenny to ask for permission, first." Ada described her process, "After which I wrote a letter for Odea to read on the return trip from Ullapool asking her to marry me. I had planned the minister to be at the apartment, paid him to wait and had Kay on a fool's errand to the office."

* * *

**Year: 1935**  
**London**

**Odea runs up the stairs to greet Ada. **

**There is a note with the letter 'O' on the front.**

**Odea opens it up.**

* * *

_Odea  
_

_Minister inside waiting.  
__If you do not want to get married, please dismiss him.  
__If you do want to get married, make sure he has another cup of tea.  
__I am reading with Kay at Hanover Park.  
Please fetch me and let me know you answer._

_Your Ada_

* * *

**Odea runs down the stairs and sees April walking towards her. "Kay and Ada are reading at Hanover Park, care to walk with me?"**

**"You nervous?" Odea asks April.**

**"Yes, what if she says no."**

**"She would never say no."**

**"How long have you known each other?"**

**"Eighteen years, today."**

**"Today?"**

**"Today was the first time we read together. Anne of Green Gables."**

**"She will not say no." Odea points, "****There they are, both engrossed in their books."**

**The two quietly advance on the two reader.**

**"So this is what you do when we are not around? Lazy and doing nothing?"**

**"Welcome home."**

**Ada stands up, prepares to hug Odea.**

**Odea stop her.**

**Ada a panics and almost cries, "Odea?"**

**"No, no ... I have been swimming in the ocean every day. My scales are quite cold ... even through the perception device."**

**Ada throws caution to the wind and wraps her arms around Odea, "You are like ice. It is welcomed on a hot day like today. You scared me."**

**"Come let's talk as we walk home," Odea grabs Ada's arm, "I want to catch up. Did you get my postcard?"**

**"Thank you it is on my desk at home." Kay pulls her Odea close.**

**"Yes, did you get my letter?"**

**"Yes." Odea sticks her hand out, and they both get into the taxi.**

**"47 New Bond Street, please."**

**The taxi driver quickly drives the few block; Ada pays the driver five pounds. "I am getting married today wait, please."**

**The two run up the stairs and enter the apartment to see Mother Vastra and Mother Jenny waiting.**

**The minister was handed a small envelope, he checks it and says a few words in Latin. He hands over a marriage license filled out by Vastra and puts the information into his directory. He walks out the door, "I am late for another wedding."**

**Odea kisses her wife, and they hop into the taxi and drive past the minister, stop at 15 Savile Row. Ada pays the driver another five pounds, "Thank you."**

**They run up the stairs into the drawing room to see Kay sitting quietly with tea.**

**Odea asks, "Where is April?"**

**Mirum responds, "With Alaya and Fiona."**

**Odea and Ada move to the back of the room where they create their world. Ada whispers, "I love you."**

**Odea kisses Kay's hand, "I love you."**

**Vastra and Jenny work their way back to the newlyweds, "What now?"**

**"Medical school has not changed. I start in a few weeks." Odea puffs out her chest. "After that I intend to join the family business."**

**"Ada, what of your plans?"**

**"I have been approached by mister blue eyes."**

**"You have?"**

**"I will be working intelligence work."**

**"Have you accepted?"**

**"I said I would be open to a one to two-year contract. While my Odea is in medical school."**

**"I believe that is wise. Try it out first, they love committed people."**

**"That is what Odea warned me about."**

**"You work for them?"**

**"I offer translating services and we have worked on projects together."**

**"You always have our support. If you decide to work for less covert operation, there is always room here in our research and detective agency." Vastra offers kindly.**

**"I want to try something on my own." Ada smiles, "Working with you would be wonderful."**

**Jenny stands leaning against Vastra, "Where shall you live while Odea is in medical school?"**

**"I was going to stay in the apartment."**

**"Why not you move in here. There is plenty of room."**

**"I will think about it."**

**The conversation cuts short as April and Kay enter the room holding hands and nervous grins.**

* * *

Mirum asks, "Do you have plans for your honeymoon?"

Ada responds, "Since Odea begins medical school in a few weeks, we decided to prepare for the long sacrifice."

"Mother has offered us to move in here. She said there will be room." Odea looks to her sisters for clarification.

Fiona becomes serious, "Ada you will be utterly alone twenty-eight days of the month. It might be wise to move in here. You will have us to keep you company. We have been down this road."

"Get a calender!" Alaya says quickly, "It will help you keep your free days open. When we miss communicated what days off it was too late to adjust."

"Good idea." Odea writes it down on her notepad.

The conversation between the three sisters continue through the night. Ada fell asleep in a ball using Odea as a pillow.

Fiona fell asleep on Alaya's shoulder.

Jennifer went to her room after an hour.

Vastra and Jenny kept awake watching their girls.

Jenny asks softly, "What is that?"

"Those are my sisters."


	58. Chapter 58 :: Oh Great Leader

Jennifer pays the taxi and runs upstairs and hears the scream. She runs up to the laboratory, grabs the hanging medical mask marked with a 'J' and enters quickly.

Fiona stands across the table wearing a stethoscope, "Yes. You are doing wonderfully. I can see you have been practicing. These incisions are the perfect depth and consistent. How are we doing Odea?"

Odea is monitoring her mother's vitals and maneuvering the intact of air with a mask over Jenny's mouth. "All is well, her heartbeat is up there. I would swear she is having a heart attack."

Fiona quickly moves the stethoscope over Jenny's heart, "That is the Silurian blood pumping. Scary isn't it?"

Odea shakes her head yes.

Jennifer notices April standing ready next to Alaya. "Welcome home Jen. Is that what we call you now?"

"Hush," Jennifer smiles and makes a beeline towards her mother. "I am here to help."

They watch as Vastra pulls out a baby from the bloody skin folds. Everyone strains to view the newborn. Alaya scoops her up and takes her to the table.

Jennifer grabs the clipboard and writes down all the vitals.

April cleans the body and laughs. "She is small, very small."

"I need help!" Vastra yells as the second child have clung to her wrist.

Alaya quickly turns and grabs the second child, prying the grip off Vastra. "She is strong."

April quickly does her best to clean off the small girl. "Finished, what now?"

Vastra looks up from her stitches, "Hang her from her ankles and spank her arse. We need to hear her cry."

April turns the child upside down and without hesitation leaves a red mark on the baby's right buttock.

The room is silent.

Fiona jumps up and grabs the baby from April and clears the passageway. "Try again."

April turns the child upside down and leaves a red mark on the baby's left buttock.

The child wails and a long tongue emerges seeking comfort. April hands off the baby to Mirum, who swaddles her sister and rocks her until she becomes quiet.

April returns her attention to the second, "She is a fighter."

"Tell me," Vastra demands as she closes up and cleans the surgical stitches.

"She will not allow Alaya to take one measurement. Her hands are grabbing the air looking for a fight. Her eyes are still closed, yet she is still looking for something."

April quickly checks the passageway and turns the baby around and slaps her arse.

A irritated cry comes from the baby and is handed off to Mirum.

"She is fighting the blanket." Mirum looks up to her Mother.

"Take command." Vastra smiles at gentle Mirum, "Do what you must even if she protests."

Mirum takes a deep breath and forces her new sister to be swaddled.

The newborn cries and uses her tongue to find anything to grab. Mirum puts out her hand to offer comfort. "I have a problem." Mirum drops to the floor with the child remaining in her arms.

Ada steps towards to help Mirum.

"Ada, stop," Odea commands. "I am sorry. Please do not. The girl's tongue has toxins. It might kill you."

Ada looks at her wife with shock, "But the child and Mirum."

Fiona looks to Vastra, "I will finish up. You deal with your angry new daughter."

Fiona leans over the best she can to finish the task at hand.

Vastra comes over to Mirum, who has not let go of the newborn. The newborn tongue is trying to find a new victim. "Put that away this instant!"

The child quickly slinks back the tongue into her mouth and begins to cry.

"I am your Mother Vastra if attempt to sting anyone else I will be very angry." The child quiets down. "There are no enemies in this home. You will learn to control that temper of yours or we will have to place a mask on your face."

The child tests her Mother by slinking the tongue out a inch.

Vastra looks up to Odea, "Please give me a mask." She then takes the mask and ties it around the newborn's head and over her mouth.

Vastra watches as the new born's tongue attempts to puncture the mask. "How are we supposed to feed you if you are going to keep this up?" Vastra takes the new daughter and places in April's arms and gives her attention to Mirum.

She grabs the stethoscope, check's Mirum's eyes and in her mouth. "She will wake soon." Vastra picks up Mirum and places her in the chair. "She will be fine; thirsty but fine."

Vastra peeks into the first bassinet and sees her sleeping daughter with a lock of hair coming out of the top. "They are both quite different."

Vastra takes back the feisty newborn.

"Has any of us used our tongue when we were born?" Odea asks her mother.

"No, not once." Vastra looks down to watch the newborn's tongue attempt once more to penetrate the medical mask before falling asleep. "I need a new mask." Vastra takes the wet mask and puts on a new one. "Fiona, I believe we need to see ..."

Vastra looks up to see a white Fiona; the freckles all but disappeared. "Alaya!"

Alaya looks to her wife who is hunched over crying, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"What is wrong?"

"They want out."

Alaya looks to her mother and Odea, "Can mother be moved?"

Fiona nods her head yes, "Ca ... CAREFULLY!"

Vastra looks to Jennifer and nods.

Jennifer comes to Odea, "We will need to move Mother Jenny, place her on the chaise."

"Ada, Take the two newborns and move them into the drawing room. Do not take the mask off of the feisty one."

"Kay, you are on Jenny duty. Make sure there is water nearby and keep an eye on her." She pulls Kay close, takes her two fingers and places them her mother's neck, "Here if her pulse slows down, speeds up, or stops come tell us immediately."

"Odea, you are now the family physician. I know you have not been more than four months in medical school, and this is your only day off. Dig deep, you are needed."

Odea nods and preps the area for Fiona.

"Lift me up," Fiona commands Alaya. Alaya scoops up her wife, with more effort than usual. "Let me see the stitches."

Alaya brings Fiona over and takes off her glasses. She leans closer and points, "Vastra, here. We need a stitch here; I tried ... AHHHH!"

Vastra quickly threads the needle, fumbling her hands and closes the gap on her wife's stomach. "Anything else?"

Alay leans over and looks at the stitches within millimeters from her nose. "Mother Jenny should be alright. Have Kay watch for any oozing."

Vastra scoops up her wife and takes her into the drawing-room and leaves instructions for Kay.

"Oozing!" Kay screams back at Vastra.

Vastra returns with a smile on her face, "Our clan is being challenged today. We must make notes. Next time everyone will have jobs."

Jennifer nods and takes her place at the table prepared for her new sisters.

Fiona opens her eyes and looks around, "Alaya!"

Alaya comes over to her wife, "Hi. How are you?"

"My stomach aches, tell me."

"Vastra and Odea were marvelous. Not at first. Odea had to have a bin nearby as she got sick. She went through five medical masks. Vastra then demanded Odea to be more Silurian. After that, it went more smoothly. Odea and Vastra carefully worked together. Odea was monitoring your vitals, checking sutures and going through her mental checklist."

Fiona smiles, "She loves her checklists."

"Indeed. We have two healthy girls."

"Let me see them."

Alaya pulls over the bassinets and places each newborn in Fiona's arms.

Fiona looks down at red-hair, Silurian crown peeking out and freckles. "Do they have ..."

Alaya touches the first one's bottom lip, and a Silurian tongue appears. She then touches the second one's bottom lip, and a Silurian tongue appears.

"They look like proper twins. How shall we tell them apart?"

"I do not know. They are identical in body and traits. They have the same amount of scales on their backs and mid-section. They have the same outward anatomy as I and same measurements."

"Nothing different?"

"Not a thing, even their heartbeats are similar."

"What do we do?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Odea speaks up from the sofa laying on Ada's lap.

"Please." Alaya looks to her sister.

"No twins are exactly alike. Even if they are mirror twins, there is a definite difference in body characteristics. I believe a more detailed examination is required."

"Thank you." Fiona looks over, Odea has gone back to sleep and looked to Alaya, "I remember those days."

Alaya takes the left child and unwraps her blanket. Fiona does the same with the right. They quickly go from head to toe describing freckles, ears, hair, belly button and are exasperated when the toes seem similar.

The two begin to cry.

Fiona and Alaya quickly swaddle them and rock them back to sleep.

April comes over, "May I?"

"Of course," Fiona hands over the first infant. April looks at her new sister, unswaddles allows it to cry and hands it back to her mother, Fiona. She does the same with her sister and hands it back to her mother, Alaya.

"That was easy." April returns to her seat next to Kay and smiles. "So much for medical degrees."

"Can you tell them apart?" Alaya asks with a slight irritation.

"Easy. What are their names?"

"Victoria and Alicia" Fiona quickly replies, "I want to name them properly."

"May I suggest that the one Mother Alaya is holding be called Victoria, and the one Mother Fiona is holding be named Alicia."

"Why?" Vastra asks.

April shrugs and replies, "Because Queen Victoria had blue eyes."

Fiona and Alaya look at each other and pry open their daughter's eyes.

Fiona smiled at her daughter's brown eyes, "Hello Alicia."

"We panicked. We would have figured it out soon enough." Alaya brags to April, "Thank you for keeping calm."

April stands, "I am so sorry to do this but Kay needs to return for classes tomorrow, and I assume Jennifer ...er Jen also does. May I borrow the automobile to drive them back?"

"That is a long drive. Please take Mirum with you. That way you can share the burden."

"I would like that, but what about the research for Scotland Yard Mirum has been doing?"

"I can do that when I return. It will be a late night for me." Mirum looks to April, "Thank you for worrying. I am glad you take my decision to hold off more education seriously."

"Mirum, you can do anything you want. I know you have plans. Just don't let those go aside."

"Oh, do not worry, I will share you more on our ride home."

"You will be the one to wake up my Sister. You were her roommate, you know how she gets."

Mirum laughs. "Yes I do." Mirum goes over to the sofa and grabs a throw pillow. She walks over to Jennifer and hits her on her head with the pillow. Jennifer pops up and stands tall over a smiling Mirum, "Rise and shine oh great leader."

Jennifer smiles, "You have not called me that since Trinity."

"You earned the title today."

Jennifer looks around at her family who all nod yes.

"Come on. April and I will be driving you back to campus." Mirum tugs at her friend's clothes.

"Yes, I will return next weekend." Mirum goes over to her mothers and kisses their foreheads. "If not, I will write."

"Please write anyway." Fiona looks to her daughter Jennifer, "We are curious about something."

"What?"

"Who calls you Jen?"

Jennifer blushes, "I will."

The room is quiet.

Vastra faithfully sits by her wife's side, waiting for her to wake.


	59. Chapter 59 :: Not What She Seems

Jenny mumbles her wife's name, "Vastra."

Vastra sits up prepared with a glass of water, "I have water."

Jenny turns her head towards her wife, opens her mouth and sips the water.

Vastra pulls back the glass and puts it aside.

"I am sorry." Jenny has a tear rolling down her cheek.

Vastra comes closer and licks her wife's cheek, "You have given us five wonderful ... well maybe four wonderful hatchlings. I am very pleased."

Jenny sits up, "What do you mean ... maybe four?"

"We have an very unhappy hatchling. She attacked Mirum."

"Where is Mirum?" Jenny panics as she counts heads around the room.

"Mirum was knocked out for thirty minutes. I took care of the situation. April and Mirum drove Jennifer and Kay back to their campuses. "

Vastra pulls the sleeping child out of the bassinet and hands her over to her wife. "I put the mask on to control the situation. She only stopped attacking with her tongue because she was exhausted. The first mask was soaked with toxins."

Jenny looks down, "Tell me more about her."

"She is strong and when I first pulled her out Alaya had to pry her off my arm. She didn't want to leave."

"Maybe she was cold."

"Mirum was swaddling her when attacked."

"Tell me her statistics."

"She is a healthy weight and going to be tall like Mirum. When April forced her to cry she let out a wonderful sound, but she was annoyed. She is a cross between Mirum with the human outward appearance and Alaya. Besides the Silurian tongue, she has genitalia similar to our Alaya's, scales on her back and in her midsection. Her heartbeat is Silurian. You can see she has fine hairs coming through on her head and no crown. This one has brown eyes."

"Where is our other daughter?"

Vastra brings over a quiet sleeping baby, "This is similar in traits except there hidden in the clump of hair a Silurian crown. She has more scales, a Silurian tongue, and Silurian heartbeat. This one has blue eyes."

"Which do we name Gaea and who is our Lytha?"

"Lytha was calm and quiet. Gaea was always taking risks."

"Take off her mask," Jenny asks Vastra. "I want to see what she does to her mother."

"I am not sure."

"Please."

Vastra places the quiet child back in her bassinet and turns her attention to the feisty newborn. "Are you sure?"

Jenny nods yes.

Vastra removes the medical mask and watches cautiously.

Jenny taps the little nose, "Wake up little one. Wake up."

The newborn's eyes blink open.

"There you are with your beautiful brown eyes, good morning."

The newborn slinks out her tongue slowly and does her best to locate Jenny's hand. The tongue taps the tip of the thumb and instantly wraps around pulling Jenny's tongue into her mouth.

"She is hungry." Jenny gently guides her new daughter to suckle.

The daughter takes out her tongue and glides it until she finds the nipple. She wraps around the nipples and pulls it into her mouth.

Jenny softly, "Do not pull so hard."

The daughter lessons the grip and feeds quickly.

Jenny looks up to Vastra, "I believe there are other issues."

"I see." Vastra walks over to Fiona, "May I borrow these?"

"Of course."

Vastra returns to Jenny, "Why not try these."

"My dear daughter, would you mind if we tried something? You can continue eating immediately. Just a moment."

The newborn takes in three more strong portions and moves her head away from Jenny's nipple.

"Tell me if these make it better." Vastra places the large glasses on the small face and does her best to line up over both eyes.

The daughter looks through the lens and without hesitation coos.

"You need to be patient. No more attacking people. If you are not sure if they are family just cry, we will come to protect you. Can you cry for me?"

The daughter looks through the lens and coos.

"Now how am I supposed to hear that from the other side of the room. Call for me."

The daughter opens her mouth and lets out a cry so loud it wakes Odea up.

"Good girl. I have to take these away. Do not be scared. Learn our scents and we will keep you close."

Jenny smiles at the large eyes behind the lenses, "You may go back to eating, when you are ready."

The newborn quickly looks through the lens, locates the nipple and lunges in for a feast.

Vastra places the glasses back next to Fiona, "It seems our feisty one was just a little fuzzy."

Odea and Ada laugh. "Odea would you like to get a bit of fresh air? Cinema?"

"I am so sorry; this is our only time off. Yes. I believe the Cinema would be perfect. What would you like to see?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Ada shows her wife the movie notice.

"The poster makes it look childish," Odea looks at Ada smiling. "Sounds perfect."

"If you don't fall asleep I shall treat you to dinner." Ada kisses and teases her wife.

"I will do my best." Odea pulls Ada up off the sofa, "Will you be alright by yourselves?"

Alaya and Fiona quickly shake their heads in disappointment.

Vastra stands up and becomes defensive, "Of course we will be alright. It was just us when you were hatched ..."

Jenny reaches up and grabs her wife's hand, "Madame Vastra, it was a question of courtesy, not a question of ability."

Vastra looks down and replays what Jenny has just said. "Oh, I am sorry Odea. Thank you for your concern."

Odea comes over to Vastra and gives her a hug. "In lieu of an apology, would you like me to bring back sweets?"

Vastra hesitates.

Jenny looks up to her daughter, "Please bring back a Chocolate Crisp Bar."

Ada laughs as she pulls her wife out the door, "Those are also Odea's favorite. Come dear, I do not want to miss the news reels."

Vastra sits back down and looks at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. I do believe we need to wake her up, "She will be hungry." Vastra pulls her up and brings her to Jenny open breast. She taps the nose of the newborn, "I am sorry. It is time to eat."

The newborn yawns and cries because she is bound by a blanket.

"You are dressed to keep you warm. It is time to eat." Vastra smiles and pushes her close to the nipple.

Her instincts kick in and start to eat immediately.

"Oi! She is pushing too hard. It hurts." Jenny cries.

Vastra taps the mouth, "Softer, just suck. Do not push down. The food will come out more efficiently if you just drink."

"Vastra! She just pushed hard again."

Vastra puts her finger on the nipple and unhinges her daughter's mouth. She pulls up her daughter close to her body, "If you are hungry there are two options. First you wait until your sister has eaten, and we shall feed you from a bottle. The second option is that you learn to treat your mother with respect and be tender."

Vastra places her daughter close to the now sore nipple, "You now have to be softer than before. You already have hurt your mother."

The newborn takes her tongue and softly locates the nipple and gently feeds.

Jenny looks down, "Thank you very much, Lytha."

"Which means your name is Gaea," Vastra taps her daughter's nose.

Jenny looks up to her wife, "While they eat, please tell me a story of Lytha and Gaea."

Vastra sits back and ponders her memories. "Ah! The day we decided to hike to Mount Ayi'ig. We all packed sensible, except Gaea who decided to prove how she needed nothing but the scales on her back ..."


	60. Chapter 60 :: So Letters

The new family depends on Mirum to run the family business and deal with the family's more personal needs, until the birth mothers are back on their feet.

It was a relief when April would return from classes and Ada returned from her work.

If there wasn't a diaper needing changing, a mouth to feed or a crying baby to attend there was always a bored mother who required company.

Ada walks into the kitchen to see an overwhelmed Mirum, "Oh thank the goddess! Would you please keep Mother Jenny company. She insists on helping me, but she is to remain in bed just a few more days."

"I will." Ada picks up the evening newspaper and knocks on the master bedroom door, "Come in."

Ada enters and sees a very enthusiastic Jenny, "Would you like a guest?"

"Oh yes. Please that daft lizard took away my radio. She insisted I would enjoy a good book rather than my radio dramas."

"A good book? I will go get one."

Jenny waves Ada back into the room, "No. I could use the company. How is work?"

"Oh, that." Ada looks down at the newspaper.

"What is wrong?"

"I believe I made a mistake."

"What mistake?"

Ada shakes her head, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I have the evening newspaper, shall I turn to the gossip page?"

"Ada?"

"Mother Jenny, please. No."

"You can find confidence in me."

"I can not."

"You can not what?"

Ada opens the newspaper desperately looking for something interesting to read. "One moment ..."

'_Vastra! I believe Ada needs us. Something is wrong. I think it is her employer_.'

"Vastra will be here momentarily. I believe the two of us can be of use. Odea has always confided in her mothers."

Ada closes the newspaper and looks at the floor. "I am ..."

The door opens, and Vastra comes to her wife's side. "Good evening Ada. How can we help?"

"Did you just communicate ... No. I don't want to know." Ada waves her hands in the air.

"Ada you are safe." Vastra firmly but kindly says, "You are with family."

Ada responds to Vastra's commanding voice, "I believe I made a mistake."

"Life is full of achievements based on mistakes." Jenny looks to Ada hoping for a bit of a confidence boost towards her confession process.

"I wish Odea was here." Ada smiles as she looks at the wedding ring on her finger. "Odea is patient. She never says a mean word." Ada looks up to Odea's mothers, "I am going to bring you into my confidence, later we can tell Odea together."

Ada takes a deep breath.

Jenny grabs Vastra's hand for emotional support.

"I love the intelligence work. I find my mind expanding as I learn new technologies, read a new book and even going over daily briefs my mind tingles with growth. I can't absorb enough. My brain is a sponge just taking in everything. I am good at what I do."

"But."

"I am not fond of my employer."

"I see has Mr. blue eyes gotten under your skin?" Jenny loves and hates that man.

"No, he has been supportive. I am talking about his boss. The whole institute, I am not pleased."

"In what way?"

"How do I put this without disclosing anything ..."

Vastra leans in and asks softly, "Is there anything different between how we do things here at Vastra Investigations and your employer?"

Ada shakes her head yes.

"Is there a difference between how we do things here at Vastra Investigations and how Alexandra did things?"

Ada has not heard that name for such a long time; that name resides only in her nightmares. Ada shakes her head yes.

"Is there anything different between how you do things with your employer and how Alexandra did things?"

Silence.

Jenny grabs Ada's hand, "Be brave for us. Be brave for yourself."

Ada sits taller disclosing her bloodshot eyes, "Very little difference."

"We had suspected." Vastra looks kindly at Ada.

"It isn't most of the people." Ada begins to defend her coworkers.

"No, but Jack has confided us with his frustrations and limitations." Vastra pats Ada's hand, "A good mind would notice those things beyond the mental euphoric state with the constant flow of new information. It is addicting to learn new things, do new things ... it opens your eyes to see the world in a whole new way."

"It is!" Ada gets excited, "I am so glad you understand my dilemma. What do I do?"

"You have to decide, for yourself." Jenny taps Ada's heart.

"Have you ever done something that you did because you needed or had to do it?

Jenny laughs, "That is life. You faced it with Alexandra; you had to do things. But you are an adult, have a great mind and a family that cares for you dearly. Therefore, you do not _have_ to do anything."

"Not if what I crave is more information. I love the sensation of working with the Institute. I feel my mind adjusting and adapting. How can I walk away."

"From what I know, very few do."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what comes naturally, research."

"Research?"

"You are looking at the pros and cons of leaving the Institute?"

Ada shakes her head yes.

"Then research those who have walked away. Interview them and see if they are better or worse. Find out what they truly gave up and, if any, what they gained in return for their sacrifice."

"I would have to do this in my free time." Ada leans over to her new kindred spirit, "Want to do this with me?"

Vastra looks to her wife, "What do you think? A few hours a week?"

Jenny nods, "I am curious too! If you get the names, I can find their current location tomorrow." She looks around her bedroom, "I have nothing else to do."

Ada stands up, "Excellent. I will get the information for you tomorrow." She begins to leave the bedroom.

"Oi! I thought you were going to keep me company?" Jenny laughs.

"I will leave a message to call when she has a moment. Don't you worry." Ada smiles, "I will return with a good book."

April returns home and runs into the kitchen to notice a frazzled Mirum. "How can I help?"

"Oh, if you could deliver the mail to the mothers it would be helpful and then return to help me with dinner."

"I will be right back." April grabs the stacks of mail and heads to the first master bedroom. She knocks.

"Enter."

April runs in and kisses her Grand Mama Jenny cheek, "Here is the mail. Good evening Grand Mama Vastra."

"Good evening to you too."

April exits, "I will bring dinner shortly," and closes the door.

"Can you guess what I have?" Vastra holds out a long thin box.

"I am not into jewelry, so a knife?"

"No, just open it." Vastra hands the box over to her wife and goes across the room to a bassinet.

Jenny opens it to see small glasses with a special band to hold them secure around Lytha's head.

April runs up the stairs to her mothers' bedroom. She knocks and waits.

"Come in."

April runs over to mother Fiona and kisses her on the cheek, "Here is your mail. Good evening Mother Alaya."

"Good evening to you too."

April exists, "I will bring dinner shortly," and closes the door.

Fiona looks at the small stack and quickly looks at the return addresses. She smiles, "We have a letter from Jennifer!" She opens it and reads it out loud.

* * *

_Dear Mothers,_

_First let me say that coming to Cambridge, even under protest, was the best thing. I have a few friends and colleagues that have the same interests. I am enjoying learning new theories and the wonderful challenges this experience has brought me._

_My time in Cambridge will be an asset to my future and ensure my place in the family business._

_As per request, I am writing you concerning the teasing I have received from April. There are certain individuals who feel my name, Miss Jennifer Flint-Saint Clair, is too much of a mouthful. I am told that in case of a fire my body will be burnt by the time they reach the final leg of my name, Clair. Hence, Jen._

_Part of my post-graduate requirements I am to submit a final project at the end of each session. I will let you know when I will be presenting._

_I will see you soon and spending time with my new sisters and aunts._

_Your Jennifer_

_P.S. I have a wonderful job at a bakery three mornings a week. I am running the other four mornings, so I do not gain weight._

* * *

"Do you think there is more to this Jen situation then she is telling us?"

"We can attempt to ask April, but I believe if there is more to share Jennifer will do so in her way." Alaya taps the small pile, "Is there any more mail, besides bills?"

Fiona goes through the small stack again, "There is ... It is from Oxford."

* * *

_Dear Mothers,_

_I have decided since you have a financial interest in my post-graduate education you deserve updates as to your investment._

_Let me write about where I am living. St Hilda's College is named after Hilda of Whitby. Hilda was a nun who according to local legend when seabirds fly over the abbey, she founded, they dip their wings in honor of Saint Hilda. Another legend tells of a plague of snakes which Hilda turned to stone._

_Now before Mother Vastra starts going on a tirade, it is just stories. When I return, she can tell me all about the real Silurian goddess who was the inspiration for Medusa._

_St Hilda's College has a motto, "non frustra vixi" - or simply "I lived not in vain". I have cherished the book 'Anne of Green Gables' for many reasons. The obvious, as it is a story of an orphan finding a home. It was the first book April and I have read together. During the times I felt most weary of how my parents have forsaken me I would go to the book and read my favorite quote - "I went looking for my dreams outside of myself and discovered, it's not what the world holds for you, it's what you bring to it."_

_I never dreamed I could be so happy, and I hope what I bring to your lives, April life and our future is spectacular._

_I am not the only married woman here; there are two others. It is nice to know that higher education is not limited to the single women, and there are spouses like my April who support each other. Although Silvia, if she were my wife, I would send her to any institution of learning she desired in hopes of building a personality and character._

_I am working two days a week at the local library. I do not want to rely on your generosity. I do want to pay for my own pint and humble Christmas presents. I am excited, this will be my first Christmas as part of a family. I should add that if Christmas morning includes April, a warm fire and socks I shall be happy._

_I will do my best to write again. I hope all is well._

_Your Kay_

_P.S. On a personal note, I rather like the idea of my institution is named after a woman who power to turn snakes into stone. I wish I had that ability, it would make my rambles more pleasant._ -

* * *

"What are our plans for Christmas?"

"We all will be home, except Odea. We need to make sure we move Christmas to Odea's day off."

"Yes, we will consult with the family."

"We have to discuss something serious."

"What is it?"

"Mirum, she is pulled in all directions. She has not had time to write, to enjoy a social life ... it is not healthy."

"I know. Mother and I will head to Canary Wharf Park tomorrow to see if there is an update."

"They must be kind, above all our new Nanny must be, kind."

"Agreed. Commander Strax was the perfect Nurse." Alaya smiles, "Almost perfect. The grenades and his hate for the moon a blessing and a curse."

Fiona smiles at a memory and quickly snaps out of her thoughts, "What about the time being? Mirum needs to leave this house. Why don't you take her to 'The Gateway' as I understand it they play jazz."

"I will see if she is free tonight."

"Good, now I hate to ask this but, please carry me ..."

Alaya quickly goes to the side of the bed and lifts her wife up with ease, "You are much lighter without the twins. Thank the goddess!"

"Be kind my Silurian." Fiona kisses her wife on the lips, "Please take me to the drawing-room. Spite your wonderful company I do miss being around all the muck."


	61. Chapter 61 :: In Box

Ada knocks on the open door.

"Hello."

"Stop that. I am married." She shakes her head.

"Mrs Mosin how can I be of service?"

"I would like information."

"What kind of information?"

"I am trying to decide if I am committed to work here for more than just a year or two. I would like to research on employees that have decided to leave here."

"I see." He looks around to see if anyone was listening.

"Just a few names of those who used to work here and decided to work in the private sector."

A knock interrupts the conversation, "You have company in the park."

He flips a switch on his watch, "Look your family is visiting."

"It will be about a nanny."

"Ah," He gets up and heads out the door, "I will have names for you before the end of the day."

She spins around, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You get back to work."

Ada walks back to her small office and stops at a window and watches the interaction in the park. It was a brief conversation. Vastra walks away and pulls Alaya close. Ada says to herself, 'we are on own own'.

She goes back to her small office, looks at the ever growing inbox and instantly begins to tackle each folder with enthusiasm.

"We will wait until all the girls are home." Vastra looks at the exhausted Mirum and points to the calendar with two dates circles in red. "Even if we have to retrieve them ourselves."

"I will send telegrams to the Kay and Jennifer." Alaya looks to her mother standing tall, "We can do this, there is a whole clan ready and waiting your instructions."

Mirum nods, "I am good at many things, managing a home I am not."

"You have done more than your best." Vastra compliments as she folds another diaper. "I am not great at managing home, I depend on your mother for so many things." She looks at Mirum getting ready to wash dishes, "Alaya and I will take care of the six children; you can return to the paperwork for Scotland Yard."

"Six!" Mirum lets out a hearty laugh, "Yes, Fiona and Jenny are worse than the babies. At least four of them sleep."

She exits the kitchen and goes to the quietness of the office. She sits down and breaths before she tackles her inbox.

Ada knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Here are the names with their last known addresses." Ada hands a thin envelope to Mother Jenny. "There are few names."

Jenny smiles, "I will start on these immediately."

Ada sits down next to the bed, "I saw from the window Vastra and Alaya talking to pretty boy. We are on our own, aren't we?"

"We will figure this out." Jenny looks to Ada, "We have to be cautious who we hire. You of all people should know that."

Ada's face becomes white.

Jenny does her best to comfort her daughter-in-law, "Ada, your parents would be proud of you."

"Even with all that I learned, all that I have done ... how could they?"

"I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as you were given facts and truths you didn't hesitate. You adjusted and adapted instantly."

Ada shakes her head yes.

"My daughter took your last name not out of obligation. She did so because she is proud to be a member of your family."

"My family?" Ada shakes her head, "It is just me."

"There must be relatives back home in Russia."

Ada smiles, "I do love research."

"Now, let us see who we can find first." Jenny opens the envelope and scans the names. "We shall do this in order. Hand me the phone."

Vastra enters her bedroom carrying a dinner tray, "Hello. How is the search going?"

"Dead end," Jenny looks up to her wife, "All these names. Either they moved to an unknown address and changed to an unknown name or died."

"I am sorry." Vastra lays the tray on her wife's lap. Jenny lifts her hands to make room for her food. Her left hand is the phone reciever and the other is the paper.

Ada eyes pop wide open and she jumps up almost knocking over her tray. "Let me see that paper."

Jenny hands it to her.

Ada holds it up to the light between Jenny and Vastra. "There is something here." She holds it close to the light bulb and watches the paper show two names and addresses.

"Please, write these down."

"Harvey Penn Penmachno, Snowdonia and Charlene Dither Cove Harbour, Berwickshire."

Vastra leans over and looks at the glowing letters, "We have an adventure on our hands."

"I shall return with maps." Ada heads out of the room. She pops her head back in, "Please eat. If my geography is correct these are remote locations."

Vastra sits down with Jenny as they eat their dinner. Jenny goes over the details of each person she attempted to contact. "I am not surprised the contacts were no longer valid."

"But nevertheless it was necessary."

"These two, Harvey Penn and Charlene Dither, they could be dangerous."

Ada returns with a stack of bound maps and a sandwich. "I hope you don't mind. I am hungry."

Ada, Vastra and Jenny sat together through two feedings and three diaper changes until they located Pernmachno. It took less time to find Cover Harbour.

"When do we leave?" Ada asks with excited eyes.

"The girls are too young to travel and they need to wait to be weened." Jenny becomes sad as Ada's excitement dies with each word uttered from her mouth. "You may take Mirum, Vastra or even Alaya in my place. They would not mind accompanying you."

Ada sits back on the bed, takes a bite of sandwich and evaluates the information.

Jenny and Vastra finish their dinner in silence allowing Ada to mentally examine the information in peace.

"How long until the girl are able to travel?"

"I would say three to four months."

Ada looks to Jenny and smiles, "I can wait, three months."

Jenny looks at the maps again, "Where shall we go first?"


	62. Chapter 62 :: Russia Family

Ada enters the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee followed by a tired Jenny.

"I will not wish you a good morning. You do not look like you slept very well."

"Vastra is tending the children. I just came in for tea and toast." Jenny yawns as she pours herself some tea. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I have some correspondence and maybe take in the cinema. Would you like to join me?"

"Correspondence?" Jenny sits down at the table, her curiosity trumped her fatigue.

Ada sits down, "I found my grandmother and aunt in Russia."

"That is good news. Where do they live?"

Ada pulls two letters from her pocket. "I was going to talk to you about this, but you are preoccupied with the girls." Ada reaches across the table and touches Jenny's hand, "I am patient. We only have a few weeks before we take on our adventures."

Ada opens the first letter, "They live in a small town called Mologa. It is a small trading town, north of Moscow. It is my father's mother and sister." Ada becomes quiet, "They have to evacuate, Stalin ordered the flooding of Mologa for a construction of a reservoir hydroelectric plant."

"Where will they move?"

"I would like them to move here."

"That would be wonderful for you to have the family nearby."

"No, I would like them to move here." Ada points to the table. "They could be the perfect nanny."

"You need to write them and ask them if they would want to do that kind of work. Also, we need to be careful about disclosing ourselves."

"I already asked them." Ada hands the second letter to Jenny.

"I see. But what about our family."

"Oh I don't think it will be a problem."

Vastra enters the drawing-room and faces her large clan. She can't help but smile how they have grown.

Jenny stands up next to Vastra, "You are all here because there has been a change in plans."

"Ada will be here shortly her Grandmother and Aunt. I suggest, when they arrive, we turn on our perception devices." Vastra licks the air. "Ada has arrived with our guests."

Moments later a knock at the drawing-room door. Jenny goes to open to find Ada standing nervously, "I need to speak to Odea."

Odea comes running.

Ada puts up a hand to stop Odea's movement, "Please switch on your device."

Odea and Jenny ask, "Are they here?"

"Yes, they are scared and not sure what to make of all this."

Odea turns to her family, "Please turn on your devices." She closes the door behind her and waits on the landing as Ada runs downstairs and returns with two women. One elderly and the other middle-aged.

Ada leads the two onto the large residential landing area. She pulls Odea close and speaks in Russian then translate into English, "This my wife, Odea."

"Odea this is my grandmother Catherine Mosin and my aunt, Olga Mosin." Ada introduces her wife in first in English and then in Russian.

Odea pulls out a piece of paper. She clears her throat and does her best to read it in Russian, "Welcome to our home. The family anxious to meet you, but if you need rest I will show you to your rooms."

Catherine evaluates Odea's body and smiles in Russian, "I thought she would be more like a man. You said wife, but she is feminine."

Ada laughs, "She thought you would look like a man."

Odea smiles, "No, I am not a man." Ada translates.

Odea looks down at her piece of paper for her next words. Her hands shake, "I am sorry. I am nervous. You are my Ada's family."

Ada blushes and translates.

Olga and Catherine nod with muted smiles, "We are nervous also."

"Do you want to rest or meet the family?" Odea looks to Ada's family as Ada translates.

"We have been told to be brave. We are ready." The Olga speaks with broken English.

Odea opens the drawing-room door to guide the two Russian woman inside.

The Olga looks towards the four bassinets, "Four?"

"Yes," Ada says in Russian and in English "Those are the four that we need assistance in raising."

The Olga looks around evaluating the room speaks, "You said no men. But you have children?"

"Yes, it is a species that doesn't need men to have children."

"You said this before."

"You want to see the children?"

The Catherine heads towards the bassinets, looks at the sleeping children and whispers, "They are quiet."

Ada smiles to Odea. "They are good children, a good family." Ada says in both Russian and English.

The Olga Russian picks up Gaea, "She has glasses?"

"Yes, her eyesight is not strong." Ada asks her aunt. "Will you help us?"

Olga puts the child back into the bassinet, pulls her mother into the hallway and closes the drawing-room door, "Moment please."

Ada moves to face the closed door, and waits as the two Russian discuss the situation. Ada turns her head to Vastra, "They do not know how much they should ask for pay?"

Vastra asks, "Why are they not surprised at the children's scales?"

Ada hands Vastra a folded piece of paper,

* * *

**AUGUST 1935 **

**SOVIET DEFENCE MINISTRY **

**KOMITET GOSUDARSTVENNOY BEZOPASNOSTI **

**REPTILIAN SAPIEN HIVE LOCATED IN YARSOLAVL OBLAST RUSSIA **

**ALL IN HYBERNATION **

**RESEARCH WILL PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FACILITIES CAN BE BUILT **

**INFORM PEOPLE'S COMMISSARIART FOR INTERNAL AFFAIRS **

**A RESEVIOR AND HYDROELECTRIC PLANT NEEDS TO BE BUILT **

**EVACUATE RESIDENCE 130,000 **

**ESTIMATED RESIDENT CASUALTIES 300 **

**REASECH FACILITIES TO BE BUILT 1950 **

**DRAINING OF RESEVIOR 1955**

* * *

"The nearby mining town told stories of digging too deep will awaken the monsters." Ada smiles, "I have been writing them, they are alone. We need help, and they need a home."

The door clicks open, and everyone watches the two women enter into the room. The middle-aged one speaks, "We accept but want to negotiate room, board, and income. How do you not look like the ..."

"You are family and we will not charge room and board. We will give you an honest wage." Vastra replies. "We wear special devices to hide our true selves."

Ada translates but adds a special touch, "They are kind and beautiful."

Odea smiles and looks to her mother, "She said we are beautiful."

"We are tired from long travel and want to rest. We shall start tomorrow. Please show us to our rooms."

Odea and Ada quickly lead them to Strax's old apartment.

Ada and Odea return to the drawing-room and stand together as the onslaught of questions begin.

"How can you be sure they are who they say they are?"

"Can they take care of these children?"

"What about Lytha, won't she bite a non-family member?"

"They speak Russian, how will we communicate?"

The questions kept coming until Ada and Odea have settled everyone's curiosities.

Odea puffs out her chest, "Ada, Mother Jenny and I have been communicating with them for a few weeks. They lost everything. They have nowhere to turn. Give them a chance, and if things do not work out, I assure Ada and I will take care of them."

Mirum sits back, "I will give anyone a chance. I am worked to the bone."

The next morning the house is filled with new smells. Slowly one by one enter into the warm kitchen to see two Russians finishing up a breakfast feast.

The table is filled with a wonderful buffet.

Olga and Catherine look to the group, "Good Russian Breakfast."

Ada asks, "What are these?"

Olga points to each item, "Kasha, butterbrots, eggs, tvorog, toast with cheese and strong Russian coffee."

Without hesitation, Odea takes a plate and takes a bit of everything before she heads to the drawing-room table. She walks into the drawing-room with a warm fire burning and four bassinets nearby all with sleeping children.

Ada brings into two plates and places them down, "You eat with us, please." She sits down next to her wife as Odea quickly finishes her meal and begins to get ready to start her rotation at the hospital.

Catherine speaks, "I want to see her before she leaves."

Ada pulls Odea close, "Turn off your perception device." Odea smiles and transforms into her Silurian hybrid self. She blushes and is visibly nervous.

Catherine moves to face Odea, "You wear very little clothing under your special device?"

Ada translates.

"I have a human soul and the scales lock in the heat."

Ada translates as she takes Catherine's hand and places it on Odea's chest to feel the heart.

"It is soft." Catherine smiles

Ada replies to the intimate words without translating into English, "She is soft, patient, gentle and in school. My time is limited for the next few years."

"Why?"

"She is in medical school; she is going to be a physician."

Catherine's eyes grow wide, "A physician? Only three types of people want to be doctors. Those with egos, those who like wealth &amp; power and those who want to help others."

"Her heart is beautiful." Ada looks into Odea's eyes.

Odea just smiles and feels obligated to blush. She looks at her notes and back to Catherine, "I hope we take time to get to know each other." She looks at the clock, "I am sorry I must go and learn medicine."

"Da."

Odea pulls Ada out to the hall to catch a private moment, "I will check in more often. I miss you too."

Ada returns to the drawing-room with a tear running down her cheek. She tells the room in Russian and then English. "It is hard. I will not see her for five more days."

"You eat while we introduce the family."

Vastra turns her large chalkboard around draws with boxes and lines the immediate family tree. With each name, she points to the specific person.

Jenny hands the chalk to Catherine, "Now draw us yours."

Ada translates

Catherine draws boxes lines and connects ... lines, writes names. She draws Three boxes under her name and her husbands. Then connects each of those to a spouse. Her daughter Olga to Ivan. Her daughter Joanna to August. Her son Robert to Olivia. Then a line down Robert and Olivia, makes a box and write Ada. Then she returns to the top of the family tree and places an x in the right-hand corner of everyone except Catherine, Olga and Ada's name. She puts the chalk down and looks to Vastra, "We are alone."

Jenny takes the chalk, erase Ada's box from the Flint family tree and draws a line from Odea's to Ada's box under the Mosin famil tree. "You are not alone."

Catherine burst into tears and hugs Jenny.

Olga does her best to speak English while flipping through translation book, "She has been strong long. When received letters from Ada we thought a joke. We took chance."

Ada responds, "I am glad you took the chance."


	63. Chapter 63 :: Snowdonia

"It is a beautiful country," Ada remarks to Vastra as she grunts with another push. The Fiat Zero tosses the mud from its back wheel in protest.

"Again!" Vatra looks to Ada with determination.

The two women push with all their might and soon the Fiat Zero is free to continue on their journey.

Ada laughs as she looks down at her trousers full of mud and pushes her hair back from her face. "I must look deplorable!"

Vastra looks at her clothing, "I am looking forward to a good hot bath. There will be a hot bath available?"

Ada pulls Vastra back into the car, "There will be a hot bath. I made sure."

Jenny moves out of the driver's seat to see her wife and friend covered. She bursts out laughing.

"My dear ..."

Jenny just slumps over with laughter, "I must get my camera." She carefully goes to the boot and opens a small truck. She emerges with her camera, "Oh this is wonderful. Smiles, please." Jenny laughs as the attempts to keep still, "One, two, three."

Vastra pulls Ada close as they pose for Jenny with great big smiles.

Jenny quickly puts the camera back into the truck, closes the boot and returns to passenger side seat and opens the map. "We do not have far to go. Straight ahead, and we look for a village pub for our lodging."

Vastra gets into the already muddy backseat and looks at her two tiny daughters. Vastra has raised and angled the seats so they can view the sights of rolling hills of Wales. Now they look at their mother. Gaea laughs as the licks the air to notice the brown monster is her mother. Lytha, on the other hand, without hesitations, starts to cry.

Jenny turns around, gets on her knees and leans over the seat to communicate to her crying daughter. "Lytha, use your tongue to find the scent."

Lytha closes her eyes and wails.

"Lytha!" Jenny demands her daughter's attention with a soft but fierce voice. Ada reacted by sitting up straighter. Lytha huffed, sniffled and opened her eyes to her Mother Jenny. "Lytha, please use your tongue, close your eyes if you must. You can smell your Mother Vastra behind all that muck."

Lytha closes her eyes and lets out a sliver of her tongue and returns it quickly for inspection.

"Can you taste your mother?"

Lytha nods.

"She is scary to look at with all that muck on her face?"

Lytha shifts her eyes to glance at the smiling mud monster and quickly returns to her Mother Jenny with fear in her face.

Gaea offers a small scaled hand out to her sister. "You can hold Gaea's hand for comfort."

Lytha sniffs the air with her nose, shakes her head no and pulls in her arms.

"Thank you, Gaea. It seems your sister doesn't need comfort."

Lytha glances back at the mud monster and grabs Gaea's hand.

"You two need to take care of each other." Jenny taps Lytha and Gaea's noses. "We are soon there and we can clean up the mud monster."

Lytha shakes her head yes while doing her best to not look in her Mother Vastra's direction.

Jenny turns back around, settles into her seat and open the map. "We are around here and just need to follow this road, turn here and we will make it before tea."

"Tea? I would love tea." Vastra smiles from the backseat.

"Yes, dear." Jenny looks back and squints her nose, "Smiling only makes you ickier."

They arrive at High Street and locate the bunkhouse easily, as it is a small mill town.

Ada knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Ada enters as she sees Vastra has returned to her Silurian glory. She quickly closes the door behind her.

The girls are exhausted in their assigned bed with pillows buffering any movements.

Vastra is standing still as Jenny is examining the Silurian's body for any dried mud, "It is painful when it dries and lodges under a scale."

Jenny slides her hand down Vastra's right arm.

Vastra's scales clamp down, and only one remained raised.

Jenny carefully lifts up the stubborn scale, takes a clothes underneath and pulls out a small piece of dried mud. She continues the process until Vastra is satisfied.

"I don't feel anything too annoying."

"I believe you need to soak longer."

"Which part of my body?" Vastra points to the wall, "That tub is so small I had to choose which body part to wash first."

Jenny shrugs, "I didn't have a problem."

Vastra smiles, "Do tell ... "

Ada coughs.

Vastra looks up at her daughter-in-law, "Yes? You arranged a hot bath, but not a proper size tub."

"I will make sure next time a tub fit for a Silurian. Would you like dinner in the pub or shall I bring a plate up?"

"You and Jenny go down to the pub for dinner. Just send up a stew."

Ada nods and looks at Jenny, "Ready to begin our investigation?"

Jenny kisses her wife on the cheek and heads out the door leaving her children in the ex-mud monster's hands."

Ada and Jenny finish their meals with compliments and ask the barkeep, "We have traveled from London. We are looking for Harvey Penn."

"Family?"

Ada shakes her head no, "I work with his old company in London."

"He works over at the mill." The barkeep nods to the outside world.

"Thank you." Ada and Jenny begin to walk out the door.

"He is not there now. The mills closed for the evening."

Ada and Jenny close the door. "Does he live around here?"

"He lives down on the third right, after Ty'n-Y-Ddol Road, on Glasgwm Road." The barkeep nods to the outside world.

"Thank you." Ada and Jenny begin to exit the pub.

"He is not there now."

Ada and Jenny close the door. "Where might he be?"

"He is probably over at Bethania Chapel listening to Richie sing."

"Can you give us directions?"

"Just 'ur follow the crowd." The barkeep nods to the outside world.

Ada and Jenny open the door as people are moving toward the center of town. "Thank you," and they head out the door.

Seconds later the door flys open. Jenny runs to the barkeep, "I almost forgot. Please send up two bowls of stew to my room two." She places a five pound on the counter, "Extra meat, please."

"Yes 'mam." The barkeep pockets the pound.

Ada and Jenny quickly stand in the back. They do not know who to ask first; luckily there are always nosey women in a small town.

A brave older woman comes up to Ada and Jenny, "So, you two are from London? You here to listen to our Richie?"

"How did you know we are from London?"

"Well my sister's husband's best friend's co-worker from the mill stopped in for a quick 'alf pint ..."

"Ah." Ada smiles, "We were not expecting to hear Richie talented voice. We are looking for someone that use to work for my company. Harvey Penn."

"What did he do?" She leans in hoping for loose lips.

"He did nothing. I need his assistance in my research."

The older woman shakes his head, "He keeps to himself, works hard and lives a life of solitude. You are an outsider. Maybe you should tell me what you want to know, and I will return with the information. I am a few of his selected friends."

"The information is quite sensitive." Jenny stands tall, "We must speak to him privately."

"We have a slight problem," Ada leans down to the older woman's ear. "We do not know what he looks like."

The older woman squints her eyes. I will return with Harvey Penn's answer."

The older woman pushes through the crowd with power as if she held a blade and was walking through a thick jungle until she stands still upon a small gentleman.

Ada and Jenny quickly take in his appearance, size and become familiar with his face. The crowd moves in and out, and they can only see certain traits.

The older woman pulls the small gentleman into whisper and points into the direction of Ada and Jenny.

A tall man with a black jacket appears on the stage, and the crowd quickly find seats or lean against cold plaster walls. "We have all come to hear Richard Edgar Thomas or as we know him as just simply Richie..."

Ada and Jenny watch as the small gentleman makes his way up to the front.

At first they thought it was for better seating.

They were wrong as he quickly walks up the steps, past the pulpit and exits off to the right. Ada pulls Jenny as they exit the chapel. "Jenny he is probably exiting the back or from the basement. You go right."

Ada quickly runs to the left and watches as the small gentleman appears from a small wooden door. He sees her and decides to make his escape back inside but stopped as a dark-hair Londoner stands behind him, "We are not your enemy. We just want to ask a few questions."

"An enemy would not chase me."

"No, Mr. Harvey Penn an enemy would have killed you and he wouldn't have sent two hopeless married women." Ada shows her left hand with a wedding band. He looks at the woman behind, and Jenny shows her hand with the wedding band.

"You have not been married long?" He walks towards Ada.

"No, months."

Jenny keeps pace with Mr. Penn and comes to face him properly. She puts our her right hand, "I am Jenny Flint and this Ada Mosin. We ..."

"Ada Mosin?"

Ada nods her head with curiosity.

"You are the daughter of Olivia and Robert?"

Ada nods again and this time her instincts become uncomfortable.

Jenny quickly comes to Ada's side. She puts her hand on her hips to feel the small blade she has tucked away. Ada remains calm.

"Come to my house this evening." He looks at Jenny and Ada's eyes, "I assume you already know the location."

Ada and Jenny nod as they watch Mr. Harvey Penn walk back into the Chapel muttering to himself. Jenny looks at the now closed door, "How did he know your parents? We have to return and update Vastra." She turns to see a very stoic woman and simply touches Ada's hand.

It wakes Ada up out of her thoughts, "I am sorry. I was trying reach into my memory for his face."

"And?"

"Nothing." Ada looks to Jenny with a smile, "I love a good mystery."

Jenny pulls Ada close as they walk back to High Street, "Did I ever tell you the time I was the detective for Scotland Yard during the last war?"

Ada shakes her head no.

"It all started with Military equipment disappearing ..."

They decided after consulting the map and the issues of constantly getting stuck the journey to Mr. Harvey Penn's home would by foot. Vastra straps both Lytha and Gaea onto her back with the carrier Strax made for Odea and Mirum. Jenny places her and Vastra's weapons in her scabbard as the blade handles are easily reached by everyone. Vastra and Jenny leave their room and knock on the door of Ada.

Ada comes out without any visible weapons. She looks to see the three handles poking out from Jenny's back and smiles.

They begin their hike northeast High Street. Turn left on Gethin Square and then left onto Glasgwm Rd. After a half a mile, Jenny shines the torch on the map, "That is our first right. Two more to go."

"I am glad we decided not to drive; this is a very muddy road."

"It doesn't seem used." Ada shines the torch on the road, "Not a footprint."

"He must use a path in the woods as he is more familiar with the area."

Ada laughs, "The suction of our boots in this mud keep us from being stealthy."

"We still need to be cautious."

Vastra smiles as she can see Ada and Jenny both nod their heads in the darkness.

"That is our second right. One more to go."

The five continue to walk in as much silence as possible until the third right is found. "It will be a bend, along the woods. Hopefully not too long." Jenny points to the map for everyone to see. Even Lytha and Gaea peek over Vastra's shoulders.

They continue for another mile and come to a small cabin. Jenny is the first to notice the quietness and darkness, "It doesn't look like anyone is home."

Ada marches up to the door, "We can wait."

Vastra turns on her perception device while Jenny turns on Lytha's and Gaea's. "Someone is home. If it is Mr. Penn, he is very anxious."

Ada knocks on the door softly and speaks to the man on the other side, "Mr. Harvey Penn. I am Ada Mosin. My wife is Odea Mosin, but her maiden name is Flint of Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint. I have been working for an institute a little over six months, and I have been concerned about a few things. I was given your name as someone who left working for my current employer..."

The door opens as floods the woods with light, "Come in, quickly."

Mr. Harvey Penn waves them inside and evaluates outside to make sure no one else is coming in to his home.

"We were not followed."

"How can you be sure."

Ada looks down at her shoes, "We took the road. It wasn't quiet."

Mr. Harvey Penn eyes go wide, "Take them off before you move one step. Please."

Jenny leans down and unlaces Vastra's and then tends her own.

Ada quickly removes her boots. "May we sit?"

"Yes, yes. I am sorry. Come and sit."

While Vastra removes, her carriage from her back Ada cleans up the mud from their shoes. Once all the preparation are completed they all sit facing Mr. Harvey Penn.

"How did you get my name?" Mr. Harvey Penn asks.

Ada and Jenny describe the process of the information, the paper, and the hidden names.

Mr. Harvey Penn responds to the information, "Charlene Dither? I do not know her."

Ada has become anxious, "Please tell me the effects of you resigning your position? I do not want to know your position itself, projects or anything that could put me or my family into harms way."

Mr. Harvey Penn laughed, "Coming here already put you and, I might add, myself into harms way."

"Why?"

"Nobody leaves your employer without consequences."

"It seems you have."

"You think this ..." He waves his hands around, "This is not a consequence?"

"It is very calm, quiet and offers solitude." Jenny looks around at the clean home.

"I do not like quiet and solitude." He becomes quiet. "I am not able to live my life to its potential. I am a mind without a challenge or growth. I go to the public library and read every book twice. I have built things that can never see the light of day and I can't ever marry."

"Why not?"

"If I marry I can't create. What kind of marriage would I have if I create something wonderful to have to destroy it immediately before my wife sees my creation. What kind of marriage would that be, nothing but secrets." He shakes his head as to remind himself that being alone is best.

"I am married and I have to keep secrets from her and my family. She is in medical school, and her career will demand secrets. We understand each other."

"Yes, but you both have outlets. I work at the mill. I move wood from one pile to another. Nothing more." He stands and demonstrates the movement, "I go into my mind and create amazing machinery that do the work of many. I go into my mind and build wind turbines that capture the wind to bring electricity to that small town. I go into my mind built great machines that blast the Germans out of the sky." He plops down in his chair, "I work at the mill. I move wood from one pile to the top of another."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because ... " He prepares his words carefully. "I like to be in control of my mind and what comes out of my mind. If I paint a beautiful painting of a servant girl, I do not want anyone insist I paint a beard and mustache on her beautiful face."

"Is that why you left? Creative differences?"

"Yes, creative differences." He smiles as he replays a particular memory to which on he is privy. He looks up, "Tell me. How are Olivia and Robert?"

Ada quickly becomes quiet and stoic.

Jenny takes over, "Her parents died when she was just a child."

"When?"

Ada utters quickly, "August 14, 1912."

Mr. Harvey Penn sits forward and asks in a whisper, "When?"

Vastra leans forward to Mr. Harvey and repeats, "August 14, 1912."

He stands up and begins to pace, touching his temples and banters to himself. "Not possible ..." He looks back to Ada and returns to his banter, "Means ... Ends ... think man, think."

Ada quickly brings him back to the present, "Do you know of Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint?"

He swings around and smiles at the distraction, "They are truly remarkable women. I have never had the privilege, but they are legends or at least stories of legends."

Ada brings Mr. Harvey Penn back over to their side of the living room, "Allow me to introduce you to my mother-in-laws Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint." She bends down, "These two are my two new sister-in-law Lytha and Gaea."

Mr. Harvey Penn gasps and regains his composure, "It is my pleasure."

"We have come a long way to meet you. But I fear coming here has created more of a mystery than expected." Vastra bows and smiles, "My dear Ada is interested in leaving her current employer after her trial period ends this summer, and we are investigating consequences."

He smiles, "You have come to me for advice?"

Ada sits down in her original seat, "That is why we are here, for your advice."

He instantly mimics Ada and returns to his seat. "You look like your father."

"I hope not in a masculine way."

"No in his manners and his command of composure. He was always calm, unusually calm. In fact, the calmer he was the more anxious those were around him."

"Truly? What was he like?"

"He loved mathematics, sports and he loved Olivia." Mr. Harvey Penn becomes quiet and taps his fingers, "August 14, 1912?"

"Is that date important?"

"August 14, 1912? Not that particular date." He holds up his hands, "I am trying to calculate how long it would take to activate a passive protective device? It was your mother's project to make peaceful weapons."

"Peaceful weapons? How is the possible?" Jenny asks Mr. Harvey Penn.

"She was developing a shield that would not allow weapons to penetrate. She has a small model working; you couldn't throw a feather into the shield."

"Both sides?" Vastra asks for clarification.

"Exactly, that is why there were issues. Her project wasn't the only one that the ... um employer wanted to put a mustache on the painting. They want it to work one way."

"Are you saying ... my employer killed my parents?" Ada asks calmly.

"How were they killed?" He asks.

"Murder and suicide."

"No."

"How can you be sure."

"Because they don't kill, they erase."

"Erase what?"

"Lives, memories, names, places and even families." He looks around at his solitude, "Erase passions."

"It is suspected that the Russians kills my parents."

"That I would believe. They love a good cover-up." He starts to laugh, "They like to fool people."

"Do you know if they were successful in putting the peace weapon online?"

"Rumors have it was tested June 1917 against a blitz on London. It kept the planes from coming towards central London by the sonic pressure moving them in circles until they left."

"We watched from our rooftop." Jenny remembers the day.

"126 Bombs dropped." Vastra remembers.

"There were twenty Gotha G bombers there would have been more bombs." He sits back, "The device worked and failed."

"How did it fail?"

"The Gothas G bombers were to release five along the route to central London ..." He recalculates,"Which would have accounted for one-hundred bombs. Where did the other twenty-six come from?" He contemplates that number, "Twenty-six. Even if the Gothas G bombers carried six bombs where did the six other bombs hail? Are you telling me that only six of the planes carried one extra bomb?" He shakes his head, "The math doesn't add up."

"What are you suggesting?" Jenny immediately wants to defend the Queen and country.

"Maybe the attempt to protect England failed." He shakes his head, "It is like trying to toss a bomb upward in this room. It will just come back down as it hits the ceiling."

"Maybe they thought the pressure and pounds per inch would have penetrated the shield?" Ada is protecting the scientific minds.

"It is the only explanation as to why all the bombs bunched on Poplar Upper North Street School. Why that school? Why did they attempt to protect that particular location?"

"We will never know." Vastra quickly responds, "It is now a memorial site."

"For more than one reason." He sits back into his chair and becomes quiet.

Vastra stands up, "I believe we must take our leave. The children are growing sleepy."

Jenny looks down at her two children who are happy and enjoying the adult conversation. She quickly becomes concerned, "Yes, they get quite euphoric right before they become agitated."

"Sir, may I write you?" Ada asks kindly, "I would like to know more about my parents."

"May I make a suggestion from one great mind to another? You seem to have a great mind like her mother and father."

"Of course," Ada blushes at being called a great mind like her mother.

"Leave and live your life. You do not need your employer to create amazing discoveries." He looks at Vastra and Jenny, "They will keep you busy."

"I will take that into consideration." Ada looks to Jenny and Vastra, who have all but opened the door to leave.

Ada quickly puts on her boots and exits lit cabin, "Good day Sir it was a pleasure."

Vastra leads Jenny and Ada quickly into the woods. "Turn off your torches."

Vastra pulls from Jenny's backpack the long rope. She wraps it around Ada's wrist and soon Jenny's. Vastra talks to Jenny and Ada telepathically, '_Someone came in from the backdoor. We will return to High Street through the woods. I will lead us out. We have to go slow and under cover. Do not let go of the rope_.'

Ada responds in kind, '_I knew it! Are you able to read my mind?_'

'_Yes, only if you allow me. Right now it is important that we save ourselves_.'

Vastra leads the way, it took twice as long to return to High Street and into the crowded pub.

"Did ya get to see Harvey?" Barkeep looks up as the door opens.

Vastra shakes her head no, "You were right, it was too muddy, and we got lost. So we just retraced our steps and returned."

"Good to see you ladies safe. Do you want some tea brought to your room?"

"That would be wonderful, bring the full service to our room only. We want to be social a little while longer."

The three women take off their muddy shoes and walk up the stairs in their socks.

As they walk up the pub door opens, and they hear the barkeep respond to questions, "Nah, they got lost and returned back. I told them it were too dark." Then another, "They have been in their rooms all night. They have two little girls that cry if they leave them alone. Me wife offered to watch 'em so they can go on to visit Harvey. They decided to go in the morning at the Mill."

The three wait as they hear the pub door open and close.

The barkeep laughs, "I would lie to keep my mother-in-law out of their hands, and I don't like my mother-in-law."

The pub jumps into roaring laughter and agreement.

The three quickly make their way to their rooms.

Ada smiles as she enters the lit room with the small radio playing a recorded sound of someone reading. She quickly changes and knocks on the room next door, "Enter."

Ada smiles as she sees the recorded device playing a similarly recorded sound. She says to her mother-in-laws, "Those hours listening to Kay has come in handy."


	64. Chapter 64 :: Berwickshire

They wake at the crack of dawn and head out to the Fiat Zero. The same elderly woman who talked to them at the chapel walks over to greet them. "You ladies are leaving so soon and you didn't stay to listen to Richie?"

"We all need to return to work in London. I have to work tomorrow." Ada finishes putting the trunks into the boot and closes the hatch. "We need to return to your wonderful little town. I need to talk to Mr. Penn. Do you think you could ask him to meet us again at the pub in a fortnight? I will return."

"You didn't visit him last night?"

"I made an attempt," Ada show her the muddy tires, opens the boot to pull out her muddy clothes, "Look what happened."

"Yes those roads can be difficult."

"Which is why I am asking if Mr. Penn can meet me here on a fortnight."

"I will ask, but it will be a wasted trip."

"Thank you." Ada closes and latches the boot.

"Good day and I wish you a safe journey." The older woman turns around and walks back to the center of town.

Vastra exits the pub and gets into the backseat with her two daughters.

Ada begins to drive and follows the road out of town.

The three remain quiet until they reached a seaport Colwyn Bay. "We better hurry and get to Eyemouth before nightfall." Jenny quickly looks at the map, "We have two ways of driving. I suggest we take the western route up and the eastern route on our return to London."

"I like that. Vastra did you find anything?" Ada asks as she pours hot coffee from her thermos and screws back on the wide lid. She hands Vastra the tin mug and smiles.

"There are men who wear long black coats and black fedoras that monitor the quarry and mill. Nobody likes them and distrusts their inquiries. I thanked him for his assistance and paid him extra. Also. I did as you asked and reserved the room. It is paid in full."

"Thank you. I know the room was a bit excessive, but we must keep up appearances."

Ada looks at the map, "We have a long trip ahead. We can stop along the way, and this is a long trip for Lytha and Gaea." She looks at the two children with amazement as they watch everything in sight.

"We better head out." Vastra grabs the girls and places them in their seats.

Ada hesitates for just a moment and looks at the churning waters, "I have never been out of London before." She turns to Jenny, "It is beautiful."

Jenny grabs her friend's arm, "You will love Ullapool."

They arrive in Eyemouth just after three in the afternoon. Luckily the roads were paved, and the Fiat Zero never faltered."

Jenny lays out the map, "We leave the Fiat here, walk the three miles north and through the tunnel ... here is the home. There is a holiday home there, but we are interested in the defunct curing house. It is the residence of Charlene Dither."

Vastra and Jenny prepared well for the Scotland weather change. The supper of dried fish and cold coffee made them both ache for the Russian breakfasts that have become popular in their home.

Vastra smiled the entire time she was eating.

"How can you be so happy with this ... food?" Jenny asks.

"We have a great adventure ahead."

Ada smiles, shakes her head and asks as she fans the dried fish, "Is this similar to your cans of leather in the pantry?"

Vastra smiles her reply as she takes another bite of the dried fish, "Worse."

Jenny and Ada instantly were sucked into Vastra's positive attitude.

Ada raises the stiff fish, "To adventures!" And she bites it gleefully.

As they emerge from the tunnel and the cold air hits their faces like a slap in the face. They quickly move towards the small cabin.

Ada knocks.

No answer.

Vastra licks the air and nods.

Ada knocks again, harder.

Jenny looks around and pulls her coat tighter.

"Someone is coming." Vastra announces, and everyone faces the door.

The door cracks open, and a young woman opens the door. "May I help you?"

"Charlene Dither? I am Ada. I was hoping we could ask you a few questions."

A big gust of wind comes from the sea.

The young woman looks at the two babies in the carrier, "Please come in, and I will make tea."

Once everyone is inside she points to the sofa and chair, "Please sit."

She exits and returns with a small tea service, "Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint."

Vastra quickly pulls Ada and Jenny behind her, "How do you know our names?"

"I notice Jenny Flint and I assume you have your perception device turned on. I hear the hum."

Vastra turns off her perception device. Jenny quickly turns off Lytha and Gaea's.

"I would not have allowed you in my home, but the babies would not be brought to a dangerous situation. I assume you come peacefully." She smiles at the little girls, "Please sit. How did you get my name?"

Ada and Jenny describe the process of the information, the paper, and the hidden names.

Charlene Dither responds, "Harvey Penn? That is a name that irritated your employer."

Ada has become anxious, "Please tell me the effects of you resigning your position? I do not want to know your position itself, projects or anything that could put me or my family into harms way."

Charlene Dither laughed, "Coming here already put you and, I might add, myself into harms way." She stands and looks out the window, "Even in this secluded space."

"Why?"

"Nobody leaves your employer without consequences."

Vastra jumps in for the first time in the investigation, "How do you know Mr. Harvey Penn?"

"I do not know him personally," She continues to look at the tunnel entrance. "Where did you park?"

Jenny answers the question, "It is in a garage being maintained."

"Smart. But they have come."

Vastra looks out the windows to see three men emerge from the tunnel. All wearing long black coats and hats.

"Quickly to my basement." Charlene Dither opens the basement door and runs down to open a bookshelf that leads to a small office. "Wait here."

She runs back upstairs and quickly puts away the tea service.

There is a knock at the front door.

The five wait in the basement secret room and listen.

There is a second knock on the front door.

The watch as the follow the sounds of the footsteps across the room and open the door. "May I help you?"

"We are looking for Charlene Dithers."

"I am Charlene Dithers."

A buzzing sound and a thud on the floor above.

Vastra licks the air, 'She is not dead.'

"She isn't here. There is no perception device activated."

"What of Ada Mosin? Can you detect her implant?"

"She was never processed since she is temporary and doing research I was told that it was not necessary."

"Who told you that? Let me guess, the nance."

"Sir?"

"Search the house."

The men move through the cottage, into the loft and the basement. Vastra moves Jenny and Ada to the corner, unscrews the light bulb and joins them. The hidden office remains undiscovered.

"They must not have arrived. How long do we wait?"

All the sudden Lytha begins to open her mouth and let out a quick moan.

Jenny quickly places a finger over her mouth, pulls Lytha out of her carrier, sits on the sofa and begins to nurse.

Ada takes Gaea out of her carrier and assists in placing her Jenny's other arm for feeding.

Silence. Vastra and Ada look at the ceiling and listen for any movement.

Vastra licks the air, 'They are waiting.'

Vastra looks to her wife who is tearing up. She quietly runs over and notices Lytha is pinching down causing Jenny to bleed. Vastra slices her finger along the side and places the opening in Aytha's mouth.

Quickly Lytha sucks hard drinking Vastra's blood.

Ada pulls out a medical kit and tends Jenny's wound with tenderness and respect. After she places the final bandage on she smiles to her friend.

Jenny is embarrassed.

Vastra continues to hold Lytha as she bends down to wipe away the Jenny's tears. Vastra takes Jenny's hand, places it on Gaea's head and kisses her wife tenderly.

Jenny nods yes and looks down at her daughter who is being more gentle than any other of her children. Gaea takes her hand and places on the breast in front of her and taps tenderly.

Jenny grabs Gaea's hand and smiles.

Vastra is walking around the room like a caged circus act. She is not happy.

The front door opens, "Are you sure they are coming here?"

"They have not returned to London. Where else could they have gone?"

"They could easily have stopped somewhere in between Penmachno and London."

"We stay here the night."

"Where? Here?"

"In the cottage next door. We will monitor for Vastra's perception device and any communications. When they come here, we will be ready."

"What about Miss Dither?"

"She will be awake in a few minutes, babble for a bit, but she will be of no use to their investigation."

The door opens and closes.

Ada looks up to the ceiling and looks at Vastra.

Vastra holds up her finger to her mouth and then signals to wait.

There are sounds coming from above.

Everyone looks up, even Lytha and Gaea and listen to Charlene Dither waking up.

"Curses." Charlene Dither bangs on the floor. "Must find soap ... cloth."

Vastra, Ada and Jenny watch the ceiling as they listen to the footsteps, and anything Charlene Dither utters from her mouth.

"Sears ... Catalog" Charlene Dither moves back into the living room. Stops and then says, "Lamp ... Match" and Charlene Dither is on the move again, "Cup ... Tea". She opens the basement door, "Cold ... Dark" and the hidden office door opens and she smiles, "Green ... Fire".

Charlene Dither paces around the small office picking up one item after another and reading the two words written in ink underneath, within a page or etched in a drawer. Two-word combinations until slowly she sits down tapping her brain.

She goes to her office desk and writes on a piece of paper and hands it to Vastra who hands off to Jenny and Ada.

* * *

_I have been given a memory swipe from a unique item. I have hidden throughout my cottage associated words that will regain what they think they took. Please give me a moment._

* * *

Charlene Dither taps her brain as she leaves the office reading out loud, two words at a time, as she moves about the cottage.

Vastra, Jenny and Ada look up at the ceiling watching as the sounds of footsteps stomping around the house.

They listen as she runs down the stairs and enters the basement smiling. She is about to say something but is halted by Vastra handing her a piece of paper.

* * *

_Three men in long coats are surveying from the other cottage nearby. We need to be quiet and stay here until dark. We will make our escape under the cover of darkness._

* * *

Charlene Dither runs over to her desk and writes a response.

* * *

_There is no darkness by the sea the moon reflection doesn't allow for shadows. This will be a battle of patience._

* * *

Vastra reads the note and passes it to her wife.

Jenny looks to Charlene Dither, points with her thumb towards Vastra and shakes her head no.

Charlene Dither smiles and writes another

* * *

_The men have no food, wood or any linens. They will have to leave unless they plan on dying of cold or starvation. I have plenty of food and supplies._

* * *

Ada writes a note

* * *

_Tomorrow is Monday, and I must leave and return to London before my workday begins at nine._

* * *

Charlene Dither looks to Vastra and sighs. She writes quickly

* * *

_Tonight there is nothing you can do. We must keep the children quiet, happy and prepare for the crack of dawn. I will supply transport. In the meantime. I am going to close my curtains, get bedding and prepare supper. What can I bring to make your stay here a little less like a prison?_

* * *

Vastra writes one word and hands it to Charlene Dither

* * *

_Tea_

* * *

Charlene Dither smiles.

The night falls, and basement is flooded with soft sounds of graphite on paper as Ada, Jenny and Charlene Dither communicate with notepads.

Vastra holds the two sleeping girls in her hands as she attempts a little rest.

Vastra is woken with a hand over her mouth. She opens to see her wife smile holds up a note,

* * *

_We leave in 10 minutes. You are too cold and becoming sleepy. Drink tea and warm up. We have an adventure ahead._

* * *

Vastra smiles, stands up and grabs the warm cup of tea as if it was the nectar of the goddess. She sips and her scales return to their normal emerald glow.

Jenny refills her wife's tea cups.

Vastra looks up as Ada yawns putting on a black slicker. She notices that everyone has a black slicker on including Lytha and Gaea.

Jenny hands Vastra a black slicker.

Vastra gulps her tea and smiles as she becomes flooded with curiosity.

Charlene Dither nods and leads the small family to the front door.

The moon is low to the horizon and the sun will be peeking over the sea in an hour. The previous desolate port is now busy with fishermen and their boats heading out for their morning catch.

Charlene Dither nods to three men who pull their large boats between the two cottages. Each unlatching their sails.

Charlene Dither runs towards the boat waiting straight ahead. Ada holding Lytha tight, runs and jumps into the boat. Vastra holds Gaea and Jenny's hand as they follow behind.

Vastra glances back as a seaman casually closes the cottage front door and walks.

As soon as the are out of the port they watch from the safety of the boat three men, drinking tea from inside the blue cottage watching the hard working men and woman buzzing out to sea.

The small boat hugs the coast as it moves towards the town south of the Cove Harbor.

The captain pulls up to the dock and lets out everyone. Ada pays the man with a small envelope, and they run towards the city center to the small garage.

Vastra and Jenny get into the cleaned Fiat Zero, cover the girls up with blankets.

Ada pays the mechanic, jumps into the driver's seat and heads towards London as quickly as possible.


	65. Chapter 65 :: Back to London, Fast

"Pencil ... Sticky Tape"

Jenny writes it down and then looks up.

"I remember taking notes in class and my paper ripped from my eraser. Odea taped it back up. Tea ... Dam"

Jenny writes it down waiting for the explanation.

"Russian breakfast and flooding Mologa. Melon ... Rum"

Jenny writes it down and looks up as she is curious about the connection.

"Private ... Priest."

Jenny writes it down, "What do melon and rum help you remember?"

Ada shakes her head and continues, "Fish ... Mud"

Jenny smiles, "I know that reference. It will help you remember Harvey Penn."

"I do not care to remember him; it is our adventure I want to retain. This is enjoyable, and I never want to forget this experience."

Jenny smiles and looks back to her wife who is huddled up with the girls. She gets on her knees, leans over the seat and taps her wife's shoulder. "Are you too cold?"

Vastra picks up her head, "How much further?"

"We have less than an hour to go. It looks like Ada will make it back in time."

Vatra nods and covers her head again.

Jenny leans over to Ada, "Can we go any faster?"

Ada pushing bit more on the accelerator. The engine complains Ada shakes her head no.

Ada pulls up to Canary Wharf Park and slides out of the driver's side, "I shall see you later this evening. We need to finish my list."

Jenny smiles and drives the Fiat Zero home.

Ada takes a deep breath, walks into her building, walks up to her floor and into her cubicle. She notices the stack of manila folders in her inbox. She smiles and begins to read each one, making notes and soon forgets her body's lack of sleep.

She calls Odea at her usual time, five o'clock. "Welcome home how did you enjoy Wales?"

"It was beautiful. You were right about Richard Thomas; it was worth the journey."

"I was afraid I lost you to the seas."

"The sea was amazing. It was much more treacherous than the Thames. I can't imagine how people travel the seas without becoming sick."

"I love to play in the waves. I remember my first experience and the undercurrent would knock me down. I did my best to fight the waves only to have one crashing down on me. I felt like I lost the battle. Soon, after many years, found the secret."

"What is the secret?"

"Go with the current, wait for the weakness and then swim to shore. I save my energy, and when the time was right I was able to move freely."

"I will see you in three days?"

"Yes, did you make any particular plan?"

Silence.

"Just being together is enough, it is getting colder at night. I will call you same time tomorrow?"

"I will do my best."

"I know, you always do."

Ada hangs up and returns to her work. She is putting in her notes in the folder for the various the rain measurements throughout Great Britain from the newspapers.

Ada she goes to the file cabinet and pulls out her other measurement project, Tree Swallow migration. She grabs the two folder, a book and runs down to Jack's office. She knocks.

"Come in." He sits back and pulls out his suspenders, "Hello."

Ada smiles, "I shall ignore that. I have something. Is there a map I may make notes?"

He stands, "Follow me."

He goes into an open area and pulls from the wall a window pain with the outline of the United Kingdom in red paint. He hands Ada a marker, "Show me."

Ada takes her notes and begins with the first folder, she marks long arrows London to Wales and then Wales to Liverpool. "This the Tree Swallows as they swing around south of London, towards Wales and the long way round up to Liverpool."

"They could be just following water."

Ada shakes her head, "The tree swallow eats flying insects like beetles, horseflies, moths, grasshoppers, and dragonflies. Their prey is land based."

She takes her other folder and makes more markings on the map. A small dot on Preston with five slash thirty-two. A larger dot around Ilkley seventy-five slash ninety-five. Maidenhead a larger dot with sixty slash ninety-five. West Wickham a larger black dot with one-hundred slash one-hundred and sixteen.

Ada points to each one and reads it, "1893 Preston five minutes - total thirty-two millimetres of rain, 1900 Ilkley seventy-five minutes - total ninety-five millimetres of rain, 1901 Maidenhead sixty minutes - total ninety-five millimetres of rain, and 1934 West Wickham one-hundred minutes - total one-hundred and sixteen millimetres of rain." She looks up at Jack who is staring at the map, "The swallows are avoiding something ... based on this it is moving slowly and coming towards London."

He picks up a phone, "Come down we have a pattern." He hangs it up and looks at Ada, "Good job. Do you have an idea what this ... rain is carrying?"

"Moving rain is basically fog." She opens the Al-Azif and points.

Jack smiles looking at the map, "Leave it the Silurian to find a God."

Ada comments while putting the years next to the dots, "My wife is Silurian, I am human."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Tell me what is it like to kiss a Silurian?"

"Sherbert on a hot summer day."

He smiles looking at the map, "I thought so."

Two men come walking into the area. The first is tall, skinny and has untamed hair. The second has short studded hair and glasses.

"Gentlemen this is Ada Mosin." They nod. "Ada Mosin these two are Mr. Fox and Mr. Houston."

"Pleasure." Ada smiles at their blank faces.

"Gentlemen we have a pattern with rain."

"Rain falls all the time," Mr. Fox replies with an annoying tone. "We are an island."

Jack looks to Ada, "You tell them."

Ada goes to show her markings first with the Tree Swallow migration avoiding the middle of England and then the pattern of unusual rainfall.

The two men look at the map.

Mr. Houston asks, "Do you have a hypothesis?"

Ada opens the Al-Azif and points. "Yug-Siturath."

The two men look at each other and back at Ada.

"Don't let the blond hair fool you. My parents were Olivia and Robert and my wife is Hybrid Silurian."

"So that is you?" Mr. Fox becomes excited. "Truly, tell me is Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint all that of legends?"

"I am not familiar with my mother-in-law's legends." Ada will never disclose any family details. She chastizes her voice inflexions, "If you ever invite them into our lair I am sure they will gladly share with you their great adventures."

"I will make a note. I shall see about a tour."

Mr. Fox and Mr. Houston look over the data and calculate on their notepads.

"Five years before it enters London city limits."

Mr. Fox and Mr. Houston ignore Ada and continue to calculate.

"Five years and three months." Mr. Houston looks up.

"Three months?" Ada looks over at their calculations. "I didn't account for the fog to be heavy. I just used the travel speed between cities."

"You must always account for mass." Mr. Houston replies.

"I will not forget it next time, thank you." Ada nods in defeat.

"How do we stop it?" Jack interrupts the numbers talk, "We need research. Someone need to go to Preston, Ilkley, Maidenhead, West Wickham and all the points in between to canvas and research any issues, find a pattern and a way to stop this."

Ada smiles, "I would like to head that project up."

"Done." Jack walks back towards his office and waves, "Just keep me updated weekly."

Ada looks to the two scientists, "I will be heading out to the locations. Do you have any suggestions for gathering information, besides the pen and paper."

Mr. Houston, "I believe that for this assignment, dealing with moisture, it might be best to stick with paper." He begins to ponder, "Might I suggest a pH meter, thermometer, anemometer and a camera."

"Are either of you interested in doing field work?"

"Oh, I don't like the outdoors." Mr. Fox replies, "Or I should say it doesn't like me. I have too many allergies."

"I am currently working on projects that need my attention. Please keep us in mind when you have another interesting project." Mr Houston offers a socially awkward smile, "Remember to account for mass. Good Day Mrs. Mosin."

"Good Day." Ada nods and heads towards Jack's office and knocks.

"Yes?"

"I need a pH meter, thermometer, anemometer, a camera and a photographer."

He signs the bottom line on the official form and hands it to Ada, "Just go to supplies on G5. I assume you know where to hire a photographer, car and an Ancient God specialist?"

Ada smiles and nods.

"Just keep your accounts straight. Write up your project, copy your Tree Swallow data, copy your rain data and hand it to me tomorrow morning. After which," He looks at the calendar, "You have two weeks ... Christmas, Boxing Day ... you are due back here two weeks into the new year."

"Thank you." Ada turns to leave.

"Ada," She turns back around. "So you have decided to stay?"

"I have, but not forever."

"Good girl." Jack sits back, puts his hands around his head and smiles, "In the meantime keep finding stuff like this, and it will only be harder to walk away."

"I have plenty of duplicating materials to type up. I will have it on your desk first thing. May I take it home?"

"I don't see why not. When you are done leave the originals here." Jack points to his desk, "I assume you want to go now to brief your consultants?"

"May I?"

"Meet me in the park with your team at eight tomorrow morning." Jack orders Ada.

"Yes, sir."

Ada gets out of the taxi and enters the etablishment, hands the male secretary her business card and says, "I need to speak to someone in Vastra Investigations or V.F. Research. I would like to hire their services."

Ada sits down in the waiting area as she watches Mr. Clements head upstairs. Moments later he returns to his post, "Someone will greet you properly." He writes down in his journal everything on the business card Mrs. Ada Mosin handed him earlier.

Alaya enters the entrance way, "Mrs. Ada Mosin?"

"I know this is formal, but it is a professional visit, no secrets. I need assistance in a project." Ada stands tall and taps her briefcase.

"Well brief us, and we will see what we can do?" Ada follows Alaya into Vastra Investigations office.

Jenny looks up, "We didn't expect you home until way after ten. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no." Ada shakes her head, "Everything appears calm." She places her briefcase on the table, "I am here because I would like to hire experts you employee."

Vastra smiles, "Which of our experts?"

"Allow me to get you acquainted with the project number 13567." Ada takes out her folders, rolls out her map and pins it to the wall. "So here is my data on Tree Swallows and their change in migration pattern." Ada draws the similar arrows from London to Liverpool.

Jenny grabs the books on birds, "They like fields and wetlands. They prefer to live near bodies of water that produce multitudes of flying insects for food. The way they are flying - they might starve."

"The question is why they have changed their migration pattern?"

"Aha!" Ada pulls out the next folder and starts to write the rain information on Preston, Ilkley, Maidenhead and West Wickham. "This is extreme rain."

Vastra walks up to the map, "How peculiar."

Vastra looks at the map, "This is not just rain ... Yug-Siturath." She turns around to see a smiling Ada holding the Al-Azif pointing to Yug-Siturath's information. "What do you need?"

"I will be securing a pH meter, thermometer, anemometer and a camera. I need to hire a photographer, a car, secretary and an Ancient God specialist. Do you have anyone available?"

Ada hands over the consultant contract, "Please read over this and then let me know. I need to duplicate this information in triplicate," Ada taps the folders, "and write up a full project overview before tomorrow morning."

Vastra and Jenny read over the contract quickly, "You have hired Vastra Investigations and V.F. Research." She signs it quickly and hands it back, "We can begin immediately."

"How?"

"Wait." Vastra opens her office door, moves across the hall to knock on V.F. Reseach's door. She enters and returns with Mirum. "I believe you will enjoy this project."

"Hi Ada." Mirum looks around the office, "We have a new client?"

"Not new client, a new project." Ada smiles and is shown the data, map and given a brief overview. "I have till the second week of January. We have much to cover."

"Oh this is very daring. We are going to investigate a God?"

Vastra nods and hands the two folders over to Mirum, "We first need all this data copied in triplicates."

Mirum smile becomes muted, "Oh. I will have this complete before tomorrow morning." She takes the folders and walks back towards the office.

"Mirum?" Vastra calls to her daughter.

Mirum turns around, "Do you need this information sooner?"

"No. But we will need a secretary and driver. Are you free for the duration of the project?"

Mirum lights up, "Oh yes! I am free. Wait." She runs back to her sister Alaya's desk, "I have an assignment, am I available to proceed?"

Alaya smiles at her excited sister, "You are certainly not going to be any good here. You better just know that you will be missed. I am quite jealous." Alaya points to the stack of paper, "My poor wife, and I shall have to slave over all this research and data."

"Thank you." Mirum runs back to her Mothers' office, "I am free."

Everyone is trying their best not to laugh at Mirum's over zealous reaction.

"My dear Mirum," Jenny comes over and puts her arm around her daughter. "Take a deep breath. This information you are duplicating is vital to our investigation."

Mirum takes a deep breath, kisses her mother's cheek to take a taste. "I will not let you down." She then goes to her Mother Vastra, kisses her on her cheek to taste her Silurian mother's opinion, "I hope I live up to your expectations." Mirum returns to her private self and goes to the V.F. Research office and begins typing the data.

Ada smiles to her Mother-in-Law, "I will have to inform Odea. Suggestions?"

"We don't need the car for the evening. Why not go and wait for a free moment."

"Thank you, I will." Ada exits the office.

Vastra calmly closes the door and heads towards the safe, "We will need this," She holds up the protection stone and then holds up the jumping green slime in the test tube. "This might prove to be useful." 


	66. Chapter 66 :: Advice Would be Nice

Odea walks down to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea. She sits down and smiles at the large envelope on the kitchen table; 'Odea Mosin' is written in her wife's handwriting. She licks the clasp area and taste her wife's scent. She opens the large envelope and pulls out a letter and a smaller envelope.

* * *

_My Dearest Odea,_

_I am truly disappointed that we are not together. I hope you enjoyed the cool room, I purposely cracked the window open make sure you have a cool night sleep._

_I have given instructions to my Grandmother to make sure you eat well._

_We have driven to Preston. This is where we shall begin our investigation and work our way south to West Wickham. We will be minutes away in Beckenham. I will stop by and leave a note as to our lodging and contact information._

_Your next rotation will be a challenge to your sensitive soul. It is just a few months. I will be thinking of a way to keep your heart safe. In the meantime, why not talk to Fiona and see what she went through when Bedlam was on her rotation. It would prepare you to know exactly what happens behind the closed doors. There is reason to be cautious._

_The smaller envelope is for you, us, hide it well._

_I will try to call tonight._

_Miss you terribly Your Ada_

_P.S. You will find a gift for you in the refrigerator._

* * *

Odea walks into the living-room with a teacup and cupcake to find Fiona and Alaya having breakfast. "May I join you?"

"Please, we were just talking about your day off." Alaya pulls out the chair at the head of the table. "Sit here."

"What do you want to do? We want to spend time with you." Fiona smiles as she takes a bite of toast.

Odea gets quiet as the fiddles with the folded letter in her hand.

Fiona and Odea wait patiently, they know that Odea is cautious with her words.

"I start a new rotation tomorrow; I am not pleased." Odea looks down at her cupcake with heart shaped icing, "Ada suggested talking to you."

"Which rotation?"

Odea looks down at the cupcake for encouragement. She starts to peel the paper, "I have three months at Bethlem Royal Hospital. I have heard rumors and ..." She looks up and notices the air has become heavy. " ... I ... I ... "

Alaya grabs her sister's hand, "No, you have not done or said anything wrong."

Fiona looks to her wife, "She will find out soon enough."

Odea looks at Fiona and back to her sister; she recognizes this emotion. She has seen it with Ada; they are trying to figure out what to say. 'Ada, just like Ada.' Odea takes a big bite of the cupcake. The taste overwhelms her as she closes her eyes and moans.

She opens her eyes, "I am sorry. Ada had put this in the refrigerator for me."

"This weekend Jennifer came down and made a batch. Your wife had to fight mother Vastra to keep this one safe." Alaya replies, "You enjoy your cupcake."

Fiona pushes her plate to the side and eyes begins to water, "I have been to Bethlem Royal Hospital when it was St George's Field. I was a patient."

Alaya reaches across the table and grabs her wife's hand. "You were brave."

Fiona looks into her wife's eyes, "You know the story of how your sister and I wrote letters before we met in person?"

Odea nods yes.

"Our first encounter was at Bethlem ..."

Odea sat there frozen in time as her ears listened to another woman in her life misused and abused. It ached in her heart, and her scales flexed up and down with anger. She puts down the half-eaten cupcake and sips her tea. It warmed her chest but only for a moment. Her heart ached with each sentence coming from Alaya and Fiona's mouth.

Odea listened as her mind gathered the information and her heart pounded out of her chest.

The story of such pain has ended but leaving a rock in Odea's heart.

She feels a warmth.

Fiona is touching her wrist. Odea looks up to Fiona and Alaya to whisper, "I have no words."

"You have to treat patients with dignity," Fiona says calmly. "I didn't do my rotation at Bethlem; my war service and time at Edinburgh was enough. You must prepare, it is not a pretty place."

Alaya looks at Odea. "You are very sensitive and I don't want the experience to leave your damaged."

"I don't want to go." Odea looks down at the half-eaten cupcake. "I don't want to see people being misused. I don't understand why it happens. I am sick of those in power taking advantage of ... their trust and authority."

Fiona changes the attention, "Where do you see your focus as a physician?"

Odea looks up to her sister-in-law, "With you and the family business. Has it not been obvious?"

"Me? No. I would have thought pediatrics."

"I have too much of a curious mind. Besides it is cool in the morgue. The hospitals are always hot, and the perception device makes it worse."

Fiona nods thinking about all the surgeries she as completed with sweat going down her back. "Then why don't you talk to Mary and see if she can switch your rotation."

"No," Odea shakes her head. "I do not want any special treatment."

"Understand, quite admirable." Alaya sits back in her chair, "Odea ... I need to know, how many of the clan desire a career in the family business?"

"All of us." Odea smiles, "We talked about it at Trinity quite some lengths. We all see ourselves with our skills. Which is why it surprised us when Mirum didn't continue in her education? I believe her education defeated her somehow. She has been quiet about her education at King's. You know just as much as I do."

* * *

**King's College **  
**Literature 450 **  
**Professor Lumley**

**"Professor," Mirum waits for her classmates all leave the lecture hall. "I would like to talk about my grade I received on my recent paper." Mirum extends her papers with a 'C' in a red circle.**

**Professor Lumley looks down at the paper, "Yes."**

**"I expected more than a 'C'. Please, explain what I missed or suggest how I could do better."**

**"Miss Flint that is an average paper and deserved an average grade." Professor looks directly into the tall woman's eyes, "Do you want to earn a better grade?"**

**"Yes, please let me know how I can craft my writing skills."**

**He leans over and places his hand over Mirum's, "You know my office hours."**

**Mirum calmly pulls back her hand, "Thank you, I am flattered. I prefer that you remain my professor, I want to learn. I beg of you please grade me on my work or assist me in doing better." She looks up at the clock, "I must meet my sisters for lunch." She smiles and leaves the room. Her Silurian blood is bubbling over with anger, and she wants to lash out at something.**

**As she walks over to the usual table as she sees her sisters, she folds up the graded paper into her bag to deal with another time.**

* * *

"Her skills in research and comprehension is amazing.."

"I think she will be a great teacher to the girls." Odea suggests, "You should talk to Mother about allowing Mirum to create the curriculum. She has all the notes from Trinity and knows what the girls will need to prep before entrance."

"That is a fantastic idea." Fiona smiles at Odea. "Do you think she would?"

"I believe she will excel at the opportunity." Odea found the will to finish up the cupcake, "Mirum loves challenges in her mind ... she sees the mapping all in her head. I prefer the challenges to be more visual and tactile. That is why I want to work in the morgue. Besides it is private, I won't have to wear my perception device and it is cool."

Fiona laughs and with seriousness asks her wife, "When shall we have uniforms. I don't think I would like to have my co-worker being naked."

The three burst out in laughter.

Catherine opens the drawing-room door, "Zee wee ones are trying to nap. Keep it down."

"Sorry Catherine." Fiona smiles.

Catherine catches Odea's eyes, walks over and lords over her and speaks in Russian, "My dear Doctor Odea. My granddaughter tells me your diet is poor. Sweets are not a meal. Wait here."

Catherine comes back with a bowl of cabbage soup, black bread and drops a stack of mail. She looks at Odea and points to the food, "You eat."

"Da." Odea smiles and eats the semi-warm soup.

Catherine leaves the room, and it is back to just the three. Odea looks up, "If I promise not to be naked will you let me partner with you?"

Fiona nods as she sips the tea, "Did you have any doubt?"

Fiona goes through the letters and places the two aside, she hands one to Alaya.

* * *

_Dear Mothers_

_I have a presentation on the thirteenth at three. Please, come._

_Jennifer_

* * *

Alaya and Fiona switch letters.

* * *

_Dearest Mothers_

_I have a presentation on the thirteenth at ten in the morning. I would appreciate if you accompanied April._

_Kay_

* * *

They hand Odea the letters.

Odea responds with a chuckle and asks quietly, "How many mathematicians does the family business need?"


	67. Chapter 67 :: Parallel Part One

A physician stands in front of the admission desk with two large men behind him like bodyguards.

"Good Morning. I am Doctor Toulouse. I am the head of medical care here at Bethlem. Today you will get to know the grounds, the facilities, and the rules her at Bethlem. I am sure you have heard rumors of what goes behind these walls. I assure you it is completely sound medicine, we have cured many with our practices. Before we begin, does anyone have questions for me?"

The small group of woman shake their heads no.

"Let us begin." He turns and leads his audience down a long hall.

Odea licks the air, under perception device; she does her best not to wince as the air flow comes directly off Doctor Toulouse into her mouth. It tastes of Brylcreem and body odor. His greasy hair is completely slicked back to a perfect cut mid neck right above a large mole. She snaps out of her evaluation as Dr. Toulouse begins his tour out in the fresh air on the back stoned patio.

"The rules we have are quite simple. One, never interfere with medical treatment. Two, pay attention and observe everything. Third and final rule, communicate with patients at your own risk. Any questions?"

The small group of woman shake their heads no. Odea raises her hand.

"Yes? Is there a daily briefing?"

"Good question." Doctor Toulouse smiles, "We have a briefing every morning at seven and every evening at six. For the sake of science, we are accountable for all bits of data. It is our time to regroup, calculate and process."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, are we allowed to attend the briefings?"

"Due to the nature of the conversations we have encouraged most to not attend."

"I am interested in learning about the whole process of mental health." Odea starts to rattle off statistics in growing mental health issues, "I would like to understand."

"It is a commitment."

Odea stands up taller, even though she already is tallest of the group, "I am prepared."

"Then tomorrow, be here at six-thirty."

Odea nods in agreement.

"Now if there aren't any more questions I am going to hand over the tour to Nurse Pinsmail. I will see you all later to go through the rounds."

A boxy woman stands before them, "I am Nurse Pinsmail. I will take you on a tour of our facilities. I ask that you take notes and ask questions later."

The group of women pulls out pencils and notepads. Except Odea, who has been taking notes from the moment she stepped through the front door.

"We divide our focus: medical records, blotters, local gossip and newspapers. Vastra you have first choice."

"I will talk to the police," Vastra bows with a smile.

Jenny chimes in, "I would like to wander and talk to the locals."

"That leaves me for the medical records."

"What do I do?" Mirum stands tall and pushes her long hair to her back.

"That is entirely up to you." Ada smiles, "It would be helpful if you went to the library research old newspaper focusing on a few days before and months after August tenth, 1893."

"We shall meet back here." Ada points to the building behind her, "If any of us finish early, meet up with Mirum and assist in her search for anomalies."

Mirum checks her notes, smiles, adjusts her briefcase's shoulder strap and quickly heads to Market Square.

Vastra and Jenny turn north.

Jenny pulls close to Vastra looking as they walk towards Moor Park, "How long do we not pry?"

"When she is ready, she will let us know," Vastra replies calmly. "I suspect Mirum handled the situation, else her sisters would have informed us immediately."

"I am pleased Catherine and Olga have come into our lives. I have noticed Mirum typing at night again." Jenny points to the chimneys, "The chimney tops look like something sticky."

"We need to investigate tonight. Make a note on the map." Vastra looks around to all the chimneys, "Yes, I missed her typing. She also needs friends. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I believe Miss Charlene Dither might be a solid source for a penpal. They both have the same intellect."

"I believe that might be nice for both Miss Dither and our Mirum."

"You enjoy your gossip gathering." Vastra kisses her wife's forehead, "I shall see you later."

Jenny squeezes her wife's hand and watches as she gracefully enters the quiet police station and says to herself, 'Poor blokes, Madame Vastra has arrived.' As soon as Vastra is out of sight Jenny makes her way through the gates of Moor Park.

It is tea time at the Red Lion Hotel; Vastra and Jenny wait as Mirum brings over a full tea service for two and a pint. "I was told by the librarian the brew is local. She is coming in soon to discuss my inquiry. The newspapers were very general and bragged. The only thing I found peculiar ..."

"What were you looking for specific?" Vastra asks her daughter with concern.

Mirum didn't like being interrupted, "I looked up animal complaints, leasing, moving, deaths, marriages or local slips. I was looking for anything other than the adverts and general global news."

Vastra sits back pleased, "I am impressed."

Jenny taps her daughter's arm, "You are quite detailed as always. We expect so much from you, we didn't think detective or research work would be your future endeavor."

Mirum takes a sip of her ale and becomes sidetracked being defensive, "What did you think I should be doing?"

"Anything." Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "You do not have to wear a perception device. You have no restrictions."

Mirum almost hisses in anger, "I have restrictions." She takes a deep breath and calms herself with a familiar scent. "We shall talk later here comes the Librarian." Mirum smiles to the plainly dressed woman with books in her hand.

The woman walks up to the bar and comes to sit down with a pint in hand, "Hello Mirum. I see you took my advice."

"It does go quite smooth." Mirum lifts the glass in the way of a toast and takes another small sip. "Shirley, these are my associates Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint. Like I explained earlier, we were sent here to do valuable research on the effects of the historical rainfall August tenth, 1893."

Shirley looks to Vastra and Jenny, "I will repeat what I have told Mirum earlier, as she was reading the newspapers ... it was oilly rain and had an odor. You couldn't walk or drive anywhere for days. It was slippery and smelt of frankly dock workers after a long day out on the hot sea."

"How terrible." Jenny shakes her head in disgust. Vastra taps Jenny's top of her hand for comfort.

Shirley watches that bit of affection.

Vastra calmly returns her hand on her own lap.

Mirum puffs out her chest in protest but catches her Mother Jenny's eyes and instantly calms herself.

"We closed the schools and immediately pulled together to clean up what we could. The only way to remove the grease was to use the fire brigade and hose down with sea water. It didn't get rid of everything, but it washed most of the rooftops, roads and parks. It was a community event for months."

"How did you get rid of the stench?" Vastra asks although she senses irritation from Mirum.

"With most of the goo gone the stench left on first bright day. It is as if the sun burnt away the foul smell."

"Why didn't they publish newspapers? I am sure there was much to report."

"That was because the printing warehouse was not able to move the paper to presses. It wasn't until five days later the presses had access to the paper."

Mirum looks up, "My sister-in-law is here."

Ada comes through the doors with tousled hair, a briefcase unclasped under her arms and a smile on her face. "Hello there. Mirum, would you get me a cup for tea. I have much to discuss." Ada looks at Shirley, "I am Ada, the lead of this investigation. You are?"

"I am Shirley Smith, the local librarian."

Ada pulls out a hand and shakes Shirley's hand. "How wonderful. You have found yourself great company. I find the three quite fascinating."

"I find what you are researching interesting. I was sharing with them the community clean-up efforts."

Mirum brings over with tea service for Ada.

"Thank you Mirum." Ada smiles towards Mirum. "Please, Shirly continue."

"Yes, I shared how we had to wash the grease from our homes, street, park and other places with the fire brigade. We used salt water to clean most of it. The smell went away on the first long day of sunlight."

"Smell?" Shirley snaps to her notes, "Tell me what did it smell like?"

Shirly chuckles as she sips her pint, "Like I told them, dock workers after a long day out on the hot sea."

"I see. Did anyone get headaches or body aches during the cleanup."

"Not that I could remember. It was mostly the Fire Brigade. We were all instructed to remain inside until instructed."

"That is most helpful. Did you know anyone particular who was in the Fire Brigade?"

"Not personally but, I mainly keep to myself." She nods to the four women before her, "I usually end my day with a pint, pasty and a book."

"Do you have a roommate?"

Shirley blushed, "I do."

"What do they do for a living?"

"She is the bartender here." Shirley looks to the bar and nods politely. "Her name is Jessie."

Everyone looks to see a tightly bunned haired woman, wearing a white blouse and vest.

Jessie smiles back with a subtle nod before she returns her attention to the current customers.

Mirum finishes her pint, "Does anyone want another? I will get this round."

Shirly gulps her pint down and hands over the empty mug.

Mirum goes over to the bar and returns with two pints filled with very little foam. "Jessie can fill my pint glass any time."

"What do you think of the taste, honestly."

"It has a bit of a sweet and dry flavor."

Shirley leans in to tell a secret, "The sweetness keeps them drinking and the dryness keeps them buying."

The five women laugh and soon all are eating pasties as Shirley describes in detail how the fire brigade cleaned up their small community.

"How do you know so much?"

"We, er, I live above here. I helped out at the bar while the library was closed. It is amazing what people will share after a hard work day and a few pints under."

"Yes indeed. May I buy the last round?" Mirum asks, "It is the least I can do with the wealth of information you supplied."

"If you are buying I shall not frown upon free ale." Shirley stands up and heads to the now crowded bar.

Ada leans over and taps her briefcase, "We need Fiona. I will talk to her right after I speak to Odea." Ada looks up at the clock, "Which is right now. My how time flies."

Ada goes across the street to the pay phone to call her wife while the rest listen to Shirley talk of the clean-up of the salty streets.


	68. Chapter 68 :: Parallel Part Two

Fiona is flipping through medical charts, "This doesn't make any sense. How can they just sleep?"

"We can feed them, they eat, hear commands, but they never move on their own. They are as if they are autonomous machines; we have to wind them up but as soon as there is no directive they sleep."

"What of those two?" Fiona points to the two at the small table playing draughts.

"They never do anything else. Just one round of draughts after another."

"The one looking at the window?"

"He doesn't move until dinner."

"Medication?"

"None."

"May I go in with my associates?"

"Is this essential to your investigation?"

Ada speaks up, "Yes. If you need to speak to my boss, please call. The number is on my card."

"No, this directive is enough" He holds up the envelope, "I shall leave you. I have patients to see."

"Who will unlock the door?"

The doctor replies without turning around, "They have never opened the door."

Ada quickly opens the door, close the curtains and once the team is inside she locks the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Ada looks to Vastra, "This is your domain."

Vastra places her arm on Mirum and Ada, "I need you both to keep calm. Pay attention, not to me or anyone else. Watch the world around us. Watch shadows, listen and warn us immediately. No hesitation. Understand?"

Mirum and Ada nod.

"Good, go stand by the door. We might have to make a speedy exit."

They watch as Fiona examines the bodies on the bed first. "This is very weird. Their bodies are warm, alive and healthy. But no reaction." She continues to look around and strips each naked to examine more closely. "I do not see an entry."

She looks at their eyes and mouth. Fiona looks up at Vastra, "Here."

Vastra and Jenny look down and see dark green marks in their mouth.

Fiona asks Ada, "Have these been to the dentist before the rain?"

Ada looks to her notes and flips through pages. She grabs another folder, another and soon all seven have a pattern, "The two on the bed had a tooth extraction."

Fiona looks to Vastra, "Now what?"

Vastra pulls out of her inside pocket the secure test tube and places near the tongue of the first gentleman. The green goo jumps and slams against the wall of the glass. "I believe it has found their family."

Fiona goes to her medical bag, and she pulls out a glass vial, fills a needle and hands Vastra an empty test tube. "It is still localized in the head; I am going through the jaw. We might be able to get it out."

Fiona opens the mouth and goes into the back of his mouth and emptied the syringe into his mouth. She quickly dresses him and steps back.

They wait.

Vastra is ready.

Jenny has placed everything back into Fiona's bag.

Ada gathered all her documents back into her briefcase.

Mirum's hand it on the door knob.

Vastra placed the corked test tube back into her pocket and is holding a cork and empty test tube ready.

Fiona opens his eyes and close them again, "I am not sure how ..."

The man jerks sitting up.

Fiona steps back.

The man puts his hands on his ears and cries out. He opens his tearing, bloodshot eyes and looks at Fiona. He falls back, holds on to the metal bed frame and screams.

Fiona points to his right ear, "There!"

Jenny is instantly on top of the man holding him still.

Mirum leaves her post and holds the man's ankles to the bed.

Vastra and Fiona watch as the green slime crawl of the ear, looking for a new victim, to find itself locked in a glass prison.

Vastra ties the cork down and quickly hides it in a padded box and seals it tight.

Ada is fighting to keep the door close.

Vastra nods to Mirum who comes to Ada's side and with one hand secures the door.

"Please leave us alone, we are working with the patient." Ada calls out to those on the other side of the door.

A man's voice resonates, "I am calling your boss."

"Please do." Ada quickly replies, "I think it is best."

Soon there is not movement.

Fiona looks at the patient, "Thirsty?"

He nods.

Jenny hands him the pitcher as he quickly drinks it all down almost without breath.

He comes up for air, "Where am I?"

"You are at Preston Hospital. What do you remember last?"

He looks around and stutters, "I ... I ... I was going home after I had a cavity removed. I was headed to the pub, and it started to rain. I looked up. Now I am here."

"What year is it?"

"August 1893."

They look to Ada, "We need his family physician and his family."

Ada leaves the room and standing there is the white coat doctor, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you needed assistance?" He asked humbly.

"Yes, please who is this patient's physician? Is there family we are to contact?" Ada opens the door just a bit to allow the white coat doctor see the patient talking to Fiona.

"I ... I ... I am Charlie's Doctor." He turns down the hallway, "Nurse! Nurse! Contact Charlie's family."

"He needs assistance in establishing himself into your time and back to his family." Ada snaps an order to wake the white coat doctor out of his stupid staring, "Doctor! It is time to take care of your patient."

Fiona helps Charlie up to stand, "You know the doctor?"

Charles nods yes and heads to the familiar face quickly. "What happened to me?"

Ada responds to the patient, "You had a coma. Your doctor will help you rehabilitate."

A nurse quickly comes down the hallway, "Doctor. The family is on their way."

Ada closes the door, "Thank you for the privacy."

The doctor attempts to come in, but Mirum quickly closes the door and locks it tight.

Fiona looks to the crew, "One down."

Odea and her fellow medical students follow Doctor Toulouse as he brings a medical room. There is a chair connected by wires to a wheel in the ceiling and a motor off to the side.

Doctor Toulouse stands in front of the contraption, "Rotation therapy is a successful way of curing schizophrenics. It removes the pressure from the brain and distributes the liquid and removing the excess either through bowel movements, urination or vomiting. Ah ... here is our patient now."

The two large orderly are bringing in a man who is of average weight but is extremely agitated. He is kicking and screaming, "Beast, mark of the beast." He thrashes his arms and legs. The orderly forces the patient into the chair, lock him down with restraints and step back.

The patient is spitting at the two men, "Muzzler! Devil's ponce!" He kicks and screams.

Doctor Toulouse turns a switch, and the chair starts to rotate slowly at first. Slowly it becomes faster and faster. The patient is screaming.

Doctor Toulouse just looks at his watch.

Odea like the other students have no words, make no judgments and watch the patient spin.

Soon the chair spins so fast there is a blur of a man. It is a top spinning of colors of pale skin, dark wood from the chair and pale skin from the dangling limbs.

Doctor Toulouse turns off the switch, and the chair slows down and unveils the patient again. The patient is quiet when the chair stops. The patient is unlatched from the chair, and he drops to all fours like a dog.

The patient vomits and coughs.

Odea can taste blood. She look and sees his right ear bleeding and dripping down his lobe. She raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is bleeding from the ear expected?"

Doctor Toulouse looks over to the man. He signals for the orderly to raise him up. The doctor examines the patient's eyes, ears, and mouth. "He is better than new. He is quiet, the pressure from his head has been properly transferred or expelled from his body. The blood from his ears represents change in pressure."

The orderly lead the quiet patient back to his room.

Odea writes in her notebook.

Doctor Toulouse looks to the attentive audience, "Shall we head to the next patient?"


	69. Chapter 69 :: Presentations

Mirum is typing fast in her room at the Red Lion Hotel while dictating from Fiona and Ada's notes.

Fiona and Ada are relaxing with tea. Ada is laying up against the bed headboard and Fiona laying in the window seat people watching.

She looks up for clarification, "Why couldn't we save the man who stood by the window? Or the two men who were playing a game?"

"There were affected by the rain differently. I did not see infection in their mouth or an open wound." Fiona smiles compassionately to Mirum, "I am unable to fix or heal anything without at least a hint of the problem. My inspection offered no insight."

"Maybe we will have a hint as we investigate the other towns."

A knock at the door. Without looking up from her typing, Mirum licks her lips and announces, "It is my mothers and ..."

Fiona calls from the window seat, "Come in!"

Vastra and Jenny walk with two of her daughters and one granddaughter. Ada jumps up out of bed and hugs Odea, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Odea smiles, "I am here because I have asked Mary for academic time off. We are going to watch Kay and Jennifer academic presentations. I had to switch a peer a day off and add a night shift. I do hope you understand."

Ada, "Anytime with you is amazing. I am quite pleased, perhaps a bit giddy. When do we leave?"

April smiles, "My Kay's presentation is scheduled for ten and Jennifer is scheduled for three."

Fiona is leaning against her wife, "Are Catherine and Olga going to be okay?"

"I checked with them first. I was willing to stay home to help with the girls. Olga shook her head in disappointment while Catherine picked up Lytha and chastised me for assuming her incompetent. Or something like that, my Russian is a little weak, but I caught a few words enough to get the gist."

"She picked up Lytha? She didn't bite?" Mirum asks without a skip in her typing.

"Two days ago Catherine threatened Lytha that if she bit her she would never make another sweet treat. Lytha was about to test her, as she always does, when Gaea began to cry in protest. Soon Victoria and Alicia followed Gaea's lead and demanded Lytha to be nice."

"What happened?"

"Lytha wrapped her tongue around Catherine's finger; she shown Catherine affection."

Mirum scoffs, "Lucky them."

The small auditorium is standing room only. The Flints, Flint-Saint Clair and Mosin clan make their way to the side where there is ample room for everyone to lean against the wall.

They watch a young man answer the question after question while sweating profusely.

"Poor boy," Jenny whispers to Vastra.

"It is part of the process. You must prove your work." Vastra explains.

The questions ended and the sweaty young man exits the auditorium in a huff.

The auditorium fills with murmur and whispers. Some a sound of approval and a few with disappointed shakes of the head.

All the students become quiet as an older gentleman stands up, "We will now have Mrs. Kay Flint-Saint Clair analysis of Babbage's Analytical Engine."

Kay stands up, goes to the chalkboard and moves each layer until she comes her equation. She stands up to the podium and looks around. She smiles; she found her April.

"Peers, Professors and Family. My analysis of the analytical engine describes the following five operations ..."

Kay makes her points and references the different equations she has drawn on the chalkboard. She continues to explain her of the five operations.

"... these functions can be calculated by one, two and four are precisely those which are computable with a universal calculating machines. Thank you."

Kay takes a deep breath, a drink of water and prepares for the onslaught of questions. She stands proud and responds quickly, referring to her equations. Only once did she hesitate, she looks through her notes and back at her equations, "One moment please."

April grabs the nearest family member's hand for support. It so happened to be Mirum..

When Kay found her notes and looked up with a devilish smile, "That can is addressed through an Iteration of an operation by repeating n times an operation P ..."

Mirum and April clasps hands joyfully.

After a few more questions, Kay's presentation ended, "Thank you." She exited the auditorium with calm and grace.

The clan quietly exited and went to find Kay.

They turn a corner to see Kay sitting down against the wall and trying not to breakdown. April runs to her side, "You did superbly."

With shaking hands, she points to the auditorium door, "I ... I almost couldn't defend my work."

"You were calm, poised and you answered all their questions." April grabbed her wife's face and forced Kay to look into her eyes. "You did."

Kay nods her head yes, "I did answer all their questions."

"You did better than the young man before you." Jenny adds, "He was not well prepared, and you can tell he was frustrated."

Kay stands up, "Thank you all for coming. It means so much to me to have my family here supporting me." She looks to everyone and does her best to take in everything.

Jenny pulls out her camera and grabs the first student to go by, "Please, take our picture?"

The family members walk across the large park and into the auditorium. It is quite smaller, and there are a few seats open in the rear.

An older student is discussing his presentation with the professors seeking clarification. The student is much more confident than the one before and seems to be monopolizing the stage.

Everyone seated has started to shuffle and readjust.

Vastra looks to the clock and whispers to Jenny, "He is droning on into three-thirty."

Finally, his presentation is over.

"It is now three-forty-five." Vastra says spiritedly.

"Our last presenter is Miss Jennifer Flint-Saint Clair ..."

Jennifer stands up to the podium.

Her family sits up straighter.

"... since we have only scheduled the auditorium till four, you have fifteen minutes including Q&amp;A."

The crowd murmurs, 'That is unfair ... give her the full time ... tisk tisk.'

Jennifer nods, "Thank you my presentation is a theoretical solution computational problems to alter the Turing machine and allow for the boolean satisfiability problem ... " She goes to the chalkboards. She moves a few back and forth. She becomes frustrated; her assigned chalkboard is erased.

Jennifer takes a deep breath and quickly writes out her equation. She explains each segment on the board as she writes, "When a language L is complete for some class B ... this leads to the definition of the polynomial hierarchy."

She looks at the clock; she has three minutes, "Any questions."

The professors do not hesitate and bombard Jennifer with questions. She goes to the chalkboard and adds additional information to the equation, "... this theory is useful for investigating the relationship between complexity classes P and NP, by considering the relationship between PA and NPA ..."

At the four o'clock, the same professor, stands up, "You are out of time. Thank you."

Jennifer puts the chalk down and begins to gather her things.

"Hold on one moment, Professor Woodruff, we have not finished our questions. I find the information interesting. I for one have a few more questions."

"We have rented this room till four ..."

"Poppycock!" He quickly stands as the four other professors follow and begin to direct their attention to Jennifer's theory on the chalkboard. They ask twenty more minutes of questions and clarifications the presentation was over.

Jennifer quickly writes down all the notes, addendum and transposes the scribbles from the chalkboard to her notepad.

April stands up, applauds and soon all the remaining attendees do the same. Jennifer continues keep her back to the audience and finishes her notes. She finally turns around, smiles and bows. The attendees move towards Jennifer congratulating her, taking notes off the board and asking questions.

Jenny takes a picture of her granddaughter's moment.

Soon Jennifer is left standing smiling at a small group of women waiting, "Thank you all for coming."

Alaya and Fiona give their daughter a hug.

Alaya quietly asks, "Are you able to explain why Professor Woodruff was rude?"

Jennifer whispers, "He doesn't believe women should be in mathematics; I was prepared for his antics. Even my prepared board was erased, very unprofessional."

Jennifer blushes as she sees Kay, "I am sorry I did not attend your presentation, can we share notes this weekend?"

"I would like that."

Jennifer eyes squint and does her best to compose herself, irritated at those old feelings moving towards the surface.

April feels her sister's distress.

Kay whispers to her wife, "I don't want to lose her. I need her friendship and support."

April quietly nods in agreement and does her best offer comfort. She takes a deep breath and asks her sister, "Jennifer or is it Jen?"

"You my dear sister may use any name you want to summon me," as she bows humbly. "We have much to catch up. Are we all headed home for the holidays?"

Vastra asks, "Are you packed?"

"I must return to my room, it isn't far."

The small clan squeezes into a double room. Everyone waits for Vastra and Jenny to pick their seating arrangements. Jennifer returns with a few chairs and smiles as she sees April looking at her notes tacked to the wall in front of her desk. "Do you agree or disagree?"

April spins around, "You want the discussion now? My wife practiced her presentation; I could recite it for you. I predict that you and Kay will have late nights trying to bring your theories to actual practice. Right now, the family business has taken president over the holidays."

"Yes, we have a quest ... " Vastra describes the past events, Ada findings, the patients and challenges ahead.

"If you need more eyes in research I would gladly volunteer." Jennifer smiles and hopes to participate. "I have almost four weeks free."

Kay laughs as she holds April's hand, "We were just thinking the same thing. We can cover more territory, go to different towns, conduct similar research and collaborate solutions."

"What day do you have off next?" Mirum asks Odea.

"It will be two days after boxing day," Ada answers instead, "I all but burned her days off into my skin."

"Then it is settled; we do this together." Jennifer stands up feeling like a leader again. "Unless you don't want us in the family business?" She looks at her mother and grand mama. "You must know that all of us want to be of use."

Everyone smiles and nods enthusiastically.

Mirum opens up, "I want to be a detective and enjoy working with you Mother. I truly do."

Vastra noticed that sparkle in her human daughter's eyes and thought to herself, 'She wants to work with me?' She grabs Jenny's hand to control her excitement.

Jennifer continues, "Our career goals are with the family business?"

Alaya looks to her sisters, sister-in-laws, and daughters. "You must know that financially it would be difficult to allocate pay to what you are worth."

Jennifer shakes her head no. "With all due respect, and I mean this sincerely, if you do not want any one of us to not work for the family business speak now. We must make plans and adjustments."

"Don't you want to strike out on your own?" Jenny looks to Odea's wife, "Ada is quite successful."

Odea shakes her head, "My Ada has taken the job to support me in medical school after which I shall be Fiona's assistant in the morgue. At that time, Ada would also like a place in the family business." Odea takes in air and puffs out her chest, "Unless you do not feel she is what you need."

"I need to know something." Vastra looks to the small room of women. "How many of you want to be employed by the family business?"

Without hesitation, all the hands go up in the air.

Vastra looks to her companion and business partner, "Alaya, what do we do?"

Alaya pulls her wife close, "Mother I believe we need to expand our business plan. I believe you, and I need to sit down with each one and see how we can grow appropriately." Alaya smiles, "Sometimes it is messy, boring and even nothing but paperwork for days, even months."

"We don't care," Jennifer says as she sits back down, "We want what mother has."

"What I have?" Alaya ask pointing with her thumb to her heart.

"No, we want what Mother Fiona has." Jennifer clarifies, and all the women nod in agreement.

"What I have?" Alaya sits up shocked. "What do I have?"

"You have your work with the hospital and work with the family business. We want the same type of arrangement. I would like to work in Mathematics and family business as a strategist, statistics, and actuarial scientist." Jennifer quickly offers.

"I would like to work in theories and the family business in operations and finance research," Kay adds her wishes.

"I want to work in the morgue." Odea states obviously.

"I am hoping to be a docent in a museum and working the family business as a curator, librarian, and researcher." April leans over making a case for herself, "I have much to offer."

All the girls shake their heads in agreement.

"I would like to offer my services as data analyst and data strategist." Ada smiles holding her wife's hand.

"I want to be a detective." Mirum says quietly.

"Do you not want to pursue something more personal?" Jenny asks her daughter.

Mirum becomes quiet and shakes her head no.

Odea interrupts Mirum's quietness, "My dear sister, how about your adventure stories?"

Mirum blushes pink, "I have put those on hold."

"Why?"

Mirum is saved by a knock at the door.

Jennifer answers the door.

"Hi, Jen. I ... we saw you presentation. We thought you were marvelous."

Everyone in the room is listening.

"I am going to the Eagle and Child for a pint to wish everyone a Happy Christmas. Care to join us?"

April springs up, leaps over the bed, turns on her perception device and swings open the door. "Hi. I am April, Jennifer ... er, Jen's sister."

"Hi, I am Miss Cohen, Miss Molly Cohen."

"Jen's whole family is here; we are just heading back in a few minutes. We were discussing family business."

"Pardon my disruption," Miss Cohen begins to take her leave.

April yanks her in the already crowded room. Mirum give up her seat and quickly moves to the edge of the bed. "Please sit Miss Cohen."

"Oh please call me Molly."

Jennifer doesn't have time to react and allows her overly enthusiastic sister take control. "Allow me to introduce everyone." Jennifer points to each person in the room as she gives a name to the human face. It always frustrated her that the only person who truly can be seen is Mirum.

Molly nods to each person is introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I can't tell you how much I have heard about each of you. I understand there are six more at home?"

Ada, "Yes my grandmother Catherine and Aunt Olga."

Odea offers, "My two sisters Victoria and Alicia."

Alaya quickly adds the final two, "My two sister Lytha and Gaea."

"My goodness," Molly smiles at Jennifer, "You are correct you could start a cricket club, with room to spare."

There is a gentle laugh in the room.

April, "We are very curious about you. You have shortened my sister's name to simply Jen, for her safety in case of fire?"

Molly laughs in a way the whole room is sucked into her energy. April notices her sister's pupils dilate.

"Yes, the length of her name must be a short story in itself. I have been curious as to the origin of such a lucrative last name."

"One day, maybe if time allows." Alaya interrupts before April begins her interrogation. "We all took the day off to attend Kay's and Jennifer's presentation."

"Oh yes, Kay." Molly looks directly into Kay's eyes, "I have heard about your achievements. How did your presentation go?"

Kay begins to go into detail, but for some reason she felt threatened and casually replied, "Not as well as Jennifer's; I did well and held my own."

"One day I would like to hear your theories."

Kay nods and sinks back into her seat feeling evaluated enough.

The air got thick with anxiety and Molly fidgets in her seat.

"Are you a student here?" April asks Molly.

"I just finished up my doctorate in Mathematics with a concentration in life sciences. I will be heading to London to a teaching position at University of London."

"London? Where will you live? Do you have a family in London?"

"I believe that is enough of the detective work, April." Jennifer stands up with authority.

"I am sorry. We just have been so curious about the person who calls you Jen."

"I see," Molly gets up from her chair and glances at Kay, "I am sorry. But I must head to the pub, to meet my brother and our friends." She turns to Jennifer, "Jen, I hope our paths cross again." Molly looks at the small group of women, "It was a real honor to meet Jen's family. Thank you."

Molly then opens the door, and Jennifer comes behind, "Molly, good luck."

Molly looks Jennifer with almost sad eyes, "You too, Jen."

Jennifer closes the door asks her family, "How will we all fit in the Fiat Zero?"


	70. Chapter 70 :: Parallel Part Three

"We are to split up into three teams," Ada explains as the clan gathers the next morning in the drawing-room. "Before I do, Grandmother Catherine and Aunt Olga, would you like to take assistance in dealing with the girls?"

Olga and Catherine shake their heads no. Victoria, Alicia and Gaea play with the toys in the center while Lytha crawls towards Mirum to be held. She looks at Catherine, who simply nods. Mirum cautiously picks up her sister and remains calm as the small tongue wraps around her wrist, "I am not your enemy."

Lytha unslinks her tongue and climbs down to play with her companions. Before picking up a block, to add to her compansion's tall building, Lytha attempts a smile at Mirum.

Mirum smiles back.

Ada coughs, "As I was saying. We shall divide into three teams. Team One consists of Catherine and Olga with support from Lytha, Gaea, Victoria and Alicia." The four girls look up as they heard their names mentioned. "Team Two: Vastra, Jenny, Mirum, Kay and April."

Mirum looks to her Mothers with excitement.

Vastra pulls her wife close, "You will work with us through this investigation. We also will begin your training with the help of Alaya's curriculum and your mother, Jenny."

Mirum makes a fist of excitement and her hairs stand on end.

Ada continues, "Team Three will be Alaya, Fiona, Jennifer and myself. Now for the leaders."

"Team One Leader: Olga." Ada smiles at her Aunt.

Olga doesn't know how to respond.

Everyone applauds and offers congratulations.

Olga blushes.

Ada calms the room down, "Our home base leader, Aunt Olga will be the one each leader calls, coordinates the next checkpoint and communicates issues to other team leaders." Ada hands over a map with destinations written in Russian and English to Olga, "You and I will go over these things together."

Olga grins ear to ear as she holds the documentation as if it was a secret formula.

Ada announces, "Team Two Leader: Mirum."

Mirum sits up shocked, "Me?"

"Why are you so shocked? You deserve the opportunity to lead." Ada smiles to her friend. "Your team will begin at Ilkley, followed by Maidenhead and then down to West Wickham. It is strictly research and information gathering. Please check in with Olga daily."

Ada smiles at the clan Leader, "Team Three Leader: Jennifer."

Jennifer blushes, "Are you sure?"

Everyone one in the room, including the four little ones all nod yes.

"Your team's assignment is to locate the current weather fog, if possible, collect rain samples and data. After which contact Olga for further direction. Again check in with Olga daily."

"Once Team Two and Team Three have completed their work we will regroup at home base with Team One. We will verify the information, merge data collection and share our findings. Any questions?"

Olga raises her hand, "Who is our enemy?"

Ada opens up an old book and points to a particular image, "Yug-Siturath."

Olga takes the book and shows Catherine. Olga asks, "Translation, please?"

Ada sits in between her Aunt and Grandmother, "Yug-Siturath an all-Consuming Fog. A vampiric vaporous entity which adsorbs vital forces."

Catherine points and nods, "Wurdulac."

Vastra asks as Alaya goes to the library shelf, "Wurdulac?"

Catherine, "Da."

Alaya grabs a few books. Mirum immediately helps going through the pages, "I assume it begins with Wur?"

Catherine and Olga comes to Alaya and Mirum's side.

Mirum spurts out, "I think I have it!" She hands over a Russian book to Olga and Catherine.

They read the small paragraph. Olga gasps, "You are hunters?"

Vastra smiles, "Sometimes we hunt."

Jenny rolls her eyes, "We investigate."

Vastra pulls her wife close, "We currently hunt fog."

Mirum hands the book to Ada, who reads it out loud translating from Russian to English, "Wurdulac: Possibly also known as Wurdalak. Wurdulacs and said to be able to transform into mist with summoning capabilities. A person, who becomes a Wurdulac can cause severe neurosis and drive the person to starve to death in order to fully transform to become part of the ever-growing mist."

Odea and her classmates are brought into a long room with seven bathtubs five feet apart.

Doctor Toulouse stands in front of his ever shrinking audience. What began as a team of twenty now dwindled seven, including Odea.

"Miss Mosin, I thought you made the escape?"

"No." Odea shakes her head and smiles, "I am sorry Doctor Toulouse I attended two family member's academic presentation."

"I hope it was intellectually stimulating?"

"It could be for those who find mathematics theories of the analytical engine and boolean solutions thrilling."

"Did you enjoy the presentations?"

"I enjoy watching the presenters lose composure, sweat or triumph over their public evaluations."

Doctor Toulouse tilts his head back and laughs. His laugh echoes, bouncing off the white tiles all around Odea's body. Her scales do not know to seal shut or relax in the coolness. "I would find that very interesting to watch. How did each of your family member handle the pressure?" He asks with unusually intense curiosity.

"With grace and honor."

Doctor Toulouse appears slightly disappointed, "I am glad to hear that. Now about this therapy, hydrotherapy or more commonly written hydropathy."

Odea doesn't hesitate and begins her note-taking immediately. She raises her hand, "Which form do you prefer?"

"It is the suffix." Doctor Toulouse clears hi throat as if he is going to say something profound. "Hydropathy with the focus on pathy; from from Greek patheia suffering, feeling. While hydrotherapy with the focus on theraphy; from Greek therapeia 'healing,' from therapeuein 'minister to, treat medically'. I prefer to offer a cure not just an acknowledgment of the suffering patient. I want each to find relief and assimilation back into normal society."

Odea wrote everything word for word, she double underlined 'assimilation back into normal society'.

"Any other questions?" Doctor Toulouse waits for Odea to finish writing her notes. She looks up and shakes her head no. He continues, "Water is the most versatile element in mental health treatment. We all have relaxed in a steam room, hot bath or even a swim in the cool ocean to find relief."

Odea allows her mind to wonder. She give herself a moment and remember Ullapool and the cool waves she never defeated washing over her hot scales. She nods as she mentally allows her body to cool. She wrote down in her notebook 'sea, Scotland and sand'.

"The medical challenge is to find volume, pressure, temperature and method that will lead to healing."

Ada knocks on V.F. Research office door.

"Come in."

"It arrived."

"Excellent." Alaya and Ada go down to the tailor shop.

Alaya interrupts morning business, "Good day Mr. Gardner and Miss Krane."

"Good day." They both offer in unison and stop their current task at hand.

Alaya smiles and announces, "I have a wonderful project. It is a high priority. You have permission to allocate time and finances to ensure a quick turn around." Ada leads Mirum into the tailor shop who is carrying large bundles of material. "I need these made into bib-and-brace for four individuals, hoods and arm coverings. We have an investigation that involves being wet. What do you think?"

Mr. Gardner and Miss Krane evaluate the material. They talk in hushed tones collaborating, offering ideas to each other.

"We need measurements."

Ada hands over four pieces of paper with dummy diagrams of a human body with measurements on each.

Mr. Gardner looks at the material closer, lifting his glasses up over his brow, and asks Miss Krane, "We will not be able to sew. What about glue?"

"We need something stronger."

"Pardon me, I might have a solution." Mr. Clements offers mildly.

Miss Krane smiles, "Of course Mr. Clements."

Mr. Gardner looks at Alaya with a smile and rolling his eyes.

His reminders her of friend Allie and returns a smile larger than expected.

"It is called epoxy resin. It seals, coats and binds tough material." Mr. Clements quickly offers information, "I have seen it being used on seals for plumbing."

"Where can we get this miracle material?" Mr. Gardner teases.

"I believe it can be purchased from dry goods." He responds and looks to Mr. Gardner for permission, "If you allow me to leave now I might get a small sample."

Mr. Gardner waves his hands away from the decision process."I am no longer the boss, remember. We are passing it on to Miss Krane."

"Please take funds out of petty cash and just a small bottle. While you are at the dry good store," Miss Krane cuts two small squares, "See if the manager has a suggestion as to bind this material."

Mr. Clements smiles, "I shall not be long."

Alaya looks to Miss Krane, "Keep us informed."

Miss Krane returns to her office keeping the door open.

"Mr. Gardner, when do you head to Mexico?"

"The missus and I head out in three days."

"Are you excited?"

"I am, the missus is very nervous. I am thrilled; especially since they have paid for everything." He gets a tear in his eye, "I miss my Alice."

"Do you have an itinerary?"

Mr. Gardner pulls out a folded piece of paper out of his front pocket, "Once we arrive in Mexico City we are headed down to Costa Rica. She says that the water is so clear you can see the fishes swimming around your feet."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Alice has written that they will be touring South America in what is called a Willys." He pulls out a small photograph.

Alaya smiles as she sees her two friends standing in front of a car as if they are waving directly to her, "Are they happy?"

"They would like to have someone share the driving as they tour the countries. How could I say no?" Mr. Gardner looks at the picture once more, "She ... they are happy." He glances out the window as if he was talking to the world, "Life is too short to not find happiness. We had faced a terrible war and the misuses and I aren't getting younger. Who are we to tell someone how to live." He places the picture in his front pocket, and pats it twice. "I am ever so grateful."

"What are you hoping to see?"

"From what I read in the books Victoria and Alice have left us to read, I am quite curious about the music and food. The missus is looking forward to the clothing, she is looking forward to the warmth."

Alaya has much to do, her team leader has given her an assignment that must be completed by this evening. "Please do not leave without saying goodbye." Alaya starts walking up stairs, "Mr. Gardner?"

"Yes?" He looks up and moves his glasses back to his brow.

"How will Miss Krane get along without you?"

"As long as she doesn't run a business from a book," He responds just a little louder, "and learn to trust her gut all will be prosperous."

Miss Krane pokes her head out of the accounting office, "Mr. Gardner, I fear you will burn these books on your last day."

"Don't tempt me Miss Krane, don't tempt me."

Alaya laughs going upstairs and thinks to herself, '_We do need to prosper. We need to grow. I must involve Miss Krane to grow the business; I want her books and her gut._'

"The foundation, the concept and the idea that a dip in the water is often calming, to remedy various symptoms with corresponding liquid treatments. For instance, hyperactive patients receive warm, tiring baths while lethargic patients received stimulating sprays." Doctor Toulouse walks over to a large chart, "You can see here we have written out ..."

Nurse Pinsmail walks into the room and comes directly over to Doctor Toulouse. She leans over and whispers into his ear, "The Parliamentary Committee representative is here for inquiry."

Odea calmly notes time and what her Silurian ears have heard.

"I shall return. The hospital urgently needs my attention. I shall leave you under Nurse Pinsmail's direction."

Once Doctor Toulouse has exited the room Nurse Pinsmail returns to the chart, "As you can see we follow a strict medical formula for soaking, steaming and stimulation. Temperature and volume is always premeasured following a very strict medical formula Doctor Toulouse has created."

Patients are beginning to be lead in by orderlies.

"Patient 58390 is suffers from a chronic condition including attention difficulty, hyperactivity, and impulsiveness." Nurse Pinsmail looks at the patient's chart. "He has been assessed and we are instructed to soaked the patient in 39°C water for fours hours, twice a day, to condition his muscles to relax." She takes out a thermometer to check the water temperature. She waves the nurses standing by, "It is off one degree. Please add more hot water."

One of the nurses takes off a whistling kettle off the stove and pours the contents into the already steaming tub.

Nurse Pinsmail takes another temperature, "Excellent, please put patient 58390 into the tub."

Patient 58390 disrobes. He attempts to slowly put his naked body into the tub. He hesitates, "It ... it ... it is much too hot."

"Come on now, this is for your own good." Nurse Pinsmail encourages the patient to enter on his own.

Patient 58390 slowly puts a single leg, the second and attempts to sit. He pops up as the hot touches his bare arse. "I need more time."

"I am sorry, we must begin your therapy." Nurse Pinsmail nods to the orderlies who go to each side, pulling up on the patient's arms and immerse the patient up to his neck.

Patient 58390 screeches in pain, sending Odeas scales to clamp shut fast.

The orderlies quickly seal body in with a zippered canvas allowing one single opening for Patient 58390's head; ignoring the patient's pleas.

Patient 58390 is sobbing as the heat penetrates his skin. He does his best to remain still as any movement will create movement.

"He has successfully adjusted to his therapy." Nurse Pinsmail announces proudly. She looks down at the patient, "You see, temperature is essential. If you would have waited for you to adjust your body, then the therapy would be worthless."

Patient 58390 continues to cry.

Nurse Pinsmail makes a notation in the patient's chart and hands it to the nurse waiting. She asks, "Who is next?"

"Get into shelter now!" Jennifer yells at another person trying to run out of the slippery rain. She grabs two children and place them in entryway of an old church. Jennifer pulls back her rubber hood, "The rain is full of yucky stuff. Stay here until ... " Jennifer looks around and finds what she is hoping to find, " ... watch that puddle. Only when you can count to twenty-five and there is not a single raindrop ripple may you leave this spot. Men, do you understand?"

The young boys shake their heads yes.

"Good! Also, please take authority and demand shelter of everyone you see. You both are in charge of this door and do not let anyone out until you have counted to twenty-five and not a ripple." She stands up and put her hood over her head, "Men! Not one ripple!"

The two boys stand up tall as possible. Jennifer can hear the two young lads doing their best to instruct everyone to get of of the rain. She runs to the meeting point and smiles as all are accounted. She quickly looks over everyone's rubber shells, "Anyone have a puncture? Ruptured seam?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Good. Do we have samples?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Let us go back."

As they walk, to the edge of town, the four women in their rubber hooded suits yell instructions to strangers to seek shelter. Some listen and other instantly hear voice of authority and quickly hide from the almost black rain.

They arrive at their Austin Heavy and the rain has stopped. Jennifer is the first to count out loud, "... 22 ... 23 ... 24 ... 25. Is eveyone dry? Kee on your suits just a little while longer. I am sorry mother Fiona and Ada, but you must wear these just in case a small shower happens."

"May we pull back our hoods?" Ada asks the team leader.

Jennifer and Alaya lick the air and wince.

"There is a foul stench. A sulfur burning sensation is stinging in my mouth." Alaya explains the scent to her fellow team members.

"I honestly do not know. Let me go first." Jennifer pulls back her hood and looks around. "I believe it is safe."

Ada and Fiona pull back their hoods and unveil drenched heads. Their hair is sticking to their forehead and sweat is dripping from the tips of their noses.

Jennifer goes to the boot and carefully pulls out a thermos. "Drink please you both have lost so much fluid."

The thermos passes back and forth between the full human team members.

Fiona laughs as she takes another sip, "I feel as if I lost three stone." She looks at slick rain on her glove, "I don't dare move my hair our of my face..."

Without hesitation, Alaya takes her tongue and gently moves the wet hair out of her wife's eyes.

"Thank you, dear."

Jennifer looks to Ada, "May I be of assistance?"

Ada is frustrated, at her inability to take care of herself, takes a deep breath, "Please my hair is almost glued over my right eye."

Jennifer professionally wipes and tucks Ada's hair.

"Thank you." Ada blows another sweat dripping off her nose. "When can we take these off?"

Jennifer looks Ada, "What do you think? Is this over?"

"I believe it is. If we see one drop of rain we must be diligent and take cover in the Austin." Jennifer looks around one final time. "Let us clean off common surfaces first." She returns to the boot and pulls out a rags and a small box." She quickly cleans, off handles, knobs, and other services.

One person gets out of the rubber suits at a time. The other three take careful measures to protect themselves and each other from any contact from the slim.

Ada and Fiona are so wet that they are naked by sheerness and now shivering cold.

Alaya looks sympathetically to her wife, "That is how we are all the time."

"Truly?" Alaya looks at her wife differently for the first time. "What about when you were in the rubber suit?"

"I am not able to produce my own heat," Alaya shrugs her shoulders, "It felt no different, except a bit limited in my movement."

Ada looks to Jennifer, "Is that true for you?"

Jennifer nods yes, "I have only felt real warmth a few times in my life." She looks to her sister-in-law, "Odea has spoken fondly of your warmth, even though she produces her own in abundance."

"It is difficult to have her away from me on cold nights. I could count on her to heat not only the blankets but I find myself with a light cover even when there is snow on the ground."

Jennifer looks north, "I wonder how team two is fairing?"

Ada finally dressed and coming back to normal temperature, "With Mirum in charge I imagine very organized."

Jennifer opens the door for everyone, "Let us head home and check in with team one."

Ada looks to Jennifer, "Do we have time to stop by the hospital?"

Jennifer pulls up to the front door of Monks Orchard House to let Ada out.

"I shall not be long, just a few minutes."

Jennifer then pulls forward to park.

Seconds later the passenger side door opens and Ada returns, "Please drive home."

Jennifer doesn't hesitate and begins the journey back to Savile Row.

"She had a letter for me." Ada flaps an open envelope in her hands. She begins to read it and cries into her hands, "I hate that place."

Ada hands the note to Fiona, "Here you must have some insight?"

* * *

**My Dearest,**

**I can't bare to write these words, but please mind them with all that I have to offer. **

**Stay away. I will contact you later, when I am comfortable. For now, please trust me.**

**Yours Truly**

**Odea**

* * *

Fiona instructs Jennifer, "When there is a park with seating, please stop."

Jennifer nods.

Alaya pulls her wife close and whispers, "You were brave, very brave."


	71. Chapter 71 :: Parallel Part Four

Ada has given up trying to sleep. Instead, she is in the drawing room reading over all the data and notes her teams have given her. She sips another cup of her cold tea as she writes down her notes. She sees the numbers, the data and all the information, but her mind is penetrated by Fiona's story.

She stands again, for the tenth time, and begins to pace. Her stomach understands what Fiona as gone through. She decides that another solution is needed to find relief.

Jennifer is the first to hear the grunts, as the gymnasium is directly below her room, besides sleep is her current enemy. Her mind was buzzing, and her anger kept her from finding peace. She quietly walks down into the gymnasium and watches Ada wearing shorts, shirt and boxing gloves do a high kick into the hanging sandbag.

Ada's kick lands directly to the middle with a loud grunt. "Damn this world. This bloody world."

Jennifer coughs.

Ada does not adjust her attention but holds back a punch. "I suggest that you turn around and leave me be. I am not in any mood to be nice or control my anger."

Jennifer turns around and leaves.

Ada begins punching the sandbag with even more vigor only to be interrupted again by a delicate cough.

"I asked nicely," Ada turns her head to face the daring intruder and stands upright. "I am sorry Mother Vastra. I did not know it was you."

Vastra stretches her arms and back, "No dear, I have been woken by Jennifer as she needs a referee."

Ada notices Jennifer in the corner putting on boxing gloves.

Jennifer refuses to acknowledge Ada's irritation, she simply walks over and stands in the far corner of the soft mat with her hands at the ready.

"I don't want to fight anyone; I am too angry." Ada turns her back and prepares to face the hanging sandbag.

"You are not the only one angry." Jennifer snips at Ada's ego. "It is my mother we learned about today."

Ada spins around and points her left glove to the west, "My wife is in there right now."

"She is not a patient."

"They could find out."

"Find out what?"

"She is my wife, that enough to worry. Two women, we are rejects of society."

"Nobody knows that but our few family members, which means it is very unlikely that anyone can make the connection to you."

"You are not Fiona and I prefer you to leave the psychoanalysis with the professionals." Ada snaps back.

"You are not the only one angry." Jennifer repeats with exaggerated annunciation, "She is my mother."

Ada spins around, "You want to fight me? Fine." She stands firmly and positions her hands, "Then fight me."

Vastra comes to the of the padded floor, "I have the right to call the fight. We will go five rounds..."

"Seven rounds." Demands Jennifer.

"Ten." Counters Ada.

"Ten rounds." Vastra nods to both fighters before Jennifer demands fifteen rounds, "I am the official. Keep it clean." She looks at the clock on the wall, waiting for the second hand to make around to the twelve, and she blows the whistle.

Ada and Jennifer dance around each other for a few steps.

Jennifer looks at Ada, "Are you just going to move or take a ..."

Ada leads with right jabs then directly hits Jennifer in the face knocking her down. She towers over the fallen Silurian, "I told you before I am not in any mood to be nice or control my anger. So go and leave me be."

Ada turns to return to the hanging sandbag. A tap on her shoulder. She turns to rebuke Jennifer again but instead watches at Jennifer brings her right hook directly into her left cheek.

Ada bends and spits blood.

Jennifer takes on step back, holds her gloves up prepared for any spontaneous attempt by Ada.

Ada stands upright and takes another swing.

Jennifer blocks and counters.

Ada blocks high as Jennifer's punch lands low in her gut.

Ada does not flinch instead offers Jennifer a smile. The pain has given her reason to become more aggressive.

The two swing punches at each other's body, attacking any opening or weakness.

It was until round twenty-five Vastra dared to stand between the two fighters, "I regretfully announce this is a draw."

"I can keep going another five more rounds," Ada attempts to talk through her cut lip, as she wipes the blood from her nose and shakes off the pain in her right knee.

"My body is easily to fight ten," Jennifer spits down, ignores the blood dripping from her own nose and evaluates her opponent through one eye as her left is swollen shut.

"The brain might be willing but we need to tend those wounds." Vastra looks at the clock, "I also would like to have a few hours before dawn to allow my body to rest."

Jennifer and Ada stand prepared.

"Girls!" Vastra demands her voice to be heard, "I declare this a draw!"

Ada and Jennifer turn their heads to Vastra, who simply says, "Another time. The moment has passed."

Ada and Jennifer soften their stance.

Jennifer moves forward one step.

Ada stiffens her arms.

Jennifer pulls off her gloves with her armpits and then unties Ada's gloves, "Another time."

Ada nods yes as she finally allows the physical pain to flood her brain. She looks to Jennifer with tears, "Why is the world so bloody messed up?"

Jennifer remains silent as she places the two sets of gloves on the shelf and returning with a first aid kit.

Vastra nods approvingly, "Good night ladies."

"Nighf." Ada attempts with her lip swollen.

"Good night Grand Mama." Jennifer says while tending Ada's wounds.

"Thanf you." Ada says to Jennifer as they are about to exit into their individual rooms.

Jennifer looks at her door knob, "Ada, the world is going to get worse. Fighting ourselves will keep us from going mad, seek me out. But, I shall not be so lenient next time."

Ada begins to laugh, "Lenient?"

Jennifer turns her head, "Make no mistake, I am more Silurian than your wife. Do you think Vastra was there to ensure a fair fight? She was there for your protection."

Ada becomes irritated.

"If you want, allow me to make you stronger than your anger."

Ada looks at her wife's sister in a different light, "Let me ... heal. Good night Jennifer."

Jennifer nods and enters her room with a bit more peace then she a few hours before.

The next morning Ada's muscles are restraining against any movement. She does her best to put on her housecoat and walks down to the kitchen to find hot coffee and sweets waiting. She enters the drawing-room to find Fiona pacing.

Fiona runs over to Ada and evaluates her body.

Ada winces.

"Come, let me examine you ..."

"Mother Fiona, I will heal. I am simply sore and would like to have my coffee and breakfast in peace, please."

Fiona does her best to control herself, "Later?"

"Maybe." Ada drags her body to the nearest seat and flops down. She looks up to see a smiling Jennifer with a swollen eye. "I have been thinking; I want to be stronger than my anger."

Jennifer sits back in her chair carefully, "After we heal."

"Are we done? Can we turn attention to the data?" Kay asks the room.

"You found a pattern?" Ada attempts to stand but decides the mug of coffee and sweet in front of her is more appealing. She bites down into the pastry, and it melts in her mouth, "This is heaven. Please share with me what you found."

"We found," Kay ensures credit goes all around, "The possible location of it's next downpour, but there is a problem. We do not know how to stop it."

"There is no stopping but can we weaken the God." Vastra reminds everyone.

"How?" Kay is excited at the prospect of a solution rather than running around in rubber clothing.

"Keep it from having access to victims."

"The ones we saw in the hospital exist in human form. How long until they turn into the mist."

"I, we, believe that those in the hospital will never turn into any other than weaken humans."

"How do you know this?"

Mirum gets up and stands to Ada's side, "This is a list of missing persons from the area after the storm. Most of the family or friends assumed they left from troubled times, not because of the storm."

"What are you saying? Yug-Siturath is moving according to what factor?"

"Depression, anxiety, sadness and weaken state of mind."

"Everyone feels those things; it is part of being alive to have lows and highs." Ada looks to Fiona affectionately.

"Individually yes," Mirum places her map in front of Ada. "But, what there are many."

Mirum points to Preston, "Whittingham Hospital built in 1869 as a psychiatric hospital, for pauper lunatics, in the parish of Whittingham, near Preston."

Mirum points to Ilkley, "West Riding Mental Hospital was built in Built October 1888, a lunatic asylum, near Ilkley."

Mirum points to Maidenhead, "Fair Mile Hospital in Cholsey was opened in 1870 as the County Lunatic Asylum for Berkshire in the Borough of Windsor &amp; Maidenhead."

Mirum points to West Wickham, "In 1930, The Bethlem Royal Hospital moved the site of Monks Orchard House between Eden Park and West Wickham."

Ada stands up, forgetting her pain and cries out loud, "Odea!" She looks desperately to the family, "We must get a word to Odea." She is loosing her voice and tries to breath.

Fiona quickly goes to action, "Ada. Look at me. Mother Vastra talked to your wife this morning."

Ada leans over and begs for more information, "What did you tell her? What was her response? Is she well?"

Jenny comes to her daughter-in-law's rescue, pulls her close for a hug and whispers, "Odea is fine."

Ada body aches flooding back. It overwhelms her, and she cries in Jenny's arms. It takes a few minutes but soon Ada finds composure and looks into Jenny's eyes, "Did she sound well?"

"She lacked privacy although she did ask how her pet was doing and if she is being fed."

Ada laughs, "I am her pet."

"You will have to explain your wounds yourself. Vastra did not dare tell Odea her pet ended up in a fight with the local molly." Jenny softly encourages Ada to sit back down and finish her sweet. "If you finish your so-called breakfast we have more to tell you."

Ada sits back down and sips her now cold coffee.

Mirum pulls close the warm kettle and tops Ada's cup and pats her on her back.

"Thank you." She looks at Mirum and then to the rest of her family, "Thank you all for your hard work and patience in dealing with me."

Alaya quickly responds to Ada, "You can thank us by paying the bill. We do not charge for emotional support."

Kay pulls over the rolling blackboard, "Jennifer and I have calculated the past extreme rainfall, there was not much to go on to have a pattern, except the hospitals and fog movement. So it is our best guess is Surrey, UK 1947 or 1946."

"Why not other hospitals?"

"Population of the hospital must be over five-hundred patients, we are looking at the vicinity of Woking." Mirum points to a small area and circles it. "That is the best our mathematicians can offer."

Ada looks at the circle, "How do we weaken it?"

Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "Simply close the Asylums, transport the patients to smaller ones or institute a national happiness requirement. When the fog appears to have a sing-a-long."

Ada sits there with her mouth wide open.

"Do you think a God is going to disappear? How do you kill cloud?" Vastra widens her eyes, "We can only advise."

"What about now and Bethlem Royal Hospital?"

"We have to make the patients happy. Yug-Siturath needs weaken minds of despair; happiness to him is like the plague."

"Mrs. Butterfield?" Alaya asks a middle-aged woman who is working in her garden.

She looks up, "Yes?"

"We are scientific researchers with from London. We would like to ask you a few questions." Alaya hands Mrs. Butterfield her business card, "Do you have a moment?"

Mrs. Butterfield stands up and evaluates the business card, "From London? What are you doing here in Yorkshire?"

"My associate and I." Alaya nods to her daughter April, "Are on a scientific operation."

Mrs. Butterfield, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. But I believe privacy is in order." Alaya looks down the small road and softly utters, "It is about your husband."

Mrs. Butterfield motions for the two women to come inside and leads them to the front parlor, "Please sit. What would you like to know. I have answered all the questions the doctors asked over thirty years ago."

"To be honest your husband's condition is not as rare as the medical staff has hoped. With each new year, hospitals find new ways to share information. It seems your husband's frozen disposition is shared by a few others across England. We are trying to unlock his secret by finding a pattern." Alaya looks at the woman's face becoming white. She has leaned to be more compassionate from that single afternoon so many years ago, meeting April Saint Clair and the loss of her daughter.

Alaya comes closer, pulls up a footstool and shares personal space with Mrs. Butterfield. "I know you have been alone with this for such a long time. I can only assume you have played back over and over in your head what you witnessed." Alaya touches the woman's wrist, "We are desperate. We need your memories to resurface one more time."

Nurse Pinsmail leads the small group of women down a hallway to a large white room. She knocks on the door, "Doctor Toulouse are you ready?"

"Yes, yes. Lead them in."

Nurse Pinsmail waves the group inward.

There is a patient is on the table with her legs, arms and head bound. Doctor Toulouse pulls over an electronic device with wires connected. He picks up the patient's chart and flips through the pages, "This is patient 58501. She was brought here by her parents. She is seventeen years old and is to be married in a few months. She suffers from a medical condition and needs biological adjustment into social norms. We believe that the brain synaptic need to reestablish proper gender identification."

Odea looks down at the young girl whose mouth is biting down on a wood piece and tears flowing from her eyes. She wants nothing more than to take Patient 58501 and run out of this place. It aches her heart to know what is going to happen. She reminds herself that her family and her Ada need her to be calm. She needs to remain calm.

"We start with a small voltage and work our way up."

Odea raises her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Mosin?"

"When do you know it works?"

"Patient 58501 is currently in biological conflict. When the biology has reset her body will relax, and she will be at peace. It usually takes a few sessions, but most women need yearly sessions."

Doctor Toulouse flips a switch, and a hum fills the room.

Only Odea can hear rain as her scales clamp down.

"We were only married a week." Mrs. Butterfield hands Alaya a photograph, "He is a handsome man."

"He looks very happy here." Alaya and April look at the picture of a young Mr. and Mrs. Butterfield. Alaya hands it back, hoping the photograph will spark other memories.

"We were. But it was short lived."

"How so?"

"After we married Stephen's father had died from an accident with a horse. He fell off and broke his neck instantly, it seems that a motor car spooked the horse. We found out when we returned to this home for cake and a small celebration." She pointed to the front door, "Before we walked into this room we were going to celebrate our nuptials. It all changed once we opened that door the sadness overtook our happiness."

"I am so sorry." April hands Mrs. Butterfield a cup of tea, "How did it affect Mr. Butterfield?"

Mrs. Butterfield responds slightly annoyed, "He was distraught, his father died."

"Excuse my associate's wording. She was inquiring something specific. We all have witnessed others as they react to losing a loved one. Was Mr. Butterfield's mourning more distressful?"

Mrs. Butterfield sits up so fast her tea almost spills.

Alaya takes her tea and places on the table next to the chair.

"I tried to tell the doctors but they would not hear what I had to say." Mrs. Butterfield slaps the chair's arm and a puff of dust forms. "I told the doctors he wouldn't eat, he rarely slept and he would just walk for hours."

"He did just lost his father to a terrible accident." Alaya reminds Mrs. Butterfield.

She waves her hand, "No, it was more than just the normal sadness. My Stephen became a different man. He became angry, isolated himself and those things he loved ..." Mrs. Butterfield became still, " ... he pushed aside."

"Did he partake?"

"My Stephen never took a drink."

"Did he have unusual medical conditions that required daily medication?"

"My Stephen was healthy as a king."

"It sounds like he became depressed. Did you seek out medical help?"

Mrs. Butterfield nods, "We had an appointment, but then the storm came."

"What storm?"

"It was as if someone took a swill bucket and dumped it on the town. The streets were slimy, and it smells like sick."

"I grabbed my brolly and went out to pull Stephen from the garden." Mrs. Butterfield looks up, "I was only a few steps away and then it happened. From the sky, a thin boney fingers of lightening, and it tapped my Stephen's head."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing," Mrs. Butterfield sits back exhausted remembering that day.

"Nothing?"

"My Stephen became nothing. He wasn't sad or happy. His face was void of life." Mrs. Butterfield shook her head in disbelief, "He was breathing, but he was dead inside. In one week, I was on that side of the door with a hopeful future and in one week I have nothing."

"I am very sorry." Alaya does her best to convey genuine sympathy. Alaya returns Mrs. Butterfield's cup of tea into her hands. "The information you shared is very helpful."

"Is my story similar to theirs?" Mrs. Butterfield asks.

"Very. In fact, lightening and thick rain have noted with our other interviews."

"Truly?"

"Mrs. Butterfield, May we visit again for any follow-up questions?"

"Of course."

"How long will she whimper like this?" Odea ask Doctor Toulouse as they visit Patient 58501 on their rounds.

"It is a promising sign that the therapy is working. Whimpering is a very feminine trait." He pulls up Patient 58501's wrist and feels her pulse. "Very nice and soft. Her parents will be pleased, they can take her home tomorrow."

"May I?" Odea ask to check her pulse.

"Of course."

Doctor Toulouse watches as Mrs. Odea counts while looking at her watch, "Thirty-two beats per second."

He nods, "Exactly that is a pulse everyone woman should have." Without asking he grabs Odea's wrist, "Let us hear your heart?"

Odea does her best to remain calm.

"Very nice, it is Thirty-four beats per second. But then you have a more stressful life. I would recommend a steam bath and a swim in the ocean from time to time."

Odea shares casually, "Sweating isn't my favorite thing. Swimming in the sea is quite enjoyable."

Doctor Toulouse laughs, "You are female. Now let us continue our rounds."

Alaya and April return to the hotel to find their exhausted wives asleep in the most unfeminine positions.

Kay snorts and snores loudly as her head is cocked to the side.

Alaya teases in a whisper, "Your wife? Is she always this loud?"

"Only when she sleep in that weird angle."

They hold in their laughter as Fiona lets out a deep burp and returns to sleep.

April teases her mother back, "So dainty."

Alaya goes to her wife's side and taps her nose until she wakes.

April gently places her wife's head in a more realistic position. She pulls up a chair and begins to whispers quotes, "Isn't it splendid to think of all the things there are to find out about? It just makes me feel glad to be alive-it's such an interesting world."

Kay smiles.

April whispers another, "Life is worth living as long as there's a laugh in it."

Kay grins.

"The electric light invades the dunnest deep of Hades. Cries Pluto, 'twixt his snores: "O tempora! O mores!"

Kay hides her head in the pillow, "Hide me I am embarrassed. I am so sorry. I can't believe I did it again."

April taps her wife's ear, "You missed my mother ever so dainty burping in her sleep."

Fiona's eyes pop open, and her face turns red, "Did I?"

Alaya grins nodding her head yes.

Fiona dives into her wife's chest for comfort.

"Now that you are two are up we did have an excellent conversation with Mrs. Butterfield."

Fiona pulls herself out for air, "What it lightening?"

April pulls out her notes, "She said a thin boney fingers of lightening and it tapped my Stephen's head."

Kay touches her wife's hand, "How was the interview?"

"My mother was amazing. She put herself in the woman's trust and she was confident enough to tell her everything." April shakes her head, "I need to learn the correct way to ask for information."

"It takes time and experience." Alaya looks at her daughter, "I learned from paying attention to your Grand Mama Jenny and your Grand Mama April. They truly helped me understand that even at the lowest point in a human's life they truly want to be helpful."

Fiona and Kay nod in agreement.

"It is all about the wording ... never about the question mark at the end."

"I have much to learn."

"Pay attention and be open to asking questions when we are alone like this." Fiona looks at her daughter, "You have much to offer the family business and as our friend."

Kay watches as her wife's scales fluctuate preparing for the next stage in her life.

"I am ready for the challenges ahead."

"Good." Fiona stands, "Now we visit Mr. Butterfield."


	72. Chapter 72 :: Parallel Part Five

Odea didn't sleep a wink all night. She rolls over and looks at the clock, five minutes and her day will begin again. The small calendar on her table brings her happiness as tonight she returns home. She turns off the alarm switch and stretches out her muscles.

She washes her body from the basin and feels the cool water on her scales. She towels off and curses the perception device. She heads towards the door.

She walks down the hall, grabs a cup of coffee, leaves the Lodge house and heads to the main building for the morning briefing.

Odea enters the conference room and goes to her usual seating in the corner by the window. From there she can watch the staff arrive using various transportation. Two taxis, a bus, one motor car and three bicycles. She sits up straighter as she can taste each physician turn the door knob. She always knows when Doctor Toulouse is near, his body odor combined with Brylcreem, he smells the like the morgue.

The doctors discuss current patients, new patients, and discharging patients.

It seems to Odea that fewer patients are discharged, unless there are active family members.

Odea casually listens, mainly due to the nature of egos of the Physicians; they drone on without ever making a point.

"New Patient 58515 isn't really a new patient. You can look at your notes it is previous Patient 58501. Her parents demand faster results. It seems the young girl was caught sneaking out. The wedding is in two days. Suggestions?"

Doctor Toulouse quickly replies, "We have done electroconvulsive therapy, corrective visual therapy, and even hysterical paroxysm, but they all have failed. May I suggest that we perform a leucotomy."

Odea hears rain as her scales clamp down in anger. She reminds herself to stay hidden, to do nothing; it is imperative to keep her wife and family safe. She can not save Patient 58515.

The room becomes electric as the opportunity finally opened up for a new procedure.

"Doctor Toulouse do you feel confident in performing such an operation?"

"I am quite confident." Doctor Toulouse turns to see Mrs. Odea nearby, "I would like two assistants. One physician and our capable Mrs. Odea. I believe it will be an opportunity that will enhance her future practice. It will be best if the operation takes place in the morning to allow us to go slowly and remove one fibre at a time, to monitor the effects. We do not want to sever a fibre unnecessary."

All the physicians nod their head in agreement.

"Very well. Who would like to assist?"

Fiona evaluates Mr. Butterfield's blood and urine. She quickly notices his urine is clear as water and his blood cells are almost at a standstill.

She pulls out of her back three syringes and lays them on the table.

"Mr. Butterfield?"

No response Mr. Butterfield stands looking out the window.

"I am Doctor Flint-Saint Clair. I will be putting in your body three things to see if can get you back to normal. The first is potassium chloride in water; the second is a soft stimulant, and the third is adrenaline. I am going gently to more aggressive. If you respond to any of the first two, I will stop immediately. I will wait one hour before going on to the next injection. I will be here with you each step of the way. My assistants are here. Alaya, April and Kay. I will be here the whole time Mr. Butterfield, I care what happens."

Fiona touches Mr. Butterfield's shoulder, "I and doing the first injection. You will feel a pinch." She injects potassium chloride in water. She looks to April, who is writing the time and injection measurement, "That was ten units. We wait."

Fiona sits down next to Mr. Butterfield and holds his wrist, "Mr. Butterfield we are checking your pulse every ten minutes. We want to your heart and mind to wake up to us Mrs. Butterfield misses you. Thirty-five BPM."

Alaya writes down Fiona's pulse measurements on her chart.

Kay resets the stopwatch and announces when ten minutes comes around again.

Fiona looks to her wife with frustrated eyes as to no changes.

"One hour." Kay announces.

Fiona touches Mr. Butterfield's shoulder, "I am now on the second injection. You will feel a pinch. I know you aren't a man that drinks, but this is not addictive and should help your blood flow faster." She injects soft stimulant. She looks to April, who is writing the time and injection measurement, "That was ten units."

The process continues.

Fiona is disappointed that the Caffeine didn't jump-started his body.

"One hour." Kay announces.

Fiona touches Mr. Butterfield's shoulder, "I am now on the third injection. I am putting a strong adrenaline into your blood stream; it should take minutes to reach your heart. Don't be scared. You will feel a pinch." She injects the adrenaline. She looks to April, who is writing the time and injection measurement, "That was ten units."

Fiona holds his wrist and watches Kay as she announces, "Ten minutes."

Fiona watches her watch and announces the same result for the past two hours, "Thirty-five BPM. It should have reached his heart, we just have to wait. I am going through other options in my brain. If this doesn't work, we might have to head home and create our own mixture."

Alaya offers a supportive smile, "We just need to be patient."

Fiona stretches her neck and waits for Kay's announcement, "Ten minutes."

Fiona takes Mr. Butterfield's wrist and counts, "Thirty-seven BPM."

Alaya smiles.

Kay quickly resets her stopwatch.

"Good morning, Mr. Butterfield. It looks like your body is waking up."

Kay watches the stopwatch as it spins around and excitedly looks up, "Ten minutes."

Fiona takes Mr. Butterfield's wrist and counts, "Thirty-nine BPM. Forty to fifty BPM is normal for sleeping. April, I will need assistance in moving him to a bed."

Kay resets her stopwatch with further excitement.

Fiona stands and turns Mr. Butterfield's body away from the window.

He follows the directions.

"Please sit comfortably, Mr. Butterfield."

He sits with April's assistance. He is knees make popping sounds as his body adjusts to the foreign position.

Fiona takes instruments out of her bag and tests unintrusive tests. She looks down his ears and cleans out the wax build-up. She look into his eyes with a light and smiles as the pupils react.

Kay announces with enthusiasm, "Ten minutes."

Fiona takes Mr. Butterfield's wrist and counts, "Forty-seven BPM. Mr. Butterfield, you can wake up anytime you feel rested."

Fiona smiles as Mr. Butterfield blinks.

"It is a good day Mr. Butterfield. How are you feeling?"

Mr. Butterfield puts his hand on his heart.

"It is beating faster than it has been all these years. Do you feel safe?"

Mr. Butterfield nods yes.

"Have you heard my voice this whole time?"

Mr. Butterfield nods yes.

"Have you watched the world go by from the window?"

Mr. Butterfield nods yes and begins to cry.

Without hesitation, Fiona pulls him into a hug. She can feel his heart pounding, it reminds her of the Silurian heartbeat. She rests her chin on his shoulder as she smiles at her wife.

Mr. Butterfield melts into the human contact and pulls in tight.

Kay announces quietly, "Ten minutes."

Fiona pulls back, "We must take another measurement." Fiona takes Mr. Butterfield's wrist and counts, "Sixty-two BPM. We don't need it to go any faster. Let us hope it levels out soon."

Mr. Butterfield nods in understanding.

They sit all quiet and wait patiently for Kay's to announce ten minutes.

"Mr. Butterfield you are leveling out at seventy-two BPM. You have a hearty heart, and I am going to retrieve your physician. Do you want anything?"

Mr. Butterfield motions for a glass of water.

Doctor Toulouse walks into the small operating room with a surgical nurse, Doctor Hamlem, Mrs. Mosin waiting and unconscious Patient 58515 on a surgical table.

He looks at the three instruments and back at his crew, "You ready to make two parents happy?"

Doctor Toulouse takes a small ball peen hammer in one hand and a leucotome in the other. She looks down at the patient, "You will be right as rain." He pushes the leucotome pass the eye socket and find the middle bone. He takes the hammer and hits the end until it passes the bone and separates Patient 58515's left from their right brain. He pulls out the leucotome and places it on the table.

"We are done here." Doctor Toulouse turns to the surgical nurse, "Call her parents and tell them to pick her up in an hour."

She nods and leaves the room.

"How many fibres did you sever?" Asks Doctor Hamlem.

Doctor Toulouse puts his arm around Doctor Hamlem, "I believe three, but no more than four. Her parents, her fiance and society will thank us someday." They exit the room with their egoes on high.

Doctor Toulouse turns around, "Mrs. Mosin, I understand you have the night off?"

She smiles thinking about going home, "Yes Doctor Toulouse. I do."

Nurse Pinsmail walks by holding a tray of instruments.

"Nurse Pinsmail. Perfect timing as usual." Calls Doctor Toulouse.

"Yes, doctor."

"Mrs. Mosin is off for the weekend correct?"

"Yes, Doctor Toulouse. As per your instructions."

"I am sorry," Odea questions, "I am assigned off just tonight. I have been scheduled on-call through the next week. Did I do something wrong?"

"Mrs. Mosin, you are the most dedicated one of your group. You come to the morning briefings, the evening overviews, you ask questions and have proven to be an asset to our hospital." Doctor Toulouse continues, "When your medical school is over we seriously would consider it an honor to have you on board as a fellow physician."

"I don't know what to say." Odea honestly doesn't know how to tell them to go to hell without sabotaging her weekend off.

"Think about it." Doctor Toulouse looks to Nurse Pinsmail, "It was Nurse Pinsmail idea. She says you are dedicated and have strong work ethics."

"Thank you, Nurse Pinsmail. I don't know what to say?"

"How long is her rotation?" Doctor Toulouse ask Nurse Pinsmail.

"She is here through the new years."

"Good, good." Doctor Toulouse places his hand on Odea's shoulder, "You have the making of a fine physician in curing patients with mental deficiencies. Think about it. Go home, talk it over with your husband, and we will see you at the Monday morning briefing."

Doctor Toulouse and Doctor Hamlem walk away talking about the success of Patient 58515 and which patient deserves a similar procedure.

With the doctors gone Odea turns to Nurse Pinsmail, "Thank you for the recommendation."

"Not at all, you are a good worker and have a brilliant mind. You are exactly what this place needs, a level head and a curious mind like Doctor Toulouse."

"Thank you." Odea offers a fake grin, "You have embarrassed me. I will see you Monday." Odea calmly leaves the main building and returns to the Lodge house.

Within minutes, Odea is packed and walking towards the rail station.


	73. Chapter 73 :: Drinks Around

Mr. Clements knocks on V.F. Research door, using his special two tap signifying personal. If he knocks three times, it is professional.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Mosin I have a message." He hands Ada a folded piece of paper.

Ada opens it and reads to herself. She ask Mr. Clements, "What were exact words?"

"She was at the train station. I could hardly hear her due to the noise, but she mentioned having the weekend off and for you to meet her at the station. I asked which one, she said you knew."

"How long ago?"

He looks at his watch, "Not even ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Ada waits for Mr. Clements to leave and turns to Mirum, "Mirum, would you mind fetching your sister?"

"I will, as long as I can remain in the room when she looks at both of your mugs." Mirum laughs as she exits the office.

"They do nothing else but play the game?" Kay ask as she examines eye movement and hand cordination, "What have you noticed? Researched"

Alaya shrugs, "Nothing. We actually do not know where to begin."

"Does the game reset?" Kay looks to her associates.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens when someone wins?"

"We don't know."

Kay looks at the board and places every piece at the starting point. She watches as each man takes his turn. "They aren't playing."

April watches, "Poorly, but they seem like they are playing."

Kay looks to April, "Help me put all the pieces back to the staring point."

They watch as the players randomly move the pieces around the board.

"Again." Kay and April watch as the players move the peieces in familiar locations.

Kay looks up, "There is a pattern! We need to figure this out."

Kay looks through her bag, pulls out grid paper and hands it to April, "You are red."

Over and over again they watch as the players move the pieces around. Each time the game is reset the pattern begins, but never loops. "How long do we watch?" Kay ask Fiona and Alaya.

"It could be anything. Do the squares represent numbers? Letters? Is there a pattern in the layout, if so why isn't it on repeat or looping?" Kay is mesmerorized watching the movement trying to figure it out.

April asks, "What happens if you remove the pieces? Or only place white down?"

Kay removes all the pieces.

The men sit still and do nothing.

"Remove the board." April suggests.

The men remain still.

"Put back only one piece."

The men stare at the single white game piece.

"Place a red piece."

Each man grabs their assigned color and move it around the table.

"There!" Kay watches again, "Watch. They bring back the piece to the bottom corner."

The four watch as each man moves their color game piece around the table to bring it back again to the bottom left corner. Then a different pattern until it goes to the bottom left corner.

"Now place two pieces for each player," April suggests.

They watch as each movement of the new piece is different, but returns to the bottom left corner.

Kay starts to pace and moan as if she has a headache, "That means all twelve peices has an individual track of information or pattern." She turns, "We just need to count how many times a single game piece goes to the bottom corner to see if there is a loop."

Kay goes to the table, "Pardon me gentlemen, let us try something."

Kay takes away all the game pieces and places one in front of each. Each move to the piece to the bottom corner. Once they move from that space she marks and X. The next movements she marks with an associated number until the game piece is moved to the bottom left corner.

"Let us test this theory." She grabs the game pieces and place both in the middle. Each player take a color and moves the game piece over the X, to the number one spot, number two all the way through the numbers before the game piece returns to the X.

"We need to do a bit of research. We need everyone," April remarks, "Between Ada, Jennifer and my Kay they could figure this out."

Kay rubs her temples, "I do need help. I feel like I am missing something obvious."

Odea runs up the stairs and knocks on the door to V.F. Research offices.

"Come in."

Odea walks in to see Jennifer and her wife hard at work, "Mirum was her quiet self all the way here. No twenty questions, no respond to any inquiry ..." Odea stops as Jennifer's eye is swollen and a few of her scales are off color. She looks to her wife who purposely has her head down. Odea slowly goes over and carefully pulls up Ada's chin.

Odea's eyes ache.

"It was my fault." Jennifer quickly stands.

Odea smiles at her group leader, "I doubt there is any blame to go around. I am concerned more about the damage you both have caused each other." Odea rolls her eyes, "From the look of your body, you allowed her to make some impacts."

"Your wife does have a strong throwing arm and will power."

Odea laughs, "You noticed that?"

Ada swings her head around and does her best to not limp, "What do you mean allow?"

Odea looks at her wife's face and whispers in shock, "My dear Ada." Odea's eyes soften, "Where does it hurt?"

Jennifer slowly closes up her things and decides to make her escape.

"Jennifer, please stay." Odea begs, "Continue your work. I will be nearby so you can finish your work. We will talk later."

Ada and Jennifer nod in agreement.

Odea grabs a seat to read, Mr. Boston Official Bartender's &amp; Party Guide. She takes notes and even has a few drinks she would like to try. She then opens the evening newspaper and begins to organize her weekend, she circles various things. She doesn't bother looking up as Jennifer and Ada work around the room moaning everytime they have to bend over, kneel down or even get back in their seats, she simply smiles.

Odea looks at the clock, "I am going to make a few drinks. Join me when work is finished."

Jennifer and Ada nod ever so slightly.

Odea laughs, "I can't want to hear this story. You both look and sound pathetic."

Odea heads up to the drawing-room to make a few of the drinks she passes Vastra and Jenny, "Hello Mothers. How are you?"

"We are glad you are home. We have you just one night?"

"I have been given the weekend off due to hard work."

"How are things at that ... that place?" Jenny does her best to not be overly protective.

"Rotten to the core. You can safely assume that moving out of London only cleaned up London." Odea was about to rant but stopped, "I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk privately. I seek your advice; it is quite delicate, and it is not for general ears."

"I see." Vastra pulls her wife close, "You now have your human mother worried. May I suggest when you are free to come to our room."

"No matter the hour, promise?"

Odea nods, "Expect me tonight."

"Have you seen your wife?"

Odea shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "I have yet to hear their stories. Was Alaya aggressive like that?"

"We often sparred to exhaustion. I had to separate Fiona and Alaya a few times as your mother thought they would kill each other by accident."

Jenny looks to Vastra, "I tell you, it is that bloody Hospital."

"Such language!" Vastra teases her wife and looks to Odea, "Your mother is right, that places does something to you. It affected us dearly, and we do not dare imagine the internal scars Fiona carries."

Jenny smiles, "Tonight, we will talk more."

Odea runs up the drawing-room, and Vastra calls her back, "Odea."

"Yes, Mother."

"When you do visit, bring tea and sweets."

Odea nods yes and quickly makes her drinks before Ada and Jennifer arrive.

The two couples return to Savile Row exhausted. They work their way upstairs to hear laughter in the drawing-room.

Fiona opens the door to see two naked Silurians; Ada sprawled on the sofa half asleep and Mirum pouring herself another drink in her nightgown.

"We missed a party?" Alaya asks her sisters.

"Not at all it has just begun!" Mirum announces loudly, "Odea made deliciously devilish ... delectable drinks for us to consume. Please, join us." As she nods at her literation accomplishment.

Alaya and Fiona smiles and bids their good evenings and head to their room.

April doesn't hesitate she pours two glasses of Odea's mixture and hands one to her wife.

Jennifer makes a move towards Kay. Odea grabs her arm, "Let April take care of her wife."

"But the drink is too much, look what happened to your wife."

"I told my wife it was strong, but she decided to drink anyway."

Jennifer watches from the corner of her eye as April takes a sip. Her eyes pop wide open. April looks at the sleeping Ada and whispers to her wife something. Kay hands back the glass and leaves the room.

April takes another sip of her drink and joins her companions.

"Where did April go?"

"She is getting changed." Odea points to the door, "I suggested to getting into her nightgown like Mirum and to bring a blanket down. We might be foolish tonight."

"Might?" Mirum laughs, "I feel foolish already."

"Why would you say that?" Jennifer looks to her friend, "You are rarely foolish."

"I said feel foolish," Mirum smiles as she sips her drink.

Odea puts her arm around her sister, "When have you ever felt foolish?"

* * *

**King's College**

**Literature 450**

**Professor Lumley's Office**

**"What career paths are you planning on taking?"**

**"I love to wright and research. I was thinking of continuing my education toward literature Masters. Possibly write a few adventure stories."**

**"I see," Professor Lumley sits back in his swivel chair and looks out to the common grounds below. "Don't you want to get married, children and perhaps travel."**

**"I see those things in my future, but not for a very long time."**

**Professor Lumley leans forward and looks through her papers, "To get accepted into any post-graduate programs you need three academic references."**

**Mirum nods yes, "You are correct Professor. I have two already."**

**"You need mine." He sits back again, "So I am in control of your destiny."**

**"I don't see how." Mirum is annoyed at his obvious manner. "I am respectful in seeking your recommendation. It is not necessary for me to achieve my goals."**

**He slings himself forward and whispers in a demanding voice, "I am the section head. Without my recommendation, you are going to graduate with mediocre grades, but not a future in literature or any further education."**

**"Will you please write a recommendation letter?" Mirum softly asks from her chair.**

**"I have written two." He holds up two folders. "This folder holds your deserved grades, recommendation letter and possible fellowship with the King's College to forward your literary career." He lays it down, turns it around and opens it for Mirum to read.**

**Mirum, read the recommendation letter with positive reviews of her work, talent, and smiles when she reads the line '... no door should be shut as her talent will not be contained. She has a voice to offer the world...' She then flips to see her transcripts with stellar grades in all her classes with Professor Lumley.**

**Professor Lumley closes it and puts it aside, "Now this folder ..." He opens it the same way.**

**Mirum read the recommendation letter with negative reviews of her work, talent and does her best not to jump over the desk and twist his neck. She reads the line '... her high aspirations for literary career is one I cannot justify ..' She then flips to see her transcripts with less than average grades in all her classes with Professor Lumley. She looks up, "I don't understand."**

**Professor Lumley closes the folder and places it on top of the other. "Miss Flint, you are a crossroad in your life. One that will take you to unimaginable places and ensure your future literary career. The other will not."**

**Mirum sits quietly, saying nothing.**

**"Which do you choose?"**

**"The one I earned. The one I worked hard to achieve."**

**"Ah," Professor Lumley rotates his chair. "Earning. I have offered you multiple times to earn better grades only to deny my request after request."**

**Mirum simply sits there and lets him prattle on, this game he likes to play. She never participates. She stands up, "Good day Professor Lumley. I am not interested in acquiring your references. I shall find another path to my literary career."**

* * *

"I have felt foolish more than I have liked."

"We all have moments that we would like to crawl under a rock and die."

"I ... I ... need a solution to a problem." Mirum looks to her Trinity companions.

Kay returns to the room in her housecoat, slippers, and her hair down.

Both Jennifer and April eyes dilate, but Kay only noticed her wife. "I have your housecoat, blankets, and our pillows. You know how I get without my perfect sleeping position."

"How does she get?" Mirum teases.

"I snore." Kay responds as she takes the drink out of April's hand.

"Loudly?"

"Yes, very." Responds April. "She is like our mother when she sleeps, very relaxed."

Everyone laughs, and even Ada pokes her head up, "What did I miss?"

Odea goes to her wife and allows her legs to be a pillow, "Mirum needs us. I believe the drinks have made her brave."

The room becomes sober as Mirum describes her four years with Professor Lumley.

They listen and make no judgments but each and everyone would like to see the professor strung up on the flag pole.

"I find myself lost. I don't know if I am a good writer or a dreamer to think I have the ability to write. I know I have the ability to write, but to make a living with my ideas is another."

"It doesn't matter." Ada whispers to the small crowd.

April becomes defensive, "It does matter."

Ada shakes her head, "It doesn't matter what Professor Lumley thinks, it matters what Mirum thinks."

Everyone becomes quiet.

"Let us be honest judges. Please grab a story and read it to us. Please?" Odea begs her sister, a request that had been asked many times before but always rejected.

Mirum stands and goes to the secretary and pulls out a notebook. She take another big gulp of her drink and begins to read. "I have not written as much as my mind insists. Please be patient this is only a draft."

At first the sisters were listening to give a critical assessment and soon after hours of Mirum reading they were transported in her adventure.

"... That is all I have for now. What do you think?"

Silence.

Mirum becomes shy and looks down at her notebook, "Someone say something."

Ada blurts out, "Professor Lumley is a bloody ass. You know what I think? I believe that your Professor Lumley is bloody jealous. You keep writing." Odea laughs and holds her usually reserved wife close.

"Truly?"

"Mirum that story of the treasure hunter, where did you get the idea?"

"Our mother's stories, the visits to the museums and my imagination." Mirum laughs at herself. "When we did our monthly trip to the museum sometimes it was so boring I would imagine my character Jarrow Adams fighting off villains, nature, and even the natives to bring back the item."

Jennifer leans forward, "You have been writing these since then?"

"Only in my head, I have only been brave enough to write them down since we returned from Trinity."

"Oh, goddess. I believe you have something here." Odea smiles at her sister, "I like that you are going after things no one has located."

"I figured until they found there is no possible way to critic my work. I only hope Treasures of Lima remains hidden forever."

"You should keep going. When the tombs of the Pharaohs' was opened all treasure was missing, where did it go?"

Kay offers, "There is Montezuma's Treasure, Blackbeard's Treasure, The Amber Room and ..." She looks to her wife, "What else has not been found?"

April thinks for a moment, "I was thinking about the most sacred thing in Earth's history. According to Grand Mama Vastra there is this one powerful prison for the God's. What was it called?"

"Oh yes!" Jennifer exclaims, "Aron Habberit! What does the legend call it now?"

"The Ark of the Covenant, it is said to hold sacred texts and wields godly powers." Odea laughs, "Mother is right is there nothing Silurian?"

Jennifer looks to her Mirum excited, "Would your Jarrow Adams be interested in finding religious objects?"

Mirum is writing quickly and holds up a finger to wait. She writes a few more lines in her notepad and stops.

"Why did you stop?" April asks, "You are inspired?"

"I have learned from my classes at King's College that I should stop when I know what I want to write."

"What happens when you don't know what to write?"

"That is the creative challenged, I am to keep writing and wait until inspiration comes. That way when I take time to write I can write as much as possible. Never stop when you are not inspired, it will keep you from writing that next line."

"That is quite brilliant."

"I have been thinking about this Professor Lumley issue." Jennifer looks to her old roommate, "You can do three things. One confront him again. Three transfer to another school to receive another degree and then off to post graduate. Three apply to post graduate program with two letters. I believe, from our experiences, that you are not Professor Lumley's first victim."

"Honestly I desire nothing more than to put that man in my past. But, I want to learn more, be able to sustain myself and if there is anything I can do to keep this from happening to another student I am open to suggestions."

"Go back to school." Mirum suggests, "You go back to school like you planned. Even if you have to graduate as an undergraduate again. Get as much schooling as possibly and become a professor."

"Me a professor? I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"That would take many years of schooling."

"Tell me, honestly, if went back to school to study ants would you?"

"Ants, no. I do miss being in a classroom, doing assignments and pushing myself." Mirum smiles at the thought of late night reading. "I do miss it so much."

"Take your time to decide what action you would like to pursue. The new term is seven months away. That is plenty of time for you to make a choice."

Mirum nods her head in agreement.

Odea smiles at her sister, "Thank you for sharing. I knew something was wrong. I am sorry you felt you had to deal with Professor Lumley alone. We are a clan; you are never alone."

"I will try to remember that, you all have your lives. I don't want to bother any of you or take time away from your endeavors or wives." Mirum almost says in a whisper.

Odea stands up, and Ada's head plops on the sofa, "Sorry dear, just got excited."

Ada smiles and slaps her wife's ass, "It is alright."

Odea scales blush at the intimacy Ada displayed in public. She quickly focuses her attention to Mirum and pulls her up out of her seat, "We..." Odea becomes sad, "We shall outlive our wives, time to reinvent ourselves again."

Jennifer and April stand up, and the four come into a huddle.

Odea continues, "We have to protect our families. Mirum, do not mistake my love for my wife any less interest in your life and achievements. I do not want you to withhold anything because you assume I wouldn't have time. My dear that is one thing we have is time."

Mirum starts to cry, "I will not allow myself to think about the future. I can't imagine what you and April feel. What Mother and Alaya feel knowing that one day they will have to bury someone they love."

"Everyone will have to bury someone they love, human and Silurians alike." Jennifer quickly replies, "We are no different."

"I will do my best to keep you informed of my life." Mirum concedes.

"Good." Odea nods her head.

"It has gotten depressing." Ada yells at the huddle women, "We need music and drink. More drink!"

The huddle breaks up.

"I like Ada like this." Mirum laughs, "I wonder if this is her natural personality?"

"I see this side of her all the time." Odea returns to her wife's side with a fresh glass of alcohol. "You are not paying attention the way I do."

April pulls up Kay and swings her around, "Do not mistake my dear Kay ... I see you, all of you."

Jennifer pours herself a drink, '_What does April see?_' She takes a drink and spins around. "April tell us how you see Kay?"

April looks to her sister with patience and understanding, "What do you see?"

"I see a brilliant woman. She loves sweet things, books, math and has a good work ethics. She commands a room with her voice and demands respect from anyone she encounters."

April puts her wife down, "That is what everyone sees. Let me tell you what I see. My wife is shy and can easily haunt herself. She is good with numbers because it is something she understands and can control. She likes that it makes sense in a world of hatred ..."

Kay jumps up to her wife's side, "Please, tread carefully."

April looks down at her wife, "She wants to know. Please?"

Kay holds her wife's hand and looks towards Jennifer, "Do you truly want to know me?"

Jennifer nods yes.

April continues, "She like math because it makes sense in a world full of hate, dishonesty and parents who discard their children like a trash bin. My wife, make no mistake is breakable. We are strong together. I like when she snores, it means she is not having nightmares of her childhood waiting to be adopted. She is strong because she had to be, not because it was her nature. She laughs at the sun because she hopes if she is positive enough it will return the next day. My wife hides when she is embarrassed because she becomes unsure of herself. My wife is amazing not because of what you see ... but because of what I see. She is by my side right now scared that I will hurt you and that you will stop being her dearest friend. She needs you in her life. But know this my dear sister ... what we see in Kay are not the same things."

Jennifer stands there speechless.

Kay rushes to Jennifer's side and hugs her, "My April know me like no other." She looks up at Jennifer, "I love my April." She lets go of Jennifer and returns to her wife's hand.

"You laugh at the sun?"

April and Kay nod yes.

April grabs the pitcher and refills the drinks afterward she pulls everyone back to their seats, "Now you ready for something interesting? We need your brains."

Ada wakes up, "Yes?"

"You are going to want to hear this."

Kay grabs her folder, "Two men are playing draughts ..."


	74. Chapter 74 :: That Place

Jenny mumbles, "Where is Odea?"

Vastra pulls her wife's warm body closer, "She is talking with her companions in the drawing-room."

"What are they talking about?"

"Draughts."

"Good night." Jenny moves her body closer to the coolness and returns to slumber.

Vastra eavesdrops on the conversation listening to the girls describe markings and movements of the game pieces. She draws each pattern with her fingers on Jenny's back.

Vastra watches as her fingertips leave a small red line and slowly disappear. She is caught up in the motion. Watching her wife's back the pink paper and her finger is the red pen.

"Mmm, what are you drawing?" Asks a sleeping Jenny.

"I am drawing a pattern." Vastra smiles as this affection might have an alternative effect on her human.

"What does the pattern create?" Jenny asks as she shifts her body just a bit.

"Letters."

Jenny becomes quiet as she attempts to make out each letter, "Are these letters of a different language?"

"They are very old letters," Vastra smiles as it brings back memories being with her sisters as they read to each other. She draws elaborate and unique lines, "I spelled love."

"That is nice." Jenny turns around facing Vastra with her eyes sparkling.

Vastra smiles as her wife reacts just as she had hoped. She moves in to kiss Jenny, stops just before contact, and whispers, "Old letters. The draught players are drawing old letters."

"Hey, come back to me, you have to finish what you started." Jenny caresses her wife's cheek.

Vastra passionately kisses her wife and decides to put the letters aside.

Kay rolls in the chalkboard, "This will help me make sense. I like to stand and think."

Ada drinks another cup of coffee as she looks at the drawings on the table, "I agree. I feel like the solution is right in front of me. As if I looked left the solution would pop out of my brain."

"Kay was feeling the same way," April takes the chalk and starts to write on the board.

Jennifer, Kay and Ada all watch as the first pattern appears.

Odea grabs her wife, "I will be back in a moment. I want to talk to my mothers."

Ada wakes her mind and looks to her wife, "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with?"

"I will talk to later about this. Right now, you have a job." Odea kisses her wife on the cheek, "Play nice with others."

Ada laughs and with a sober hand she slaps her wife's ass.

Odea looks shocked at her sober wife's public affection.

Ada instantly blushes, "I am sorry. I ..."

Odea whispers in her wife's ear, "I enjoyed that, don't hold back ... ever. Please?"

Ada nods and grabs her wife passionately, "You might have created a monster."

"Good."

"Come in."

Odea walks in carrying a tea service. She quickly notices the messy bed and blushes, "I am so sorry. I will come back later." She turns around to walk out.

Vastra springs up, "Odea! It is fine. Please come in, your mother and I have been anxious."

Odea turns back around and walks towards the bed with the tea, "Tea and sweets as you requested."

Jenny smiles, "I am grateful. Thank you." She sips her tea and bites into the pastry Jennifer has created. "Anotfer one wiff chocolate." She closes her eyes and enjoys the flavors.

"I do believe I am jealous," Vastra teases her wife.

"Well, it is delicious," She smiles at her wife.

"Odea how can we be of service?" Vastra looks to her daughter while grabbing Jenny's free hand.

"I knew that Bethlem Royal Hospital was going to be a challenge. The funny thing is they offered me a position ..."

Jenny and Vastra listened as she talked about the walking ego Doctor Toulouse, spinning chair, tub prisons, and the seventeen-year-old patient.

It broke Odea's heart to see her mother cry.

"I saw Fiona a twice before she moved into our home. She came to the door proudly with a letter and small packaged bound by a blue ribbon. She was timid and strong at the same time. Oh and that hair! I saw her one more time before ... well." Jenny becomes sober, "The next time she is in our home they shaved her head, and she barely slept twenty minutes without a nightmare."

* * *

**December 23, 1911  
London  
13 Paternoster Row**

**April opens both doors to allow Alaya to carry in her daughter, "Mrs. Saint Clair we have retrieved Fiona. She was in her therapy session when my mothers arrived."**

**April clings to her daughter's pale hands as Alaya brings her into the drawing room. She lays Fiona down, places a pillow under her head and quickly covers her with an afghan. "She was brave, very brave."**

**April pulls a chair close and sits by her daughter.**

**"Thank you so much," Jenny notices the roaring fire, tea service and sandwiches.**

**"It was the least I could do." April looks to the Flint family. "I can't wait to take her home. She will feel better once she is back in her own room."**

**"I do not believe that is wise. We need to keep her hidden."**

**April stands to protest, "If we bring her under the guise of a delivery, she will remain in her room through her winter break and start classes after the new years. She wants nothing more than to return to her classes."**

**Vastra shakes her head, "April, that is not the best action."**

**"I know what is best for my daughter, Vastra. Let me be her mother."**

**"I am not denying you being a mother." Vastra takes a deep breath and looks at Jenny.**

**"April what my wife is trying to tell you that Weeping Angels are watching your home and the hospital. There is no known way to keep those statues from entering your home and transporting Fiona back in time."**

**"Since they have not done so it means that isn't their plan."**

**"Alaya will not be allowed to visit." Vastra snaps the words out of her mouth. It whips around the room, and it tests April's temper.**

**"What right to have to keep our daughters from seeing each other?"**

**Vastra takes a sip of tea, "They will follow her here to transport me, my wife or my daughter. Did we save Fiona for what purpose? She would be better off in that horrible place than to put all of us in danger."**

**"Vastra! How could you say such a thing?" Jenny puts her hands on her hip and with such anger looks at her wife.**

**"My dear love, are you willing to risk Alaya's life? My life? Your life? I am sorry, but you mean the universe to me, and I swear by the Goddess if those Lone Assassins take you from me nothing good will come. My wrath will not sleep. I shall walk the city standing in front of every statue with my eyes closed begging them to send me to you. Our Alaya will have to visit me in Bethlem." Vastra shrugs, "What else do you do with a societal menace who talks to statues all day long?"**

**"I see." Jenny's eyes become sad as the information penetrates her mind, "April I do believe my Vastra has a point."**

**Vastra nods her head yes and takes another sip of tea.**

**"What am I supposed to do? Leave her here?" April asks.**

**"The other option is to move her into a flat, but again she would be isolated." Vastra offers as solutions, "But, you nor our Alaya would not be able to visit her."**

**"Why not?" April asks almost defeated.**

**"You would be followed and again we all would be at risk."**

**"If I leave her here?"**

**"There are no Weeping Angel keeping watch and we were not followed. Besides, there is no connection socially to Fiona and Alaya because their correspondences has been done incognito, by its design."**

**"How so?"**

**"Our Alaya never made a delivery; they did not use Royal Mail and all Fiona's deliveries on the same route she used every day. Nothing was out of the ordinary. There is no connection to our home or surrounding homes."**

**"Which means could use the gardens for fresh air," Jenny offered as a positive. "She would not be limited to the indoors."**

**April stands up, "I will make arrangements. I will have a few of her things delivered from my tailor shop." She puts on her hat and coat. I shall return shortly.**

**Alaya stands by the fire to warm up. She looks to a sleeping Fiona with a tear running down her cheek. Alaya leaps into the chair and holds the tiny white hand. Alaya slowly lets out her tongue and tastes Fiona's tear.**

**"What do you taste?" Vastra asks as she pulls her wife into her arms.**

**Alaya looks up to her mothers, "Does time heal all wounds?"**

**"No." Vastra responds honestly, "Time is a gift to create new memories alongside the negative ones. If we are lucky, the good outnumber the bad."**

**Alaya returns her attention to the bald young woman, "She is angry, sad and I taste no thoughts of me."**

**"She is exhausted, her thoughts are not her own."**

**"I need to learn about the effects so-called therapy. Do you have a book?"**

**Vastra leaves the drawing-room and returns with a small stack, "I would suggest going from top to bottom. But first, please have a sandwich?"**

**Alaya takes one sandwich and the two top books, "Thank you."**

**Jenny and Vastra sit down and discuss the protocol, dating rituals and what April might expect.**

**By mid-afternoon, there is a knock at the door.**

**Jenny goes to answer, "May I help you?"**

**"We have a delivery for Mrs. Jenny Flint from Saint Clair Tailor."**

**Vastra closes the drawing-room doors and turns to see her daughter frantically reading each page as fast as possible. "Alaya, it is always best to teach what you have learned so as to retain the information."**

**Alaya looks up, "Fiona will be fine, but there could be neurological or physical damage. If there is either, there is a slim chance it might be permanent."**

**"What of her psyche?"**

**Alaya closes the books, "I studied that at NNYU. We won't know until she wakes. She will have a bit of residue, time to feel comfortable in her new environment and any symptoms will be disclosed at the first sign of conflict or stress. The question I am asking myself, did we get her in time?"**

**"I believe we did." Vastra offers a smile.**

**"I believe we did too." Alaya smiles as she goes back to reading.**

**Another knock at the front door.**

**Jenny opens the drawing-room doors and shows in April who lays on the table two stacks of books bound, "I have more." She returns shortly with two more stacks of bound books. "I have talked to King's administration and they will allow her to take an academic sabbatical due to a medical emergency. She may return but has to take the same end of term exam in the fall."**

**April looks at all the books, "These are all the books she will need pass the exam."**

**"How do you get the administration to agree to such an arrangement?" Vastra's curiosity is on an edge.**

**"Nothing is convincing as a donation." April shakes her head, "It was not enough to make an exception for other hard working students. I had to pay her tuition in full, whether or not she passes. If that wasn't enough, I am making new uniforms for the rugby athletics team."**

**Alaya looks up to the books and sees April's exhaustion.**

**"Please, no matter what happens she must finish her education." April looks to the three, "May I count on you for support?"**

**"Of course we value education," Vastra replies with a question, "May I ask why do you seem desperate for Fiona's education?"**

**April grabs a seat, a cup of tea and half of a sandwich. "I was born in a time where women could take any job, have any career, and the glass ceiling was breaking around the world."**

**"Glass ceiling?" Jenny asked.**

**"Women could occupy positions but could not move up to more challenging positions. They could only look up and watch men being promoted time and time again. Cracks that this generation started took over one-hundred years to actualize. I was a product of their sacrifices."**

**"It takes over one-hundred years for women to be equals?" Vastra asks with irritation.**

**"No, it took over one-hundred years for the glass ceiling to start to break."**

**"Blimey." Jenny sits back shocked, "All the hard work women are doing now for the right to vote seems fruitless."**

**"Oh no, it is essential the continue. It all begins here, right now. The ripple effect has begun." April smiles, "The Suffrage movement here is only the beginning. The women's right to vote will change everything. As far as my Fiona and my determination that she have not just higher education, but a medical career is based on two things. One, she is very intelligent. You don't know her, yet. But you will find she is driven by an inner passion, she is just like her father." April becomes quiet, "Ian took to learning and education like we take to breathing. He would study when others didn't, he was always learning. She is the same way."**

**April takes a moment to pick the right words, "The second reason is simply there are very few careers, in 'Our London', which a woman can have for financial security. There are more opportunities globally for woman doctors than any other profession. It is my only requirement for her future. If she chooses to be a physician part-time and pursue literature ... frankly I don't care. Being a physician, even once a week, will sustain herself financially."**

**"I see." Vastra looks to the woman out of time, "I understand your frustration of 'Our London'."**

**"Then you understand my seriousness of the matter?"**

**"Of course." Vastra smiles as she feels her wife's warm hands on her wrist. "We have something rather delicate to discuss. It is my understanding there are courting rituals, expectations, and social protocols one must follow. My wife and I want to discuss expectations."**

**Alaya stands up to come to the table.**

**Vastra looks up to her daughter, "Yes?"**

**Alaya starts to pull out a chair, "You are talking about my relationship with Fiona. I do have some say."**

**"I am sorry you do not," Jenny looks at her daughter with firm eyes. "We are discussing what we expect. Especially in this unique situation."**

**"I can be trusted."**

**Vastra quickly comes to defend her wife, "Who said anything about trust. This is about reputation and our expectations to maintain social standards."**

**Alaya looks to her Mother Vastra, "What social standards? You are from a billion years ago, and Mrs. Saint-Clair is from a hundred years in the future. The only person here who could have any say in the matter is Mother Jenny."**

**Vastra takes her wife's hand, "My dear daughter who do you think is leading this discussion?"**

**Alaya looks to her Mother Jenny, who raises her eyebrows, "We have standards to maintain. You are living in 'Our London', and you must respect the standards. If you are going to be in a relationship with a physician, this society expects social graces to be followed. Do you want your Fiona to have her peers whisper behind back, not be respected or work harder because her rumored reputation? That is the reality of 'Our London'."**

**Alaya looks down at the sleeping Fiona, "No, she has been through enough."**

**"Then may I suggest that you return to reading while we discuss the living arrangements."**

**Alaya returns to Fiona's side and continues to read the books on the human brain.**

**Soon Fiona starts to whimper. Alaya puts the books down and grabs Fiona's hand, "You are safe. Just go back to sleep." She repeats those same words she has heard April say to Fiona in room 34. She softly repeats over and over again until the nightmare passes. Alaya doesn't let go of Fiona's hand and continues to read with a book on her lap.**

**April watched Alaya take care of her daughter, coaxing her back to sleep. April eyes flood and tears fall freely. She grabs a handkerchief and wipes her eyes, "Pardon me." She looks up to a tearful Jenny.**

**Jenny does her best to smile, "We need to move furniture and other things. It will take time."**

**April asks, "Do you have a telephone?"**

**"Yes, in the hallway."**

**Fiona starts to whimper again, this time louder. Alaya does her best to comfort her but, Fiona becomes more frantic with her body movements.**

**"Fiona you are safe. Just go back to sleep." Alaya whispers the soft words with no effect.**

**Fiona sits up in a panic, "Where am I?"**

**Alaya quickly veils her face, "You are safe. You are in my home. Your mother is on the phone making a phone call."**

**"I would like to go home, please." Fiona starts to get up.**

**April returns to the drawing-room to see her daughter attempting to leave, "Fiona you are to remain here."**

**"No, please just take me home."**

**Vastra gets up and leaves the drawing-room.**

**"I am sorry, not right now. Maybe later, I am visiting with the Flint family."**

**Fiona looks to see Alaya's mother, "I am sorry." Fiona rubs her stubbled head and her memories flood back into her brain like the electricity forced through her body. She drops to the floor and cries.**

**April runs to her side, "You are safe now. You can go back to sleep."**

**Alaya picks up Fiona like she was nothing more than a blanket off the floor and into her arms. Alaya consoles, in a whisper, "You are safe. You need proper rest, please."**

**Fiona falls into the safety of Alaya's arms and whimpers.**

**Alaya holds Fiona tighter and repeats, "You are safe. You need proper rest, please."**

**Fiona looks up to the veiled face, "You are strong."**

**"Yes."**

**"I feel safe."**

**"Good."**

**"I might fall ..." Fiona fell asleep instantly.**

**Vastra returns with a syringe filled with a clear liquid, "This will help her remain asleep."**

**April pulls back Alaya's veil.**

**"Not yet Mother, she is sleeping peacefully." Alaya whispers through the huge grin on her face.**

**"We might have to use it later," Vastra returns a smile. "You can't hold her forever."**

**"No, but she is sleeping. Even if it is for a few hours, she is sleeping."**

**April comes over and caresses her daughter's head. She whispers to the room, "I have four men coming over to move furniture." April looks to Vastra, "We must finalize what furniture you want move."**

* * *

"I hate that place." Jenny says with disgust in her voice.

"What do I do?"

"What would you want to do?"

"I would love to close the doors and take away everyone's license to practice medicine."

"That would take documentation and proof."

"I have that."

"You would lose a possible professional position."

"I want to work in the morgue and work for the family business."

"You could make a difference, being on the inside making changes."

Odea shakes her head no, "My heart can't take much more. I have less than two weeks. I shall not look back."

"Good." Jenny smiles, "I really don't like that place."


	75. Chapter 75 :: Letters

Vastra and Odea walk into the drawing-room. Odea announces, "Mother said that the draught piece movement were ..."

Both Vastra and Odea stop in their tracks and see papers everywhere tacked to the wall with sticky tape.

"Letters? We know." Jennifer smiles at her mother.

Vastra dares to ask, "Who figured it out?"

"April."

"Yes, I remember seeing the markings at the exhibit for the tablets discovered at Mari in Syria. It was as if I have seen something like them before." April shakes her head, "It frustrated me that I could not make a connection."

"You all have seen similar letters before."

"Where?" Everyone stops and waits for their curious minds to be at rest.

Vastra leaves and returns with the framed map of Pangaea. "Look at the markings and notes."

Jennifer laughs, "I imagined it was their idea of animals, mountains and fish. But again I have not looked at it closely. It simply hangs in your office."

Ada quickly comes to look at the map, "Mother Vastra, is there a legend or possibly a reference guide to the letters?"

Vastra pulls from her underarm a notebook and hands it to Ada, "This should prove helpful. It is the family business property, not to be shared with anyone outside."

"I Understand." Ada opens it, and her eyes light up. She cries to room, "We have a legend and key!"

"Where would you like to start?" Jennifer asks from her section of the room.

"The first letter," Ada suggest with an obvious inflection.

"White or red?" Kay says with almost a giggle and looks to her friend Jennifer. "Exciting isn't it?"

Jennifer returns a smile, "It is."

They group around April at the chalkboard with their notes and pencils. April turns to the group, "Ready?"

Everyone watches April as she draws from the notes.

Ada scans Vastra's notes. "That looks like the letter ... I "

After all the patterns have been matched with letters, the team looks at the board and sees another challenge.

Odea squints in an attempt to somehow clear the image, "What are we reading?"

Vasta stands there with her hand on her hips, "We are missing something."

"Are we sure that these are letters?" Odea asks as she reads the letters out loud, "IVIVCBKCOLWALAEVDCTE and IVIVWMFLALRORECMTEK."

"Yes, yes." Vastra insists, "We need to decipher these two strings."

"We need someone who loves to decode. We might have to wait till morning, my brain is complaining." Ada says while looking at the board.

Vastra leans forward and analyzes the letters on the board. She talks to the room without her attention "When Fiona started to write letters to Alaya, she made a messenger cylinder. Alaya and Fiona had to turn the dials to match symbols to open the device. Without the correct combination, the device would be worthless."

"Do you believe Fiona can help up?"

April doesn't hesitate and runs to her parents' bedroom door. Moments later she returns, "Mother will be here in a moment. She is becoming presentable."

"There is something here we are missing." Kay yawns and leans into her wife's shoulder. "My dear if your mother can not solve this my brain will have to cry itself to sleep as my body is protesting its stamina."

Alaya and Fiona come walking into the room holding hands. Fiona's hair is puffed and full, "What has gotten you girls into a bunch?"

The room begins to giggle.

"Not one word," Alaya looks to the girls. "We were sleeping. We deserve our rest and privacy." Alaya's smile and rolling her eyes to her daughters as she untangles her hands out of her wife's hair.

"We have come so close, but now we have this gobbledygook." Jennifer points to the board with the string of letters. "Grand Mama said you have created secret bottles for your love letters."

"Mother Vastra!" Fiona blushes.

Alaya kisses her wife's forehead, only because if she dared to kiss on her head her scales will become tangled in the mess. "Let us help them and return to our warm bed."

Fiona puts on her glasses and looks at the board for two seconds. She turns to the anxious group, "It is quite simple. Perhaps a good night sleep would help you to see more clearly." She grabs her wife's hand and begins to lead her back to their room.

The tired girls begin to plead and beg for a simple hint.

Fiona turns around, "The first set are numbers. Good luck and good night."

Everyone looks to the string of letters.

Jennifer feels her adrenaline kick in, "Could it be that simple: four and four?"

April asks, "What does that mean?"

Jennifer quickly writes out the string of letters with the words going down four and four across. She writes out 'COLD BLACK WET CAVE and WARM MIST FREE LOCK'.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ada whispers under her breath.

The room becomes quiet.

Odea grabs her wife's hand as her memories of the man pushed into the hot tub, crying in agony, become a key to this mystery. "Could it mean they are in a wet dark prison and need a steam-bath to set them free?"

The entire room focuses on Odea. Ada grabs her wife's face and kisses her lips with enthusiasm, "My sweet, gentle Odea, you ." She then turns to the team, "We all should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can trial a steam room on one draught playing patient. If this works, I will call this the Odea principle." She looks to her teammates, "All of you get some sleep, and we shall organize mid morning."

Everyone quietly moves towards their bedrooms. Jennifer stands in front of her door waiting for April and Kay, "My dear sister may I have a moment?"

Jennifer looks to them, "I didn't ask for this torture."

April places her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Which is why we have been so patient. I understand why you have feelings like this about my Kay. We had hoped the distance would have given you relief."

"It has, it only resurfaced at our presentations. It took me by surprise." Jennifer looks into April's eyes with as much sincerity as possible.

"I know." April nods her head, "We noticed and talked about it that evening."

"You did?"

"We are invested in not just our happiness but yours too, Jennifer. Kay has been honest with her feelings and truly needs you in her life. You don't know this, but when you stood by me as we married, Kay was proud."

Kay smiles, "I said, 'I could not have picked a better sister from all the orphanages in England.'"

Jennifer whispers, "I want more."

Kay gently replies, "You do have more, I am a devoted friend. You are an amazing person. I don't want to lose you. However we are prepared to limit our interaction with the family for your sake."

"No!" Jennifer begs and shakes her head, "Please do not do that."

Kay comes to her friend's side one final moment, "Nobody can tell what a heart wants. We shall be patient a little longer. In the meantime, focus on being our great leader, a devoted friend and keep making sweets. I need your friendship."

"I need you." April hugs her sister tightly, "Please if there is anything I can do."

Jennifer shakes her head yes.

"Good night," Kay and April say before they enter their room.

"Good night," Jennifer whispers back as she goes to her own.

Jennifer doesn't sleep well as she replays April and Kay's words in her head until exhaustion takes over and her body forces sleep.

Alaya, Fiona, Jenny and Vastra are having their morning coffee as they update each other on the family.

The kitchen door creaks open as two little ones come bouncing in. Lytha and Alicia come in and each climbs into her Silurian mother's lap. They remember last time their fingers hurt their human mothers' skin as they climbed their legs.

Lytha and Alicia laugh together as at a private joke as they sit across the table from each other.

"What is funny?" Jenny looks at Lytha in a slight panic, "Where is your sister?" Before Jenny can jump out of her chair, Gaea and Victoria enter the room with white faces and red lipstick slathered around their lips.

Lytha and Alicia laugh louder while pointing at each other and then their sisters. Lytha slaps the table.

Instantly Lytha and Alicia open their mouths as they feel the vibrations.

Soon they are drumming the table and laughing harder.

Fiona and Jenny clean off their daughter's faces, "They are nothing like the others. I believe our Alicia and Lytha are going to be a challenge."

"Lytha is like Alaya."

"Alaya?" Fiona watches as her wife join in hitting the table with her fist, producing deeper vibrations.

Soon Vastra slaps her long arm down and instantly all goes quiet.

Lytha, Alicia, Alaya and Vastra burst out laughing.

"I would like to have known Vastra younger," Fiona remarks watching the four interact and the lone Silurian from her childhood stories. "What was she like?"

"Vastra says she was similar to Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" Fiona smiles imagining Jennifer without her head of hair. She puts back her attention to Victoria, "You want to join your sisters?"

Victoria grabs her mother's hand and shakes her head no, "Read me a book."

Fiona places Victoria down and holds her hand as they exit the kitchen, "Alaya dear ..."

Alaya holds up her hand in mid-motion, "Yes?"

"I am going to read with Victoria." Fiona smiles at her wife with affection, "I am going to enjoy the quiet time before the girls wake up."

Lytha stands up on Alaya's lap and reminds her mother, "We are up."

"I was speaking about your older sisters."

"They aren't girls; they are old."

"Alaya, she is all yours." Fiona smiles at the standing stubborn little Silurian as if she is ready for a debate. "I will be reading with Victoria." She walks out of the kitchen seeking peace with Victoria and a good a book.

The loud noise from the kitchen wakes Ada and she stirs. She feels cold and begins to seek out her warm wife, "Where are you my Silurian heater?

Odea calls from the window seat, "I am right here."

Ada sits up gathering the sheets around her naked form, "Where are you?"

"I was offered a position as a staff physician at Bethlem after I finish medical school." She turns her head and uncurls her legs.

Ada shifts in her seat as if there were live ants crawling around, "Do you want to work there?"

"Oh definitely not, but I seek your opinion."

"Of course." Ada forces herself to settle down and pay attention.

Odea calmly and quietly lets Ada know about the irritating Doctor Toulouse, the spinning chair, tub prisons, and the seventeen-year-old patient.

Ada listens and finds herself drawn to the window seat and she curls up in her wife's arms.

"I don't want my time there to be wasted. I have a plan, and I need your help."

"Will it jeopardize your medical career?"

Odea replies, "I must tread carefully."

"This plan, do I have a role?"

"Of course." Odea pulls her wife close and feels the cool skin against her scales, "I have a week left at Bethlem ..."


	76. Chapter 76 :: Goo

"The room smells wonderful," Fiona takes a big sniff. "The cedar is refreshing." She turns to face Mother Vastra and her wife who have sealed their lips tight.

"I do believe we are at the advantage today," Jenny offers a pout of pity towards her wife and daughter.

"Do you need anything?"

Vastra and Alaya shake their heads no.

"I will be right back." Alaya opens the door, and the nurse is leading the patient into the room. "Excuse me I shall return shortly." She turns to her team, "He needs to be stripped of clothing down to his underpants."

Alaya and Vastra look and point to each other.

"Oh my goodness, are humans that unappealing?" Jenny quickly goes to take off the hospital gown and places a towel around his waist to cover his midsection. Jenny coaches him into the assigned sitting area.

Fiona walks into the room with a tray of options. She hands both Alaya and Vastra a half an orange and has a large pitcher of ice water. "I do not know how long we are to be in here."

"We must have complete privacy." Ada looks to the staff, "No one is granted entrance, under any circumstance. Understood?"

Ada locks the outdoors and then enter the steam room, "We have privacy."

Alaya and Vastra switch off their perception devices but do not dare open their mouths.

Fiona looks at her uncomfortable wife, goes over and peels the orange, "It might help." She hands a slice to her wife and another to Vastra. She turns around to see Ada adjusting the steam, "Ready?"

"We should start out slow," Ada turns the dial, looks at her watch and writes down on the grid time and temp. "Now we wait."

The room began to warm up, and the walls show signs of condensation.

* * *

**10 August 1893**  
**Preston, Lancashire**

**Samuel is returning from his ramble and can see his cottage from the distance. He looks at the dark cloud moving towards the town and his direction. He decides to quicken his pace, he curses as he begins to feel the rain fall on his hat brim. He walks up to his wooden gate and it swings open without the usual rusty whine. He takes a step inside the gate and slips on the slate walkway.**

**He begins to stand up by placing his hands on the sticky grass and pulls himself up. He watches as the sticky substance crawl up his fingertips, over his knuckles and onto his wrists. He quickly attempts to rub the goop off with his trouser legs. His fingers start to stiffen and he can feel under his long sleeve his elbow joint starting to be controlled. He fears being paralyzed and fights the constraints.**

**He bends his fingers, grips the off like his clothing on fire. He find cover and washes it off as much as possible. His scab on his leg begins to burn and rips off his pants to watch the ink slowly move underneath the dead skin. He quickly rips off the scab to see no blood flowing out and cries out as the oddity has infected his body but his chest is heavy.**

**He attempts to calls for help but his lungs let out a gurgle. He watches his arms as he feels the cool goo come up his spine, around his ears, feels his heartbeat pump harder and less frequent. **

**He passes out to find himself in a dark cave with others. **

**It is too dark to see features, but he knows they are human. **

**He can sense they are just as confused and scared as himself. **

**He stands and waits like everyone else, waiting.**

* * *

Ada turns the dial up another notch warmer and enters the new information on her sheet. She pushes back the wet strands of hair and does her best to ignore her sweating body. She doesn't second guess herself this time and strips down to her under garments.

Fiona places the stethoscope on the patient's chest and looks to Ada, "It is slow, no change." Fiona is also stripped down to her skivvies, and she has come prepared with pins to keep her hair up and out of the way. It only helps a little as she looks over to Alaya and Vastra lounging as if they were on holiday.

Fiona waves her hands, "I have movement. His heart is one pulse faster."

Ada turns the temperature up one notch. She writes the time and temperature.

* * *

**The cave walls are warming up.**

**It becomes hard to breath. The body wants to cough.**

**The chest pounds with pain as if the body is under water bound by a ship's anchor.**

**The skin becoming moist as fear grips his body; the body begs for death.**

* * *

Doctor Toulouse pulls back a sliding window, "This is a new patient, he is a danger to himself. He was drunk with aggressive behaviour. He was trying to tear off his skin. They brought him here."

Doctor Toulouse steps aside for Odea to look at a man with his arms bound in a straight jacket. There are black stains from his wrist up to his elbow. She looks at the man with such pity and is about to turn away to protect her heart.

"How long has he been here?"

"Twelve days."

As she begins to examine the small padded room from the corner of her eyes, she sees movement. The patient has been communicating. He is using His feet. To any other person, it would appear to be nothing.

Anyone from her clan would notice the pattern.

Odea remains calm as she dares to hope.

"Doctor Toulouse, I find this man fascinating. Would you please keep me involved in his therapy?"

"Do you have something in mind to attempt to pull him back into reality?"

"Yes, I just need time to do a bit of research. I will have an answer before tonight's briefing."

Doctor Toulouse slaps Odea's back, "Excellent. I am going to head back to my office. Come see me after your research."

Odea watches the man's movements to make sure it isn't her imagination or her brain manipulating the situation.

She smiles, closes the sliding window and ponders her next action.

She immediately seeks out Nurse Pinsmail.

* * *

**10 August 1893  
****Preston, Lancashire**

**Priscilla Barrett entered domestic service at thirteen as a Scullery Maid, then progressed seamlessly into the Still Room Maid and matured into her Parlour Maid position at sixteen.**

**The staff has been quite supportive of her new position by giving her encouraging reminders About their or the family's expectations. Even the head cook repeats the service routine, each time, without annoyance, as the afternoon tea is being prepared.**

**Today is her day off from her domestic responsibilities. She has a wonderful schedule planned. It began with a trip to the library, then to the pub for lunch and then to read under her favourite tree in Avenham Park.**

**Her peers thought it was selfish that the head cook requested that Priscilla pick up a fresh loaf of bread. She replied, "I rather enjoy the fresh bread, besides it is the only day I get to choose what I want to eat."**

**She left the library with The Bridal March, Charley's Aunt and two Sherlock Holmes mysteries.**

**At the pub, she meets up with a few of her friends for a pint, a meat pasty and the latest gossip.**

**As she sits down in Avenham Park, under the young oak tree, quickly forgets her books. The sun shines on her face, she feels the cool breeze on her cheeks and lets out a giggle. She loves the coolness.**

**Priscilla returns home from the bakery the long way; today it is too beautiful to go directly. It remains her day off for another few hours. She walks slowly and without care. When she returns home her duties will begin again. For now, she enjoys the temporary solitude.**

**She always enjoyed the sound of her shoe soles tapping the cobblestone. She plays with the sounds skipping, then pretending to only land on the dark coloured stones and then on the light coloured stones.**

**She looks up as the as she turns the corner to her street. She looks down to continue her toe-tapping games with the cobblestones. She notices that oil is filling up the crevices.**

**She looks up to investigate the source.**

**The blackness lands on her face and flows into her mouth. She attempts to spit it out. The oil wins against her throat muscles, slips past her vocal cords and expands into her lungs.**

**She drops the bread as she slumps over forcing herself to be sick. It is of no use as her ability to exhale the air is constricted by the black oil.**

**She falls to her knees and does her best to support herself with her arms, hoping someone will come help. She cries out only to have her mouth flood with black oily goo and her lips become slick.**

**She watches the oil defy gravity moving on top of her fingernails, over her knuckles and up her arm. She can only watch in horror as her body is taken over. She feels the oil moving up her spine, behind her neck and over her skull.**

**She feels it moving into her pores, taking over joints and manipulating her muscles. Her thin, healthy body is being infected, and her heartbeat is pounding in her ears.**

**Her eyelids blink as they attempt one last fight against the oil. Her eye sockets become cold.**

**Darkness.**

**She opens her eyes and the world is in deep amber. Her body feels a coolness. Her whole body tingles. She laughs. A loud roar startles her; she laughs again, this time cautiously. Her voice is loud like a lioness who has just overcome her prey.**

**She takes in a deep breath and roars. She is shocked as her lungs have an endless capacity and the sound echoes in waves into the amber darkness.**

**She examines her marvellous body. Her glorious arms are now powerful with bulging muscles and are covered in deep dark reddish fur. Her fingers are long and strong.**

**She makes a fist and can feel the black blood roaring inside her as she watches the muscles flex up and down.**

**She opens her mouth and feels long teeth that can bite a rodent in half. She makes a mental note to find a rodent; she needs test her theory.**

**A sound interrupts her fascination with her new body; it is music. She looks around and takes one step forward with her toes, expansive thighs, and legs. She looks down and smiles as her hoofs are making a tapping sound in the darkness.**

**She leaps forward to find the source of the music following an intense desire to be near her God.**

* * *

Fiona and Ada look at each other, and they smell a foul odour filling up the steam room. Fiona places the stethoscope on the man's thin chest to listen to his heart. She reads out numbers as she looks to Alaya who is writing the information in the journal.

Alaya's eyes go wide and she moves to come towards her wife.

Fiona looks back to the stethoscope. The chest piece is rusting green. Fiona pulls it back and is a string of slime is attached.

The green slime streams from the patient's chest and clings to the tunable. The slime moves up the tubing and on to Fiona's gloved hand. Fiona cries out, "Help me!"

Everyone watches the green slime. As Vastra places the protection stone in front of its path, the slime retreats into a test tube.

The sweating man sitting before them winces and grabs his leg.

Fiona looks down and immediately begins to tend the bleeding wound.

Alaya, hidden behind her perception device, asks, "Samuel, are you thirsty?"

The sweating Samuel nods.

Vastra hands him a pitcher of water, and he gulps it down.

Ada turns the dial all the way to off and opens the inside door to allow for a cool breeze to enter the room. She notices, under the outer door, an envelope sticking out. She opens it and smiles.

Odea finishes her rounds and takes a moment out in the sun. Her last day here in this place, she is all packed and ready to finish this rotation. She reads her book quietly on the bench. She is interrupted by Nurse Pinsmall, "Mrs. Mosin, you have a response."

She closes her book and reads it immediately.

Odea quickly reads her wife's telegraph. She looks up and smiles, "Thank you Nurse Pinsmall."

Odea turns around and quickly runs back into the hospital.

She knocks on the office door.

"Come in."

Odea enters, "I believe I might have a solution."

"On your last day nevertheless, what shall we attempt?" Doctor Toulouse looks up with anxious eyes.

Odea smiles as she exits the front door of Bethlem Royal Hospital for the final time. She has already packed and walks to the rail station to see a familiar face waiting.

"Did you save him?"

Odea smiles her wife with a puffed out chest, "His family has already taken him home. I could not have done it without your aid. Thank you for responding so quickly."

"How on earth did you explain the green goo?"

"I put the sample in the test tube," Odea holds it up for her wife to see. "I said the patient had too much mucus build-up."

Ada points to the taxi stand, "Shall we?"

For the next few days, locked in a hotel room in Eden Park with a portable typewriter, Odea writes a report.

"I will not let my voice be bound, I must speak up for those who have no voice or understanding." Odea hands it to her wife, "Tell me, what you think? There is a cost, which I am not willing to pay or have my family pay. My only option is to write a coward's letter. This letter needs to be enough."

Ada reads over the report reading details but scrutinizing for any possible link to her Odea. Ada flips page after page while her wife paces.

"It is good."

"Will it bring change?"

Ada looks at her wife's hopeful face, "Do you want to truth?"

"Yes, please."

Ada smiles softly, "It might."


	77. Chapter 77 :: Back to Work

Ada knocks on the open door.

"Hello."

"Stop." She shakes her head and laughs, "You are persistent. Good to see you."

He sits back, smiles and puts his hands behind his head, "Mrs. Mosin how can I be of service?"

"I have the report. Vastra Investigations will gladly answer any questions you may have." Ada hands over a three ring binder. She hands him a large envelope "This is the invoice."

He takes both, "Thank you." He sits back and opens up the three ring binder.

Ada hesitates leaving the office.

"Is there something else Mrs. Ada Mosin?"

"Yes," she hands over the final large envelope. "This is a report of a medical facility. I need this submitted anonymously to someone who can make a difference."

"I see," he extends his arm.

Ada pulls it back, "Anonymously."

"Agreed."

Ada hands it over, walks out and heads directly to her office. She walks in to see find her office flooded with folders and papers. She looks around, takes a deep breath and climbs over the pile to her chair. She swivels around and begins to mine through the documents.

Odea walks down the hospital hall towards the small office . She notices that coming early was not an original idea as her peers have begun a queue. She quickly gets into the current last place as she hears the doors open behind.

She notices a few planned well and have paperback novels in their hands. Odea shakes her head in disappointment in her earlier decision to leave her copy of "Gone with the Wind" on the dining room table.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a young man asking,"How was Bedlam?"

She does her best to not look disgusted, "Not my favorite place."

He leans into her space, "Rumor has it that it is going under investigation."

Odea's heart races but without hesitation she asks, "Why?"

"It seems that a family is angry with their daughter's treatment." The young man looks around and leans back into Odea's personal space, "Their daughter was to be married off to some bloke but when it came for the ceremony the bride just stood still and offered the groom no emotion."

Odea maintains composure as her brain recreates herself witnessing the lobotomy. She leans in, "How do you know this?"

"My parents were at the church ceremony."

Another voice whispers into the conversation from one row back, "I heard that the groom just walked away."

Soon all those nearby are softly badgering Odea to share anything she knows about the jilted bride.

Odea takes a deep breath as prepares herself to ask no more questions, "Bethlem ..." Everyone nearby now leans in and on the edge of their seats.

She is inerrupted as the office door opens and attention is directed to the peer leaving who simply shakes his head and walks away to exit the building.

Gossip moves away from societal mishaps returning to the current dilemma facing the medical school students.

Time passes until it is Odea's turn. She walks into the office and stands calmly waiting for a gray-haired woman's attention. Without looking up the gray-haired woman takes the next applicant folder, opens it, glances up and smiles. Odea smiles back.

The gray-haired woman looks back at the first piece of paper, looks up to Odea's wrists and frowns.

"Something wrong Miss Mary Postlethwait?"

Irritatedly Miss Mary Postlethwait responds, "No, just wondering where your perception device is?"

"Oh," Odea stands up proudly, "The device is hidden under a muscle." Odea turns the device on and off quickly. "We can control the device and any unexpected impact can't turn it on, because it is connected to our genetic marking."

Miss Mary Postlethwait shakes her head and laughs, "Your family is never dull." She sits back, "Now you have completed your rotation at Bethlem with such recommendations." She hands Odea the documents, "I understand you have been offered a position?"

Odea shifts in her stance, "I ... I ..."

"Odea," Mis Mary Postlethwait sits up and whispers, "You could be the person who makes the changes."

Odea calms herself and shakes her head no, "It can't be me."

Miss Mary Postlethwait smiles, "Yes. Yes. I understand." She gets her pen ready, "If not Bethlem how about ..."

Odea shakes her head no and interrupts, "I want to work for the family business and in the morgue."

"I see ...", comes out of Miss Mary Postlethwait's mouth with disappointed eyes.

"Please do try to understand."

Miss Mary Postlethwait adjusts her seat, "You have more potential than all those other little twerps out there ..." She points to the closed door, "We see very little of that these days. War and pending war have created patriotic drones who would rather be heroic or give into romantic notions of nursing than challenge themselves. You could do so much, you have the potential. Women from all over the world come here to get an education and make huge differences."

Odea smiles and leans over, turns off her perception device, "Who knows what the future holds. I have my family to consider and well, to be honest ... I am prefer the cold. Unless you can send me to Antartica and convince my wife to join me, the morgue will be my challenge."

Miss Mary Postlethewait writes a few notes, closes the folder and points to it with her pen. "If you change your mind I have multiple request for your skills."

Odea nods and turns the knob on the door. She turns back, "Just out of curiosity, besides Bethlem, who else has requested my skills?"

Miss Mary Postlethwait hands her the folder.

Odea smiles as she reads a request from Vastra Investigations, Bethlem and three others. She pulls out a piece of paper, "May I write these down to discuss with my family?"

"You can take them with you," Miss Mary Postlethewait waves with her hand. "Just return them, as they are necessary data and the property of the school."

"Thank you."

Odea goes down to the cool basement and comes to the large closed double doors. She takes a deep breath and enters.

"Good you're here, help with this." Fiona swings a human body across the room.

Without hesitation, Odea closes the door behind her and assists her new boss.

Fiona rattles out information, "Male. 22. Found dead this morning in Serpentine Lido. He was reported drowned. The police would like us to do an autopsy to find if there is something more."

Odea nods.

"If you go over to the locker area you will find your uniform."

Odea doesn't let her disappointment show. She offers her new boss a nod and smile. She makes her way to the metal grey door with 'Dr. Odea Mosin' written on the paper tag on the front. She opens the door to see a small wooden box. She takes it and spins around, "What is this?"

"Your Mother thought it would be best to change your perception device for your professional life."

"Will you help me with this?"

Odea brings the box over and opens the scale underneath her bicep. She winces and turns off the device.

She looks into Fiona's eyes with concern. "I am so sorry you have to be hidden, but I assure you that you are beautiful."

Odea closes her eyes as she feels the coolness of the room. "I wish ..."

Odea smiles as she pulls out a small glowing device and places it down on the table. Then she takes the box contents and places it underneath the scale and closes it with light snapping sound. She winces again. "I wish I didn't have to wear anything but a slip."

Fiona laughs as she imagines the free Odea walking the streets, "Scandalous."

Odea steps back and takes in the coolness one more time. She turns on the device with a flex of her muscles. Odea asks with concern, "Did I turn it on? I think something is wrong."

"No, it is perfect." Fiona smiles and her eyes dance with excitement. "Mother Vastra wanted to try something new, she has been working on this for years."

Odea looks down and sees clothing, specifically scrubs similar to Fiona's. She quickly goes through her bag looking for a compact. "I do not feel like I am wearing anything." On her head is a surgical hat. She turns to Fiona with a familiar smile, "I do not know what to say? How do I begin to be thankful?"

"That is your uniform for here. I suggest you keep it safe. It has only one setting, morgue."

They both share a laugh.

Odea puts her other perception device carefully into the small box. "This is wonderful." She puts her backpack and the small wooden box into her locker. She moves back to the metal table with the cadaver, grabs a pad and pencil, stands across from Fiona. "Doctor, I am ready."

Odea bursts through the front doors at Saville road offers quick 'good evenings' to Miss Krane and Mr. Clements and leaps up stairs ready to barge into Vastra Investigations. She stops herself and knocks gently.

"Come in."

Odea swings open the door and rushes to her Mother Vastra, who is standing reading a book, and pulls her into a hug.

"My dear Odea, what brings this on."

"My device for the morgue, being part of the family business and so much."

Vastra pulls her daughter closer, "You are welcome."

The air shifts.

Vastra pulls her daughter back, Jenny's smiles disappears and Odea stiffens up. "You were not the only ones who offered me an apprenticeship. Bethlem wrote a request that ..." Odea looks to her mother Jenny, "... I would never accept."

Jenny stands immediately to her wife's side. Vastra instinctively pulls her worried wife close.

From her backpack, Odea pullsa folder, "Miss Mary Postlethwait will need this returned."

Vastra and Jenny look over the letters.

Jenny's face turns white and Vastra stands taller. Vastra briskly exits the office and storms into V.F. Research's office without a polite knock.

Odea stands watching Vastra hand over the folder and listens to the conversation between her Mother and Sister.

Jenny comes to Odea's side, "We are much stronger and smarter than any of them."

Odea nods in agreement as she watches and listens to her sister and mother discuss what to do.

"We shall send Mirum to investigate."

"Not alone."

"No, I believe she shall need reinforcements."


	78. Chapter 78 :: Railway Employees

Mirum takes a measurement of the long wooden platform and makes notes on her clipboard. She bends over, stretches the tape as wide as possible, makes a tic on the wood, stands up and continues as she keeps count of how many time she stands. After she completes all the measurements she stands tall. Pleased with herself, she looks around and finds her Teammate talking to another Kempeitai officer.

Mirum dares to open her mouth and softly suck in the air. All is well, she does not tastes fear and returns to her measurements, now of the buildings.

After a few more hours of measuring and making notes Mirum and her assigned team member return to their room at the Longmen Hotel on Hongjun Street.

Once they are safely inside Mirum plops on the bed, "If I have to make one more measurement I shall scream."

Charlene Dither smiles to her companion, "Yes, I cannot stand this charade much longer. I look forward to continuing our scavenger hunt tonight; we'll go to the newly built building." She tosses a small paper bag onto the bed next to Mirum.

"I truly detest the dumplings," Mirum clamps her mouth shut quickly with an added grumpy sound. She turns on her side and looks at her notes. "15 miles south of here is nothing ... absolutely nothing. The area is barren; not an out buildings, a house or tree to hide ourselves."

Charlene moves and looks at the map, "True, but we are going to enter here. This is an entrance into the tunnels. We have a challenge, I am pleased you have such strong organization skills." She grabs the bag and takes out a dumping, "It will take us around 5 hours walking to and back, if we keep up a steady pace. We must arrive and leave with the cover of darkness. The Kempeitai are moving about during the day."

"Why cover of darkness?" Mirum sits up, "We have the devices." She feels a little annoyed that she has to remind Charlene, again, of their options.

Charlene stands upright and grabs the bracelet around her wrist, "These will not make us invisible." She quickly softens as she sees Mirum's eyes, "I am open to suggestions."

"You are right." Mirum sits up and proves her dedication by opening the bag and biting into a dumpling. "When do we leave?"

Charlene smiles, "Good, this is going to take multiple trips on random nights."

Mirum nods, and winces at the food. "Tomorrow night, then three nights, two nights, one night and then four nights would be best."

Charlene hands over a warm cup of tea, "Agreed."

Over the next few months very few words are spoken between these two British Railway workers as they do their best to maintain their cover and carry out their mission. When they survey the Harbin railway station in order to pay attention to those coming into the station. When they return from their Scavenger hunt they write notes about every detail.

There is no communication to or from home. They cannot take chances. Mirum is use to being around her family and the only regular scent is Charlene, which consists of soap and water, it has been frustrating to distinguish her scent in a crowd.

There is something terrifying happening. The traffic at the railway office seems to have larger groups leaving every week, escaping something.

So many are leaving. There are twice as entering the area, mostly scientists. At least that is what Charlene has found out.

All information is written down when they return to their room. They fight against their own fatigued and record everything.

No words are uttered when, on their third week, they find something.

Mirum grabs Charlene's forearm and her eyes speaks so loudly that Charlene becomes terrified instantly.

They slowly move down the dark, damp hall to 301. Mirum grabs the doorknob and shakes her head to communicate that the door is unlocked.

One of the odd things about their investigation is that there are no locked doors. Charlene suspects that these new buildings have not yet received full staff from Japan.

Mirum shakes her head and squints her eyes like something sour has gone down her throat.

Charlene knows her teammate has tasted the air.

They enter the room and find themselves, unexpectedly, in a space similar to a hospital morgue. Miurm's mouth is clamped shut; even Charlene's tongue is infected by smell of sulphur.

As they have done in all the other buildings, rooms and offices, Charlene heads to the filing cabinets, offices and desks to the right while Mirum begins to the left.

This time Mirum heads directly to the closest body.

Charlene does her best to shake her head no, with determination and even anger.

Mirum moves into the light to evaluate the first body and halts. She is motionless for a few minutes until Charlene is by her side.

Charlene looks to the body and back at Mirum. She pulls Mirum into the shadows, points to the left side of the room and widens her eyes to communicate directives.

Mirum nods in agreement and quickly goes through the left side systematically, making notes and taking pictures of all evidence.

The walk back to the hotel is quicker than usual as Mirum picked up Charlene and ran back in anger.

Charlene did not like being carried like a child, but realized this was Mirum's way of dealing with the stress. There is no option to spar or exercise, they must not draw any attention to themselves.

Once they were inside the hotel room Mirum stretched her body and the room flooded with heat, heavy emotions and fear. She quickly started to pack her backpack.

Charlene whispers while making attempts to stop all activities, "No. We are not finished yet."

Mirum lowers her voice and hisses into Charlene's ear, "We need help. This is more than you and I."

"Getting help is a good idea. But," Charlene takes a few calming breaths. "There is no help. We can do this, the assignment is merely gathering information. You love collecting data," Charlene's smiles at her poor attempt at humor.

Mirums eyes flood with tears.

Charlene continues, "Tonight we rest and in two days we shall continue our investigation. It does not stop here, we don't know enough to leave or gather."

Mrium points in the direction of the Epidemic Prevention and Water Purification buildings, "That scares me."

"Me too." Charlene allows herself to be a bit more vulnerable, but is quite uneasy with the feelings. "We know now the information is correct and our time spent here is warranted. We have to gather and ..."

"Destroy." Mirum sternly interrupts.

Charlene lets out a sigh in agreement, "We destroy."

After seven months, they return to room 301 with confidence their review of the Epidemic Prevention and Water Purification Department building is complete.

Charlene goes to the right and begins to gather all the folders, documentation and information concerning room 301. Not one scrap of paper remained. She quickly moved down the hall, threw all of it into the lower level incinerator.

Charlene returns to room 301 and the does the same things with the left side.

She quickly moved down the hall, threw the last bit of it into incinerator and watched it burn.

Charlene is about to close the incinerator door and she hears a familiar sound. She says to herself, 'Nambu Pistol. Nambu Pistol Model 14. 8 round magazine."

She turns around and sees a young Japanese soldier with a gun pointed. "Who are you?"

Charlene says nothing. She smiles and notices that her assessment was correct. She stands a little taller.

The soldier asks again, "Who are you?" He takes one step closer passing under the light, to show his authority.

Charlene just stands there and says nothing. This time she is irritated with herself. 'Damnit it is not a Nambu Pistol Model 14.' She is wrong, Nambu Pistol Type A. At least it seems to have an 8-round magazine.

The soldier asks again, "Who are you? Answer me or I shall shoot."

Charlene knows to say nothing. 'Do not offer a word, a country accent, not a linguistic hint of her employers.' She says nothing.

The soldier moves closer and attempts to pull Charlene into forward movement.

She steadfast her stance. 'Am I standing still?' Charlene feels the heat from the incinerator on her back. She thought she was standing still. To her surprise she naturally took steps backwards to the burning evidence. 'I have the heat. He has a gun. I have fire. Goodness, I sound like a neanderthal.'

The soldier attempts to pull her in his direction.

She jerks back in attempt to pull him in with the burning papers.

He shoots her in the lower right lung.

She gasps in irritation.

He stands there gobsmacked she has not faltered.

She leans forward for the gun.

He pushes her away.

With the soldier's momentum she pulls him towards her directs, arches to the side and hits the soldier's head on the hot metal. He falls to the floor. She closes the incinerator door.

'Damnit.' She pulls out a syringe from her bag and quickly injects one millimeter amount of red substance. She whispers to the unconscious soldier, "This should keep you asleep for a bit. I am sorry if you do not wake up. But I gave you a little and it should keep your body busy."

Charlene evaluates her own body. She sees the hole and watches the bloodied fabric move with the wind of her breath. She takes a deep breath and digs two fingers in to pull out the bullet. It is too deep. She leans over and searches the solider's pack and clothing. She finds what she can use as she bandages the area. She cleans up the blood and tosses everything into the incinerator.

Charlene returns to room 301 to watch Mirum drain the last bit of blood samples down the drain. She looks around, nothing of the research remain, except the bodies.

Mirum looks up and nods to inform her parter all is destroyed.

Charlene stands and comes to Mirum's side to complete the last task. Nobody should do this by themselves.

They quickly and quietly move from victim to victim, ten in all. Some women, a few men and two children. Mirum gently lifts up a scale as Charlene injected the arm with a full syringe of red syrup.

They step back and evaluate room 301 for one final check. The bodies are slowly smoking and the smell of burning rotten meat fill the room. Mirum takes a deep breath, she wants to remember this moment, and they leave through the tunnels, back to the railway station.

Mirum smiles as she picks up Charlene and runs back to the hotel.

Charlene is pleased, just this once, not to walk the 15 miles.

As the train leaves the station, Mirum watches from her seat a few people running towards the moving train. She grams Charlene's wrist and switches on her device while activating her own.

"Come in" Mirum responds to the knock on their cabin door.

Enter two Kempeitai Officer. The older Officer, "May we see your papers?"

Mirum rolls back the diagrams, notes and blueprints to pull out her passport and business directive.

The young cadet examines the papers on the table in between the now disguised Mirum and Charlene. He asks in Japanese, "What are these?"

Charlene replies with enthusiasm, "These are the new Harbin design for the station." She hands over her papers, "We just left Tieling. You see Harbin–Manzhouli Railway connects to ..." She points with now manly hairy knuckles and drags her finger following a line to central India, " ... this connects to a trading mecca ..."

The other Lead Officer hands back the documents to his lower cadet and tells him in Japanese, "This is nothing new. Kenpeitai have been informed of this project." He bows to Charlene and speaks in broken English, "We are excited to have the trade and recognition of Japan's inevitable growth through Asia."

The two officers leave the cabin. Mirum slowly gets up to close the cabin door, but not without watching a tall woman lingering behind the Kempeitai entourage remaining close to their car.

Mirum sits back down and holds up a finger to Charlene. She speak a tad louder, "These two young women have done the British Railway proud. Ms. Johnson said they are sick of the food. I did my best, left a can of beans and spoke to the chef at the Longmen Hotel to make a simple dish of beans on toast." She sips her tea, "That should bring a bit of home with them on this assignment. V.F. Research should be rewarded generously."

"Very good, Sir". Charlene responds in kind. "I suspect their need for tea is satisfied. I found the tea weak, but acceptable. We shall see to their dietary ... "

The female shadow gives orders, moves pass their car and exits the train car. Mirum watches as the small group run towards Longmen Hotel.

The trains moves again and soon the Harbin railway station is behind them. They are heading home.

Mirum turns off her device and writes notes in a panic.

Charlene turns off her device and begs, "Help me."

Mirum comes to her side and her skin colour leaves her face.

Charlene whispers, "I am hurt".

Mirum quietly condemns with a compassionate voice, "Why did you hide your wound? "

"Shhh." Charlene gathers her composure, "I need you to get out the bullet in my lung. I will heal, I need you to get this darn bullet out."

Charlene lays down on the hard bench and pulls back her coat to disclose a blood soaked makeshift bandage.

Mirum grabs her table napkin.

Charlene scolds her, "No!"

"I need to clean the area."

"No evidence. No trail."

Mirum lets our a quick puff of air of frustration and returns to examine the whole.

"Mirum, just pull out the bullet!"

Mirum looks at wound and notices that her body is already showing signs of blood clotting and the blood is beginning to scab.

"Mirum! Get the bullet before I heal."

Mirum flings her fingers into the hole, she push deep until a hint of metal. She lunges in and grabs the bullet laying in a pool of puss. She pulls it out with pride to notice Charlene has passed out in pain.

Charlene wakes up and notices she is cleaned of all her blood and in her pajamas. She starts to complain but interrupted by Mirum, "I burned it all in the stove in third class. There is not a button left."

Charlene opens her mouth to speak.

Mirum quickly offers an excuse, "The blood was too much for me. I am sorry."

"You smelled the blood before."

"I just assumed your, um, monthly ..." Mirum looks past her reflection into the dark wilderness. "I am able to ignore some smells. I am sorry I did not know you were wounded. That place infected my abilities to smell your new wound. I am sorry."

"I should have told you, but I too wanted to get out of there."

Mirum turns around and asks with such curiosity, "Miss Dither, when and how did you come to have a bullet lodged in your body?"

Charlene tells her about the incinerator, the soldier and the bump on his head.

Mirum stared at Charlene and listened carefully. When she was done, "You are almost healed. How is that possible? Even Mother Vastra does not heal that quickly."

"Like you, I am a product of my parents."

* * *

**April 17, 1658**  
**Bedfordshire, England**

**"You must save the child." She grabs the wrist of her husband. Her chapped lips cursed by the few attempts to save her life by various potions.**

**Thomas looks into his wife's eyes, "I will save you both." He leaps up and begins to mix another batch. This time he will try mixing the Oyle of Halcali with something else." He grabs another journal and turns the pages until he finds the potion he desires." He smiles to his wife Rebecca, "This will work."**

**Rebecca smiles back and with soft words, "I always believe in you."**

**Thomas returns to his wife's side. He helps her up, "Drink this."**

**After she drinks the potion Thomas lays her head down and taps the expanded stomach of his unborn child. He looks into her eyes and smiles.**

**He stands up, stretches his arms wide, looks into his journal and bellows out:**

_Os meum, et dixit mihi, augeatur, ut in conspectu Dei magni_

**The air outside goes cold and wind close the windows shut. He looks down at his wife and smiles. With greater confidence he takes in a deep breath and yells to the gods,**

_Et apertum est os meum cum ferro et split harpoon Shu split facies in deum_

**Lighting strikes down through the chimney and lights a fire. It shocks him as he watches the blue flames leap from coals. '_This is new, it must be working_'.**

**Thomas feels the power and the room's temperature is rising. '_This will heal my wife, it will bring her new life_.'**

_Domine cæli et arborem sycomorum, ut detur mihi sermo in aere, quia qui in medio throni est de Wenus Hermopoli. Argutos ovum hoc magnum habui. Si procedit, et crescit, si vixerit, si vitam inspirat aere venti._

**The fireplace receives another attack of lighting. Thomas believes. 'Rebecca must believe. This will heal my wife.'**

_Potestatem habeam in corde meo, et potestatem habeo in brachiis meis,_  
_et subter me scateat ut sit potestas eorum in me,_  
_ut in ore habeo,_  
_et potestatem habeo crucifigere te et potestatem habent super membra in omnes invocantes pacifica, ut potestatem habeo aer quam riparian terras flumina aquae aqua_  
_qui in inferis resurrexit_  
_nocet feminis intus mihi Deus praeceperit illis super faciem terræ,_  
_ut noceret mihi."_

**Gusts of wind.**

**Clashing of lighting pound the ground around their home.**

**The smell of burning grass fills Thomas's nose. He smiles and looks down expecting to see Rebecca with life again. To see her eyes sparkle. To see her pink cheeks and that infectious smile.**

**He was wrong.**

**Nothing but death remains. Black eyes where once color. Her cheeks have become grey and her lips drip with black blood. He drops to her side, "Rebecca! Wake!"**

**He shakes her shoulders to feel her skin not simply cold but hard like marble. He rips off the blanket to see her shoulder are turning grey and her veins solidifying. He looks to Rebecca's stomach and lays his head down. A heartbeat.**

**"I must save the child."**

**He looks to see his wife being petrified and grabs a knife and cuts the skin to save his child.**

**He cuts from the bottom and around the top. It has become solid. He quickly grabs a hammer and chisel and breaks the stone. He works fast. Faster than the conversion process taking over his dead wife.**

**He sees a child sleeping inside a sac of liquid.**

**Without hesitation he rips the sac open and pull the child out.**

**The child is attached to a cord.**

**The cord is slowly turning into rock and becoming heavy.**

**Thomas detaches this threat with his knife and pulls his child to safety.**

**He watches, with anger combined with sadness and incompetence, his wife turning into a pillar of granite. He watches as his wife solid statue expand, as if it has begun to breath.**

**The stone Rebecca cries out and with the final breath turns into sand.**

**The sand rolls over his feet like waves. He stands there with a newborn in his arms.**

**The newborn wiggles its legs.**

**Thomas looks down.**

**"I must save the child."**

**He places a blanket down over the sandy table and places the child on top. He cleans the child off and his brain wakes.**

**"A girl?"**

**He look and tells the sand trying to find his voice, "A girl. I have a girl.". He looks to the smoke filled fireplace and announces, "I have a girl." He looks skyward and proudly boasts, "I have a female child!"**

**He looks at the child, "You are too beautiful to be called Paphos."**

* * *

"I was born escaping death and have always been one step ahead. The consequences of my long life, it seems my biological body and cells progress at a much slower rate than my mind

"My father suggests that the power of body and soul are to be translated more accurately into skin and brains. My body progresses slower than my mind and as you found out heals quickly."

Mirum nods in agreement.

"You see, mind over matter failed me. I wanted to talk but didn't have the developed vocal cords. I wanted to walk, run anything but my muscles were not developed. To know the words but unable to speak. It frustrated me to no end. Which is why I suppose I do like to be more vocal with my opinions. I physically grew up slowly, but my mind matured at a normal rate. I remember wanting to read but not able to turn the pages without assistance. Being a 5 year old body but a 50 year old mind." Charlene's eyes grow sad and softly says, "My hell."

Charlene mind wondered, "When I was 150 ..."

Charlene looked to Mirum who displayed no shocked face and continued, "When I turned 150 I followed my father's footsteps to Jesus College at Oxford." Charlene giggled, "Imagine me, looking like a young lad, as I had a boyish figure. I kept to myself and did my best to isolate myself. To keep my sex hidden. But they knew something was different. Some assumed I was Greek boy servant. I let them think what they wanted. Confrontation, no matter how much my mind thought I could best them, my youthful body was not willing and I could have been exposed."

Mirum speaks up, "Which is why you are very careful of leaving your blood around."

Charlene nods yes and continues her personal story, "I excelled in my studies and unexpectedly, quite unintentionally, conjured the attention of many. After an interview with a government agency I was brought into the 'comforting arms' of Torchwood."

"I worked for Torchwood doing research and interviews. The whole time of my employment my daily routine included 'blanc de poulet farci' and exaggerated corset to achieve a fashionable silhouette."

"Finally, the past few years my body has filled a few of my expectations." Looking in the reflection of the window, "I rather like this stage of my life. Not bad for a woman over 250 years old."

"I shall never tell," Mirum teased.

Charlene tilts her head as to look at Mirum in a new possible angle. "I have told you a story that most people would not believe yet you sit her not spooked. Yet when you saw that woman, earlier on the train, you looked in agony. Why? Who was that woman who brought you to panic?"

"Alexandra Trofimova."


	79. Chapter 79 :: I am Home

"Since we have not heard anything, all is well. Everyone was given explicit instructions to only contact in an emergency, for their own safety."

Without turning her head away from the window, Jenny replies to her wife in the doorway, "I am allowed to worry."

Vastra comes up from behind and holds her wife, "Would you like to spar? It is time to teach the fundamentals."

Jenny turns around, "Have you informed Catherine and Olga?"

Vastra smiles down, "I only told them we have calisthenics. Catherine is very enthusiastic."

They turn to make way towards the bedroom to change.

Jenny dares to ask, "How did Olga respond?"

"It was not pretty."

They enter the gym and set up the four children's seat. Vastra unboxes four more child size cricket bats. She responds to her wife's watchful eyes, "It worked well the last time. Besides, knowing cricket helped them become a team." She looks up to see her wife's one eye brow up.

"Do not give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look," Vastra points to Jenny's forehead.

Jenny smiles, releases her eye brow and shakes her head, "Cricket is such a boring sport."

Vastra stands up with two cricket bats in hand, "I do not know." She swings with grace and if they are her own swords, "Playing cricket relies on patience, stamina and ..." She swings the air in front, "Power!"

The playfulness was interrupted by the door opening.

"Welcome!" Jenny comes over and grabs two children by hand.

Olga and Catherine, wearing bifurcated skirt with off-white shirts that have a red backwards L shaped top with a red star, make their way up to the gym.

Immediately Lytha and Gaea make way to the mats and attempt jumping. To their disappointment, there is no bounce.

Alicia heads over to Vastra's leg and grabs on to her Grandma's shoelace.

Gaea, with what little balance she has makes a beehive to the wall of weapons.

Jenny scoops her up before a hand touches a blade, "I am sorry. Not yet."

Gaea protests with a pout.

"Not yet?" Catherine remarks as she studies the wall. "This is too dangerous."

"In our line of work," Vastra comes to Catherine's side, "We must be prepared."

"Why so many weapons?"

"We have a large family with different tastes. Everyone has different strengths, how heavy the weapon and even style."

Catherine points to the long wall of weapons, "Which is your preference?"

Vastra pulls out two long sharp Japanese katanas and demonstrates how she uses them in combat. She glides, pulling and cutting the air with each stroke. The room fills with sounds of tiny bells ringing as the blade switches motion with ease.

Vastra has pulled everyone's attention.

She brings the blades down to her side, twists her body like a ballet dancer and lands on her feet as if she weighed nothing more than grain of salt.

Jenny face beams and her applauds fills the air with pleasure.

Vastra noticed something extra in the air and smiles at her wife.

Vastra returns the katanas to their stand and turns around, "That is what I teach my family." She looks to Olga and Catherine, "And since you are family, you are now my students." She stretches out her hands, "But only in this arena. This is my domain."

Before any protests begin Jenny line the walkers and place the children in one by one. Then she brings Olga and Catherine in line. She stands next to Olga and give full attention to her wife.

Catherine and Olga do the same.

The children watch the adults fall in line.

Lytha is the first to follow suit. The other three just want to play.

Lytha lets out a high pitch yelp. Gaea, Victoria and Alicia look at her and immediately give Vastra attention.

Vastra smiles at her wife, "I believe they found their leader."

Jenny smiles with pride.

Vastra leads the small group into stretches and bends. After twenty minutes she hands each person the proper size cricket bat. She is pleased that her wife is protesting with her face, it only makes this more of a game.

The room fills with a sound like pins dropped to the floor.

Jenny blushes.

Vastra stands in the middle of the gym, "This is a cricket bat. It comes in different sizes ..."

Odea is finishing up her notes with the latest autopsy while listening to "It Ain't Necessarily So" by George Gershwin.

A knock at the door.

"Come in!"

She looks through the glass windows, "Jennifer!". Odea leaps up, goes to her friend and gives a huge hug. "I wondered when we shall see you. Kay came home a few weeks ago."

"I am home for the summer break," Jennifer looks around the morgue. "How do you like working here?"

Odea smiles, "I am very pleased. I just finished an autopsy on a twenty-seven-year-old female."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"She was drowned."

"Where was she found?"

"In her bed."

"What do you do now?"

"I submit the paperwork to the authorities and they decide from there. Most of the time they get our Mothers to investigate."

"Sound like fun for you."

"It is." Odea smiles and heads back to her office, "I need to finish paperwork. Just give me five minutes."

"Okay." Jennifer walks around the morgue. The scent of blood is not as strong as she expected, 'probably the chemicals'. She goes over to the small record collection and is impressed with her friend's style of music.

"I do not have a preference in music. I like to listen to just about anything with a good sound." Odea leaves the office and to her locker. She switches perception devices and her clothing turns from scrubs to a short light blue bolero jacket and fitted darker blue midriff dress.

"Where is my Mother? Is she home?"

"You do not know?"

"Kay and her are on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"To find and destroy information."

Jennifer becomes agitated, "What kind of information." She holds up her finger, "Do no give me another short quick answer. Tell me everything."

"I have to deliver this to the station." Odea holds up a large envelope. "Join me?"

Jennifer walks into the Saville front door and there is a young woman in the receptionist position.

The receptionist stands up, "May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you." Jennifer points to the ceiling, "I belong to the family upstairs."

"You must be Jennifer! A pleasure to meet you. I have heard many good things."

"Thank you. You are?"

"I am Doris Westin. I just filling in for Mr. Clements while he is away on business."

"Hello Doris." Odea enters the door. "Never a dull place?"

"No, never." She hands over a small stack, "Here is your mail."

"Thank you."

Jennifer and Odea head upstairs. They land on the first step on the landing, they feel a strong shock pulsating through their body and fall to the floor with a thud.

Jenny comes to the landing, "Vastra! Girls wake up."

Jennifer and Odea attempt sit up rubbing their biceps.

Within seconds Vastra has leaped on to the landing and helps the girls to the living room.

Jenny yells, "Oil!"

Vastra looks to her wife.

"Did I not tell you that would be too strong?"

"I felt some discomfort, but it did not knock me out."

"My love, I am sorry to say this but you are the only full Silurian in this household." Jenny looks under Odea's scale, "It does not look broken. Odea what happened?"

Odea looks to her mother Vastra, "What did you do to us?"

Vastra runs back out to the landing. She yells back into the living room, "I am trying to create an auto off and on command to our devices."

"Why?" Jennifer winches as her grandmother lifts her scale. "We have learned to turn it off an on ourselves."

Jenny yells to her wife, "Jennifer's device is fine too."

Vastra pokes her head into the room, "I have adjusted it. Please walk up the stairs again?"

Odea and Jennifer look at each other and back at Vastra with a smile, "No."

Jenny looks to the girls, "Please indulge an old Silurian?"

Jennifer stands up, "I will go first. If it causes any pain it it more painful to Odea."

"Why is that?" Odea attempts to stands in protest.

Jennifer puts her hand on Odea shoulder, "My arms is warm and painful. I cannot imagine the distress you must feel."

While rubbing her arm Odea looks to her friend, "It was very painful."

Jennifer smiles and follows Vastra out to the landing.

From the living room Jenny and Odea listen as each attempt to break the circuit Jennifer lets out a sound and then a thud.

Jennifer begs, "Grandma Vastra, please turn it down to the lowest setting and then turn up the gain."

Vastra looks to Jennifer, "I did not think of that."

Odea and Jenny come out to watch the next phase of testing.

Jennifer passes the top of the landing, down the stairs and back again.

Each time Vastra adjusts until Jennifer steps down the landing with the perception device switched on.

Jennifer stands at the bottom of the landing in full attire, "I felt no pain. Does it work for you Grandma Vastra?"

Vastra turns off her device and walks down to join Jennifer, she is fully dressed. She pats her granddaughter's back, "That worked, but what about the reverse? We need to be ourselves in our home." She looks into Jennifer's eyes, "You are beautiful with or without the device. But I prefer the shell that makes you more comfortable."

Jennifer smiles and runs up the stairs to the landing. She looks down and she is naked. "It worked!"

"Do not be so surprised my grand-hatchling!" Vastra stomps up the stairs, stepping onto the landing and smiles at her wife, "Am I naked?"

Jenny blushes.

Vastra smiles back, "I have my answer." She picks up little Lytha, "Now we shall test this on you. You ready?"

Lytha looks into her mother's eyes with sadness.

"My dear Lytha. You are beautiful. We just have to put on clothing to do our best to keep your beauty a secret."

Lytha listens and waits for a better explanation.

"You are beautiful. Am I beautiful?"

Lytha shakes her head yes.

"I have to turn on the device when I leave our residence. I detest that I must hide; However I agreed, to our government, to use this device in public." Vastra cracks her voice a bit, "Under these same restriction everyone who shares my beauty must use a device. That is the curse I bring to my family." Vasra raises her chin, "I am sorry. We are both leaders. We need to set an example."

Lytha tears up and points to the stairs.

Vastra holds Lytha as the walk down the stair and look up at the landing.

Lytha looks to up her Mother Jenny who is doing her best to smile, "You have beautiful eyes."

Lytha smiles in return.

April steps on to the second landing, "What is going on?"

Jennifer smiles down at her sister, "Come up and see."

April tickles Lytha's stomach, "Hello Lytha, I know those eyes anywhere." She walks up the stairs and wonders why the audience. She passes the invisible beam and look to Jennifer smiling, "What happened?"

Vastra and Lytha join the small crowd on the landing.

Jennifer responds, "Our amazing Grandma Vastra has built a device that will activate our devices based on our leaving or arriving home." She looks down at her April, "You, my dear sister, are naked."

April looks down, "I did not feel a thing!"

Odea stands there rubbing her arm, "Lucky you."

April grabs Jennifer's hand, "As much as Grandma Vastra would like us to walk around, being prideful of our Silurian heritage, I need to get dressed. Come with me, tell how your finals went?"

The next day Jennifer takes her sisters Victoria and Alicia out for a picnic in Hyde Park.

Jennifer lays against a tree reading "Murder on the Orient Express" while her sisters listen carefully using her thighs as pillows.

_"It is an idea, that," said Poirot. _

_"Ah, you agree? It has not been done, I think? And yet‚ it lends itself to romance, my friend. All around us are people, of all classes, of all nationalities, of all ages. For three days these people, these strangers to one another, are brought together. They sleep and eat under one roof, they cannot get away from each other. At the end of three days they part, they go their several ways, never perhaps to see each other again." _

_"And yet," said Poirot, "suppose an accident."_

"Miss Flint St Clair, do you truly believe that a terrifying mystery is ideal for young children?"

Jennifer stops reading and puts the book down, "My goodness Miss Molly Cohen." Jennifer attempts to rise, but the two sleeping sisters has her prison. She whispers, "I am sorry it looks as if I am unable to rise. Come sit by me." She pats the corner of a blanket next to her.

Molly, without hesitation, joins Jennifer.

"Do you want me to continue to read or shall we catch up?"

Miss Cohen wonders which will extend the time spent, "I do love a good mystery."

Jennifer raises the book to begin again.

Miss Cohen stops Jennifer's hands, "I prefer to catch up. How are you studies? Do you have job prospects?"

"My studies are going well. I do." Jennifer places the bookmark and closes the book. "I will be teaching Maths at King's College, mine and my family's alma mater. Are you still at University of London? Remember Kay?"

Molly nods yes and shift in her seat.

"She will be taking a position with Imperial College." Jennifer smiles, "It will bring our family back together. What are you doing out and about, I would imagine your nose being pulled into a new academic report."

"I decided not to teach summer classes this term to enjoy myself. Why not enjoy it with me?"

Jennifer feels as if she is offering empty excuses, "I miss our late night studies, late night lager at the Eagle &amp; Child and our conversations. I do miss you my friend. I miss my family."

Molly adjusts her seat.

"Molly, are you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all." Molly adjusts her voice, "I remember the hard work. My goals shifted from learning to professional progression. It is rare for me to have free time, just as rare as a warm sunny day in London."

"It is a warm, beautiful day." Jennifer looks down to make sure her sisters are under the tree's shadow. "I could not resist, my first full day back and the sun welcomes me home. I wanted to spend time with my sisters."

"Speaking of siblings, last time I saw you was in your dorm room filed with women. All of them your family." Molly clears her throat, "I have been curious as to the origin of such a brood."

Jennifer smiles, "It is not my story to tell."

"Will I ever hear the story?"

Jennifer doesn't answer the question. She looks down at her sister, "You will have to wait a few months as my Mother, Mirum and Kay are doing work for the family business."

"Does it sound as serious as your voice sounds."

Jennifer looks to Molly, "I truly do not know if they are safe or not." She exhales softly, "Due to the nature I am not able to share any details. In fact, I have just been informed of the situation when I returned home yesterday. I am still processing the information. If anything happens to my Mother, Mirum or our Kay I do not know how I will adjust."

Molly shifts in her seat again, "I am truly sorry. Can you offer any insight? I would like to offer comfort or hope."

Jennifer looks at her sisters sleeping, "I just wish I was there. I could protect them."

"You never shared a weakness concerning your mother. As I understand she is quite formidable."

"She is; I do not know what I am saying. She can take care of herself." Jennifer offers a meek smile to Molly. "Tell me what do you do in your free time?"

"I love read, cinema, rambles and my brother and I go for a pint at the Gate ... um the Bull &amp; Gate. We are planning a holiday to the north to see the clan castles."

"How is your brother?"

"He is doing well; he has become more relaxed now that we have returned to London. Oxford is very bullish."

"I am still there, remember?"

"I am sorry; it is just that women are still treated poorly."

"That will change, all those before us who have sacrificed before we were born help paved our opportunities. Even crashed down the doors to be accepted at Oxford. Because of them we have profession other than a kitchen. Because of them we shall now have burdens greater than afternoon teas."

"Yes, I hear my mother talk of women who have sacrifice people like Flora Murphy and Louisa Andersen ..."

"Dr. Flora Murray and Dr. Louisa Garrett Anderson are friends of my grandmothers and they were the physician who attended my mother's birth."

Molly sits up, "Forget Agatha Christie, my dear Jen you are a mystery. Why did not you tell me?"

"It never came up in conversation."

Sarcastically, "Never came up in conversation?" She continues, "My dear Jen, wear it as a badge!"

"I remember seeing Louisa before she died. I never saw death before." Jennifer becomes softer in tone, "Now I fear for my Mother, Mirum and our Kay."

They sit in silence for the next thirty minutes when the bells rang three and it startled the young girls. Victoria and Alicia stretch and yawn as they wake. They smile at Jennifer and the stranger.

Molly begins to get up, "It is my turn to make supper tonight. Do you need any assistance with your sisters Victoria and Alicia?"

"You remember their names?"

"Of course. I remember all your female family names."

Jennifer stands up as her thighs have been freed, "Do you want to get together the next time you are free?"

Molly smiles, "I would like that. Would it best to be with your family?" She leans into Jennifer, "Your Mother, your sister Mirum and _your_ Kay seem like they are on a dangerous mission."

Jennifer looks to Molly confused, "Yes. They might be."

Molly touches Jennifer's wrist, "Let me know when you are free." She bends down to eye level of the girls, "Victoria and Alicia can you help your sister free herself?"

The two shake their heads yes.

Jennifer looks confused, "I do not understand, Molly"

"You to have a great afternoon." She waves with her hands goodbye to the small girls. She stands up and looks to Jennifer, "Jen, have a wonderful afternoon." Then she walks out from under the shade into the warm afternoon sun.

Jennifer begins to gather up their things. She looks to her sisters, "I told Molly I was free. Was I not clear?"

Victoria and Alicia just giggled.

"Would you like me to finish the story at home?"

They both replied, "Yes!"

Jennifer steps on to the landing with caution and is pleased that there is no pain, a small tickle sensation, but nothing that will knock her off her feet.

Jenny passes by from the living room, "Welcome home, how was your outing?"

"We had fun, but halfway through reading the book they fell asleep."

Jenny watches Victoria and Alicia run into the living room to play with their companions. Victoria tackles Gaea to ground and they begin to roughhouse. She then looks back to Jennifer, "What were you reading them?"

"An Agatha Christie mystery, 'Murder on the Orient Express'"

"You mother loved to read the Penny Dreadfuls," Jenny laughed and looks down the stairs, "She has not come out of her office for days."

"Grandma Jenny, is there anything I can do?"

"Is there a mystery to solve?"

"Maybe."

Jenny looks to her namesake with a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"I do not know; do you think she would be willing to talk if it was of personal nature?"

"Try."

Without hesitation Jennifer go down stairs and knocks on the door.

No answer.

She tries the door knob.

Locked.

She knocks again, no movement inside.

Jennifer runs upstairs and grabs a few treats made by Olga, tea and makes a sandwich. She returns to the locked door of V.F. Research. She places the tray on the entrance table. Bends down and begins to pick the lock just as her grandma Jenny has taught her.

Before she could turn the last tumbler the door swings open.

Alaya looks down, "You are home?"

Jennifer stands up, grabs the tray of food and says, "I bought food and tea."

Alaya looks at the tray and for the first time she feels hungry. "I am hungry."

"May I come in? I have a personal mystery on my hands."

Alaya opens to the door wider, "A mystery?"


	80. Chapter 80 :: Olympiad Committee Members

Miss Krane and Mr. Clements watch, in silence, from a small bistro table as two military men match as a group of thin men around the corner. One leans a ladder against a light pole and with a hammer remove a sign, "Juden sindhier unerwünscht". The other men would scrape off "Jude" and the Star of David off the store front window. After which they move down the street and do the same thing to the next Jewish business.

"Tell me what is written here," Mr. Clements points to a particular headline, "Is this also anti-Jew?"

Miss Krane responds her softest voice, "It basically reports that the Government, to avoid a Boycott, Jews and Blacks should participate in the Games of the XI Olympiad."

She points to a woman in the picture, "That is Helene Mayer. She won a gold medal in fencing at the age of 17 at the 1928 Summer Olympics in Amsterdam. She graciously accepted an invitation to compete for Germany at the 1936 Summer Olympics." She leans, "National Socialist German Workers' Party celebrates the German Hereditarily of her mother, Ida née Becker. We have great confidence that she will honor the fatherland with another gold."

"Why not mention the father?"

"He is Jewish."

"Well that explains all the activity on the street," Mr. Clements nods towards the cleaning crew.

"We better go," She stands up, places her Olympic Badge on her lapel and makes sure her dress is laying flat. "We don't want to be late for the tour."

As they board the bus they look out watching more groups of thin men, watched over by Military, removing all signs of anti-Jewish messages.

"As you can witness the German government has taken serious action against those who decimate property and remove all propaganda against their own citizens. A German citizen is a faithful, strong and ethical person." The tour guide stands a little taller, "We are an example to the world of our acceptance and progress to modern thought."

All those in the tour bus nod and agree.

"To your right, you will see the nearing end of construction of the new "Reichssportfeld" with a totally new Olympiastadion."

The tall tour guide waited a few moments, looked down at his notes in his pocket for a split second. He cleared his throat, "In 1931, when the International Olympic Committee made Berlin the host city of the Games of the 11th Olympiad the German government decided merely to restore an inadequate stadium. When Adolf Hitler, Führer of Germany, learned of this meager plaster fix, he ordered the construction of a great sports complex."

The tour guide pointed to the construction site, "This is Reichssportfeld with a totally new Olympiastadion. The Architect is Werner March. With great pride, Werner March has done away with the stadium designed by his father, Otto March. Now you can see Werner March devised a grand, sweeping architecture, which has a capacity of 74,228, amplifies the spirit of the Games of the 11th Olympiad here in Germany."

All those in the tour bus nod and agree.

"Werner March has also entered this Olympiastadion into the Olympiad's Art competition, we wish him well." The tour guide whispered into the driver's ear and the tour bus moves.

The bus exits the construction site while the tour guide points out to the left various German historical sites Mr. Clements taps the top of Miss Krane's hand.

She looks down and notices Mr. Clements pointing to the right. She looks out the window and see down the street a black service truck Military shoving people into the back aggressively. She looks to the road signs, writes it down on her notes. She then returns her attention to the tour guide.

"... this is the world famous The Automobil-Verkehrs- und Übungsstraße, better known as AVUS. It is the fastest track and will be used for racing ..."

After the morning tour Miss Krane and Mr. Clements go to their rooms to freshen up. They meet up again in the lobby and head towards the doors.

A uniformed man, slightly more decorated than their own tour guide stand in their way, "Hello. May I be your driver?"

"Thank you, Sir." Mr. Clements respond with high respect in his voice. "My associate, Miss Krane, would like a walk around your beautiful city. We might grab a bite to eat or just meander window shopping."

"Do you need me to procure glass?" The uniformed man begins to take out a piece of paper.

"No, no. I misspoke." Mr. Clements bows his head humbly, "I meant to say we will be looking into shop windows. Take in the sights."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Clements." The uniformed man steps aside to allow their continued path. "Have a good day window shopping. Miss Krane, Mr. Clements."

Miss Krane and Mr. Clements exit the Hotel Adson and walk left on the sidewalk pretending to enjoy the view. Miss Krane drops her handkerchief.

Mr. Clements picks it up and returns it do her hands with a soft voice, "He is watching and has written down the time."

She looks down at her watch, "We need a taxi, we don't want to be longer than an hour. If we take longer, we need shopping bags with purchases."

The walk two more blocks and hail a taxi.

Miss Krane gives the driver an address.

They have the taxi stop and offers a hearty amount of funds to wait. The driver agrees.

"Madam Vastra is correct, there is always a price for privacy."

They walked to the place where they saw the black service truck. They look around.

Miss Krane picks up a doll. She looks to Mr. Clements and smiles.

He whispers, "I don't like that smile."

She turns and knocks on the first door she sees.

A woman answers, "Ja kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Miss Krane replies back in her best German, "I found this doll on the street there." She points to the location, "Does this belong to your little girl."

The woman shakes her head no and closes the door.

Miss Krane lets out a sigh and goes to the next door. She has the same response after which she turns to Mr. Clements who is looking down a small down a small walkway.

They both go into the walkway and start to smell burnt cooking. They continue and come upon a small grouping of chairs surrounding a fire of coals with a pot of dry food inside.

Miss Krane and Mr. Clements know they found the original location.

They both look around for a sign of who they were, why and where?

Footsteps are coming from the direction they just came. Mr. Clements looks around and pulls Miss Krane behind a few boxes.

They wait.

Through the cracks they watch as a young man emerges. He is not wearing a uniform. He is dressed in a clean white shirt, pants, shoes and quite normal.

They watch.

The young man panics, looks at the dead fire and sits down to cry softly to himself, "sie nicht, sie nicht."

Mr. Clements and Miss Krane stand.

Miss Krane coughs.

The young man leaps from his seat and stands defensive facing them. He relaxed when he evaluated the two strangers.

Miss Krane softly informs the young man, "We saw Military shove many into the back of a service truck over an hour ago." She hands over the doll.

He examines the doll and with a cracked voice, "This belong to Rosella, my sister's daughter."

"Do you know where they might have taken them?"

The young man looks hopeful, "You are here to rescue?"

Miss Krane sits next to the young man and faces him, "We were on a tour for the Olympiad committee. It was simply by chance, no a mistake of us viewing the kidnapping. We are looking for something ourselves. It is our first and only clue. We believe that there is a great mistreatment of individuals."

The young man shakes his head, "No, it is not just a few people here and there. They are rounding us up like goats. Putting many into pens and doing as they please."

Mr. Clements becomes anxious and looks around, "I am not comfortable staying here any longer."

Miss Krane looks up and nods in agreement, "We have to go. Who are they rounding up like goats? Where?"

The young man looks into her eyes and says, "Everyone not pure German. Jews, Blacks, Homosexuals, crippled, and even the Romani, like myself. Most are rumored to be sent to Dachau."

Miss Krane opens up her German map, "Show me where, please."

The young man takes a few moments and point to a small town in the southern part of German.

Miss Krane stands up and looks to the young man full of sorrow, "You must leave Germany. That is your only option to survival and opportunity for long life."

"Where shall I go? With what money?" He stands in protest.

Mr. Clements pulls out his wallet and hands over 50 Reich mark, "How far this will take you is up to you. Come we must return to our hotel."

Miss Krane looks at her watch and nods in agreement.

They leave the young man to his own thoughts as they return calmly to the waiting taxi two blocks away.

A few blocks from the hotel Mr. Clements asks the driver to stop. They pay the driver, with a generous tip, and walk back one block.

"Miss Krane, do you like sweet things?"

"I do." She smiles as she sees the confectionary parlor. They notice the opaque remains of painted letters on the windows but pay no attention and walk in with smiles.

They both get an ice cream cone and walk out the door.

They turn a corner and Miss Krane disposes over half of her ice cream into the public bin and quickly does the same to Mr. Clements.

"Hey! I wanted that."

"We need to returning after a long walk. Barely eaten ice cream would be suspicious."

"Just warn me next time."

"Mr. Clements, I shall not waste my breath on such matters. We must trust each other with as minimal conversation as possible.

"Yes, yes you are correct." Mr. Clements looks around, "I believe this is more serious than our employers expected. There is much to report back."

They continue walking towards their hotel and talk softly to each other.

As they are walking though the lobby with what is just cones they notice a uniformed man write down something in a notepad.

They do their best to not give any eye movement to the activity; they get their keys and return to their rooms.

They begin to journal all the events of the day.

They meet for dinner in the hotel establishment and recount the amazing tours.

They are excited about seeing the Winter Olympiad area.

Miss Krane waves their German Soldier host to come to their table, "We have decided to extend out stay to enjoy the other areas of and tour Germany."

"That can be arranged, we shall get a driver for you."

"Not necessary, as we both know how to drive."

"Where would you like to go?"

"We can write an itinerary and submit it to you, if you like?"

"That would be acceptable. Curious what is your destination?"

"I have heard so many wonderful things about Munich and I would love to see the Black Forest."

Mr. Clements smiles as he watches his teammate plays the role so wonderfully. It is infectious. He says to himself, '_That German has no choice to be indulgent_.'

Miss Krane continues on talking about the various places she wants to see in southern Germany. Not giving the German Soldier a chance to question or respond.

Miss Krane laughs in no particular direction, "Dare I even chance to climb The Feldberg?" She turns to Mr. Clements, "Did you know that The Feldberg the highest mountain in the Black Forests, it is supposed to offer wonderful views of Germany."

She looks to the German Soldier, "I am sorry to just go on like this, but," as she continues with a more think Londoner accent, "I have only been to Scotland, Wales, Ireland and France. This is the furthest west I have ever traveled."

Miss Krane composes herself and does her best to not show panic. The German Soldier did not see the subtlety of Miss Krane's eyes shift from acting to worry. The German Soldier did not see the smile go from genuine excitement to a pose being held.

The German Soldier just nodded, "I would like an itinerary or at least destinations you plan on visiting before you leave."

Mr. Clements interrupts, "What are we seeing tomorrow?"

The German Soldier looks to his notes, "Berliner Sport-Club Stadium, Dietrich Eckert Open-Air Theatre, Döberitz, Deutschlandhalle, Grünau Regatta Course, Haus des Deutschen Sports and the Hertha-BSC Field."

"Hertha is where they will be playing football?"

"Da."

"I am a fan of football, are you?"

"Da."

"Let us hope that it doesn't end in tie, again."

"Da." This time the German Soldier smiled. "Please bring me itinerary before the end of next week."

"Thank you." Miss Krane said with a slightly bit less enthusiasm.

After dinner Miss Krane went back to her room and is going through her paper. There is a knock at the door. She gets up and opens. It is Mr. Clements. "I am busy."

He stood there and whispers, "I know we are to be business like. I understand." He leans in a little bit more, "Julia, is something wrong."

She pokes her head out of the doorway and looks left and right. She grabs Mr. Clements arm and pulls him in quickly. She looks again out of the doorway and closes the door.

She turns on the bathroom sink and whispers, "I made a mistake."

"I know," He pulls his Julia close. "I saw it in your face."

"I need to look through my papers that have been submitted." She goes back to the sleeping area and calmly goes through her folder. She hands him a small stack and whispers, "See if there is any connection."

He nods and reads each paper, each dossier about his Julia. He has always known how to glance over documents to get the gist of something, but to see any detail, to look at everything to see signs of possible links to Russia or the Krantz name is something else.

After an hour he stands up, "Would you like some tea?"

Without looking up she replies, "Yes Grant, that would be wonder."

Grant smiles and relishes in the comfort that he is still her Grant. He calls for room service and they become more relaxed.

He continues to read over the long form the Olympic Committee has submitted to the German government. Nothing too exciting. He gets up to pour himself another tea with the document in hand. As she passes the lamp he notices that the typist made corrections.

He did not want to panic his Julia. He continued to pour tea and casually hold the paper up to the lamp. He curses to himself, there it is hidden at the end of Krane is erased "z". The "n" covers the bottom half of the "t" but it is there, Krantz. He says nothing. It is better for her to act like nothing is wrong than it is to have her not act like herself.

He hands her the document, "There is all good."

They continue the German Olympiad tours for the next few days.

Julia hands over an itinerary to their German Soldier host and they exit to Sixt.

In less than an hour Julia and Grant are outside the Berlin city limits and head south in a black 1933 Opel.

Julia finally has become relaxed as the busy roads lead into farmland.

Grant final breaks the silence, "Did you see those convertibles?"

"They were stunning. Why don't we have one of those? It is in the budget."

"I was hoping for a little older car, but this is the oldest automobile Sixt rents." Grant smiles, "I don't want to stand out."

Julia sits back, "I see. Very smart."

"How about when we get back home we take a day trip and rent a convertible?" Grant is already planning the trip in his head. "We can head down over to Dover, what do you say Julia?"

"That would be grand." She smiles and thinks about her parents and home. "Now that we are away from those nosy military men ..."

The two talk for hours at the unusual things they have seen. From the anti-Jewish cleanup, the building of a new stadium and even the stoic tour guide. They exploded with conversation.

"Your turn." Grant pulls over the Opel and Julia drives as Grant navigates.

"Oh this is not conspicuous at all. Why not just put on a Fez and get in the backseat?" She teased Grant.

"Hey! That is not a bad idea." He starts to climb over and Julia grabs his pants and yanks him back into his seat.

They laugh and the air becomes stiff as they see a checkpoint up ahead.

Julia slows down and stops in front of the checkpoint.

"Papers." Demands the mildly decorated military man.

Julia and Grant hand over their documents and the attached approved itinerary.

"Ah, Hello Miss Krane and Mr. Clements." The military man looks over the documents, "We were expecting you, but not so soon." He hands back the papers, "You must have been driving very fast. Please be careful, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our Olympiad delegates."

"I will will be more careful." Julia smiles

The military man signals for the gate to be lifted and they go on through.

As they drive slowly away Julia digs out her compact and hands it to Grant.

He opens the compact and watches through the mirror reflection, "They put the gate back down. The write something on their clipboard and the soldier makes a phone call."

"So we are being monitored. This is worst than Russia." Julia chides the German air.

"Never mind them, they are just doing their job."

"I know," Julia takes a deep breath, "It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Trust me, they way they are recording everything they are the ones uncomfortable."

"How can you be so casual?"

"Back in Turkey we had to deal with arrogant men with weapons all the time. Just treat as they believe they should be treated and all will be well."

"So you are not uncomfortable?"

Grants closes the compact and hands it back to Julia, "No not at all."

"The Germans are uncomfortable. I am uncomfortable. Yet, you are cool as breeze?"

"Nothing you can say can make me uncomfortable, we are in control."

Julia laughs a little, "Then tell me Mr. Clement, why have you not asked me to marry you?"

Grant coolly smiles, "Miss Krane, you have successfully made all of Europe uncomfortable."

They drive deeper into Germany. At each checkpoint, hotel room and petrol station there is a Military Officer. Grant and Julia show their papers and each time the Officer is not shocked at their arrival.

Grant and Julia have completely given up talking to each other in public. It is only the solitude of the Opel do they find the confidence to converse openly.

They arrive in Munich a day later than planned. They found themselves driving slower than usual. Their only stress less moments are in the Opel.

They arrive in Munich and notice something quite different than Berlin. They check into Altstadthotel Zieglerbräu with the usual two rooms.

The next day they drove around and the next few weeks they became tourists.

At night it was different.

During the day they went to Deutsches Museum, Alte Pinakothek and the Munich Residenz.

Sometimes they took day trips just to get some sleep in the Opel. The first time they returned to the hotel, after sleeping outside Munich city limits, a SS Officer questioned where they went.

Mr. Clements was ignored and all questions were directed to Miss Krane.

"We just had a picnic lunch ..." She opened a map and pointed where. They were detained in the lobby four hours until two Military Officers returned to confirm the grass is flattened and the car's tire tracks did stop and return back to Munich.

From that point on they either remained within Munich city limits or drove to make sure they hit a checkpoint before stopping.

At night they would scout the Dachau Concentration Camp.

There was no hiding the growth of the prison. Press releases sent out to the local newspapers of the progress and the amazing work being done at the Dachau Concentration Camp. After reading through the newspaper Julia handed it over to grant who casually flip through the pages. Julia has circled two things.

Since he can't read German it was her signal to leave.

They paid for their breakfast and took a drive towards another a new location, Bavarian National Museum. In the car Julia translated what she circled.

"All true Germans should be proud of the work accomplished at Dachau facilities. We are advancing in medicine through healing those sick within the walls. We are creating a stronger, healthier German citizen with health and long life."

"The accomplishments of our Doctors through testing and retesting we have eradicated many curses our Fatherland has suffered from undesirables. No German shall suffer again."

Grant asks, "Now what?"

Julia, "We have been on a holiday, but now we have to get to work." She points to their hand drawings, notes and all their nightly surveillance. "We see medical staff coming and going out of this building. Tonight we go in."

Grant looks to his leader, "Then what?"

Julia looks to Grant, "If we find anything concerning ... well lizards, reptiles or such we are to destroy all research."

Grant nods in agreement.

"No questions?"

Grant shakes his head no.

"Good. Let's enjoy our last day in Munich."

Like every night before Julia and Grant climb out their window to the ground floor, this time with their belongings. They head to the park car four blocks away. The drive to the east side of the camp, a few blocks away near the trees. Since they are entering through the woods through the barracks. They get ready to proceed into the open area.

Julia takes Grant's wrist and puts on a bracelet and turns it on, her eyes give Grant a sorrowful look.

She does the same to herself and watches Grant's eyes grow wanting her true form, she smiles.

They stand and walk towards the hospital.

The door is locked.

Grant kneels down quickly and unlocks just as Jenny has taught him. The lock unclicks and they enter.

The smell is fowl, but instantly go to work.

They quickly go room to room looking for anything they were briefed to find.

They hear commotion downstairs.

Julia dares to look between the rails.

She quickly goes back and there is horror in her eyes.

Grant grabs her arm to offer emotional support.

They listen.

The woman, who is carrying a locked suitcase asks, "Haben wir starke Themen haben?"

"Wir haben die perfekte Individuen, die Priester."

The one laughs heartily, "Ironisch!"

"Werden wir die ideale Rasse haben"

"Ich habe die Berichte gelesen. Kommen Sie mit uns in die Zukunft trinken lassen."

"Wo sind die Berichte?"

"Hier in meinem Büro," the highly decorated Officer takes out his set up keys and unlock the door. The small group walk inside.

Julia crawls on her stomach across the landing to hear better.

"Gut." They exit the room, without a suitcase and the Officer locks the door.

Julia remains still.

"Wir werden morgen diese Eidechse Experiment von Ihnen beginnen."

The small group exit the hospital.

Julia and Grant are still for five minutes and head down to the office.

They quickly go through folders and cabinets. They find what they need and grab the locked suitcase and calmly walk back to the automobile.

With each checkpoint they show their papers and within three hours they are in Karlsruhe.

They can see the Switzerland border.

"Papers." Demands the scarcely decorated military man.

Julia and Grant hand over their documents and the attached approved itinerary.

The military man looks at the paper, "It is good to see you Miss Krane and Mr. Clements. We were expecting later this afternoon, not at such an odd hour."

"Thank you. We are very excited. We are headed to Freiburg." Julia voluntary offers, "I hear the sights are beautiful! We want to watch the sunrise from any peak."

"Da." The scarcely decorated military man lifts the barrier arm and allow their travel.

The Germans find the rental car abandon on the banks of Rhine River west of Schwanau.

As Grant sits across from Julia in a private car, heading to Paris, "I have to ask who was that person holding the briefcase?"

"That woman that put me in jail years ago."


	81. Chapter 81 :: Internally Speaking

"It will take us about three to four hours," April reminds the room as she studies the map.

"Hopefully three," replies Ada

"It depends on who is driving," April laughs.

In unison, Ada and April quickly reply, "Not Odea."

Odea places the luggage by the door, "At least I am careful." She comes to her wife's side, "I see too many bodies come through the hospital all because of poor driving habits."

Ada kisses her wife on the cheek, "I am sorry dear."

Odea blushes.

"We will be staying at the Talbot House, which is across the street from Trent Bridge. We will save on traveling back and forth to the matches."

Catherine enters the living room and places two large baskets on the table, "Lunch," she pats the red checkered cloth covering a basket. "Supper," as she pats the blue one.

Ada smiles and come next to her grandmother, "You are welcome to come."

Odea looks at Olga and Catherine, "You do need a break, why not join us?"

Olga quickly responds for herself, "Na. I am going to cinema." She shows Odea and Ada, "'Car of Dreams' is from Hungarian film. Besides, John Mills is not bad looking."

They all share a laugh.

Jennifer walks in with a bit of flour on her face, "I have made sweets and filled two vacuum flasks with tea."

April stands and shows the map to Jennifer, "We are almost ready. Here is most direct route."

Jennifer and April study the route one more time together.

Alaya walks into the room, "All you guys all set?"

"Yes!" Jennifer smiles looking up from the map.

"Did you call Miss Cohen?" Alaya asks without judgment.

"I left a message with the campus operator a few days ago." Jennifer shrugs it off, "She must be out on her holiday with her family. They are touring the clan castles of Scotland."

The room goes quiet as everyone tries not to spook Alaya back into hiding.

"That sounds like a wonderful adventure. I am sure she will enjoy herself." Alaya smiles to the group, "I am fine. I have been apart from my Fiona before."

"What are you going to do while we are away?"

"I actually have work to do. Today, I will be looking after the little ones." Alaya pats the radio, "I will be listening to the matches; I will be there in spirit."

Vastra and Jenny enters the room locked arms. Vastra is completely naked, "Our day shall include the British Museum to see the map of the 'British Dominions and Colonies'. The country would like to brag about it's '300 year old empire'."

Everyone lets out a chuckle.

Jenny looks up at her, "Oi!"

She looks down to that face, "Sorry dear. I just can't imagine 300 years is worth bragging about. Especially since there are older, more civilized cultures in history."

Ada quickly defends Vastra, "Chola Dynasty lasted 1629."

Vastra points to Ada while widening her eyes to her wife, "See!"

Olga adds from her own knowledge, "Roman Empire and Egyptian Empire I believe lasted around 500 year."

April, "Pandyan Empire lasted 1850 years."

Jenny throws up her hands and places them one on her hip, "Madam Vastra, you full well know what I meant. It isn't about how they are bragging. Everyone knows that the Byzantine Empire last 1123 year, the Chola Dynasty 1629 years and my favorite Han Dynasty 426 year. It is about the maps, we are curious. Remember."

Vastra brings down her hands and taps it on her wife's nose, "I do know what you meant." She looks into the brown eyes that changed everything in her life, "This was much more fun than any Silurian sparing match."

Jenny huffs, "What em I supposed to do with you."

"If you have not figured it out after all these years, you are at a loss." Vastra smiles and turns to the room, "Have a great time."

"Have a fun time and please be safe." Jenny looks to those in the room, "I know you are all adults, but this is a dangerous world."

They all nod in respect.

Vastra leads the way down the stairs and yells up, "I want to hear all the details about the cricket. I will do my best to catch the commentary on the wire."

Jenny replies, "Oi! You promised me no cricket."

The living room bursts into laughter.

Olga pulls her mother, "We must hurry, matinee at the Carlton Theatre."

"The Carlton is a ten-minute walk," April looks at the clock. "You have hours."

"I have hours. You have hours. But my mother, no," Olga rolls her eyes, "She must talk to everyone she knows."

Catherine puts on her hat, "We might be Russian but we don't rush. We take time and talk. It is our way."

"This will give us a head start," Olga is now pulling Catherine through the door frame. "If I pester, we might make the new reels. Bye, have fun with cricket bats."

"We better go ourselves." Odea looks to her sister, "Alaya?"

"Yes?"

"We have time for us all to go. Why don't you join our adventure?"

"I am tempted." Alaya straightens up, "I will be fine. Go!" She begins shooing everyone out of the living room, on to the landing and down the stairs. She watches as her sister's perception devices switch on and then her daughters'.

Alaya returns to the room, turns on the radio and watches, from the window, the girls drive away.

"This was the The Daily Service ... " crackles from the small radio speaker.

"The laws have been passed, we are able to drive 30 mph now," April reminds Odea, who is the current driver.

Odea smiles, "During my time driving I shall, especially within city limits, drive 10 to 15 miles per hour. If you have a problem with that may I suggest watch how many times we have to stop at an intersection."

April sits back and watches Odea navigate London roads and each time she comes to a monitored section, she seems to have all Traffic Officers wave her through.

"Have you paid them?" April teases.

Odea sits a little higher.

"Jennifer," Ada's curiosity is boiling over. She turns her body around, "Molly?"

"Just a friend from ..."

"We remember her in your room. She handled herself very well." Ada smiles, "I also remember she was quite jealous of Kay."

Jennifer blushes and looks down at her clasped hands.

April places her hand on top, "We are family. There is not harm is talking about it."

Jennifer looks up to Ada, "Have I been that obvious?"

Everyone is silent as they nod their heads up and down.

"Oh."

"We don't blame you. Kay is a wonderful person." Ada settles herself in a seating position that allows her to talk to her wife driving and those in the back seat. "You and April are twins, similar to how Mirum and my Odea are twins?"

"Not exactly, Mirum and I are physically complete opposites," Odea corrects gently.

"Yes, yes. What I meant was you are more alike than different, internally. There are some differences, but you two are exactly more alike than not. Am I wrong?"

"I suppose." April looks at Ada cautiously.

"Well then that explains it." Ada smiles and slaps the back of the car seat.

Jennifer asks in an irritated voice, "Explains what?"

"Could it be that you both have the same heart? If so, then possibly it seems logical that you love the same person." Ada holds up a finger as she sees her audience preparing for a response, "Wait till I am finished. You can't possibly love the same way, because personality and individual traits. But just maybe there is something internally that drive romance and you share that quality. It could be a possibility."

"So that leaves me stranded," Jennifer sits back in her seat no more eased of her frustration.

"No you are missing a major component of love," Ada looks into Jennifer's eyes, "The other person has to love you back the same way. Kay loves April. No matter how much your body tells you to love Kay, which we establish it might the same quality you and April Share, Kay has her own internal qualities falling in love with April. She has no choice. I was her roommate for many years, let me tell you she spent enough time worrying about losing your friendship. She never questioned losing April. Take that burden off her, please."

Ada puts up her finger again, "You are in control of your own actions. You can dictate that qualityYou are different from April in many ways. You are different in qualities we can see and qualities we can feel. Someone will come into your life, if they not already have, who wants the original quality that you have to offer."

Jennifer looks to April who all but given herself whiplash nodding in agreement. She then talks to the drive, "Odea do you agree?"

"We don't know what creates love, it is a feeling. I think Ada might be on to something. It makes sense."

"What do I do?"

Ada quickly responds, "I know this sounds cruel, but stop making Kay more to you than the actual relationship. You have a friendship, nothing more. You must tell your mind to process information differently. You have taught me to be stronger than my anger, allow me to be there for you. I want to help you convert all this energy in wanting Kay into something amazing. You have that capacity to love it is wasted emotions."

"That sounds exhausting," April says with sadness.

"It will be, but we are here to help. We are family. When you go back to finish your last year, take that time to allow your mind to be in control. You need me, I will be there for you in a heartbeat." Ada smiles, "In a Silurian heartbeat."

"To what end?" Jennifer asks.

"We all see the pain in your eyes." Ada adds, "It is time to stop. We have been patient."

Jennifer looks to the horizon, shakes her head yes. She turns back to her family, "Yes it is time."

The car slows down and Odea pulls it to the side of the road.

"What is wrong?" Ada quickly asks.

"Nothing is wrong," Odea gets out of the driver's seat. "We are out of the city limits. Does anyone want to drive 30?"

April leaps from the back seat and takes over, "Thank the goddess! We want to get there before dark."


	82. Chapter 82 :: Ship in the Night

April and Alaya stand there watching the MV Abosso leave port and slowly work its way out to sea. The two stand there feeling the cold air off the Irish Sea penetrating their clothing and the gaps of their clamped scales.

They don't dare shift their eyes away, they must watch as their whole future is on the MV Abosso.

"I wish it was me. I am stronger."

"We both are stronger."

"I think I am going to be sick."

"Kay has been trained well and your Mother is no weakling. She took the Clamore and her cricket bat." Alaya wants to give her daughter comfort and finds strength in her own words, as she knows it is true. "Your Mother and Kay will return to us. I don't have any doubt." Alaya continues as her Silurian eyesight strains to focus on the now tiny boat fighting waves, "What did your wife pack?"

April laughs through her sorrow knowing her mother wasn't asking about clothing, "Kay packed my old cricket bat, 1925 Wenger Soldat and Grandma Vastra's karambit."

"Karambit?" Alaya shares in the laugh, "Did she give a reason?"

Through a strained voice, "She said it can easily be concealed and if questioned she could say it was just a tool."

"Smart girl." Alaya pats her daughter on her back. "I have to, no I need to, believe they will return to us as soon as they are able."

"The alternative is unacceptable."

A heavy wind wakes Alaya up as the ship has faded into the horizon, "Come, I believe we have earned a drink."

"Where are we going?"

"Poste House my dear. We shall always be welcome there."

Fiona and Kay are clinging to the port rails of the MV Abosso. They both stare out at the land fade into the distance. Both strain to the fixated at a vanishing point, the dock where their wives stood bravely.

Kay is the first to shiver.

Fiona pulls Kay close, "We must remain healthy, let us go inside." They head to their second class cabin.

"Do you prefer left or right?" Kay asks as she sees the small room with a two twin beds, a table and a single chair. "One chair? That doesn't make any sense."

Fiona attempt at being positive, "At least there is a chair. It will take the right." She goes over to her bed and unpacks her clothing.

Kay does the same, "Do you want to go out to the common area?"

Fiona, "I believe it is best to stay as private as possible."

"Of course." Kay reminds herself this not a holiday as the heavy 1925 Wenger Soldat falls to the mattress. "Yes, you are correct. Do you want to be with your thoughts?"

"Dear me, no." Fiona exhales from her chest as she has been holding it this entire time. "Why don't we try to get a kip. The sleepless night, the travel up here and my overly cautious mind needs to rest."

"Yes. We are safe?" Kay repeats the statement with a slight inflect, as if she is asking question. She places the karambit under her pillow and repeat this time with a nervous whisper, "We are safe?"

Fiona places a familiar photo back in it's leather pouch, ties it with a blue ribbon around her ankle and tucks it in her sock. "That is why we are on this quest, to make our families safe. Now," Fiona pulls out a map and unfolds it on to the small table, "We are going to land here and we will have to procure travel arraignments to here and then here."

Kay becomes confident, "If not we shall walk."

Fiona looks up at her daughter-in-law eyes of enthusiasm, "This will not be easy."

Kay stands up tall, "Physically it will be demanding. I am ready. May I ask a question about the mission?"

"Of course."

"When I was being trained with Mr. Clements and Miss Krane. Vastra and Alaya were teaching us to fight, not to just defend but to cause harm. I have never killed anyone. I ... I ... I don't want to kill anyone."

"I have never killed and hope that doesn't change."

"But you have fought before."

"I have defended before. I chosen to maim, to deflect, and control." Fiona lets out a large gasp of air, "I have seen death, but it has never been from my hand."

Fiona calls for tea service and light lunch in their room. "We will have to make due with one seat. Do you mind?"

Without hesitation Kay gathers pillows and prepares her bed like a sofa, "I have seen pictures like this. It is called a moroccan sofa."

"Delightful."

Once they finish their lunch of cucumber sandwiches and tea the two gather themselves on the moroccan sofa like bed.

Fiona coughs, "Let me tell you about the battle on Teck Plantation and an annoying soft talking man who spoke a few words at at time."

Kay grabbed a pillow, if any new information flows concerning her wife's family she knows it will be a bumpy ride. She listens to her mother-in-law describes the fear, the anger and the hatred she had for "The Church" bullies.

"Your cricket bat? That one you have sticking out of your backpack?"

Fiona nods yes and continues the story, "With each insult I simply responded, 'My choice, my cricket bat'. It truly irritated them. They tried insults. They tried even to reason with thoughts of my mother saying how disappointed she must be with my choice of spouse."

"I thought your mother approved."

"She did. That is how I know they were just fools. They knew nothing about me or my family. I was so angry I spanked one with my bat." They share a laugh while Fiona continues, "... I could not kill them, only wound them ..."

Kay is biting the pillow.

" ... Alaya said I could bandage them after we are victorious as she kicked them down the hill ..."

Kay lets out a an uncomfortable laugh.

" ... we won by a touch of stone, not by the blade."

Kay sat there with her eyes gazing around the room for statues, "Are they here?"

"They always watch."

"Blimey, will they send us back?"

"Not as long as we stay a family." Fiona ponders those words, "We have an agreement, I believe or maybe I hope."

Kay sits up, "I do not have any exciting life experience to share with you. I have nothing more than an orphan existence."

Fiona sips her tea, "I dare say that is not entirely true. You shared a room with twenty-one other girls, that sounds like madness!"

"It was nothing spectacular."

"I was an only child raised by my mother. I imagine friendships and late night discussions."

"Oh a few would group together and talk through the night. It was mostly about marriage and boys." Kay laughs to herself, "I remember being the recipient of unsolicited advice from many. They misinterpreted my shyness for a weakness."

"How so?"

"Nothing too serious. Most girls were kind, but every once in awhile there would be an angry one that took it out on the weakest." Kay pulls up a pillow over her chest as to protect herself and continues, "Ivy was never happen and especially didn't want anyone else to be happy."

* * *

**Winter 1918**  
**Certified Industrial School for Girls**  
**Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.**  
**London**

**Kay sitting on the wide window pain, wrapped in a blanket, listening to Pedia reading "Little Women".**

**Pedia is only 14 years old but she reads better than any other orphan girl. Most of the time Kate reads to them, but the coldness has pinned the school to a few rooms that have the best heat. Kitchen, Classroom and Kay's room.**

**Usually this room holds two rows of eleven beds, but this week, due to the cold, there is only a narrow pathway from door to window, as the beds have tripled.**

**"... the spring sunshine streamed in like a benediction over the placid face upon the pillow, a face so full of painless peace that those who loved it best smiled through their tears, and thanked God that Beth was well at last."**

**Pedia with tears in her eyes looked to the group, "Chapter Forty-One Learning to Forget."**

**Kay tears up while pressing her forehead against the cold window. Tears run down her cheeks, she turns to evaluate the room and sees she is not alone. Everyone is sad.**

**"Come on Pedia," demands Ivy who is is leaning against the wall opposite Kay. "Everyone dies. Ain't it just a bloody story."**

**Kay with shocked widen eyes looks at Ivy.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Ivy scowls back.**

**Kay turns her head back to the window, "I am sorry Ivy."**

**"Why are you sorry," this time Ivy stands up on the bed and looks as if she is going to leap towards Kay.**

**Kay knows better than to say anything when Ivy gets like this.**

**The room instantly becomes quiet and the sadness turns to caution.**

**Ivy takes one step towards Kay.**

**Kay curls up in a ball.**

**Pedia quickly comes to defend Kay, "Ivy she didn't mean anything. It is a sad story and it affected all of us. You calm yourself."**

**Ivy standing on the bed towers over the tall gangly Pedia, "What are you going to do about it."**

**Pedia is about to say something threatening to Ivy but instead was interrupted by Kay pointing to the street, "The ladies with the books are here."**

**The entire room splits into two: those trusting Kay who immediately depart for the stairs or dash to the window for verification.**

**Kay leaps from the window pane leaping from bed to bed and heads for the door. She is yanked back by Ivy.**

**"You think you're gonna get another story?"**

**Kay shakes her head no.**

**"You," Ivy raises her fist.**

**Kay shrinks her head back and closes her eyes.**

**Nothing happens.**

**Kay opens her yes to see Pedia and three other girls pulling Ivy out the door.**

**"Well take her through the servant's stairs to the kitchen and let Mrs. Fry deal with her." Pedia tells her fellow orphans. "Kay, you better come too, just in case there are questions."**

**Ivy attempts to escape but the four are stronger.**

**Kay nods her head in agreement and follow them to the kitchen.**

**Ivy kicks the kitchen door open and attempts to run.**

**"Stop her!" Petia whispers in a commanding voice.**

**Mrs. Fry, who is attempting to greet her friends in the Foyer, turn around, "What is going on girls?"**

**Ivy is yanked back by Petia and is held securely by the four orphans.**

**Kay creeps into the kitchen and stands beside Petia.**

**"Ivy was at it again. This time she was going punch Kay." Petia whispers just loud enough for the kitchen to hear and not the guests in the foyer.**

**Mrs. Fry looks down at now irritated Ivy, "Is this true?"**

**Ivy yanks her arms free and stands defiant, "Yes."**

**"What is your reasoning this time?"**

**"I just wanted them to continue the story and stop crying." Ivy says with authority, "This is the second we 'erd this story. We all know Beth dies. Why do they have to cry?"**

**Mrs. Fry looks to Petia who is shaking her head in disagreement.**

**"Ivy would have hit Kay if we did not pull her down here." Petia replied.**

**Mrs. Fry looks to Ivy, "Is that part true?"**

**Ivy stands taller, looks into the distance and says nothing.**

**Mrs. Fry's attention goes to Kay, "Is that true? Was Ivy going to hit you?"**

**Ivy snaps her head and looks into Kay's eyes with venom.**

**Kay doesn't know how to respond, puts her head down and begins to shiver.**

**Mrs. Fry leans down and pulls up Kay's chin, "My dear is this true?"**

**Kay with fear in her eyes softly responds, "Yes."**

**Mrs. Fry stands up and looks to Ivy, "Do you have anything to add?"**

**Ivy, without leaving her eyes off Kay, "No, I have nothing to add."**

**"Very well, Ivy." Mrs. Fry turns to the crowd in the kitchen, "Go out and greet our guest."**

**The small groups of girls head out to the foyer.**

**Mrs. Fry smiles as Kay remained still, "Kay, go join your friends. See what books they brought."**

**Kay shyly walks out into the foyer but watches from the crack of the door.**

**Mrs. Fry pulls Ivy into a side room. She hands Ivy a small knife and points to a bucket full of potatoes, "Peel."**

**Ivy remains standing.**

**Mrs. Fry lets out a sigh. "You peel or leave." and exits the small room to the foyer.**

**Mrs. Fry comes out of the back room, with her usual hair out of place. She ignores the startled Kay hovering in the corner, "More books for my girls?"**

**Alaya and Fiona shake their head yes.**

**"Good. Kate you can handle it from here while I get tea ready for the four of us." Mrs. Fry waves her friends into the kitchen. She looks down to see a pale face Kay, "My dear child it is alright. Join your friends."**

**Kay offers a muted smile and passes the two book women. She does her best not to stare at the red hair.**

**Fiona looks down and smiles, "Kay, I do hope you enjoy our books?"**

**Kay maintains her smile and shakes her head yes. All the late night stories of red hair witches flood her mind as she slinks back against the wall.**

**"Kay!"**

**Kay flips her head in the direction of Kate and quietly walks over.**

**A girl, dressed unlike an orphan, is standing next to Kate and hands her a book.**

**Kay looks down at the title, "Anne of Green Gables", and smiles at the cover. She looks up at Kate with such happiness the bully situation seemed to be so trivial. There is a book to be read. Kay looks back at the young girl and smiles. She finds her voice.**

**"Have you read the book already?" Kate asks April.**

**April nods her head yes.**

**"Do you want to read it together?"**

**Kay leads April to the second floor and into a small room passing one cot after another until they are at the window overlooking the street.**

**Kay sits in the bed closest to the window, "This is my cot."**

**"May I sit down?"**

**Kay blushes at the respect and nods yes.**

**"I am April. I am named after my grandmother."**

**Kay sits down on her cot on the empty space to the left, "I am Kay. I am not sure who I am named after."**

**"That's okay. Is it okay that this is a books about an orphan girl?"**

**Kay nods yes.**

**"I will read a chapter then it will be your turn." April says with self appointed leadership, "If that is okay with you?"**

**Kay nods yes again.**

**April sits down on the cot as they hand the book back and forth taking turns reading chapters.**

**After an hour there is knock on the door frame, it shatters the intimate literary world April and Kay created.**

**They both jump and look back to see April's mother, Fiona.**

* * *

"What ever happened to Ivy?"

"Two nights later she ran away." Kay looks to the grey walls, "I fear the worse, nobody should go through life that angry."

Fiona allows for the silence.

"I miss Tori and Allie more than the chums from Elm House."

"Mrs Fry and Katie ask about you every time we drop off books."

"I owe them my gratitude and my respect." Kay lets out a long exhale, "I just move past that place of my childhood. The moment I worked for you, I felt as my lot is life was my own. Tori and Allie made me feel like I was their sister, not just a roommate."

"That little place." Fiona lets out a laugh that if Alaya was there she would notice the ting of sadness, "That tiny little place. How did you manage?"

Kay sits up and adjust herself, "Even though it was tiny I felt as if I was living in a castle. It was three of us, but we respected each other space. I was accustomed to sharing a room, but dinner at your home allowed privacy for Tori and Allie." Kay blushes, "I did my best to allow them space and protect April's innocence."

"Protect April?"

Kay smiles as she sips, now cool, tea. "She was two year younger and didn't know the world as I did," Kay looks directly into Fiona's eyes and continues, "I didn't knew she understood sapphic tendencies. I just assumed ... she never unveiled you."

Fiona smiles at the thought of being veiled, "No we are truly careful, something we decided way before April and Jennifer were born. We could have went away and found solitude, but we decided for the adventure." Fiona looks around the room and for the first time she feels cramped. "We still have to be careful. We are on this quest to protect our family," She looks back to Kay, "We can not fail."

Kay taps her pillow, "I know."


	83. Chapter 83 :: Grassy Area

The gate keeper responds, "Please step aside."

Jennifer asks again, "Will you let us come into watch the game?"

The gate keep responds, "Please step aside."

Jennifer grunts and leads Ada, April and Odea away from the entrance. They huddle up, "We aren't going to get in looking the way we do."

"We are dressed appropriately, socially acceptable attire," Ada quickly replies. "What are we supposed to be wearing?"

Jennifer looks to her small group, "We are not men."

With frustration the four turn to watch the queue of men enter the Trent Bridge Ground gates with ease.

"We can watch from the grass," April offers a suggestion. "It will not be so bad."

"Follow me!" Jennifer walks around the corner, into an alley and takes out of her backpack four bracelets. "Put these on. Make sure your perception device is turned off."

April and Odea both nod in understanding.

Ada watches as the three transform to their true self and then in an instant three gents. She quickly looks into the ginger bearded man's eyes, "Oh I am not liking this at all."

Odea gently grabs her wife's hand and slips on the bracelet, "You will feel a small sensation."

Ada closes her eyes and is mentally prepared for what will happen. She feels a small bolt of electricity flowing around her and can feel her hairs standing on end. She opens her eyes, "How do I look?"

Everyone is quiet.

Ada look down at her body and sees trousers, shoes and other manly attire. "What is wrong?"

Odea comes close, "Nothing. I is just hard for us to see you have to change also. It is something you would have to do eventually. Right now, we hate these things."

Ada smiles at her wife, "There is an issue. We don't sound like men."

"We say little as possible. We have to be like this the entire day, please be mindful of who you are pretending to be." Jennifer leads the group back to the gate and this time they enter with ease.

As they find their seats they are pleased to find their seats are up against the back. They sit back and attempt to relax.

Odea leans into Jennifer, "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Jennifer twists the hairs of her mustache, "I just came prepared, just in case."

Odea stokes her beard and holds a laugh in her throat.

Everyone in the stands as the umpire brings out the two captains. Men are shouting "heads" or "tails" to the three on the ground.

The crowd roars as England won the toss and opt to bat.

The four men in the back row didn't say a thing through out the match. Instead they used hand motions and jumping as signs of excitement.

After the first innings was over they slowly walked with the crowd attempting to exit through the gate.

April tugs at Jennifer's arm and points to the other side of the road.

Jennifer looks and does her best to maintain composure.

April gets Odea and Ada's attention.

The four men don't know what to do. April leads the group to the side, away from the exit. In soft whispers, "What do you want to do?"

Jennifer opens her hands and points angrily to her attire. With anger she grits her teeth and response slowly, "I ... can not ... do ... anything."

The four stand in silence. Each mulling over what they can do.

Ada quickly offers a solution, "We can walk around and transform."

"But how can we be sure she is there when we return?"

"We can try, maybe run?"

The three look towards the tall mustached man and examine the eyes. Jennifer nods.

April grabs the coat sleeve of Jennifer and work their way through. Just as they are about to go to the left around the corner Jennifer stops.

The three turn and see two blokes heading towards Molly.

Jennifer turns to her companions and speak without hesitation, "You three go around. I will just want to wait."

April nods in agreement.

April, Odea and Ada pick up their pace and work through the crowd to the left.

Jennifer turns her attention Molly.

The two men are drunk, Jennifer can smell the ale breath from across the street, and doing their best to solicit social activity.

"Come on, just one pint down at the pub."

Molly is fully concentrated on the flow of spectators exiting the grounds. She is dodging her head around the two drunks.

"One drink." The shorter man insists as he burps and continues, "You are a pretty lass, come on one glass."

Both men laugh hearty at the poetry.

Molly does her best to step aside.

The shorter man grabs her forearm, "No ye don't. Spend a little time with us."

Molly yanks her arm away, "Please I am expecting someone."

The taller one comes closer.

Molly takes a step back.

"See she does have a voice."

Molly pleads, "Please I am waiting for friends."

The shorter one teases, "Oooo. She has a gentleman friend."

Molly takes another step back, this time she find herself out of view of the exit.

Jennifer follows and turns down the same alley where she transformed herself into the male disguise. Without thought she leaps into action and pulls the closest bloke away from Molly.

Due to his intoxication the shorter one loses his footing and falls to the ground.

"Hey!" The taller one quickly throws a punch towards Jennifer.

She ducks and watches the follow through lands the taller on the ground. Jennifer quickly stand between Molly and the two drunk blokes.

The blokes regain their stance and come towards Jennifer who does her bed to duck and avoid a punch. She can hear footsteps running, she says to herself it will be her family. She looks up to see a Bobbie instead.

While she was distracted the taller one swings a punch that fully lands on Jennifer's jaw.

She felt the blow and can taste blood.

The Bobbie quickly blows his whistle and another Bobbie appears.

Jennifer winces as the nickel taste fills her mouth.

The two drunks find their footing and quickly run in the opposite direction of the Officers making last minute attempts to push Jennifer and Molly down.

Jennifer didn't falter and quickly reaches out to pull Molly back up before touching the dirty ground.

Molly catches her breath, "Thank you."

One officer comes to Molly's side, "Miss what seems to be the trouble?" The other runs after the two drunken blokes.

Molly points to the end of the alley, "Those two men accosted me and this gentleman came to my rescue."

The officers look at the mustached man before them, "Your name sir?"

With the deepest voice possible Jennifer responds, "Master William Jones. Those men are just a bit intoxicated."

From the corner of Jennifer's eyes she can see the alley entrance three women pop their heads around the corner.

"Miss what are you doing down this Alley?"

Molly sees the three women peaking, she immediately is lost in thought wondering '_where is the fourth_'.

"Miss?"

Molly looks back to the Officer, "Oh, I was physically pushed down this alley. This Gentleman ..." she looks at the stranger mustached man and stumbles her words. "... this Gentleman assisted me in my time of need." She stares at the face, examining all features and she becomes fixated by his eyes. "Do I know you sir?"

Jennifer is afraid any inflection of her voice give herself away and simply shakes her head no.

Molly replies to the Officer without halting her physical examination of the mustache stranger, "He did not throw a punch, but simply stood between me and those men. One of the men made contact with his cheek ..." Molly stands on her tippy toes to example the Mustached man's face. "I swear ... full fisted ..." Molly touches the man's cheek, "... right there ... I don't see a mark."

Jennifer holds her place and turns her head to face the officer and asks in her deepest tones, "Do you need me to sign anything? I must catch up with my friends."

"No, no, no, " The officer replies, "We'll just put them in the gaol for a night to sober up."

Jennifer nods and begins to walk out of the alley.

"Sir?"

Jennifer turns around to give the Officer her attention.

"Would you mind escorting the lady while we finish up here?"

Jennifer nods and offers Molly her arms. The two exit out of the alley. Jennifer smiles and her scales clamp down as a new sensation comes into her body.

"Thank you, Master Jones."

Jennifer nods and slightly bows in Molly's direction.

"If I can not locate my friends, I shall head back towards to the railway station. Thank you for your assistance." She looks around for the three women. Molly watches the exit of the cricket ground as many linger during the half, "I swear I thought I saw them ..." She turns to the left and sees the three women turn the corner. "Excuse me, Master Jones, thank you again." as she pulls up her skirt and runs toward the women.

Jennifer runs to the right and dodges down the first narrow lane and turns off the device. She quickly returns to the street in pursuit of her companions.

April looks back to see a running Molly towards her and in the distance her sister in her human form catching up.

Jennifer waves them to continue.

April can smell the blood on her sister's face and turns to Odea and Ada, "Jennifer doesn't want us to stop. Let us continue."

Ada looks back, "It is too late. Composure yourself."

A winded Molly caught up, "Ada, Odea and April ... I ..." Molly catches her breath, "I am ... sorry ... there ..." points to the Alley, " ... I came ... two men ... drunks ... "

April looks back to see Jennifer duck behind a stoop nearby.

Molly stands up, exhales, "I received the message from your sister. I am on holiday with my brother. I was hoping to see her."

Ada quickly speaks, "Oh you just missed her."

"Where is she?" Molly swings her body around. "Has she returned to London?"

Odea chimes in, "She had a small altercation. They would not allow us to attend the match."

"You had tickets?"

"Of course," April was about to show them to Molly as proof, but she now only has half as they attended the match as men. "So we watched from the grass."

"How disappointing." Molly looks around, "Altercation?"

"Well, it seems that she was shoved and landed against a wall," April is proud of herself how this little fib is taking place. Jennifer jumps up from hiding waving frantically at her sister to stop.

April bravely continues, "She bleed from her mouth and took to mending it herself. She is coming to meet us here shortly."

Jennifer stops flaying her arms in defeat.

Molly doesn't hesitate and swings her body around to see Jennifer walking towards the group.

Jennifer doesn't have to pretend her happiness in seeing Molly.

Molly chest expands and contracts, "I hear you ... were hurt?" Molly's eyes examine the face of Jennifer and doesn't see any mark, blood or hint of any impact.

Jennifer quickly distracts with both honesty and thinking quickly, "I am so pleased. When did you get here?"

"I was here at the coin toss and watch from a distance. I was hoping that tea time we would meet up."

"Would you like to share in our lunch?" Odea holds up a basket.

"If there is enough to share." Molly asks Ada, who seems to be the most welcoming.

"It doesn't matter," Ada grabs Molly's arms and they walk toward the grass area. "We will sit with you."

Molly brings them to her blanket and they all gather around, sharing the wonderful meal.

"Ada's grandmother made this meal." Odea doesn't hesitate to brag about her wife's heritage. "For drinks we have Kompot or Lemonade."

"Kompot?" Molly looks as a small cup is filled with red liquid, "I would like to sip, please."

Ada hands her a small amount of Kompot.

Molly sips it, "That is lovely. Not too sweet. Just perfect."

"You are not a fan of sweet drinks?" April smiles at the possible differences between her wife and Molly.

"Oh dear me," Molly shakes her head no. "I prefer to eat sweat things, not drink them. This Kom ... mm ... pot is perfect."

Jennifer opens a tin, "Try one."

Molly looks at the array of choice, "Jenny! You made these?"

She nods.

Molly dares to examine Jennifer's face. She smiles at the attention and becomes fixated with the eyes. She squints and looks at the four women sharing their meal. '_Another time_' she reminds herself to add these to her notes. She digs deep and dares to ask the question. She is scared of Jennifer's reaction, but '_I must know_.' "April, how is Kay. I surprised to not see her here with you."

April smiles, "Kay and my mother are on business. This ..." April waves her arms wide, "... is a distraction."

Molly looks to Jennifer, '_there is a small hold for Kay_', "Still?". She catches herself and looks back to April, "Will they be done soon?"

"That is an unknown." April's eyes become sad.

'_Those eyes, something about their eyes._' Molly quickly responds with compassion, "I am sorry. Please how can I assist in distracting you?"

April smiles, "Thank you. You can tell about your holiday."

Molly tells them about all their adventures in Scotland as they rambled and railed between castles and ruins. They all sat and listened.

Jennifer had a smile on her face and her eyes danced. April noticed, Ada noticed, Odea noticed and so did Molly.

'_Yes, a small hold_', Molly looks to the group, "May I ask something, possibly personal?"

Ada sits up and taps Molly's knee, "As me anything."

Molly looks at Ada, "Did you truly sit in the grass area this morning?"

Odea becomes curious and decides to look offended, "What have we said that gave you the impression that we did not?"

"I am not accusing you of lying." Molly looks back at Jennifer who just opened her eyes after sipping a drink. "Jennifer, please look at me."

Jennifer does her best to be composed and looks into Molly's eyes.

"Will you tell me the truth?"

Jennifer becomes annoyed and does not allow it to drive her feelings, "Molly, my friend, you are brilliant and without a doubt a very curious woman. If I ask you to just be in the moment. Not to figure this out."

Molly hesitates a response.

"I promise, if the opportunity opens to make any confessional about any of your curiosities I will share. But until then, please just be?"

Molly shakes her head in agreement, '_I have so many questions, I am prepared_'.

The five are quiet.

Ada crashes the silence, "After this match are you returning to London?"

Molly appreciates Ada's interruption, "No, I am to return to Oban to begin our tours toward Glasgow and then we shall return to London within a fortnight."

"You came all this way for the cricket match?" Ada asked under pretense of being shocked.

Molly looks towards Jennifer who is minding her lemonade, '_is there room for me?'_, "Yes for a cricket match." Molly looks back to Ada with sad eyes, "I appreciate your hospitality."

Odea stands up and looks at the grounds, "South Africa has taken the field!" She returns to help her wife put everything back into the basket. Their hands touch secretly underneath the blue cloth.

Ada blushes and snatches back her hand, "We can service yourself as needed, but it would be easier to manage with it all back in its place." She turns to tell the group and catches Molly's eyes.

Molly blushes and offers a knowingly smile.

Ada smiles back and a subtle nod. Ada then pulls Odea close and whispers in her ear.

Jennifer and April smirk as Ada forgets about Silurian hearing, again.

All the sudden Molly finds herself being evaluated.

Molly stands up, brushes off her skirt and says, "I suppose I can play along a little while longer. But soon enough, my friends, confessionals shall be required."

Ada smiles, "Miss Molly Cohen, that days shall be a welcomed occasion, but not at a cricket match and not without hearing the greatest love story of 'our' history."

All stand to watch England's Bob Crisp bowls towards Jack Siedle for a no ball. The crowd cheers and the five females create their own little world on the grass outside the stadium area.

Jennifer looked at Molly smiling, "Thank you for coming."

Molly doesn't respond. She simply smiles and secretly begs '_please let go of Kay_'.


	84. Chapter 84 :: Tickets Please

"I don't understand, we have tickets."

"Please step aside."

Fiona stands firm, "We have tickets." She shows them to the porter.

"I am sorry, go to the station and they will help you there."

Fiona turns to Kay with sarcastic tone says, "We go to the station."

They calmly walk towards the station and Kay grabs Fiona's arm, "Stop, please."

"What? Why?"

"We are on a mission to keep our family safe." Kay speaks in soft firm tones, "You can't be upset; you can't get angry. We can not have attention drawn to us in any way."

Fiona takes a deep breath and go to the nearest bench. She takes off her backpack and sits. "You are right. I am sorry."

Kay sits back and just allows Fiona to be frustrated.

They sit in silence for about five minutes.

Kay breaks the silence, "There were three men."

Fiona turns and looks around, "Which three?"

Kay smiles, "Before you hired me, there were three men who wanted to save me from Elm House."

"Only three? I would have suspected more."

"Well that might be true, but I know of only three."

Fiona smiles, "I want to hear about them. But first lets get our transportation in order." Fiona stands up with new enthusiasm, puts her backpack on and secures the cricket bat. She pulls Kay off the bench, "I am glad you are here with me."

Kay smiles but with serious tone reminds Fiona, "Be calm, please?"

Fiona nods and they head to the ticket counter and find themselves in a long queue, "Apparently we are not the only one affected."

Kay nods and does her best to hear conversations. She leans into Fiona, "I am prepared to walk."

Fiona smiles, "It will take us three months."

Kay sulks at the thought, "Three months is too long."

Fiona nods in agreement.

There is chatter among the queue. Fiona grabs Kay's attention. They strain their ears.

They hear a person yelling at the ticket office, "What do you mean no service for a week? I demand to speak to your manager."

Fiona leans towards Kay, "They sound American?"

Kay stands as high as she can, "American? Here?"

"I don't care about the situation." The American become louder as if being louder gets better results, "I paid for a service and you are required to follow through on that service. I don't care what the Germans are doing in Walvis Bay. They don't control your whole backwards country?"

Fiona pull Kay out of line and moves towards the back of the room.

Kay doesn't question, she follows all the subtle instructions.

Fiona and Kay back out of the station. "We need to find another way."

Kay points to the docks, "Maybe someone can assist us?"

"Good Idea, if we can't fly a ship would be better."

They come to a large fishing vessel and stand at the bottom of a plank. Kay looks up and see a man standing, watching. "Are you the Captain?"

The man disappears.

They wait.

The man returns with another and points to Kay.

"Are you the Captain?"

"I don't want trouble."

"Do you we look like trouble?"

He points to the red curl coming out from Fiona's long brimmed hat, "She has fire hair, that is not a good omen for sea travel."

"Do you know a brave sailor to take us to Walvis Bay?"

He looks to his bare dirty feet, scratches his head, "Perhaps you could take one of those German boats." He reevaluates the two women before him again, "If you have the means, you could fly."

"Dear Sir," Fiona takes a deep breath and regrets it immediately as the whale poaching activity is within view and upwind. "If, we had the means we would not be asking you. Have a pleasant day."

Fiona turns around with Kay in tow leave with a march in protest.

After they are out of earshot Kay leans in and whispers, "What do you suppose we do?"

Fiona stops and holds the rim of her hat to block the sun from her already too freckled face, "Do we have a choice?"

Kay doesn't hesitate in her support, "No, of course not."

Fiona and Kay head to the port terminal. The manager points them in the opposite direction of the whale poachers.

Kay and Fiona find themselves in front of a large grey boat and they stand at the bottom of docks steps. Kay tugs Fiona's sleeve and nod towards the end of the dock. A group of German soldiers standing, watching. "We are being evaluated."

One of the soldiers leads the pack walking to Kay and Fiona.

They stand taller.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?"

Kay shakes her head no, "Sprichst du Englisch?"

"Da, wtaz do ze wantz?"

Kay opens her map, walks towards the leader and points, "Walvis Bay."

"Take ze airoplane," as he points to the air strip.

Kay shakes her head no, "Halt ..." she places map under her arm pits and puts up seven finger, "Tag...". She repeats, "Halt," show her seven fingers and adds, "Tag."

"Ah. Kein bedienung für sieben tage." He holds up seven fingers. "Verstehen?"

Kay pulls a dictionary out of her backpack and looks up the words she doesn't understand. "Kein ... bedienung ... für ... sieben ... tage." She looks up and smiles, "Da! We want a ride on boat."

"Nein."

"Nein?" Kay clarifies.

"Nein."

"Wer geht to Walvis Bay?" Kay ask as she flips to the dictionary.

The soldier turns to his small group of friends. They point, talk, argue and all Kay and Fiona can do is watch and wait.

"Go to fishing men," the Leader point to the same docks they were just before.

"Nein." Kay points to the the docks and repeats, "Nein, fishing men said here." She points to the german ship.

One of the soldiers offers a suggestion, "Wal men."

Kay looks into her dictionary and clarifies, "Wal men?"

The soldier shakes his head yes.

Kay smiles at their time and attention, "Danka!" She waves goodbye and Fiona follows behind.

Once they are far enough away Fiona asks, "Wal?"

Kay leads Fiona past the airport, past the dock and leads towards the whale poachers. Kay take one last inhale before entering the zone of the powerful stench and points to the workers, "Whale men."

Fiona laughs, "Da! You stay here, it is my turn at bat."

Kay takes in a gulp of air, doesn't protest and returns to the top of the beach to have the wind dilute the powerful odor.

Kay watches as Fiona points, shakes her head, points at the map, shakes her head and finally a nod, handshake and money is passed. Fiona waves Kay to come down.

Kay takes one inhale of semi breathable air and heads down to the stench of rotting blubber, scales and other scent of ocean death.

The two are lead into a large boat, down to a cabin.

Fiona closes and latches the door behind, "This is home for five days. I paid half now and half on arrival."

Kay unpacks her backpack and evaluate her supplies, "I can make these last for a week."

"You aren't sick of 'Cream of Wheat'?"

Kay looks up to her friend, "Mother dear, I will eat nothing but 'Cream of Wheat' for a month, if it meant our family to be safe."

Fiona laughs, "You might regret saying those words." She continues to chuckle while going through her supplies and makes herself comfortable on the top bunk.

"It is a bit stuffy in here," Kay begins to unlatch the port hole.

Fiona jumps down and keeps Kay from opening it even a inch. "I would rather have it stuffy than the smell of rotting blubber."

Kay quickly latches it back, "I am sorry. I was not thinking."

"No need to apologize," Fiona goes back to laying on the top bunk.

Kay collects her things and lays down on her bottom bunk. "He was an old man."

"Who was an old man?"

* * *

**Spring 1925**  
**Certified Industrial School for Girls**  
**Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.**  
**London**

**Kay is reading by the window, 'The Man in the Brown Suit'. All the other girls are outside enjoying the spring. All Kay wants to do is read this mystery April brought for her to read.**

**The door is opened but someone still knocked.**

**Kay lifts her head from the pages and sees Katie, "Katie?"**

**With a serious tone, "Kay, will you please come with me?"**

**Kay puts in her favorite bookmark, closes the book and places inside the loose floor board. She stands up and heads out to join Katie.**

**They go into Katie's office and there is Mrs. Fry and an older gray haired man standing tall looking down at Kay.**

**Without caution Kay bows, "Good afternoon, My name is Miss Elmes."**

**The tall gray hair man smiles and looks to Mrs. Fry, "I'll take her."**

**"I must remind you Mr. Blakely that this is not a store, but a respectable School for Girls."**

**He scoffs at the reminder and pays attention to Kay, "Tell me Miss Elmes what do you do in your free time?"**

**"Read sir."**

**"Oh that is good, what do you read?" Mr. Blakely sits down on the chair to get eye to ey with Kay.**

**"I am currently reading 'The Man in the Brown Suit'. It is a work of detective fiction by Agatha Christie."**

**"Do you read anything else besides fiction?"**

**"I know numbers and accounting, among other things."**

**"Do you think you could manage a house or a business?"**

**Kay thinks for a bit, "I could manage anything with the proper training."**

**Mr. Blakely stands up, "She is perfect."**

**Mrs. Fry turns to the small girl, "Kay, Mr. Blakely just lost his wife to illness."**

**"I am so sorry, Sir." Kay curtsies, "My condolences."**

**"Mr. Blakely, requires a house manager to replace his wife."**

**"I was not prepared for the interview." Kay looks to Katie as if to blame her, "I don't have my documents and transcripts."**

**Mr. Blakely interrupts, "Miss Elmes I have already have see your documents and transcripts."**

**"Oh, I see." Kay thinks for a moment, "What are my benefits Mr. Blakely?"**

**"Three pounds a week, a room by the kitchen, Sunday off and one evening a week off."**

**Kay ponders the offer, "What are general day-to-day requirements?"**

**Mr. Blakely coughs, as if he is going to speak at the latest political rally. Mrs. Fry and Katie both take a seat in preparation. "Breakfast shall be two eggs, two slices of bacon, one slice of toast and coffee. Lunch shall be ..."**

**Kay writes the things down on a piece of paper on Katie's desk.**

**A simple regulated list; it was appealing to Kay. "When do you want me to start?"**

**"Tonight?" Mr. Blakely looks to Mrs Fry, "Is that possible?"**

**She looks to Kay, "Would that be acceptable?"**

**Kay smiles, "That would be alright with me."**

**Kay leaps up the stairs to her bed, takes out her belongings out from the loose board and stuff them all into a carpet bag. She returns to Katie's office prepared to leave.**

**Mr. Blakely leaves and waits by the open front door.**

**Kay pulls down Katie, "Please let April know where I am going. I expect her to write."**

**"Of course," Katie stands up and leads her to follow Mr. Blakely.**

**It was a short car ride from Elm House to a 19 Seymour Walk.**

**Mr. Blakely leads Kay to the Kitchen and opens a small door to the left. "This is your room. I expect dinner in an two hours. After dinner we will go over the accounts, staff and other basic stuff."**

**"Thank you, Sir." Kate nods her head in respect and unpacks in her own room. It is a small box room with a tiny window, a single bed, chair and a side table with a lamp on top. Kay beams with pride, 'my own room'. After everything has been put away she tests the door to see if it locks from the inside, it does. She also checks to see if it locks from the outside, it doesn't. "This is too good to be true," Kay talk to the air. "Dinner ..."**

**Kay opens her notes and finds the dinner request, "Steak, cabbage and mash potatoes. That is easy enough."**

**She opens the ice box to find it completely empty. She looks at the clock I have over an hour and half to buy and make dinner. She quickly heads out to the butcher shop and grocer, luckily Mr. Blakely has accounts. She wrote things down, signed on the accounts and headed home.**

**She made everything according to instructions bellowed by Mr. Blakely in Katie's office. Everything done, with one minute to spare. She rings the bell for dinner and leaves the plate at the head of the table. She looks around one more time, checks her list and heads back to the kitchen and waits.**

**Mr. Blakely has given strict instructions, she abides by his words.**

**Soon there is movement on the second floor, shortly someone runs down the stair, too fast. That speed is not possible for a gray haired Mr. Blakely. **

**She was told to wait in the kitchen, so she waits. The front door opens and closes.**

**Soon a Constable enters the kitchen, Kay stands. "I am Miss Elmes."**

**"Good evening Miss Elmes, I am Constable Clogg. What is your relationship to Mr. Blakely?"**

**Kay pulls out her notes and hands them to Constable Clogg, "These are my responsibilities."**

**Constable**** Clogg reads over the list, goes to the dinning room and returns, "I see you have made the expected dinner."**

**Kay stands proudly, "Yes sir, with a minute to spare."**

**"Do you have family?"**

**"No sir, I am from Elm House on Parson's Green, the Certified Industrial School for Girls."**

**"You are one of Mrs. Fry girls?"**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**"Hold on," Constable Clogg goes to the dinning room and returns with Mr. Blakely's dinner. "He will not be eating this tonight. My suggestion, eat this yourself. I will talk to Miss Stevens about what to do now."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Mr. Blakely died. He was found by his butler."**

**Kay sits down in a chair, "What do I do now Sir?"**

**"Let me talk to Mrs. Fry. You remain here tonight, I might need you." He moves the plate closer to Kay, "Eat up. This looks delicious, you deserve to eat this."**

**Kay looks down at the meal, "Thank you Sir."**

**Constable**** Clogg exits the kitchen leaving Kay to a steak dinner. She quickly goes to her room, pack up all her belongings. She then grabs "The Man in the Brown Suit" and sits down to her first steak dinner.**

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"The next morning Mrs. Fry came to get me and I went back to Elm House."

"How as your steak dinner?"

"I remember it being cold." Kay laughs, "It was my first experience with privacy, quiet and responsibility."

"Do you think if Mr. Blakely would have lived you would have stayed."

"He offered me three pence a week, my own room and privacy." Kay smiles and teases, "Your apprenticeship was only two pence and my sleeping quarter was a tiny room with two love birds."

"Do you regret your choice with us?"

"You ..." Kay stands up and climbs to look Fiona in the face, "You offered me something grander."

Fiona sits up, "What?"

Kay smiles, "Tell me, what was your life before Mother Alaya, Grandma Vastra and Grandma Jenny?"

"I had my life, a future to plan and my educational track."

"So good?"

Fiona smiles as she thinks about her mother, "Yes, it was good. In someways better than my peers."

"How different is it with Alaya and this growing clan?"

Fiona smiles, "I will never be able to explain it to anyone how amazing this life is for me. I am loved, give love and I am part of something spectacular."

Kay smiles, "Yes, it is better than three pence, my own room and privacy. Thank you for making room for me."


	85. Chapter 85 :: Metamorphosis

Mirum finished taking her notes, removes her headphones, places them on her desk and heads downstairs.

She walks into the living area and finds a passionate debate between Ada and Grandma Vastra.

"Buck Rogers is in the future with better weapons, if he never went to the future, he would would just be a coal mind inspector."

"Which mean The Scarlet Pimpernel would easily defeat Buck Rogers."

"The Scarlet Pimpernel is only good protecting the upper class."

"So the upper class do not need protecting?"

Mirum coughs.

They both stop and everyone in the room instantly offers Mirum attention freely.

"The Lagos airlines stop taking passengers due to German activities south. Most passengers returned north by train or automobile."

Alaya stands up, "Fiona and Kay?"

"They were not listed on any passenger list or accommodation."

Alaya quickly looks to her Mother Vastra, "What do you think?"

"I believe Fiona and Kay are resourceful. Similar to our team Mirum and Miss Dither. Just like Miss Krane and Mr. Clements. Except for one major difference ..."

"Which is?"

"Fiona has experience and will protect this family."

Alaya plops back into her chair, looks to floor and finds herself feeling empty again. It has been too long. "Mother do you still taste her?"

Vastra finds her place next to Jenny, "I am sorry. Fiona's scent is quite weak."

The room is silent.

Jenny Flint feels the weight on her heart, "My dear Alaya, she has surprised you time and time again. She is, like your mother said, quite resourceful."

Alaya looks up to see her mother's face, "It is true. It just seems unfair while we are here safe in our beds there are two humans who do not have Silurian in their blood. We have the cunningness and agility. They are just humans."

Jenny stands up in protest, "Humans? My dear do not become an arrogant Silurian. It was not becoming in your mother and it is not becoming in you."

"It is true," Alaya feels like fighting, "Humans are weaker."

Jenny squints her eyes and puts her hand on her hips.

That face.

That look.

Her eyes.

Alaya knows she has cross the line.

"Oi!" Jenny start to leave the room and points to her daughter, "You and me in the gym!"

"I am sorry," Alaya starts to beg.

Jenny turns around and looks at her tall daughter, "No this ends now." She turns to Vastra, "I want her in the gym ready to fight."

Vastra stands and points in the direction of the gym, "Do as your mother requests."

Jenny quietly walks into the gym and find her mother Jenny in a black tight garment.

Vastra enters the gym and see her wife in a uniform long forgot, "That looks tasty"

"Not now!" Jenny looks at her wife with one eyebrow raised, "Unless you want to be next."

Vatra raises her hands is defeat and joins the other spectators which include Ada, April and Mirum.

Alaya stands facing her mother, hand down at her side, "I don't want to fight you."

"Why? Because I am human? Pick your weapon or your Mother Vastra will pick for you."

Alaya responds again, "I will not fight you."

Jenny nods to Vastra who quickly takes Alaya katana off the shelf and hands it to her daughter.

Jenny pulls from her waist her katana, "We are equally matched in weapons."

Alaya responds again, "I will not fight you."

Jenny leaps, swings the blade leaving it linger an inch from her daughter's nose. "You will fight with your Mother Vastra? You even do so blindfolded, but you will not fight me?"

Alaya shakes her head no.

Jenny steps back and take a stance, "You will not fight me?"

Alaya shakes her head no.

"You will not honor me to spar against me?"

Alaya shakes her head no.

Vastra takes the katana from Alaya's hand and places it back on the rack. Vastra then take her dural katanas and stands in front of Jenny.

Alaya joins the spectators.

Vastra smiles at her wife, "Will you fight me?"

Jenny is angry and her chest is moving up and down. Vastra waits and watches her wife calm herself. She wait until her wife isn't just holding the katana but becomes and extension of her body. She watches and waits.

Jenny breathing is controlled and the blade has been adjusted in her palm.

Vastra watches the transformation take place and holds back a smile.

Jenny adjusts her stance.

Vastra counters.

Jenny leaps and make the same move she has made on her daughter, but this time Vastra blocks it with her own blade.

"My dear you are becoming sentimental with your opening move."

Jenny pulls back her blade and flips her body to Vastra's rear and attempts a blade drop, but it too is blocked.

Vastra swings a reverse, sweeps the leg around in attempt to trip her wife.

Jenny leaps forward instead, pushing Vastra's blade away and coming into Vastra's body pushing her upper body down. Vastra falls back and rolls away to the right.

Alaya scoffs, "Mother Vastra is allowing Mother Jenny to win."

Ada watching the fight, "I am not sure, I believe you are wrong."

"They have practice together for years," Alaya points to the next move. "They know each other quite well."

"So then why don't you spar with your Mother Jenny?"

"I will hurt her."

Ada turns to Alaya, "I am sorry for speaking up. The only person you could probably defeat, with little effort is Olga and Catherine. Even then I suspect they have something hidden in her Russian past that will land your buttocks on the ground."

Alaya, "You are just trying to goat me."

Ada shakes her head no, "Your mother has techniques that you have never faced. If you only fight those you feel equal in ability you will never know what it means to adjust."

The room is silent. Vastra and Jenny have stopped fighting to listen to the conversation.

Vastra speaks up, "Ada is correct. Your mother fights differently. She is shorter and can easily take the advantage."

Alaya stands up and grabs her katana and switches places with Mother Vastra.

Alaya calms herself and waits for her sparing partner to make the first move.

Jenny leaps, swings the blade leaving it linger an inch from her daughter's nose, this time Alaya's blade swats it away, "Mother Vastra is correct, you are sentimental."

Alaya swiftly moves to the right.

Jenny follows the dance moving inside.

Alaya quickly moves to the outside.

Jenny follow inside and slinks her blade between Alaya's grip and flings the blade flying.

Alaya stands there without a weapon and leaps as high as the attic will allow to retrieve her blade. She grabs the hilt and attempt to pull the blade upward.

Jenny slams the blade down with her right foot, "Are you letting me win?"

Alaya watches and wait until her mother releases the blade.

Jenny stands firm.

Alaya moves back to pull the blade from under her mother's foot.

Jenny move forward again.

Alaya finds herself stretched. The leverage she needed to retrieve her blade has been lost.

She stands and waits.

Jenny lifts her foot.

Alaya pulls the blade and rolls to the furthest corner.

Jenny smiles, "Are you letting me win?"

Alaya's Silurian blood is pounding through her veins.

Jenny watches as she sees her daughter allow the Silurian instinct, training and power to take control. She smiles, '_nothing I have not seen before_'.

Alaya attempts time and time again to dominate the fight only to have Mother Jenny counter with an inside move.

Alaya slams her fist against the wall in frustration.

Particles fly out of the wall and debris comes from the ceiling.

Alaya decides to take control by pulling back.

Jenny matches and patiently works inside and overtakes her daughter easily.

Alaya screams something dark from inside.

Jenny smiles, '_nothing new_'. "Are you letting me win?"

"No I am not." Screeches Alaya, "How are you besting me?"

"What is you want to accomplish?" Jenny asks as she hands over her blade to Vastra to return to its rightful place.

Alaya ponders, "To have you fall."

"I did not fall. I did not bleed." Jenny spins around showing all the spectators in the gym.

"I am stronger! I am Silurian!" Alaya yells inches from her Mother Jenny's face.

Calmly Jenny reaches up and touches her frustrated daughter's face, "You are my daughter. I need to teach you to fight like a human."

Vastra smiles and takes the blade from Alaya. "The question is are you ready to learn?"

Alaya is stunned and looks back and forth between her parents. They stand united, so differently. "What have I missed all these years?"

Jenny looks to her daughter and smiles, "That is something we need to discover together." The mothers leave the room holding hands with whispers of acrobatic moves.

The spectators decide this is the perfect time to exit and allow Alaya alone with her thoughts.

Alaya stands in the gym as in her mind she goes over the fight, each swing, each attempt. '_They were sound moves. What did I miss_?'

Alaya turns off the lights, exits the gym and heads directly to her parents room. She softly knocks.

"Come in Alaya."

She enters their private domain, "I am disoriented to the core. I seek understanding."

Jenny pulls her talk daughter close and hugs her tightly.

Alaya looks up to see Mother Vastra, "What have I missed?"

Vastra shrugs her shoulders and says with conviction, "Your humanity."

The next morning, after Alaya returns from her early morning run, and head to the gym to find Ada and Mother Jenny with coffee mugs. "Good Morning?"

The gym door opens. Catherine and Olga quickly take seats with treats and coffee.

Catherine waves her hand, "Don't mind us. We are just curious."

Jenny stands in the middle of the floor, "Come stand in front of me as if you were going to punch me."

Alaya complies.

"Slowly swing."

Alaya swings her arm and softly connects to her Mother Jenny's cheek with a tap.

Jenny smiles, "You stay in your stance. Prepare to take another swing."

Alaya readies herself.

Jenny takes one step towards Alaya, "Again, please."

Alaya adjusts her upper body, pulls back her elbow and teases again with a tap to her Mother Jenny's cheek.

Jenny smiles raises her one eyebrow, "Stay in your stance. Again."

Alaya readies herself.

Jenny takes one more step towards Alaya, "One last time, please."

Alaya pulls back her upper body, pulls back her elbow ...

Jenny pushes Alaya.

Alaya has to counter with her left foot.

Jenny pushes again.

Alaya shifts her feet.

"You are not staying in your stance."

"I can't stay in position if you enter ..." Alaya stands upright, "You move in and I have to step back to adjust. My punch and sword would be worthless."

Ada comes to Alaya's side, " Why do you think Silurian move so much?"

"A moving target is difficult to hit," Alaya offers with an obvious shrug.

"That is true, but Silurian speed and agility has made it a beneficial defense." Ada adjust Alaya's arms and legs, "That quickness is also the advantage of attack position. For a human, an opponent who is moving is easier to throw off balance than one who is stationary."

"I am Silurian ..." Alaya scoffs back.

"You might be, but you let your old poor mother best you in a simple game of balance." Ada smiles.

"Oi! Old?" Jenny puts both of her hand on her hips.

"I just used the words to sharpen the tongue." Ada looks to her friend, "I hope you don't mind."

"Now, according to measurements and adjustments you should be able to attack." Ada steps back and nods to her friend Jenny.

Jenny steps towards her daughter's chest and pushes.

Alaya attempts to attack and misses.

"That is the thing, science and measurements can be calculated but timing as a target comes towards you is tricky." Ada extends Alaya arms, "This is a mighty arm and adding a long sword it creates more opportunity for you to adjust and attack." Ada demonstrates by taking steps back, "You go forward and back. To attack and readjust is the best way to handle a fight." Ada nods at her friend.

Jenny steps within an inch of her daughter's chest.

"Now there are only four options."

"Dah Dah!" Catherine agrees from her seat.

Ada looks to Catherine, "Which are?"

"Move backwards, step aside, duck or push." Catherine yells in broken english, "Only one truly vorks vell."

"Vitch," Ada smiles. "Which one?"

Catherine shrugs, "Push back." She stands and pushes the air in front of her. "All others, you can't come back easily." Catherine sits down and sips more coffee.

Ada smiles brightly, "There is more to you than just a Russian mother."

"Dah! My father," Catherine straighten up, "Your father. No, all Russians like Greeko-Roman vrestling and boxing. One standing the other on the ground. Same thing, balance and counter." She takes another bite of the sweets and stands up, "I show you." She points to Alaya, "Get on the ground."

"Me?" Alaya points to herself, "Me? Why me?"

"You afraid to hurt a poor old Russian woman?" Catherine finishes her coffee and slams down the cup on her chair.

Olga looks into Alaya's eyes and shakes her head no, "You have inspired her. You better run or do as she says."

Ada smiles at Jenny, "This is good."

Alaya rolls her eyes sits on the floor.

"Now put your hands down." Ada instructs, "Good."

Catherine hikes up her skirts and gets next to Alaya. She put her hand around Alaya's wrist and the other around the waist. "Now, when you are ready you try to put me on my back. Simple. You understand?"

Alaya feels the weight of Catherine on her wrist and the hold around her stomach is tight. '_All I have to do is flip her over, easy_.' She thinks it through and takes a deep breath.

Catherine feels movement in Alaya abs, muscles in her arm and can feel her feet wiggling. Catherine puts her weight down and distributes her weight wide.

Alaya moves her right leg.

She doesn't know what happened next, but Alaya is looking up at the gym ceiling. She just lays there frustrated, "What am I doing wrong? What am I missing? How I am losing?"

Mother Jenny sits next to Alaya, "We are humans. There is something deep inside us, the human spirit is strong, cunning, adaptable and amazing."

"Why now?"

"I was the only human living in our home, for a very long time. Our friends were not of this world or time period, your nanny was a Sontaran, you were educated in the future, your wife's mother has not even been born yet ..." Jenny lets out a sigh. "That is changing. Quickly, I might add. It began with you." Jenny taps Alaya's nose, "It started with you and your wife."

Alaya turns to her side, facing her mother, and asks confused "Am I the weak one?"

Jenny laughs loudly, and there is slight echo, as the gym emptied out to allow a mother-daughter conversation. "Weak? No, but I have survived and fought the deadliest of Aliens. You have witness many."

Alaya nods her head in agreement.

"I am human. Pure and simple." Jenny pushes back a lock of hair behind her ears, "Maybe a bit of Silurian blood runs through, but it has never been a defining me. Your mother wants nothing more than my humanity as I want her Silurian. We fought side by side..."

"Well that is it, side by side." Alaya interrupts, "I am not by Fiona's side. She ..."

"There is nothing you can do about it now," Jenny stands and offers her daughter her hand, "You can mope or take our challenge."

"Which is?" Alaya stands looking down at her mother with a smile.

"Find out what it means to be human."

Alaya nods in agreement.

"I need you to stop feeling superior." Jenny stops Alaya from counter any remarks by raising her eyebrow in protest, "I need you to stop thinking that a human is someone less than a Silurian. Your wife doesn't want you to fix this or rescue her because she is not in need of rescue. She is doing what you nor any Silurian family can not."

Alaya decides to hold her tongue and not open a debate.

"You must learn to fight like a human to see the capacity we have in ourselves." Jenny grabs her daughter's arm, "Come let us get breakfast and tend your ego."

Alaya smiles, "Catherine is strong."

"Yes she is, very strong."


	86. Chapter 86 :: Coastline

Fiona and Kay venture out to the deck and watch the African coastline. The crew have been accustom to their presence.; the two have kept to the plan and keep to themselves.

"Miss!" Fiona and Kay look in the direction of the call. The captain, he waves Fiona over.

"I will return shortly." Fiona goes to the captain while Kay stays and watches over the events.

The captain points to the map and says a few things. He points to the south as Fiona nods. He points to the map again and shakes his head.

Fiona says a few things and the captain nods in return.

Fiona returns to Kay's side. "It seems we will be taking longer to get to our first destination. The Germans have begun patrolling and all vessels are up for suspicion."

"What does that mean for this boat and ourselves?"

"The boat? The captain has been receiving communications of searches. He wanted to know what we would like to do. He offered an alternative plan."

Kay waits patiently but can't help starting the habit of biting her nails.

"They say there is good fishing near Walvis Bay and will do so, but he will not take us directly to port. He is going to drop us off either at a closer port Cape Cross Bay North of Walvis Bay or to Lüderitz Bay South of Walvis Bay."

"Isn't Lüderitz Bay ..."

"Yes, we must maintain our course. I asked the captain to drop us off Cape Cross Bay. It is less than a six day walk to our first destination."

"I did say I would walk." Kay smiles and leans in to a whisper, "It does seem that if we would have stayed and waited the seven days we would be in Walvis Bay sooner."

"There are no more passenger flights to Walvis Bay from Lagos. The Germans control the skies south." Fiona looks back out to the coastline, "I am more confident that I am here and not my Alaya or any other Silurian mix, except Mirum."

Kay takes a deep breath and exhales.

Fiona rubs Kay's back, "You alright?"

Kay shakes her head yes and whispers, "Germans."

After a few more days travel Fiona pay the captain the second half of their agreement. A shipmate powers a dinghy and drops off them off on the shores of Cap Cross Bay.

The two watch and wait as the ship continues south for fishing opportunities. Fiona looks up at the sky, "We have a few hours before sunset. I believe that seeking accommodations and a good meal is our first objective."

Kay examines the beach and touches the soft white sand, "This is quite beautiful."

Fiona looks at the landscape, "It is nice, but not enough green."

"Green?"

"In Scotland, even the beaches are lined with green trees."

"I have never been."

"You will." Fiona smiles, "Let us see what we can find."

They leave the beach to find nothing. Not a store, not a hotel nor even a paved road.

Kay turns to face Fiona, "We walk?"

Fiona smiles while opening the map, "We are to stay on the coast if we want avoid detection and camp along the way."

Kay smiles, "Which direction?"

Fiona takes out her compass, points south, "That way."

"What is that sound?"

"Sound like someone is dying."

Fiona and Kay keep their heads down and hide behind a dune.

Fiona gets out her brass binoculars, "Oh I believe we are mistaken." She hands kay the brass binoculars.

"Those, that noise." Kay squints, "Seals?"

"Here is your chance to alter your diet."

"What?" Kay hands back the brass binoculars, "I am not going to eat seal."

Fiona smiles, "Then Cream of Wheat tonight."

They walk along the coast, past the huge amounts of seals, until it gets too hot to continue and make a shade shelter.

"He was a farmer with eleven children."

Fiona lets out a laugh, "Who was a farmer with eleven children?"

"The second man who wanted to rescue me."

* * *

**Winter 1926**  
**Certified Industrial School for Girls**  
**Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.**  
**London**

**Everyone has a chore at the Elm House. Some like being outdoors tending the landscape, others liked the companionship of laundry while some liked the casual opportunity in cleaning rooms.**

**Kay prefers breakfast duty; in the morning the kitchen is the warmest room in the house and with most of her fellow orphans asleep it was also the quietest.**

**Kay, Lilly and Edith all took advantage of the quiet mornings.**

**Depending on their supplies breakfast is either porridge or eggs with a side of toast.**

**"How many today Edith?" Lilly asks as she heads to the pantry.**

**Edith looks at the roster, "31."**

**"That is down by two." Lilly pokes her head from the pantry door, "Who left yesterday?"**

**Kay quickly stands by Edith, "I don't see Sarah or Elizabeth." She looks towards Lilly and back at Edith. "They were old enough to leave on their own. Did they leave on their own or did they get hired?"**

**Edith looks to her friends, "It doesn't matter, at this moment. We have to get breakfast. Let's tend to our duty and gossip while eating. Someone has to know what happened."**

**All agree and go about their chores.**

**A knock on the door.**

**Mrs. Fry enters with a young man, not very tall, but not old either. "Good Morning Ladies."**

**"Good morning" in unison.**

**"We have a gentleman visiting." She looks to the man, "Mr. Prather is here about a position. It seems best suited for those less distracted."**

**Kay, Lilly and Edith all come to casual attention towards Mrs. Fry.**

**"Yes, quite good of you." Mrs Fry smiles, "I shall not be long. Mr. Prather has a large brood of eleven children. The mother needs assistance in responsibilities." She turns to Mr. Prather, please tell the girls what you have told me."**

**Mr. Prather nods in agreement, "Good morning ladies."**

**In unison again, "Good morning."**

**Mr. Prather clears in throat, "Like Mrs. Fry said I have eleven children and my wife needs assistance in rearing and caring for the house." He evaluates the girls as he talks, "You see she was diagnosed with some sort of illness that keeps her energy level low. So by the time I get home she is plum out of energy and goes to sleep. If we have someone to manage the food accounts, breakfast, lunch and oversea preparation of dinner would allow Mrs. Prather to have the energy through the evening."**

**"How old is the oldest of your eleven children?" Edit asks.**

**"That would be John. He is 14, but he works with me on the farm. The oldest daughter is five and no use in the women's work, yet. The rest are boys." He laughs, "One girl of the bunch to keep the misses quiet." He chuckled and the four women in the room did their best to allow Mr. Prather his poor humour.**

**"Where is the farm located?"**

**"South of here in Dorking."**

**Mrs. Fry opens the map and shows the girls.**

**Kay immediately evaluates the map and doesn't want to give her excitement away.**

**Edith is the first to clarify, "Nights off?"**

**Mr. Prather replies, "Yes nights and Sundays are yours."**

**"Housing and pay?" Lilly is now curious.**

**"There would be no housing, as with eleven children there isn't a room to spare." Mr. Prather can see the interest leaving all the faces, except one. He gives his attention to her, "What is your name, Miss?"**

**"Miss Kay Elmes."**

**"I would like to offer you the position Miss Kay Elmes."**

**"I would have to secure my own housing, does the allotted income allow for such an expense?" Kay smiles and the adventure.**

**"We have negotiated a small room at Miss Fletcher's, a boarding house. You will receive five pence a week, the room and board will cost you three pence. The distance from Miss Fletcher's to our farm is little over one mile. You will have to secure your own transportation or walk."**

**Without hesitation Kay smiles and offers her hand, "I accept."**

**"I will come for you after Sunday services."**

**"No need, I can come down by train."**

**He looks in his pocket, pulls out an envelope and hands it to Kay, "Miss Elmes keep a record of your expenses, Miss Fletcher is expecting you Sunday midday and we shall see you first thing Monday." He puts on his hat, looks at the kitchen and points to the envelope, "All the information you will need is in there."**

**Kay nods in understanding.**

**"I am able to show myself out." He looks to Mrs. Fry, Lilly and Edith, "Good morning," and he left the kitchen.**

**Edith quickly turns to Kay, "Let's hope Mr Pratcher doesn't die on ya."**

**Kay eyes grow wide, "Don't tease!"**

* * *

"Look! There!" Kay points to a boat on the sea horizon.

Fiona pulls out her brass binoculars, "That looks similar to the fishing boat we were on." She focuses, "They are moving quite fast, faster than we traveled down."

"Are they being pursued?"

Fiona shift to the left, "Yes! It looks like a german ship; gray just like the ..."

Before either said anything else the fishing ship explodes.

Fiona and Kay stand there watch the fishing ship burn and melt into the sea.

Fiona notices a small group of men swimming towards the shore. She pans back to the German ship and watch it returning to the south.

Fiona quickly runs to the shoreline, "Kay stay her, pack our things and hide."

Kay pulls down their shelter, puts on her backpack, packs Fiona's and hides behind a dune. She watches Fiona run to the beach and examines the waters for survivors. She quickly removes her outer clothing, drives her body past the waves and swims out the to the few tired men.

She helps them to the shore.

Kay watches as Fiona manages to be a doctor. Tearing clothing, putting on bandages and giving them the best care possible. Kay never witnessed this kind of medicine. It was crude and quick. It was not perfect.

Fiona was confident, dealing with each task and each medical issue without hesitation.

After all the survivors have been tended Fiona stands and looks out at the water for any possible man swimming or floating. Nothing. 'Must have gone down with the ship.'

Kay watches as Fiona and men communicate to each other. Fiona points south while the men are animated in pointing north.

Fiona watches the men stand, limp inland and head north. She stands waiting and soon returns to Kay. "I was hoping for a guide." She talks as she is on full adrenaline, "They said the Germans were hoping to commandeer their ship. Three Germans boarded with permission. When the captain refused their request to take control of the fishing boat, he was shot. The men charged the Germans and threw them overboard and attempted to get away."

Fiona looks out to the waters, "I believe there will be no more survivors."

Kay stood beside Fiona, "You were amazing. I never saw medical practice like that before."

Fiona looks to Kay, "That was commando medicine. I learned that is the Great War. Sometimes it was nothing more than a patch job, but most survived, if we got them in time. Infection was the real bullet." Fiona sits back down on the dune as she reties the leather pouch to her ankle and reboots her herself. "This is not my first time I have ever been so far from home. The first time I was utterly alone." She turns to Kay, "I can't ever thank you for your company."

"Please teach me this commando medicine." Kay looks to the sea, "Do you think it wise we remain here?"

Fiona stands up and dusts off the sand from her clothes. "We shall walk one more hours south or dusk, which ever comes first."

They continue south.

"She was not a happy person."

"Who wasn't a happy person?"

* * *

**Winter 1926**  
**Prather Farm**  
**Dorking, UK**

**"Never let your voice be heard by anyone in the house; I don't want to see you, ever, but you must give room if, by chance, we are in the same location; You are forbidden from smoking; No fraternizing and breakages or damage to the house will be deducted from wages..."**

**Kay stands at the foot of the bed and listens as Mrs. Prather runs down _her_ rules.**

**" ... do you have any questions?"**

**"I have one."**

**"What is it?**

**"Since I am hired to do accounts, breakfast, lunch and gather necessary items for dinner I shall keep to myself in the kitchen. Which means that the only way we shall be in the same room is if you come to me. So why must I give room? I will not ignore you or pretend I do not exist."**

**"All servants must ..."**

**"I am not a servant."**

**Mrs. Prather is taken back, "If you are not a servant than pray tell, what is your position?"**

**Kay stands remember's April's suggestion; she stands tall and puffs out her chest, "I am Mr. Prather's employee and shall be treated as such." She unfolds the instructions and begins to read, "I shall be here at 4:30 am to make a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, beans and strong coffee. After which I will attend to the accounts, take in deliveries and prepare for a cold plate lunch. At two in the afternoon I am to find Mrs. Prather for dinner menu. If there are needed items, I go into town and purchase immediately, if not I shall leave and return again the following morning to repeat the tasks." Kay looks up at an annoyed Mrs. Prather, "I am not hired for evenings or Sundays." Kay folds the instructions and places them back into her pocket.**

**Mrs. Prather looks up at the clock.**

**It is two fifteen.**

**Kay asks the question again, "What is your plan for evening meal?"**

**Mrs. Prather snaps her neck to look into Kay's eyes, "I have nothing planned. You see to it."**

**Kay shakes her head, "No, Mrs. Prather my employer has given me strict instructions. What do you have planned for dinner?"**

**Mrs. Prather huffs and finally gives in, "What do we have in stock?"**

**Kay looks at her notes and reads off a list of dinner possibilities based on the ice box, pantry and fresh vegetables.**

**Mrs. Prather finally made a choice.**

**"All the ingredients and items for the meal are located in the ice box, pantry and there are carrots on the counter." Kay smiles and leaves the master bedroom, down the stairs, out of the house and back to town. She can feel Mrs. Prather's eyes watching her leave. But she was told not to be manipulated and to hold fast.**

**Kay made it all the way back to Miss Fletcher's boarding house, warm from her anger against Mrs. Prather and plopped on the foyer chair. She can hear someone behind her, she turns it is Miss Fletcher herself.**

**"Good evening Kay dinner will be ready in an hour and twenty-five minutes." Miss Fletcher returns to the warm parlor and begins to trim the beans.**

**Kay doesn't hesitate, gets up, enters the house and assists in the chore.**

**"This will not make the meal cheaper," Miss ****Fletcher**** reminds Kay.**

**"I know," Kay continues snapping the ends. "I find it quite satisfying to break something."**

**"Mrs. Prather?"**

**Kay nods her head, "She doesn't seem ill."**

**"She was diagnosed with hysteria immediately after their first was born."**

**"John?"**

**"Yes, that's correct. Have you met any of the children?"**

**"Not formally. I serve the breakfast and lunch buffet style. Keep myself to kitchen area."**

**"Probably best, young John is a looker. All the single females in our Parish pray every night to have John to take notice. But he has eyes for Elizabeth Norton. They will start courting as soon as he turns sixteen."**

**"Do you have a gentleman who takes notice of you?"**

**Miss ****Fletcher**** smiles, "I do but I am not completely sold on the concept of marriage, the man I marry will take all that I have worked and built into his name. Until that day, when ..." Miss ****Fletcher**** stomps her feet on the hard wood floor, "This place remains in my name, my retirement, my fortune ... then I shall take marriage seriously."**

**"I was told that I need a husband."**

**"Poppycock."**

**"I want to financially secure."**

**"Well it looks like you are at a good start."**

**"Not if Mrs. Prather has a say in the matter."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"She doesn't want to do anything. She wants to stay in bed. Yet she is annoyed I am hired."**

**"What does Mr. Prather want?"**

**"Mr. Prather instructed me to do no more than I was hired. He even repeated those same words in front of Mrs. Prather. What times does the library close?"**

**Miss Fletcher looks at her watch, "In thirty minutes. You need a book?"**

**Kay starts to stand, "I wanted to do research on hysteria."**

**Miss ****Fletcher**** pulls Kay back down, "You do not want to do that."**

**"Why? I could be of some help in Mrs. Prather's recovery."**

**"You can not," Miss Fletcher smiles. "It is not a disease, rather a state of mind."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Hysteria treatment is quite personal."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"You shouldn't," Miss Fletcher looks at her boarder with seriousness. "Let me just say no British physician would allow Mrs. Prather to get away with staying in a bed most of the day."**

**"Please, I shall keep your confidence."**

**Miss Fletcher looks around to see if anyone is walking towards her home and drops to almost a whisper, "We have a new physician in Dorking and when he went to take a look at Mrs. Prather the next day Mr. Prather fired all the kitchen staff and the lady's maid."**

**"Oh dear. I didn't want to replace anyone."**

**"There are rumors stirring that Mr. and Mrs. Prather had arguments." She adds, "It seems _you_ are an olive leaf presented by Mr. Prather to his wife."**

**"I see."**

**"She is attempting to test how much she can control you. It is Mrs. Prather's way of regaining ground towards less responsibilities."**

**"That explains the absolute instructions from Mr. Prather."**

**"He is attempting to out wit Mrs. Prather."**

**"I see."**

**"The outcome of their domestic disputes falls directly on your shoulders. It is a question of do you abide by your employer or bend at the whim of the mistress?"**

**"I abide by my employer."**

**Miss Fletcher leans down and whispers, "Good."**

**The next day Kay walks into the kitchen to pots, pans, plates and silverware on the counter none washed. She takes a deep breath and decides to prepare breakfast and set up the buffets. Once everything has been set for self-service she did not leave to tend the kitchen, but instead she stood by the buffet.**

**Mr. Prather walks in while in full discussion with a tall younger man. He looks up and see Kay. "Miss Elmes, this is unexpected."**

**Kay bows, "I need a moment of your time."**

**"John, eat up. I shall return shortly, we have much to do today." Mr. Prather open the door and allows Kay to lead the way.**

**"I followed your instruction to the letter. I returned here to prepare breakfast with this ..." Kay points to the messy kitchen. "I assure you, Sir. This was not left like when I retired at two-fifteen."**

**He put his hand on her shoulder, "This is not your doing, but it is because of you it has been done."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Go home."**

**"Am I fired?"**

**"No you services are not needed today. Your income will not be deducted." Mr. Prather attempts a smile, "Please return tomorrow."**

**"Yes, Sir." Kay returns to her small room at boarding house, but not before an update as been given to a curious Miss Fletcher.**

* * *

"I am tired." Fiona stops and looks around for any possible shelter. "This is too open, not a single tree. Do you have any suggestions?"

Kay looks around, "You stay here I will walk ahead to see if there is anything."

Fiona plops down in the sand and does her best to ignore her body fatigue.

Kay returns shortly, "We have shelter." She pulls Fiona up and leads her to a wooden shack standing firm against the winds and sand of the sea.

They enter inside, layout their beds and decide to forgo a meal.

Kay yawns and folds her map, "Tomorrow we are within a day's walk for fresh water."

"Good," Fiona smiles, while keeping her eyes close. "I don't know who smells worst me or the seals."

Kay covers her eyes with her bent arm, "The seals, at least I believe it is the seals."

Fiona and Kay let out a soft laugh before they fall asleep to the soft sounds of the seas intermixed with playful seals in the distance.


	87. Chapter 87 :: Be Mindful of Strangers

She feels the cool plaster wall against her back, she has no place to go but up. She bends at the knees and attempts to leap. Her opponent grabs her ankle and yanks her back down.

Mother Jenny smiles, "Your mother tried that one time too many."

"So what am I do to do? Charge into you?"

Mother Jenny lifts an eyebrow, "You do what you must."

Instead of charging Alaya hugs her mother and carries her to the middle of the floor.

'_Nothing new_' Jenny smiles, wraps her left leg inward towards her daughter's waist and pushes herself off, flying backwards.

Jenny follows the momentum, drops into a roll, plants her feet firmly on the gym floor and shakes her head no. She instantly leaps into her daughter's midsection and pushes her daughter against the wall, again. "That action would not stop anyone with adrenaline or a volatile personality. You must be more."

Alaya hugs her mother again, attempting to distance the wall from her Silurian spine. Alaya is about to release her mother Jenny on the comfort of the gym mat.

Jenny wraps her legs around her daughter's knees and is about to push both her daughter's knees forward simultaneously... a familiar voice violates the air.

"Jenny, are we that predictable?"

Alaya looks to her Mother Vastra's voice and finds herself on her back, again.

Jenny stand up, offers her hand to her daughter and pulls her close, "Stop thinking you will hurt me. She," Tilting her head towards her wife, "She thought the same thing."

"But ..."

Ada and Jennifer enter the gym.

Jenny pats her daughter's back, "Tomorrow we will try again."

"Mother?"

Alaya looks to her daughter and Ada who are putting on boxing gloves, "Yes?"

"Would you mind being referee?"

Alaya watches her own mothers leave the gym, "I will."

"We will be treated worse by our enemies." Ada comes to Alaya's side giving her attention to Vastra and Jenny, "There are true evils in this world. I suspect that those two have faced worse."

Alaya's mind flutters to her wife swinging her cricket bat against the angels and monks, "You are correct."

"Then show some respect and fight."

Alaya turns to Ada, "I will think about it. How many rounds?"

"Ten," Blurts out of Jennifer's mouth who stretches to touch her toes.

"Fifteen," Ada counters.

Alaya offers a compromise before she spends her entire morning in the gym, "Thirteen."

"How are the girls?" Vastra asks from behind the newspaper as Alaya comes into the kitchen for coffee.

"I convinced them to go thirteen rounds," Alaya sips out of her cup. "They are sparring with less damage. I am not sure if it is because they have toughened-up or if they know each other so well that the impact isn't as great."

"Either way it is good." Vastra lays down the newspaper and points to a section. Lytha and Gaea are sitting on Vastra's lap smiling, "Kingdom of Italy and Abyssinia has entered into battle."

Alaya comes to her mother's side and reads the article, "Luckily Kay and Fiona are on the other side of the continent." She looks to her mothers, "I do hope we hear from them soon, we might have to send Miss Dithers and Mirum to scope out the situation."

"No." Jenny says with authority. "We have to prepare, we have less than three years."

Alaya, "We always are prepared."

Vastra smiles, "We are looking to expand our business. It seems that we expected to accommodate adventure seekers in the glamorous business of corporate research, detective services and running a high class tailor shop. We have too little projects but a plethora of future employees. We do not have a solution, as of yet."

Ada quietly looks up from her mail and smiles at Vastra while investigating any change of expression. She sips her coffee, "I'll play along. I do think that is a genuine quandary."

Vastra and Jenny begins to look perturbed.

Ada smiles, "Oh dear. I do believe that is better acting than Bette Davis, you should receive that American award for acting."

Jenny begins to open her mouth.

"Before you go on edge, my friend..." Ada halts any further dramatic interruptions and continues, "I shall remind you that I do appreciate your theatrics and your planned, although truthful, response. I know there is something more." Ada takes a sip of hot coffee, "But I can feel something in the air. Call it intuition or ..." Ada ponders her next words carefully, "Maybe it is my training, I just sense hidden agenda."

Jenny smiles and tries to communicate.

Ada doesn't stop her train of thought, "I do know there is information about which I should not be privy. I understand." Ada looks into her Mother-in-laws' eyes, "I truly do." She sips another bit of coffee, she hoped it was a little cooler, "I might offer a suggestion to your expanding business. I was thinking of what would be untraceable." Ada stands and paces across the kitchen floor, "Something that would not bring attention. Of course financial investments would not be wise as you have foreknowledge of transactions. Yet, you know value of things or at the very least access to research value for insurance, museums, criminal activity or even let's be honest divorce. Since 1920 marital issues have created an untapped niche ... " Ada stops and turns to her audience, "Bookstore, Collections, Appraisals, Art and Real Estate."

Vastra looks to her wife, "What do you think?"

Jenny ponders Ada's concepts and repeats them out loud allowing them to simmer in the warm air of the kitchen, "Bookstore, Collections, Appraisals, Art and Real Estate."

Alaya looks into her Mother Vastra's eyes, "What do you think?"

"I do think a bookstore would be a smart choice. Would could begin by assisting those who want to build a collection. I do think real estate might prove to helpful. Art would take space, dedication and a skill our family has not yet acquired. Which leaves appraisals."

Ada sits down across from Jenny, "It doesn't have to be anything more than research. You can offer a great deal with your camera as you can help those who want to maintain an inventory of valuable items. There is plenty of research, mathematics of appreciated value and even keeping records with writing." She looks to Vastra and Alaya, "I am not saying it is fabulous work. This is safe and has the potential of long term income."

"Safe?" Vastra leans down to Ada, "You said we have 'foreknowledge of transactions', clarify."

"Please." Jenny touches her wife's hand.

Vastra calms her face, "Yes, oh I am sorry. Please clarify."

"I just assumed." Ada shrugs almost imitating Vastra.

Jenny giggles.

Vastra is annoyed at her wife reaction, "Why would you assume?"

Ada smiles and shrugs again to humour her friend, "Fiona's mother April Saint Clair was from the future..."

Alaya stands up defensive.

Jenny stands up, "I suggest we move this discussion to our office."

Vastra and Alaya quickly exit the kitchen. Jenny grabs Ada's arm, "My dear you have us bent a bit. We are curious just as you are with us." They continue to walk down the flight of stairs, "You are now twenty-three years old and have been in our lives five years." They enter into the office with two pacing Silurians, "You can understand our caution and confusion."

Ada sits down at the small table next to Jenny, "I will answer anything and offer freely any information I know. But there is a problem."

Alaya and Vastra both stop in their tracks and look to Jenny.

"What problem?" Jenny looks into her friend's eyes and sees something new.

"I am very uncomfortable and a little scared."

Vastra picks up her phone, "Mr. Clements please call the morgue and request Dr. Odea Mosin's presence."

Ada, Jenny and Alaya attempts to interrupt.

Vastra holds up a finger, asking them to wait, "Very good." She returns the receiver to the phone. "I think it is best ..."

The phone rings.

Vastra picks up the phone instantly, "Yes. I understand. Thank you." She smiles at Ada, "You were going to tell me our Odea is not working today?" Vastra cool takes in the scents of her home and irritated, "I have been around humans too much, I think I have become more emotional rather use my goddess gift of reason."

Ada smiles, "She is out getting me ..."

A knock on the door.

Vastra licks the air and smiles, "Come in Odea."

Odea walks in with a white box, "I was in the mood for a sweet breakfast. Why are you here?"

Ada pats the seat next to her, "Please come sit."

Odea sits down next to her wife, unwraps the white box and turns to her wife, "I didn't know what you ... wait. Is there a problem?" Odea looks to the room and examines the posture of her Mothers and sister. "What is this?"

Ada touches her wife hands, "They have questions."

"About what?"

"My knowledge."

"I see." Odea looks in the box and hands her wife a small overly iced cake and leaves the room.

"Where is she going?" Vastra demands.

Ada shrugs, "To get coffee."

Jenny laughs louder this time.

Ada giggles and smiles at her friend, "That was for your benefit."

Odea returns with two cups of coffee, sits down and bites into a iced chocolate cake, "Everyone has secrets." She chuckles and continues, 'Neither side is able divulge. Not because of distrust, simply the call of one's profession."

Ada smiles, "What do you want to know?"

Vastra takes a deep breath, "Please clarify what you meant by 'foreknowledge of transactions'"

Ada takes a sip of her perfect temperature coffee, wipes the bit of icing off her face and begins, "I have always suspected. I have not been given much of a dossier about your family from ... um..."

Odea grabs her wife's hand for strength.

"Alexandra ... I was told very little." Ada sips her coffee and looks to her friend Jenny, " Mr. Blue Eyes handed me their intel to read over and asked to fill in any gaps."

Alaya and Vastra stand firm, angry.

Ada continues to look at Jenny, "I didn't change anything except a few spellings. Nothing more."

"What do you know?"

"Well April Saint Clair was attacked by aliens and sent to the past. She was pregnant with Fiona. There were notes about the Aliens and the constant harmonic shifts indicative of time travel surrounding Fiona. Also there are notes about the possibility of April Saint Clair divulging future events for financial and political gain."

"That is why your suggestions include avoiding investments."

Ada shakes her head yes, "I know what they are cautious about."

"Who are 'They'?"

Ada whispers, "We do not know."

"How can we assume we are safe?"

Ada smiles, "They will constantly give you contracts to keep you close. They watch me closely. But they truly only know basics. If they were watching or listening ..."

"Listening!?" Jenny looks around, "Oi are they listening?"

"I don't believe so, they would need means and honestly they have limited people and resources." Ada laughs, "We are not on their radar. They are focusing on world matters."

Vastra leans on her desk asks with fake curiosity, "What world matters?"

Ada smiles at Vastra's attempt to play innocence, "Mother Vastra, what do you know?"

Silence.

Odea, Jenny and Alaya all watch the staring contest.

Vastra stands with her arms folded as Ada sips her coffee and bites into the deep frosting. She licks her fingers, smacks her lips and take a gulp of coffee. Ada smiles, "What do you know?"

Vastra shrugs, "What makes you think I know anything?"

"Why did you leave 13 Paternoster Row?"

"Because Alaya and Fiona received this as a wedding gift."

"That explains why Fiona and Alaya moved," Ada smiles at Vastra. "Why did you and Mother Jenny give up your lovely home?"

"It made sense to lease. You said yourself real estate is a way to expand our services."

Ada looks to her wife, "What am I not asking?"

Odea smiles, "Just ask direct questions."

Ada turns back to Vastra, "Did Mrs. April Saint Clair share with you about the future?"

"Why are you asking?"

Ada looks at her shoes and composes herself. She looks back up at Vastra, "There is an unrest at my office. Everyone is focused on projects, taken away from research or put on projects outside London. Most are relocated to Dover. I am alone on my floor. My paperwork echoes down the hall. I do my work and empty my 'in box' every night to find it filled again in the morning with amazing information. I wonder if my association with this family has kept me outside. I am trying to find out how I can be of use." Ada takes a deep breath, "War is coming. I can connect dots of information and find patterns ... everything leads to war."

Vastra smiles, "Yes. You are right war is coming."

"Did Mrs. April Saint Clair tell you."

"Like you said there is information available to see the development of war." Vastra smiles, "My sweet gentle Ada, there are somethings about which you should not be privy."

"Does Odea know?"

"Yes, but she will not tell you."

"I am not going to ask my Odea."

"I am glad." Vastra smiles, "She will not tell you, even if your questions are direct."

"I know, I will not put her in that position."

"Please allow us the same respect."

Ada nods her head yes. "I want to help."

Vastra puts her arm around Ada, "Then show them you know war is coming. Ask them to let you help."

Ada nods her head yes, "What if they ask about your knowledge."

"Tell them to come to me and ask." Vastra smiles, "I will answer them, but I doubt if they will like my answer. You are part of my family. I can do my best to protect you here at home. I fear that protection is not available out there." Vastra points to the window, "Our greatest fear is what the world will be with another war. The world has slowly become paranoid and opposed to anything different. A different accent, a different color, a different nationality, a different species ... Ada," Vastra pulls her close. "I can only do so much. Please use that amazing brain."

Ada nods her head yes and looks at the clock, "I must go to work." She heads towards the door, pulling Odea, "Drive me?"

Odea doesn't hesitate and grabs the flying keys being tossed by Alaya.

Vastra licks the air after a few moments of silence, "They have left the building." She closes the door and takes her seat across from her wife. "We have less than three years. What is the plan to survive."

Odea and Ada walk across Canary Wharf Park and say their goodbyes in front of a nondescript door and part their ways.

Ada enters her building and heads directly to her office. She smiles as the 'in box' has been mysteriously filled. She looks down the hall and listens carefully. Nothing.

She returns to her desk, gathers documents and puts them into a worn accordion folder. She takes a deep breath and picks up her phone, "Yes I need to speak to someone immediately. Yes. Yes. Thank you."

Ada picks up the folder and follows the the directions given on the phone.

She is standing in front of room marked 201821208-A. She looks left and walks a bit more she see 201821208-B. She returns to 201821208-A. She looks at her notes, and back at the room assignment. She takes a deep breath and enters a white windowless room, it has a long table. The end of the table, in front of her has one seat. The other end has eight chairs.

She places her folder on the table, sits, and clasps her hands on the table.

She waits.

All the lights go off at the far end. A door opens and she can count nine footsteps, '_eight chairs with nine people_.'

"Greetings Mrs. Mosin," from the acoustics in the room Ada assess the voice is coming from the left.

Ada attempts to sit even taller and looks left in the direction of who spoke, "Good morning."

"What can we do for you?"

"I want to help."

"You are doing a great job. You and your team have saved many people."

"Thank you." Ada clears her voice, "I want to help."

"Your skills are perfect for your position."

"What exactly is my position?"

"Researcher."

"Researcher?"

"Yes."

"What am I assigned to research?"

"Patterns."

Ada smiles, 'gotcha'. "I have found another pattern."

"Please share."

"We are heading for a war in less than three or four years."

"War?"

'They are not surprised' "Yes, we will be in war with Italy, Japan and Germany."

"Why those three?"

"I want to help."

"Why those three?"

Ada holds up a folder.

"Place the folder down."

Ada pushes her accordion folder to the middle of the table. She swivels her chair around and allows the ninth person their privacy. She listens as the footsteps move towards the middle of the table, back to the dark side of the room. She listens as her research papers are being passed around, she can only hear mumbles, 'there must be a device keeping their voices suppressed.'

"Mrs. Ada Mosin, we have a few questions."

"Please ask."

"You may turn around."

Ada swivels her seat around to face the voice in the darkness.

"You are sure about Japan?"

"Yes."

"Why not Russia. Our researchers are saying it is Germany, Italy and the Soviet Union."

Ada smiles, "I can see how they would think that. But no, it is Japan."

"How can you be sure?"

"Without personal recon, the research will have to defend itself."

"Thank you."

Ada sits quietly doing her best to decipher the mumble.

"May we ask personal questions?"

"I find personal questions can be quite dangerous. I am the one not hidden behind darkness."

"Of course."

"Then proceed."

"Your family, will they help us?"

"Olvia and Robert Mosin were assassinated August 14, 1912."

"Yes. A tragedy to our institute. We are referencing more about your wife's family."

Ada is about to say something about it being none of their business. Yet, all her instincts to attack are suppressed. '_It has to be something in the air, or light_.'

"Allow me to clarify something. We know about their great skill and longevity. We would like create a soldier with the aid of your family."

Ada wants to protect her family, but somehow feels obligated and spurts out a single word, "Parthenogenesis"

Mumblings

Ada is annoyed at her calmness to divulge, '_something is suppressing my ability to withhold information_', "Parthenogenesis is how a silurian reproduces with humans."

"Surely you must know that the Silurians have both male and female."

"Yes. The limitation of my family is that we are matriarchal. Which means, frankly, if you want to create a strong male army, your first task is to figure out how to impregnate men. I would not want to be the male giving birth, let alone with a Silurian crown." Ada smiles and adds, "Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint wanted me to convey that they will answer your questions."

"We will set up a meeting."

Mumblings

"I want to help."

"You are doing what we need you to do. You have given us Japan. That is more than all our researchers combined."

"I want to do more."

"How? Can you design a weapon?"

"No. I am a weapon."

Mumbling

"We know what you are capable of doing, physically. We rather have your mind. May we be blunt?"

"Yes, please."

"We do not want an Alexandra Trofimova trained killer whose mind is kept under control. We want the Mosin brain free to explore."

"Is that enough?"

"Did you find a connection between rainfall and the supernatural?"

"Yes. It was a team effort."

Mumbling

"We understand. We shall move your office to a more appropriate location. As for your team, I understand you initially offered Mr. Fox and Mr. Houston to be part of your fact finding team."

"Yes, it is easier to create a team that understands we are unusual ... um researchers. I knew that my family could deal with this issue. It was approved."

"You made the right decision. We are very open to working with Madam Vastra and Jenny Flint in cooperating with our Institute. We need them as an ally; it is a mutual beneficial relationship."

"I am concerned about when my family is no longer a benefit to your institute."

Mumblings

"If Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint wish to sever business relationship with our Institute we simply will not renew their contract."

"That pleases me."

"Good."

"Do you have any other concerns?"

"To whom do I submit my reports? My out box doesn't offer feedback."

Mumblings

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you for your time." Ada stands up and waits instructions.

Mumblings

"You may go home for the day as we make adjustments to your office and personnel."

"Thank you." Ada exit the white room and reverses the written directions. She is back at her office and the only thing remaining is a telephone on the floor. She calls home, "Odea? Its me. I have the day off, come get me."

Ada heads out to the park, sits down on the bench across from the park and looks through the paper. 'I want to plan a spectacular day.'

"May I sit down?"

Ada folds the paper and looks up to see a strange man, in a black suit and his eyes are almost black. Her hair stands on end.

"Do not worry Mrs. Mosin, I am not here to harm you. I am here to warn you." He doesn't wait for permission and sits at the far end of the park bench.

Ada quickly opens her paper, pretending not to listen, "Tell me. No games."

"Very well. Do not be fooled. They will toss you aside when you are no longer useful."

"I am not fooled." She looks more closely at the Cinema listings.

"They will not let you go."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can help you. I have helped others." He puts a business card on the bench, "Good day." The stranger walks away.

Ada picks up the business card 'T. Vaughan. So much for a quiet day at the Cinema'. Before she has time to register the name in her brain she is interrupted by a car horn. She pulls the newspaper down in irritation, but as soon as she does she sees Odea smiling and she calms herself.

"It seems you have a story to tell." Odea talks as Ada walks around and enters the passenger side. "Did you become redundant?"

Ada shows the business card to Odea. "Does this name sound familiar?"

Odea shakes her head no, "Mystery person?" She puts in the clutch and heads in the direction of her home, "Tell me everything."

"I submitted my papers and offered my assessment. Interesting enough the boarding room number spells 'TRUTH'..."


	88. Chapter 88 :: Way too Easy

"They came for our earth … " The old woman bangs on the table, "our land, then our cattle and finally our souls."

Fiona offers more sweets, "Ady, please have another."

Ady looks at the small arrangements of biscuits and cakes, "I like the look of that dark one."

"It is yours."

Ady takes a bite and smiles. While she is chewing her face changes from enjoyment to confusion, "Why are you being so nice?"

"We traveled a long way and your beautiful home of yours is first sign of comfort."

Ady looks around her small home and appreciates the compliment. She returns her eyes to fact Fiona with more questions, "You said London?"

"That is correct."

Kay nods in agreement.

Ady points to Fiona's locks, "Your hair is it German red?"

With a smile on her face and with a accent on her lips, "Tis not German but the Scotland Highlands soil that bring in the red."

Ady laughs, "I have never heard an accent like you have. It has a nice sound."

Fiona blushes, "Thenk ye huir uv a much. Though in London, being Scottish is not such a noble thing. Those of 'noble birth' have treated the Scots poorly. Not only taking land, murdered and even dare to say we couldn't dress per our culture. It is terrible. Who gave them the right?"

Ady grabs another chocolate treat from the tin, "Those Germans moved many to camps they called 'native reserves' and prohibited my people from keeping cattle. Germans saw us as cattle. The people revolted which only angered the Germans and their military massacred almost everyone I have ever known. Those who survived were forced to work in the diamond and copper mines." Ady paused and looked at her old thin hands, "You don't know it, but when I was younger I was a looker."

Fiona and Aday eyes met. They see each other's sadness and stories that will most will never hear.

Ady takes another bite, "Those 'native reserves' were prisons. They didn't just build here ..." she waves her hands in the air, "All over the place. Treating them like property." She takes another bite, "You see I was looker."

Fiona reaches over the table and touches Ady's hand, "You are beautiful."

"Me?" Ady pulls back her hand and laughs, "Nobody minds me. I just clean the church on Saturdays and the rest of the week I do what I can. I clean fish with others like me, survivors."

"You survived." Fiona offers some minute support, "To which we are extremely grateful."

Ady asks cautiously, "Why?"

"Like I said we traveled a long way." Fiona offers a genuine smile, "Your company and home has renewed our spirit."

"What are you doing here?" Ady sits back and folds her hands over her thin body.

Fiona takes a sip of tea, "We are here to steal information."

Ady sit forward as if she is hearing the juiciest gossip of her church goers, "What information?"

Fiona mimics Ady's closeness and whispers, "We know that the Germans did experiments on many people. We want those records before they leave here and destroy all hints of wrongdoing."

"How does a Scotland lady like yourself know what goes on down here in Namibia?"

"I married into a family that is very strong and intelligent. There are those who believe that you can take the soul, the greatest attributes, of one person and force them into another. I want those records of my family. I want my children and my future generations safe from harm."

"Why did they send you two?" Ady smiles at Fiona and Kay, "No offense but if they are strong and intelligent ..."

Kay interrupts, "Ms. Ady, you said that in your youth you were a looker?"

Ady smiles and response with excitement, "Yes! Let me show you." She pulls from inside her chest a small leather billfold and opens it up, "That is me, on the left."

"Oh my, you look like a movie star!" Kay smiles.

Fiona examines the photograph, "Truly you look as if the sun shined brighter because of your smile."

Ady pulls back the photograph and admires herself.

Kay talks with softer tones, "I imagine that if you weren't half as pretty you would not be sitting here today."

Ady jerks her head up, "What are you implying?"

"I am implying that all through history beauty has been salvaged. Whether works of art, musicians, instruments, inventors, scientists, and even beautiful women." Kay whispers, "How did your beauty save you from the camps and death?"

Ady closes the billfold and returns it to the original location, closest to her heart. "I had a voice."

"She still has a voice," comes from a tall young man entering the house. "My mother voice fills any room with her voice and you swear angels cry from jealousy."

Fiona and Kay stand up.

"You must be Kabali?" Fiona extends her hand in friendship.

Kay follow suit.

Kabali puts his things down and shakes both of their hands, "You are the boarders for a few days?"

Fiona and Kay make a poor attempt to not look shocked.

"Father Shalli saw me as I was heading home. He said to enjoy your company." Kabali pour coffee in a cup, "What brings you to Walvis Bay?"

Ady replies, "They want to steal information, concerning the camp experiments."

Kabali comes to the table with a bit of excitement and then calms himself. He examines Fiona and Kay's faces, then gently hold a curl of Fiona's hair in his hand, "You aren't German?"

"Scottish"

Kabali sits back, "Why do you want that information?"

"We want it to stop. The Germans are leaving Namibia but they are not stopping the experiments. They are moving to new camps and will be doing experiments with other non-German people. We want to stop them."

Kabali grabs his mother's hand, "We don't want any problems, we are finally out of their hands. My mother and I are finally safe."

Fiona smiles softly, "I am pleased that you are safe. However Germans have new victims."

"Not our concern."

"It is my concern." Fiona stiffens up, "I am answering your questions honestly. We needed a place to stay for a few days until we find what we are looking for and we shall move on without hesitation."

"Move on? You don't return..." Kabali points to the red hair, "... Return to Scotland?"

"We have two more stops."

"Where?"

"Frankly sir, that is not of your concern."

Kabali stiffens up, "You brought danger into our home ..."

"Kabali!" Ady stands up and looks down at her son, "They have not. Father Shalli sent them here."

"What does Father Shalli know?"

Ady sits down and faces her son, "I have seen evil. They have very particular eyes, deceit changes their eyes. You can't hide evil eyes." She points to Fiona, "She has seen death, devastation and suffered great loss. No, she is not evil."

"What of her?" Kabali points to Kay.

"You look for yourself."

Kabali examines Kay and stares into her eyes, "Youthful but yes pain has been felt."

Kay smiles. She tells Ady and Kabali of her life's short journey, life in from orphanage sharing a room with twenty-one other girls, then to a small loft for three and now to a household of generosity. "I am here to protect them at any cost."

Kabali, "What information do you want to steal?"

Fiona, "I want information that was stolen from my family."

"The Germans steal lives and in their wake destruction. How can you be so sure that the information has not already been destroyed?"

Fiona shakes her head, "Germans keep records, they are stubbornly organized and information is more important than people."

Kabali sits back in his chair, "Do you know why Father Shalli sent you here?"

"I said I was looking for lodging and meal."

"Father Shalli is not a stupid man. He would not just simply tell strangers to come here."

"You are right," Fiona takes out a photograph and slide it to the middle of Ady and Kabali. "We believe this woman oversees the experiments. We want to stop her."

Ady and Kabali lean over to look at the photo.

Kabali slides it back, "Do you have a map?"

Kay pulls out a stack and lays her local map on the table.

Kabali smiles and see the three cities already circled, "You have done your homework."

"We hired the best international detective agency," Fiona boasts. "However exact buildings or structures we are not privy."

"Shark Island will be easy as there are few remaining buildings." Kabali begins to draw on the map, to Kay's slight annoyance. "Do you mind?"

Kay smiles, "Please your knowledge is an important key or keep our family safe."

Ady quickly asks, "You are not her assistant?"

Kay stands tall, "Yes and daughter-in-law."

"Your husbands should have come and not send their women." Kabali scoffs and continues to draw on the map. He is stop with a small white hand slams the table. He looks up to see a stern-faced Fiona.

"If there were husbands," Fiona snarled and then calmed herself. "No there are no husbands to come to our rescue, we are doing what must be done. Our gender is irrelevant."

Kabali allows his body to shiver, "Ms. Fiona you have just made my blood cold with those eyes. I pity your enemies."

Ady lets out a howl of laughter and slaps her son on his back.

Soon Kay, Fiona and following Kabali all join in the deep laughter.

As quickly as the laughter began so did twist into sober tones.

Kabali points to a small square he has just drew, "This is the hospital where they would take the prisoners that didn't return." He looks up to the two strangers unpassed by his words, "I believe you should begin there ..."

After a few hours of Kabali's detailed information Kay and Fiona take to their rooms.

Kabali helps Ady clean up the dishes.

"Why did you give them so much information? You know that there is nothing to find but corpses and exiting Germans. It is not safe for them."

Kabali turns to his mother, "I believe they know this." He looks in the direction of the spare bedroom, now occupied by strangers, "I don't think they have an exit plan. They just want to destroy information."

Ady looks towards the spare room, "They are protecting their family. We all do what me must to protect our family." She lets out a sigh, '_All mothers do what they must. I was a looker when I was younger_.'

Fiona and Kay look at the map one last time before they walk through the open unguarded gate.

They quickly moved through the shadows of an early morning sun and head towards the building they seek. There is a truck parked out front.

"They must be ready to move the documents." Kay whispers so softly in Fiona's ear.

Fiona nods.

They moved towards the closest window and peek.

Nothing.

They move quickly and immediately begin their search once inside. Luckily the morning light is enough to read most of the folders. Each box is opened and folders flipped through.

Fiona smiles and waves her hands in Kay's direction.

Kay closes her box and comes to Fiona's side.

Kay evaluates the folders and nods in agreement.

They double check outside before they exit the building, retrace their steps and walk back through the unguarded gate.

After walking south thirty minutes Fiona stops. "We can finally breathe."

"I think that is the longest we have gone without a single word." Kay hugs Fiona, "I was terrified. It was eerie to have no guard, no staff, nothing."

Fiona nods, "Too easy. We must be diligent."

Fiona takes the folders out from their rucksacks and places them inside compartment of her skirt. "Now shall we go through the mountains or stay on the shores?"

Kay looks at the map and then southward, "The goal is to be unseen."

"Yes, but unseen also means we are utterly alone. No soul will come to our aid."

"We should stick to the beaches. I would rather be alone than tempt fate."

"Seaview it is." Fiona double checks her supplies and water. "It will take us a fortnight, possibly longer due to us walking on sand."

The two women leave Walvis Bay as the sun rises in the east. Confident and self-assured.

Kabali finishes his morning coffee and signals the waiter he is done. "You are just going to let them take it?"

"Yes," Alexandra sits back in confidence. "Of course. Once they have all the documents then I shall have them. I want everything nice and tidy." She sips her coffee, "Like you said, they have no exit plan except to walk back to London?"

"Correct." Kabali smiles, "I have completed my obligation to the German party for the last time. I would like payment before you leave for Berlin."

Alexandra slides an envelope across the table.

Kabali takes it, examines the content and stands, "I shall take my leave. Thank you." He offers one final nod towards Alexandra and heads towards his office. The thinks to himself, '_Mother and I will be able to leave here_.' He takes one final look into the envelope before placing inside his pocket. '_That was easy_.'

Kabali feels a weird sensation and begins to run home. He stops when he reaches the front door and takes a deep breath. '_My imagination_' and quietly laughs to himself. He opens the door to see two Germans, one which is sitting down having coffee with Ady.

"Ah Kabali!" the older German lifts his coffee in salutation. "Your mother and I were having a chat about the good old days."

He considers his mother's eyes and sees fear. He looks to the standing German and notices the pistol aimed at her head.

The older German continues to speak. "When your mother was younger she was quite the fetching young woman. She was my confidant." He punctuates her words by placing his hand over Ady's.

Ady is frozen and doesn't respond to his touch.

"You are not like your mother." He stands and takes the envelope out of Kabali's pocket, opens it and places a small stack in front of Ady, "Her price for survival was never money. She never asked. But her services were always rendered."

The older German exits the Ady's home. He raises his hand, as if he is going to give a command, . He hesitates and without looking back he commands, "We are done here."

The german holsters his pistol and exits Ady's home.

Kabali goes to close the door and sees Father Shalli across the road.

Father Shalli nods.

Kabali nods in return before he closes the door.

Kabali goes to the table and quickly counts the few bills, "It is more than enough..."

He looks at his mother's unaltered fearful face. It was frozen. He quickly runs around the table to see the bullet wound on her upper back.

He falls to his knees and silently cries.


	89. Chapter 89 :: Deeper into Namibia

As they walk over the sand dune something catches Fiona's eyes.

She pulls Kay back over the dune, "Let me see that map." Fiona eyes over it again, "This road."

Kay leans over and points to the map's legend, "That is not an official road. These are for the trucks to and from the mines."

Fiona ponders to herself.

Kay looks around to see what has sparked her companion's attention. She squints thinking that it is more in the distance. Finally, closer to her, there leaning against the wall a possible solution.

Kay takes off her rucksack, "I will be a moment."

Fiona watches as Kay walks with determination to the petrol station at the edge of the Walvis Bay. She watches as Kay enters the establishment, a few minutes later exits with a tall man in tow.

In less than one hour Fiona and Kay are on the mine road riding a BSA motorcycle. A sturdy 3 ½ HP belt driven single geared machine. Their rucksacks secured and Fiona straddles the pannier system while holding tight to the daring Kay navigating the hills and holes with resoluteness and guts.

"He says it is over twenty-six years old. He was thinking about replacing it, but never really had the money."

Fiona laughs, "If April can see you know."

Kay laughs to herself and allows herself to think of those on 15 Savile Row.

Fiona allows for the brief wallow, "I am sorry you had to give up classes."

"I can easily make it up. I have already started my dissertation before we took on this..." Kay points with her half-eaten sandwich to their surroundings, "... I would not have could concentrate if you didn't ask me. Seriously, what was the alternative? Ada? She has to keep the family safe in London."

Fiona nods.

"It was not your decision to decide who goes, stays or sacrifice. It never wasn't an option. It is our humanity that demands to protect our Silurian family."

Fiona nods.

"Besides our toleration of this god-awful heat is feeding my drive. Vastra, Alaya, April, Odea and even dare I say Jennifer would be lounging here in the sun rather than getting things done."

Fiona nods and chuckles.

"No, that is not true. They would be just as diligent."

Fiona nods and looks up, "It is time we move on. Over the next few hours we need to find shelter."

Kay nods and finishes sandwich. She dusts off her clothing, and heads over to the motorcycle. She pumps twice on the lubricant pump and jumps on the crank to start the engine.

Fiona mounts the motorcycle and they continue south.

After another few hours Kay slows down the motorcycle and stops to look at the map. "This is a copper mine. There is a small town nearby, we will see if there is a place to sleep."

"I did enjoy Ady and Kabali's hospitality."

Kay nods, revs the engine and places on her goggles.

They pull up to a small high street and slow the motorcycle up to a small hotel. Kay turns off the engine, pulls down her goggles. "I'll go and check."

Fiona dismounts and stretches her legs. She bends down to touch her toes. When she comes up she notices Kay waving her hands frantically ducking below the hotel window. Fiona ducks down and comes next to Kay.

Kay points up, hinting Fiona to look.

Fiona slowly rises, squinting to see past the unclean windows. Her eyes go wide, drop down and scurry around the corner. "What is she doing here?"

Kay shrugs.

"Bloody hell!" Fiona whispers with angst. She looks up to the sky, "I was hoping for a bath."

Kay peeks around the corner and signals Fiona to be quiet.

" ... Kabali was a help. Although his mother was, I am sorry to say," Alexandra stops outside the hotel doors, "She was a whore. Kabali is better off and he is now free to pursue his political career."

"What would you like me to do commander?" A German soldier stands next to Alexandra.

"You stay here." Alexandra looks around, "Those stupid '_girls_' are on foot." She notices the motorcycle, "Whose cycle does this belong?"

"I will find out." The German soldier runs back into the hotel and returns shortly with staff by the collar, "Who owns this?"

The staff responds as he steps closer to the motorcycle, "That looks like Silas's." He notices the two women in the alley, "He owns the gas station in Walvis Bay." He turns back around to face the German soldier, "He must be visiting his female friend." He rolls his eyes and points with his head back to the hotel.

The German soldier waves the hotel staff back into the hotel.

Alexandra steps into the now waiting automobile, "You stay here. They are walking, but you never know. If they were smart they would have walked along the sea. That is over 10 days walk, if they survive."

"Yes Commander!" He salutes and waits to relax as the automobile drives away. He pulls out of cigarette and begins to smoke and says under his breath, "Da Miststück." He then walks across the street to the petrol station.

Fiona quickly grabs the rucksacks and head into the hotel while Kay moved the motorcycle to the side of the hotel, hopefully out of sight.

They get the room facing the street, the only street in Helmeringhausen. Fiona cautiously looks out to see if there is any sign of Alexandra. "She is pure evil."

"Did she kill Ady?"

Fiona shakes her head in disbelief, sighs, closes the curtains and flops in the wooden chair. "I feel as if there is destruction in our wake."

"It seems we are in her wake."

Fiona looks up at the ceiling, "She knows we are here. But we have the advantage."

"We do?" Kay strips out of her dusty clothes and lays on the bed.

"She believes we are stupid and on foot." Fiona looks at the Kay, "We must do this tomorrow. We must get it all tomorrow."

Kay stands up, goes to her rucksack and pulls out the map. "It will take about three hours to get to Luderitz. According to Kabali ... can we trust him?"

"I believe he was honest, with us. If not, I believe Ady would still be alive."

Kay nods and looks back at the map, "We need proper sleep." She folds back up the map and returns it to her rucksack and flops back on the bed face down. She readjusts her body to a more relaxed position, "Mrs. Prather was manipulative, not evil like Alexandra, but she tried very hard to my job difficult."

"It seems that she was successful." Fiona smiles, "As you are here with me."

* * *

**Winter 1926**  
**Prather Farm**  
**Dorking, UK**

**The next morning Kay walks into a clean kitchen, the cleanest she ever seen. "Good for you Mr. Prather," Kay says out loud as she prepares breakfast while listening to the news on the radio.**

**Once her morning and lunch duties were completed she heads up to Mrs. Prather's room and knocks.**

**"Come in Kay, dear."**

**Kay's hairs stand on end; she takes a deep breath and enters. She sees Mrs. Prather finish making her bed, dressed and full of energy.**

**Mrs. Prather makes the final touches by fluffing a pillow, "Kay, what are our options for the evening meal?"**

**Kay rattles off three possibilities and waits for instructions.**

**"I rather like the idea of roast, do we have all the ingredients?"**

**"Yes. Before I leave I will lay all the items out on the counter."**

**"Good, good, good," replies as Mrs. Prather steps closer to Kay, "I was wrong. I rather like having the mornings to myself, you are going to be an asset to my recovery."**

**"Yes, Mrs. Prather."**

**"Good, good, good. Now I shall see you tomorrow."**

**"Yes, Mrs. Prather." Kay exits the bedroom, down to the kitchen, lays out all the necessary items for evening meal and returns to Miss Fletcher's boarding house.**

**"I think that Mrs. Prather up to something." Miss Fletcher can't help blurt out while Kay mimics Mrs. Prather's demeanor.**

**"You don't think that she is just accepting that I am now in charge of the household?"**

**Miss Fletcher shakes her head while pointing with a stirring spoon, "Mark my words, she is up to something."**

**"You don't think that maybe she is realizing how easy she has it?"**

**"She likes to be in charge, but not willing to do the work." Miss Fletcher stirs mixture with passion, "She wants to be in control over people. You answer to Mr. Prather and that is her going to be her downfall."**

**"I do hope you are wrong."**

**"For your sake," Miss Fletcher halts her mixing and genuinely looks concerned, "I hope I am wrong."**

**When Kay walks into the Prather Farm kitchen she was surprised to find everything is in order. No mess, no pots or pans out of place and ready to start the day.**

**She turns on the radio and opens the Kelvinator to find that it was bare. Not one egg, milk or slice of bacon.**

**Kay puts back on her coat and walks back in town, cursing Mrs. Prather.**

**She returns with help of a local taxi and gets breakfast out with seconds to spare.**

**Kay exit the dining room to bump into Mr. Prather, "Pardon me Sir."**

**"Good morning Kay." He smiles down at her small frame, "I hope all is well."**

**"Yes sir. I assume since it is Friday we shall go over the books today?"**

**"Yes, come to my office after lunch."**

**"Excellent Sir."**

**Kay diligently goes through her duties and after lunch she enters Mr. Prather's office with the ledger and notes.**

**She takes a seat and waits.**

**"Good afternoon Ms. Elms." Mr. Prather enters and sits at his desk.**

**"Good afternoon." Kay hands over the ledger.**

**She patiently waits and holds her notes in her hand.**

**After a few moments, he looks up, "Tell me why is there a transportation cost?"**

**Kay explains what transpired the past 24 hours.**

**Mr. Prather sits back and listens to every detail.**

**Kay hands over her notes.**

**"... and that is why there is a transportation cost."**

**"I see." Mr. Prather sits up, writes a document, places it into an envelope. The then opens a binder and writes a check and hands both to Kay. "This should be enough for you until you find employment."**

**Kay stands up, "I am fired?"**

**"I am sorry." Mr. Prather stands and offers her hand, "I have written a ..."**

**The door slams open, "That little brat did not come to my room ..." Mrs. Prather looks at Kay, "Oh there you are!"**

**"I was just giving Miss Elms her severance pay."**

**Mrs. Prather quickly responds, "So you will bring back Betsy and Harold?"**

**Mr. Prather shakes his head no, "We are done. The management of the home is completely your responsibility." He turns to Kay, "I wish you luck in your future endeavors. I have written a stellar reference. Any household would find you a true asset."**

**"Thank you." Kay leaves the office without closing the door and listens to the argument ringing through the Prather home.**

**"She then started to beg to hire just Betsy."**

**Miss Fletcher listens intently while sipping her tea, "Then what did he say?"**

**"He said no and told her that her life of leisure is over." Kay sat back, "That is when I was out of earshot and came straight here."**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**Kay looks at the generous check, "This is going to the bank and I guess I will return to London."**

* * *

Kay and Fiona return from the first building on the corner of Molted &amp; Bahnhof in Luderitz with the files hidden in the lining of their skirts and hop on the motorcycle towards Shark Island.

They ride down the rocky road to the long fat building with windows and park around the back, out of sight.

The cold sea slap their faces as they enter the building with ease.

"You go left and I will start at the right."

They each hold up a torch to see dates, names and look for anything familiar.

"Here!" Fiona calls out.

Kay runs over and helps Fiona pull down boxes. They pull folder after folder. More than expected. They must consolidate everything into one box.

They put all the other boxes back and the shelf and walk down the aisle to exit.

The door opens.

Fiona and Kay quickly scurry to the back wall behind cabinets.

Two sets of footsteps can be heard. They stop at the exact spot Fiona and Kay stood seconds ago.

Alexandria voice, "Damn! they already were here! I told you no-one in or out!"

A slap is heard.

"How did they get here?"

In comes running another person, "Commander!"

"What is it?"

"I went back to Walvis Bay, as you asked." The German soldier catches his breath.

"Yes! Spit it out!"

"The motorcycle was sold to two women, one with red hair."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Damnit!"

Alexandra paces, "Get out let me think!"

The two soldiers exit gladly.

"Where are they?" They hear Alexandra unfold a piece of paper. "Where are they? Are they taking the motorcycle all the way back to London?"

The door opens and one German soldier runs in, "Commander!"

Alexandria responds annoyed, "What is it?"

"The motorcycle is parked in the back," The German smiles, "They are still here and I sent my comrade to head off at the entrance. He is creating a blockade with my men."

Alexandria's tone becomes eerily happier, "Good. Good. Good." She heads towards the door and looks around the small room. "I want to see the motorcycle."

Alexandra and German solider exit the building.

Kay whispers to Fiona, "What do we do now?"

Fiona looks around the small building and notices a door. She quietly opens it and reveals a small office. She waves Kay over and they hide behind the desk, listening to the conversation outside.

"The motor is hot."

"They are nearby."

Alexandra starts giving out commands and the motorcycle is started up. They listen to the commotion outside and as the motorcycle is driven back up the hill.

Fiona grabs Kay's arm and whispers, "We will be fine."

Kay grips the box tighter and nods in agreement.

They listen as footsteps fill the other room.

Fiona whispers again, "We will be fine. Be brave."

The door is flung open.

Fiona and Kay look up as four Germans stand over them.


	90. Chapter 90 :: Our Enemy

"Do you honestly believe you could steal from us?"

Fiona and Kay do not respond. They sit in their chairs in the large room with a few tables, their motorcycle, a few German soldiers and Alexandra Trofimova.

"Will you answer me?"

Fiona looks over at the table with the box of documents, their rucksack contents pour out, and their weapons.

"Whose is this?" Alexandra asks as she holds up the karambit turning to the two women. She laughs out loud, "My mistake. I know that the Scottish carries a cricket bat, so this should belong to the discarded orphan."

Kay looks up, "I am not an orphan."

"No?" Alexandra pouts, "Your mommy and daddy didn't want you around. She left you in a basket on the steps of Certified Industrial School for Girls. You are not wanted."

Kay smiles, "Your information is wrong."

"Is it?" Alexandra picks up a small notebook and flips through the pages. "Let's see you were born ..."

Kay interrupts almost in tears, "I don't want to know."

Alexandra closes her notebook, "You don't want to know? Don't you want to know your heritage? Family tree? Tisk tisk, at least you should know your family medical history." Alexandra comes closer to Kay, "You want to know if there is madness or degenerative qualities. You might want to marry and have children someday."

Kay smiles, "I am fine thank you."

"Come, a woman like you." Alexandra taps Kay's head, "A wonderful brain like yours would benefit a large family."

"I wouldn't know."

Alexandra bends down to Kay's eyes, "That brain of yours would benefit a large family of lizards."

Kay does her best to ignore her remarks and looks to Fiona who is doing her best to smile with her mouth gagged. '_Eyes, pay attention to the eyes_.' Kay smiles back.

"The problem is what do we do with you?" Alexandra stands up and goes to the table examining trinkets and stands in front of the Fiona's cricket bat. "You have many things we want."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Alexandra swings around, "I will do what I want. Take what I want." She comes within inches of Fiona's nose, "I am in charge!"

"What many things?" Kay attempts to distract Alexandra, "You said we have many things you want."

"Ah yes," Alexandra pulls a chair around, sits and faces to the two ladies placing a hand on each of the knees.

Fiona and Kay shuffle uncomfortably to somehow remove Alexandra's hand.

Alexandra squeezes Kay and Fiona's legs hard, "I will do what I want!" She watches each woman control their vocal cords but unable to stop tears from coming down their face.

Kay whispers, "You said we have many things you want."

Alexandra releases her hold, "We are in charge and you are the key to our success." She examines Fiona more closely, "Tell me how old are you?"

Fiona just stares at Alexandra and does her best to show sarcasm with her eyes.

"My mistake," Alexandra takes the rag out of Fiona's mouth. "How rude of me."

Fiona spits out the fibers remaining, "What does my age have to do with anything."

Alexandra sits back, "Come, come Fiona."

"42"

Alexandra sits forward and reaches out to grab Fiona's chin, "You don't look over the age of 16."

"My mother had youthful complexion and I use moisturizer daily."

Alexandra slaps Fiona, "Do not treat me as if I am stupid." She takes a deep breath, "I must not damage the precious cargo. You have the blood that will make me a goddess! I will have an unstoppable army of hybrids."

"You have failed," Fiona spits out an annoying thread.

"Now that I have you two, it is a matter of reverse engineering."

"You are trying to create something that can't be produced."

"Why not?"

Fiona smiles, "You will never know."

She grabs Kay by the throat, "Tell me or I will snap her neck."

"Let go first."

Alexandra releases her grip.

"It is not in the blood but a bacteria."

Alexandra sits down, "Tell me more."

"I honestly don't know how it works."

"I understand, it caught your mother-in-laws by surprise."

Fiona nods, "Yes, we didn't know it was bacteria until many years ago. They used to take monthly injections to keep the bacteria out of the Silurian system."

Alexandra sits back and relaxes herself, "Why did they do that?"

"The bacteria is part of the apomictic parthenogenesis."

"Where can I get this bateria?"

"Mexico."

"Don't treat me like a fool."

"Mexico. You look for a whiptail lizard and you find parthenogenetical reproduction." Fiona does her best to lean forward and whispers, "That is why you will fail."

"I am not sure. We have you and the bacteria lies within the both of you."

Fiona shakes her head, "It creates a chemical reaction specific to our individuality. My eyesight was stronger and only needed my eye glasses when I was tired."

"So it wears off."

"Only in humans."

Alexandra slaps her knee, "That is why they have been sending humans to Germany, Japan and now here."

"You are correct." Fiona smiles, "Not entirely correct."

"Tell me."

"We sent Mirum to Japan." Fiona smiles.

"Mirum?"

"Her form is human but her bones, organs, blood and even taste buds are Silurian." Fiona smiles, "She carries the bacteria. She said you didn't notice her on the train."

Alexandra does her best to think about Japan and the train. She looks to Fiona frustrated.

"Alexandra," Fiona smiles. "You have to pay attention to the eyes."

Alexandra forces her brain to reply Japan and the train. She leaps up, "I am a fool."

"Like I said you have nothing."

"That is not true." Alexandra leaps up, walks over to the cricket bat and hovers her hand daring to grab it.

"I would not do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"If you touch that it will invite unwanted guests."

"You," Alexandra points to the German soldier next to the door. "Bring in five more men and have the others keep watch."

"Yes Commander." He leaves and returns shortly with five more men.

Alexandra closes the steel door, "Nobody comes in here, without my permission, if they do shoot without question."

All the soldiers ready their weapons.

Alexandra returns to table and without hesitation picks up the cricket bat. She swings to the left letting the weight get comfortable in her hands, "I see why you like this. What is this wood?"

"Willow," replies Fiona with a smile.

"Interesting." Alexandra swings a few more times, "Did you know willow bark has salicin, it is great for headaches?" She examines it more closely, "This thing is supposed to be worth something. Why?" She points using the cricket bat at Fiona's face.

"Why don't you ask them?" Fiona nods for Alexandra to turn around.

She spins and sees three angel statues covering their faces.

"Shot them!" The German soldiers point their weapons.

One soldier points out, "They are stone."

"Obviously," Alexandra snarls at him. "I said shoot!"

Weapons discharge onto the three statues and a fine dust cloud forms.

"Stop!" Alexandra orders.

Everyone watches as the dust float towards the ground, Now the three statues have become five.

Kay coughs.

Alexandra turns around to see there are statues all around. She looks at the cricket bat and aims for the closest statue's head. She watches it turn to dust. She readjusts her stance three more angels appear.

Fiona and Kay close their eyes.

"Where did they go!" the German soldiers yell and bark orders.

"They will not touch you if let us free." Fiona yells.

They ignore Fiona.

More military flood the room.

With each distraction, a German soldier disappears into thin air.

Fiona yells again, "They will not touch you if you let us free."

A soldier quickly unties Fiona and Kay under the protest of an exhausted Alexandra.

Fiona heads towards Alexandra and stops her making another swing at the Angels.

"It will only make them angry. There are more of them then all of Africa."

Alexandra hands the cricket bat to Fiona, "There is no way out for you and that bat."

Kay immediately comes to Fiona's back.

Fiona looks around, "Some have not eaten for years. Look at this one whiter than any, he one is hungry."

Alexandra pulls the young soldier who untied her prisoners and pushes him in front of angel. The angel is now a darker color grey.

Alexandra grabs Kay's throat.

"Don't be foolish." Fiona puts the cricket bat in its rightful place in her backpack.

Alexandra backs towards the door. "Guards!" She turns her head to yell in the direction of the guard desk down the hall. She turns back she is fenced in by stone statues.

Fiona goes to the table with the paperwork, box of information, a briefcase and anything not nailed down. She notices vials inside Alexandra briefcase and holds them up, "Where did you get these blood samples?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

Fiona looks to Kay, "Gather everything. We are headed home." She then directs her attention to the Angel's hostage, "You do know what happens to you if one angel touches a follicle of hair on your body?"

Alex looks at the statue prison around her, "Yes."

Fiona stands shocked. "You know? Kay, be careful with the blood samples."

Kay cautiously wraps the test tubes in cloth and places them back into Alexandria's briefcase. She repacks the rucksacks, attaches them to the motorcycle.

Alexandra laughs, "You plan on riding out of here?"

Fiona snarls at Alexandra, "Am I your enemy?"

"Your whole family and your existence is our enemy."

"I don't understand." Fiona considers Alexandria's eyes

"That is because to you things do not exist until they are observed. I know there is more to understand. I have seen more and the beginning of the new."

Kay calls to Fiona, "We are set."

Fiona smiles, "We shall be going now."

Alexandra loves their gumption, "Curious. You think you can walk out of here?"

"Who says we are walking?" Fiona turns to Kay, "Please close your eyes."

"You are going to send Kay back?" Alexandria smirks, "You thought I was heartless. Everything you stole will be replaced. I know it was you in Japan and Germany. It was just a matter of time to have you here in Africa."

"Please close your eyes, Alexandria," Fiona pleads.

Alexandria fights the urge to blink, the dusty air is her enemy. She blinks for a second.

Kay, Fiona, the motorcycle and all the documentation gone.

Alexandra evaluates the room and with each blink each German soldier disappears.

She is alone with the statues.

Her eyes water fighting against the statues. She frantically attempts to find the doorknob and grabs it with relief.

She smiles as she opens the door and attempts to leave the room walking backwards.

Her movement is blocked.

She turns around to see more statues and loses control of her eyelid.

Alexandra blinks.


	91. Chapter 91 :: Together

Alexandra opens her eyes as her head is covered and shoved into a chair. _'The angels transported me. How? Where?_' She takes a calming breath, '_Remain calm_'. "Well thank you for the seat, I was tired of standing," she says with a devious smile. Someone bounds her ankles and hands.

She hears movement. Footsteps. She forces her ears to listen for voices, breathing any sort of information to deduct her new location. Multiple footsteps are coming up the stairs into the room. '_I am upstairs somewhere. At least I am not in that damn bunker in Germany_.'

She hears steps on hardwood floors and then soft steps onto padding, like a rug. '_I am surrounded_' she hears breathing from behind.

Whispers.

Alexandria's head covering is removed..

Alexandria immediately opens her eyes and sees she is in a large space. "Ah, this must be ..." as she attempts to look out the window and see fog, "... London." She adjusts her eyes and sees a group of properly dressed women. "You must be the abomination offspring from Madam Vastra and Jenny Flint."

She smiles as she recognizes Ada. "Hello Grace. You have learned so much from me to be on the wrong side of History. Come untie your Mother."

Ada stands still and ignores any words coming from Alexandria's mouth. She feels a little pat on her lower back, it is warm, it is Odea. She forces herself not to smile. She is doing as she was told, look at the top of the ear to give the illusion of eye contact.

"I would watch what you say," Comes from a voice from the hall. "You are our guest in our home." Jenny comes to stand in front of Alexandria and bends down, "Nobody has ownership or control over her anymore. She is free from you."

Alexandria attempts to move her head to get a better look at Grace to evaluate if she can gain back control. Jenny blocks her with her own smiling face, "You direct your attention to me."

Alexandria strives to be casual and perceived to be in control. "I see you have been busy. Who knew bestiality would produce such a large lounge."

Jenny stands up without reaction.

More footsteps coming up the stairs.

Alexandria smiles at the group. "Will they be crawling on four legs like your ancestors?" She turns to right and sees a very tall Silurian with two older women, "It must be Madam Vastra and the servants."

Vastra brings Olga and Catherine closer to Alexandria, "Have you ever seen this woman before?"

Olga shrugs no and joins the group.

"When we go out for meat or cinema I always talk to people," Catherine looks into Alexandria's eyes. "We are Russian but we do not rush."

Everyone laughs at the joke they have heard many times before.

Alexandria evaluates the face without formulating a connection.

Catherine bends down, walks around and back to Alexandria's face, "Da. I know this face."

Alexandria laughs, "I never remember servant's faces and I certainly never associated with a domestic."

"Da, she came to visit our home." Catherine starts to tear up, "I remember because she was pleasant enough, ate a generous helping of Ptichie Moloko and her Russian was elementary. I thought it was odd she did not use slang or get one of my world-famous puns. She visited one time it was after Robert and Olivia left home for a better world." Catherine moves to face Alexandra again, "Why do you want to harm good people?"

Alexandria smile disappears from her face and becomes cringed, "You are the traitor's mother? Time has not been good to you." Alexandria spits into Catherine's face.

Catherine doesn't move. Instead she brings her apron up to her face and cleans it, "Look around do you not see you are the rat stuck?"

"I am human. You are human," Alexandria raises her eyebrows, "But these ..." she rotates her head to point to everyone else in the room, "They are not human. So please get a book and know we are the top of the food chain. These salamanders are way at the bottom, laying in mud."

Catherine stands up and yells, "Nevezhestvennyy!" She stands next to her Granddaughter.

"Oh isn't that precious," Alexandria looks to the group, "The reptiles bringing families together. I would shed a tear of happiness if it wasn't so pitiful. Traitors and Lizards ..." She stops as she feels a sharp blade under her chin.

"If I were you," Madam Vastra bends down hissing in her ears. "You should keep your unhealthy thoughts to yourself. Stop being so weak by hiding behind such snide remarks."

'_Weak! How dare this abomination call me weak!'_ Alexandria turns her head, "Keep that tongue to yourself, it tickles."

Vastra grabs a chair, "Who do you represent?"

Alexandria sits up straight, turns her head front and her face goes blank focusing on the small dot on the wall.

Vastra stands up and moves in front of the group, "I don't know what to do?"

Odea offers an option, "Why not call the police?"

Alexandria mouth open and lets out a hearty laugh.

Vastra relies gently, "On what charge?"

Odea blushes, "I am sorry. I was not thinking."

Alexandria chuckles, "Stupid Lizard."

Vastra demands attention. She looks to Odea, "I know you are trying to do the compassionate action. She would be less harmful locked in prison."

Vastra returns to Alexandria's position, "Where are you from?"

Alexandria remains still as she focuses on the small dot on the wall.

"Something is wrong," Vastra evaluates the situation in her mind. "Why do you want Fiona's cricket bat?"

Alexandria doesn't move.

"Oi, she wanted the cricket bat?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered, "She was annoyed when the angels appeared, she was not afraid."

Kay points to a box on the table and the large motorcycle on the carpet, "I brought back the documents and her bag."

Alaya and Fiona watch Alexandria. They watch every muscle on her face, twitch her body makes and count the times she blinks.

Jenny and Vastra go to work and carefully go through the contents. All paperwork, blood and folders were put aside. They then open the small purse and find a comb, automobile keys, notebook, tissues, a tube of lipstick, rouge, compact and a bottle of perfume.

Alaya and Ada see no change in Alexandria's face.

"There is nothing significant," Jenny says with a disappointed look.

Ada saw a movement. It was a quick subtle upturn on the corner of her mouth. Ada whispers to Alaya, "I saw a smile."

Alaya yells to her Mother's, "She smiled. Something is there."

Alexandria looks into Ada's eyes irritated.

Ada screams, "She is angry!"

While Alaya oversea her mothers going through the purse contents again all the women take their stance and surround Alexandria.

A summons is heard from the kitchen below, "Mommy?"

Alexandria's eyes go wide. Again, she focuses her attention to the sounds around.

Fiona looks to Jennifer.

Jennifer nods yes.

Fiona leaves the room and in a few moments, she returns with four children. The four girls analyze the room and quickly go to their walkers and watch the family entertainment with innocence.

Lithe wheels herself to the left of her Catherine and holds tight with her left hand.

Victoria wheels herself next to her Mother Fiona's right side. Without looking up she taps her mother's leg and the grabs her mother's skirt hem.

Alicia wheels over to her Mother Fiona left side.

Gaea wheels over in between Odea and Ada.

"For the love of all that is holy," Alexandria looks at the four children. "More? You are animals without control."

Gaea twitches and moves forward, Odea puts her hand on her shoulder. Gaea relaxes and stands back to attention.

Vastra cuts open the purse with her small knife, "There is nothing inside."

"Jenny," Ada calls to her friend, "Helen taught me to hide essentials in plain sight. Check everything."

Jenny doesn't turn her head, but returns a nod of understanding.

Vastra opens the perfume bottle, she winces. She passes it Jenny then Alaya who both wince.

Jenny communicates, '_Paint thinner?_'

Alaya opens the compact to find sandpaper instead of a puff, '_I don't understand this sandpaper_.'

Jenny pulls out each tissue and opens the lipstick all the up and back again. She looks at the compact, '_That is awfully pale for a compact. That is color of skin, not rouge._'

Everyone in the room except Olga and Catherine can hear the conversation.

Alexandra knows there they found her things. She laughs out loud. "I can hear you!"

Vastra turns around and leaps in the air landing face to face with Alexandra, "Why did I not see it before?" Vastra quickly checks the bound wrists, "You are far from home? Jennifer quickly get the radio."

Alexandra sits up straight, turns her head front and her face goes blank focusing on the small dot on the wall.

Jennifer leaves the room and returns with the small table radio. She plugs it in and turns it on, "... with a high of 14 degrees expected Saturday morning. The average ..." Jennifer turns the volume down.

Alexandra fakes disappointment, "Oh dear. Shipping forecast are essential to a maritime government. Trade is very important for your economy. Don't you care? Besides, I hear the wind was doing some very peculiar things in the English Channel."

Mirum rotates the dial slowly.

Ada watches Alexandra with focused attention.

Ada see Alexandra eyes twitch, "Back slowly."

Alexandra's eyes twitch again.

"Mirum slowly go forward."

Alexandra eye almost close.

"Stop!"

Alexandra, for the first time, tries to adjust her seating position.

"What is it?" Jenny asks standing by her wife's side.

"I am not sure but she is definitely a fragment of Nestene Consciousness. The paint thinner and sandpaper take the sheen off her mask."

Alexandra turns her head, considers Vastra's eyes and with a now irritated voice says, "Brava. I didn't think you capable."

"What are you doing here?"

Alexandra returns to her stoic seating position, but this time she looks uncomfortable and stiff.

"Everyone go and gather all the radio from our home."

Jenny volunteers, "There is one under my bed."

Vastra twists her head, "Seriously?"

Jenny shrugs, "I love my radio dramas."

Vastra smiles and returns to face the enemy in their home.

"What are you doing here?"

No response.

Everyone returns with five more radios. They plug them in and turn down the volume.

Mirum instructs, "Turn to dial 1640."

As each radio dial is tuned into 1640 Alexandra shift in her seat and soon her eyes close shut.

There are six radios tuned perfectly.

Alexandra is shifting as if she is sitting on a hot stove.

"What are you doing here?"

Alexandra face looks as if her makeup is melting. Her eye sockets seem to be mismatched to the actual holes.

Vastra calmly instructs, "I need a bowl, hurry."

Alexandra lips fall slowly away from her face.

Alaya leaps into the kitchen and returns with a ceramic bowl.

"Not my mixing bowl!" Jennifer cries.

Jenny smiles to her granddaughter, "We shall by you a new one."

Everyone watches as a plastic mask melts into the bowl and red goo seep out of her right eye socket.

Jennifer calmly asks, "Stainless steel?"

Jenny shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "A replacement, not something more expensive."

Odea quietly remarks, "Well that is something I have never seen."

Alexandra face is red and blotchy. Her lips are chapped and all facial hair is missing.

Vastra looks at the slime and sends a command to everyone in the room, "Turn off two radios."

Alexandra's body collapses in the seat.

Vastra places the bowl on the floor and asks the being inside, "What are you doing here?"

The air fills with static.

Vastra commands, "Turn off just one radio." She repeats the questions, "What are you doing here?"

The air fills with a scratchy voice, "I volunteered."

"Why?"

The voice responds, "The lone assassins were attacking the Consciousness. We heard of a species with a weapon to defeat the death statues. I was sent back to locate the species, gather information, gather blood, test on creating a hybrid army and acquire the weapon for the future."

"How were you going to keep it safe?"

"I was to give it to Torchwood."

"Torchwood in your future doesn't possess the cricket bat?"

"Nobody knows what happened to your species or the cricket bat. It was by chance I located a stranded Alexandra Trofimova talking about your species. I attached myself."

"How did you volunteer?"

"I stood in front of an angel and closed my eyes."

"How much of your mission have you completed?"

"Alexandra located the blood of your species in Yarsolavl Oblast. All her tests failed to create a living hybrid. No matter what she tried, nothing would bind to all the test subjects. Nothing."

The scratchy voice in the air is fading, "I have failed the Conciousness. You and your family are truly a great enemy."

The pink liquid slowly loses its colour.

"Is it dead?" Jenny asks as she bends down looking at the grey substance.

"I don't know." She looks up, "Someone get me a test tube."

April take this opportunity to stretch her legs and returns. "Just in case," she hands three test tube over with three stoppers.

Vastra and Jenny carefully pour the grey substance into the test tubes.

Ada has not taken her eyes off Alexandra, "Is she dead?"

Odea leans forward and touches her neck, "There is a pulse."

Vastra looks to Ada, "She has just fainted."

"What do we do?"

"We wait."

Jennifer yanks Olga as they go into the kitchen. They bring back a plate of Jennifer's treats and lemonade.

Alaya and Fiona have taken this time to be in the corner; Alaya has her fingers caught in the red hair.

April and Key have taken up a spot on the sofa as Kay rests in April's arms.

Jennifer stares at the couple for some moments and then quickly hands out the treats while Olga offers the drinks.

"How long until she wakes?" Odea asks

Vastra stops looking at the grey substance, now sealed in a test tube, and slaps Alexandra.

Alexandra responds to being woken with an exhausted voice, "I am still here with the perverts."

Ada is now sitting, drinking lemonade and a raspberry sweet. She smiles at her wife Odea who holds her free hand.

"Grace, how can you mate with a lizard."

Ada ignores Alexandra and takes another bite of her treat.

Vastra and Jenny place the test tubes on the table and return to face Alexandra. "I hear you are trying to create a race in our image?"

"We don't want a race, we want soldiers."

"Soldiers in our image."

"Who is we?"

"What do you want with me?"

Vastra shrugs, "Answers."

"I have none to offer."

"You want to create soldiers using the Suliran blood you found in Yarsolavl Oblast."

Alexandra snaps back, "Your information is flawed."

"You have failed."

"I have failed nothing. Each step I learn something new." Alexandra smiles at Fiona, "Even today I learned something new." She looks at Vastra, "Something about bacteria."

Vastra walks around Alexandra. "There is a problem, we do not know what to do with you. You have become a pest to our family."

"I am not scared."

"The weeping angels will send you back in time."

The small group of women in front of Alexandra close their eyes.

Alexandra looks behind her, but sees nothing. She turns back around and a screaming statue is inches away. "You dare to touch me." Alexandra is now annoyed and looks at Fiona, "How can someone like you control them?"

"I don't control them." Fiona smiles, "We have an arrangement."

"To what end?"

"Their safety and our safety." Fiona swings her cricket bat around and softly lands on her shoulder.

"So it is true."

Vastra leaps in with a question, "What is true?"

"That that stupid toy can defeat old gods."

Vastra bounced out a laugh from deep in her stomach, "Old God? No. Just a species trying to survive. And they have survived a very long time, so don't challenge them."

Alexandra scoots the chair back to give some distance from the statute, "Make it go away."

Vastra smiles, "The angel is for you."

She looks at the face, "What do you want?"

"Just the typical. Who? Why? What?"

"I was sent to strengthen our future."

"Who sent you?"

"SSSSSSS"

Vastra looks to Alaya. She runs downstairs.

"Where is she going?"

"Research."

"I am telling you the truth."

"What was your mission?"

"To ensure that the Germans could have their superior race. They didn't have the information about the Silurians."

"But you did."

"Yes, but the information is mine." She sits taller, "That is my power."

"You shared it with the Russians."

"That was history, I did nothing." She smiled, "I waited until the Russian located the underground caverns. I snuck in and open sleeping units to take blood."

Vastra stiffens up, "Opening the sleeping units wake them."

Alexandra shrugs, "I had seven seconds before they woke. I had the advantage."

"What advantage?" Vastra steps closer, this time Jenny stands between Vastra, the Weeping Angel and Alexandra.

Jenny grabs her wife's arm and pulls her back, "No!"

Vastra stares at Alexandra, "What advantage."

The girls start to cry.

Vastra looks at the little ones and back at Alexandra. She pulls her wife close, "Tell me. No harm will come to by my hands."

Alexandra sits up and smiles, "I decapitated each one to draw the blood."

Vastra hisses and yells words only her sisters would understand.

Alexandra smiles, "You promised, no harm."

Alaya runs into the room. She hands a book over to her Mothers and points to a paragraph.

Jenny looks up and smiles, "Did you say 'SSSSSSS' or the Stella Stora Sigma Schutz-Staffel SturmSoldaten."

"Yes." Alexandra replies proudly.

Vastra looks at the stubborn and stupid Alexandra, "You were sent back in time, by the SSSSSSS. Not the Weeping Angels."

"We have all sorts of technology."

"Why did you kill the Mosins?"

"How else could I get to London without funds? I took the assignment to get to you. To get the bat, blood and become the mother of a master race." She sits up and leans towards Vastra, "You can't get rid of me and you wouldn't dare kill me in front of your precious lizard children."

"I am not going to kill you." Vastra smiles, "I don't need to kill you to get rid of a gnat like yourself."

"What is going to happen?"

Vastra stands tall, holding her wife close, replies, "Going back in time with technology is not the same as being sent back by a quantum-locked humanoid."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am not going to say it," Vastra turns to a calm Ada, "My dear would you like the honors?"

Ada stands up, calmly walks over to Alexandra and whispers in her ear, "Goodbye."

Alexandra looks at Ada, "Goodbye?" She looks around and everyone has turned their back. She looks at the screaming statue inches from her face. Her eyes start to itch. Her eyelids begin to ache. The dryness of her eyes begins to itch.

Alexandra blinks.

Alexandra is now in a jungle. She stands up and dusts herself off, it is warmer than she likes.

She hears voices in the distance and starts to walk in that direction.

She comes to a large stream and hides in the bushes on the bank. All around her are rich plants, a tall waterfall and such clear water. There isn't a soul around.

She stands up.

She turns around to see five naked Silurian.

"Sisters, what have we have here?" The tallest stands above Alexandra, "What kind of Ape are you?"

Alexandra stands tall, "I am not an ape. I am human."

One of the Silurian licks Alexandra skin, "She tastes like an Ape."

The four look to the tallest for instruction.

"Gaea and Vastra you two go home to let them know what we have found. Inform them we are going to take," She examines Alexandra closer, "This ape human to Malohkeh."

Two of the Silurians nod in understanding, turn around and run down the path.

"Mirum and Lytha you stay in front while Odea and myself will be heading up the rear." She pushes Alexandra forward, "We don't want ..."

Alexandra smiles, "That makes you Alaya."

Alaya pushes Alexandra to the ground, "I shall eat you right here and now. Don't you dare speak to me or my sisters."

Alexandra scrambles to stand, Alaya pushes her forward.

Alaya finishes her instructions and they walk toward the east, "I don't want anyone else to take our meal."


	92. Chapter 92 :: Who is Doing What?

Jennifer walks up the stairs and catches up with April, "This family meeting. Do you know what is going on?"

"She doesn't know."

Both Jennifer and April look up to see Kay smiling down at them.

"What do you know?" April asks as they continue to the landing.

"I am not privy." Kay smiles while pulling her wife close, "I believe I have finished my dissertation."

"You finished it?" Jennifer asks and doesn't wait for a response, "Please, may I read it?"

"After the family meeting." Kay smiles at Jennifer, "Good to see you my friend. Your letters were quite welcomed."

Jennifer smiles and does her best to control her blushing.

April nudges Jennifer, "You are important to us, never forget that."

The three enter the living room to see everyone is there, including a few unexpected. They quickly get their drinks, snacks and find seating.

The room is buzzing with quiet conversations and stops when Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and Fiona enter.

They moved towards the front of the room and take their seats.

"Welcome everyone." Vastra looks out the small clan, "We are here to talk about something important. We are coming up to war within the year, the signs are there. England is prepared. I am hoping to have a uniform contract and my Jenny is looking forward to being a Bobby again."

Jenny smiles and nods frantically.

Everyone chuckles.

Vastra waits a few moments to put a sense of seriousness in the air.

"The founders of our clan have decided many years ago we would not hide. However, we feel that this is greater than just us four. We will open the floor to a vote. We hide or adjust to the ever-changing world. Each person takes a turn to vote."

Jenny puts a voting box on the table with pieces of paper and pen. She sits back down at her wife's side.

"You simply put hide or adjust"

Olga is the first to head to the table and votes.

Catherine follows.

Lytha grabs Mirum's hand as they offer their votes.

Then the rest of the group one by one or two by two cast their votes.

Jenny goes to the voting box and reads each one quietly to Vastra.

Each paper is unfolded to the words "adjust" not one to hide. Jenny looks to her strong wife being humbled with each paper opened and read.

After all the votes, have been counted. Vastra stands up, "My dear family. You have all made me quite proud. All the votes are to adjust."

The room cheer and applauds their common choice.

"However there is more to be done. The first thing. Children and children's safety."

"I must insist on the from now until the end of the war, we must not procreate. All married Silurians must receive monthly injections."

The room is full of moans of disgust.

"I am sorry, yes they are painful." Vastra grabs her wife's hand, "Painful to watch, painful to receive."

Ada raises her hand.

"Yes Ada?"

"What if the married Silurians just not promise to not bite their wives in their bum?"

Everyone laughs and quickly look to Vastra for the response.

Vastra smiles, "I know we are all strong willed and can refrain. However, we are not positive that is the solution."

Fiona stands, "Vastra and I have been busy looking to alternatives."

Kay stands, "Why would we put our lives, our families on hold for a war?" She sits back down and grabs her wife's hand for support.

April whispers, "That was brave."

Fiona sits and allow Vastra the floor.

Vastra waits for the room quiets.

"If you want to take the chance of having children during war time I can't stop you. But I make this case, pregnant women during wartime is unusual as it is associated with carelessness and selfishness by society."

Odea raises her hand.

"Yes Odea?"

"I believe I can speak for everyone, we want to be responsible parents. I feel that the injections are rather extreme measures. Can we take it up in the future, if it is a problem?"

Vastra looks to the family all nodding their heads in agreement, "That might be best. Thank you Odea."

Odea sits down, slightly prouder.

"We shall table the injections, until necessary." Vastra rubs her bicep, "I hope they will never be necessary."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the seriousness removed from the air, even for a moment.

Vastra waits for the room to become quiet.

"We still have to think of our youngest clan members and their safety. We have a guest, Miss Charlene Dither."

Miss Charlene Dither smiles and nods.

"She has agreed to take the younger ones with her back to Cove Harbour, Berwickshire. We shall be assigning Mirum to join them."

Mirum stands up, "Me? Why me? Don't get me wrong. I am so pleased to such a responsible adult that their lives are under our care. I am not upset; I would like some insight as to why I was chosen rather than the obvious Olga and Catherine?" Mirum sits back down and waits for the response.

"My sweet Mirum. You are a spirited Silurian." Vastra smiles, "However you are the only single Human looking clan member. Also, you are their teacher and they must maintain their studies."

Vastra notices Mirum is not pleased with the response and turns to Jenny. "What can I say?"

Jenny whispers, "Tell her everything."

Vastra talks directly to Mirum, "You have excellent skills that proved to me that Miss Charlene Dither and yourself are a formidable team. We know that if there are personality conflicts or adjustments it has already been made. As for your human shell, it is an asset not just to protecting our family but also to protect the country."

A gentleman in a suit stands up, "Mirum you are quite a natural on the radio. We have this -" He removes the cloth over the table, "This is ..."

Mirum jumps out of her seat and examines the device, "Hammarlund?"

"Hammarlund SP-100 to be exact."

Mirum look at him, "This is lovely."

"We want you to use this while at Cove Harbour, Berwickshire to give us daily reports and any sightings."

Mirum looks at the dials, "I don't know what to say. I will be diligent."

"That I have no doubt." He hands over a large binder and a few folders. "This will instruct you on protocol, procedures and our expectations."

Mirum stands up, "I am. I will read and follow to the letter." She hugs the stranger, "Thank you."

The gentleman stammers, "Yes. Yes. We shall depend on women like yourselves to be the backbone of our land army." He smiles, "Your country thanks for her service."

"Thank you again sir." Mirum takes her seat and places the documents on her lap.

The gentleman faces Vastra, "Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, we shall be in touch." He exits the room and then the building.

Mirum blushes with excitement. "One final question. May I bring books?"

Miss Charlene Dithers responds, "As many as you like."

Mirum turns to her mothers and nods, "I accept!"

Vastra beams with pride.

All eyes on Vastra.

Jennifer stands up, "Do you have assignments for all of us?"

Vastra responds, "Some will not be unveiled until the time has come. The reason we are assigning Mirum and Miss Dither with a project it is because they will be leaving tomorrow."

The room becomes quiet.

Jennifer looks at her team, "Tomorrow?"

Vastra repeats the words, this time with compassion, "Tomorrow."

Jennifer looks to her friend Mirum and back to Vastra, "That is almost six years."

Vastra holds Jenny's hand tight, "We have always sacrifice time for our family."

Jennifer sits down speechless.

"We are stronger because of the sacrifices we have already made." Vastra looks to the list, "Yes. Olga and Catherine. Since you are no longer needed to nanny our children we have assignments for both of you."

Olga stands up, "Anything."

Catherine humbly follows her mother-in-law and stands, "You are family."

"Well first things you two are going to be assigned to two different tasks. Catherine, you will be working with our Fiona in daily reports, errand running and family business. Olga, you will oversee the household. To hire and assign duties as you see fit, you oversee us."

Olga looks around at the large family, "Da!" She pounds her chest, "I am in charge."

Catherine looks to Fiona, "You want me?"

Fiona smiles, "Yes, is that alright with you? I can't be two places anymore. I need a personal secretary."

Catherine smiles, "I have a career?"

"Yes. Welcome to the family business."

Catherine sits down with a large grin and for the first time show she looks happy.

"Now as far as the rest of the clan. I expect Odea, Kay, Jennifer and April to finish with their university by end of summer. It is important that your education be completed by the end of August. If you do not finish, we can't move forward with your assignments. Do what you must and if there is a cost come to me directly. Ada had decided to stay with Mr. Blue-eyes through the end of the war. Her income will be most appreciated as we know wartime brings an uneasy economy."

Vastra looks around, "Have I left anyone out?"

Miss Krane and Mr. Clements both stand, "Have you forgot about us?"

"Ah!" Vastra smiles, "We are going to expand our businesses. Into insurance appraisals, book collection, expand our real estate and security."

"Security?" Mr. Clements asks, "Why security?"

"The world is becoming more paranoid. It would be beneficial to expand our services with modern technology and build up a staff. Why have a business if we can't employ?" Vastra smiles, "I suspect when war comes, as the newspaper suspect, you Mr. Clements might sign up?"

He chuckles, "I will, although my turban might be unwelcome."

"Can you take it off?"

"It an article of faith that represents honour, self-respect, courage, spirituality, and piety. I take it off to shower and to sleep. When I am married only my wife shall see my locks."

There is a soft moan of romantics.

Ada, "Speaking of, have you asked her yet?"

Miss Krane, "He has to speak to my parents, first."

Mr. Clements has begun to sweat as his Dastaar, "I am surrounded by such lovely ladies. Miss Kane knows that there are certain goals I must meet before I marry."

The room chuckles.

Vastra smiles, "Do not take the laughter of women a sign of toying with you. We have heard similar words before when speaking of marriage. Miss Kane, do what you must to ensure he reaches his goals before summer."

"Su-su-mmmm-er?" Mr. Clements asks Vastra.

"Yes, summer Mr. Clements."

He nods and sits down almost missing the seat completely.

A small giggle is heard from Miss Krane.

"Miss Krane, be diligent in making sure Mr. Clements meets his goals. I need both of you prepared to manage multiple businesses."

Miss Krane smiles, "I shall do my best."

Miss Charlene Dither stands, "What is my assignment?"

"Your hospitality is already a great sacrifice. Your home is modest and taking on five boarders will stretch to every corner."

"I want to an assignment."

Mr. Blue-eyes stands up from the back of the room, "Miss Charlene Dithers I could use your help."

She looks at him, "Are you here to recruit me back? Have you not heard I am to oversee room and board for five people?"

"You will report directly to Ada or myself. You are not accountable to anyone else."

"What do you ask of me?"

Ada walks over to Miss Charlene Dithers and hands her an accordion folder, "Here is a sample."

Miss Charlene Dithers sits down and reads over the documentation. She looks up to Ada and Mr. Blue-eyes, "This is quite generous."

Ada sits down next to her, "Nobody in the organization has found a replacement for your work. Do you want to continue?"

Miss Dither puts all the papers back into the accordion folder, "Not if it is to make a weapon."

"I assure your work will not be used for a weapon." Ada looks to her boss, "You tell her."

He grabs Ada's chair and sits in front of Miss Charlene Dithers, "I promise you none of your findings will even remotely be used as a weapon. What we need is your specialty on our team. We just ask that you finish your research."

"My father was not wrong about them," Miss Charlene Dithers wants to air out her feelings. "He was right and I want no part of their dealings."

"You father was not wrong about them. I am not them."

"I will destroy my work first sign of deceit." She stands and offers a handshake.

He takes it, "Agreed."

He smiles at the group and back at Miss Charlene Dithers, "It is going to be great fun to have you back." He exits the room and out of the building.

Miss Charlene Dithers looks to Ada, "I hope you can keep my work out of 'their' hands."

"I will do my best."

Miss Charlene Dithers sits down and holds the accordion folder with a strong grip, "I am glad to have my work back. Thank you."

Vastra bows, "It was a joint effort. You are part of our family and we each have gifts. Also, I might add we have given alerts to authorities for a Thomas Vaughan. He knows nothing of your abode in Cove Harbour nor your attachment to our family. That information is secure."

"Thank you."

"Now what is next on the item."

"Ah, yes, rations." Vastra smiles, "We have till the end of summer to ensure that Cove Harbour, our employees and our family have enough to sustain their Silurian appetite. We all have worked diligently in preparing food source. Minus the leather, which I must say pleases me."

Jenny adds, "We still have leftovers from the Great War."

"Yes, it is a hearty stock." Vastra laughs, "I shall eat it only in desperation."

"I believe we must take the next six months to acquire and prepare storage. Olga, you oversee this project."

Vastra hands over a folder to Olga, "These are instructions on preserving various food items. Please add your own but know that once rationing begins we shall be trusting on you to be creative."

"Da!" She smiles and looks over a few papers before she gives Vastra her attention.

"A Silurian diet is dependent on meat ..."

April coughs.

"A Silurian diet is dependent on meat although some have found the appeal of vegetarianism. Both diets will be hard to maintain. As we do not have a farm nor land to grow our own food."

"Why don't we own our own land?" Asked Mirum.

Vastra is taken back, "I honestly do not know. Do you think that we should? Who will manage it? I am not a farmer and we didn't raise anyone to be farmers."

Mr. Clements raises his hands and looks at his notes, "You did want to expand your real estate, why not a farm?"

"Our family skills are not suited toward agriculture and animal husbandry."

"Maybe you should." Mr. Clements becomes brave for a single moment he immediately regrets, "What I mean, is you could be more independent if your family was able to raise their own food."

"Who would want to take on the challenge?"

Without hesitation Kay and April both raise their hands.

Fiona is shocked, "April? I had no idea."

"How could it not be more obvious?" April stands up to address her parents, "April and I have been always hoping for an opportunity to get out of the city. I looked forward to be in Ullapool and I feel that part of my heart breaks as we return to London."

"I am sorry we have not been paying attention that closely. We just assume it was fun, as a holiday should. We didn't take it any deeper. I am truly sorry." Fiona grabs Alaya's hand. "I am sorry."

"It is okay, I have a hard time finding the right words to say." She grabs Kay's hands, "We have been secretly dreaming of land and an opportunity just like this."

Kay nods in agreement.

Vastra looks to Mr. Clements, "You have your assignment, find us a farm."

Kay and April embrace. Kay smiles, "This is a welcomed adventure. I need to my education to be completed before summer."

"You can do it!"

Vastra calms them down, "This is just for the duration of the war."

Kay and April nod in understanding.

"However those skills you obtain might be the key to our survival. I am pleased, very pleased." Vastra bows in appreciation.

Jenny stands up, "I think we need a break. All this excitement I need a sweet and some tea."

The family stands and stretches.

Ada and Odea quickly pull Miss Dithers towards Vastra. Ada hands Vastra the business card, "Is this Miss Dither's father?"

Miss Charlene Dithers grabs the business card and sniff. Her face turns angry and hands it back to Vastra. "You are correct, tell me everything."

As Ada describes her meeting, the room and then the stranger on the bench Vastra licks the businesses card.

Vastra winces, "I don't know this taste."

"That is what it smells like when you cheat death."


	93. Chapter 93 :: The Gateway

"This house is getting crowded." Jennifer remarks as she comes into the living room with her luggage finding her family taking up every possible seat.

The whole room explodes as every family member rushes the new professor with questions and hugs.

Jennifer does her best to answer them all and safely hand over a small box of sweets to Grand Mama Vasta, "I think you might enjoy these. I made them special."

Vastra grabs the box before anyone else has a chance to look or worse take a bite.

Kay and Jennifer hug and for the first time, truly as friends. "How is are your crops?"

"They are tall and just a few days away from harvest. We could not resist to be with the family. When do you start your _new position_?" Kay taps her nose.

Jennifer mimics Kay and taps her nose, "Monday the 11th."

"That is plenty of time for you to come to the farm." April smiles, "We could always use a hand during harvest."

"You can count on me." Jennifer smiles and looking forward to peek into their rural lives.

The room finally calms down.

Mirum announces, "We are to have dinner and then off to the Gateway to enjoy music with friends." Mirum winks at Jennifer.

Jennifer blushes, "What do you mean? Why are you not at Cove Harbour tending your precious Hammarlund SP-100?"

"Olga has generously taken care of the children while Miss Dithers is handingly my daily reports. I too shall assist in the great harvest of 1939!" Mirum smiles, "As far as friends, you'll see. Be brave, that is all I am saying." She takes a large portion of the sweet stuffing her mouth and walks away.

They all catch up over the large meal.

"Catherine, How are you enjoying working for the family business?"

Catherine smiles, "I am busy and learning so much. I like the quiet of the morgue. We have soft music and I listen to the music. It is also wonderfully cool, I like the cold."

Odea smiles, "I confess the income is most helpful, but a busy morgue is not something to brag about."

"Have you figured out a pattern?" Kay asks Fiona, "What are with those marks?"

"Marks?"

"We found symbols burned to five victim's skin. The burn was healed long before the the time of death." Fiona draws something on a piece of paper and hands it to Jennifer.

Jennifer hands it back, "Abbey of Thelma and it started by a man name Edward Crowley he goes by the name Aleister Crowley now. You will find that his mental state is beyond madness."

Vastra leaps out of her chair and heads to the bookshelf.

Jenny whispers to Vastra, "Wait until they have left. Please sit with us."

Vastra turns around and plops in her seat. "How do you know of Thelma?"

"Molly's brother knew of him. He has a scar just like that. Is he in trouble?"

Vastra is dying inside to do more research, "Perhaps we should discuss things that will not beg my curiosity."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Jenny turns to April, "Tell us about the crop expectation."

April pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds, "We started with the list Grandma April suggested. We have Pumpkin Seeds, Asparagus, Cauliflower, Peanuts, Bean Sprouts, Almonds, Spinach, Broccoli and Quinoa. We will need assistance to properly store everything. It is too much to do it all while they are fresh."

"I am sure there are volunteers."

Many around the large table nod in agreement, even Catherine's.

"We had fun learning about Quinoa. We specially like how there is no special storing as the dry seeds can be stored raw until washed. It was first founded in south america, getting the seeds to begin took patience. We had to special order with the Colombian embassy."

Fiona stops taking another bite, "What does it look like? My mother would not have added to the list if she didn't think it was important."

Kay opens a folder, "I did my best to draw what they look like."

The paper is soon handed to Vastra, "Flowers? We do not eat flowers."

April adds, "It is easy to plant. The soil must be cool and perfect for our little farm. The quinoa was ready to harvest when all the leaves drop off and they come off into the bag. It is a good protein you can grind it to flour, add to soup or use as a rice substitute."

Kay gets up, goes to the kitchen and brings out a covered plate.

"It is quite a good crop." April takes off the cover, takes a slice of bread and bites it. "Thiff." She chews faster, "Sorry this is the bread we made."

The plate get passed as April and Kay enjoy the individual reaction. The whole family watches at Vastra takes a bite.

"It tastes like bread." She inspects it more with her tongue, "It seems great nutrition."

Kay hands Vastra a small pouch, "This is for your laboratory." She has a larger pouch and places it in front of Jennifer, "That is for your laboratory. See if you can make a few sweets."

April continues, "We will have corn, leeks, potatoes, carrots, cabbage, string beans and mushrooms. There are a few apple trees on the property." She looks to Vastra, "As far as meat, we would like to know if there is specific meat?"

"What are my options?"

"Well we don't want to do pork, because there is so much more than just grazing. Would chicken and meat be enough?"

Vastra smiles, "That would be acceptable. Although we have to think about transport."

"We need to figure that before we start slaughtering process."

After dinner and everything was cleaned up Mirum leads the group to The Gateways club.

They enter the club and immediately are excited as the atmosphere is celebratory.

Jennifer looks around, "How can they be so happy, don't they know war could happen any moment?"

Ada replies, "That is exactly why. They sense life is changing."

Jennifer smiles and follows the group to the back. She notices Molly sitting quite close with another at the small table. The companion points to Jennifer, Molly turns and smiles.

'_That smile_' Jennifer nods and continues to be with her family.

"Did you see Molly?" Mirum asks.

"Yes but she has a date."

"That is not her date."

Jennifer and Mirum are interrupted by the service of drinks.

Odea stands up, "Ada do you want to dance?"

Soon the dance floor is filled with energetic dancers as everyone in the club sings,

_We're going to hang out the washing on the Siegfried Line._  
_Have you any dirty washing, mother dear?_  
_We're gonna hang out the washing on the Siegfried Line._  
_'Cause the washing day is here._

The next song is a slower tempo. Jennifer and Mirum head back to the table.

Mirum taps Jennifer's hand and directs her attention to someone coming closer.

Jennifer stands, "Hi Molly. Would you like to dance?"

Molly and Jennifer take to the dance floor.

"I do appreciate your letters. Have I thanked you enough."

"Just with every single response."

"How did your grandmother like the treats you made?"

"She devoured them."

"How is farm life treating your sister and April?"

"I am still shocked at them taking to farming. I thought I knew my sister and April better. They are happy and I will assist in their harvest this week."

"When do you start this mysterious position?"

"Monday the 11th."

"I don't know why it is a secret? Maybe I can guess?"

"I don't want to talk about careers, I am dancing with you."

Molly looks down.

"It is wonderful to be closer to you. All those letters, encouragement and your patients. I can't imagine my life ..."

"Why Jen, are you giving me a slim chance of interest. Have I finally have you attention?"

"Finally? I have given you my attention."

"No," Molly interrupts and shakes her head. "You have been infatuated with April. I have been patient long enough."

"I look back and feel foolish. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You were foolish." Molly smiles, "I will forgive you if you finally just kiss me."

Jennifer closes her eyes and kisses Molly tenderly.

"My goodness your lips are cool."

"Your lips are warm."

The kiss again, this time a little longer.

Molly comes out for breath, "You know my poor brother is watching"

"Brother?"

Jennifer looks at Molly companion a little closer. '_His eyes. How did I miss his eyes?_' "Your brother!"

Molly shakes her head, "My brother doesn't quite fit in the local pub." Molly smiles, "Jen were you jealous?"

"Me?" Jennifer smiles back, "A little."

Molly gets serious, "It has always been you. I have been patient."

"I am grateful." Jennifer slips her finger into Molly's hand, "It is going to be grand getting to know you. I need you to be a little more brave as you get to know me and my family."

Fiona and Alaya come downstairs and notice the living room is filled with sleeping people. April and Kay curled up on the short sofa; Odea and Ada near the fireplace; Mirum curled in her regular chair; a strange man in make-up on the chaise and Jennifer holding Molly on the large sofa.

Fiona places a few logs on the fireplace. The room begins to warm as Odea almost purrs.

They exit the room, close the door.

Alaya whispers on the landing, "Strax has been the only man to sleep in our home. This is going to be a fun story. I can feel it."

"What is going to be a fun story?" Asks Jenny as she stretches.

Fiona points to the living room.

Vastra and Jenny open the door slightly to get an overall view. They close the door.

"Who is that young man in make-up?"

Alaya looks disappointed at her mother, "Didn't you notice the scar on his forearm?"

Vastra opens the door and looks. She shuts the door, "Is that Molly's brother?"

"It seems so."

"This shall be fun." Vastra smiles and pulls Jenny close. "Let's make them a large breakfast?"

The mid morning light floods the living room as Fiona and Alaya open curtains.

Moans of annoyance can be heard all around.

Vastra, Jenny and Catherine bring bring food, plates, coffee and sweets.

The five sit around the table and enjoy the food they worked hard to prepare.

Jenny laughs, "I miss Olga. I forgot how much food our family eats."

"We will depend on the farm, I have decided to go assist with the harvest."

"Catherine that is wonderful."

"Da. I know how to do preserves and we can pressure cook the meat into jars. You will will have to forego raw, but it will not be dried leather."

Vastra smiles, "That is good news." She bites her sausage with new pleasure, "Very good news."

The young man wakes from the chaise, "Good morning. Everything smells wonderful. May I join you?"

Excited Vastra, "Of course."

"Excellent, I return shortly." He looks down at his feminine attire and picks up his bag. "I will dress accordingly."

The young man returns with a washed face, trousers, button shirt, tie and perfect hair. He selects the seat next to Jenny, "Good morning. I am Edward J Cohen, Molly's brother."

"Good morning Mr. Cohen." Vastra said with a skip in her voice. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, my sister and her friends insisted that I join them."

"How was your evening?"

"It was quite pleasant. Good music. Good people. It was a jolly good time."

Jenny quickly goes to radio and turns it on.

Vastra smiles at her wife.

Slowly everyone is waking up with the table filling up one seat at a time.

Fiona smiles at Jennifer holding Molly's hands, "I assume all is right with the world."

Jennifer blushes and nods.

April and Kay quickly begin eating.

Kay smiles at her family, "Anyone helping with Harvest we leave in one hour. One hour."

"Oh that is golly good. Do you mind if I come help. I assume you shall return to london in a day or two?"

"Edward it would be wonderful to have your support. We shall make sure you return to London in one piece."

"Good. Nothing like getting one's hand dirty in the midst of great company."

Jenny loudly says, "Something is on the radio!" Mirum hops up and turn the volume knob.

_"This morning the British Ambassador in Berlin handed the German Government a _  
_final Note stating that, unless we heard from them by 11 o'clock that they were _  
_prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would _  
_exist between us._

_I have to tell you now that no such undertaking has been received, and that _  
_consequently this country is at war with Germany."_

Vastra grabs her wife's hand without hesitation.

April pulls Kay close.

Fiona gets out of her chair, sits on Alaya's lap allowing her arms to embrace her.

Ada and Odea grasps hands.

Mirum gets up and stands between her Mothers. Jenny places her arm around Mirum for comfort.

_"You can imagine what a bitter blow it is to me that all my long struggle to win _  
_peace has failed. Yet I cannot believe that there is anything more or anything _  
_different that I could have done and that would have been more successful._

_Up to the very last it would have been quite possible to have arranged a peaceful _  
_and honourable settlement between Germany and Poland, but Hitler would not have it. _  
_He had evidently made up his mind to attack Poland whatever happened, and _  
_although He now says he put forward reasonable proposals which were rejected by _  
_the Poles, that is not a true statement. The proposals were never shown to the _  
_Poles, nor to us, and, although they were announced in a German broadcast on _  
_Thursday night, Hitler did not wait to hear comments on them, but ordered his _  
_troops to cross the Polish frontier. His action shows convincingly that there is _  
_no chance of expecting that this man will ever give up his practice of using force _  
_to gain his will. He can only be stopped by force._

_We and France are today, in fulfilment of our obligations, going to the aid of _  
_Poland, who is so bravely resisting this wicked and unprovoked attack on her _  
_people. We have a clear conscience. We have done all that any country could do to _  
_establish peace. The situation in which no word given by Germany's ruler could be _  
_trusted and no people or country could feel themselves safe has become intolerable. _  
_And now that we have resolved to finish it, I know that you will all play your part _  
_with calmness and courage._

_At such a moment as this the assurances of support that we have received from the _  
_Empire are a source of profound encouragement to us._

_The Government have made plans under which it will be possible to carry on the _  
_work of the nation in the days of stress and strain that may be ahead. But these _  
_plans need your help. You may be taking your part in the fighting services or as _  
_a volunteer in one of the branches of Civil Defence. If so you will report for _  
_duty in accordance with the instructions you have received. You may be engaged in _  
_work essential to the prosecution of war for the maintenance of the life of the _  
_people - in factories, in transport, in public utility concerns, or in the supply _  
_of other necessaries of life. If so, it is of vital importance that you should _  
_carry on with your jobs._

_Now may God bless you all. May He defend the right. It is the evil things that we _  
_shall be fighting against - brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and _  
_persecution - and against them I am certain that the right will prevail."_

Molly looks into Jennifer's eyes, "It has begun."

Jennifer replies, "Yes it has." She offers a muted smile and holds Molly's hand tight.

Edward J Cohen looks all around, "I say this is an extraordinary or unorthodox family."

The air is tense.

He stands and lifts his cup of coffee, "I am glad to be here with your warm hospitality."

Molly looks to Ada, "You said one day you'll offer family confessionals beginning the greatest love story of 'our' history."

Ada devilishly smiles, "That I did."

* * *

**THE END OF BOOK THREE**


End file.
